El Padrino de la Familia Potter 6
by Ignacio Palafox y P de s
Summary: Secuela del El Padrino de la familia Potter 5 ... Se les recomienda leer esta historia primero... Harry empezara el sexto año en Hogwarts que nuevas aventuras le traera, Este misterioso padrino ha vivido por más 50 siglos, con un último heredero que tendrá que tomar bajo su protección para que pueda cumplir con su destino
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **UNA SEMANA INCOMPARABLE**

Una vez que se subieron al coche y que Harry se divertía y solo se concretaba en ver como su tío sufría para meter su baúl en el guarda equipaje, lo dejo hacerlo durante el tiempo en que él le pedía a Hedwig que le llevase una carta a su Madre (Ariadna), cuando termino movió su mano y el baúl quedo en su lugar. Vernon Dursley entro en el coche de un tono del rojo violáceo y le empezó a, que eso que había sucedido en la estación, no se lo iba a tolerar, que, si él creía que sus amigos lo iban a amedrentar, que se equivocaba, a lo que solo Harry solo se sonrió y Petunia le dijo mira Vernon por qué mejor no te callas, si ya mero te orinas encima cuando viste el Ojo del Auror en Jefe.

Vernon se fue mascullando el resto del camino pero ya sin alzar la voz, al llegar a la casa, le dijo mira muchacho si crees que yo voy a cargar tu equipaje te equivocas, Harry solo efectuó un movimiento sencillo con su mano y el baúl se redujo de tamaño y él se lo puso en el bolsillo del pantalón, por lo que Vernon se le volvió a subir el color y regreso a los gritos ya dentro de la casa !Que si creía que ellos serían su sirvientes!, ¡que lo habían recogido por que les dio lástima dejarlo en la calle o mandarlo a una casa cuna del gobierno! ¡Que para ellos era simplemente un arrimado advenedizo! Y sabe cuántas más sandeces estuvo diciendo; Cuando con una voz Atronadora que Vernon jamás le había escuchado Petunia esta exploto y le Grito: Verdaderamente Vernon me das lástima y estás haciendo el ridículo cómo es posible que seas tan ciego y no sepas dimensionar las cosas.

Tú que te precias de ser tan inteligente, Date cuenta de las cosas ni Dudley ni Harry son niños para que con unos gritos los acobardares ya te dijeron que Harry en su mundo ya es adulto desde el año pasado, Segundo las personas que lo acompañaron y hablaron con nosotros no son cualquier cosa son de lo mejor de su especie y date de santos que no estaba su Director entre ellos, pero recuerda que el mago que te hablo primero ya estuvo en esta casa y el solo la destrozo y la reparo en menos de un minuto, tercero por si no tomaste en cuenta el Director del Colegio cuando nos avisó la muerte de mi hermana nos pidió recibir cuando menos una semana al año a Harry con el objetivo de que no pierda la protección de su sangre y esa solo la tengo yo y tu hijo; Y aunque a ti no te guste Harry es hijo de mi única hermana y Tu y yo lo hemos tratado como inmundicia lo cual espero que El, mi hermana y mis Padres me perdonen, y En quinto lugar Harry hace un año salvo la vida de tu hijo de los seres más Malignos de su Mundo y el nuestro y por último el solo ha venido a ayudar a su Primo como cada semana una vez al año; así que ya cállate y deja de gritar como loco, no estás en posición de exigir sino de agradecer. Por cierto, escríbele a tu hermanita que no se le ocurra venir el tiempo que Harry va a pasar aquí y tú Dormirás en el cuarto de visitas hasta que comprendas y harás tus alimentos y lavaras tu ropa deje de ser tu criada, te quedo claro.

"Harry" yo sé que te será muy difícil de perdonarme estos años pero si puedes hablar con mi Madre y mi hermana diles que me perdonen, esta semana tratare de compensar en lo poco que pueda en este tiempo a tus atenciones, que te acompañe Dudley y veras que tu habitación la limpie y la redecore para ti espero te agrade tu primo me conto lo del parque y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy, Vernon tomo su sombrero y dio un portazo diciendo que se iba a trabajar, el resto de la semana salía antes de las 7:00 y regresaba hasta las 21:00, no sin antes recibir un Ultimátum de su Mujer si crees que con esa actitud tan infantil lograras que esta familia se olvide de cómo te has portado siento que estas en un error.

Petunia le dijo Harry crees que mi madre y la tuya me perdonen, mira tía lo que puedo hacer por ti será en la noche cuando duerma te presto mis gafas estas tienen la facultad de que ellos vean lo que yo hago y podaras hablar ya que también te escucharan si quieren y pones mucha atención te contestaran yo te sugiero que lo hagas con mi primo a él ya lo conocen y te será más sencillo intentarlo de acuerdo dijo Petunia y procedió a servir el desayuno que Dursley le había comentado que por las pláticas con su primo y con Margaret sabía que le gustaba a Harry, en proporciones iguales y diciendo mira hijo con lo que le dije a tu tío es probable que no desee comprar comida, Tía por eso no te preocupes en cuanto terminemos el desayuno vamos al Banco de los magos y saco Dinero y no temas que no me causas ningún trastorno en el banco tengo lo suficiente y es más de lo que tú y tu esposo se imaginan Tía tu oíste que mi padrino Sirius me heredo su casa y su fortuna y su familia es de las más Antiguas pero debes saber que la tuya por las dos ramas es más antigua y mis padres me dejaron mucho así que no te preocupes, terminemos de desayunar y Tía tú y Dursley me acompañaran y así van conociendo, serán bienvenidos. A partir de ese día trato a Harry como una verdadera tía.

A las ocho de la mañana Harry prefirió ir en metro para que su primo y tía se aprendieran el camino, cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante ya se seguían de largo cuando Harry les hizo notar la entrada, los dos con mucho temor entraron en él, pero cuando vieron con que jubilo recibían a Harry desde el Tabernero hasta el más escondido de los comensales, se tranquilizaron; Harry les dijo que venían de compras por lo que pasaron al patio trasero y Harry con su varita toco los ladrillos correspondientes y este se fue abriendo hasta quedar un arco por del que pasaron, ya dentro del Callejón Diagon les fue explicando cada tienda y que vendía, al arribo al Banco Gringott la Tía y Dursley expresaron como vamos a entrar ese edificio se está cayendo, hey recuerden que están en el mundo mágico.

En este le abrieron la puerta y le informaron que el Director saldría a recibirlo en un momento, cosa que sorprendió a la tía y primo, cuando el Director se acercó veía a los acompañantes con desconfianza por lo que Harry en perfecto "Nomes", le explico que eran su Tía y su Primo No Magos pero que el primo tendría hijos mágicos, que los estaba entrenando, y le pidió sacar Dinero de la Bóveda de los Evans, este los acompaño en los carritos hasta las bóvedas y al abrirla ambos Tía y Primo se petrificaron había más oro y alhajas así como antigüedades de las que jamás imaginaron; Harry tomo un montón de Galeones y le pidió al director que de la cantidad tomada dispusiese una tercera parte para los futuros hijos de Dursley Evans, y la otra parte se la cambiase por Libras esterlinas ya que requerían unas compras No Mágicas, una vez hecho los tramites le presentaron a Dursley un documento para que firmara como custodio y que debería de nombrar un tutor por lo que Harry se apresuró a decir Margaret De'Siun Law, y en caso de ausencia de ambos lo pusiesen a Él.

Dursley al salir le dijo como sabes que ella me aceptara, a le dijo Harry mi amiga Luna te acuerdas ella dice que sí y de acuerdo con lo que me dijo nacerán en diciembre de 2000.

Ahora Ustedes guían yo solo los veo y aprendo ya que nunca me desenvuelto en su mundo; se fueron a las tiendas de autoservicio más conocidas de Londres Old Spitalfields Market y surtieron la despensa y compraron ropa para Dursley y Harry. De acuerdo con la moda y el estilo. Regresando a casa en taxi cosa que Harry también desconocías pregunto por todo lo que vio y pasó, hoteles, tiendas, agencias de viajes, compro unos bonitos uniformes de Doctora con instrumental de los mismos. Tía para este miércoles estará en casa el director de la escuela para ciertos asuntos de mi mundo prepara algo digno de Él sé que le gustan mucho los postres, de acuerdo Harry crees que le debo avisar a tu Tío, yo creo que sí, ya que desconozco a que viene.

Harry tanto yo como Dudley tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte te parece si antes de preparar la cena y que regrese Vermon podríamos pasar a la sala y platicar para resolvernos las dudas, está bien vamos; Petunia comenzó mira Harry oímos cuando le dijiste al Director de tu banco que tomase una tercera parte de una cantidad que habías tomado de oro y la pusieses a nombre de Tu Primo porque, Miren les explicare cuando Dudley se case y tenga a tus nietos sus hijos requerirá tener fondos para poder cubrir sus necesidades cuando entre a la escuela y como yo no tengo la habilidad de mi amiga Luna y por lo que no puedo saber que va suceder y como serán mis sobrinos(as) pero confió en ella sé que serán como yo y no me importa darle una cantidad ahora para cuando sea necesario estoy seguro que mi Madre Lili estaría de acuerdo, Dursley y Margaret podrán cubrir los años de escuela sin tener porque preocuparse es por eso que lo hice.

Bien dijo Petunia, ahora entendemos, si replico Dudley eso lo entiendo y te lo agradezco pero dime lo que vimos en esa cueva que ustedes llamaron Bóveda vimos dentro de ella eran montones inmensos de monedas de Oro, Plata, y Cobre así como muchas cosas antiguas y alhajas y de acuerdo con algo que oí cuando llegamos tienes más de una bóveda y si todas son parecidas, resulta que tú tienes mucho dinero Harry, Miren lo que pasa es que mis ancestros son muy antiguos, permítanme explicarles Mi padre era un brujo de muy viejo linaje que se remota al principio de la magia y cada uno de ellos me lego una fortuna, y por parte de nuestra Abuela y tu Madre Tía viene de otra familia que corresponde al linaje más antiguo de América y Tu primo los conociste ya y ellos también me dejaron unas bóvedas además Tía tu padre de quien heredaste el no ser mágica también desciende de un escritor muy famoso y poseo otra que no he abierto que corresponde a mi padrino misterioso que es más antiguo que todos los anteriores por lo que si efectivamente poseo mucho dinero por lo que puse en tu cuenta nueva es un obsequio para tus hijos futuros; Bien entendemos Harry pero me puedes explicar él porque lo haces si aquí solo recibiste mal trato y desprecios por parte de nosotros, Mira Tía puede que eso sea cierto pero al final de cuentas Ustedes son la única familia real y viva que tengo, y por eso no me importo el trato sino que mi Abuela, los Bisabuelos y mis Padres me enseñaron que la familia es la base de la vida.

Ahora Harry explícame como esta lo de que hay guerra en tu mundo, bien tratare de explicarles, han notado que hay neblina en exceso, Si respondieron ambos, bien esa está provocada por los seres que nos atacaron Dudley, ya que ya no dependen de Ministerio y el mago de la magia obscura que más fuerza tiene en los últimos siglos ha decidido cambiar el orden de las cosas y los no magos y los magos de sangre mixta son su prioridad como enemigos y dentro de las cosas que más le interesan es deshacerse de mí ya que cuando nací una bruja cuyo nombre no tiene caso mencionar predijo que un niño que nacería a finales del mes de julio sería el único que lo podría vencer, y en ese año solo nacimos dos y este brujo decidió que el niño que podría vencerlo sería Yo, razón por la cual mato a mis padres y si no es por la protección de mi madre me hubiese matado y como consecuencia desde mi primer año en Hogwarts me ha intentado matar, causa por lo que el padrino de que les hable anteriormente decidió que mi educación elemental fuese desde el principio diferente, él fue quien me rescato después de que mato a mis padres y me mando con mis ancestros y es por eso ven que me brindan una atención superior al resto y mi preparación ha venido siendo más extensa que mis compañeros. Todo con el objeto de que se pueda vencer al mago que les conté.

Por último Harry le dijo Dudley, como sabes que tú eres es mago elegido a eso se lo tendríamos que preguntar a Él ya que este fue el que lo decidió sea por la profecía que escucho a medias, les contare algo alegre la misma que predijo tu matrimonio, así como también dijo que yo me casaría con Monique Flamel Dumbledore, y ha hecho más profecías de diversas cosas y en ninguna de ellas ha fallado en ninguna mi abuela que fue tu madre y la mejor vidente de todas las épocas dice que es de las mejores de esta época.

En otro lugar lejos de la casa de Dursley el mismo día lunes dos de julio El primer Ministro de los No magos aproximadamente a las 7:50 de la mañana llego a su despacho ya que ese día tenía muchas actividades que hacer ya para las nueve, debía terminar antes ya que a esa hora tenía la primera audiencia de protocolo con los embajadores de Uganda y Etiopia; por lo que estaba concentrado sentado solo en su oficina, leyendo un memorando largo. Estaba tan concentrado y pensando que esperaba que esos embajadores no llegasen antes de lo esperando, y mientras se preguntaba cuándo llegarían y después tenia audiencia con la Reina, trataba de suprimir recuerdos desagradables de lo que había sido una semana muy difícil, larga y agotadora, no había espacio en su cabeza para nada más.

Cuanto más claramente veía la cara burlona de uno de sus oponentes políticos. Este oponente en particular había aparecido en las noticias ese mismo día, no sólo para enumerar todas las cosas terribles que habían ocurrido la semana pasada (como si alguien necesitase que se lo recordaran) sino también para explicar el por qué cada una de ellas era culpa del Gobierno. El pulso del Primer Ministro se aceleró con sólo pensar en estas acusaciones, pues no eran ni verdaderas ni justas. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que su gobierno iba a prevenir el colapso de ese edificio? Era ofensivo que alguien sugiriera que no estaban gastando lo suficiente en oficinas si ellos los de la cámara de Lores había sido el que había aprobado el presupuesto.

El Edificio tenía menos de diez años, y los mejores expertos estuvieron concertados al tratar de explicar por qué se partió claramente en dos, enviando una docena de autos a las aguas profundas del río que estaba debajo. ¿Y cómo se atreve alguien a sugerir que fue falta de policías lo que condujo a esos dos asesinatos horripilantes y tan bien publicitados? ¿O que el gobierno debió haber previsto de alguna forma el huracán tan absurdo que golpeó al oeste del país, y causó tanto daño a la gente y a sus propiedades? ¿Y era su culpa que uno de sus ministros subordinados, Herbert Charley, haya elegido esta semana para actuar tan peculiarmente que ahora iba pasar mucho más tiempo con su familia?

Un humor sombrío se ha apoderado de la ciudad concluyó el oponente, apenas escondiendo su amplia sonrisa. Y desafortunadamente, era perfectamente cierto. El Primer Ministro lo sentía en sí mismo, la gente realmente se veía más desgraciada que lo habitual. Hasta el tiempo estaba deprimente, toda esa niebla helada a mediados de Julio... No estaba bien, no era normal. Era una linda habitación, con una fina chimenea de mármol en frente de las largas ventanas, firmemente cerradas ante la niebla fuera de estación. Con un pequeño escalofrío, el Primer Ministro se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, mirando el vapor fino que se apretaba contra el vidrio. Fue entonces, cuando estaba de espaldas a la habitación, que oyó una tos suave detrás de él. Se congeló, de la cabeza a los pies con su propio reflejo asustado en el vidrio oscuro. Conocía esa tos. La había escuchado antes varias veces. y en ese mes sería la segunda, Se volvió lentamente para enfrentar la habitación vacía. ¿Hola? dijo, tratando de sonar más valiente de lo que se sentía. Una voz respondió de inmediato, una voz dura, decisiva, que sonaba como si estuviera leyendo un anuncio preparado. Provenía como el Primer Ministro supo desde la primera tos del hombrecito de aspecto de mono Titi que usaba una peluca larga plateada, quien estaba pintado en un óleo pequeño y sucio en un rincón alejado de la habitación. Al Primer Ministro de los No Magos.

Solicitamos una reunión urgentemente. Sea tan amable de responder de inmediato. Sinceramente, Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore. El hombre en la pintura miraba inquisitivamente al Primer Ministro. Ehhh dijo el Primer Ministro Escuche. No es un buen momento para mí. Estoy esperándola visita de dos nuevos embajadores, como verá... Eso puede arreglarse dijo el retrato de inmediato. El corazón del Primer Ministro se hundió. Había sabido eso. Pero realmente esperaba que algo pudiese ser detenido para ordenar sus ideas, Nos encargaremos que estos no lleguen debido al mal tiempo. Sin embargo, lo llamará hoy a la noche dijo el hombrecito Sea tan amable de responder inmediatamente al Sr. Dumbledore. Yo muy bien dijo el Primer Ministro si, veré a Dumbledore. Volvió deprisa a su escritorio, enderezándose su corbata. Cuando apenas había llegado a su asiento, y adoptado una expresión que esperaba que fuera relajada y despreocupada, llamas verdes cobraron vida en la chimenea vacía bajo su estante de mármol. Observó, tratando de no delatar un destello de preocupación, al tiempo que aparecía un hombre alto y de barba larga y blanca girando tan rápido de las llamas como un trompo. Segundos después, salía a una fina alfombra antigua, sacudiéndose las cenizas de los puños de su capa larga verde y dorado con su sombrero en forma de pico cono color verde con un adorno de oro en su mano. Primer Ministro, dijo Albus Dumbledore, avanzando hacia él con su mano extendida.

Es un placer verlo de nuevo. El Primer Ministro respondió el saludo. Estaba intrigado del motivo de la visita normalmente significaban que estaba a punto de oír noticias muy malas. Además, Albus Dumbledore se veía claramente preocupado. Estaba más preocupado que este, y su cara tenía un aspecto demacrado.

¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? dijo, estrechando la mano de Albus y yendo hacia la silla delante del escritorio. Tomando la palabra Albus menciono lo que debo expresarle a continuación tal vez ya lo espere, pero es muy importante, pero a la ves es impresionante dijo en voz baja, corriendo la silla, sentándose, y poniendo su sombrero verde en sus rodillas. Qué semana qué semana. También tuvo una muy mala, ¿verdad? preguntó el Primer Ministro con dificultad, esperando sugerir con eso que tuvo suficiente sin ninguna ayuda extra de Albus.

Si, por supuesto dijo Albus, frotándose sus ojos cansinamente y mirando irritado al Primer Ministro. Tuve la misma semana que usted tuvo, Primer Ministro. El edificio a orillas del rio Brockdale. Los asesinatos de Bones y Vance. sin mencionar la conmoción en el oeste del país. Usted. eh. su. Lo que quiero decir, su gente estuvo, Estuvo involucrada en esas en esas cosas, ¿No es cierto? Albus miro muy severamente al Primer Ministro. Claro que estuvo involucrada dijo, Seguramente se habrá dado cuenta de lo que está pasando. Yo balbuceó el Primer Ministro. Era precisamente esta clase de comportamiento la que hacía que le desagradaran tanto las visitas de Estos magos o brujos o lo que fuesen. Después de todo, él era el Primer Ministro y no le gustaba que lo hicieran sentir como un escolar.

Mientras oía el saludo de Albus recordó la primera entrevista con un Mago y como se lo había demostrado. Transformando la taza de té en un Hámster. Pensando en la primera información que le dio "El ministro de la magia solo se revela al actual Primer Ministro Muggle"

Tenemos las mismas preocupaciones interrumpió Albus El edificio del rio Brockdale no colapsó. Lo que pasó al oeste del país no fue un huracán realmente. Esos asesinatos no fueron cometidos por Muggles. Y la familia de Herbert Choey estará más segura sin su esposo y empleado de esta dependencia. Estamos haciendo arreglos para que lo trasfieran al Hospital San Mungo de Heridas y Lesiones Mágicas. El traslado será realizado esta noche. ¿Qué es lo que? Me temo ¿Qué? protestó el Primer Ministro. Albus dio un suspiro hondo y largo y dijo: Primer Ministro, siento mucho tener que decirle que ha vuelto. El Mago Tenebroso ha vuelto. ¿Ha vuelto? Cuando dice "ha vuelto" ¿Está vivo? Quiero decir. El Primer Ministro escrutó en su memoria los detalles de la conversación horrible que tuvieron tres años atrás, cuando Fudge le había contado acerca del mago más temible de todos, el mago que había cometido cientos de crímenes antes de su misteriosa desaparición quince años atrás. Sí, vivo dijo Albus Eso es no sé ¿está vivo si de acuerdo con lo que se este efecto una magia que no puede quitársele la vida? No lo entiendo realmente Dumbledore Trato de explicarle bien, pero, de todas formas, ciertamente tiene un cuerpo, y está caminando, hablando y matando, por lo que supongo, para el propósito de nuestra discusión, que está vivo. El Primer Ministro no sabía qué decir ante esto, ¿Los 10 fugados con ayuda del ¿innombrable? dijo Albus distraídamente, ¿Se refiere a la fuga masiva que se suscitó a finales de mayo esa ya fue resuelta solo falta una Bellatrix Lestrange Black? Y al que Usted hace mención está muerto Por las barbas de mi abuelo, no. Regulus Black está muerto. Resultó ser que, eh estábamos equivocados acerca de Sirius Black. Era inocente después de todo. Y tampoco estaba en contacto con el Innombrable. Como dijeron, de hecho, está fuera del país.

En el edificio del Ministerio de la Magia. Va a realizarse una investigación, Para su mejor información Sr. Ministro le indico Albus permítame esclarecerle los hechos desde nuestras anterior visita y con esto sus dudas se aclararan y me permitirá darle tres consejos para sus oponentes Políticos de acuerdo, si menciono este para estos asuntos que le están queriendo acusar; el primero recuérdele usted a la prensa quien era en el año de construcción del edificio el Ministro de Obras, quien ahora lo quiere desprestigiarlo y lo del Huracán péguese a los cambios climáticos del Mundo. Y para su los homicidios de la Señora Bones culpe a la padilla de los neonazis y ahora una noticia que sus medios no se enteraron y esta le causara una gran sorpresa el Primer Ministro no se enteró que el día 1 de julio por la noche había habido una lucha encarnizada en las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia a unas tres cuadras del suyo, esa tarde noche un grupo de alumnos del colegio al que represento tuvieron a bien proteger un instrumento que el que usted le han inculcado que no se debe nombrar de nombre Lord Voldemort por su nombre de guerra y cuyo nombre verdadero es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle intentó tomar de uno de los cuartos de este ministerio algo que a este le concierne, pero los jóvenes llegaron primero comandados por otro mago que ya usted también ha oído mencionar Harry James Potter y posteriormente llegamos gente del equipo que yo comando y los apoyamos y este no obtuvo lo que quería y se apresaron un número grande de estos solo escapo el mago en cuestión y una de sus compinches y antes de su partida tuvo a bien dejar una muestra de su poder acecinando a Fudge, el Ministro John Roy Major sitio lástima por Fudge. Sin embargo, fue eclipsado casi inmediatamente por un rapto de arrogancia al pensar que, a pesar de que no serbia para mucho y de lo que la sabia casi toda su gestión la efectuó a través de consejos del mago con quien conversava en este momento, por lo menos nunca había habido un asesinato en ningún edificio del gobierno bajo su cargo, no todavía, por lo menos. Albus continuo, mientras el Primer Ministro tocaba supersticiosamente la madera de su escritorio. El punto es que estamos en guerra, Primer Ministro, y hay que tomar medidas. ¿En guerra? repitió nerviosamente el Primer Ministro Seguramente eso es un poco exagerado. Tom Ryddle se ha unido con varios de los seguidores que se escaparon en enero de Azkaban dijo Albus, hablando más y más rápido Han estado creando problemas desde que se escaparon. El Edificio Brockdale, él lo hizo, Primer Ministro, amenazó con hacer una matanza masiva de Muggles a menos que yo me pusiera de su lado y ¡Cielo Santo!

Cada Auror Y Gente de mi equipo ha trabajado para que esto no suceda o estaba y está tratando de encontrarlo y atrapar a sus seguidores, ¡pero estamos hablando del mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, un mago que ha logrado escaparse de ser capturado por casi tres décadas! Entonces supongo que me va a decir también que fue él quien causó el huracán en el oeste del país ¿Verdad? dijo el Primer Ministro. Era irritante descubrir la causa de todos esos desastres terribles y no poder decirle a la gente, casi peor de que después de todo hubiera

Y El motivo principal de esta visita es ratificarle al nuevo Ministro de Magia, El Primer Ministro se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras. En vez de indignarse ante la posición en la que lo habían puesto, todavía sentía pena por el anterior hombre. Lo siento mucho dijo finalmente Si hay algo que puedo hacer Es muy amable de su parte, Primer Ministro, pero no. Fui enviado aquí está noche para ponerlo al día de los eventos recientes y para presentarle al sucesor.

Viendo que Albus lo miraba, el retrato dijo, Estará aquí en un momento, está terminando una carta para Usted. Le deseo suerte dijo, con voz amarga por primera vez, Su antecesor Estuvo escribiéndome dos veces por día durante las últimas dos semanas, pero nada. Si esperan que se retracten y nos brinden una disculpa Si ha estado preparado para persuadir al chico, podría ser, Bueno, tal vez Scrimgeour tenga más éxito. Se hundirá en lo que era claramente un silencio molesto, pero fue roto casi inmediatamente por el retrato, que habló de repente con su voz dura y fría. Al Primer Ministro de los muggles. Se requiere una reunión. Urgente. Sea tan amable de responder de inmediato. Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de la Magia. Si, si, está bien dijo el Primer Ministro distraídamente y apenas se movió mientras las llamas se tornaron verde esmeralda de nuevo, crecieron y revelaron un segundo mago que giraba en su centro, depositándolo luego en la antigua alfombra. Albus se paró y el Primer Ministro hizo lo mismo luego de un momento de vacilación, mirando al recién llegado que se enderezaba, limpiaba su capa negra larga y miraba alrededor. El primer pensamiento del Primer Ministro fue que Rufus Scrimgeour se parecía a un viejo león. Había líneas grises en sus rizos color ocre y sus tupidas cejas, tenía ojos amarillentos y una mirada intensa tras sus gafas de armazón metálico, era muy alto y se movía con gracia a pesar de que caminaba con una leve cojera. Daba una impresión inmediata de astucia y dureza, y el Primer Ministro pensó que comprendía porque la Comunidad Mágica prefería a Scrimgeour en vez de Fudge como un líder en estos tiempos peligrosos. ¿Cómo está usted? dijo el Primer Ministro educadamente estirando su mano. Scrimgeour la estrechó brevemente, con sus ojos escrutando la habitación, luego sacó la varita de su capa. ¿Albus le dijo todo? preguntó caminando hacia la puerta y golpeando la cerradura con su varita. El Primer Ministro oyó la traba. Eh si dijo el Primer Ministro no mago. Y si no le importa preferiría que esa puerta quedase sin llave. Y yo preferiría no ser interrumpido le espetó Scrimgeour o espiado agregó apuntando con su varita a las ventanas, de modo que las cortinas se corrieron Bien, soy un hombre ocupado, así que vayamos al grano. Primero que nada, tenemos que discutir su seguridad.

El Primer Ministro se irguió y replicó: Estoy perfectamente bien con la seguridad que tengo, muchas, Bueno, pero nosotros no le cortó Scrimgeour Seria un peligro para los Muggles si su Primer Ministro cayese bajo el maleficio Imperius. El nuevo secretario en la oficina de afuera ¡No voy a deshacerme de Kingsley Shacklebolt, si eso es lo que está sugiriendo! Dijo el Primer Ministro acaloradamente Es altamente eficiente, hace el doble de trabajo que el resto. Eso porque es un mago dijo Scrimgeour, sin un atisbo de sonrisa Un Auror altamente entrenado, que le ha sido asignado para su protección. ¡No, espere un momento! Declaró el Primer Ministro No pueden poner gente en mi oficina, yo decido quien trabaja para mí, Pensé que estaba contento con Shacklebolt dijo Scrimgeour fríamente. Lo estoy es decir lo estaba. Entonces no hay problema, ¿o sí? dijo Scrimgeour. Yo bueno mientras el trabajo de Shacklebolt siga siendo excelente dijo el Primer Ministro, pero Scrimgeour apenas parecía escucharlo. Albus se puso de pie y les dijo a ambos ya mis servicios fueron cumplidos a cabalidad por lo que me retiro y dirigiendo a la chimenea se marchó Ahora, acerca de Herbert Chorley, su ministro subordinado, continuó. El que ha estado entreteniendo al público por imitar a un pato. ¿Qué pasa con él? pregunto el Primer Ministro. Claramente es la reacción a un maleficio Imperius muy mal hecho. Dijo Scrimgeour. Alteró su cerebro, podría ser peligroso, ¡Solo hace cuac! Dijo el Primer Ministro débilmente Seguramente con un poco de descanso, Con un poco de cuidado con la bebida, En este momento, un grupo de Sanadores del Hospital San Mungo de Heridas y Lesiones Mágicas lo están examinando. Hasta ahora, solo ha tratado de estrangular a tres de ellos. Dijo Scrimgeour Creo que lo mejor será que lo apartemos de la sociedad muggle por un tiempo. Yo bueno estará bien ¿verdad? dijo el Primer Ministro ansiosamente. Scrimgeour se limitó a asentir, yendo hacia la chimenea. Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía para decir. Lo mantendré informado de algún avance, Primer Ministro, o por lo menos si estoy muy ocupado para venir personalmente, le enviaré a Kingsley Shacklebolt o a Nymphadora Tonks. Aurores de toda confianza.

Scrimgeour ya estaba revolviendo en su bolsillo en busca del polvo misterioso que trasformaba verde al fuego. El Primer Ministro lo miró esperanzado por un momento, luego las palabras que había luchado para reprimir brotaron de repente: ¡Pero por todos los cielos… ¡son magos! ¡Pueden hacer magia! ¡Seguramente pueden conjurar bueno ¡cualquier cosa! Scrimgeour se volvió lentamente e intercambió una mirada de incredulidad con El, quien pudo manejar su sonrisa esta vez al tiempo que decía amablemente: El problema es que el otro lado también puede hacer magia, Primer Ministro. Y con eso, camino hacia las llamas verdes brillantes y desapareció.

Contituara


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **SUMMERBEE STREET Y** **LA LEALTAD DE DRACO**

Mientras todo pasaba en la madriguera y en el Ministerio de los No magos, en la Mansión Malfoy después de regresar del sepelio de Cornelius Fudge, Lucius le pregunto a su esposa que si se acordaba de los comentarios de todo lo sucedido cuando fue agradecer a Fudge que hubiese perdido su expediente de la cárcel, gracias a que Cornelius le pidió a Scrimgeour como un favor especial para el que me dejasen libre por las donaciones que efectué durante su tiempo como ministro pero el nuevo Ministro me saco y no puedo salir de la mansión hasta que se fuguen los demás. Le recordó los sucesos del juicio y la consecuencia de este así como lo del apellido Black que le habían asignado a Harry por el testamento de Sirus, por lo que Narcisa inmediatamente recordó y le menciono que Bellatrix decía que eso no era posible que debería ser un error que su primo no podría haber hecho ya que sus tíos se revolcarían en la tumba ya que ese niño era un mestizo y un don nadie eso no es posible, Lucius mira mujer Cornelius me explico que todo lo dicho por Elphias y corroborado por el Director del Banco es real y oficial por lo que ese muchacho se convirtió en adulto a partir del día del juicio promovido por Cornelius y que su nombre quedo asentado en las actas del Ministerio como Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc, padre se atrevió a preguntar Draco los apellidos que nos dices los dos primeros corresponden a sus padres, los dos siguientes los he leído pero no recuerdo su significado y el quinto corresponde a uno de los fundadores del colegio y el ultimo es el de mi Madre y Mío eso implicaría que él se convertiría en familiar mío; efectivamente los nombres que no recuerdas el primero de ellos corresponde a la familia ancestral de los Potter los hermanos Peverell, y el siguiente corresponde a la mayoría de los miembros del consejo de ancianos y de ellos la madre de Potter desciende en línea directa, lo del Gryffindor el Ministro no pudo explicarlo, y lo de Black parece que tu tío lo nombro heredero, pero eso tu madre y sus hermanas pueden pelearlo en la corte.

Lo importante aquí es que fue nombrado Adulto y por lo tanto tiene los privilegios de esa categoría por lo que en el Colegio será mayor de edad y será compañero de Ustedes lo que podría darle mayores privilegios; El Nuevo Ministro me prometió que estudiaría la forma de evitar eso, por lo que no te preocupes, Narcisa le dijo a su Marido en este momento voy a llamar a mi hermana Bellatrix, por lo que es seguro que se deje venir de inmediato con el objeto de discutir que vamos a hacer y seguro querrá interrogarte por todo lo que me acabas de contar de acuerdo, pues no me gusta mucho pero creo que no hay más remedio, de acuerdo llámala por lo que Narcisa invoco su Patronus, de su varita salió un zorro rojo que de inmediato salió por el ventanal del comedor con rumbo fijo; Madre la tía Bellatrix vendrá pero llamaste a la tía Andrómeda la llamaras también, como se te ocurre mencionarla ella defraudo a la familia, eso es lo que piensas y Bella no desde que murió mi tío está enamorada del mestizo de Voldemort, ¡Como se te ocurre decir eso! grito Lucius, pues es lo que se dice en la escuela que es hijo de un No Mago y una Bruja, cuando el Padre iba a contestar la alarma de visitante retumbo en la casa Narcisa se puso de pie y corrió a recibir a su hermana y en cuanto entraron al salón Bella le interrogo a gritos a Lucius ¿es cierto lo que dice Narcisa que ese bastardo lo han nombrado un Black?.

Si Bella en el juicio que se efectuó contra Potter por el Ministro, cuando se retiraron los cargos y resulto inocente, El director del Banco Griphook y el abogado de Potter el mago Elphias Dodge que es como sabes el abogado de Wizengamot, lo nombraron Adulto y le dieron el nombre de Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc y el Ministro termino siendo demandado por ese juicio, y cuando me lo dijo mando traer el registro oficial y en este quedo constancia de tal Nombre; ¡Eso no puede ser! Es imposible la Tía Walburga Black no lo podrá soportar, Creo Bella y Narcisa que primero deben investigar si quieren realmente saber la verdad, De acuerdo mañana a primera hora lo aremos Lucius; A lo que este les respondió es más grave que lo que están viendo las dos ¿Qué le diremos al Señor Tenebroso? Tenemos que ver ese asunto antes de presentarnos con El. Bella le dijo a Lucius pues yo ya me presenté con él, y por lo que dijo a ti te va a castigar fuerte a mí me mando a la cama por ocho días, Colagusano tuvo que curarme a ti yo veré que te traigamos aquí para tu recuperación, con el que está furioso es con Igor Karkarov

Deberemos de hacer un plan antes de presentarnos con El, indico Lucius y las dos hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo. Por lo que mandaron a Draco a sus habitaciones y ellos se pusieron a hacer un plan para presentarse con su Señor y estuvieron así toda la noche por lo que a la hora de abrir el Banco las dos hermanas ya estaban en espera, por lo que al entrar lo primero que hicieron fue pedir una audiencia con el director, en cuanto esté las recibió Las damas consientes del carácter de los Nomos, con toda cortesía se dirigieron al director Griphook, ¿Perdón Señor Director? En el juicio que se llevó a cabo hace días, ayer nos dijeron que Usted y el mago Elphias mencionaron que el joven Potter lleva por apellido El de nuestra familia Black, efectivamente Señoras ese apellido le fue otorgado por el varón que lo hereda por derecho, pero no entiendo cuál es su duda queridas ya que esto tiene un tiempo de que se le otorgo el Señor Sirius Black se lo dio hace tiempo, y de acuerdo con lo que se de sus leyes esto ya es irreversibles queridas, por lo que si requieren más información deben dirigirse al consejo de Wizengamot solo ahí pueden darles toda la información. Por lo que ambas se retiraron y se fueron a su casa y continuaron concibiendo su plan.

Draco pasaba desapercibido por sus Padres y la Tía, cuando terminaron el plan ni cuenta se dieron de su presencia y que todo el plan que le presentarían al Señor Tenebroso quedo guardado en la cabeza de Draco; El cual se quedó cavilando que en ese plan su Padre y Tía lo incluían sin siquiera preguntarle cuál era su opinión, si estaba de acuerdo o no; Draco lo analizo mucho llegando a la conclusión de que su Madre se oponía y llego a la conclusión de que lo querían usar como carnada y tenía grandes posibilidades de morir, que aunque su madre no estuvo de acuerdo Bellatrix la amenazo con decirle al Señor tenebroso que ella no había estado de acuerdo, tomando una decisión que sorprendería a su Padre cuando estos se enterasen pero no le gustaba que lo usaran, por lo que se retiró a sus aposentos y se puso a mandar un pergamino pidiéndole una cita al Jefe de la Legión del Fenix, por lo que tomo su lechuza y la envió a buscar para entregar su misiva pero de inmediato se puso a pensar ¿Cómo se contactaría este con Él? No lo había pensado en ese detalle y en su casa no deberían de saber nada; que el sabía todo lo de su plan y lo que el aria al respecto, estaba consciente que debía de practicar muchísimo lo enseñado por Severus Snape ya que de acuerdo por lo dicho por este tendría que cerrar su mente por completo ya que no podría fallar porque lo mataría de inmediato si el fallaba por lo que se puso a entrenar y se olvidó de la respuesta a su envió, paso el resto del día practicando por lo que solo se dio cuenta que habían regresado sus padres cuando Narcisa lo llamo para la cena.

Bellatrix le informo a su sobrino mira Draco decidimos tu padre y yo que lo mejor para la familia es que pases a formar parte del circulo selecto de Lord Voldemor por lo que fuimos a proponérselo y después de un tiempo estuvo de acuerdo y quiere verte para iniciarte en el grupo debes estar feliz, Draco le respondió que se te olvida que cuando lo estaban decidiendo yo estaba presente y ustedes no tuvieron la delicadeza de preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo o no, por lo que debo de estar feliz Tía si fui tratado como basura que ustedes pueden ponerme donde se les antoja así que ya lo hicieron, de que voy a estar feliz de que tengo una familia que no me toma en cuenta y deciden mi futuro por sus caprichosas ideologías, Draco no entiendes que es un honor el que te va a conceder el Señor Tenebroso, mira Tía lo más seguro es que me mate como lo ha hecho con los últimos dos jóvenes pero lo voy a intentar hacer porque a pesar de todo Yo si amo a mis Madre, no por ti que te tengo en un mal concepto, jamás guardaste un respeto por tu marido muerto, por tu Señor estas enamorada como colegiala de Él, Jovencito no te permito que me hables así, Y tu quien eres para decirme que pienso de Ti, no eres mis padres ni mi padrino solo eres una Tía más de las que tengo y así como no le hablan a mi Tía Andrómeda yo te ignorare por completo y Tu Padre ya que decidiste con esta señora que formaría yo parte del grupo de Voldemor, lo hare pero recuerda que mi mayoría de edad está muy próxima y que soy tu único Hijo y la mayoría del mundo mágico no puede estar tan equivocada como Ustedes creen; Que quieres decir con eso Draco, nada solo que el tiempo decidirá quién tenía razón, hijo intervino Narcisa puedo hablar contigo a solas, si madre tu siempre puedes hacerlo, bien vamos acompáñame al saloncito tomándolo de la mano se dirigieron a este y en cuanto entraron Narcisa puso un sello de silencio para no ser escuchada Mira hijo El Señor Tenebroso es muy vengativo y por esa razón lo acepté está muy molesto con tu Padre y mi hermana por lo que sucedió el año pasado con la Profecía, por eso mismo Madre si yo aceptase de buen grado y esto se sabe de alguna forma en el Colegio seria yo proscrito y no lograría yo nada para ayudarlos deben creer que no me agrada, bien pensado hijo no pensé que fueses tan consiente, dejémoslo así. Mira hijo quizá cambien muchas cosas por aquí lo se Madre, pero debes saber que gracias a mi padrino he aprendido muchas cosas y te prometo que si tu no me mientes yo tampoco lo haré, Draco desde que viniste al mundo jamás te engañado y te diré no estoy de acuerdo con tu Padre y mi hermana y estoy pensando irme solo que no me gustaría separarme de ti, por lo pronto me voy a aislar en el cuartito azul y esta saloncito, mira madre deja que me presenten con el tal Tom y después poder ayudarla más por ahora confía en mí. De acuerdo hijo.

El viernes siguiente su Padre lo llamaron y le informaron que el Lord Voldemor los recibiría esa noche, a lo que Draco les respondió estoy listo, por la noche partieron a verlo y ya en presencia de Él, este lo observo durante mucho rato y al final le dijo veo que eres muy fuerte como Snape, a lo que Draco le respondió es mi Padrino y me ha enseñado muchas cosas, correcto le tomo el brazo izquierdo y le implanto la marca de su círculo y después de hacer eso le dio una misión que tendría que llevar a cabo durante el curso siguiente y que si no lo conseguía El personalmente lo mataría a lo que Draco le dijo por eso me enfrente a mi Tía para que me dé oportunidad de tener éxito , Tu sabes que haces Yo no amenazo en baldé, ya pueden retirarse por medio de tu padre me informes tus avances.

Al regresar a la casa Draco les informo a sus padres que le avisaran para la cena que iba a su habitación, Narcisa le respondió que estaba bien y lo dejaron irse, visto esto Bellatrix le dijo a su cuñado y a su hermana que no entendía por qué Draco no estaba feliz, Narcisa le respondió por eso mismo porque tú no sabes mantenerte callada y eso puede provocar que Draco falle, así que guarda tu alegría para ti y no comprometas a mi hijo de acuerdo.

La cena transcurrió en una discusión entre Bellatrix y Lucius sobre la profecía lo que agradeció Draco por lo que cuando esta termino Draco se dirigió a su habitación pensando en lo sucedido entes de la cena, cuando en su cerebro oyó la voz de Harry que le decía en el **Callejón Diagon** la última semana de agosto cuando compremos los libros, dirígete a las 16:00 horas a la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley, Yo te busco hay mucha gente y podremos hacer algo seguro que los gemelos me ayudaran sin hacer preguntas ni arriesgarte, Draco se quedó pasmado y salió de su recamara y busco a su padre para preguntarle ¿Padre es posible que a pesar que tengo mi mente cerrada y ni Tu jefe pudo entrar alguien pueda pasar mi barrera?, El Padre le respondió de acuerdo con lo que se solo Dumbledore tiene más fuerza que Voldemort ¿Por qué? no solo se me ocurrió, aprovecho iremos por los útiles de este curso, tu decídelo bien será para fines de agosto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **LA VISITA DE DUMBLEDORE**.

El martes por la mañana en las oficinas de del Ministerio en el lobby del mismo que ya había sido reparado junto a la fuente se materializaron tres figuras una fue reconocida de inmediato por el personal que en ese momento recorría el mismo, en ese momento por una de las chimeneas salía Arthur Weasley y por otra salía Rufus Scrimgeour, ambos reconocieron a Albus Dumbledore y se dirigieron a el Rufus le dijo que como era posible que se presentarse de esa forma y no siguiera las reglas y trajera gente de la misma forma, a lo que Albus con su calma ya conocida se giró y saludo a Arthur hola como estas y Molly y tus hijos, todos bien aunque tú sabes del tercero sigue igual, cuando se oyó la voz de Rufus: Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore le está hablando el Ministro, mire Rufus usted será el ministro, pero se le olvida que su servidor soy Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, al cual usted con su cargo nos debe una disculpa y mientras no lo haga es poco lo que me preocupa su opinión Arthur fueses tan amable de indicarle a tu ministro el motivo de mi presencia, con gusto Albus; Pues vera Ministro el Mago Albus está aquí por encargo de la Fuente de la Antigüedad y como él me indico me permito presentarte a sus acompañantes primero le presentare a Adrián Delacour embajador de Francia en Inglaterra y representarte de la Orden del Fénix en el extranjero y al honorable mago Nicolás Flamel Dumbledore quien es un gran mago Inefable que estará ocupando por una temporada en reparar los destrozos ocurridos y solo Él lo podrá hacer y el Director Albus se Retira lo deja con ambos, cuando Rufus lo busco este ya no estaba por lo que Adrián y Nicolás le dijeron pasamos a su despacho o prefiere tratar los asuntos en público; Este los paso a su despacho donde para su sorpresa estaba Elphias quien le dijo Ministro me presento en representación del Wizengamot y le suplico que empecemos por el área del mago Flamel que es el que será más rápido para los tres primero le informo que ambos son familiares entre ellos y el Mago Flamel está emparentado con el Mago Albus Dumbledore, Rufus menciono entendido le pido al Nicolás me exponga el las cosas ya que por lo que puedo deducir no vinieron a pedir mi autorización sino que es un hecho, correcto le respondió Flamel.

Mire primero que nada en su personal no está capacitado para revertir ciertos hechizos por lo que la sección del tiempo y la de profecías será sellada y solo yo poder entrar el sello lo pondrá Albus o alguien similar para que avise a su personal, sé que tiene un jefe de esta sección pero debido a unos acontecimientos lo remplazare pronto por lo que es imprescindible que lo llame, a dijo Elphias está afuera esperando que lo llamen, Rufus lo llamo y le presento y le explico las cuestiones y este le dio las gracias a Nicolás y se retiró por lo que Nicolás le dijo a Rufus que de acuerdo con el consejo de ancianos sus honorarios serian de cierta cantidad y que esta era superior a la que ganaba su jefe por lo que guardase el dato y le dijo que de acuerdo con el asunto se iría a revisar el daño y poder evaluarlo y se desvaneció, Rufus protesto pero Elphias le dijo mire Ministro es método lo invento alguien a quien usted le debe una disculpa y lo que vio fue que Albus está presente pero invisible y pero ya habemos varios magos y brujas que lo efectuamos, así que no se altere y continuemos; Adrián le dijo bien primero que nada debe saber que he sido ya dos veces Ministro de Francia y ahora soy el Embajador en su país y le pido me preste una oficina mientras mis amigos me ayudan a encontrar una; Señor Embajador le puedo prestar la oficina de Una bruja que Falleció hace poco tiempo y fue la tercera secretaria del anterior ministro, por lo que Adrián le dijo entiendo debe ser de la bruja Umbriged le pediré a mi esposa que venga y vea que hay de malo en ella, Rufus puso cara de interrogación pero se reservó su comentario cuando de repente una bruja aunque mayor se veía muy hermosa Adrián se volteo y al verla le dijo amor el Ministro Inglés Rufus Scrimgeour, Apolline solo dijo hola y se dirigió a Adrián diciendo Albus me dijo que requieres que revise algo, este le respondió si Amor me prestaran la oficina que fue de la sapa que nos platicó Gabrielle, bien cual es Elphias le dijo Madam me permite le indico cual es, y salieron del cuarto momento en el que el ministro le pregunto a Adrián que por que su esposa había sido tan poco cortes a lo que Adrián se disculpó diciendo perdón Ministro es un error mío no le advertí que ella es la princesa de las velas hija de la Reina Danay por lo que le suplico no la haga enojar creo que ya está en conocimiento del cambio que puede hacer esta raza, en ese momento regresaban Apolline y Elphias quien venía cargado de ciertos instrumentos para espiar enseñándoselos a su Marido movió sus manos y dijo lo malo al fuego y estos solo dejaron cenizas en el piso y diciéndole bien amor tu despacho quedo listo y me voy Avy mi prima está pidiéndome que valla con ella hablar con su tía Ariadna y se desvaneció;

En esos mismos momentos en el callejón Diagon dentro del caldero chorreante en la habitación 24 por una de las ventanas entro una lechuza blanca que se posó en el respaldo de la silla y estiro su pata con el objeto que la bruja que tenía enfrente pudiese tomar la misiva, Avy, aunque extrañada volteo a ver a su hija y esta tomo el sobre y le dijo a su madre quien en este país nos puede mandar correspondencia, esta le contesto solo mis tíos hija pero no dudes y ábrela y léemela por favor, bien madre la rasgo y empezó a leer Estimada Avy te pongo estas líneas con el propósito que ni tu familia ni la de tus sobrinas se precipite es mi opinión que a más tardar este fin de semana estarás instalada en un lugar que te cubrirá tus expectativas y las de Apolline ten confianza, en estos días te sucederán cosas que no te imaginas serán extrañas pero ninguna mala, Tu Tía Ariadna Dumbledore P. D. estaré con Ustedes a la hora del almuerzo un fuerte abrazo; Madre quien es ella, mira hija recuerdas que cuando fuiste a tu nueva escuela y conociste al Director, bueno madre solo lo vimos todo el tiempo nos atendió una bruja muy amable y te explique qué quedamos en la casa del Fénix y en esta conocimos a unos alumnos que serían compañeros y solo oímos hablar al que según ellos nos dijeron que era el Director y madre te dije que se veía como mi abuelo solo con la barba más larga, lo recuerdo hija llama a Gabrielle y te explico mientras llamo con esta lechuza a tu tía, al llegar Gabrielle, Avy las sentó a las dos en la cama y empezó miren niñas como saben yo me apellido Dumbledore y al hombre que les presentaron como el Director es mi Tío primo hermano de mi Padre y son tres el mayor es Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore y sus hermanos, Aberforth Dumbledore y Ariadna Dumbledore. Y por lo que dice esta semana será rara mira Gabrielle ya le pedí a tu madre que regrese, así que esperemos para ver qué opina ella, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Apolline ella le contó lo sucedido en el ministerio y Avy le enseño la carta y le dijo por lo que escuche de un Abogado de nombre Elphias Doge este me conto que tu Tío está fuertemente peleado con el Ministro y que la tía que te escribió es la directora de los hospitales San Mugo en Inglaterra y de tu otro tío me dijo que es un gran financiero y que ambos trabajan para el Mago más rico, pero es todo lo que se; bien esperemos faltan menos de 20 minutos así que arreglémonos, Apolline le pregunto a Avy y que pasara con Fleur que según nos dijo vendría hoy a presentar a su novio, bien esperemos a ver ya vez que mi tía dijo que estos días serían muy extraños pero siempre buenos.

Faltando cinco minutos la puerta se abrió y pasaron dos personas Fleur y un mago alto de cabello rojo largo con un arete de inmediato Apolline se puso en pie muy seria y Fleur se acercó y le dijo calma madre recuerdas que cuando me gradué en Beauxbatons tú me llamaste y me dijiste que si me enamoraba debía de ser de un mago de renombre o de alguien que tuviese sangre vela, y cuando tú y mi Abuela buscaron se dieron cuenta que para mi edad no había nadie que cubriese el requisito de vela, por lo que me permito presentarles a Bill Weasley y si tú misma recuerdas cuando me autorizaron venir aquí para continuar mi carrera tanto tu como mi abuela revisaron la genealogía de los ingleses y de acuerdo con ustedes este apellido es muy antiguo así que tranquila, en ese momento detrás de Bill las cuatro que estaban de frente a Bill y Fleur pegaron un grito y Ariadna solo les dijo tranquilas lo que vieron se los explicare a la hora del almuerzo y lo que estaba diciendo su hija es cierto pero eso es lo de menos en un momento estarán aquí mis hermanos y de acuerdo con Albus también estarán aquí sus esposos; así que bajemos y esperémoslos no tardan Albus trae a sus maridos con dos Aurores de confianza y Aberforth ya preparo donde será el almuerzo y una pregunta a ustedes dos ya tomaron el curso de Harry ambos respondieron si lo terminamos en Hogwarts antes de vacaciones en el grupo de mi padre dijo Bill eso nos ayudara, bajaron y en ese momento por un lado entraba Aberforth y por el otro Albus el cual llegaba acompañado de los esposos de ambas y el abogado Elphias Doge y los Aurores Alastor Moody y Nymphadora Tonks una vez todos reunidos, Aberforth les menciono partamos de inmediato a Blueprint Café: Queda en un primer piso, arriba del museo del diseño, frente al Támesis.

Al arribar se acercaron caminando las brujas en trajes de coctel y los magos todos iban vestidos con trajes en un gris Oxford con ligeras rayas del color de sus casas de cuando fueron estudiantes, solo Ariadna no se sorprendió por la vestimenta y Alastor traía un parche en su ojo mágico a lo que Ariadna les dijo este lugar es de no magos así que no se alteren ahora pidamos de comer y Albus por un mufiato que no nos escuchen y parece que hay mucho que hablar así que quien quiere empezar Fleur dijo bien yo empiezo como te estaba diciendo Madre ya tengo un año de novia con El y hasta la fecha a cubierto todas las expectativas que tú me dijiste con mi Abuela en eso intervino Albus y le dijo Apolline le puedo preguntar a Usted tiene la idea de los pura Sangre como Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, no me malinterprete la situación es que si queremos que nuestros nietos hereden la parte Vela y no hay varones de la especie mis hijas deberán casarse con alguien que su raza pertenezca a las familias de antigüedad para que conserven sus poderes, bien entonces permítame decirle que el hombre que escogió su hija pertenece a una familia que pertenece a las 50 más antiguas de este país, bien saldado este asunto menciono Adrián creo que deben saber que mi esposa encontró que esa bruja vigilaba a esta lista de magos y brujas y se la entregó a quien tú digas Albus dáselo a mi hermano él se encargara, bien dijo Nicolás les informo mire Albus de los daños a la sección de Misterios hay dos Graves la de las profecías y la del tiempo en las dos intente ver si podía revertir el daño pero creo que requeriré de la ayuda de quienes lo efectuaron sabe quiénes lo hicieron a lo que Albus le dijo se sorprenderán pero si no hay remedio el salón de las profecías lo efectuó quien será tu compañera Gabrielle y hemana menor de tu novio Fleur; todos dijeron eso no es posible una alumna de 5 grado, bueno les dijo Ariadna no debe sorprenderles ya quien les enseño es Monique nada menos que tu novio y él es el responsable de la sala del tiempo.

Que quiere decir tía, Albus les dijo miren todos Ustedes para lo que los mayores se enteren de quienes son el novio de Monique solo les diré que es el adulto más joven de Inglaterra y Ariadna les comento de sus amigos creo le deben preguntar a su hija por lo que nosotros sabemos se escriben bastante y ella es la confidente de mi hijo adoptivo o me equivoco hija, no tía si se mucho de un grupo pero no de toda la escuela , si los famosos nueve que ahora lo más probable es que ahora ustedes suplan a los dos que salieron por cierto mira Albus le mande decir a Avy que para la decisión de donde van a vivir tengan calma algo me dice que va suceder algo extraordinario, Aberforth le respondió fíjate que yo también lo he pensado toda la noche, Albus les dijo entonces ya que no he sido el único pero para ayudarte Nicolás cuanto tiempo requieres, mire tío si todo sale como espero no más de una hora, permítame y serró sus ojos y todos solo lo veían y al cabo de unos minutos este le dijo bien está arreglado para hoy por la tarde, Tu Nicolás los esperaras junto a la fuente fácil los reconocerás ya que Bill y Fleur traerán a Ginny y mi hermana escoltara a Harry y por lo que este me dijo traerá a su primo y a Margaret por lo que yo creo que yo vendré por ustedes cuatro.

Apolline le dijo perdón Albus que es lo de la casa para residir en este país, mi estimada Señora y Adriana si como a mis sobrinos, es nuestro creer que antes de que acabe la semana tendrán una solución a ese asunto, solo una pregunta por lo que se los dos caballeros tendrán que residir aquí normalmente, pero de ustedes damas me podrían decir si esto es igual, Apolline fue la primera en contestar yo viajo mucho a ver a mi madre y ayudarle con los asuntos de nuestra raza, Avy le dijo mire tío yo si estaré permanente, Albus se dirigió a Fleur y le dijo en tu caso y esta le respondió si mi Papá y mi hermana estarán aquí me gustaría estar con ellos y no sola como estoy, Albus se volteó y dirigiéndose a Monique y Gabrielle les dijo ustedes son alumnas y huéspedes de Hogwarts pero de todas maneras aquí.

A las cuatro en punto estaban junto a la fuente tanto Adrián como Nicolás quienes decían es que no puede ser que sean dos jovencitos los autores de lo que me has enseñado, en eso estaban cuando junto a ellos apareció Albus con Apolline, Avy, Monique y Gabrielle y del otro lado aparecieron Bill, Fleur y Ginny y enfrente de ellos vieron ponerse a Ariadna, Harry, Dudley y Margaret los cuales saludaron y Harry le dijo a su Tutor ahí viene la gente del Ministro, Albus le dijo a Nicolás llévalos abajo y platica con ellos los adultos nos encargamos de esto Nicolás y Adrián les pidieron a los jóvenes que los siguieran y entraron en el ascensor y bajaron a la zona de misterios, Nicolás les explico miren jóvenes de acuerdo con lo que me dijo mi tío Harry y Ginny hicieron unos hechizos y si esto es cierto requiero que ambos aprendan este movimiento para revertir lo que hicieron de acuerdo. El Mago Nicolás les enseño un movimiento y unas palabras y Harry al oírlas indicaciones se giró a Ginny y le dijo mira amiga lo que mi suegro quiere es que revirtamos lo que hicimos pero para esto permíteme voy a tener que usar la segunda varita así que permíteme un minuto Nicolás solo se le quedo viendo, Harry le dijo a Ginny que si estaba lista y juntos lanzaron el contra hechizo ambos lo lanzaron con toda su convicción, el Ministerio en pleno se vio envuelto en halo de fuego dentro de un gigantesco tubo de cristal donde se veía fluir Agua, Fuego, Aire y tierra; cuando todo esto acabo Nicolás volteo y vio que todo estaba en su lugar, Dudley le pregunto a Harry primo eso que vi lo hiciste tú, con Ginny pero si por que oye este es el cuarto es donde nos platicaste que estaba esa profecía de ti ¿podríamos verla? ¿Si? Nicolás le respondió mira joven por desgracia según lo que se me explico esta fue arrojada por un lugar donde nadie la podría recuperar, ahora vengan rápido les daré un recorrido antes de que lleguen por ustedes y tu Harry tienes cosas que explicarme, pero será otro día ahí viene tu Tutor y los demás, Nicolás solo les indico estuvo impresionante. Para investigaciones innecesarias desvanézcanse aquí sé que pueden.

Cuando el Ministro y su gente se presentaron Nicolás le pregunto que cual era el motivo de la intromisión que se había acordado cero intromisiones y si esto no lo respetaban él se regresaría a su país y dejaría las cosas como las encontró, Rufus se regresó y pidió una disculpa, a lo que Percy le recrimino Ministro se va dejar que un extranjero lo intimide; El ministro se detuvo y se le quedo viendo y después de unos minutos le dijo mire Weasley de acuerdo con su expediente del Colegio de Hogwarts usted tiene excelentes notas pero en su expediente aquí deja mucho que desear de acuerdo con lo que he podido leer sus hermanos mayores son reconocidos por su habilidad en sus campos y por lo que se sus hermanos menores los gemelos son los comerciantes de mayor éxito en una década y por si Usted no lo sabe dos de los mejores Aurores de su época fueron sus padres y si duda de mis palabras consulte los archivos o pregúntele al Auror Moody o a Kingsley Shacklebolt pero por lo que leí usted cree que la pureza de la raza como el anterior ministro y la sapa razone jovencito y aprovecho para decirle que va ser transferido a un puesto que va más de acuerdo con la formación de su personalidad a partir de este día es nombrado asistente del Departamento de asuntos muggle estará en coordinación con la Directora nacional de los hospitales San Mugo y el jefe del área la bruja Artemesia Spinnet y si me lo pregunta madre de una compañera de su casa y en el último año, por cierto el director de toda la sección de asuntos muggle es su padre.

El miércoles de esa semana Harry estaba inquieto ya que el aviso que Dumbledore pasaría por él lo tenía inquieto, ya que no sabía de qué se trataba la visita, esa tarde noche, sabía que, aunque su Primo y su Tía habían cambiado mucho y realmente podría decirse que cambiaron de corazón, pero su tío como reaccionaria, pero estaba seguro que Dumbledore lo dominaría. Había estado sentado en la silla cercana a la ventana de su habitación por casi cuatro horas mirando hacia la oscura calle, y finalmente había caído dormido con uno de los lados de su cara presionando contra el frío cristal, las gafas chuecas y la boca medio abierta. Los libros e instrumentales del colegio perfectamente empacados en sus compartimientos especiales, la ropa normal de No mago que entre su Tía y primo le habían ayudado a comprar y perfectamente guardada y doblada sobre la cama una muda entera para el viaje anunciado, la jaula de la lechuza le había aplicado tres hechizos de Fregotego para que luciera impecable y todo el periódico empacado en una esquina, solo en su mano tenía la nota de su esperanza, ya que la vida con su Tío era imposible.

Cerca, en el piso se encontraba un folleto púrpura grabado con las palabras: PUBLICACIÓN REALIZADA POR El ministerio de Magia PROTEGIENDO TU CASA Y TU FAMILIA CONTRA LAS FUERZAS OSCURAS. La Comunidad Mágica actualmente está bajo la amenaza de una organización que se autonombra Los Mortifagos. El seguir los siguientes puntos de seguridad lo protegerán a usted, su familia y su casa de un ataque.

1\. Se le recomienda no salir de su casa solo.

2\. Debe tener cuidado especial durante las horas nocturnas. De ser posible, termine sus actividades antes de la puesta del sol.

3\. Revise las medidas de seguridad en su casa, asegurándose que todos los miembros de su familia están dentro de alguna medida de protección como el Escudo y Encantamientos Desilusionadores, y en caso de familiares menores de edad, Apariciones en Conjunto.

4\. Póngase de acuerdo sobre preguntas de seguridad con familiares cercanos y amigos para detectar algún Mortifago encubierto por medio de una Poción Multijugos. (Ver página 2).

5\. Si sospecha que un miembro de su familia, colega, amigo o vecino actúa de manera extraña, contacte a la Patrulla de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica de inmediato. Quizás estén bajo el hechizo Imperius (Ver página 4).

6\. Si la Marca Oscura aparece sobre cualquier lugar o edificio. NO ENTRE, pero contacte a la Oficina de Aurores inmediatamente.

7\. Testigos no confirmados sugieren que los Mortifagos podrían estar usando Inferi (ver página 10).

Cualquier sospecha de un Inferius, o encontrarse con ellos, deben ser reportados al Ministerio INMEDIATAMENTE.

Harry se quejó en su sueño y su rostro resbaló unos milímetros haciendo que sus gafas se enchuecaran aún más, pero no despertó. Un reloj alarma, reparado por Harry varios años atrás, dejaba escuchar el segundero, mostrando un minuto para las once. Cerca de él, sostenido por la relajada mano de Harry estaba un trozo de pergamino cubierto por una escritura delgada y elegante. Harry había leído esta carta tantas veces desde su llegada tres días atrás que, aunque había sido entregada en un rollo perfectamente doblado, ahora estaba completamente lisa.

Querido Harry: Si te parece conveniente, llegaré al número cuatro de Privet Drive este miércoles a las once p.m. para escoltarte para que me ayudes con un asunto que es de suma importancia y está pendiente y de acuerdo con el resultado podrías ir a casa de los Weasley o a tu viaje de vacaciones. Si estás de acuerdo, estaría encantado de tu asistencia a un encuentro que espero atender camino al inicio de tus vacaciones. Explicaré esto ampliamente cuando te vea. Hazme el favor de enviarme tu respuesta con esta lechuza. Esperando verte este miércoles,

Atentamente

Albus Dumbledore

Aunque ya lo sabía de memoria, Harry se había pasado echando una mirada furtiva a esta misiva, desde las nueve de la noche, cuando había tomado asiento en su posición cerca de la ventana, la cual tenía una razonable vista de ambos lados de la calle Privet Drive. Cuando el timbre sonó el tubo que salir volando, aunque su tío ya le había adelantado.

Buenas noches. Usted debe ser el Señor Dursley. ¿Puedo preguntar si Harry le ha dicho que vendría a recogerlo? Harry bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, dos escalones a la vez, llegando abruptamente al final, En la entrada se encontraba un hombre alto, delgado, con una barba larga color plata. Sus lentillas de media luna estaban sostenidas en su larga nariz y llevaba puesto una capa de viaje verde olivo, así como un sombrero puntiagudo. Vernon Dursley, cuyo bigote era tan extravagante como el de una foca adulta, y quien vestía una bata púrpura, permanecía mirando al visitante como si no pudiese creer lo que veían sus pequeños ojos. La tía petunia salió de la cocina seguida de Dursley ambos con unas charolas de bocadillo y le dijo sea Usted Bienvenido Sr. Director mi marido se está haciendo el tonto ya que Harry nos avisó de su llegada le dijo a Dumbledore tranquilamente, Harry nos avisó desde el día en que recibió su nota. Asumamos que usted no le hace caso al tonto este y me permite invitarlo amablemente a entrar en casa. Por lo que me platico Harry no es correcto permanecer mucho tiempo en la calle en estos tiempos difíciles. Dumbledore caminó decididamente atravesando el umbral y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última Misiva dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo su desviada nariz hacia el Tía Petunia; efectivamente Señor Director y desde entonces cometí muchos errores tanto yo como los que le inculqué a mi hijo, lo de mi esposo siempre ha sido así y es extremadamente cerrado a sus ideas. Harry no dudaba que su tío recuperaría el hablaría pronto, la pulsante vena en la sien de su tío estaba alcanzando un punto peligroso, pero algo acerca de Dumbledore parecía haberle robado temporalmente la respiración. Quizá se debía al inconfundible aspecto mágico de su apariencia, pero también podía percibir que estaba frente un hombre a quien sería muy difícil insultar. Ah, Buenas noches Harry dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo a través de sus lentes de media luna con una expresión de satisfacción. Excelente, excelente. Esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto en Tío Vernon. Estaba claro que por lo que a él respectaba, ningún hombre que pudiera mirar a Harry y dijese excelente pudiese ser un hombre al cual jamás vería a la cara. No quise ser descortés comenzó, en un tono que cargaba fuerte dosis de hostilidad en cada sílaba, pero tristemente la hostilidad accidental ocurre frecuentemente en nuestros días Dumbledore terminó la frase gravemente. Es mejor no decir nada al respecto, estimado hombre y recuerde siempre estas sabias palabras "Si al hablar no haz de agradar lo mejor te será callar". Ah, Petunia. Le dijo al Director le prepare unos postres que Harry me informo le son de su agrado; muchas gracias les invitare yo una copita del mejor vino de hidromiel, Correcto le indico Petunia y en un plato grande le sirvió una serie de postres y Albus comenzó a degustar alabando su sabor cuando termino le agradeció a petunia y dirigiéndose a todos le menciono La causa de la visita en esta ocasión es para Harry y nos queda poco tiempo. Albus Dumbledore ¿quiere que los dejemos a solas? le pregunto Petunia a Albus, dijo Dumbledore. Hemos mantenido correspondencia, por supuesto. Harry pensó que era una manera curiosa de recordarle a Tía Petunia que una vez le envió un vociferador, pero Tía Petunia no parecía haber comprendido que solo se tratase de ese vociferador ya que ella sabía que había desde niña había correspondencia entre ambos. Y este debe ser su hijo, ¿Dudley? En esos momentos Dudley regresaba de la cocina con más postres y cruzaba a la sala. Su larga y rubia cabeza saliendo del cuello de su pijama lucía extremadamente mucho más delgado. Si hijo soy el director de la escuela de tu primo, pero no seré el de tus hijos o hijas ya me abre retirado cuando estos les toque entrar Al Colegio de Hogwarts;

Dumbledore espero uno o dos segundos, aparentemente para ver si alguno de los Dursley decía algo, pero mientras esperaba, una sonrisa se formó en su boca. Harry quieres tomar asiento aquí a mi derecha, salto los últimos dos escalones y siguió a Dumbledore, quien se había acercado al sofá cerca del fuego y miraba los alrededores con una expresión de incipiente interés. Lucían extraordinariamente fuera de lugar. En correspondencia a su Amabilidad permítame servirle un poco más de vino más exquisito de mi mundo, ¿No vamos Señor? ¡Calla Vernon si no tienes que decir algo con decencia calla! Le espeto petunia, deberás no prefiere hablar a solas con mi sobrino nosotros pasaríamos a los dormitorios no querida mía lo que le tengo que decir lo pueden oír Ustedes principalmente tu esposo con esos ojos de ambición; Preguntó Harry ansiosamente a mí. Sí, claro, pero hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir primero dijo Dumbledore. Y preferiría no hacerlo afuera. Abusaremos un poco más de la hospitalidad de tu tía. Oh ¿en verdad? Señor ¿qué le paso a su? Después Harry, dijo Dumbledore, Siéntate por favor. Harry tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba vacía al lado de su Director, prefiriendo no mirar a Vernon Dursley quien parecía sumido en silencio. Dijo Dumbledore, levantando su vaso hacia Harry, quien a su vez tomó el suyo y se lo empinó. Jamás había probado algo semejante, pero lo disfrutó inmensamente. Vernon después de una rápida mirada y asustada, trato de ignorarlos Harry dijo Dumbledore, volviéndose por completo hacia él, Tenemos un problema que esperamos tú puedas resolver por nosotros. Por nosotros me refiero a La Orden del Fénix. Pero antes que nada debo decirte que de acuerdo con el plan que tú ya conoces el testamento de Sirius fue descubierto hace una semana y te ha heredado todo lo que poseía. Sobre el sofá, la cabeza de Tío Vernon giró, pero Harry no lo miró ni pudo pensar en nada que decir excepto, Oh, en serio eso se puede.

De forma general y yendo al grano continuo Dumbledore. Añadirán una considerable cantidad de oro a tu cuenta en Gringotts, y además heredaste todos los objetos personales de Sirius. En cuanto a la problemática legal ¿Su padrino murió? dijo Tío Vernon a voz de cuello desde el sofá. Dumbledore y Harry voltearon a verle, ¿Está muerto? ¿Su Padrino? Sí dijo Dumbledore. No le preguntó a Harry por qué no les había confiado eso a los Dursley ya que sabía que la relación no había sido buena. Nuestro problema continuó diciéndole a Harry como si no hubieran interrumpido, es que Sirius también te ha dejado Número Doce de Grimmauld Place. ¿Le han dejado una casa? dijo el Tío Vernon sonoramente, sus pequeños ojos entrecerrados, pero nadie le contestó. Pueden seguir utilizándola como Cuartel General dijo Harry, No me importa. Pueden conservarla, yo realmente no la quiero. hasta que regrese quien Usted sabe no querría poner un pie en Número 12 de Grimmauld Place de nuevo si podía evitarlo. Eso es generoso dijo Dumbledore. Hemos, sin embargo, abandonado el edificio temporalmente. ¿Por qué? Bueno dijo Dumbledore, ignorando los balbuceos de Tío Vernon, quien estaba en esos momentos siendo atacado en la cabeza por la ambición. La tradición de la familia Black decreta que la casa tiene que seguir una línea directa al siguiente heredero con el apellido 'Black'. Sirius era el último de esta línea ya que su hermano menor Regulus falleció antes que él, y ninguno tuvo hijos. Mientras que su testamento plantea perfectamente claro que él quería que tú tuvieras la casa, aún cabe la posibilidad de que exista algún hechizo o encantamiento que se haya puesto en el lugar para asegurarse que no pueda pertenecer a nadie que no sea de sangre pura. Una imagen vívida del cuadro de la madre de Sirius que colgaba del recibidor de Número Doce de Grimmauld Place apareció en la mente de Harry. Apuesto a que lo hay dijo.

Exactamente respondió Dumbledore. Si tal encantamiento existe, entonces lo más seguro es que el dueño de la casa se trate de alguno de los familiares vivos más cercanos, lo que resulta en su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry se puso de pie intempestivamente; el telescopio y las zapatillas deportivas que estaban sobre su regazo rodaron hasta el piso. Bellatrix Lestrange, la asesina de Regulus, ¿heredaría su casa. No exclamó. Bueno, obviamente también nosotros preferiríamos que eso no sucediera dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente. La situación está llena de complicaciones. No sabemos si los encantamientos que nosotros mismos pusimos sobre la construcción, por ejemplo, haciéndola Indetectable, funcionarán ahora que los bienes han dejado de ser de Sirius. Podría suceder que Bellatrix pusiera un pie en la entrada en cualquier momento. Naturalmente tuvimos que dejar la casa hasta que clarifiquemos nuestra posición. Pero, ¿cómo sabrá si yo puedo quedarme con ella? Afortunadamente dijo Dumbledore, Hay una forma muy simple. Colocó su vaso vació sobre una mesilla que tenía al lado de su asiento, tomo otro postre, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Vernon Dursley simplemente se hundió en el sillón individual al lado del love seat donde se encontraban Tía Petunia y Dudley quienes solo se le quedaron viendo con cara de reproche y para que ya no dijera nada, y lo observaban divertidos, Verás le dijo Dumbledore a Harry y de nuevo hablaba como si Tío Vernon no hubiera abierto la boca. Si en verdad has heredado la casa y las demás posesiones de los Black, también has heredado, Movió la varita por quinta ocasión. Hubo un sonido fuerte, como un tronido y un elfo domestico apareció, con una nariz puntiaguda, gigantes orejas de murciélago y unos ojos enormes Kreacher con su uniforme negro con el escudo de los Black terminó Dumbledore. ¡Kreacher al ver a Harry realizo una profunda reverencia y le dijo amo lo he espero en casa y le solicito si no le molesta autorización para mi nieta me pide que le ayude y no estaré solo en casa ella me ayudaría a mantenérsela impecable como esta bella casa; Bueno, eso simplifica las cosas dijo Dumbledore jovialmente. Parece ser que Sirius sabía lo que hacía. Eres el nuevo dueño de Número Doce de Grimmauld Place y de Kreacher, y de todo lo demás.

Bien, dijo Dumbledore. También está lo referente al hipógrifo, Buckbeak. Hagrid ha intentado quedarse con él desde que Sirius murió, pero Buckbeak es tuyo ahora, así que si tú prefieres que las cosas sean de otra manera... No dijo Harry inmediatamente, puede quedarse con Hagrid, creo que Buckbeak preferiría eso. Hagrid quedará encantado, dijo sonriente Dumbledore. Estaba impaciente por ver a Buckbeak de nuevo. Incidentalmente hemos decidido, por la seguridad de Buckbeak, renombrarlo como 'Witherwings' desde ahora, aunque dudo mucho que el Ministerio siquiera adivine que se trata del hipógrifo que una vez condeno a muerte. Ahora, Harry, ¿ya empacaste? Eh… Le tomó poco más de un minuto bajar todo lo que necesitaba; Entonces teniendo su baúl en una mano uso el hechizo Mobilicorpus levito y sosteniendo la jaula de Hedwig en la otra, tomó el camino escaleras abajo. Se desilusionó al descubrir que Dumbledore no lo esperaba en el recibidor, lo que significaba que tendría que regresar a la sala. Solo Petunia hablaba le preguntaba al Director que como podría ella disculparse con su madre y su hermana, que Harry le había dicho que les hablase a sus lentes, pero ella no entendía como esto podía funcionar. Dumbledore tranquilo y quedamente le explico en el mundo de Ustedes cuando mueren se pueden ir al cielo, purgatorio e Infierno y en el mundo de los Magos solo existen dos dimensiones la tercera que es la que están viendo y la Cuarta que es donde están los que mueren y que los Lentes de Harry tienen un hechizo hecho por El mismo que permite a sus Ancestros ver lo que El ve, por lo que usted puede hablar y si pone atención los escuchara, y Harry crees que mañana puedas mandar hacerte otros y dejarle estos a tu tía, yo creo si Director. Ya estoy listo. Bien respondió Dumbledore.

Sólo una última cosa y se dirigió a la Tía una vez más. Como seguramente creo que no están enterados, Harry, aunque ya legalmente es mayor de edad para efectos de la magia protectora seria mayor de edad el año que viene. No hay problema y le prometo que lo trataremos como lo que es mi sobrino, dijo tía Petunia, hablando por primera vez con mucha cortesía dirigiéndose a Dumbledore. ¿Disculpe? dijo a Dumbledore amablemente.

Que no lo será protesto Vermon. Él es un mes más joven que mi Dudley, y este no cumple los dieciocho sino hasta dentro de dos años. Ah menciono Dumbledore complacido, Pero en el Mundo Mágico, nosotros alcanzamos la mayoría de edad a los diecisiete. Tío Vernon musitó, ¡Absurdo! Petunia lo interrumpió diciendo ya te he dicho estos días que, si no quieres entender que mi sobrino y mi hermana, así como mi madre pertenecen a otro tipo de sociedad mejor no abrieras la boca. Pero Dumbledore lo ignoró. Ahora, como ustedes ya saben, el hechicero conocido como Lord Voldemort regresó al país. La comunidad Mágica está en estado de guerra. Harry, a quien Lord Voldemort ha intentado asesinar en numerosas ocasiones, está en un mayor peligro ahora que el día en que les mande la carta hace quince años, explicando lo sucedido con respecto al asesinato de sus padres y expresando la esperanza de que pudiesen cuidarlo como si fuera su propio hijo. Cuando menos una semana al año. Dumbledore hizo una pausa, y aunque su voz parecía tranquila y suave, y no daba signo alguno de enojo, Harry sintió como si un escalofrío emanara de él al tiempo que notaba cómo los Dursley lucían muy pequeños todos juntos. No hicieron lo que les pedí. Nunca trataron a Harry como hijo suyo. No ha conocido sino rechazo y recurrente crueldad en sus manos. Lo mejor que pudo pasarle fue que su Padrino Misterioso decidió mandarlo al pasado y al menos escapó del inmenso daño que le han infringido al desafortunado muchacho que está sentado entre ustedes que si no es por su Abuela y Harry que lo han ayudado, sino ya parecería una ballena Azul. Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon miraron instintivamente hacia dicho lugar, esperando ver a alguien más que no fuera Dudley sentado entre ellos. ¿Nosotros... maltratar a Dursley?, ¿Qué es lo que...? comenzó a espetar Tío Vernon furiosamente, pero Dumbledore levanto su dedo índice ordenando silencio, un silencio que se sintió como si hubiesen dejado mudo a tío Vernon.

"La magia que invoqué hace quince años daba a Harry una protección poderosa mientras él aún pudiera llamar a esta casa 'hogar' aunque sea solo por la semana que ha tenido que pasar desde que murieron sus Padres. Sin importar lo miserable que fuera aquí, lo despreciado que se sintiese o maltratado, al menos y contra toda su voluntad le permitió protección. Esta magia dejará de tener efecto en el momento en que Harry cumpla los diecisiete años"; en otras palabras, en el momento en que se convierta en un hombre. Sólo les pido una cosa: que le permitan regresar una vez más a esta casa, antes de su cumpleaños número diecisiete, lo cual asegurará que dicha protección tendrá efecto hasta ese día. Petunia le indico a Albus Dumbledore si es necesario los dos meses se puede quedar, mi querida Señora Petunia con que él considere esta su casa la protección funcionara hasta el 31 de julio. Y Ninguno de los tres Dursley estará seguro ya veremos a que casa de seguridad los trasladamos ya trabajamos en ello para Ustedes y Harry habló de su tío, Usted querida Señora y de su hijo. Dudley temblaba literalmente, Maestro y las alas de protección que yo puse no cree que sean suficiente, eso lo sabremos hasta el 31 de julio próximo, pero de que hay que reubicarlos eso es sin duda si Dolores los pudo localizar a él le será más facial ya veremos como si aún tratase de comprender por qué decían que le haría daño. Tío Vernon lucía como si tuviese atorada una gran roca en la garganta; tía Petunia, sin embargo, estaba completamente ruborizada y eso se puede lograr, Es muy seguro que sí, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Bien Harry creo que es tiempo de irnos dijo Dumbledore por fin, poniéndose en pie y alisando su largo abrigo. Hasta la próxima, les dijo a los Dursley, El Tío parecían desear que ese momento podría esperar para siempre, en lo que a él concernía, y Albus después de inclinar su sombrero, salió de la habitación.

Adiós dijo Harry apresuradamente a los Dursley, y siguió a Dumbledore, quien se detuvo junto al baúl de Harry en donde también se encontraba la jaula de Hedwig. No queremos que esto sea un estorbo para nosotros en estos momentos dijo sacando de nuevo su varita. Creo que deberás enviar esto a la Madriguera, antes que nada. Sin embargo, quiero que lleves contigo tu Capa Invisible, por si acaso. Harry sacó su capa del baúl, tratando de no mostrarle a su tío y tía como era en realidad su Baúl. Cuando la hubo acomodado dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Harry movió su mano y el baúl, la jaula y Hedwig se desvanecieron. Dumbledore movió la varita y la puerta frontal se abrió hacia la fría y brumosa oscuridad. Y ahora Harry, adentrémonos en la noche y prosigamos esta peligrosa e inesperable aventura.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **EL JURAMENTO INQUEBRANTABLE**

A muchas millas de distancia, la fresca neblina que presionaba contra la ventana del Castillo de Summerbee una antigua fortaleza de la época de las cruzadas por la que corría un río que se metía entre las orillas plagadas de vegetación. Una inmensa chimenea, reliquia de un molino en desuso, se encontraba detrás, sombría y siniestra. No se escuchaba nada aparte de un escuálido zorro que se había acercado hasta la orilla para olfatear esperanzadamente un viejo conejo que vagaba por el prado, en el alto pastizal. Pero luego, con un muy imperceptible 'pop', una delgada y encapuchada figura se apareció de la nada, en la orilla del río. El zorro quedó inmovilizado, sus precavidos ojos voltearon hacia ese extraño fenómeno. Dos figuras brotaron de la nada y pareció que se estaban orientándose, luego se alejaron con zancadas rápidas y ligeras, con sus capas crujiendo contra el pasto. Madre a donde nos dirigimos, Draco tomé mi decisión. Y vamos a ver a la única persona que estoy segura que te ayudara en tu misión le respondió Narcissa alcanzó el final de la orilla, donde varias vías viejas separaban el río de una calle estrecha y adoquinada. Draco, la siguió. Uno al lado de la otra, permanecieron mirando a lo largo de la calle por las hileras e hileras de casas hechas de ladrillo, sus ventanas grises y poco visibles en la oscuridad. ¿Aquí vive? preguntó Draco con voz curiosidad. ¿Aquí? ¿En este antiguo castillo? Debemos ser los primeros de nuestra clase que lo pisamos, Pero Narcissa le contesto deberás de saber que su madre y el son de los nuestros y El en particular te supera en mucho. y se apresuró a cruzar el camino.

Draco tenía que correr para alcanzar a Narcissa precipitándose. El perseguidor alcanzó a su Madre tan pronto dio vuelta a otra esquina, esta vez consiguió tomar su brazo y la volteó para que pudieran verse cara a cara. Madre etas segura que debemos hacer esto podemos confiar en él. Mira hijo El Señor Oscuro confía en él, ¿o no? Jamás me ha quedado claro Me queda en duda, lo que si se y creo que tú también es que Dumbledore si confía en él, acomodaba su capucha mientras miraba alrededor para verificar que estuviesen efectivamente solos. De todos modos, Madre cuando Voldemort me dijo lo del plan nos dijo que no hablemos con nadie. Hijo ni tu ni Yo le vamos a contar Por fin, Narcissa se apresuró en una calle llamada 'Summerbee Street', en la cual la chimenea de molino altísima pareció cernirse como un dedo gigantesco. Sus pasos resonaron sobre los adoquines, mientras pasaba cerca de ventanas tapizadas, hasta que llegó a la entrada de la casa, donde una luz titilante brillaba tenuemente a través de las cortinas en el cuarto de abajo. Llamó a la puerta, habían llegado. Juntos aguardaron ahí de pie, jadeando ligeramente, aspirando el olor del campo húmedo que les llegó sobre la brisa de la noche. Después de unos segundos, oyeron el movimiento detrás de la puerta y se abrió la puerta. Se podía ver la sombra de un hombre que las miraba, un hombre con el pelo largo negro que caía como en cortinas alrededor de una cara cetrina y ojos negros. Narcissa se quitó su capucha. Era tan pálida que pareció brillar en la oscuridad; el pelo largo rubio fluyendo en su espalda, le dio el aspecto de un ahogado. ¡Narcissa! dijo el hombre, abriendo la puerta un poco más, de modo que la luz cayó sobre ella y sobre su hijo también. ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable! Severus, dijo ella en un susurro cansado. ¿Puedo hablarle? Es urgente. Pero desde luego.

Él se apartó para permitirle que pasara a la casa. Su hijo entró. Draco y saludo a su padrino en forma Cortez, y cerró la puerta con un chasquido detrás de ellos. Estaban avanzando directamente a una sala recepción, casi del tamaño de la del Colegio que tenía el aspecto de un área iluminada indirectamente con una luz azulada, Las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas de libros, la mayor parte de ellos cubiertos con un viejo cuero negro o marrón; un sofá tapizado en piel de tigre que lucia contrástate con los libros, en combinación sillón tapizado con piel de leopardo, y una mesa que abarcaba casi doce metros y en ella se distinguían diferentes equipos estaban de pie agrupados donde se distinguían diferentes pasiones y libros abiertos en diferentes paginas lo que a para ambos les hizo suponer que cada equipo realizaba diferentes pociones. El lugar tenía un aire de antiquísimo, como si no estuviera habitado por lo general. Snape le señaló el sofá a Narcissa. Ella dejó su capa, se corrió a un lado, y se sentó, contemplando sus manos blancas y temblorosas en su regazo. Draco se sentó al lado. ¿Pues de modo que, qué puedo hacer por ustedes? preguntó Snape, sentándose en el sillón frente a las dos. ¿Estamos solos, ¿verdad? preguntó Narcissa en voz baja. Sí, desde luego. ¿Verdad? Señaló con su varita a la pared de libros detrás de él y con un golpe, una puerta escondida se abrió, revelando una escalera estrecha sobre la cual se distinguía una alfombra en un tono verde lima. Primero que nada, casi nunca tengo invitados, dijo Snape perezosamente. Permítanme invitarles unas bebidas, si lo desean, dijo Snape.

Les aclaro esta casa ha sido de la familia de mi padre desde tiempos Señoriales y dado mi trabajo se encuentra descuidada pero es más grande en extensión que la tuya Narcisa en todo y por cierto tu hermana Bella ya se repuso del castigo así como tu marido, en ese momento fue Draco el que respondió mire profesor mi Padre ya camina poco pero ya lo hace y la Señora por la que pregunto creo que está en mejores condiciones y ocupa la ala norte de la casa, Bien Draco eso me confirma el rumor de que tus padres ya no convive juntos pero eso es asunto de Ustedes y no me voy a meter a investigar más, solo me permitiré de consultar por tu otra hermana la habías matado en vida ya que se casó con un mestizo como yo y nuestro amo, o me equivoco y de mí no tienen idea de quién soy y de que extirpe vengo. Permíteme hacer unas aclaraciones las sangres más antiguas de nuestro mundo son mestizas y estas son Los Peverell de donde vienen los Potter. Princeps de donde salen los Evans: Longbottom, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, que por cierto nada tiene que ver con el Sr. Tenebroso, Ravenclaw, Kyteler de donde descienden los Dumbledore, los Blakc, Summerbee de donde desciendo yo, Lovegood y los Andros que aunque me pese viene Lupin que es primo lejano mío, Gwyddyon cuyo descendiente es Flitwick, más otros que tu marido ha ayudado a matar todos ellos mestizos solo te informo que tu hermana Bella está enamorada del único ser que de eso no tiene ni idea.

Unos segundos Narcisa recapacito y le respondió mira Severus de lo que dices tienes razón y ya que me preguntaste por Andromeda te informo que hice las paces con ella y para tu conocimiento espero que ella y su familia me acepten a pasar las festividades donde viven. después Snape volvió servir tres vasos del vino rojo sangre y dio dos de ellos a sus invitados. Narcissa murmuró una palabra de agradecimiento, mientras que Draco pregunto Padrino es correcto que yo beba esto, Esto no pareció enojarlo; al contrario, pareció más bien divertirlo. Por lo que veo Draco no sabes cómo dirigirte a mí y te diré en la escuela seré tu Profesor y fuera de este dime padrino o simplemente Severus recuerda hijo que yo no tengo familia y tú y tu madre son lo más cercano a eso Salud, dijo, levantando su vaso y tomándoselo todo. Cuando Narcissa tomó su segunda bebida, dijo de prisa: Severus, siento venir aquí de esta forma, pero tenía que verte. Pienso que eres el único que puede ayudarme. Snape levantó una mano para callarla, luego señaló con su varita otra vez en la puerta oculta de la escalera. Mufiato.

Snape se dirigió a Narcisa. Entonces ¿viniste? ¿A pedir ayuda, Narcissa? Ella lo miró, con cara de elocuente desesperación. Sí, Severus. Yo pienso que eres el único que puede ayudarme, no tengo a nadie más que me ayude. Lucius está en malos términos con el Señor tenebroso y no sé si tiene buena relación con Dumbledore y el Nuevo Ministro lo ve con recelo y. Cerró sus ojos y dos grandes lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. El Señor Oscuro me ha prohibido hablar de esto continuó Narcissa, con sus ojos todavía cerrados. Desea que nadie sepa del plan. Narcissa largó un grito ahogado como si Snape la hubiese bañado con agua helada. Y aunque estoy escondida me da miedo hablar, Pero Snape se puso de pie y se acercó a Narcissa con el ceño fruncido. Sucede que sé del plan, dijo en voz baja. Soy uno de los pocos a los que el Señor Oscuro les ha contado. De todos modos, yo lo he guardado en secreto, Narcissa, debes ser prudente de no presentarte al Señor Oscuro. ¡Sabía que lo deberías saber! dijo Narcissa, respirando mejor. ¡Él confía en ti, Severus! ¡Y es porque tiene dieciséis años y no tiene idea de lo que se oculta detrás de esto! ¿Por qué, Severus? ¿Por qué mi hijo? ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Esto es una venganza por el error de Lucius, lo sé! Snape no dijo nada. Apartó su vista de la mirada llorosa de Narcissa como si fuera indecente, pero no pudo evitar tener que oírla. ¿Es por eso que escogió a Draco, ¿no? insistió ella.

¿Para castigar a Lucius? Si Draco tiene éxito, dijo Snape, todavía sin mirarla, será homenajeado por encima de todos los otros. ¡Pero no tendrá éxito! sollozó Narcissa. ¿Cómo podrá tenerlo?, cuando el mismo Señor Oscuro no pudo con él en el ministerio y siendo más joven que Él; Narcissa pareció haberse descontrolado. Solo me refiero a que nadie ha tenido éxito, Severus por favor tú eres, tú has sido siempre, el maestro favorito de Draco eres el Padrino, amigo te lo suplico eres el consejero favorito en el que más confía el Señor Oscuro ¿Hablarás con él, lo convencerás? El Señor Oscuro no será persuadido, y no soy tan estúpido como para intentarlo dijo Snape encogiéndose. No puedo pretender que el Señor Oscuro no esté enojado con Lucius y tu hermana. Lucius estaba a cargo. Lo capturaron, con muchos otros, y fallaron al intentar recuperar la profecía. Sí, el Señor Oscuro está enojado, Narcissa, muy enojado, en efecto. ¡Tengo razón, ha escogido a Draco para vengarse! Del error de mi hermanita por loca e impetuosa y la falta de carácter de Lucius que no la supo controlar a mi alocada hermana se atragantó Narcissa. Eso no significa que tendrá éxito, ¡quiere que lo maten! Como Snape no dijo nada, Narcissa pareció perder el auto control que poseía. Poniéndose de pie, caminó tambaleándose hacia Snape y se colgó de su ropa. Se puso cara a cara con él, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y ahogó un grito, Puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo en lugar de Draco, Severus. Vas a tener éxito, por supuesto que lo tendrás, y él te recompensará en frente de todos. Snape la tomó de las muñecas y sacó sus manos. Mirando hacia abajo, a la cara cubierta de lágrimas dijo lentamente, Él pretende que lo haga al final, supongo. Pero determinó que Draco lo haga primero. Ya ves, en el raro caso de que Draco tenga éxito, podré permanecer en Hogwarts un poco más, cumpliendo mi útil papel de espía. En otras palabras, ¡eso no significa que Draco no sea asesinado! El Señor oscuro está muy enojado repitió Snape tranquilamente.

Narcissa dio un pequeño grito de desesperación y jaló su larga cabellera rubia. Snape se detuvo, la tomó de los brazos, la levantó, y la condujo hasta el sofá. Luego le sirvió más vino y puso el vaso en su mano. Narcissa, es suficiente. Bebe esto. Escúchame. Narcissa se quedó quieta por un momento; tomó un tembloroso sorbo de vino. Podría ser posible que ayude a Draco. Ella se levantó, con su cara blanca como el papel, y sus ojos enormes. Severus oh, Severus ¿Lo ayudarás? ¿Lo protegerás que nadie lo lastime? Podría intentarlo. Narcissa arrojó su vaso; éste se deslizó por la mesa, mientras ella se levantó del sofá y se puso de rodillas a los pies de Snape, tomó sus manos, y las besó. Si estarás allí para protegerlo ¿Severus, me lo juras? ¿Promesa Inquebrantable? Ciertamente, Narcissa, debo hacer la Promesa Inquebrantable dijo Snape tranquilamente. Quizás tu hijo consienta en ser Testigo. La boca de Draco se abrió. Snape se bajó por lo que quedó de rodillas frente a Narcissa. Bajo la mirada asombrada de Draco, se tomaron de ambas manos. Necesitarás tu varita, Draco, dijo Snape fríamente. El la sacó, mirando todavía consternado. Y necesitarás moverte más cerca dijo él. Este se paró adelante por lo que estaba por arriba de ellos, y puso la punta de su varita sobre sus dos manos unidas. Narcissa habló. ¿Vas a vigilar a mi hijo, Draco, mientras está cumpliendo los deseos del Señor Oscuro? ¡Lo haré! Dijo Snape. Una fina lengua de llama brillante salió de la varita y ató alrededor de sus manos una especie de cuerda roja caliente. ¿Y vas a protegerlo del dolor, con tu mejor destreza? ¡Lo haré!, dijo Snape. Una segunda lengua de llamas se disparó de la varita y entrecruzó con la primera, haciendo una cuerda más brillante. Y, si necesariamente si Draco fallase susurró Narcissa ¿Llevarías a cabo la acción que el Señor Oscuro le ordenó a Draco que realizara? Hubo un momento de silencio. Draco miró su varita sobre sus manos, con sus ojos muy abiertos. ¡Lo haré! dijo Snape. brilló con color rojizo ante una tercera llama, que salió disparada de la varita, y se unió con las otras, y se ligó compactadamente en las manos entrelazadas, como una cuerda, como una serpiente ardiente.

Snape una vez entendido esto ahora Draco debes recordar que cuando estén cerca del Señor Tenebroso no lo deben verlo directo a los ojos siempre procuren ver el piso ya que si no hacen eso Él es de los diez que son de los mejores en legeremancia viendo los ojos de los demás pueden por medio de eso facilitarle el leer sus mentes y si el encuentra esto que acabamos hacer todos lo pasaremos mal y recuerden que esto lo planeo desde que fallaron con la profecía y Tu esposo y Bella por su voluntad le ofrecieron a Draco para la misión, Pero interrumpió Narcisa eso lo hizo Lucius y Bella, lo se respondió Snape Draco me conto como tu esposo y tu hermanita lo decidieron ellos y mi ahijado me conto que no tiene nada en contra tuya pero que a su padre no lo piensa perdonar si lo logra y si no él no se perdonara cuando El Señor Tenebroso lo mate, y a bella creo que la odia; no se olviden que hay muchos de nuestro gremio que están en su contra y tienen de su lado al mejor que el mismo señalo como su igual y si le pudieses poner atención es una moneda en el aire el resultado, Sera porque él sabe que soy más analítico que tú y yo le cuento los avances que he visto en ese niño mestizo como le dice Bella y tu esposo deberás no te das cuenta que Potter ya derroco a un Ministro y trajo al nuevo rogándole por atención y en más de 500 años no ha habido otro mago que logre la mayoría de edad antes de los 17 años y este lo logro así como otras cosas que tu no quieres aceptar y que los derroto con sus amigos en el Ministerio y a tu hermanita la derribo y sino es por Voldemort hubieses caído como los demás y en esa lucha nuestro Señor no venció ni a Albus ni a Potter mediten en eso, porque crees que el nuevo plan sea matar a Dumbledore.

Snape se volteó a Narcisa y le dijo creo que es hora de que se reetiren y Draco regrese a tu casa antes de que regrese tu padre que de acuerdo con lo que él me explico tenia audiencia con Rufus Scrimgeour y desde su nombramiento oficial él ha esperado esta reunión ya que perdió su estatus entre el Ministerio y como recordara en tiempo de Fudge él era el mago más apreciado, como trata de convencer a Rufus Scrimgeour que lo favorezca igual pero el nuevo Ministro tiene Intereses muy diferentes a este no le interesa que tu marido le haga regalos costosos o lo vaya a querer sobornar, por lo que a Lucius le va a costar mucho que Este le de preferencias en el otorgamiento de obras del gobierno el actual ministro le ha estado evadiendo hasta que cumplió todos los requisitos para obtener la audiencia y le otorgo la última del día por lo que le restan diez minutos para que esta acabe y no olviden mi consejo nadie debe saber que estuvieron aquí, se incorporó tomando la capa de Narcisa las acompaño a la salida.

Al llegar a casa Draco encanto que hacía unos minutos había arribado una lechuza de su padre avisando que llegaría una hora más tarde porque le pospusieron su audiencia una hora en cuanto vio a su tía subió corriendo a su recamara cuando te vayas bajo, óyeme Draco quien te crees para tratarme a si, mire Señora si Usted cree que a mí se me olvida que por el miedo de Usted y el Miedoso de mi padre me vendieron como una res para el matadero a pesar de que soy menor de edad y sin siquiera pedirme una opinión por lo que si para Usted se le hizo fácil disponer de mi existencia por miedo a su amo, yo intentare conseguir el plan de este pero se bien que no lo lograre pero lo voy a intentar por mi Madre pero si quedo vivo le prometo que jamás la volveré a ver como parte de mi familia y ahora la dejo Señora, cuando se valla voy a ver si mi Padrino puede poner unas alas para que ya nunca regrese; Bella se giró y diciendo como te permites hablarme así Draco de inmediato le respondió y que te dijo que no fuera real recuerda que yo estuve presente y vi como Tu convenciste a mi Padre para que con ese acuerdo regresarían a recobrar su puesto ante el Señor Tenebroso o ya se te olvido, mejor vete Bella y se trasladó a su recamara, Narcisa hablo de inmediato Draco y este le respondió le pospusieron la audiencia por lo que cenare y le escribiré al líder de mi grupo y le contare lo que paso y veré que opina y te cuento más tarde, hijo lo crees seguro Madre tu oíste las palabras de mi Padrino acerca de este y estoy seguro que él lo comentara con sus tutores y con mis compañeros de la Legión del Fenix

Madre te voy a platicar algo que te sorprenderá y tendrás que tomar una decisión con lo que te diga, a ver hijo te escucho que es, bien Madre recordaras varias cosas pero solo te diré que en la escuela me entere por boca de varios de los diferentes compañeros de otras casas a la mía y de profesores y fantasmas algo que según mi Padre eso no es cierto que el tal Señor Tenebroso al que me han unido este y tu hermana no es un sangre pura que es hijo de un no mago y una bruja hija de Marvolo Gaunt y un tal Tom Ridley un no mago vecino el primero y esta le dio una pócima de enamoramiento y cuando estaba embarazada pensó que eso detendría a Tom y al liberarse de la poción la abandono y jamás se preocupó del hijo, y de acuerdo con lo que me platico la fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw el jefe de mi padre mato a sus padre y abuelos cuando supo lo del abandono cuando me entere le pregunte al barón sanguinario y este me lo confirmo, mira Draco tu padrino nos acaba de decir a nosotros algo que confirma lo que tu estas diciendo y si te acuerdas en el baile de la escuela El director le dijo a tu padre que él se arrodillaba recuerdas, bien Madre de acuerdo con esto lo que hicimos si tu hermana o mi padre se lo comentan estarías en gran peligro déjame pedir que podemos hacer.

Mira hijo ya lo hecho hasta sé que voy a morir pero por ti doy congosto mi vida, eso es madre espera un segundo ya sé que hacer y corrió a su escritorio y tomo su pluma especial y un pergamino y regreso a su Madre y le dijo espera un segundo voy a escribir y con esto vamos a encontrar la solución, Draco tomo la pluma y escribió fénix urgente requiero ayuda al instante apareció otro escrito hurón en que te puedo ayudar, el escribió rápido lo acontecido entre su madre y el con Severus, el pergamino escribió permíteme hare unas consultas no te muevas de donde estés y dime que tiempo tenemos, Draco de inmediato le dijo 40 minutos, Draco leyó hurón espera unos minutos está contactando la ayuda que pediste atentamente la novia de fénix, Narcisa le pregunto a Draco explícame y este le respondió mira madre antes de que mi padre me vendiera como ganado yo me uní a un grupo que lucha contra el señor Obscuro y quienes contestan son ellos pero seguro ellos están buscando como ayudarnos solo dame unos minutos, hijo no hay forma de que tu grupo nos pueda ayudar en ese momento en el salón azul se presentaron Albus Dumbledore, Ariadna, Harry, Monique y de inmediato pusieron un Mufiato tatalicus dirigiéndose a Draco venimos a apoyarte y tenemos poco tiempo este es el Plan, mira amigo de acuerdo con mis ancestros tú debes seguir en tu papel y le dirás a tu padre que no sabes a donde está tu madre y por lo que mi Tutor Severus me explico ya tienes un suficiente dominio de la oclumancia por lo que ya tu padre no podrá entrar en tu cabeza y al señor obscuro no lo tienes que ver hasta el año que entra donde ya no podrá entrar, y a tu tía ya le ganas y esta no puede ni siquiera intentarlo.

Ahora veamos a tu Madre de acurdo con mis ancestros la seguridad para ella solo la podremos proteger en el lugar donde la mandaremos por lo que de inmediato se dirigió a la Señora Narcisa confíen en nosotros ella respondió pero él es muy poderoso, de acuerdo le respondió Harry pero mi padrino lo es más, de acuerdo dijo Draco Madre confía en El, debe saber estimada Señora que Lucius podrá recurrir a todos sus contactos y no tendrá la menor idea de donde será llevada Usted de acuerdo, Ambos estuvieron de acurdo, por lo que Harry llamo a Kreacher y diciéndole tienes tus órdenes y ella esta lista, está la tomo y de inmediato desapareció y la dejo y regreso a la mansión Black, ya está segura le dijo Fénix, Draco replico pero prométeme que estará bien y cuando esto acabe la veré, de eso estoy seguro ya que vas a pasar las fechas de estas vacaciones con ella y tu familia de parte de tu tía Andromeda por lo que está seguro de que ella estará bien de acuerdo tienes quince minutos antes de que llegue tu Padre y de acuerdo con Luna tu tía bella intentara entrar pero la mansión Malfoy no le permitirá el acceso y tendrá que ser tu padre quien la deje entrar jamás podrá volver a entrar si tu padre no está, y Draco también sabemos que Tom querrá usar tu casa como cuartel esa será la primera vez que se dé cuenta que su fuerza no es tan grande como el cree en el intento de entrar a tu casa morirán Adriana Landeros y Isabel Palomino pero eso lo platicaremos luego ahora te dejamos guarda tu pluma y manéjalo con sumo cuidado.

Lucius llego y de inmediato llamo a su esposa Narcisa grito y como no le respondía recordó que Draco le había avisado que se marchó y lo llamo y cuando este llego le pregunto que se le ofrece señor Malfoy, porque me hablas así, será Señor que usted hace unos días pidió un permiso especial en la escuela para que viniese a casa y su servidor vino con mucha ilusión pero que recibió que lo sacrificaran como a un cerdo al matadero sin siquiera preguntarme mi opinión o como mínimo habérmelo dicho antes, di a tu jefe o señor o como le digas, y lo que me encomendó lo estaré intentando y lo seguiré haciendo porque mi madre no tiene la culpa de tus decisiones y menos que fueron influenciadas por la arrastrada de la hermana de mi madre, por cierto hablando de esa mujer te aviso que a esta casa que es de mi madre no podrá poner un pie a menos que tu personalmente la dejes entrar, como es todo lo que has dicho, Mire Señor Malfoy dígame con honestidad si es que la conoce que después de que le fallaron a su amo en el ministerio esa arpía que se dice mi tía vino y te convenció de entregarme a como dicen en la escuela al tal Tom Ridley o me equivoco, Mira hijo tanto ella como yo creímos que sería lo mejor, para salvar sus pellejos me entregaste por lo que te suplico que jamás me vuelvas a llamar hijo y lo de tu amiga bruja así será solo porque tú la dejes entrar lo podrá hacer y como Mamá no sé dónde se fue por lo que Ustedes hicieron y sé que regresara cuando yo lo necesite no intenten buscarla porque no lo podrán hacer ni ustedes ni su jefe y de una vez te indico que mañana regreso al colegio, estando en eso sonó la llamada de que alguien estaba en la puerta, Draco dijo debe ser tu amiga ábrele tú y a ti te toca explicarle y cuando se valla si quieres llamarme sino en las vacaciones de Diciembre no vendré y tampoco me podrás localizar.

Lucius llego a la puerta y vio una Bellatrix muy molesta oye que pasa que no puedo entrar en casa de mi hermana, mira parece que tu hermana desapareció ya hace días y según me dijo Draco fue por algo que tú y Yo hicimos y según este tú ya no puedes aparecer dentro de esta casa a menos que yo te habrá y eso a que se debe, despacio, mira Bella la noche en que llevamos a Draco con el señor Tenebrus cuando regresamos tuve una discusión muy seria con Narcisa y ella se encerró en su saloncito y cuando la llame no contesto así que llame a Draco y vino y me conto que ella se había marchado a un sitio en el que no la encontrara nadie y que tu no podrías entrar a la casa solo yo te puedo dejar entrar como lo hizo no lo sé y me dijo que se va mañana, Ella grito Draco pero este jamás respondió quiso dirigirse a su habitación y en el marco de la puerta la hizo caer de espaldas y Lucius le dijo solo puedes estar en donde yo este y él no quiere hablar contigo, sabes busquemos a mi hermana vallamos al banco se trasladaron con el método de Tom y llegaron al callejón y pasaron por la taberna y se materializaron en la escalinata del banco, entraron y se dirigieron al duende de informes y le explicaron que querían ver al director a lo que él les respondió Señor Lucius o Señora Bellatrix si quieren pasar a sus bobead serán acompañados pero lo que solicitan ya se les dijo que nunca los recibiría y por cierto la Señora Narcisa retiro de la cuenta familiar una parte y la puso en una cuenta a nombre de Draco Malfoy Black y la sello con un custodio que debe permanecer en el anonimato hasta la mayoría de edad del joven Draco y en esa cuenta puso la parte de la cuenta que les fue heredada a ella y a usted señora Bellatrix y también tomo la parte que le correspondía a su otra hermana que ustedes le habían confiscado y la deposito en la cuenta de Andromeda y está también tiene un sello tan poderoso que ni nosotros lo podemos abrir solo ella y su hija lo pueden abrir, Lucius eso no lo puede hacer Narcisa señor le dijo el duende ella estuvo aquí con la Señora Andromeda y siendo ellas las mayores solicitaron el apoyo de sus ancestros y lo lograron por lo que es irreversible, ahora respóndame van a sus bóvedas o no porque tengo trabajo vámonos dijo Lucius a llegar a su casa la recorrieron toda y no encontraron a Draco solo una nota que decía me fui al colegio no creo que la loca quiera irme a buscar y tu mejor no vengas ya sabes que no eres muy bienvenido y ya lo pensé bien nos veremos cuando la encomienda esté completada o ya nunca nos veremos byte.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **HORACE SLUGHORN**

A pesar del hecho de que se había pasado cada momento que estaba despierto en los últimos días esperando desesperadamente que Dumbledore en verdad viniera a buscarlo, Harry se sintió extrañamente incómodo mientras se alejaban por la calle Privet Drive juntos. Nunca antes había tenido una conversación como Dios manda con el director fuera de Hogwarts, usualmente había un escritorio entre los dos. El recuerdo de su último encuentro cara a cara continuaba molestándolo y hacía aumentar el sentimiento de vergüenza en Harry; Pero Dumbledore en aquel momento parecía completamente relajado. Mantén tu varita al alcance de tu mano, Harry dijo con tono alerta. En caso de un ataque dijo Dumbledore, te doy permiso de usar cualquier maldición o contra maldición que se te venga a la mente. Aunque no creo que debas preocuparte por ser atacado esta noche. ¿Por qué no, señor? Estás conmigo dijo Dumbledore simplemente. Y recuerda ya tienes la mayoría de edad asi que con eso bastará, Harry. Se detuvieron abruptamente al final de Privet Drive. No has, por supuesto, pasado tu examen de Aparición dijo. No dijo Harry. Pensé que tenía que tener diecisiete. Cierto dijo Dumbledore. Así que necesitarás llevarme tú por tu aparición a este lugar dándole un papel y sujétame firmemente de mi brazo. El izquierdo, si no te importa. Como debes haberlo notado, el brazo de mi varita está un tanto frágil de momento. Harry se sujetó del antebrazo que le extendió Dumbledore. Excelente dijo Dumbledore.

Bien, aquí vamos. y le sujetó aún más fuerte. Se sentía como si acabara darse cuenta que Privet Drive se había desvanecido. Él y Dumbledore estaban ahora parados en lo que parecía ser una plaza desierta de un pueblo, en el centro del cual se erguía un antiguo monumento conmemorativo de guerra y algunos bancos. Dumbledore sonrió, se ajustó su capa de viaje un poco más suelta alrededor de su cuello, y dijo: En esta dirección. Comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, dejando atrás una posada vacía y algunas casas. De acuerdo con el reloj en una capilla cercana, era casi medianoche. Así que, cuéntame, Harry dijo Dumbledore. Tu cicatriz ¿te ha estado doliendo? Harry, inconscientemente, alzó una mano a su frente y frotó la cicatriz. No dijo, y me he estado preguntando sobre eso.

Pensé que me estaría quemando todo el tiempo ahora que Voldemort se está volviendo tan poderoso nuevamente. Alzó la vista para mirar a Dumbledore y notó que su expresión era de satisfacción. Yo, por otro lado, pensé lo contrario dijo Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort al fin se ha dado cuenta de lo peligroso de permitirte acceso a sus pensamientos y sentimientos del que has estado disfrutando. Al parecer ahora está empleando toda la Oclumancia que puede y sabe en contra tuya. Bueno, no me quejo dijo Harry, quien no extrañaba ni los perturbadores sueños ni las súbitas e inesperadas visiones dentro de la mente de Voldemort. Doblaron en una esquina, pasaron una cabina telefónica y una estación de autobuses. Harry miró nuevamente a Dumbledore. ¿Profesor? ¿Harry? Este, me preguntaba cual es su opinión sobre los acontecimientos de la familia Malfoy habremos hecho lo correcto, mira Harry en mis tiempos también tuve una disyuntiva similar y tome la misma decisión que tu ahora y a la fecha no me arrepiento espero que en tu vida tampoco lo tengas que hacer. ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? Esta, Harry, es la encantadora villa de Budleigh Babberton. ¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? Ah, sí. Por supuesto, aún no te lo he dicho recordo Dumbledore. Te acuerdas de que Sirius prometió encontrar a un viejo amigo pues lo hizo y con el vamos Bien, he perdido la cuenta del número de veces que he verificado estos hechos, esto en años recientes, pero, una vez más, nos hace falta un detalle en este asunto del plan del año por lo que tendremos que convencer y persuadir a un viejo colega mío de salir de su retiro y regresar a Hogwarts.

¿Y cómo puedo ayudar con eso, señor? Oh, me parece que podremos encontrar que tu presencia sea de uso para mi plan dijo Dumbledore vagamente. A la izquierda aquí, Harry. Procedieron a subir por una inclinada y angosta calle delineada por casas a ambos lados. Todas las ventanas estaban oscuras. El extraño frío que había permanecido sobre Privet Drive por dos semanas persistía aquí también. Pensando en los Dementores, Harry dirigió una mirada por sobre su hombro y cerró el puño alrededor de su varita, dentro de su estuche. Profesor, ¿Por qué no pudimos simplemente aparecernos directamente a la casa de su antiguo colega? Porque eso sería tan grosero como derribar la puerta principal a patadas dijo Dumbledore. La cortesía indica que debemos ofrecer a un eestros compañeros brujos la oportunidad de negarnos la entrada.

En cualquier caso, la mayoría de los hogares mágicos están protegidos contra visitas indeseadas que deseen aparecerse dentro. En Hogwarts, por ejemplo: no puedes aparecerte en ningún lugar de la construcción o en los terrenos dijo Harry rápidamente. Hermione Granger me lo explicó, aunque en mi caso tarde mucho en entender porque yo si puedo. Y ella tiene toda la razón. Doblamos a la izquierda, nuevamente. El reloj de la iglesia tocó las doce a sus espaldas. Harry se preguntó por qué Dumbledore no consideraba grosero el despertar a su viejo colega tan tarde en la noche, pero ahora que una conversación había sido establecida tenía preguntas más importantes que hacer. Señor, leí en el diario El Profeta que Fudge siempre si Murió, Correcto dijo Dumbledore, ahora doblando hacia una inclinada calle lateral. Ha sido reemplazado, como estoy seguro que también te has enterado, por Rufus Scrimgeour, quien desde tu juicio lo suplía temporalmente. ¿Es el piensa usted que está bien? preguntó Harry.

Una pregunta interesante dijo Dumbledore. Él es capaz, ciertamente. Una personalidad más decisiva y fuerte que Cornelius. Sí, pero yo me refería a, Sé a qué te referías. Rufus es un hombre de acción y, habiendo luchado contra brujos oscuros durante la mayoría de su vida de trabajo, no subestima a Lord Voldemort. Harry esperó, pero Dumbledore no dijo nada acerca del desacuerdo con Scrimgeour que El Profeta había reportado, y no se atrevió a insistir sobre el tema, así que decidió cambiarlo. Y señor leí sobre Madame Bones. Sí dijo Dumbledore suavemente. Una terrible pérdida. Era una gran bruja. Justo ahí arriba. Le sonrió a Harry, quien entendió que no estaba siendo callado abruptamente, y que tenía permiso para seguir haciendo preguntas. Señor recibí un folleto vía lechuza del Ministerio de Magia, acerca de las medidas de seguridad que deberíamos tomar contra los mortifagos Sí, yo mismo recibí uno dijo Dumbledore, aún sonriendo. ¿Te pareció útil? En realidad, no. No, eso me imaginaba. No me has preguntado, por ejemplo, cuál es mi sabor favorito de mermelada, para estar seguro que en verdad soy el Profesor Dumbledore y no un impostor. Yo no comenzó Harry, sin estar seguro por completo si estaba siendo regañado o no. Para futura referencia, Harry, es frambuesa, aunque, por supuesto, si fuera un Mortifago, podría haberme asegurado de averiguar mis propias preferencias sobre mermelada antes de pretender ser yo mismo. Es correcto dijo Harry.

Bien, en el panfleto, decía algo sobre los Inferi. ¿Qué son exactamente? El panfleto no era claro al respecto. Son cadáveres dijo Dumbledore con calma. Cuerpos muertos que han sido encantados para seguir la voluntad de un brujo oscuro. Aunque los Inferi no han sido vistos en mucho tiempo, no desde la última vez que Voldemort estaba en el poder, Asesinó a suficiente gente para hacer su propio ejército de ellos, por supuesto. Éste es el lugar, Harry, justo aquí, Se estaban aproximando a una pequeña casa de piedra ubicada con su propio jardín al frente. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado digiriendo la horrible idea de los Inferi como para prestar mucha atención a todo lo demás, pero al llegar a la reja, Dumbledore se detuvo abruptamente y Harry chocó contra él. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios. Harry siguió su mirada a través del bien cuidado camino que llevaba a la casa y sintió su corazón detenerse. La puerta principal estaba colgando de los goznes. Dumbledore miró a uno y otro lado de la calle. Parecía completamente desierta. Saca tu varita y sígueme, Harry dijo en voz baja. Abrió la reja y caminó rápida y silenciosamente por el sendero de piedra del jardín, con Harry pisándole los talones, y empujó la puerta frontal muy lentamente, su varita alzada y lista para cualquier hechizo. Lumos. La punta de la varita de Dumbledore se encendió, proyectando su luz por el estrecho corredor. A la izquierda, otra puerta también estaba abierta. Sosteniendo su varita iluminada en alto, Dumbledore caminó hacia la sala de estar con Harry justo detrás suyo. Se encontraron con una escena de devastación total frente a sus ojos. Un reloj de péndulo yacía destrozado a sus pies, el vidrio roto, su péndulo arrojado en el piso un poco más allá como una espada caída. Un piano estaba de costado, sus teclas esparcidas por el piso. Los restos de un candelabro yacían cerca, aún moviéndose y tintineando. Los cojines estaban deshechos, las plumas asomándose por la tela desgarrada; fragmentos de vidrio y porcelana estaban como polvo encima de todo. Dumbledore levantó su varita aún más en alto, de modo que la luz iluminara también las paredes, donde algo rojo y pegajoso estaba salpicado sobre el papel tapiz. Dumbledore dio la vuelta al escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa de Harry. Nada lindo, ¿verdad? dijo con pesades. Sí, algo horrible ha sucedido aquí. Dumbledore se movió con cuidado hacia el centro de la habitación, escudriñando la destrucción a sus pies. Harry lo siguió, mirando a su alrededor, medio asustado de lo que podría encontrar detrás de lo que quedaba del piano o del sofá, pero no había señal alguna de un cadáver. ¿Quizá hubo una pelea y se lo llevaron arrastrando, Profesor? sugirió Harry, tratando de no imaginar qué tan herido debía estar una persona para dejar ese tipo de manchas esparcidas por la mitad de las paredes

No lo creo dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente, asomándose detrás de un sillón dado vuelta. ¿Quiere decir que él? ¿aún está por aquí, en algún lado? Sí. Sin ninguna advertencia, Dumbledore se abalanzó, enterrando la punta de su varita en el asiento del sillón, al cual gritó: ¡Auch! Buenas tardes, Horace dijo Dumbledore, parándose derecho nuevamente. La boca de Harry se abrió por sí sola. Donde hacía menos de un segundo había un sillón ahora se encontraba un enormemente gordo, calvo, y anciano hombre quien se estaba masajeando la barriga y mirando a Dumbledore a través de un lloroso y agraviado ojo entrecerrado. No había necesidad de enterrar la varita tan fuerte gruñó, gateando para ponerse en pie con cuidado. Eso dolió. La luz de la varita se reflejó en su brillante coronilla, sus prominentes ojos, su enorme, plateado bigote similar al de una morsa, y los pulidos botones de su chaqueta de terciopelo marrón que usaba sobre un par de pijamas de color lila. La cumbre de su cabeza apenas le llegaba a Dumbledore al mentón. ¿Qué me delató? preguntó mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse en pie, aún frotando su barriga. Parecía remarcablemente desvergonzado para alguien quien acababa de ser descubierto pretendiendo ser un sillón. Mi querido Horace dijo Dumbledore, pareciendo divertido, si los mortifagos en verdad hubiesen estado aquí, la Marca Tenebrosa estaría flotando en estos momentos sobre la casa. La Marca Tenebrosa murmuró. Sabía que había algo oh bien. No hubiera tenido tiempo de todos modos, acababa de terminar de poner los toques finales a la tapicería cuando entraste en la habitación. Suspiró fuertemente, haciendo que los bordes de su bigote se movieran. ¿Te gustaría ayuda para limpiar? preguntó Dumbledore amablemente. Por favor dijo el otro. Se pararon espalda con espalda, el alto y delgado brujo y el bajito y redondo, y agitaron sus varitas en un idéntico movimiento.

Los muebles regresaron volando a sus lugares originales; ornamentos se reformaban en el aire, plumas regresaban al interior de los cojines; libros destrozados se reparaban solos mientras volaban a las repisas; lámparas de aceite flotaron hasta las mesas y se reencendieron; una vasta colección rota de marcos plateados para fotos voló destellando a través de la habitación y aterrizaron, completos y sin marca alguna, en un escritorio; agujeros, grietas y desgarros eran arreglados por todos lados, y las paredes se limpiaron solas. ¿Qué tipo de sangre era esa en las paredes, por cierto? preguntó Dumbledore fuertemente por sobre el repicar del nuevamente completo reloj de péndulo. ¿En las paredes? De Serpiente marina gritó el brujo Horace, mientras que, con un tintinear ensordecedor, el candelabro se atornillaba nuevamente al techo. Hubo un estruendo final proveniente del piano, y luego silencio. Sí, Serpiente marina dijo el brujo a modo de conversación. Mi última botella, y los precios están por los cielos en este momento. Fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en Harry. Oh dijo, sus enormes ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a la frente de Harry y a la cicatriz en forma de rayo que portaba. ¡Oh! Éste dijo Dumbledore, avanzando para hacer las presentaciones, es Harry Potter. Harry, él es un viejo amigo y colega mío, Horace Slughorn. Slughorn giró hacia Dumbledore, con expresión astuta. Así que es cómo pensabas convencerme, ¿no es así? Bien, la respuesta es no, Albus. Pasó al lado de Harry, apartándolo, su cabeza girada hacia un lado resueltamente con el aire de un hombre tratando de resistir la tentación. ¿Supongo que al menos podemos beber algo? preguntó Dumbledore. ¿Por los viejos tiempos? Slughorn dudó. De acuerdo, un trago dijo sin entusiasmo.

Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry y lo dirigió hacia una silla no muy diferente a la que Slughorn estaba imitando recientemente, que se encontraba justo al lado del fuego encendido de la chimenea que brillaba fuertemente. Harry tomó el asiento sugerido con la fuerte impresión que Dumbledore, por algún motivo, deseaba mantenerlo lo más visiblemente posible. Ciertamente cuando Slughorn, quien había estado ocupado con los vasos y decantadores, giró hacia el centro de la habitación nuevamente, sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente en Harry. Hmmff dijo, apartando la mirada como si estuviese asustado de herir sus ojos. Aquí tienes le entregó un vaso a Dumbledore, quien se había sentado sin invitación, empujó la bandeja hacia Harry, y luego se hundió entre los cojines del sofá reparado en silencio. Sus piernas eran tan cortas que no alcanzaban a tocar el piso. Y bien, ¿cómo has estado, Horace? preguntó Dumbledore. No tan bien dijo Slughorn de inmediato. Pero eso es de esperarse, con la edad. Y aún así te moviste bastante rápido para preparar esta gran bienvenida para nosotros en tan corto tiempo dijo Dumbledore. ¿No puedes haber tenido más de dos o tres minutos de advertencia? Slughorn dijo, medio enfadado y medio orgulloso. Dos. No escuché la alarma de mi encantamiento contra intrusos, estaba tomando un baño. No eres tan viejo como yo, Horace dijo Dumbledore. Bueno, quizá deberías pensar en retirarte tú mismo dijo Slughorn directamente.

Sus pálidos ojos color de oliva se fijaron en la mano herida de Dumbledore. Los reflejos ya no son lo que solían ser, por lo que veo. Tienes toda la razón dijo Dumbledore serenamente, apartando su manga para revelar la punta de las negras quemaduras en sus dedos; era una visión que hizo que la parte de atrás del cuello de Harry cosquilleara desagradablemente. Sin duda soy más lento de lo que era antes. Pero, por otro lado; Se encogió de hombros abrió sus manos ampliamente, como diciendo que la edad tenía sus compensaciones, y Harry notó un anillo en su mano sana que nunca antes había visto a Dumbledore usar: era grande, hecho toscamente de lo que parecía ser oro, y estaba decorado con una gran piedra negra que se veía como que se había quebrado por la mitad.

Los ojos de Slughorn también se detuvieron en el anillo por un segundo, y Harry vio que por un momento frunció el entrecejo levemente. ¿Así que, todas estas precauciones contra intrusos, Horace son debido a los mortifagos o a mí? preguntó Dumbledore. ¿Qué querrían los mortifagos con un pobre, inútil y viejo lustrabotas como yo? demandó Slughorn. Me imagino que querrán transformar tus considerables talentos a coerción, tortura, y asesinato dijo Dumbledore. ¿En verdad me estás diciendo que aún no han intentado reclutarte? A ti el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, Slughorn miró a Dumbledore siniestramente por un momento, y luego murmuró: No les he dado la oportunidad. Me he estado moviendo de un lugar a otro por un año. Nunca permanezco en un lugar por más de una semana. Voy de una casa Muggle a otra casa Muggle. Ha sido muy agradable, voy a lamentar tener que marcharme. Es bastante fácil una vez que sabes hacerlo, un simple Hechizo Congelante en esas absurdas alarmas contra robos que usan en lugar de Chivatoscopios, y asegurarse que los vecinos no te vean metiendo un piano. Ingenioso dijo Dumbledore. Pero suena como una exhaustiva existencia para un inútil y viejo lustrabotas como tú que busca una vida tranquila. Ahora, si regresaras a Hogwarts… ¡Si vas a decirme que mi vida sería más pacífica en ese colegio pestilente, puedes ahorrarte el aliento, Albus! ¡Puede que haya estado escondiéndome, pero me llegaron algunos rumores bastante raros desde que Dolores Umbridge se fue! Si es así como tratas a tus profesores estos días La profesora Umbridge tuvo un desagradable encuentro con la muerte por culpa de Fudge dijo Dumbledore. Esa mujer estúpida. Nunca me agradó respondio Horace.

Harry soltó una carcajada Dumbledore y Slughorn se giraron para mirarlo. Lo siento se apresuró a decir Harry. Es sólo que a mí tampoco me agradaba. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento súbitamente. ¿me preguntaba si me sería posible usar tu baño dijo Dumbledore? Oh dijo Slughorn, claramente decepcionado. Por el pasillo, segunda puerta a la izquierda. Dumbledore salió dando largos pasos de la habitación. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, reinó el silencio. Después de unos momentos, Slughorn se levantó, pero parecía no saber qué hacer consigo mismo. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Harry, entonces cruzó la habitación hacia el fuego y le dio la espalda a éste, calentando su amplio trasero. No pienses que no sé por qué te trajo dijo abruptamente. Harry meramente miró a Slughorny le respondio miere si lo sabe dijalo yo solo se que me va a llevar a casa de los Weasley, pero se entero que su amigo estaba de camino y aprobecho y como me dijo Usted parece que es un poco escurridizo y el domingo tengo que ir a mis clases especiales asi que Usted dira. Sus húmedos ojos pasaron sobre la cicatriz de Harry, esta vez tomándose el tiempo de apreciar el resto de su rostro. Como profesor no debes tener favoritos, por supuesto, pero ella fue una de mis favoritas. Tu madre agregó Slughorn, en respuesta a la mirada inquisitiva que Harry le dirigió. Lily Evans. Una bruja más brillante a quien le haya enseñado. Vivaz, sabes. Era una niña encantadora. Solía decirle que debería haber estado en mi Casa. También solía obtener respuestas bastante atrevidas.

No Yo era el Jefe de Slytherin dijo Slughorn. Oh, vamos. Se apresuró a decir, viendo la expresión en el rostro de Harry y agitando un grueso dedo en su dirección. ¡No puedes culparme por eso! ¿Me imagino que eres un Gryffindor, como ella? Sí, usualmente eso sucede en las familias. Pero no siempre. En mi caso pertenezco a una casa que no se había abierto en muchos años soy de la casa de Fenix, a reconvino Slughorn la casa de Merlín Sonaba como un entusiasmado coleccionista a quien le hubieran ganado una pieza importante en un remate. Aún así los brujos precavidos mantienen su cabeza agachada en estos tiempos. ¡Muy fácil para Dumbledore hablar, pero aceptar un puesto en Hogwarts justo ahora sería el equivalente declarar mi alianza pública a la Orden del Fénix! Y aunque estoy seguro que son gente muy admirable y valiente y todo lo demás, yo, personalmente, no aprecio la tasa de mortalidad.

No tiene por qué ser parte de la Orden para enseñar en Hogwarts dijo Harry, quien no pudo mantener un tono de burla fuera de su voz por completo: era difícil simpatizar con la consentida existencia de Slughorn cuando aún podía recordar a Sirius, agachado y escondido en una cueva, viviendo de ratas. La mayoría de los profesores no están en la Orden, y ninguno de ellos ha sido asesinado bueno, a no ser que cuente a Quirrell, y él obtuvo lo que se merecía por trabajar con Voldemort y la que usted menciono Dolores Umbridge que se dejaba impresionar por el reflejo del Poder que representaba Fudge. Y para al final morir por su culpa, prefiero cualquier otra que vivir escondido como el sapo como era tras el poder de su amo Fudge. Harry había estado seguro que Slughorn sería uno de esos brujos que no podían soportar oír el nombre de Voldemort en voz alta, y no estuvo decepcionado: un escalofrío recorrió a Slughorn y dio una pequeña exclamación de protesta, la que Harry ignoró. Me imagino que los profesores estarán más a salvo que la mayoría de las personas siempre que Dumbledore siga siendo director; se supone que él es el único a quien Voldemort ha temido, ¿No es así? continuó Harry. Slughorn miró al espacio por un momento o dos: parecía estar considerando las palabras de Harry. Bueno, sí, es cierto que "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" nunca ha buscado una pelea con Dumbledore admitió a regañadientes ven permíteme enseñarte lo llevo a una repisa y tomo una fotografía donde se veian sus Padres y los de Neville y varios.

Bueno le dijo Harry Voldemort si el año pasado no sale huyendo posiblemente estuviese muerto, Y supongo que uno podría decir que como no me he unido a los mortifagos, "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" de seguro no me cuenta entre sus amigos en cuyo caso, puede ser que me encuentre más seguro cerca de Albus no puedo pretender que la muerte de Amelia Bones no me asustó si ella, con todos sus contactos en el Ministerio y la protección. Dumbledore volvió a entrar en la habitación y Slughorn dio un salto como si hubiera olvidado que se encontraba en la casa. Oh, ahí estás, Albus dijo. Te demoraste bastante. ¿Estás mal del estómago? No, simplemente me entretuve leyendo las revistas Muggles dijo Dumbledore. Me encantan los patrones para Bordar y tejer. Bien, Harry, nos hemos aprovechado de la hospitalidad de Horace por bastante tiempo creo que es hora de marcharnos.

No adverso a la idea, Harry se puso en pie de un salto. Slughorn parecía sorprendido. ¿Ya se van? Sí, efectivamente. Me parece que reconozco una causa perdida cuando la veo. ¿Perdida? Slughorn parecía agitado. Comenzó a jugar con sus gordos pulgares mientras observaba a Dumbledore abrochar su capa de viaje y a Harry cerrar su chaqueta. Bien, lamento que no quieras el trabajo, Horace dijo Dumbledore, alzando su mano que no estaba herida en un gesto de despedida. A Hogwarts le hubiera gustado tenerte de regreso nuevamente. A pesar de las estrechas medidas de seguridad, siempre podrás visitar el castillo si así lo desearas. Sí bien muy amable como yo digo Hasta la vista, entonces. Adiós dijo Harry. Ya estaban frente a la puerta principal cuando escucharon un grito detrás de ellos. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Lo haré! Dumbledore se volteó para ver a Slughorn parado y sin aliento en el umbral que daba a la sala de estar. ¿Saldrás de tu retiro? Sí, sí dijo Slughorn con impaciencia. Debo estar loco, pero sí. Maravilloso dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo alegremente. Entonces, Horace, te veremos el primero de septiembre. Sí, me atrevo a decir que así será gruñó Slughorn. Mientras caminaban por el camino de piedra del jardín, escucharon la voz de Slughorn detrás. ¡Y quiero un aumento, Dumbledore! Dumbledore rió. La reja del jardín se cerró detrás de ellos, y se dirigieron colina abajo a través de la oscuridad y la niebla. Bien hecho, Harry dijo Dumbledore. No hice nada dijo Harry, sorprendido. Oh, sí que lo hiciste. Le mostraste a Horace exactamente cuánto puede ganar si regresa a Hogwarts.

¿Te agradó? Este Harry no estaba seguro si Slughorn le había agradado o no. Suponía que había sido agradable en cierto modo, pero también le había parecido vano ya que se hubiese sorprendido que una hija de Muggles hubiese resultado ser una buena bruja y que esta fuese su Madre. a Horace dijo Dumbledore, no es por que fuese tu madre o hija dee no magos, sino que por serlo fuese mejor que todos los de su casa en todos los grados y de las demás casas. Harry le gusta la comodidad. También tiene un don muy especia sabe escoger de aquellos que seran famosos, los que Tendran exito y los que seran poderosos. Le agrada saber que tiene influencia sobre esa gente. Nunca ha deseado ocupar el trono él mismo, prefiere el asiento trasero más espacio para estirarse, sabes. Solía elegir a estos alumnos en Hogwarts, algunas veces por su ambición o su inteligencia, otras veces por su encanto y talento, y como te decía tenía la extraña habilidad de escoger a aquellos que llegarían a sobresalir en sus diferentes campos. Horace formó una especie de club de estos con él mismo al centro, haciendo las presentaciones, forjando contactos útiles entre los miembros, y siempre cosechando algún tipo de beneficio, ya sea una caja gratis de su piña confitada favorita o la oportunidad de recomendar al siguiente miembro de la Oficina de Enlace con los Duendes. Te estoy diciendo esto continuó Dumbledore no para ponerte en contra de Horace o, como debemos llamarlo de ahora en adelante, profesor Slughorn sino para que estés en guardia. Sin duda intentará incluirte en su colección, Harry y es importante que lo aceptes. Tú serías la joya de su grupo, "el Niño Que Vivió".

Dumbledore había dejado de caminar al llegar al nivel de la iglesia que habían pasado anteriormente. Con esto bastará, Harry. Sujeta mi brazo y trasládame a la Madriguera. Se encontró a sí mismo en un camino en medio del campo parado al lado de Dumbledore y mirando a lo que parecía ser la silueta de una construcción favorita en el mundo: la Madriguera. A pesar del sentimiento de aprehensión que lo invadió, su ánimo no pudo evitar elevarse al verla. estaba ahí y también la señora Weasley, quien cocinaba mejor que cualquier otra persona que conociera. Si no te importa, Harry dijo Dumbledore, al pasar a través de la reja, me gustaría tener algunas palabras contigo antes de despedirnos. En privado. ¿Quizá aquí dentro? Dumbledore apuntó al cobertizo en donde Arthur Weasley guardaban su colección de artículos muggles. Un poco sorprendido, Harry siguió a Dumbledore a través de la puerta que crujía hacia un espacio de un tamaño igual a un almacen de buen tamaño. Dumbledore iluminó la punta de su varita para que brillara como una antorcha y le sonrió a Harry.

Espero que me perdones por mencionarlo, Harry, pero estoy complacido y muy orgulloso de lo bien que pareces estar lidiando con todo lo planeado en el Ministerio. Permíteme decir que pienso que Sirius donde lo mandamos estará orgulloso de ti. Harry tragó, lo sé, pero si lo volveré a ver verdad, en el momento oportuno y cuando regreses de tus vacaciones habrá más noticias y estas empezaran el Domingo por la noche, bien menciono Harry, sus ojos fijos resueltamente en Dumbledore. Podía darse cuenta que Dumbledore entendía y que incluso podía sospechar que, hasta la llegada de su carta, Pero mientras estaba en la casa de los Dursley interrumpió Harry, su voz volviéndose más fuerte, me di cuenta que no podía aislarme o flaquear. Sirius no quiere eso, ¿o sí? Y, de todos modos, la vida es demasiado corta Mire a Madame Bones, mire a Emmeline Vance yo podría ser el siguiente, ¿verdad? Pero si así fuera dijo con fiereza, ahora mirando fijamente los ojos de Dumbledore que brillaban con la luz de su varita voy a asegurarme de llevarme conmigo tantos mortifagos como pueda, y también a Voldemort si puedo lograrlo. ¡Dicho como digno hijo de tu padre y tu madre y como el ahijado de Sirius! dijo Dumbledore, dándole una palmada de aprobación a Harry en la espalda. Me quito mi sombrero ante ti o lo haría si no temiera arrojarte arañas encima.

Y ahora, Harry, en un tema enormemente relacionado ¿Presumo que has estado recibiendo, El Profeta Diario durante las últimas dos semanas? Sí dijo Harry y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más aprisa. ¿Entonces seguro te habrás dado cuenta que no ha habido muchas goteras tanto como torrentes en lo que concierne a la información sobre tu aventura en el Salón de las Profecías? Sí dijo Harry nuevamente. Y ahora todos saben que yo soy el que ¡No, no lo saben! le interrumpió Dumbledore. Sólo hay dos personas en todo el mundo vivo que conocen el contenido completo de la profecía hecha sobre ti y Lord Voldemort ya que quien la hizo no lo recuerda, y los dos están parados en este almacen lleno de artículos eléctricos y raros de los no magos y arañas recuerdas que te lo platique. Aunque es verdad que muchos han adivinado correctamente que Voldemort mandó a sus mortifagos a robar la profecía y que ésta hablaba sobre ti. Ahora, ¿Creo que estoy en lo correcto al decir que no le has dicho a nadie que conoces lo que dice la profecía? No dijo Harry. Una sabia decisión después de todo dijo Dumbledore.

Aunque pienso que deberías sincerarte con tus amigos, Monique, Ronald y Ginny Weasley y las señoritas Luna y Hermione Granger asi como Margaret, Gabriele y; No olvides a Neville, Sí continuó cuando Harry pareció sorprenderse, creo que ellos deberían saberlo. Les haces daño al no confiarles algo tan importante para ellos. Harry respondio No quería ¿asustarlos o preocuparlos, dijo Dumbledore, observando a Harry por sobre el borde de sus anteojos de media luna. ¿O quizá, confesar que tú mismo estás preocupado y asustado? Necesitas a tus amigos, Harry. Como tú mismo dijiste, Sirius no hubiese deseado que te aislaras. Harry no dijo nada, pero Dumbledore no parecía esperar una respuesta.

Continuó. En una nota diferente, pero relacionada, es mi deseo que tomes clases privadas conmigo este año. Privadas ¿con usted? dijo Harry, olvidando su preocupación debido a la sorpresa. Sí. Pienso que es hora que yo tome un rol mayor y directo en tu educación. ¿Qué me enseñará, señor? Harry esperó pacientemente, pero Dumbledore dijo mas que clase pasarte todo mi saber deTom y sus deseos de poder, y un segundo tema que tu me hiciste ver y que en la actualidad no lo hemos comentado, pero es mi intención darte toda la información que se y todo lo relativo de la capa de tu padre y las dos cosas que se formaron con esta; Además hay algo que tu descubriste en tu segundo año y esto provoco que buscásemos a tu nuevo profesor de pociones pero lo iremos viendo durante el año y te pondré una tarea que creo que seras el único que lo logre, Harry se sorprendió. Bien y como este año Horace te dara clases de Posiones eso significa que veras al Profesor Snape muy a menudo de hoy en adelante dijo, para que continuen las pociones que tienen pendientes, tus TIMOS te seran entregados dijo Dumbledore gravemente. Lo que, ahora que recuerdo, debería ser un poco más tarde este mismo día. Por cierto, profesor la otra tarde cuando nos pidió que revirtiéramos los que paso en el Ministerio El mago Flamel y cuando lo lo íbamos a efectuar solo lo podía hacer con la varita que me mandaron mis ancestros y el se sorprendio podría explicarle lo que sucedió. Deacuerdo yo hablo con el.

Profesor en lo que va de este año que he tenido todas estas clases nuevas cuando duermo escucho otras clases que me dan Smrgol, Gorbash, Bryagh, Shen Tsu y Lunarian y ellos me han explicado un sin numero de cosas y cosas que jamas pensé que pudiesen exitir, Harry recuerda que se te dijo que ellos también estarían participando, y en esos sueños no esta acompañadolos unas piezas de música, si maesto como sabe a es porque Tu Fénix y Mio se la pasan cantando toda la noche.

Ahora, unas cosas más, Harry, antes de despedirnos. Primero, deseo que tengas tu capa invisible contigo a todo momento, desde ahora en adelante. Incluso en Hogwarts. Sólo para estar seguros, ¿me comprendes? Harry asintió. Y finalmente, mientras dure tu estancia aquí, la Madriguera ha sido prevista con la mayor seguridad que pudieron proveer los Aurores, tus tutores y la que tu pusiste creo que será suficiente. Las medidas que impuso el Ministerio a su personal le han causado algunos inconvenientes a Arthur y Molly, Pero a ellos no les importa en lo más mínimo, pues su única preocupación es tu bienestar. Pero sería una pobre forma de pagarles si arriesgaras tu cuello mientras estés con ellos. Lo entiendo Harry se apresuró a decir. Muy bien, y entonces recuerda que le debes una explicación a mi sobrino Flamel y me pregunto de tu método de aparición, Dumbledore le dijo dentro de la casa ahí hay sorpresa que te ayudaría a resolver tu dilema de la profecía, Por cierto mi Hermana me platico que estas madurando unas ideas recuerda que partes el Domingo, pero cuando salieron del cobertizo debería dejar de pensar en eso antes de que entres y veas tu sorpresa, vamos dijo Dumbledore, empujando la puerta para abrir el cobertizo y dando unos pasos en el jardín. Veo una luz en la cocina. No privemos a Molly un minuto más de la oportunidad de lamentarse sobre lo delgado que estás.

Cuál es la sorpresa que me dijo, Albus le respondió te recuerdas que el Señor Flamel el padre de Monique, está casado con mi sobrina Ivy Dumbledore hija de un primo hermano menor de mi padre bueno pues están aquí y se mudaran a vivir a Inglaterra con la restructuración del ministerio el esta como segundo de los inefables y esto lo entenderas ya que te llame para ayudarlo ayer y por lo que se vio lo sorprendiste no solo a El sino a mas gente, Profesor una de la ideas que estado pensando es que yo tengo varias casas y tanto el Mago Flamel como el Mago Delacour se van a quedar a vivir cuando menos unos años que opinaría que les preste casas a cada uno, hijo eso es muy noble de tu parte pero dado el tamaño de tus propiedades en mi opinión con una tienen para las dos familias ya que si tomas encuenta que las dos hijas menores estarán en la escuela y tres de ellos trabajan y de las dos señoras una viaja constantemente estara sola la Sra Avy y los padres y Fleur llegaran de noche, Padre que le parece la casa de Londres de los Potter no es muy grande ni muy ostentosa y está cerca de la de Neville y le puedo poner la protección que puse en el hospital y la casa de mi Abogado. Bueno si tú lo decides asi, que sea, mañana temprano las veras están los dos padres en la orden y estos Días nos apoyaran de acuerdo.

Director, pero y el viaje, eso está previsto deberás estar aquí para tu cumpleaños si tu desempeño es Excelente y sino para la primera semana de agosto y recuerda tu promesa a tu tia te suguiero que vallas lo mas rápido antes del domingo y hablare con Bill y a Charly mas tu sorpresa.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **EL GLAMUR**

Harry y Dumbledore se acercaron a la puerta trasera de la Madriguera, la cual estaba rodeada de la ya acostumbrada pila de botas para las faenas de la Granja y calderos para dar de comer a los propios animales. Harry pudo escuchar el suave cacareo de las gallinas adormecidas viniendo desde un cobertizo lejano supuso que hay estarían los demás animales de donde tomaban los alimentos a consumir. Dumbledore golpeó tres veces y Harry vio un repentino movimiento detrás de la ventana de la cocina. ¿Quién está ahí? dijo una voz nerviosa que reconoció como la de la señora Weasley. ¡Revélate! Soy yo, Dumbledore, trayendo a Harry. La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Allí se hallaba la señora Weasley, bajita, regordeta y vistiendo una bata verde. ¡Harry, querido! Albus, ¡Santo Dios! Me asustaste, ¡Habías dicho que no te esperáramos antes de la mañana!" Tuvimos suerte dijo Dumbledore, acomodando a Harry sobre el umbral. Slughorn resultó más fácil de convencer de lo que yo creía. Obra de Harry, por supuesto., Buenas noches a todos Dumbledore y Harry solo lo vio desvanecerse en el jardín.

Unos pasos después de la puerta, Giró y desapareció detrás de una nube de humo. La señora Weasley cerró la puerta que da al jardín y luego llevó a Harry por los hombros hacia la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa para examinar su apariencia. Estás como Ron. Ella suspiró mirándolo de arriba a abajo. A ambos parece como si les hubieran lanzado hechizos de estiramiento. Ron creció cuatro pulgadas desde que le compré las últimas túnicas del colegio. ¿Estás hambriento, Harry? Sí que lo estoy. Dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de repente cuánta hambre tenía. Siéntate, querido, te prepararé algo. Cuando Harry se sentó, un gato anaranjado con cara aplastada saltó sobre sus rodillas y se acostó ahí, ronroneando. ¿Así que Hermione está aquí? preguntó felizmente mientras hacía cosquillas a Crookshanks detrás de las orejas. Ah, sí. Llegó anteayer. Dijo la señora Weasley, golpeando una gran olla de hierro con la varita. Ruidosamente brincó a la estufa y empezó a burbujear al instante; no solo está Hermione, están Luna, Fleur, Gabrielle, Margaret y Monique todas en el cuarto de Ginny que si no lo hubieses ampliado no sé qué hubiésemos hecho aunque Fleur está en el cuarto de Percy; al otro lado esta Bill y Charly en el cuarto de Bill, en el de Ron esta Neville y El y a ti te dejamos el de los Gemelos pero no te esperábamos sino hasta mañana por lo que veras tengo casa llena cada uno trajo sus alimentos como para 15 días o más porque no sé si tu solo vas a estará hasta el domingo en la Tarde noche.

Todos están durmiendo, por supuesto, y como ya te dije no te esperábamos hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas. Aquí tienes. Le dio otro golpecito a la olla, empezó a levitar y voló hacia Harry y se inclinó. La señora Weasley deslizó un tazón debajo de la olla justo a tiempo para alcanzar el chorro espeso y humeante de sopa de cebolla. ¿Pan, querido? Gracias, señora Weasley. Movió su varita por encima de su hombro, un pan, un trozo de queso, jamón serrano, pastami y la tabla con un cuchillo aterrizaron suavemente en la mesa; mientras el pedazo de pan se cortaba sólo junto con el queso, jamón y pastrami, y la olla de sopa volvía a la cocina, la señora Weasley se sentó enfrente de él. ¿Entonces convenciste a Horace Slughorn de tomar el trabajo? Harry asintió ya que tenía la boca tan llena de sopa caliente, que no podía hablar. Él nos enseñó a Arthur y a mí. Dijo la señora Weasley. Dio clases muchísimo tiempo en Hogwarts y empezó en la misma época que Dumbledore, creo. ¿Qué te pareció?

Con su boca llena de pan ahora, Harry se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto no muy comprometedor con la cabeza. Sé a lo que te refieres. Dijo la señora Weasley, asintiendo sabiamente. Por supuesto que puede ser encantador cuando quiere serlo, pero a Arthur nunca le gustó mucho. El ministro estuvo entre los favoritos de Slughorn. Se la pasaba siempre ayudando a los que creía correcto, pero nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para Arthur pensaba que él no aspiraba suficientemente alto, que no era tan ambicioso. Bueno, eso justamente te demuestra que incluso Slughorn comete errores. No sé si Ron te contó en alguna de sus cartas, ya que pasó hace muy poco, pero, ¡Arthur ha sido promovido! No pudo ser más claro que la señora Weasley había estado muriéndose por decir eso. Harry tragó una gran cantidad de sopa muy caliente y pensó que podía sentir su garganta ampollándose. ¡Eso es genial! gritó apagadamente. Eres muy dulce. Comentó la señora Weasley, posiblemente secándose los ojos llorosos por la emoción al escuchar la noticia. Sí, Rufus Scrimgeour ha creado numerosas oficinas nuevas en respuesta a lo que está ocurriendo, y Arthur está de director de la Oficina para los asuntos muggles y todo lo que tenga que ver con esa área, tiene a su cargo varias oficinas incluida en la que estaba y una nueva la Detección y Confiscación de Hechizos de Defensa y Objetos Protectores Falsos. Es un gran trabajo, ¡tiene cincuenta personas a su cargo! ¿Exactamente qué…? Bueno, verás, con todo este pánico acerca de la vuelta del Innombrable, cosas raras han estado saliendo a la venta en todos lados, cosas que supuestamente deberían protegernos del Innombrable y los Mortifagos.

Puedes imaginarte ese tipo de cosas: las llamadas pociones protectoras que en realidad son un poco de salsa con pus de bubotubérculos, o instrucciones para hechizos defensivos que hacen que tus orejas se caigan. Bueno, principalmente, los perpetradores son gente como Mundungus Fletcher, quienes nunca han tenido un día de trabajo honesto en sus vidas y están aprovechándose de cuán asustados están todos. Solo te tengo una mala noticia a mi hijo Percy lo destituyeron del cargo de secretario del ministro y lo pusieron como el ultimo ayudante del departamento de enfermos por magia, pero a los muggle y de acuerdo con lo que me platico Arthur esta como quince puestos más debajo de donde empezó; Señora me presta un papiro y pluma le voy a escribir algo que lo motive, pero no lo enviare hasta que venga su marido y nos dé su opinión.

¿Está el señor Weasley trabajando todavía? Sí, lo está. De hecho, está un poco retardado dijo que estaría de vuelta a la medianoche. Ella se dio vuelta para mirar un gran reloj, colocado torpemente sobre una pila de mantas en el canasto de ropa sucia, que estaba al final de la mesa. Harry lo reconoció inmediatamente: tenía nueve agujas, cada una con el nombre de un miembro de la familia, y usualmente colgaba en la pared de la sala, a pesar de que la actual ubicación sugería que la señora Weasley ahora acostumbraba cargarlo por toda la casa. Resulta que, si salen de la casa las nueve agujas, estaban apuntando a "Peligro Mortal". Ha estado así desde lo del ministerio. Expresó la señora Weasley, en una voz casual no muy convincente. Desde que la vuelta de Ya Sabes Quién se hizo pública. Supongo que todo el mundo está en peligro mortal ahora. No creo que sea solamente nuestra familia, pero no conozco a nadie más que tenga un reloj como este, así que no lo sé. ¡Oh! Con una exclamación repentina, apunto hacia el reloj. La aguja del señor Weasley había cambiado a "Viajando". ¡Ya viene hacia acá!, la de Charly, Bill, Ron y Ginny y la de la propia Molly señalaban en casa, pero la de Percy y de los Gemelos señalaban peligro de muerte. Y con seguridad, un momento después se escuchó un golpe en la puerta trasera.

La señora Weasley saltó y fue hacia la puerta con una mano en la manija y la cara contra la madera dijo suavemente. ¿Arthur, eres tú? Sí. Dijo la agotada voz del señor Weasley. Pero diría eso incluso si fuera un Mortifago, querida. ¡Hazme la pregunta! Ay, honestamente ¡Molly! Está bien, está bien ¿Cuál es tu mayor ambición? Averiguar cómo vuelan los aviones. La señora Weasley asintió y dio vuelta la manija, pero aparentemente el señor Weasley la estaba sosteniendo fuertemente del otro lado, porque la puerta quedó firmemente cerrada. ¡Molly! ¡Tengo que hacerte tu pregunta primero! Arthur, de verdad, esto es tonto ¿Cómo te gusta que te llame cuando estamos solos? Incluso por la tenue luz de la lámpara, Harry podía decir que la señora Weasley se había puesto sonrosada. Él mismo sintió como una vergüenza, y con mucha prisa tomó sopa, golpeando su cuchara tan fuerte como pudo contra el tazón. Terroncito de azúcar. Susurró una mortificada señora Weasley hacia la cerradura en la puerta. Correcto. Menciono el señor Weasley. Ahora me puedes dejar pasar. La señora Weasley abrió la puerta para dar paso a su marido, un mago Alto, delgado, calvo y con pelo rojizo usando anteojos y una larga y polvorienta capa de viaje. Todavía no veo por qué tenemos que hacer eso cada vez que vienes a casa. Expuso la señora Weasley, todavía sonrosada mientras le ayudaba a su marido a sacarse la capa. Quiero decir que un Mortifago puede haberte sacado la respuesta antes de hacerse pasar por ti. Lo sé, querida, pero es el procedimiento del Ministerio, y tengo que dar ejemplo.

Señor Weasley le recuerdo que hace ya tiempo yo puse unas alas de protección que resguardan La Madriguera como la llaman sus hijos y esta incluye los jardines y los corrales, caballeriza sembradíos y pastizales así como el área del pantano, como la de Luna así que puede simplemente trasladarse y no tener que hacer las sandeces del Ministerio a esta casa solo entran Ustedes y sus invitados exclusivamente y la protección incluye hasta tres millas hacia el cielo por lo que su casa no sería vista ni volando sobre ella. Cierto Harry comento la Señora Molly no lo recordamos que alegría ya no tendremos que hacerlo.

Algo huele bien ¿Sopa de cebolla? El señor Weasley caminó esperanzadamente hacia la mesa. ¡Harry! ¡No esperábamos que vinieras antes de que amaneciera! Se estrecharon las manos y el señor Weasley se sentó sobre la silla al lado de Harry mientras la señora Weasley colocaba otro tazón de sopa enfrente de él también. Gracias, Molly.; como te fue en el día, Ha sido un día y noche bien dura. Algún idiota empezó a vender medallones de metamorfosis. Simplemente colócatelos en el cuello y podrás cambiar tu apariencia a voluntad. Cien mil disfraces distintos, ¡Todo por diez Galeones! ¿Y qué pasa realmente cuando te los colocas? Simplemente te pones todo de un color naranja desagradable, pero a algunas personas también les salieron tentáculos por todo el cuerpo. ¡Como si San Mungo no tuviera suficiente trabajo! Suena como el tipo de cosas que Fred y George encontrarían graciosas. Apuntó la señora Weasley dudando. ¿Estás seguro? ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! menciono el señor Weasley. Los chicos no harían nada como eso ahora, ¡No cuando la gente está desesperada por protección! ¿Entonces por eso llegas tarde, medallones de metamorfosis? No, tuvimos problemas con un desagradable hechizo que salió por la culata y al creador lo convirtió en Elefante y Castillo, pero por suerte el Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales logró resolverlo para el momento en que llegamos ahí Harry reprimió un bostezo con su mano. Permítame que lea este documento Señor Weasley y me dé su opinión "las uvas deben ser aplastadas para hacer vino, los diamantes se forjan bajo presión, las aceitunas se presionan para liberar su aceite, las semillas crecen en la obscuridad, cada vez que te sientas aplastado, bajo presión, presionado o en la obscuridad, estas en un lugar poderoso detransformación"; ambos padres dijeron que frase tan bella es para motivar a cualquiera, exacto les dijo Harry, mañana cuando Percy despierte en la pared de su recamara estarán escritas en color dorado y no las podrá borrar hasta que las comprenda, bien dijo Molly pero como harás para hacerlo de acuerdo con mi reloj son casi las dos de la mañana , Harry respondió por lo que puedo sentir está profundamente dormido en su casa así que movió su mano y estas se grabaron diciéndoles ya quedaron.

A la cama. Indicó la señora Weasley inmediatamente. Tengo la habitación de Fred y George lista para ti, será toda tuya. ¿Por qué, dónde están ellos? Ah, están en el Callejón Diagon, durmiendo en un pequeño departamento sobre su tienda de bromas, ya que están tan ocupados. Comentó la señora Weasley. Tengo que decir, que por mi parte no lo apruebo, ¡Pero realmente parecen tener una gran chispa para los negocios! Ya que fácilmente consiguieron lo suficiente para montar esa tienda, Vamos, querido, tu baúl ya está arriba apareció durante la tarde noche y Monique oyó a tu lechuza y la soltó de su jaula según nos dijo que tú no la dejas mucho tiempo en la jaula y Hermione lo confirmo espero que ya este de regreso. Buenas noches, señor Weasley. Hedwig le ululó felizmente a Harry desde su pedestal encima de un gran armario y después se fue por la ventana. Harry supo que ella lo había estado esperando para verlo antes de irse a cazar. Le dio las buenas noches a la señora Weasley, se puso la ropa para dormir, y se metió en una de las camas. Había algo duro dentro de la funda de almohada. Se fijó y sacó de ella un pegajoso dulce violeta y naranja la cual reconoció como la Pastilla Vomitadora. Sonriendo, se dio vuelta y se durmió al instante.

Al día siguiente cuando Harry soñaba y en este tenía la idea que se acababa de dormir o eso le pareció a Harry, se despertó por algo que sonó como un disparo de cañón mientras la puerta se abría de un golpe. Sentándose inmediatamente, oyó el chirrido de las cortinas siendo abiertas: la deslumbrante luz del sol le taladraba los ojos. Protegiéndose la cara con una mano, buscó desesperanzadamente sus anteojos con la otra. ¿Qué está pasando? No sabíamos que ya estabas aquí Harry. Señaló una voz fuerte y emocionada. ¡Ron, no grites! dijo la voz de una chica reprochándolo. La mano de Harry encontró sus anteojos y se los puso en el instante. Los cuales se obscurecieron ante la luz que era brillante. Una sombra larga y confusa apareció frente a él por un momento, él parpadeó y pudo enfocar a Ron Weasley, mirándolo. ¿Todo bien? Nunca había estado mejor. Expresó Harry, Ron tirando de una caja y sentándose sobre ella. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Mamá recién nos dijo! Como a la una de la madrugada. ¿Estuvieron bien los Muggles? ¿Te trataron bien? mi tío Como siempre. Pero mi primo y mi Tía muy bien les expreso Harry no creerían lo bien que me trataron mi tía y mi primo, pero luego les cuento, mientras Hermione se apoyaba en el borde de su cama. ¿Cómo estás, Hermione? Bien respondió esta, en ese momento hicieron su arribo Luna, Margaret, Monique y Neville todos saludando y sentándose.

Yo, estoy bien. Le dijo Harry. Miren les diré estoy enterado del plan desde el principio por lo que no me pasa nada, es más sé que vamos muy bien; Por otro lado, ya están todos aquí necesito que estén y tengo que ir al callejón Diagon hoy mismo tengo que ir a la óptica ¿Qué hora es? ¿Me perdí el desayuno? No te preocupes por eso, mamá te está trayendo algo, ella cree que te ves desnutrido. Indicó Ron, girando sus ojos. Así que, ¿Qué has estado paseando? No mucho, he estado en casa de mis tíos, y viví algo que nunca imagine vivir vengan les cuento recuerdan que al llegar a la estación 9 ¾ estaban mis tíos y un grupo hablo con ellos, pues cuando subimos al coche el Tío se puso como histérico a gritar hasta que contra lo que me esperaba mi Tía le recordó que casi se orinaba al ver a ojo loco, y se quedó en silencio hasta que llegamos a la casa y como no podía bajar el baúl me volvió a gritar y Yo solo empequeñecí y lo guarde en mi bolsillo eso lo volvió a enfurecer al grado que entro Gritando y maldiciendo, al grado que se puso morado y las venas del cuello parecieron como dos tuberías de agua y cuando estaba en su momento de mayor ira se oyó un grito que lo hizo callar de inmediato y poner unos ojos de plato, mi Tía Petunia lo puso en su lugar diciéndole que recordase que la casa se la habían regalado su madre y que ellos habían firmado un compromiso al grado que en los días que estuve ahí solo lo veía en la noche después de la 21:00 y se iba antes de las 6:00, y mi Tía me pidió perdón y me pidió que mi madre y mi abuela la disculpen por lo que le ofrecí ayudarla; ¿No cuéntanos de tu salida con Dumbledore! No fue tan emocionante. El solamente quería que lo ayudara a convencer a un antiguo maestro a salir de su retiro. Su nombre es Horace Slughorn. Oh. Dijo Ron, decepcionado. Pensábamos Hermione llamó la atención a Ron déjense de cosas y secretos no tengo nada y otro maestro para defensa no creo ya que por lo que sabíamos el maestro de defensa contra las artes obscuras ya sabemos quién va ser, para que materia le habrá pedido que viniera por lo que no sabemos qué va dar. Si nos dará Pociones No se no se me ocurrió preguntar por Snape y para su conocimiento he leído el profeta de principio a fin y sé que el nuevo ministro no ha publicado nada de lo sucedido realmente, pero eso ya no me preocupa me urge una reunión de la LF. Volvió a su estado normal apuradamente con una sonrisa no muy convincente. ¡Por supuesto! Entonces, eh, ¿parecía ser Slughorn un buen maestro? No sé. Dijo Harry. No puede ser peor que Umbridge, ¿no? Yo conozco a alguien que es menos molesta, pero me está volviendo loca. Expresó una voz desde la puerta. La hermana de Ron entró en el cuarto, pareciendo irritada. Hola, Harry. ¿Qué te pasa? preguntó Ron. Es ella. Indicó Ginny, desplomándose sobre la cama de Harry. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? preguntó Hermione comprensivamente. Nos gana siempre lo bueno de esto es que pronto debe ser la boda ya sé. Menciono Hermione. Harry ¿De quién están? Pero su pregunta fue contestada antes de que pudiera terminar de formularla. La puerta de la habitación nuevamente se abrió de un golpe y Harry instintivamente se subió las sábanas que jalo a Hermione y a Ginny. Una mujer joven estaba parada en la puerta, una mujer de belleza. Era alta y esbelta con cabello largo y rubio casi blanco y parecía emanar un brillo plateado. Para completar esta visión de perfección, cargaba una pesada bandeja con un sabroso desayuno.

Haggy. Dijo con una voz profunda. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Cuando pasó el umbral de la puerta para llegar a él, la señora Weasley apareció, detrás y Gabrielle. No había necesidad de tu subieras la bandeja, ¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo yo misma! No había ningún problema. Confirmo Fleur Delacour, apoyando la bandeja en las rodillas de Harry y luego besándolo en cada mejilla. Él sintió que los lugares que la boca de Fleur habían tocado quemaban como fuego. He estado esperando mucho tiempo para verte, Haggy. ¿Te acuerdas de mi hermana Gabrielle? Nunca paga de hablar de Haggy Potter. Ella estará muy contenta de volver a verte. Oh el Director Dumbledore insistió en que vinieran ella y mi prima que tienes algo que platicarles y que es urgente antes del domingo por la tarde. Dijo Fleur ¿Pego no sabes nada? Sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron y miraron con reproche a la señora Weasley, quien dijo: No hemos tenido la oportunidad de decirle. Fleur se volvió hacia Harry, ¡Bill y yo nos casaguemos! Que bien le comento Harry espero que sean felices, la Señora Weasley le dijo si Harry se ha programado la boda para la segunda quincena de octubre, pero la fecha no está definida depende del departamento de asuntos civiles del Ministerio, por lo que los dejo y salió de la pieza.

Fueron entrando todo el equipo de la Legión del Fenix que estaba en la Madriguera una vez todos reunidos Harry puso un Mufiato al cuarto y comenzó a narrarles todo lo que había platicado con Dumbledore y la Profecía, lo de la clases conferencias de los tres temas que le daría y lo que se enteró del profesor Nuevo cuando estuve en la casa que habitaba y que creaba un club que el mismo llamaba de las eminencias; la reacción general fue de silencio y meditación solo Luna le dijo te entiendo Harry eso es difícil de decir, debemos todos analizarlo son temas que varios queremos profundizar en ellos y después lo comentamos de acuerdo.

Bajaron con la charola limpia y ya arreglados a la cocina donde de encontraba la Señora Weasley y el hijo mayor, Harry les informo que tengo que ir al callejón Diagon por algo urgente que le prometí a mi Tía y primo, Dumbledore está enterado, si usted me prestara a Bill y Charley yo iría con Monique compraría lo que requiero muy rápido, de ahí pasaría por la casa de mi Tía Petunia le entregaría lo que le prometí y de inmediato saldríamos a la casa en Londres de los Potter ya que será la casa de protección de Monique y sus Padres, pero si me gustaría llevar a sus hijos como acompañantes por si cualquier cosa, Bill le dijo a su Madre mira madre anoche Dumbledore me menciono sobre esto antes de retirarse después de que dejo a Harry, Molly no con muchas ganas acepto. Por lo que Bill llamo a su hermano Charley y le explico el asunto este estuvo encantado ya que él no había viajado por la aparición de Harry, Este se dirigió al resto de sus amigos y les explico lo que tenía que hacer que no sabría a qué hora regresaría pero que usasen el tiempo para analizar lo platicado, Monique se puso de pie y le pregunto quieres que me ponga otra ropa para los Muggles, pero Harry le respondió no hace falta como estas no hay problema, fueron a la cocina y les pidió que se tomarán de las manos un segundo después estaban en la escalinata del Banco una vez ahí Harry le pregunto a Bill que donde había una óptica, pero fue Charley quien le indico que él la conocía dirigiéndose a esta de inmediato, algunos magos y Brujas los observaron por su forma de aparecer pero sin consecuencias, entraron en la Óptica y Harry ordeno un par de lentes con nueva armazón y más modernos ya que los que tenía ya tenían cinco años de uso, una vez que el optometrista se los diera Harry le pidió al optometrista permiso para desaparecer ahí y este sonriendo le dijo si tú crees poder hazlo en los años que mi familia tiene con esta tienda jamás ningún mago ha podido cuando se dio cuenta que la comitiva se desvanecía en el aire, apareciendo en el jardín posterior de los Dursley que tenía un cerco de plantas con altura suficiente para que no los viesen, Harry llamo a la puerta de la cocina con suavidad para no alterar a su Tía o a su Primo, Petunia abrió con cautela pero segura que se trataría de su sobrino, de inmediato lo abrazo y los hizo pasar, preguntando que si había olvidado algo o si querían comer alguna cosa, a lo que Harry le respondió que no y le presento a sus acompañantes cuando entro en la cocina Dudley al verlos de inmediato se alarmo pero Harry le dijo no te sorprendas primo el motivo de visita es cumplir lo que les ofrecí antes de irme y presentándolo con los hermanos Weasley y Con Monique a quien presento como su novia y por consiguiente su futura prima, saco los lentes y con su mano la paso tres veces sobre ellos diciendo unas palabras inaudibles para los presente poniéndoselos en lugar de los que traía dándole a su Tía los antiguos y diciéndole con estos podrás seguir en contacto con mi Abuela y mi Madre y si algo necesitas por medio de ellos yo sabré que requieres, por cierto mi tío ya te compro despensa o quieres que te deje dinero, no hijo en cuanto salieron al día siguiente me llevo a surtir la despensa y anda muy raro ya no grita y no habla de Ti ni bueno ni malo solo vio las cosas que compraste y la ropa y no dijo nada, desde el Día en que tú y el Señor Director Albus Dumbledore salieron lo único que ha expresado es que no puede creer que tengas una casa, a ok, Dudley le indico Harry mira si quieres dile que tengo propiedades por donde se le ocurra a ver si con eso se le quita la idea que te quiero quitar esta casa y es más primo si gustas la podemos ampliar para tu futuro, pero ahora Tía le voy a pedir a mi primo para que nos acompañe a casa de Margaret y enseguida regresara El.

Y salieron ya al ir caminando por la calle Este le indico a Dudley que requerían llevar ropa para Margaret porque tardara más en regresar, yo creo que regresara para fin de mes y tu deberás estar preparado para volver asistir a mi cumpleaños e invita a tu Madre, toca primo tu eres más conocido Dudley toco y salió la Señora Grace diciendo hola hijo que se te ofrece, señora vengo con mi primo Harry y otros amigos de él nos permite pasar, claro son bienvenidos, aunque no somos Brujos y mi hija no está en casa se suponía que estaba contigo Harry, si por eso venimos le vengo a pedir algo, viéndoles le comento creo que los conozco a todos menos a la señorita quien de inmediato se presentó soy Monique Flamel Dumbledore, mucho gusto hija yo soy Grace Liam de D`Siun mama de Margaret, mucho gusto y a su hija ya la conocí y seremos compañeras en la misma casa y vengo de Francia, y de acuerdo con lo que Harry le dijo venimos por ropa para ella posiblemente ella venga para el 29 de julio o la semana siguiente para festejar el cumpleaños de Harry y de Neville, al cual supongo que irán, si hija desde que nos informaron que Margaret era bruja y Harry la asesorado, cada evento nos invitan y es agradable conocer más sobre Ustedes, me ayudarías a empacar la ropa creo que dejo un baúl antes de que Harry le regalara el que lleva a la escuela, solo dile que me escriba su padre la extraña mucho. De acuerdo se lo diré, terminaron de empacar y Harry le pidió a su primo que se quedase con la Señora Grace ya que ellos tenían que ir a otro sitio.

Monique le pregunto a Harry, oye, pero como sabrán mis padres donde dices que vamos a vivir si no están aquí, no te preocupes mi Tutor Lupin ya los está trasladando vámonos tenemos que llegar antes que ellos. Se despidieron y le dieron las gracias a la Señora Grace y se desvanecieron y aparecieron en una estancia tipo Luis XV con escaleras doble y de mármol blanco donde Monique y los hermanos Weasley inmediatamente vieron al Elfo Wido que había estado en su casa en la mañana y con unos 12 elfos mas todos vestidos con túnicas color beige con un escudo amarillo y rojo con un venado coronado, por lo que Bill le pregunto a Harry donde nos trajiste, este le respondió esta es la Casa Potter de Londres es donde mi padre venia de vacaciones de navidad con Sirus para no tener que irse hasta la Mansión Potter que se ubica en la campiña como a 380 millas de aquí y esta casa es donde van a residir los Flamel y los Delacour mientras estén en Londres espérenme aquí un momento mientras pongo las alas de protección como las de la escuela y las que puse en vuestra casa y salió de pórtico al patio delantero, una vez fuera movió sus manos y los de adentro solo vieron que una luz dorada los había traspasado regresando de inmediato, y saludo a Wido diciendo mi querido Wido has hablado ya con mis queridos amigos.

Si Señor Potter me permite se los presentare y Harry en perfecto Elfico saludo a todos y cada uno de mano y les agradeció el favor que le iban a brindar, ellos no sabían si inclinarse o llorar aunque Wido ya les había indicado que su señor era muy diferente a los demás Magos nunca esperaron que les hablara en su lengua y menos que les diese las gracias, aunque recordaban a su padre que siempre los trato con cortesía, este jamás les hablo en su lengua por lo que estos diligentemente le ofrecieron comida y que si le traían sillas para sus huéspedes a lo que este les respondió que aguardaran que faltaba más gente, que entre los faltantes serían la Familia que se quedaría a su cargo, en eso estaban cuando se oyó el aviso de visitas, de inmediato Wido le pidió autorización a Harry de ser el que fuese a recibir al resto de sus invitados, Este estuvo de acuerdo y al cabo de unos minutos estaban en el vestíbulo el Señor Nicolás Flamel su esposa Avy Dumbledore y las Señoritas Gabrielle Delacour y Fleur Delacour, y sus padres Adrián y Apolline, en cuanto entraron con Lupin, los saludo Harry y les dio la más cordial bienvenida indicándoles que primero el Elfo principal de la casa procedería a darles un recorrido por toda la casa y que después pasarían al comedor para tomar sus alimentos,

La habitación del Fenix estaba asignada para Monique, y que la casa contaba con 10 habitaciones por si requerían invitar a los abuelos de Fleur y Gabrielle y que posteriormente los mismos elfos determinarían a quien atendería cada uno y la casa y cocina como la repartían y ya que prácticamente solo vivirían constantemente 3, por lo que los elfos de las dos estudiantes si eran requeridos por estas en la escuela ellas solo tendrían que llamarlas por su nombre, todos menos Harry recorrieron la casa él se quedó con Wido al que le pidió expresamente que recorriese todas sus propiedades y viese si tenían alguna necesidad, cuando todos regresaron estaban admirados y el señor Nicolás le dijo a Harry, mira hijo te agradecemos mucho pero es demasiado es mucha casa para nosotros, Harry sonrió y le dijo estimado caballero todo es poco para Usted y su Familia, la casa que colinda con la de Usted pertenece a una bruja que ya conoce es la familia Longbottom y en caso de problemas ella podría brindarles apoyo, ahora bien ustedes pueden entrar y salir libremente, la casa tiene protección de visitantes y unas alas de protección en contra de ataque de las fuerzas que usted ya conoce y se me hizo la más adecuada a su trabajo ya que podrá ir y venir con el método que Usted usa y solo le tomara unos diez minutos, espero que Monique y Gabrielle pronto les enseñen el mío, Madre Ivy Él es Fagna y es el Elfo responsable de esta propiedad ya le explique que a partir de hoy esta será su casa por lo que usted le ordene será cumplido, es costumbre mía tratarlos como iguales, por hoy ellos de acuerdo con la mansión que poseo en París, y los Elfos de Ustedes les mandaron la comida que servirán y la despensa quedo surtida por ellos también, por lo que resto de tiempo Usted decide que se manda traer a Francia y cual se compra aquí la casa tiene su asignación mensual de una de las bóvedas del banco por lo que no tienen por qué preocuparse, por cierto les gustaron sus habitaciones si algo requieren lo pueden mandar traer, No Hijo todo está perfecto y la habitación que solo se abrió a Monique es divina tiene todo lo que a ella le gusta, eso sabia, pasemos al comedor ya que hay que regresar a la madriguera, por lo que comieron en tranquilidad y al termino el Sr, Nicolás le dio las gracia a Harry, este le respondió aprovecho que están los dos para darles una explicación de lo que hicimos ayer en el ministerio deben de imaginar que así como le entregue a Monique una nueva varita que contiene la unión con la naturaleza , la varita que yo llamo la segunda que fue la que use es la conjunción de los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza y solo la utilizo para ciertas cuestiones, de acuerdo Harry y veo que ya tendría que ir a sus labores, Harry llamo a Monique y a Gabrielle y les dijo miren Monique te presento a Amairë ella es la Elfo que se asignó a tu servicio es una joven de aproximadamente tu edad y desde que llegamos a la casa le pidió a su Padre Fagna que ella quería estar contigo espero te agrade habla Inglés y Francés y sus poderes ya están totalmente desarrollados, mucho gusto dijo Monique te molestaría decirme que significa tu nombre, con gusto traducido a vuestro idioma mi nombre seria estrella Señorita y con que me mencione yo estaré en donde usted se encuentre para ayudarla, Gracias Amairë, bueno ahora Gabrielle te presento a la Elfina Fairel ella tiene la edad de tu hermana y puede ayudarte y darte consejos que te ayuden y es prima de Amairë lo que facilitara la relación de las cuatro de acuerdo ahora es tiempo de irnos y ellos se despidieron y regresaron a la madriguera.

El Viernes en la mañana como de costumbre Harry era de los primeros en levantarse al arribar a la cocina se dio cuenta que solo se encontraba la Señora Molly y los elfos platicando y trabajando para el desayuno, por lo que Harry guardo silencio por respeto a la plática ya que se trataba de la distribución de tareas para ese día, por lo que mientras esta plática se llevaba a efecto el solo se sentó junto al reloj de la Familia Weasley y lo estuvo observado con detenimiento y pudo notar que en la manecilla que se refería a Bill junto a ella crecía una segunda manecilla entrelazada como una enredadera de plata que aunque estaba ya casi del tamaño tenía una burbuja de cristal adicional, y cuando vio la manecilla correspondiente a la de Percy está ya tenía unas manecillas junto a la de oro correspondiente pero esta estaba en color Gris translucido sin la cara del dueño de esta y en medio de las dos se empezaba a notar una más pequeña entrelazada en ambas y no rebasaba el centímetro de alto de las demás incluida la de Ginny que era la más corta y la cúpula ya abarcaba a las tres, lo que llamo mucho su atención y usando su comunicación telepática

Harry le pidió a los Dumbledore una plática en privado, los tres hermanos aceptaron intrigados, cuando Harry les comento que Molly para todo llevaba ese reloj maravilloso que le decía que hacia su familia y aunque las manecillas siempre decían en peligro de muerte o viajando en casa en el colegio etc., ella solo veía eso y no se había dado cuenta que junto a la manecilla de Bill se estaba formando otra en forma de plata muy pero muy delgadas apenas se veía pero pareciese como una enredadera con flores y todo que crecía de la base y ya estaba casi llegando a más de la mitad de este, pero que si se fijaban bien la Percy tenía ya una casi de la mitad del tamaño que la de él pero en un gris muy claro casi transparente con otra más pequeña que se venía entrelazando entre la gruesa dorada y la gris suave y que también era gris, Albus, Aberforth y Ariadna se quedaron sorprendidos y le ofrecieron a Harry poner atención y que luego hablarían, pero Aberforth le dijo mira hijo yo tengo un cuadro de un viejo amigo de la familia de hace mucho él es relojero le preguntare y les aviso Abraham Louis Perrelet: nació el 9 de enero de 1729 Neuchâtel, Suiza, estuvieron de acuerdo Dumbledore y les explico que no lo habían notado y que en cuanto llegaran lo atenderían de la forma más discreta posible, que estaban enterados que cuando un brujo cumplía la mayoría de edad el familiar más grande de la familia le obsequiaba un reloj y que de acuerdo con lo que sabían este estaba conectado con la esencia del universo del brujo, que en el caso de Molly su abuela le dio ese diciendo que este representaría a lo que ella más estuviese apegada en su vida y que era obvio que era su familia, cuando en el cerebro de Harry este escucho la voz de su Bisabuelo Carolinus que le informo que lo que sucedía era normal en el reloj que Molly y que ella había olvidado el significado de este, Que Aberforth quien se lo recordaría pero que sería para después de las vacaciones de fin de curso cuando ella lo podría recordar.

Oh. Dijo Harry inexpresivamente. No pudo evitar ver cómo la señora Weasley, Hermione y Ginny intentaban evitar cruzar las miradas. Harry les sonrió y les indico que lo perdonaran que se había concentrado para hablar con sus tutores. ¡Wow! Eh Fleur se agachó nuevamente a besarlo. Diciendo Bill está muy ocupado en este momento, trabajando muy dugo, y yo sólo trabajo medio día en Gringotts paga mejogag mi inglés, así que me trajo aquí por unos días paga conocer a su familia apropiadamente. Me puse tan contenta al escuchar que vendrías. Te acuerdas que nos vimos en el callejón Diagon hace un año Bueno ¡disfruta tu desayuno, Haggy! Con estas palabras, se fue graciosamente pareciendo flotar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tranquilamente detrás de ella. La señora Weasley hizo un ruido que sonó como: ¡Wootcha! dijo la señora Weasley en un susurro. Sólo creo que se apresuraron mucho con este compromiso. ¡Eso es todo! Se conocieron hace un año. Dijo Ron. ¡Bueno, eso no es mucho! Por supuesto, sé qué sucede. Es toda esta incertidumbre de la vuelta del Innombrable. Mientras que Bill y Fleur bueno ¿Qué tienen realmente en común? Él es un gran trabajador, una persona muy madura, mientras que ella Una joven que apenas salió del colegio. Dijo Ginny asintiendo. Pero Bill no es tan maduro. Él es un trotamundos, ¿verdad? Le gusta un poco la aventura y el glamur Deja de llamarla así, Ginny. Señaló la señora Weasley tajantemente, mientras Harry y Hermione se reían. Bueno, mejor me pongo a, Cómete tu desayuno, Harry, que no se te enfríe. Viéndose agobiada, se fue de la habitación. Ron parecía todavía bastante atontado. Estaba sacudiendo su cabeza como un perro tratando de secarse las orejas. ¿No se acostumbran a ella con la convivencia? preguntó Harry.

Es extranjera más de origen vela lo que le da un Glamur natural y lo primero yo creo que por que es mayor que nosotros y lo segundo seamos honestos es bella y lo sabe sino pregúntenle a ron que se le cae la baba. Recordó Hermione atinadamente, ¿No la querrás por aquí para siempre?, ¿no? Ginny le preguntó a Ron incrédulamente. Cuando levantó los hombros, ella dijo: Bueno, mamá hará lo posible por ver que se casen, te lo puedo apostar. Indicó Ron sarcásticamente. Fleur no es estúpida, fue tan buena como para entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Comentó Harry. dijo Ginny. No solo recuerden que desde el torneo de los tres magos Ron está enamorado de la futura esposa de su hermano deja que este se dé cuenta y verán que paliza le pone. ¿Y cómo anda Neville y Luna ya se despertaron me urge solo tenemos hasta mañana por la noche preguntó? Harry; Dumbledore dice que la gente encuentra más fácil perdonar a los demás por equivocarse, que por acertar. Dijo Hermione. Escuché que se lo decía a tu madre, Ron. Y no digas idioteces de siempre. En ese momento entraban Luna, Neville y arribaban Monique, Gabrielle y Margaret, y luna les dijo muy seria otra vez discutiendo por la bruja Fleur pues permítanme decirles que serán muy felices y lo que dicen de Tonck están, pero muy mal, se sorprenderán cuando se enteren de la verdad.

Harry vio que en ese momento entraban a la cocina el resto de los integrantes de la legión del Fenix y les dijo bien ya estamos todos como les dije arriba este domingo me voy de vacaciones con mi padrino, pero hay tres cosas urgentes que platicar y no tengo mucho tiempo y ni Ustedes, todos se miraron con intriga y Harry les dijo les parece si nos trasladamos todos al cuarto de Ginny y empezamos por el principio todos asintieron, Un aviso primero: la Legión del Fénix la formamos Hermione, Ron y Yo y después se unieron varios compañeros y se fue formando un grupo del cual se formó de pequeños círculos de los cuales estamos conformando el grupo general pero por circunstancias no he sido lo sincero que yo hubiese querido pero recordaran lo que Dumbledore cuando iba a comenzar el torneo de los tres magos, Claro que me acuerdo respondió Hermione me acuerdo de todas sus palabras a cuales te refieres, Miren el hablo de la cooperación internacional, si respondió Hermione yo tengo correspondencia con Viktor y varios de sus compañeros, entonces con ese motivo dijo Harry yo he incluido en el grupo a algunas brujas y brujos al grupo y entre ustedes están sentadas varias de ellas, Hermione, Luna, Ginny así como Ron y Neville voltearon a ver a las chicas y a Harry; Luna respondió Harry a Monique, Gabrielle y Margaret ya sabemos que forman parte de este grupo, Ron añadió y sé que los gemelos Fred y George también están, bien eso ya se pero les informo que en cada vacaciones que he tenido he invitado a varios y están dispuestos ayudarnos por lo que les voy a pedir que con el cuidado correspondiente recluten a más y determinemos quienes podrían ser los líderes de cada país, y lo más importante de todo es que así como en la Orden de Dumbledore tiene un mago que pertenece a nuestro circulo pero debido a la actividad que efectúa solo dos de Ustedes sabran quien es por si a mí me pasa algo él será encubierto en consecuencia su nombre no será revelado solo mi Novia y Hermione sabrán el nombre y será decisión suya si se los revelan o no de acuerdo, todos se miraron y respondieron confiamos en ti Harry, Hermione agrego solo no lo pongas en mucho riesgo, miren amigos el solo escogió el camino y el esta consiente de sus consecuencias y tú que fuiste la fundadora también sabes de Él. Y como supondrán a Monique le cuento todo lo que me va pasando.

Ahora sin especular les diré lo que hable con Dumbledore y este había dicho que sería bueno hacerlo, No sé exactamente como serán efectuadas las lecciones o lo que me va enseñar el, pero me dio los temas así que como Ustedes deben comprender no quiero que me tome por sorpresa; El primer tema fue la profecía. Ninguno respondió nada. A Harry le pareció que se habían quedado congelados. Ya saben, la que se querían robar del Ministerio. Nadie sabe lo que decía de todos modos. Dijo Hermione rápidamente. Se desvaneció. A pesar de que el Profeta diga empezó Ron, pero Hermione dijo: ¡Shh! El Profeta tiene razón. Indicó Harry, mirándolos directamente con un gran esfuerzo: Esa bolita de vidrio que se esfumo no era la única grabación de la profecía. La escuché toda entera en la oficina de Dumbledore, ante él fue hecha la profecía, así que pudo contármela. Por lo que solo nosotros dos sabemos el contenido Harry hizo un respiro hondo. Parece que soy yo el que tiene que eliminar a Voldemort Al menos, decía que ninguno de nosotros podía vivir mientras el otro estuviera vivo.

Los siete se miraron entre ellos en silencio por un momento. Dijo Hermione con prisa. Harry, ¿Estás asustado? Pregunto Luna No tanto como antes. Comentó Harry. Cuando la escuché por primera vez, estaba, pero ahora, parece como si siempre hubiera sabido que lo tendría que enfrentar al final Aguarden. Dijo Harry, segundo tema va ser el conocimiento que tiene El sobre Tom Sorvolo parece que es bastante y se los iré platicando como lo valla viendo y el tercer tema que me comento es el que más me intrigo es sobre la capa de mi padre y las cosas que se formaron con ella de lo cual no tengo la menor idea; y me dio un cuarto punto que tiene que ver con el Diario de Tom y el profesor Horace Slughorn y me dará sobre esto una tarea. Después me comento que les debo enseñar unos hechizos nuevos, ya que otra parte de la conversación de la última noche le volvió a la cabeza.

Creo que Dumbledore dijo que nuestros resultados en los TIMOS llegarían hoy. ¿Hoy? gritó Hermione. ¿Hoy? Pero por qué no ¡Ay Dios! Tendrías que habernos dicho, Ella pegó un salto. Voy a ver si llegó alguna lechuza, Hermione salió corriendo hacia la cocina y sentada en la ventana de la cocina muy agitada, mientras la señora Weasley intentaba calmarla. No funciona. Señora Weasley, ¿está usted segura de que no llegó ninguna lechuza esta mañana? Sí, querida. Lo hubiera notado. Dijo la señora Weasley pacientemente. Pero son apenas las nueve, hay todavía mucho tiempo, Sé que me equivoqué en Runas Antiguas. Murmuró Hermione febrilmente. Definitivamente cometí al menos un error de traducción. Y en el práctico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no me fue nada bien. Pensé que en Transformaciones me había ido todo bien, pero ahora que lo pienso Hermione, ¿Podrías callarte? No eres la única que está nerviosa. Bramó Ron. Y cuando tengas tus once "excelentes" No, no y no. dijo Hermione, moviendo sus manos con locura. ¡Sé que fallé en todo! ¿Qué pasa si fallamos? preguntó Harry al comedor en pleno, pero nuevamente, Hermione respondió. Discutimos nuestras opciones con la jefa de nuestra casa, le pregunté a la Profesora Mcgonagall al final del último trimestre.

Tanto Monique, Gabrielle les preguntaron a los muchachos oigan porque les mandan las calificaciones por lechuza a nosotras aparecen en la chimenea con una luz y una campanilla que repica el himno de la escuela y así nuestros padres saben que ya llegaron, por cierto, creo que debemos hablar tanto Gabrielle como Yo ya que para el próximo ciclo escolar requeriremos mucho de los consejos de todos Ustedes, El estómago de Harry se retorció. A ver Monique explícate mejor pues miren como recordaran antes de salir de Francia para acá oímos a nuestros padres que algo hablaban de que tendríamos que cambiarnos de escuela, y como vieron en la cena de fin de año de su escuela nos presentaron y quedamos en su casa de Ustedes, pero Fleur nos platicó que existen muchas diferencias según nos contó que hay dos o tres caminos para ir de un lado a otro que eso lo noto con sus hermanos los Gemelos que nunc sabía por dónde aparecerían. Hermione apuntaba hacia la ventana de la cocina. Cinco manchas negras podían ser vistas en el cielo, acercándose cada vez más. Son definitivamente lechuzas. Indicó Ron roncamente, saltando para unirse con Hermione en la ventana. Y hay siete. Señaló Harry, poniéndose a su lado también. Una para cada uno de nosotros. Menciono Hermione en un susurro aterrado. Ay no, Ay no, Ay no, Los agarró a ambos fuertemente por los codos. Las lechuzas volaban directamente hacia La Madriguera, Ocho bonitas y lechuzas marrones guiadas por Hedwig, y dos pintas cada una de las cuales, al acercarse se notaba que traían un gran sobre cuadrado. ¡Ay no! chilló Hermione. La señora Weasley los movió del lugar y abrió la ventana de la cocina. las lechuzas pasaron por ella y aterrizaron sobre la mesa en una línea recta. Las once levantaron sus patas derechas. Harry se adelantó. La carta dirigida a él estaba atada a su lechuza dio las gracias. La desató con dedos temblorosos. A su izquierda, Ron estaba tratando de soltar sus propios resultados y a su derecha, las manos de Hermione estaban temblando tanto que hacía que su lechuza temblara también, Ginny Neville ya había desamarrado las suyas y Luna con Margaret ya la había empezado a leer cuando se dieron cuenta que dos lechuzas estaban paradas frente a los gemelos quienes no sabían qué hacer con los sobres mientras Margaret sentada en una esquina y en su rostro se denotaba feliz. Nadie en la cocina habló. Al fin, Harry logró sacar su sobre. Lo abrió rápidamente y sacó de él un pergamino. Las dos pintas dejaron caer unos sobres sobre Monique y Gabrielle, fue Harry y Hermione quienes de inmediato se dieron cuenta en que las dos lechuzas pintas traían sobres como los que ellos habían recibido a los once años y les explicaron que esos sobres diferentes contenían todo lo que se requería en primer ingreso.

Resultados de las Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria.

Notas para pasar: excelente (E) Supera las expectativas (SE) Aceptable (A) Notas para reprobar: Pobre (P) Desastroso (D) Troglodita (T):

 **H. Potter**

Astronomía SE

Cuidado Criaturas Mágicas SE

Adivinación A

Historia de la Magia D

Encantamientos E***

Defensa C. Artes Obscuras E***

Herbologia E

Pociones E***

Transformaciones E***

Runas Antiguas E***

Aritmancia E

Nota: las estrellas se otorgan cuando la calificación Rebasa los siguiente:

100 años sin algo similar *** 75 ** 50 *

 **H. Granger**

Astronomía E

Cuidado Criaturas Mágicas SE

Historia de la Magia E

Encantamientos E**

Defensa C. Artes Obscuras E**

Herbologia E

Pociones E***

Transformaciones E**

Runas Antiguas E***

Aritmancia E

Estud. No Magos - E -

Nota: las estrellas se otorgan cuando la calificación Rebasa los siguiente:

100 años sin algo similar *** 75 ** 50 *

 **R. Weasley**

Astronomía SE

Cuidado Criaturas Mágicas SE

Adivinación A

Historia de la Magia SE

Encantamientos E*

Defensa C. Artes Obscuras E*

Herbologia E*

Pociones E*

Transformaciones E

Nota: las estrellas se otorgan cuando la calificación Rebasa los siguiente:

100 años sin algo similar *** 75 ** 50 *

 **Neville Longbottom**

Astronomía SE

Cuidado Criaturas Mágicas E

Adivinación A

Historia de la Magia E

Encantamientos E

Defensas C. Artes Obscuras E**

Herbologia E***

Pociones E

Transformaciones E

Nota: las estrellas se otorgan cuando la calificación Rebasa los siguiente:

100 años sin algo similar *** 75 ** 50 *

 **Luna Lovegood**

Astronomía E*

Cuidado Criaturas Mágicas E

Adivinación E***

Historia de la Magia E

Encantamientos E*

Defensas C. Artes Obscuras E**

Herbologia E

Pociones E**

Transformaciones E

Nota: las estrellas se otorgan cuando la calificación Rebasa los siguiente:

100 años sin algo similar *** 75 ** 50 *

Ron le enseño a su Madre las calificaciones y le dijo mira tengo una "A" y dos "SE" las demás son "E" pero en Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, Encantamientos, Herbologia y Pociones tengo un " * " que nunca había visto en ninguno de mis hermanos, aunque aquí dice algo de 50, 75 y 100 años; Hermione le contesto mira Ron yo también las tengo en 5 de las asignaturas y tampoco lo entiendo bien y una de esas tiene " ** " y otras con "***" pero lo que dice me da la idea, cuando fue interrumpida por Neville quien les expreso yo también tengo una materia con dos estrellas y otra con tres, a lo que Luna les dijo yo tengo una con tres dos con otras dos y dos con una lo que debe ser que Harry tiene algunas con tres o no es verdad Harry; Monique se acercó a Harry y le pidió que si se las enseñaba sus notas pudiéndose percatar que cinco de sus asignaturas fuesen marcadas con tres estrellas, porque no nos mencionaste esto Harry miren si ustedes no tienen idea de que significan yo soy el menos indicado en saber que significan pero déjenme contactar a mi Madre y lo pondremos en claro; (Madre estas ocupada o puedes responderme) Dime hijo para ti siempre tendré tiempo, mira Madre recibimos las calificaciones y estas traen unas estrellas y nadie sabe qué significan, mira hijo las estrellas son puestas en las calificaciones muy rara vez desde que estudio mi hermano no se habían visto de nuevo cada una representa que se supera exámenes hechos por las generaciones anteriores a la tuya o sea que son una señal de excelencia y de que quienes tengan estrellas son mejores alumnos en sus materias que las generaciones que los precedieron, por lo que me dijo Albus tú lo igualaste y eso ya es mucho decir, por cierto Harry debes hablar con tu Abuela y tu Madre es urgente.

Harry termino de hablar telepáticamente con su madre y se dirigió a los presentes la Señora Weasley, Ron, Bill, Charley, Ginny, Fleur, Gabrielle, Neville, Luna y Monique que junto con Margaret se encontraban intrigadas de lo que estaba sucediendo, Miren dice mi Madre que las estrellas corresponden de acuerdo al número de ellas a 50,75 y 100 años que nuestros exámenes no había otro que lo superase por lo que deduzco que la Calificación que menciono Luna en Adivinación corresponde a que hace 100 años o más, no se daba un examen tan bien hecho, por lo que cada uno de nosotros de acuerdo con sus estrellas es lo que significa, Harry respondió Hermione lo que quieres decir que tu superaste a 100 generaciones en las cinco materias, si Hermione pero en mi caso he tenido una educación muy diferente a lo que Ustedes y hablando de eso me dijo mi Madre que hable urgentemente con Mis Ancestros y que es urgente por lo que los voy a dejar un momento; Neville le dijo Harry espera mira tú sobre, trae algo más cuando del sobre cayo una insignia de Capitán del equipo de Quidditch y Hermione comento ya estamos los tres a la misma jerarquía, sostenla y ahora bajo, todos se pusieron a ver las calificaciones y turnaban las de todos.

Hasta que Fleur le pregunto a Bill oye explícame bien eso implica que Harry esta a nivel de un egresado a lo que fue la Señora Weasley quien respondió; mira hija el nivel de Harry es diferente por muchas razones, que tratare de resumir para Ustedes, primero como todos sabe al nacer Harry el que No debe ser nombrado mato a sus Padres he intento matarlo a Él, y su padrino lo rescato Este lo envió a vivir al pasado con sus Ancestros quienes los hicieron un mago sin varita y desde que regreso a nuestra época en la escuela a estudiado con Ustedes y durante las vacaciones tiene clases especiales y este domingo por la noche tendrá que ir a tomar unas clases que le programo su padrino desde hace un año, y Dumbledore tiene solo una remota idea de que se tratara solo sabemos que este domingo el pasara por él como todos los años y tardan de 3 semanas a 5 semanas y son lo que lo han hecho que tenga ese resultado en sus calificaciones, les debo hacer mención dijo Harry que en ese momento regresaba, que por la idea de Hermione y el apoyo de Ron yo pude desarrollar mejor mis habilidades y cuando les di clases mejoró más, adicionalmente con las clases privadas que les di durante este tiempo a Margaret, Monique, Gabrielle y Fleur me ayudaron al desarrollo de mis habilidades; pero no quiere decir que soy mejor mago que Ustedes simplemente mi preparación ha sido diferente.

Ahora una vez que me contactado con mi Abuela esta me aclarado este asunto, Señora Weasley ya avise a mis Tutores y ellos a la Orden y tendremos que usar su casa como cuartel y tomar muchas decisiones, Mira Harry yo pertenezco a la orden así como Arthur, Bill, Charly y Fleur así que no te preocupes no será la primera vez, correcto solo que Tu Hermione convoca a los principales de la Legión del Fenix y yo traeré a Wido y otros para que ayuden a la Señora Molly con la carga de gente una vez dicho en la cocina de la casa se oyó un fuerte crac y 6 elfos debidamente uniformados de blanco con un Fenix en el pecho aparecieron de inmediato, Señor Potter en que lo podemos ayudar, Gracias Wido requiero que apoyen a la casa de los Weasley y al Elfo de la casa van a venir como 50 gentes y habrá que alimentarlos y atenderlos, de acuerdo Señor cuente con nosotros será como un día común nadie notara que estamos solo usted y la Señora que es tan linda cada vez que venimos.

A las 7:00 horas por medio de la aparición de Harry se presentaron los hermanos Dumbledore en la recamara donde estaba Harry y en este se encontraban Monique, Gabrielle, Margaret y Fleur. Las cuales brincaron del susto y solo Monique "Tíos de donde salieron" , Albus le dijo mira hija aparecimos con el método que has estudiado con Harry y de acuerdo con lo que me ha explicado tu Novio ya lo dominas junto con tu prima y parece que Margaret también así que aquí estamos ya que Harry fue quien nos llamó, Director le dijo Harry el motivo de mi llamado es porque mi Abuela Melisane me dijo muchas cosas y son urgentes para el ciclo escolar venidero y son graves, Monique interrumpió Harry tú me has hablado mucho de tu abuela pero de acuerdo con lo que nos platicó la Señora Weasley ya no entendí bien, Mira Monique mi Abuela es La Princesa Melisane la cual tú ya has estudiado en la clases de Historia en Francia y si está muerta y Yo la puedo ver y oír en nuestro tiempo por lo que aprendido en mis clases especiales y de esa misma forma puedo comunicarme con todos mis tutores de acuerdo, si respondió esta, bueno ahora vamos todos a la sala que ya la agrande para que quepamos todos los invitados, ven Monique te platicare algunas cosas que solo tú debes saber.

Los Miembros de la Orden se fueron presentando acompañando a los gemelos Weasley que en cuanto los vio su Madre les dijo que hacían ahí que ellos no eran parte de la orden del Fenix y Ellos con su característica forma de ser, le dijeron a su madre, deberás crees que nos interesa estar en tu orden esa ya está obsoleta nosotros somos miembros fundadores de la Legión del Fenix que la fundaron Harry, Hermione y Ron de principio pero después nos unimos Nosotros, Ginny, Neville, Luna y por lo que sabemos Monique, Gabrielle, Margaret y después de nosotros hay otros 20 miembros del colegio casi todos de sexto y séptimo grados actualmente y por lo que han dicho nuestros ex compañeros hay muchos más compañeros que quieren unirse, Madre y estamos aquí por solicitud expresa de Harry y Dumbledore el Director de Hogwarts de acuerdo, así que te parece si pasamos a la sala, una vez dentro ya la Legión estaba completa y de la Orden seguían llegando, cuando todos estuvieron presentes Albus Dumbledore tomo la palabra y les pidió atención ya que había que escuchar a Harry, pues su Abuela Melisane había hecho una serie de predicciones y de estas la Señorita Luna ayudaría agregando detalles a varias de ellas, Harry se puso de pie y empezó a explicar lo avisado por su Abuela por lo que cuando este termino de contar las profecías les dijo ahora es necesario que el Director Albus Dumbledore y el resto de mis Tutores deberán de hacer un plan para el próximo año y es muy urgente que ellos que tienen la experiencia y dos de ellos son expertos en estrategias y solo dígannos a los miembros de la Legión que nos corresponde hacer.

El resto de la noche se pasó hablando y preparando un plan estratégico de manejo de lo que vendría y cómo manejarlo, como lo efectuaron el año anterior y así continuaron el resto de la semana hasta que el sábado por la tarde Ariadna a su arribó después del hospital, saludo a su hermano Aberforth y a Snape que estaban haciendo la estrategia inicial y que posteriormente pondrían en consideración del resto del personal de la orden y de la Legión y Aberforth se mantenía en contacto con Salazar Slytherin conforme avanzaban en el Plan y se retiró a buscar a Harry al que encontró con su equipo completo los Gemelos, los que se sorprendieron al verla entrar ya que no suponían que los visitaría en el cuarto de Ginny, Ella los saludo y se dirigió a Harry diciendo Harry hijo te recuerdo que mañana a las 23:00 horas deberás de estar listo para el inicio de tu viaje de estudio, tu padrino vendrá a esa hora y tú sabes que él jamás llega tarde; de acuerdo Madre y sabes a donde vamos esta vez, mira hijo con respecto a este viaje Albus me informo que en esta ocasión yo no te voy a acompañar, por lo que se primero te acompañara tu Abuela Melisane y después estará tu Madre real Lily, pero el lugar sigue siendo el mismo la sección de los inefables en el Ministerio, ahora bien no sabemos cómo lo hará y que pasara en el Ministerio solo sabemos que él dijo que ahí seria y él es demasiado poderoso para saber que lo conseguirá y Tu no debes preocuparte de cómo lo haga y Albus me dijo que solo debes de llevar ropa y tus útiles de aseo, mañana estaré aquí para despedirte, bien madre te espero mañana.

Una vez que Ella se retiró todos lo empezaron a cuestionar que había sido eso, a lo que Harry les explico desde el primer año cuando vienen las vacaciones entre uno y otro año escolar he ido de vacaciones con mi Padrino Misterioso al cual jamás he visto me traslada al lugar donde voy a estar y con mi Madre Adoptiva y el brujo que me dará clase, pero en esta ocasión parece que no iré con ella y solo sé que estará mi Abuela y mi Madre y sé que será dentro del Ministerio y que voy a hacer ahí, Hermione le dijo oye recuerda que Ariadna te menciono que sería en la zona de los Inefables, cierto pero ahí hay muchos magos del ministerio pero como los evitara tu Padrino no me lo imagino, Harry miren ni yo sé cómo lo hará pero que él lo puede hacer si lo será, el resto de la tarde el grupo de amigos se la pasaron especulando de cómo lo habría que hacer pero ni Hermione con toda su inteligencia y Luna con sus profecías pudo dar una opinión certera de cómo seria. Por lo que el Domingo decidieron dedicarse a jugar y divertirse, practicaron Quidditch y por primera vez en los 5 años anteriores Ron pierde un juego de ajedrez contra Monique, lo que provoco que este no tuviese apetito al medio día cuestión que sus hermanos aprovecharon para divertirse de Él; todos le pidieron a Harry que sí podrían ver como partía, a lo que él les dijo que eso no sabía cómo sucedía que solo se metía dentro de su baúl y cuando despertaba se encontraba en el Lugar, a las 10:30 llegaron Ariadna y Albus cuando todo el grupo de estudiantes les dijeron que ellos estarían en vigilia para ver cómo se trasladaría Harry a su destino, cuando Ariadna iba a protestar, Albus le dijo espera hermana dejémoslos deja que se sorprendan con lo que vean para que puedan comprender una magia que es poderosísima ella se rio y estuvo de acuerdo cuando todo estuvo listo le indicaron a Harry que era la hora y este solo entro dentro de su Baúl y decidió dormir, el resto del grupo rodeo el Baúl y no perdían detalle de este aunque a las 11:00 horas con todos los ojos sobre Este no se dieron cuenta ni como se había desaparecido.

Mientras Harry dormía oyó una voz que le decía Ahijado deberás recordar que TU PADRINO DURANTE ESTE PERIODO NUNCA TE DEJARÁ SOLO y lo que aprenderás durante este tu Último periodo de estudio en vacaciones será la magia más poderosa que existe, Tu durante Tú vida has experimentado de ella en partes importantes de esta Magia; como recordaras el día que mataron a tus padres ellos te pusieron un escudo de protección mágico en base a esta magia. Que es la Magia del Amor. Tú conoces el amor maternal que salvo tu vida y ya tienes nociones de la mayoría de los otros, durante este periodo tu deberás comprenderlo todo en su magnitud el Amor en su plenitud, y para ello te acompañaran dos seres que te ayudaran a entenderlo en su totalidad, espero que pongas todo tu esfuerzo como todas las veces anteriores, Tu Madre me dirá cuando estés listo y vendré por ustedes esto de acuerdo con tu desempeño pueden ser tres semanas o cinco eso dependerá de ti; Por cierto para el final de este periodo me permitiré hacerte un obsequio único para el mundo No mágico como el Mágico y ni el mejor experto podrá detectar falla, lo deberás usar en las vacaciones del próximo ciclo escolar donde deberás darme una muestra de tu preparación, te are una aclaración ahijado esas vacaciones las harás solo o con tus amigos eso lo iras decidiendo Tu conforme vayan trascurriendo y lo deberás abrir el día que te lo soliciten esta en este paquete naranja tardaras en recordarlo pero lo harás.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **EL PLAN**

Cuando El grupo de La Legión pudo recobrarse de la impresión de que en menos de un instante el baúl se había desvanecido, Hermione le indico miren mi reloj de que dieron la 23:00 horas y yo deje de verlo pare el cronometro y este solo había caminado a las 23:03 si tomamos en cuenta me tardaría un segundo reaccionar y detenerlo esto no le llevo más de un o segundo y medio desaparece jamás vimos magia igual bajemos a preguntarle al Director Dumbledore, y en tropel bajaron todos a la sala de la Madriguera donde se encontraban todos los adultos terminando de repartir las tarea de acuerdo con las profecías de Melisane que desde el miércoles anterior se las comentara Harry y escribiéndolas Hermione, Monique, Ginny, y Margaret ya que cada una escribía una y la siguiente profecía la escribía otra compañera con el objeto de quien le toco la primera pudiese pasar con Luna quien al leerla podía ver si estaba complementaba o algo añadía algún detalles ya que ella las podía completar se llevaron toda la noche para amanecer el Jueves por lo que fue hasta ese día las conocieron todas y empezaron a analizar el contenido de cada una y poder desglosarla en contenido y periodo de tiempo en que se esperaría que sucediese quienes serían los protagonistas, con el objeto de ponerlas en orden de cada suceso por lo que el domingo por la madrugada el grupo seguía trabajando en esa clasificación por lo que cuando llegaron el equipo de la legión estaban terminando este trabajo por lo que Dumbledore les pidió un momento con solo un gesto de sus ojos y estos se quedaron quietos durante unos quince minutos, al término fue el propio Dumbledore quien se puso de pie y diciendo bueno muchachos que les pareció lo que vieron y semejando un coro respondieron eso fue increíble Profesor y Hermione le dijo no se llevó más de uno y medio segundos en desaparecer, a lo que su Director le indico se devánese en un solo segundo y es porque tiene dos seres vivos dentro de ese Baúl, a lo que Margaret le pregunto Maestro porque dice que eran dos si solo entro Harry, a lo que el Director le respondió recuerden que cuando Harry viaja su Ave Fenix está dentro de su Baúl si hubiese estado vacío lo hubiese hecho en una diez millonésima de segundo recuerden que es el segundo mago más poderoso que existe.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la Madriguera dentro del Ministerio sucedían las cosas más raras que han sucedido dentro de todo el Ministerio incluyendo lo acaecido en los meses pasados con la intrusión de Lord Voldemort y sus Mortifagos, esto era aún más extraño en lo que recordaban los empleados más antiguos del mismo ya que en varias ocasiones habían sucedido asaltos de Majos o Brujas en este momento el jefe del Área de los Inefables corría desesperado por los pisos en busca del Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, al cual encontró en el lobby a punto de salir con una comitiva de brujas y magos rumbo a una inauguración del nuevo Obelisco a los Magos y Brujas caídos en la primera Guerra contra Voldemort, estrategia preparada por El propio Ministro con el objeto de congraciarse con Potter y Dumbledore a quienes había enviado unas lechuzas con objeto que estuviesen presente junto con los demás familiares de las víctimas de esa ocasión, cuando el Mago Owen Mc'Dowell logro detenerlo diciéndole que todo su personal se encontraba dormido en la sala del área de Misterios en el ala de Inefables, Rufus se detuvo en seco cómo es posible lo confirmo por sí mismo, Mire Ministro recuerde Usted que tengo más de 60 años como director del área así que no me venga con su cátedra de cómo hacer mi trabajo claro que personalmente los fui a ver yo, así que acompáñeme y no quiera darme clases así que camine y sígame, ya que su inauguración solo asistirá usted y quienes lleva ya que todos los familiares de esa como la llamo gran homenaje a los caídos donde va develar una placa con los nombres de todos encabezados por los padres de Harry y de Neville Longbottom no se van a presentar ninguno de todos los enlistados ya que usted sigue sin cumplir con la orden de Wizengamot de publicar una disculpa pública del Ministerio al Señor Potter y mientras usted no la haga jamás contara con ese grupo de Magos y Brujas que tanto Usted y Yo sabemos que ellos forman el grupo más poderoso incluido el de Voldemort. Y lo sabes perfectamente así que deje de hablar y camine más rápido aquí está pasando algo muy raro no solo es mi personal, hay más, claro que hay quise recorrer las salas de Misterios y no pude entrar lo intente todo y cualquier hechizo que lanzo para entrar me rebota y no me permite pasar; En cuanto llegaron vieron un espectáculo grotesco brujas y Magos tirados en sillones y alfombras en todo tipo de posiciones Rufus trato inútilmente de despertarlos y todo lo que intento le fallo hasta que el Brujo Owen Mc'Dowell volteo de nuevo y vio salir por uno de los pasillos al sub director Nicolás Flamel usando el Hechizo levitatorio y traía a tres miembros del equipo y le dijo al Director llevo dos horas sacando cuerpos y requiero apoyo, Rufus intento entrar con este y reboto ante una barrera invisible por lo que llamo al jefe de Aurores para que lo aconsejase y tomasen una decisión por lo que al arribo de Kingsley Shacklebolt este los vio y tomo la palabra diciéndoles esto es un sueño inducido por un Mago o Bruja con un poder superior al de Dumbledore y ya creo que solo Él podría decirnos algo más acertado, Rufus de inmediato dijo pero El jamás me contesta, Kingsley le respondió eso lo sé pero a Mí sí me escucha así que lo llamare, sacando su barita e invocando su Patronus y de esta salió una hermosa ave del paraíso y al cabo de unos minutos apareció en medio de la sala Albus Dumbledore a lo que a Rufus tomo de sorpresa y admiración como hace esto de aparecer dentro del ministerio si Yo como Ministro nunca he podido y que sepa ningún ministro ha podido antes, Albus lo Miro y solo le dijo si bajaras de tu pedestal sabrías que no solo yo puedo hacerlo actualmente tu director de Aurores y algunos de ellos lo pueden hacer y personal de otros Departamentos ya también lo hacen, pero creo que Kingsley no me llamo por eso, veamos que se te ofrece, mire al equipo de Mc`Dowell, Albus les hecho una mirada y solo se dirigió a los magos Owen, Flamell y Kingsley miren caballeros están dormidos por un hechizo de una antigüedad de unos más menos 7000 años de antigüedad y no creo que ninguno aquí presente puede hacer nada para despertarlos lo único que nos queda es ver que los pongan cómodos y esperen a ver cuándo despierten deberán de hablar con ellos para que expliquen que recuerdan; por lo que te ayudo y con un movimiento de varita por los diversos corredores aparecieron barios magos y brujas todos dormidos los acomodo en unas colchonetas que el mismo apareció dejándolos lo mejor posible y dijo así que sin nada más que opinar los dejo buenas Noches.

Mientras que dentro de la zona de Misterio Harry despertó y salió de su baúl y vio a su Abuela y solo oyó una voz en la sombra que le decía te dejo aquí y no olvides que te dije; fue cuando su Abuela se acercó y saludándolo le indico Mira Harry en este lugar solo debes de sentarte y escuchar lo que esta misteriosa sala te ira diciendo hay brujos que pasan su vida en este salón y jamás logran escucharlo así que abre tu mente y tus sentimientos escúchalos conforme vallas teniendo un concepto completo comentarlo conmigo o con tu madre quien estaremos aquí indistintamente por lo tanto si quieres podríamos empezar, de acuerdo Abuela , Harry se sentó en el suelo en flor de Loto y cerro sus ojos y se quedó quieto dos días después Harry abrió sus ojos y vio a su Madre a la que le indico madre que alegría precisamente el cuarto me indico todo lo relacionado con lo que tú hiciste por Mí y no tienes idea Madre lo que te agradezco esto es maravilloso, perfecto hijo sabes que para ser tu tercer día aquí dentro vas muy bien cómo te dijo tu Abuela hay quienes pasa mucho y no pueden escuchar nada y tu debido a estos periodos de estudio lo has logrado muy rápido continua ya que tu Padrino por medio de su magia te alimenta pero no preguntes como lo hace eso ni Carolinus o tus ancestros Peverell lo podrían decir posiblemente, Endor si pudiese pero no lo sé, así que continua aquí estaré tu Abuela fue requerida por tu Gente en este momento está en una unión mental con tu amiga Luna. Gracias Madre me cuidas voy a continuar ya que el tiempo apremia y me gustaría regresar lo más rápido posible para ayudar con el Plan, no te preocupes hijo cuando regrese de acuerdo con abuela tú vas a cerrar ese plan en lo único que el grupo no podrá ver una solución. Así que tómalo con calma y no te precipites te garantizo que podrás.

El lunes cuando se presentaron Monique, Margaret y Gabrielle a la madriguera para continuar con el plan acompañadas por Bill, Fleur y Charly encontraron al resto del equipo en pleno desayuno por lo que Monique les dijo chicos escúchenme con atención ayer cuando mi padre regreso del ministerio le conto a mi Mama, mis tíos y nosotras que sucedió algo que el en su vida había visto ni en Francia y que se lo comentaría a su padre en cuanto llegase, Ginny le pregunto pues que paso fíjense que dice que él estaba en el salón del tiempo con dos de sus ayudantes y que exactamente a las once de la noche se desplomaron desmayados por lo que tuvo que usar el hechizo Levitatorio y recogió a sus ayudantes con el objeto de llevarlos al hospital pero que al salir fue encontrando a todo el personal en el mismo estado por lo que como pudo estuvo sacando cuerpos al lobby de misterios hasta que apareció el Director con el Ministro y el Director de Aurores y este expreso que eso era producto de un mago sumamente poderoso que se trajera a mi Tío. A lo que el ministro dijo que a él no le respondía y fue el mago Kingsley quien desplego su Patronus y apareció Albus y dijo que efectivamente el mago que había hecho eso era muy superior a cualquier mago de esta época y movió su varita y saco al resto de los empleados y se fue, mi padre se quedó con el auror y otros que mando traer y acomodaron a todos los desmayados lo mejor que pudieron, todo el grupo guardo silencio y después de un rato Neville le pregunto Monique dices que esto se dio ayer a las once de la noche, si porque bueno sumando Harry se lo llevan a su clase especial a esa hora y a esa misma sucede lo del ministerio se acuerdan que Harry nos comentó que esta vez seria en el área de los misterios; en ese momento entraban al Comedor Avy, Apolline y Ariadna y les dijeron ya terminaron sus desayunos ya que hoy tendrán una mañana tranquila y Avy pensó que si les gustaría pasar el día en la casa, Hermione respondió sería estupendo pero primero saben lo que paso en el Ministerio, Ariadna les dijo si estamos enteradas y estamos seguras que ustedes ya llegaron a la misma así que no hablemos más y vámonos que hay que descansar un rato.

En tanto dentro del Ministerio Rufus Scrimgeour, demás miembros importantes del equipo del Ministro en su totalidad, por todos los medios que tenían a su alcance trataron de despertar a los Inefables, al grado que recurrieron al Hospital San Mugo de enfermedades al que solicitaron apoyo ya que habían pasado tres días y temían por sus vidas por lo que cuando se presentaron un grupo de Sanadores encabezados por la Directora General de Los Hospitales de Inglaterra la Bruja Ariadna Dumbledore Rufus de inmediato puso al tanto a Ariadna y su equipo de que desde el Domingo a las 22:50 el jefe del departamento de inefables le había reportado que su equipo estaba dormido ahí no los habían podido despertar y que llevaban desde ese Día sin comer ni beber agua que eso los mataría, Ariadna le dijo al Ministro es mi deber recordarle las palabras de mi Hermano Albus aunque parece que Usted insiste en hacerse el sordo, Él le dijo que estos hombres se encuentran bajo un hechizo muy antiguo y este esta tan bien realizado que no tienen de que preocuparse por su personal cuando quien les hechizo decida quitárselo despertaran bien repuestos y en perfecto estado de salud como si hubiesen disfrutado de varios meses de vacaciones, y este hechizo como le dijo Albus fue puesto por un brujo muy antiguo, por lo que de su equipo seria asignado un Sanador que fuese cada tres días para hacer una giro o dos de los dormidos pero que es todo lo que podrían hacer y que le recomendaba que dejase de estar usando magia sobre ellos, no fuese suceder que quien puso el hechizo lo quiera hacer más poderoso y resultado podría herir con mucha gravedad, eso es imposible contesto Rufus.

Deberás Ministro parece que Usted cada día que pasa en ese puesto se convierte más en su antecesor que en el Auror que era antes de su nombramiento, recuerde Usted Ministro que si cualquier persona con poder mágico quisiese atacar cualquiera de los Hospitales gracias a las alas de defensa que puso Harry Potter cualquier ataque en contra de estos el hechizo rebotaría de tal manera que los podría matar o lesionar dependiendo del hechizo emitido en contra del lugar, Como es posible esto no era de mi conocimiento, ha dijo Ariadna eso reclámeselo a su predecesor ya que el Día que Harry las efectuó en presencia de todos los miembros del hospital y varios miembros del ministerio incluido Cornelius Fudge así que si este no se lo comunico pues lastima ya que Voldemort lo mato en su presencia en junio de este año, pero busque en los registros creo que no solo los hospitales fueron protegidos por ese método según tengo entendido todas las propiedades Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc, y de acuerdo con lo que El me platico las casas de varios de sus amigos tiene este mismo tipo de Alas Protectoras, pero no me haga caso revise el historial, que tenga buen día y de inmediato desapareció con su gente, Rufus de inmediato pidió los expediente últimos de su antecesor y los de Dolores Umbridge que quería saber todo lo que hubiese y se sentó en el suelo de la recepción de la sala de Inefables rodeado de todos los cuerpos del personal del área, cuando su secretario personal le empezó a llevar expedientes del último año que se referían a Harry Potter, donde de inmediato se enteró que había puesto las Alas de protección en los hospitales del país y de acuerdo con estos expedientes las casas ubicadas en Londres de los Potter tenían las mismas; de inmediato se levantó y corrió a su oficina con el objeto de realizar unas llamadas, una vez que cerro redacto varios papiros y los envió a los Ministros de otros países cercanos con el objeto de enterarse si ellos sabían si había más casas de los Potter con esas Alas; El Ministro de Francia fue el primero en contestar que efectivamente La familia Flamel le había avisado que hacía dos años el Mago Harry Potter había puesto unas Alas protectoras y que al llamar al Director del Colegio de Hogwarts con el objeto de consultar sobre el joven Harry Potter y Este me informo que era un alumno muy especial que fue el niño que sobrevivió cuando el mago más Obscuro de todos los tiempos vivía y que de acuerdo con Albus está de nuevo entre nosotros y muchos magos de Francia se han unido a Dumbledore, que si Él no creía en que había regresado pues que retomase sus conocimiento como Auror y colaborase con Dumbledore ya que todos los Ministerios de los países Europeos y América estamos con El, pero eso es decisión suya confié en Dumbledore y todo le resultara más fácil de entender, lo dejo estoy muy ocupado.

Mientras esto sucedía en la Madriguera el personal de la Orden y de la Legión continuaban trabajando en sus planes trabajando y el progreso era mejor de lo esperado para la última semana de julio ya casi estaba completo pero solo quedaba un detalle y ni los mejores habían podido darle una solución, ya era el día 28 de julio cuando para las 19:00 horas en la madriguera sonó la alarma de visitas lo que alarmo a los presente ya que todos los presentes ya usaban el método de Harry por lo que de inmediato salió Molly con Arthur y a quien vieron cerca de la valla Augusta Longbottom, por lo que autorizaron y ella paso, a lo que le preguntaron cuál era el objeto de su visita y Esta les contesto tengo que ver a Ariadna Dumbledore, en ese momento salieron al patio Albus, Ariadna y Neville, Abuela que haces aquí, mira hijo pregunta Dumbledore Yo formo parte de la Orden y a lo que vengo no es parte del plan sino otra circunstancia en la que Ella y Yo estamos involucradas en forma directa así que déjame aquí tengo que hablar con ella.

Todos ellos entraron y solo Ariadna se quedó con Augusta y esta le respondió de inmediato, mira Hija por esto del plan se nos olvidó que pasado mañana 30 y 31 de julio son los cumpleaños de nuestros hijos y se nos ha pasado, cierto pero necesito preguntarle a Albus que sabe de cómo va Harry en su curso especial entremos y discretamente le preguntare , de acuerdo que Neville no se dé cuenta, si claro pasaron dentro y mientras Neville le explicaba a su Abuela sobre el avance del plan Albus le pidió a Neville que si le pedía a Luna si podía bajar un momento que requerían que bajase un momento , Este subió a llamarla y Luna llego y Albus le dijo muy bajo Luna me arias el favor de comunicarte mentalmente con la Abuela de Harry y preguntarle cómo va y para cuando regresaría, Luna se quedó seria y se sentó en la silla más cercana parecía como que su cerebro estuviese en blanco y su ser no estuviese presente, así permaneció unos 10 minutos, cuando recobro la conciencia y viendo a Albus le dijo mire Director perdón que me hubiese tardado mucho pero solo logre contactarme con Carolinus quien me informo que Lili estaba ahí presente sabía que La Princesa Melisane estaba con Él y Ella están en el Ministerio pero que de acuerdo con Lili se iba a comunicar al Padrino Misterioso que de acuerdo con El, Harry está Listo que ya Termino, Albus le dio las gracias a Luna y le pidió a ella que no hiciese mención de lo que se acababa de enterar y telepáticamente le dijo a Ariadna que había la posibilidad de que si regrese para esas fechas. Tanto Augusta como Ariadna le pidieron a Luna que en cuanto regresase llamase a Molly, Hermione y que regresara con ellas, una vez todas en el patio Augusta les informo que el cumpleaños de Neville y Harry si se podría celebrar al día 30 por la noche y debería durar hasta el 31 por la noche ya que este sería el último cumpleaños en que tendrían en oportunidad de festejarlos juntos, por lo que de inmediato Hermione les sugirió a las tres damas presentes que si ese era el motivo se debían de llamar a Monique, Ginny y Margaret con el objeto de que las involucradas en los afectos de los festejados tomasen parte en la planeación de la fiesta, en cuanto estas se presentaron, Monique pregunto qué porque sería la última fiesta, a lo que Ariadna le explico mira hija para las vacaciones del próximo año estarán todas en control de Harry y lo que él decida, se enteró al principio de estas vacaciones y todavía no creemos que ya tenga planeado lo que va a decidir, ellas se pusieron a planear la Fiesta de cumpleaños de los dos amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **EL COMPROMISO**

El martes antes de las 6:00 de la mañana Harry, despertó espantado dentro del Baúl y logro distinguir en las camas a su Abuela y a su Madre y de inmediato les pregunto. Que pasa porque estamos aquí a lo que Lili le respondió hijo tu entrenamiento termino y Tu Padrino te envió de regreso a la Madriguera lo más probable es que estemos en una de las habitaciones debe ser en la misma que desapareciste hace tres y media semanas, a entonces debemos estar en la pieza de los gemelos y no debe haber nadie en ella, Ustedes se van a quedar conmigo si hijo estaremos aquí para tu cumpleaños y otras cosas que debemos hacer con tus Tutores; Lili les dijo estemos un poco más aquí ya que en la casa todos están dormidos y los que van a trabajar se despertaran en media hora, tiempo para hacerte unas recomendaciones, primero como te debes imaginar solo tus Tutores y el circulo apegado a Ti de la Legión del Fenix debe saber dónde estuviste, segundo el regalo que se encuentra en el escritorio es el que te dio Tu Padrino pero recuerda es para las vacaciones del año que viene, tercero este cumpleaños tus Bisabuelos te harán regalos concernientes para tus próximas vacaciones y solo podara abrirlos al inicio de estas las cuales de acuerdo con tu Padrino las deberás portar en el ambiente tanto Mágico como No mágico, al oír lo que debía hacer en sus próximas vacaciones lo puso inquieto pero después pensó, tengo un año para meditarlo, por lo que les respondió que no se preocupasen, que a él en ese momento le inquietaba saber si estas habían sido lo provechosas que se esperaban y su Abuela le respondió Hijo si está aquí de regreso es porque tu Padrino está seguro que el tiempo que pasaste en la sala de Misterios fue totalmente productivo por lo que nosotras creemos que fue totalmente eficaz, pero para salir de dudas nos puedes decir que te quedo como experiencia de este periodo; A eso es fácil lo que estoy seguro es que la magia y yo somos uno mismo, correcto ahora aséate y ponte ropa limpia, mientras nosotras nos preparamos para estar listas para Salir, le avisare en su sueño a Luna para que ella los prepare de nuestro arribo ya que hasta que salgamos nadie podrá entrar al cuarto de acuerdo tienes media hora.

Al salir una vez fuera vio que el dormitorio de los gemelos seguía vacío y solo estaba El, se preguntó si en la Madriguera por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina donde al llegar solo encontró a los Elfos, quienes al verlo lo saludaron y le dijeron que la Señora Molly normalmente estaría alrededor de las 7:30 que si quería algo de comer les indico que esperaría cuando en ese momento Dobby le dijo Señor se le ofrece algo, a Dobby sabes si están todos los miembros de la Legión no la mayoría fue a sus casas por que hoy empieza la fiesta por lo que estarán llegando en el transcurso de la mañana, espero a que la Señora Weasley se levantara una vez que se levantó se presentó en la cocina y se sorprendió de ver a Harry después de saludarlo

Este le pidió que no les dijese a nadie que estaba en casa que ya había dado instrucciones para que le llamasen para cuando estén todos, que se retiraría a dormir, la señora estuvo de acuerdo y se puso a preparar el desayuno para su esposo después de desayunar los muchachos estaban arreglando el patio trasero cuando llegaron Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle y Monique por lo que Molly los llamo para recibirlos todos se pusieron contentos y Monique le hizo una seña a Ginny y esta le dijo todo en orden ven vamos a mi pieza, vas Gabrielle las tres corrieron así arriba y Monique les enseño su vestido y un paquete envuelto para regalo y les dijo no sé qué sea ni para qué sirve pero mi padre dice que el jefe del banco donde trabajan Fleur y Bill le dijo que era para Harry que lo abriera a solas y cuando haya pensado lo que sus ancestros le dijeron, estaban en eso cuando se oyó que llamaban y eran Luna, Hermione y Margaret, todas se enseñaron sus vestidos el de Fleur era de un diseño en plata, Hermione llevaría uno color durazno, Ginny uno color fuego al rojo, Gabrielle portaría uno muy parecido al de su hermana pero de puras estrellas doradas y plata y Monique traía un vestido en verde con Plata que quitaba el habla y el de Luna era color oro viejo con puro encaje tipo mariposa; Gabrielle le pregunto a Fleur por fin que le vamos a dar a Neville y Harry a dijo esta mira entre Bill y yo conseguimos este telescopio miniatura que permite ver la galaxia que le dio Monique el año pasado y para ti el jefe del banco le Dijo que te diéramos este estuche que porta una daga de metal forjada por sus Ancestros y que le digas que este es un obsequio que jamás nadie se lo reclamara, a Neville entre todas conseguimos un herbolario como el que le dio Harry de plantas de Australia, Charley y Hermione me conto que ellos le darían una capa de viaje de piel de dragón, Luna les enseño una planta que estaba segura que ni Neville sabría que era Ginny y Gabrielle les comentaron que el profesor Snape les había pedido que arreglaran el cuarto de pociones del castillo con la llegada de alguien y que habían encontrado un caldero de pociones con un escudo que de acuerdo con Ginny le haría llorar, Ginny les dijo que Ron y Padma le darían una enciclopedia con toda la historia del Quidditch y que los gemelos con sus parejas le darían una dotación total de sus trucos y que Harry había traído un paquete para Neville que hoy era su cumpleaños

Para la noche del 30 de Julio desde las 6 de la tarde comenzaron a llegar los invitados y los primeros en arribar fuero Luna y su padre, posteriormente llego Alastor con Margaret De'Siun Law y Dudley Dursley y la Señora Petunia quien se sentía amedrentada, posteriormente se presentaron Bill con Su novia Fleur y su Hermanita Gabrielle y su prima Monique Flamel, enseguida llego el brujo Elphias junto con sus nietos seguidos de Neville y su abuela, todos fueron presentando sus respetos y pasaron al salón para la fiesta; solo Monique sintió que tenía que ir al cuarto de los gemelos y al ver el baúl supo que Harry y cerro con magia el cuarto y se concentró con todo su corazón lo empezó a llamar cuando un Crac se escuchó en la habitación y apareció Amairë y le dijo permítame un momento Dobby ya le está avisando en un momento saldrá no se mueva si Usted gusta la acompañare de acuerdo y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco al cabo de unos momentos del baúl salieron Dobby y Harry y le dio un gran beso y se pusieron a platicar que cuando los elfos se retiraron ellos ni cuenta se dieron así se entretuvo con Harry diciéndole mira Harry anoche mientras dormía tuve un sueño donde dentro de una luz muy intensa oí una voz que me decía que en mi mesita de noche me dejaría una caja pequeña de color naranja, que no fuese abrirla que era para ti que junto a esta me dejaba esta otra de color rojo que esa sería mi regalo para ti, pero yo ya también te había comprado esto dándole una tercera caja, la cual contenía un Juego de ajedrez tallado en Marfil y Lapislázuli que era totalmente una maravilla diciéndole es mágico y no se destruirá nunca, Harry le dio un beso de agradecimiento a su novia y le pidió que lo acompañase a ver las dos caja restantes la primera contenía una mochila para viaje que era muy parecida a la bolsa de su cuello por lo que Harry le dijo a Monique esta puede contener lo que entre en ella no puede ser detectado, ahora veremos la naranja que te he de decir que mi Padrino misterioso, al abrirlo vieron dos esclavas de oro con una piedra azul pálido lo que parecía una runa, Harry le explico a Monique que era una runa que Él suponía que esa runa lo tendría en contacto permanente con su padrino ya que este desde que se lo llevo le dijo que no lo dejaría solo para protegerlo y que se la pondrían de inmediato para el ciclo escolar, a lo que Ella le cuestiono que porque ellos lo veían lo verían todos y cuestionarían su proceder, Harry le respondió estoy seguro que estos se podían ocultar a voluntad, este le respondió mira amor Él fue muy específico que lo deberían de usar hasta la terminación de sus vidas, y lo de porque no anillo, este le dijo mira y cuando ella vio las manos de Harry pudo ver que en sus dedos ya portaban seis añillos a lo que Harry le explico cada uno de ellos corresponden a cada uno de los apellidos con los que estoy registrado, a lo que Monique le dijo mira Harry mi abuelo me enseño mucho sobre la heráldica de los Magos y por lo que acabo de ver dos de los anillos que traes corresponden a dos apellidos más antiguos de nuestro linaje, si algo me explico el Director Dumbledore, te suplico que no lo comentes con nadie.

Harry le pidió a Monique que tomase asiento y esta se sentó en la cama de Fred y Harry se sentó enfrente en la de George le pregunto qué requieres amor, Harry le respondió mira Monique nunca tenemos un rato para hablar solos tu y yo y con las cosas como están no puedo garantizarte nada pero si puedo demostrarte lo que siento y de dónde vengo estoy seguro que esto es lo que debo hacer déjame terminar de hablar y después me respondes de acuerdo, si Harry dime, primero que nada te explicare que estuve en la sección del ministerio de los inefables que maneja la magia del amor que como te platique lo de la muerte de mis padres y después de haber aprendido ahí tengo tres cosas que decirte la primera es que tú sabes que te amo y como no puedo garantizar nada por la presencia de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, pero eso no impide que te demuestre lo que siento así que por favor estira tus manos tomándolas fue separando sus dedos empezando por el meñique derecho pasando al anular izquierdo, tomando el derecho, luego el medio de ambas manos y por último el índice izquierdo, cuando Monique observo se fijó que en sus dedos estaban unas copias idénticas a los que Harry portaba y solo atinó a decirle porque cielo no los pusiste igual que los tuyos, espera y como ultima cosa me permites tu dedo índice derecho claro con gusto y Harry lo tomo y lo cubrió con sus dos manos y dándole un gran beso cuando este le soltó la mano Monique distinguió un anillo nuevo que era una piedra azul marino intenso engarzado en lo que parecían unas garras de Fenix cuando ella salió de su sorpresa esta le pidió su mano a Harry y la acerco a su corazón y le respondió el beso, Harry cuando se separaron vio que en su dedo meñique portaba un anillo de un Rubí cuadrado y sobre él se distinguía una balanza y en cada plato un matraz con un caldero a un lado de la balanza, el de inmediato entendió la respuesta de Monique y ambos se dieron un beso largo e intenso, cuando ambos fueron tocados en el hombro por Melisane y Lili y ambas les dieron un beso en la frente diciéndoles que esto dure para bien de muchos, se oyó un crac y Dobby y Amairë, los cuatro se separaron y se les quedaron viendo.

Dobby les dijo ya están bajando a la cocina los demás, le dijeron que irían enseguida Monique tomo la palabra y le dijo a Harry yo entiendo lo que has hecho y estoy de acuerdo que por el momento en que estamos no puedas garantizar nada, pero entiende algo desde que me hice tu novia sabía que corría el riesgo de quedarme sin pareja pero aun así te he dado mi corazón y no me arrepiento, pero eso si debes de saber que les tengo que avisar a mis padres lo que acabamos de hacer, Harry le respondió eso me lo esperaba y por eso después del desayuno estarán todos mis tutores y tus padres con tus tíos y primas en una reunión, bien Harry pero debo ser yo la que se los diga, me parece lo más correcto dijo Lili; bajaron a la cocina y todos los saludaron diciendo cuando regresaste Harry él les explico que tendría como una hora pero que tenía que hablar con Monique y que por eso se habían retrasado, Harry vio que su Abuela le giñaba un ojo a su Madre pero no le dio importancia cuando acabaron de desayunar la Señora Weasley les indico que de acuerdo con lo que el director le había avisado por medio de Fawkes a las nueve habría una reunión en el salón pero que a esta solo podrían entrar Monique, sus primas y Harry más su Abuela y su Madre y otros magos y Brujas que no estuviesen preguntando el porqué de esta y exactamente a las nueve horas la chimenea cobro vida con un color verdoso y fueron apareciendo el Matrimonio Flamel, la familia Delacour, y cuando todos los demás se sorprendieron fue cuando de la pared que da al patio aparecieron los cuatro hermanos Carolinus, Lo Tae Zhao, Solarius, Ommadon, y sin salir de su sorpresa se hicieron presentes otros magos que ninguno supo quiénes eran Antioch, Cadmus, Ignotus y por ultimo Endor y se dirigieron saludando cortésmente a la sala, en ese momento llegaba los tres hermanos Dumbledore que Albus de inmediato les indico son los ancestros de Harry y el brujo mayor que entro primero es mi Amigo Nicolás Flamel padre y abuelo de Monique, con su permiso y pasaron a la sala en seguida de la escalera apareció Merlín, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Kyteler quien los saludo y les dijo su servidora soy la abuela de los Dumbledore y siguió adelante una vez dentro de la sala esta se ilumino de tal forma que la luz impedía ver la puerta, por lo que Luna les dijo es la cúpula del padrino de Harry así que solo esperemos aquí, estando todos adentro Monique aunque asustada al ver a tantos y ruborizada se puso de pie y dijo Abuelo, Padres y demás presentes quiero decirles que yo lo pedí a Harry esta reunión y acercándose a sus padres les dijo espero comprendan lo que nos motivó a hacer lo que les voy a enseñar y estirando sus manos se las mostro a sus Madre y su padre y su abuelo solo sonrieron pero la Madre le dijo lo entendemos muy bien hija pero lo que nos interesa saber es que contestaste, Monique le indico a Harry que se acercase y le tomo su mano y se las enseño; muy bien Monique te diremos que esto lo esperábamos ya y por lo que veo Harry te pidió en compromiso ya que el anillo que te dio como de compromiso es conocido como el diamante de la Esperanza conocido también como el Diamante Hope, todos los presentes los felicitaron y de repente se oyó una voz clara que Dijo Albus esto tiene implicaciones llama a su abogado y les felicito ahijados bienvenida seas hija y ambos pueden enseñar a este grupo mi obsequio y este se hizo visible, Harry creo que para tu programa para el periodo próximo no la vallas a excluir y se dejó de oír su voz, Lili tomo la palabra y les pidió a los muchachos que si por favor se acercaban y esto caminaron a ella y distinguieron que ella y Jemes portaban dos esclavas idénticas; Albus dijo permítanme y salió de la sala y le dijo a Molly perdón pero tengo que pedirle a Elphias Doge que se presente inmediatamente de acuerdo respondió esta y en un momento Elphias salía de la chimenea preguntando cual es la urgencia, Albus le pidió que pasara a la sala que ahí le explicarían.

Este entro y le fue explicado por Ariadna lo ocurrido a lo que este pidió ver las manos de los dos y cuando termino les dijo bien esto solo implica un contrato de compromiso matrimonial y si los padres están de acuerdo solo deberemos formalizarlo en estos documentos, Los Padres de Monique firmaron de inmediato y como testigos el Abuelo y los tíos y por parte de Harry firmaron sus tutores, diciéndole a Harry mira hijo debe estar una copia en el banco y otra para la oficina del área de compromisos matrimoniales y una los padres de la señorita Monique y para tus Tutores y para cada uno de ustedes y una última para mí; Harry le pidió a Elphias que si podía ver que el banco le mandase con el los que ya le había solicitado Este le respondió con gusto y me retiro ya que nos veremos más tarde y salió, los familiares vivos los abrazaron y solo Albus los tomo de los hombros y les dijo es necesario que me digan a que adultos quieren que se enteren antes que alguien cometa una indiscreción en el ministerio y del equipo de ustedes es su decisión a quien se lo dicen, ambos se vieron y al unísono dijeron al primer grupo; Ariadna les dijo porque no lo hacen en el cuarto de Ginny creo que ahí estarían mas cómodos, Harry se quedó quieto y en un minuto le dijo a Monique listo ya están avisados vamos arriba los dejamos, ambos salieron y en la cocina solo estaban la Señora Molly, la Señora Longbottom, Bill, Charley, Arthur, Lupin y Tonks, los cuatro subieron y al abrir la puerta del cuarto encontraron a todos ya acomodados y a su arribo Fred le dijo a Harry hey amigo asía mucho que no estábamos todos al mismo momento, Hermione le dijo a Harry bien esto debe ser muy importante ya que estuvieron todos tus ancestros y ahora se presentan con invitadas de la Orden del Fenix, Bien compañeros les informo Harry el motivo de esta reunión no tiene en esencia con las cuestiones en que hemos estado trabajando sino que es un tema más particular por lo que le voy a ceder la palabra a Monique; Esta se puso de pie y una vez que el grupo guardo silencio comenzó diciendo miren amigas principalmente esta reunión tiene que ver con algo que en diversas ocasiones entre varias de nosotras nos hemos cuestionado por lo que voy a ir dando un recorrido ante todos Ustedes y permítanme empezar aunque ellas ya lo saben de todas maneras lo hare por mi prima Fleur y tomando a Harry de la mano se acercó a su prima y estirando su mano y la de Harry las puso frente a sus ojos esta los abrió de tamaño como un búho ya que en la sala no lo había contemplado y no comento nada Monique se fue moviendo ante cada uno de los presentes y no fue sino hasta que llegaron con George quien se le salió Monique ese es el anillo de compromiso más bello que he visto y la piedra de tu anillo la conocen en el mundo The Blue Hope o la joya del mar y tu Harry explícanos que significa el tuyo, Miren respondió Harry efectivamente el de Monique es el anillo de compromiso que yo le entregue y en respuesta ella me otorgo el de su familia para los que participamos en primer año si lo observaron es la piedra filosofal y los símbolos de la alquimia, Hemione le pregunto a ver por eso vino Elphias para hacerlo oficial a lo que la pareja les respondió miren amigos ninguno está seguro del futuro por eso se hizo así, bien les dijo Harry solo les pedimos que esto quede en este grupo lo más que se pueda.

Una vez que la reunión especial termino se formaron varios corrillos, la Señora Ivy le hizo señas a Ariadna y a la pareja así como a su prima Grace, a Fleur y cuando tubo a la vista a Lili la hizo acercarse una vez juntas Ivy les dijo a la pareja aunque en mi opinan estoy de acuerdo con su relación pero hijos creo que la responsabilidad de una pareja, pero Monique le dijo Madre con Harry ya tengo tres años y apenas este año lo bese en los labios tanto el como yo estamos muy conscientes que con Tom Ryddle no tenemos la vida segura y Harry le dijo mire Madre Ivy yo soy huérfano y no es reproche Mamá sino que no me gustaría darle algo a Tom conque dañarme por eso no hemos pedido que se divulgue.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 **EL CUMPLEAÑOS**

Para las 5:00 pm la chimenea y el patio trasero comenzó a tener gran actividad ya que los invitados fueron haciendo acto de presencia al arribo de Aberforth Dumbledore quien a cada lado traía a los invitados más especiales a la fiesta Dudley Dursley Evans y Petunia Evans Dursley, detrás de ellos se materializaron del brazo de Margaret De'Siun Law trayendo a sus padres, los gemelos corrieron a recibir a su amigo Dudley situación que sorprendió a Petunia que su hijo fuese tan bien recibido cuando distinguió a su hermana Lili quien le hacía señas de que se acercara, esta se acercó con cautela y vio a su madre en la misma mesa la cual se puso de pie y camino hacia ella tomándola de la mano le dijo hija no temas nadie te reprocha nada al contrario nos da gusto tu cambio ven te presento a tus tíos abuelos, después de saludarlos Petunia le pregunto a Lili quien era el niño que cumplía años ya que Dudley le había explicado que ese día era un amigo de Harry y que hasta mañana seria el cumpleaños de este y que le había traído un modesto regalo que le había sugerido su hijo y este le había hecho un berrinche de una semana a su Padre para que se lo consiguiese Lili sonrió y le dijo a su hermana tu hijo tiene bien medido a tu marido mira es aquel joven que está sentado haya con Margaret, así mi vecina sabes Lili esa jovencita ha cambiado mucho a mi hijo ahora ya es un buen estudiante y ya no se pelea y se porta muy bien, Lili le llamo y Margaret levanto la vista y de inmediato le dijo a Neville que fuera con la madre de Harry, Neville quien tomaba de la mano a Luna y Margaret los guiaba al llegar con Lili, Luna la saludo y le dijo Señora hermosa para que somos buenos en que le podemos servir, mira hija les presento a mi Hermana y como saben es la mamá de Dudley y aunque ninguno de los dos son parte de nuestro mundo pero ellos con la ayuda de Margaret y Harry más los demás de su grupo los han llevado a entenderlos mejor y te trajeron un regalo que por lo que me dijo mi hermana así que ven Neville que sea ella quien te de la sorpresa.

Petunia se puso de pie y tomo un lado de una caja y Dudley el otro y se acercaron a Neville y le dijeron mire Joven por lo que mi sobrino Harry me dijo usted es en amante de las plantas y mi hijo pensó en darle esta colección de plantas de uso de nosotros los no magos, para cocina así como curativas de origen de Centro América (Mimosa sensitiva o moriviví, Ajenjo, Belladona, Yage, Chamico, Efedra, Sinicuichi, Wild Dagga, Peyote, Hydnora africana, Welwitschia mirabilis, Aro gigante), estaban en eso cuando los gemelos con sus novias llegaron y le entregaron una caja a Neville y esta contenía un herbolario de África, Hermione y Charly le dieron un Árbol de la sangre del dragón, Fleur y Bill le dijeron estimado Neville nosotros no te daremos plantas como los demás sino en nuestra opinión te daremos una enciclopedia de herbolaria del mundo,

Esta caja la trajo Harry para Neville y la trajo para que todos se lo demos de acuerdo por lo que debemos preguntarle que es para no regarla, vallamos de acuerdo y se fueron a ayudando con la caja hasta que encontraron a Harry y le preguntaron oye amigo nos dijiste que esta es para Neville pero no nos dijiste que es y no queremos meter la pata, Harry y Monique se rieron y les dijeron no el contenido de la caja es el complemento del herbolario de Este contiene todas las plantas mágicas de China, Japón, Corea, Vietnam, Líbano y Rusia y pero díganle que el espacio grande que viene en la caja es para el regalo de Luna no le quiten la sorpresa es una planta que es muy rara y difícil de obtener.

Luna se acercó con sigilo por la espalda de Neville y le tapo los ojos y le dijo Amor esta es tu sorpresa es el Árbol más raro (Árbol de Anti gravedad), Mira cariño en el herbolario de Harry me dijo que pondría un lugar para el Árbol de Aanti gravedad, que te parece si me ayudas a sembrarlas todas, cuando estaban terminando vieron que su Abuela y su tío se acercaban y le dijeron Neville Creo que es hora de que tengas este anillo que perteneció a tu Padre a tu edad, la profesora de Herbologia se acercó y le dijo Neville déjame ver una vez en mi vida El árbol de Anti gravedad si profesora vea todas las plantas usted y yo tenemos la misma afición; Margaret y Ginny se acercaron a Neville diciéndole mira amigo nosotras tuvimos suerte y el Profesor Snape el último día de clases nos pidió de favor que lo ayudásemos para hacer limpieza y encontramos tu regalo no creemos que nadie más lo apreciara como Tú, Neville tomo la caja y la abrió y esta contenía un Caldero muy bello de plata con un escudo en ambos lados de las agarraderas y cuando este lo termino de revisar les grito a su Abuela y a su tío al llegar estos y ver el caldero Doña augusta le explico mira hijo ese es el caldero de mi madre y lo creía perdido.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo con singular alegría y juegos por lo que todos la pasaron en grande y hasta Fleur la gozo en ningún momento hubo un instante de abatimiento o decepción, solo muy en el fondo de su cabeza Harry siguió pensando para que serviría la esclava que le había mandado su Padrino Misterioso y mentalmente le dijo madre la esclava que produce y Lili le respondió a partir de hoy tú y tu prometida jamás podrán tener un accidente casual o accidental de acuerdo con lo que tu ancestro Ignatus nos explicó diciéndole a Monique esta le indico continuar divirtiéndose y no preocuparse por eso. La fiesta fue en grande, la muchachas todas ella se veían hermosas; cuando Luna le regalo el árbol de inmediato brinco Neville y le menciono mi abuelo dice que esa planta no solo quita la gravedad del lugar sino que también tiene la propiedad de darle un poder a tus alhajas nuevas que si gustas él te hace la poción y se formaron parejas que bailaron hasta el amanecer, como era de esperar Bill y Fleur, Harry y Monique, Hermione y Charley, Luna y Neville, Dursley y Margaret, Ginny y Lee Jordan, Ron y Parvati, Padma y Roger Davie, Gabrielle con George Dodge, Lavender Brown con Fred y Angelina Johnson y George; pero en los adultos también bailaron al parejo eso si cambiando de parejas menos los Weasley y Lupin y Tonks resultando un éxito la fiesta; a las seis de la mañana varios de los más jóvenes se retiraron a descansar y durante la comida se le dieron a Harry sus regalos y Dumbledore de dio un paquete de parte de su padrino secreto con la misma indicación que el de Monique los demás si los pudo abrir, pero cuando Dumbledore Albus, le dijo a todos que el año anterior Harry había recibido clases dobles y que según él ya conocían las oficiales del colegio pero que le daría la calificación que le otorgaron sus ancestros en las clases especiales, Harry le hacía señas de que no lo dijera pero Albus continuo todos coincidimos en otorgarte un premio especial, motivo por el cual tu Padrino misterioso ya te había autorizado tu regalo para tus vacaciones próximas y te puedo anticipar que estas las programaras tu a cualquier parte del mundo y te aclaro puedes ir solo o con alguien de tu circulo.

Los adultos Albus, Aberforth, Ariadna, Augusta y Minerva, estuvieron discutiendo sobre las posibles parejas que se veían que se estaban formando Fleur y Bill que ya estaba formada así como la de Monique y Harry que también estaba definida vieron que la de Dudley y Margaret se fortalecía, la que no se esperaban y les llamo la atención fue la de Hermione y Charley, Neville y Luna, y Ginny y Lee tenia rasgos de que no terminaría bien, Gabrielle y Winston Dodge, Como la de Hermione y Charley; lo que preguntaron qué pensaría la Señora Weasley y si ya se había dado cuenta y todos estuvieron de acuerdo que no lo había notado y que si la de Bill le costó trabajo aceptarla seguro que la de Charley le costaría más, por lo demás platicaron sobre la temporada de Harry en el Ministerio y que su Padrino había tomado la decisión de las próximas vacaciones que ninguno de ellos se habría imaginado y por más que le habían dado vueltas no atinaban como serian y Los Dumbledore les indicaron al resto de los Tutores que lo más probable serian unas vacaciones para probar la fortaleza de Harry en el mundo real ya que este jamás lo había vivido, pero que eso era su creencia.

Durante el segundo baile Petunia le pregunto al director si Margaret también era bruja a lo que este le comento al igual que tu hermana es la primera en muchas generaciones, pero como habrás visto se entiende contigo y durante estos años no lo habías notado y sus padres no lo son como Ustedes. Y no lo toman tan a la tremenda como tu marido, bueno dijo petunia le está costando trabajo pero cada día lo asimila más, crees que para el año que entra lo haya podido asimilar, para que te ayude con Él te acuerdas de la amiga de Harry cual de todas las jóvenes que son sus amigas mira la del pelo castaño que tiene una cabellera abundante y es la más inteligente de su generación la Señorita Hermione, si ya la recuerdo bueno pues ella también es la primera en su historia familiar que es de los nuestros, puede que esto además te ayude con tu marido, sí de acuerdo con lo que me dijo tu madre ustedes ya hicieron las paces y tu hermana está feliz por ustedes| y Dursley se le ve que está disfrutando mucho la compañía de su primo y sus compañeros, si Él ha cambiado desde que Harry lo hizo adelgazar y le presento a la Señorita Margaret en la escuela sus calificaciones son ahora del cuadro de honor creo que será un muy profesional, ahora solo falta que mi esposo.

Cuando la fiesta de cumpleaños termino la actividad tanto el personal de la Orden y los miembros de la legión continuaría en forma decidida y solo se daban el lujo de descansar al atardecer jugando Quidditch en equipos de cinco contra cinco (George, Ginny, Ron, Margaret y Gabrielle), contra (Fred, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Monique).

A las 6:00 en punto en el Ministerio fueron despertando todo el personal del área de Inefables los cuales fueron interrogados por el propio Ministro, Owen Mc'Dowell, el personal de Wizengamot encabezados por Elphias Dodge y Kingsley Shacklebolt, a los cuales les informaron que no sabían cómo habían llegado a la recepción del área pero que cada uno se encontraba dentro de distintas salas haciendo sus labor o dirigiéndose a la salida para el cambio de turno pero que no sabían cómo había sucedido eso de que hubiesen dormido tanto tiempo como les explicaban ni cómo es que estaban sanos y bien alimentados que todos se sentían satisfechos, pero que si su Director Owen o el Ministro Rufus les permitían ir a sus hogares ya que por lo que ellos entendían habían permanecido aproximadamente 21 días sin que sus familias supiesen de ellos; Por lo que Owen les menciono que se podían tomar el día todo el personal que se presentasen hasta el Lunes y que a su regreso ya descansados y con las ideas fría deberían presentar un reporte de lo que recordasen desde su llegada al Ministerio ese día hasta el momento que despertaron fuesen sueños o recuerdos de esos días, Mientras esto sucedía Rufus Scrimgeour meditaba profundamente y permaneció callado hasta que de pronto brinco y de un grito llamo a Owen y a Kingsley Shacklebolt y les dijo me temo que les voy a quitar más tiempo del que ustedes tenían planeado pero creo que es imposible posponer más este cuestionamiento háganme el favor de convocar a Director del Quisquilloso y del Profeta así como un reportero del Corazón de bruja y los demás medios de comunicación de nuestro Mundo y Kingsley podrías llenar al propio Elphias Dodge que nos haga el honor de acompañarnos en esta conferencia prepárenla para las ocho por favor, debo improvisar lo que voy a Exponer nos vemos en ese tiempo, Tanto Owen como Kingsley se vieron y dijeron y ahora que le pico nunca lo habíamos visto salirse de sus casillas siempre parece robot; ambos se fueron hacer lo pedido por el Ministro y para las 7:30 ya la sala de conferencias estaba con los reporteros y personal del mayor nivel del Ministerio, cuando el Ministro se presentó y le pidió a Elphias que se sentase a su derecha para cuando dieron las Ocho de la mañana y la sala estaba repleta de reporteros, cuando el Ministro Pidió Atención cuando todos Guardaron silencio les pidió a todos que la Noticia que les daría debería ser publicada primero por las revistas del Lovegood y diez minutos después los demás, que si estaban de acuerdo y una vez todos de acuerdo Rufus le dijo este Mensaje va dirigido al señor Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc y Al Mago Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore con el objeto de pedirles disculpas por que su antecesor no lo efectuó y él no lo había hecho por un descuido imperdonable no lo he hecho por lo que Oficialmente en nombre del Ministerio y del Mío propio solicito al Señor Harry Potter las más sinceras disculpas por no haberlo querido escuchar por mi Antecesor y haberlo sometido a un juicio indebido y todo los contratiempos que se sucintaron antes y después de este y continuo hablando durante cuarenta minutos, al término de los mismos Rufus se dirigió a Lovegood, tiene diez minutos antes de que suelte a los demás; Lovegood salió como un rayo y publico su revista y tomo una lechuza y se la envió a Luna quien a las nueve en punto se presentaba en la cocina de la Madriguera justo cuando la lechuza de su padre entraba por la ventana, Luna tomo la revista y al ver el encabezado de la misma solo pego un grito que despertó a todos en la casa, varios de ellos bajaron en batas preguntándose qué pasaba, Luna les enseño el encabezado y todos se quedaron callados de tal modo que en el cuarto podría oírse el zumbar de una mosca o la caída de una hoja, cuando los saco de sus pensamientos a todos la voz de Harry preguntando que era tan importante en la revista que los había dejado pasmados, Luna volteo la cabeza y mostro a las tres Damas la portada de la revista " el Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour pide disculpas oficiales en rueda de prensa al Señor Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc". En cuando pudo hilar palabra volteo a todos y les pregunto que si alguien sabía que había motivado eso y aunque ninguno se imaginaba que él estuviese presente en la Madriguera tampoco entendía el por qué la Publicación, por lo que Harry por medio de la telepatía se comunicó con Albus y Ariadna y les pregunto si habían visto ya la noticia, a lo que ambos le dijeron que en ese momento estaban viendo, en cuanto Albus termino de decirlo una lechuza entro por la ventana de la dirección y esta era de Rufus quien solicitaba una audiencia con Él y Harry el Director de inmediato le comento a Harry quien le informo que estaba regresando y que si él estaba de acuerdo debería ser después de las doce, Albus le respondió que estaría en la madriguera en 10 minutos y ahí se pondrían de acuerdo.

Del Plan hasta que Lupin le dijo lo difícil es lo de Albus y el señuelo, eso no es importante le respondió Harry; te acuerdas la primera vez que salimos Tu, Sirius y yo pues con esos como les dicen maniquís o muñecos de utilería en la películas de los No Magos, decidieron que si se mandaría hacer uno a una tienda o fabrica especializada en la fabricación de esos muñecos de resina que parecía como carne y que incluían huesos y algo que parecía sangre y con magia esta se podría trasfigurar en verdadera sangre y se le podría poner venas y se le tomaría un molde a la cara del Director y se pondría en el lugar adecuado, eso fueron bajando los demás hermanos Fred, George, a los que Harry les dio las gracias por el tiempo empleado a lo que ellos respondieron después de lo que tú hiciste por nosotros esto no es nada, el último en aparecer fue Ron , Fleur bajo y saludo a todos pareciese más adaptada al equipo sola se sirvió y departió con todos, Albus llego y le explico a todos que la reunión seria a las 12:00 horas, mientras tanto lo pondrían al corriente y le agradecían que hubiese puesto el punto final del plan hasta Albus y Aberforth así como Salazar Slytherin quedo sorprendido de lo ingenioso que seria y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con este plan por lo que le dieron por cerrado.

Después de esto ya en un grupo más reduciéndolo y solo se quedaron Harry, Los hermanos Dumbledore y Arthur donde estos decidieron cual sería la mejor forma de presentarse a ver al Ministro, hasta que estuvieron de acuerdo que llegarían por el método de Harry a la oficina de Elphias y sin varitas ya que no querían que tuviesen que ser registradas por la gente de Voldemort que ya estaba infiltrada en el propio Ministerio y esperaban que estuviese el Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt quien era parte de la orden en caso de necesitar ayuda y sabiendo que Harry podía usar magia sin varita y Albus podía leer la mente del Ministro estarían listos para las 11:55 los dos se presentaron en la oficina de Elphias, al cual rápidamente pusieron al corriente y este les dijo los esperaba y por lo que he oído sé que el jefe de Aurores estará presente, yo voy como tu Abogado por lo que vamos, salieron del despacho y caminaron rumbo al despacho del Ministro y al llegar a este el primer secretario Edward Brown les dijo como es que ya están aquí, el Ministro y varios Magos y Brujas los están esperando en la recepción del Ministerio, a lo que Albus le indico sea tan amable de avisarle que ya estamos aquí, Edward Salió corriendo para avisar y El Ministro le dijo cómo es posible que estén en la entrada de mi despacho si no pasaron por la entrada general donde los esperábamos, bien vayamos allá, al presentarse en el despacho Rufus se dio cuenta que estaban presentes en el pórtico de entrada Albus, Elphias y Harry, por lo que solo le quedo decir perdón Elphias Dodge no pensé que sería prudente invitarte, cuando Albus le iba a responder, Harry se le anticipo y le dijo creyó Usted Ministro que me presentaría en sus terrenos sin mi Abogado a mí no se me ha olvidado lo que me hizo su antecesor Cornelius y Usted ha tardado dos meses en darse cuenta, Rufus solo abrió su despacho y les pidió a todos que pasasen; Una vez en el Interior este le dijo les pido una disculpa en persona creo que el cargo se me subió a la cabeza, como dice usted Albus "El Poder Corrompe" y estoy seguro que eso nublo mi criterio por lo que les ofrezco mi apoyo y el de este Ministerio para lo que les haga Falta, de acuerdo Señor Ministro estaremos en contacto por el momento lo dejamos tenemos dos asuntos por venir y estaremos en contacto para el sábado próximo por favor este solo en su despacho a las 16:00 yo me encargare de que nos podamos reunir en un lugar secreto y discreto donde usted no corra ningún peligro pero tampoco nadie pueda oír lo que tratemos, está Usted de acuerdo perfecto corroboro Rufus en eso quedaron y Harry tomo la mano de Albus y la de Elphias y se desvanecieron frente a todos los presentes, fue Kingsley quien les explico ese método está registrado en el Ministerio después del juicio de Harry y ya varios de nosotros lo podemos hacer, por cierto les informo que Lord Voldemor tiene un método también propio menos efectivo que el de Harry pero tampoco sus detectores lo pueden controlar.

Al regresar a la madriguera Harry le pidió a su Director un momento con él, este accedió y Este le pregunto que cual sería la mejor forma de hablar con alguien con el que no se debe saber que hablamos y la telepatía yo la domino pero el no y es factible que lord Voldemort la llegase a captar, y no se me ha ocurrido un método, Harry hijo te acuerdas de la pluma de Dolores, idea algo parecido que funcione con tus pensamientos y los de Él y la tuya con los de Él, gracias Director le pediré a Hermione me ayude en el diseño la esencia ya la tengo, el resto de la tarde la tuvieron lista y para la hora Harry llamo a los gemelos y les explico que requería su ayuda, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo de inmediato de tal forma que Hermione se quedó sorprendida que hubiesen aceptado tan rápido, por lo que de inmediato cuestiono mira Harry cual es la razón de que estos aceptasen tan fácil por lo que debió decirle lo del premio y entonces ella entendió y comprendió de inmediato.

El Jueves primero de agosto Harry se levantó temprano con el objeto de ponerse de acuerdo con Draco de cómo se comunicarían a partir de esa fecha por lo que cuando se comunicó con Él este apenas se estaba despertando y le dijo a Harry que como podía lograrlo y este le dijo que desde niño dominaba el sistema de telepatía, pero que también Voldemort la dominaba y que por esa razón el día 18 de agosto cuando fuese a surtir la lista de útiles y uniformes pasase por la tienda de los hermanos Weasley y comprase unos dulces o bromas que lo que quisiese y en el paquete que le entregaría la empleada iría envuelta una pluma de color Índigo la cual tendría la peculiaridad de cuando escribiese esta escribiría lo que Harry estuviese pensando decirle y en cuanto el tuviese en su poder esa pluma la de Harry que sería igual en color y forma escribiría lo que él estuviese queriendo decir o preguntar así podrían escribirse y nadie podría saber que se escribían, a lo que Draco pregunto y que pasa si algún compañero o mis padres u otra persona escribiese con ella, a lo que Harry le respondió no pasara nada podrán escribir lo que quieran ya que tiene tinta para escribir una enciclopedia y lo que tú y yo escribamos será con un flujo de nuestras ideas y solo tú puedes usar esa pluma en esa forma y nadie más, Ok Harry pero es mucho lo que tengo que platicarte, lo sé pero en el resto de las vacaciones podremos solucionar lo que tienes que decir, ya que varias de esas cosas ya son del conocimiento de nosotros, pues recuerda que mi Abuela es la más grande bruja para profetizar, así que con ese tiempo le daremos solución a tus dudas ya que varios magos y brujas estaremos aquí para solucionarlos y solo mis tutores, mi prometida y Hermione saben de Ti, y ellos jamás te delataran.

El sábado estando solo el Ministro Rufus en su despacho cerca de las 15:30 se encontraba inquieto sin saber que esperar por lo que decidió tomarlo con calma por lo que se sentó en su sillón y decidió cerrar los ojos mientras esperaba que diesen la hora de verse con Harry y Albus, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró cómodamente sentado en un sofá de una sala ricamente amueblada y frente a Él estaban Albus, Elphias y Harry los tres en un sillón grande había una chimenea muy regia adornada con una serie de escudos y diversas espadas de se desprendían listones tipo Vikingas con armaduras del mismo tipo, vio una charola con tasas servidas con té y bocadillos y sobre la chimenea distinguió un gran escudo de un Yelmo con cuatro piezas en rojo y amarillo que formaban el escudo y del mismo que terminaban en una flor de Liz de los mismos colores y en el centro de un León parado en una sola pata con las garras fuera y en posición de ataque y este era blanco, Rufus solo atinó a decir donde estoy a lo que Harry le respondió en Noruega en una de las Casas de mis ancestros los Gryffindor aquí nadie nos escuchara ni sabrá que lo trajimos aquí en la puerta de su despacho se encuentra El Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt quien no permitirá que nadie lo interrumpa, así que platiquemos, esto es tuyo, a lo que Albus le respondió a Rufus mire parece que no ha leído todo el expediente de Harry por lo que le sugiero lo haga y vallamos al grano que es lo que nos ocupa estamos preparados para el año próximo le pedimos que procure no contratar a nadie nuevo en el ministerio y cualquier cambio que tenga de personalidad cualquiera de su personal avísenos, continuaron hablando de dudas del Ministro, una vez disipadas las dudas del Ministro, Albus le soltó una bomba que él no se esperaba diciéndole Ministro desde 1993 como Usted recordara para finales de este año quedo demostrada la inocencia de Sirus Black, si lo recuerdo perfectamente lamentablemente en el ataque al ministerio murieron los hermanos en manos de Bellatrix; Bueno Señor Ministro eso es algo que en este momento le vamos aclarar por conveniencia de las organizaciones que usted conoce como La Orden del Fenix, como La Legión del Fenix fue una decisión de ambas que el mencionado Sirus Black se le diese por muerto cuestión táctica que nos conviene a todos ya que para Lord Voldemort y su gente tiene un enemigo poderoso menos pero le anticipo que esto solo es estrategia y con ella probaremos su Lealtad y silencio asía Harry y el que Habla por lo que le informo que no existe tal muerte y lo tenemos resguardado en una casa como esta y para el inicio de clases está asignado como Profesor de defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, por lo que le sugiero lo mantenga en secreto con el fin de no estropear la sorpresa en caso de que se pongan más críticas las acciones de Tom, y como con esto creemos haber saneado las diferencias entre nosotros y el Ministerio que Usted representa lo regresaremos a su despacho de la misma manera.

El resto de los días para la ida a la compra de útiles, trabajaban en detalles del plan durante las mañanas y jugaban por las tardes, para el Día 18 todo estaba preparado para asistir al callejón, había sido un trabajo conjunto con el ministerio que había asignado gente para que circulara por el callejón y estuviese en el Caldero Chorreante y la orden y la legión que se tomó la decisión de que cada alumno que tuviese que ir lo haría con diversos guardias.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **TERMINANDO EL PLAN Y DIVERSAS NOTICIAS**

Para el día anterior a la partida para la adquisición de los materiales y útiles del Colegio, ya estaba decidida la estrategia de visita al callejón y los grupos, ya que estos serian nueve, habiendo decidido que lo harían igual que el año anterior, nada más que ahora serian 6 de 6º: Hermione con Charley y Hagrid (Solarius), Monique seria custodiada por Aberforth, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Minerva Mcgonagall (La princesa Melisane), Luna con Xenophilius, Amapola y Remus (Godric Gryffindor), Neville con su abuela Augusta Adrián Delacour y Pomona Sprout (Lo Tae Zhao), Ron con Tonks y Alastor Nicolás Flamel (Salazar Slytherin), Harry iría con Albus y Ariadna (Carolinus), 2 de 5º : Ginny seria acompañada por Arthur y Molly (Ommadon), Gabrielle por Bill, Fleur Delacour (Helga Hufflepuff), y 1 de 4º : Margaret la acompañarían Los gemelos Weasley y Filius Flitwick (Rowena Ravenclaw); por lo que las guardias serían más complejas que lo que los alumnos sabían, solo los Dumbledore sabían que invisiblemente habría alguien más en cada equipo; esto lo había previsto Carolinus ya que temía que Tom Sorvolo Ridley quisiese aprovecharse y atacar a Harry o cualquiera de los jóvenes de la Legión que habían frustrado su visita al ministerio y como su lugar teniente Bellatrix los había identificado a todos había la posibilidad del ataque con lo que Albus estuvo de acuerdo, por lo tanto, a las siete de la mañana del día, en la cocina de la madriguera parecía ya un hormiguero por eso cuando los jóvenes se fueron apareciendo en la misma ya estaban sus guardianes en ella, para la hora en que Harry bajo, vio el alboroto y cuestiono el por qué tan temprano ya estaban todos ahí, y fue Lupin quien le dijo el que madruga Dios lo ayuda, todos en la cocina rieron con verdadera alegría y comenzaron a desayunar a los 3 minutos para las 9:00 horas cada grupo se formo y tomándose de las manos partieron y aparecieron en la escalinata del Banco, solo que en esta ocasión si llamaron la atención ya que el grupo era numeroso y en ese momento pasaban los hermanos Alecto y Amycus Carrow, dos hermanos que forman parte de los Mortifagos quienes por motivo de los acontecimientos del Ministerio habían subido de nivel dentro de las filas de los seguidores de Tom pero al ver el grupo en tamaño y capacidad decidieron retirarse lo más rápido posible, ya que sabían que su Señor no podría aparecerse en medio de tanta gente y menos estando Albus entre ellos y Bellatrix no era rival para varios de los miembros del grupo, el grupo entro en el banco y cada uno se dirigió a una ventanilla, solo Harry fue recibido por el Director del Banco quien de inmediato le conto que las hermanas Bellatrix y Narcisa habían estado indagando lo del nombramiento de heredero de los Black, de ahí paso a darle un balance de sus bienes resumiendo que en promedio su fortuna se había incrementado en un 48% y que la cuenta especial en un 59% desde el año anterior a este, Harry le pidió que siguiese en contacto con sus asesores y que si por favor les transfería de sus utilidades un 2% a cada cuenta de sus amigos los Weasley, Lovegood, Longbottom, Flamel, Delacour y los Granger, y que del porcentaje del incremento tomase otro 5% y lo trasfiriese a la cuenta de su primo Dudley Dursley Evans y que si le podía informar si esa cuenta había tenido algún movimiento desde su apertura y este le respondió que el joven Dudley cada primero de mes hacia un depósito de 200 libras esterlinas y que la Señorita Margaret había autorizado a su Madre para efectuar depósitos y esta mensualmente metían 100 libras por parte de ella y 50 por parte de sus Padres y que por parte de los abuelos de Margaret cada pareja metía 50 libras mensualmente y que ambas se habían presentado con su nieta y habían pedido que el valor de sus residencias a su muerte fuese para su nieta única, que la cuenta había incrementado desde su apertura que era notorio que ambos estaban muy interesados en incrementarla que en el poco tiempo de su apertura ya contaba con lo suficiente para sufragar los gastos de dos niños en el Colegio de Hogwarts.

Harry se sintió muy satisfecho salió del despacho y ya todos su compañeros andaban en sus respectivos retiros los primeros en regresar fueron los Weasley, quienes de inmediato Molly le dijo a Harry que porque había realizado ese depósito, a lo que este le respondió, Señora es una mínima compensación por las molestias que le hemos causado durante este periodo de vacaciones, situación que la dejo sin más palabras que gracias, los demás fueron llegando y todos le dieron las gracias a Harry y este les explico era una retribución al tiempo empleado en la elaboración del plan y que no se hablase más de eso, cada grupo salió del banco conforme su programa para las doce del día Harry les explico a sus compañeros de viaje que debían ya de dirigirse a la tienda de los gemelos y a los pocos minutos Harry vio entrar a Draco y Lucius en la tienda y este hablando en su tono gutural preguntando a Draco que como se le ocurría comprar ahí, que no le parecía y que recordarse lo que había pasado en la librería. Este le respondió Padre te agrade o no deberás de reconocer que la tienda vende más que cualquier otra en la actualidad y en tu tiempo y es la única que exporta sus productos a todo el Mundo y yo tengo ganas de regalarle a mi tía Andromeda y a mi padrino unas varitas que se transformen en lo que más les guste a ellos, bien pero solo espero que no los ofendas, -y para tu tía Bella y tu Madre? -mira Padre yo a mi tía Bella no la quiero y me interesa muy poco su pensamiento, a mi tía Andromeda y a mi prima le fascinan las bromas y a mi padrino le encantara, a mi Madre le daría una ya que las bromas le encantan pero tú sabes dónde está. Se acercó a una de las empleadas y le hizo su pedido, la empleada tomo las varitas y de acuerdo con la indicación recibida por los gemelos que quien atendiera a un joven de tales características a la orden le añadiera la pluma que los patrones les habían hablado en la semana anterior. La embalo con las varitas le cobro solo las varitas. tanto el Padre e hijo salieron y se retiraron a su casa y Draco se disculpó con su padre con el pretexto de desempacar y preparar su baúl el padre estuvo de acuerdo y le dijo te enviare algo de comer, Draco subió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró en ella procediendo a desembalar la famosa pluma.

Una vez solo tomo un pergamino y escribió, Harry me urge hablar contigo punto y se dio cuenta que su pluma no escribió nada, espero un momento y en el pergamino que había escrito según el apareció lo siguiente, -Estimado Slytherin en que te puede servir este Fenix, Draco de inmediato capto la idea y puso -Fenix imagínate que mi tía Bellatrix convenció a mis padres de unirme al grupo de Lord Voldemort y este me puso su marca en el brazo y me dio una encomienda para el año escolar próximo, -Correcto Slytherin cuéntame cual es el encargo y por lo de la marca no te preocupes yo sé quién te la quitara, -Bien Fenix me alegra saber que no quedare marcado para el resto de mi vida, el encargo es deshacerme de la única persona temida por El, en la forma en que yo crea conveniente, -correcto Slytherin me quedo claro a mí y a el que está aquí conmigo te daremos ciertas directrices: primero lo intentaras con un collar de esmeraldas y que esta embrujado, que el robo cuando joven y que Bellatrix guarda en su Bóveda, dile que lo requieres y que si no está de acuerdo le pregunte a Tom, y procura dárselo alguna compañera de la casa de Fenix cerciórandote que no lo vaya a tocar de lo demás nosotros nos encargaremos, la segunda ocasión le pedirás a tu padre te compre el mejor tequila que conozca y con tu tía le introduzcan veneno y se lo das a uno de los maestros nuevos como un obsequio de una botella envenenada. con objeto que se la dé a quien tu requieres eliminar y por ultimo repararas el ropero evanescente que se encuentra en la sala que viene y va, con eso darás paso a tu tía y gente que entrara con ella y será tu padrino quien complete tu misión, -Slytherin, confía en nosotros ya tenemos todo preparado como el año pasado, tienes que jugar bien tu papel, mi padrino misterioso me aseguro que si te ve en peligro él te cubrirá de una forma que ni sueñas y yo te puedo decir que si él lo dijo debe ser real ya que yo conozco de lo que es capaz, ten confianza amigo sé que juegas un papel muy importante en nuestro grupo y solo te será reconocido cuando todo acabe y esto servirá para minimizar las acciones de tus padres, lamentablemente no puedo garantizar la de tu tía bella, nos vemos en el tren el 1º de septiembre en la estación 9 3/4 ; si algo mas tienes solo escribe y mi pluma vibrará y sabré que tengo que escribirte, igual pasara con la tuya. -Fenix me podrías explicar cómo funciona esta pluma, -Si Slytherin te acuerdas de la pluma de Dolores Umbridge? pues de ahí tomamos la idea solo que estas escriben con la energía de nuestras mentes sin hacernos daño, ya que lo único que hacen es expresar nuestros pensamientos y si alguien la toma solo escribirá como cualquier otra, -Bien Fenix hasta la próxima.

Después de ese día en la Mansión Malfoy, se respiraba un ambiente muy tenso Lucius y Bellatrix no le dirigían la palabra a Draco y su tía, así como su padre solo lo indispensable, esa noche más tarde ya siendo más de las doce de la noche decidió escribir con su nueva pluma y puso: -Fenix, hubo una pausa hasta que leyó, -que pasa algo grave? -mira Fenix cuando pedí tu ayuda para lo de mi madre fue por una gran discusión cuando Bellatrix expresaba lo feliz que estaba por que el Señor Tenebroso hubiese aceptado a que me uniera a pesar de mi edad y que estaban salvados, por lo que mi Madre Narcisa le dijo que si quería tener un duelo con ella que lo intentase, Lucius se interpuso y le dijo a Narcisa que esa no era la forma de hablarle a su hermana por lo que Narcisa le respondió a Lucius que si tanto la protegía que se fuera con ella que en su casa no la recibiría más, a lo que Lucius le grito que si olvidaba que esta es mi casa y Narcisa solo le respondió te entiendo muy bien Lucius que te aproveche y que Bella te atienda como yo y girando se desapareció, cuando yo la encontré llorando en el baño de su recamara le pregunte qué hacía ahí y cuál era el motivo de su llanto, esta me respondió mira hijo no puedo soportar más lo que tu Padre y mi Hermana quieren hacer contigo, te están sacrificando para salvarse ellos, no es justo y tu padre cada vez es más egoísta pero temo por ti y no sé cómo protegerte; mira le comente, Madre te confieso que no estoy solo tengo un grupo que me ayuda y si tú quieres te ayudaría a ti, ella me dijo,estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo, si Madre, bien pídeles a tus amigos que si me pueden ayudar a mí también; y fue cuando te llame, pero en esencia no supe que paso con ella y si está bien, -Mira amigo cuando ella acepto aislarse hasta que esto acabe y solo verte en vacaciones, se determinó que la mejor forma de ayudarla era transferirla para un lugar que estuviese segura y decidí la mansión que está en Recife Brasil donde la trataran como lo que es. Has de saber que en ese momento Narcisa se sorprendió al ver que aparecía en frente de una gran chimenea de un salón circular que tenía una escalera al lado derecho y una puerta de cristal labrado en blanco y negro y frente a ella estaban cinco Elfos uniformados con sus túnicas grises y su águila coronada y sus dos hachas cruzadas a la espalda y en cuanto puso atención se dio cuenta que el más anciano de los Elfos era nada más que Kracher, quien le dijo no temas ama Narcisa el Señor Black te mando a esta tu casa que fue donde tus padres pasaron su luna de miel y perteneció a tu familia y mientras tu estés a favor del Joven Draco nada te faltara y a él lo veras en los periodos vacacionales mi Señor te manda esta pluma con la cual podrás escribir a tu hijo y él te contestara nadie más puede saber que se escriben, ahora permíteme te presento a los Elfos que manejan esta casa Paulo que es el jefe de familia y encargado de la misma, con su hija Luciana y su esposo Joäo los cuales ya saben que Tú serás invitada y que eres una Black y que su Señor le mandaba decir que no se preocupara por su marido que de acuerdo con su contrato matrimonial el Abogado de el ya había metido el recurso al convenio matrimonial firmado por ambos, que si algo mas ella quería o necesitaba le escribiera a Draco y este se pondría en contacto con su Amo.

Al despertarse mi padre al día siguiente, noto que su esposa y sus cosas no estaban, por lo que de inmediato me grito y en cuanto llegue me pregunto por ella, a lo que respondi, no recuerdas que tu ayer la corriste diciéndole que esta era tu casa y que en ella no tenía ningún derecho, por lo que ella decidido irse poco más tarde, pero como yo no soy mayor de edad no puede hacer eso, cuando una lechuza entro por el ventanal y le entrego una carta con un sello oficial del Banco y al abrirlo leyó, Señor Lucius Malfoy por este conducto le informamos que de acuerdo con el departamento de asuntos matrimoniales y conforme a los lineamientos estipulados por el Mago Abraxas Malfoy Padre de Usted y la bruja Walburga black tía de Narcisa Black y cabeza de dicha familia mientras se decide la situación entre Usted y su esposa se les asigna una cantidad mensual para sus gastos así como lo necesario para el joven Draco. La estaba terminando de leer cuando una segunda lechuza dejo caer otro sobre que expresaba lo siguiente, Señor Lucius Malfoy me permito presentarme como Abogado de la Señora Narcisa Black de Malfoy como ya se habrá enterado por el banco las cuentas y lo que hay en la bóveda no podrá ser tocado y será el banco quien le asigne la cantidad correspondiente para cada miembro de la familia, le anexo copia del convenio firmado por ustedes y avalado por los Jefes de ambas casas, para cualquier asunto estoy a sus órdenes, Elphias Dodge. P.D. la Señora Narcisa Black le manda decir que mientras usted no acepte que su hijo no es carne de cañón ella no aparecerá y que se abstenga en buscarla ya que las consecuencias serían graves. Este se quedó muy serio y Yo me regrese a mi recamara y me encontre con Kracher quien me dijo, Joven Draco, mi Amo le manda esta otra pluma con ella puede escribir a su madre, retirándose, Una lechuza del banco entro a su habitación y dejo caer un sobre que contenía dinero y una nota que decía para libros y utensilios de la escuela y sus necesidades primarias cada mes recibirá uno. -Enterado Huron.

El resto de los Días, hasta la partida al colegio en la madriguera, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, con Monique y Gabrielle se dedicaron ya entre ellos a comentar cual sería la reacción de los compañeros en relación a las calificaciones y la llegada de Monique a un grado ya tan avanzado, por lo que entre todos ellos trataron de ponerla al día y al corriente de todas las costumbres y trucos del colegio, al grado de que Harry, Hermione, Monique y Gabrielle una noche fueron al Castillo y les indicaron donde estaba todo, salones, laboratorios, pasadizos secretos y el salón de los Menesteres y mientras estuvieron ahí Harry llamo a Dobby y le pidió todo su apoyo para lo que ella requiriese, a lo que el Elfo respondió: querido Harry yo lo haré con la misma calidad que la que brindo a Usted pero mi novia Winky estará encantada de contar con una ama tan digna y bella, a la cual llamo y esta, al conocer a Monique se puso encantada de poder servirle y tal fue su agrado que se acercó con rapidez a Harry y le dijo -Harry mi uniforme este que tengo, me lo puede cambiar ya que el negro del colegio no me sienta bien como el de Dobby que es diferente, ya que de acuerdo con lo que él me ha explicado corresponde a su Noble casa la de los Potter y si la Señorita va ser mi nueva ama porque yo así lo quiero, no me molestaría en cambiar de uniforme, -mira Winky efectivamente te asignare un uniforme nuevo y único, y con un movimiento de su mano sobre la mesa puso siete uniformes de un color blanco con un escudo en Forma de sombra de triángulo de Diamante negro con una varita con forma de nudos en el mismo tono dorado y parada en una piedra en forma de ovalo de un rojo intenso y encima una balanza y dos matraces de oro, Winky quedo súper encantada y Hermione, Monique y Gabrielle le preguntaron al unisonó que el escudo que significaba, El les explico este escudo es la fusión de tus familias la piedra roja representa a los Flamel y la varita a los Dumbledore, cuando se dieron cuenta la Elfina ya portaba un juego y haciendo una reverencia le dijo Ama Monique estoy para servirle y puede Usted querida preguntarle a estos amigos suyos la fidelidad de lo que soy capaz de brindar y a partir de este momento estoy a sus órdenes por lo que si usted no ordena otra cosa aquí me retiro a la mansión del Señorito Ron para verificar que sus cosas estén en orden y listas para su viaje a esta escuela, -Winky me podrías hacer el favor de ver las cosas de mi prima Gabrielle que está en el mismo, -Harry! me lo está pidiendo por favor eso hace que ya la idolatre, Ama siempre estaré agradecida y a su servicio, sé que en esa casa hay compañeros de mi raza el de la casa y miembros de la casa Potter con los que me integrare y les explicare que a partir de este momento yo me encargo de sus cosas le parece bien? -claro Winky pero te voy a solicitar otra cosa, -lo que diga Ama -eso es precisamente te solicitaría que no me digas Ama sino solo Monique y tengo otra prima que es Fleur y ya es mayor y mis padres Nicolás e Ivy Flamel Dumbledore y con ellos te tendrás que presentar sola y todos ellos te pedirán lo mismo que les hables por su nombre, actualmente están viviendo en la casa Potter en Londres ahí hay varios Elfos que atienden esa casa, te tengo que decir que tengo otra Elfina que me cuida y ella se llama Amairë y mi prima Gabrielle tiene a Faire -Mire Señorita Monique lo hare con gusto y me integrare a ellas me permito decirle que Dobby fue el primer Elfo Libre del grupo en este siglo y yo soy la segunda y si hemos aceptado estar a vuestro servicio es por agradecimiento las elfinas que las apoyan son parte del personal de las casas del Señor Potter y yo porque así lo elijo, mientras ustedes terminan su recorrido, yo cumpliré ese encargo; y tomando de la mano a Dobby con un fuerte crac desaparecieron los dos y los uniformes nuevos, Hermione le pregunto a Harry -oye y tu podías hacer eso de asignársela a Monique? -recuerda Hermione ella pertenecía al Difunto Crouch, y al morir este queda libre y como ya se comprometió en matrimonio con Dobby forma parte de los elfos de mi casa por voluntad propia no soy dueño de ellos eso lo decidieron ellos solos; Monique intervino -Harry cariño pero porque me la diste a mí eso forma un contrato vinculante y ella a partir de este día estará de por vida unida a mí, -mira amor es por voluntad de ella lo pense porque lleva dos años en una depresión y esto la puso feliz, pero recuerda que ella ya es una elfina libre.

Salieron al jardín y se dirigieron a la casa de Hagrid y al tocar sale este espantado ya que sabía que esos días él era el único en todo el castillo, con los Elfos y los Fantasmas, cuando vio a Harry, Hermione y unas Señorita, que en cuanto se las presentaron como Monique y Gabrielle, quienes serian nuevas en el Colegio, les pregunto que cual era el motivo que estuviesen por ahí Harry le explico que la Señorita Monique y Gabrielle eran unas alumnas que venían de intercambio y que empezaría en sexto año y cuarto grados y le habían solicitado al director permiso para ponerles al corriente de lo que es el Castillo y supieran dónde está todo, Hagrid les dio un recorrido por el jardín y los invernaderos y le explico a Ellas que el bosque no estaba permitido entrar salvo casos especiales, cuando termino el recorrido les dijo, -los dejo que tengo que ver a mi hermano. Ellos se dirigieron al vestíbulo para retirarse, cuando con un crac regresaron Dobby y Winky la que de inmediato le dijo -Señorita Monique se cumplió su encargo y su Señora Madre le pide que la vaya a ver, Esta le pregunto -Winky ¿como es que ya fueron con mis padres? -Niña para nosotros es fácil ya que Dobby ha estado en todas las propiedades de Harry y fue sencillo y una vez que se le dio el recado me voy a la casa de los Weasley; con un crac desaparecieron, por lo que Monique le pregunto a Harry que había pasado con Dobby que si él no estaba asignado al colegio y este le informo que desde que Él le había conseguido su libertad Dobby había elegido servirlo y si estaba de vacaciones el salía y estaba en la casa donde el estuviese residiendo y que de igual manera seria ahora para Winky que si ella estaba con los Weasley ella estaría ahí, que si se trasladaba para la casa donde radicaban sus padres ella estaría en esa y cuando entraran al Colegio esta regresaría aquí y se dedicaría en exclusiva a ella, y que eso era muy útil porque ellos podían salir y regresar del castillo y nadie los nota así que si requieres algo de tus padres o del callejón Diagon ella podrá cubrir esa necesidad.

Después de oír el recado de Winky, Harry decidió con Hermione dirigirse a la casa donde radican los padres de Monique, por lo que parten y se presentan en la entrada de la casa, Ivy sale de inmediato ya que la alarma de visitas sonó pero de una manera diferente pareciesen que las campanas tocasen una melodía como de un pájaro que ella nunca había oído, pero cuando volteo la cara tras ella estaban todos los Elfos de la casa y el Elfo mayor le dice -señora mía el Señor Harry ha llegado por eso nosotros tenemos que presentarnos para cubrir sus necesidades, recuerde que él es el Señor de esta casa, Ivy abrió de inmediato y en el pórtico de entrada vio a Harry, Hermione y Monique y Gabrielle parados ahí, por lo que de inmediato cuestiono a Harry que porque razón se habían aparecido fuera y no dentro de la casa, a lo que Harry le respondió -estimada madre, la educación que he recibido desde mi niñez me indica que aunque sé que esta propiedad me pertenece, yo se las asigne a Ustedes y eso merece Cortesía y Privacidad, -bien Harry pero lo que me extraño fue el sonido, -ah, eso es porque el canto del Fenix es algo que es característica mía, por eso ve que los Elfos portan un escudo con un ave, pero venimos porque la elfina de Monique nos informó que Usted deseaba hablar con ella, -si hija primero que nada cuéntame cómo obtuviste una elfina propia ya que estas son muy difíciles de conseguir, -mira Madre resulta que mis amigos aquí presentes decidieron darme un recorrido por el colegio para que no me sienta desubicada en septiembre y al llegar a la cocina del castillo los Elfos se arremolinaron para saludarlos y dentro de ellos todos tienen uniformes de diferentes colores hay muchos en negro, pero hay azules, amarillos, rojos y verdes y oro esto debido a que los negros atienden todo lo relativo a la escuela en general y los de color atienden las diversas casas que conforman el colegio, pero había un Elfo vestido de Blanco con un Fenix como escudo, del cual me entere que es un Elfo Libre pero que por propia decisión sirve a Harry y la Elfina Winky que se te presento es también una Elfa libre que su anterior dueño le dio la libertad por una equivocación y esta sufrió mucho y el Elfo Dobby la ha cuidado desde entonces y se han comprometido en matrimonio y Harry hablo con ella y le explico que soy su novia y que si le gustaría trabajar conmigo por lo que ella se puso feliz y acepto y yo le pedí que viniese a presentarse contigo y Papá y si estaba aquí Fleur se presentase con ustedes y supiesen que ella estaría a mi servicio y por consecuencia al de ustedes, Madre me da mucho gusto que eso sucedido y que Winky haya traslado las cosas que pensábamos llevarte a la Casa de los Weasley y me dijo que ella se encargaría de arreglarlas y en este tiempo van dos veces que viene y traslada tus libros de Francia para el Colegio de Hogwarts y el Elfo Dobby le dijo dónde ponerlos mientras tu estas ya realmente instalada en el dormitorio que te vaya a corresponder, -la mayoría de los estudiantes que ya conociste en mi cumpleaños somos de la casa del Fenix la Dorada y que te mostramos el retablo de entrada y de seguro conociendo a Dobby las cosas que se llevaron para el Colegio las debe estar poniendo en mi cómoda para de ahí transferirlas a la que te sea asignada en la sección de niñas que en tu caso ya es de Señoritas, por lo que por eso no debes preocuparte, -Madre para que me mandaste llamar, -hija creo que tu padre está un poco triste ya que no te ha visto casi nada estas vacaciones y tú sabes que el procura pasar tus vacaciones contigo el mayor tiempo posible, en esta ocasión fue Hermione la que intervino -Monique, porque razón no te pones de acuerdo con El y cuando el regrese de su trabajo tú te trasladas para acá y en la mañana cuando salga, tu nos sigues ayudando, -eso me parece bien pero hoy Harry nos podríamos quedar hasta la noche y regresar mañana después de que mi padre salga rumbo a su trabajo?

Harry cerro sus ojos y se quedó en silencio un corto tiempo y después de esto se vólteo y les dijo -correcto dice tu Tío que está de acuerdo que pasemos este tiempo aquí y que el mandara alguien que nos sirva de escolta para mañana y que el resto de las vacaciones será el o uno de sus hermanos quienes te traigan y te regresen diariamente que no quiere correr riesgos; Ivy sonrió y dijo -yo sabía que mi Tío no podía negarse, que te parece hija si le preparamos a tu padre la cena que más disfruta, -bien madre; y volteando la cara a sus amigos los invito a ayudar cuando un fuerte crac trono en la sala y dos Elfos parados con los brazos puestos en la cintura aparecieron diciendo -Señoritos no creen ustedes que ese encargo nos corresponde a nosotros, ustedes disfruten de la compañía de la señora Ivy, que aquí aparte de nosotros hay mucha ayuda para preparar la cena y dentro de una hora arribara la Madre de usted señor Harry, para que la familia este completa y disfruten su tarde, con permiso; y se retiraron todos se sentaron pero Harry y Hermione procuraron solo escuchar la plática que se fue tornando en francés y aunque Hermione no era una experta en ese idioma si lo entendía bien y ya que Harry era poliglota, trascurrieron poco más o menos tres horas donde se platicó sobre la adaptación al país, a la casa, a la atención de los elfos, las visitas de la Señora Augusta, el trabajo de Fleur y como había progresado en su Ingles, el acoplamiento de su padre como nuevo Director del departamento del área de Inefables, e Ivy les conto toda clase de conjeturas que se rumoraban de lo sucedido cuando todo el personal que estaba de guardia se había quedado dormido y que solo su Padre sabía lo que había pasado por que Albus Dumbledore se lo había explicado en forma confidencial, cuando estaban terminando esa charla, en el vestíbulo se oyeron unos pasos y cuando voltearon vieron a Fleur quien regresaba de sus labores y con un gusto saludo a los presentes, Hermione la felicito por su progreso en el Idioma y le comento que habían estado hablando en Francés, momento en que tanto Ivy como Monique le mencionaron a Hermione y Harry que las disculpara que no se habían dado cuenta que había sido la emoción, a lo que esta les indico -miren yo no lo hablo tan fluido como ustedes pero si lo entiendo y lo hablo más despacio y por Harry aquí presente no tengan cuidado si no me equivoco Él domina la mayoría de los idiomas del mundo No Mágico y del Mágico lo he oído hablar en Elfo, Duendés, Només, Dragonés, Sirenio y no recuerdo cuantos más, fue Fleur la que de inmediato le pregunto a Harry si podía hablar como Vela que desde que estaba en Inglaterra y sus padres viajando o en el trabajo lo hacía muy poco, por lo que Harry la saludo en Vela y le pregunto por su trabajo y por Bill, a lo que ella de inmediato le conto que la pensaban ascender en el Banco y que Bill también iba a ser promovido a jefe de sección, que se haria cargo de las sucursales de Inglaterra, España, Francia, Alemania y los Países Bajos, y ella quedaría en lugar de Bill en Inglaterra por lo que ya estaban pensando en pasar al siguiente nivel en su noviazgo comprometiéndose para un futuro próximo que ya le avisarían ya que ambos querían que estuviese presente, Harry Agradeció el cumplido y le menciono a Fleur que hablasen o en Inglés o francés para que todos entendiesen lo que hablaban, por lo que de inmediato Fleur se disculpó con los presentes y cuando iba a comentarles lo hablado se presentó Adrián, Nicolás, Albus y en seguida llego Ariadna, Nicolás al ver a su niña corrió hacia ella y la hizo girar en el aire, Gabrielle corrió a su padre y hermana y los abrazo con fuerza, todos se saludaron y Albus le comento a Harry que le había parecido muy bien la idea de llevar a las nuevas alumnas al Castillo pero que había olvidado las precauciones a lo que este le dijo -Señor Director en el viaje es muy improbable que alguien pueda atacarme ya que prácticamente me desaparezco y en el castillo esta Hagrid y creo que pocos Mortifagos se atreverían a enfrentarlo más sin saber si usted está en él, -bien pensado Harry veo que cada día que pasa tu madurez y raciocinio van en aumento, por lo que respecta a tu deseo Monique, si tu estas realmente consciente de lo que significa nosotros no tenemos inconveniente ya que todos tenemos que viajar de nuestras casas a las diversas labores que efectuamos y regresar de ellas por lo que la salida de aquí no tendrá más remedio que ser pasaditas de las 8:00 horas y tu regreso lo efectuara tu tía Ariadna alrededor de las 18:00 y así tendrás estos días de calidad con tus padres te parece bien, ahora cuéntanos que te pareció el castillo y lo que te mostraron estos pillos solo espero que tu no entres en su círculo que parece un imán de los problemas; -no Tío me mostraron todos los salones, laboratorios, el lugar de la torre de Astronomia, las entradas a las diferentes casas y la casa del Fenix que es donde viviremos, Hermione me enseño el área de Mujeres y me explico que los chicos no pueden subir en esta, el comedor, la cocina y todo el jardín y el profesor Hagrid me mostro el bosque prohibido, en el Lago Negro conocimos a Marcus y esta me presento a sus hijos y la mayor es de nuestra edad y me conto lo que hay en él, -"Bien" creo que te será muy fácil adaptarte, -eso creo Tío, hubo algo más Harry me asigno una Elfina de nombre Winky espero no te moleste, -No hija precisamente en la mañana estuve efectuando los trámites para asignársela a Harry ya que esta se comprometió con Dobby y este al ser un Elfo Libre y Ella también ellos deciden con que bruja o mago estarán, Harry intervino y le dijo -Señor Director durante este proceso yo hice el papeleo y lo deje registrado en el Ministerio y en el Banco como el Mago Elphias me enseño, -entendido Harry; la plática se prolongó sobre diversos temas hasta que fueron solicitados, en la mesa cenaron y disfrutaron de la comida preferida de Nicolás como se había acordado al término de la misma, Albus les indico a Harry y Hermione que él los regresaría a la Madriguera y que Monique se quedaría a pasar la noche con sus Padres y primas que Aberforth las acompañaría en la mañana a la Madriguera.

Y en la madriguera esa noche Harry le comento telepáticamente lo ocurrido en casa de los Malfoy y este le dijo -ahora más que nunca requiere que tu grupo lo ayude, mira creo que, porque no le pides a Ginny que invite a un grupo pequeño cinco seis a tomar clases con tu equipo, en mi opinión sé que la Señorita Daphne Greengrass, Graham Montague, Peregrine Derrick, Lucian Bôle, Adrián Pucey y Draco Malfoy estarían encantados de tomarlas.

Los demás en la madriguera comentaban lo siguiente, han encontrado el cuerpo de Igor Karkaroff en una choza al norte. Con la Marca Tenebrosa sobre él, francamente, estoy sorprendido ya que sobrevivió un año luego de abandonar a los Mortifagos; -Sí, bien, dijo la Señora Weasley frunciendo el entrecejo, Quizás nosotros debiéramos hablar sobre algo diferente - ¿Se enteró usted de lo que le pasó al Sr. Churchil Remus? Pregunto Bill, Parece que también ha desaparecido. - ¿El Vendedor de Artículos para escobas? dijo Ginny. -Así es. La tienda está vacía. No hay signos de lucha. Nadie sabe si él se marchó voluntariamente o fue secuestrado ¿Pero? ¿qué harán las personas que necesiten Artículos para escobas? -Ellos se las arreglarán comprándoles a otros fabricantes, dijo Lupin. Pero Churchil era el mejor.

Al día siguiente cuando se levantaron Harry y Hermione bajaron a la cocina y se encontraron que en ella ya estaba Monique, Fleur y Gabrielle y se encontraban a medio desayuno por lo que en cuanto los vieron entrar Fleur les comento -oigan ayer ya no les contamos que con la promoción en el trabajo nos otorgaron 10 días de vacaciones, en ese momento la chimenea se ilumino de verde y de ella salió Charly y saludando a su Madre y a su Padre se dirigió a Hermione y le dio un beso y con su voz alegre le dijo -te tengo una noticia que espero les guste me promovieron a partir del primero de Septiembre ahora voy a ser el Jefe del cuidado de criaturas mágicas en Europa y eso te lo debo a ti Hermione. ya que por todo lo que me explicaste y tu Harry lo que me contaste que le dijiste a Norberta si llega un nuevo dragón y se enfurece ella lo calma y apartir de ese momento con una sola indicación de mi mano me obedecen, y como consecuencia me dieron diez días de vacaciones y aquí estoy.

Sus padres lo felicitaron, su hermano Bill le conto que también a ellos los habían promovido, pero para sorpresa de todos Hermione se puso en pie y le dio un beso en los labios diciendo -Yo sé que vas a llegar muy alto amor; mientras los Weasley se felicitaban entre ellos, Monique le conto a Harry que su Papá también había pedido 10 días de vacaciones, Harry se levantó y salió al patio todos los presentes se quedaron viendo a Monique preguntándole que sucedía, ella solo alzo los hombros cuando vieron que Harry regresaba, una vez dentro tomo asiento junto a su novia y les dijo tengo una propuesta que hacerles no sé qué les parezca se las digo y me dan su opinión de acuerdo respondieron todos.

Bueno ustedes tres tienen vacaciones y nosotros también, mi Madre Ariadna también que les parece si vamos a algún lado que tengan ganas, solo tienen que ponerse de acuerdo, me parece formidable dijo Arthur nosotros no podemos acompañarlos ya que yo tengo trabajo y acabo de empezar en este cargo, Molly le dijo -mira Harry te agradezco, pero me gustaría quedarme a atender a mi marido y estar estos días con Ron y Ginny, -bien respondió Harry déjenme preguntarle a los demás al termino de unos minutos les dijo, ya está Luna y Neville y su familia se unen los demás dicen que tienen cosas que hacer, pero temo mucho Señora Wasley que los voy a requerir junto con los Gemelos y ya Daphne y las gemelas Patil me confirmaron su asistencia, -de acuerdo Harry, Ron y Giny iran con ustedes también, Fleur le comento -Harry conoces Cancún México, dicen que tiene unas playas maravillosas, -permíteme Fleur, y dijo Wuido con un crac se hizo presente -perdón amigo pero tú qué sabes tengo alguna propiedad en Cancún México, -claro Señor tiene una mansión de los Princeps -permíteme, si muchachos si hay a donde llegar seguros que quieren que sea ahí -Bill respondió mira Harry si tu no la conoces y ninguno de nosotros a estado por haya solo te faltaría que piensan los papas de Monique y los de Fleur y Ariadna. –ah, eso en un minuto, ellos dicen que decidan ustedes, -a dijo Bill entonces que sea para alla, Harry volteo y les dijo a los elfos escucharon, -si respondió Winky pasamos por Amairë y Faire y los esperamos que en una hora lleguen a Cancún, -yo creo que si respondió Harry; con un crac los elfos desaparecieron, Harry se dirigió al grupo y les dijo -preparen lo que vayan a llevar y salimos en media hora, que les parece si pasamos por Old Spitalfields Market y compramos lo que les haga falta, -y tú de donde conoces esa tienda, -ah, miren un día fui con mi tía y mi primo y compre la ropa que uso cuando voy con los muggles

Al cabo de 10 minutos Bill y Charly bajaron a la cocina con unas pequeñas mochilas y Hermione, Monique y Gabrielle regresaron y le dijeron a Harry -oye nosotros no encontramos nuestra ropa -perdón se me olvido, lo más probable es que sus elfos ya lo hayan llevado, vámonos hay que pasar por tus padres y mi madre ya esta con ellos con el objeto de pasar rápido por esa tienda, para ser puntuales y disfrutar por lo que a tiempo aparecieron en una terraza muy amplia con vista a un mar sobre el Boulevard Kukulcan la terraza tenía una amplitud de unos 20 metros por treinta de largo se distinguía una barra de cedro tallada y con muchos retablos de figuras de Dioses Mayas y la contra barra estaba totalmente surtida de bebidas típicas del Mundo, junto a esta se podía distinguir un rectángulo de piedra de 1,40 cm por un metro de largo con una rejilla de metal, varios sillones de bambú, cojines y al fondo se distinguían 6 hamacas y del lado opuesto en fila estaban unos elfos todos vestidos con shorts y guayaberas blancas con un escudo que solo Harry y Monique conocían o eso creían ellos, de inmediato una Elfa se adelantó y en perfecto inglés saludo -Bienvenido a su casa Señor Potter e Invitados mi nombre es Itzayana y mi cargo es la jefa de casa y de acuerdo con el coordinador Dobby quien nos informó que vendrían a pasar unos días, por lo que si el señor no dispone otra cosa la habitación de Peces Arco Iris se la asigne a los Padres de la Señorita Monique, la habitación de Peces Ángel para los padres de la Señorita Fleur Delacour, la habitación del Peces Discos esa la asignamos para su Señora Madre, la de Usted sería la de Betas, les dijo perdón se me olvido que no tienen conocimiento de esta zona, las primeras habitaciones que mencione son los nombres de peces tropicales de América y para la señorita Monique seria Combatidos y para el resto de sus invitados los llevaremos y que ellos vayan escogiendo, permítame yo voy acompañar a los que mencione y que mi hija Itayetzi lleve al resto y mientras se cambian decidan si pasan a la alberca de la casa o prefieren ir a la playa, recuerden que esto es una ciudad de la rivera maya y es parte del caribe.

Los jóvenes decidieron bajar a la playa y se acomodaron en una parte donde no había gente, que de acuerdo con la elfina ese tramo de playa correspondía a la casa estuvieron disfrutando las aguas tan bellas y como Harry y Neville les dieron una dosis de Branquialgas pudieron bucear por una hora Bill y Fleur, todos estuvieron acompañados por Gabrielle así disfrutaron mucho de su estancia en el mar, cerca de tres horas más tarde se encontraban tomando el sol, estando descansando las hermanas Delacour cuando Harry les indico -miren alla viene un grupo de jóvenes, pero estos se veían y se distinguían que venían más decidido a dirigirse a ellos lo que les llamo la atención ya que les habían dicho que la playa era privada.

Después se presentaron, eran 16 muchachos como de la edad de Percy o más jóvenes que inmediato se dirigieron a Charly, Bill y Fleur, por lo que por su edad debía ser el líder de ese grupo, se dirigía a Bill en forma de respeto le explico que ellos eran mexicanos y sus nombres le dijo que se los daría en su idioma natal y su traducción; diciendo yo soy Aaj beh (Guía) y Aruma (Noche), Kin (Sol) e Itzayana (Regalo de Dios), Yaxkin (Sol nuevo) e Yexalen (Estrella), Yunuen (Príncipe del agua) y Zazil ha (Princesa del agua), Akba (Noche azul) e Itayetzi (Gotita de luna), Ikal (Espíritu) y Alitzel (Niña sonriente), Kukulkan. (Serpiente emplumada) y Zacnité (flor blanca) y que entre ellos como los había nombrado eran novios, que suponían que ellos aunque los vieron de lejos pensaron que eran extranjeros, según su amigo Ikal ellos les querían advertir que se encontraban en propiedad privada y que podían tener problemas; pero cuando se acercaron su amigo Yunuen les dijo que ellos portaban baritas de brujos y al señalarlo, Luna les dijo -oigan ya se fijaron que al que señalaron tiene los ojos como El señor Olivander; todos comentaron que sí y el aludido les dijo -porque saben ustedes de mi bisabuelo él vive en Inglaterra mi abuela dice que es su Papá y que yo herede varias de sus cualidades y por lo que veo ustedes son de Europa ya que todos traen varitas y ellos dos traen unos instrumentos muy raros para portarlas a lo que Harry le dijo -tu puedes ver los porta varitas que portamos ella y la que traigo en este brazo, -si la veo pero jamás hemos visto unas así, -a ver dijo Bill, ustedes son brujas y magos, -bueno en esencia si y Yunuen es el único que tiene familia en Europa; Aruma dijo -pero mi Madre es un bruja que trabaja en la representación del Ministerio, nosotros nos acercamos a ustedes para decirles que la casa de ahí, la ven pertenece a un mago Europeo que es descendiente de los dueños originales y que él fue el que derroto al Mago más Tenebroso de todos los tiempos, -esperen, les dijo Harry por eso no se preocupen nosotros conocemos al dueño, Ustedes pueden hacerme un gran Favor -si dijo Yunuen que se te ofrece, -podrían ir a sus casas y regresar a las 6 pm a la casa de alla arriba pero con sus padres, es urgente que podamos hablar con ellos y con Ustedes, Kukulkan le dijo -pero como vamos a entrar, de acuerdo con mi padre la casa nunca ha permitido que algún ser se acerque, los Americanos de muchas generaciones cada año han tratado de traspasar la cerca y todas las veces los ha lanzado hasta un kilómetro de distancia, dos están en un hospital de los últimos que lo intentaron, -eso tiene arreglo Dobby menciono Harry y con un fuerte crac se hizo presente un Elfo y les dijo él es uno de los elfos que nos atienden en la casa que mencionaste el los acompañara y el los traerá para que puedan pasar así que nos vemos más tarde.

Zazil ha se volteó y les dijo a sus compañeros -creo que debemos organizar como vamos a casa y vamos hablando, Yunuen les comento al resto -creo que el joven de lentes es el principal de ese grupo de extranjeros y creo que si nos mandó al Elfo es para que podamos preguntar nuestras dudas y lo de las casas vamos juntos a la casa del más lejano recuerden que hay que regresar con nuestros Padres y tenemos que explicarles a ellos, así que hablemos con el Elfo y debes hacerlo tu Zazil ya que en tu casa tienes tres Elfos, -vamos lo intentare; Perdón Señor Elfo podrías decirnos de los jóvenes que estaban en la playa que son de la casa, quien es el principal, -mi nombre es Dobby Señorita y por favor si se dirigen a mi llámenme por mi nombre y si señorita Zazil ha El dueño de la casa y coordinador de este grupo incluidos los ocho Adultos que se quedaron arriba en las albercas, él se llama Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc, -oigan oyeron eso recuerdan la última clase que se nos dio en Historia Universal del Mago Tenebroso más poderoso se acuerdan el nombre de los brujos que mato antes de desaparecer y quien lo elimino, .es cierto respondieron ellos, Yexalen (Estrella) se animó y le pregunto Dobby -podrías explicarnos porque no habían venido en tantos años, mi padre dice que el pasa por aquí y que la última vez que se vio movimiento fue en 1981, -Señorita en ese año todavía Vivian los padres de Harry y al siguiente año ya habían muerto y no fue sino hasta hace unos meses que por circunstancias especiales fue designado adulto aunque no cumple los 17 y creo que en cada casa de ustedes habrá muchas preguntas así que partamos díganme la dirección y tómense las manos y Yexalen dame la mano y en un momento estaremos ahí.

Dobby estuvo en cada una de las casas de los jóvenes brujos Mexicanos y en la primera tardo casi una hora ya que los padres de Yunuen después de que su hijo les explicara lo sucedido en la playa, su madre quiso saber cómo conocían a su Abuelo y los muchachos trataron de explicar lo sucedido y no fue sino hasta que Dobby intervino y le dijo -perdón señora el mago Olivander es conocido en Inglaterra como el mejor creador de varitas y él fue quien le hizo una varita a Harry James Potter Evans pero este es también un mago sin varita y es descendiente de Carolinus y su Abuela fue la Princesa Melisane los padres se vieron entre ellos y respondieron -Dobby lo que nos estas diciendo que el Joven que nos está invitado es el Niño que vivió, -Efectivamente Señores y si ahora yo les pido un favor que sean ustedes los que me ayuden a explicar a los otros padres para que podamos cumplir con el horario ambos padres estuvieron de acuerdo y por medio de aparición de los padres y del Elfo se fueron trasladando de casa en casa cuando estaban en la tercera casa se presentó Winky quien interrogo a Dobby que cuantas gentes serian, Este le pregunto a los jóvenes que su Señor pedía saber cuántos serían los invitados para preparar los alimentos y le respondieron rápidamente 68 contando a las abuelas de dos de nosotros, después de escuchar Winky de desapareció, para las cinco se encontraban en la última casa.

Mientras lo anterior se iba realizando en la mansión Peverell, los amigos regresaron y de inmediato llamaron a los adultos quienes les gritaron que estaban en las Albercas, todos corrieron y encontraron a los ocho reunidos en una mesa con sombrilla tomando una bebida refrescante a base de piña y coco y fue Ivy la que por la cara de su hija supo que algo pasaba, por lo que de inmediato Fleur comenzó a hablar diciendo -vean todo estaba transcurriendo tranquilo hasta que Gabrielle me pidió que quería tomar una siesta y sol, y Bill observo que otro grupo de jóvenes se aproximaban avisándonos y ellos cuando estuvieron a la distancia les hablaron y empezaron a presentarse el que parecía su líder nos dijo que uno de sus amigos de nombre Yunuen (Príncipe del agua) había notado que portábamos varitas y cuando Luna se fijó en El vio que tenía los ojos como el Señor Olivander y este de inmediato replico que como sabíamos de su bisabuelo, Intervino Ariadna -ese joven debe ser descendiente de Zazil ha (Princesa del agua) la hija más chica de Olivander quien se casó con un mago Mexicano pero eso fue hace mucho, en eso Harry se volteó que estaba hablando con Winky y le dijo -Madre por eso cuando sentí la esencia de su magia decidí invitarlos, ellos expresaron que la casa no tenía vida desde hace 15 años, ahora Dobby está con ellos y estarán como a las 6:00 pm con sus familias y van hacer como 68, ya le pedí a Wido ayuda y van a traer a tus hermanos creo que será muy provechoso para ambos grupos a lo que Luna les dijo -si Harry ya que todos los invitados van a estar felices de unirse.

Para las 17:30 horas hicieron su arribo Albus y Aberforth a los cuales de inmediato los pusieron al corriente, Albus dirigió su mirada a Luna y esta le sonrió, por lo que le dijo a su hermana y tienes algo fresco para beber mientras llegan los invitados, Wido se acercó y le ofreció diversos tipos de agua fresca (Jamaica, Mango, Limón, Horchata, Tamarindo) cada hermano tomo una diferente y tomaron asiento en una sala muy amplia y el matrimonio Delacour, los Longbottom y los Flamel, con Ariadna se pusieron a platicar sobre la belleza del lugar, transcurridos unos minutos en el pórtico del jardín principal se escuchó un crac y todos los recién llegados escucharon el canto de un pájaro al cual jamás habían oído, en cuanto se oyó Harry se puso de pie y les dijo a todos -han arribado vamos por ellos Bill, ambos salieron y les dieron la bienvenida Todos les agradecieron la invitación, pero la Señora Zazil Ha de inmediato les pregunto quién de Ustedes es el niño que vivió y que conoce a mi padre, Bill les respondió -háganos el honor de recibirlos como es debido pasen a la sala principal y enseguida se les aclararan sus dudas a todos, Zazil Ha replico -pero es imperativo que me respondan, Harry se acercó a ella la tomo del brazo y se desapareció y le dejo en el interior de la casa en uno de los sillones más cómodos, toda su familia pregunto, perdón que paso donde está, -ah, les dijo Bill ella fue trasladada a la sala por medio de aparición así que el anfitrión les solicita que pasen y se reúnan con ella todos pasaron a la sala y vieron a Zazil Ha sentada en un sillón muy seria, Harry les dijo que tomasen asiento y que les presentaría a los magos y brujas presentes que lo acompañaban mientras todos se fueron sentando, Este comenzó -permítanme presentarme primero que como dicen mis Tutores es lo correcto.

Soy su anfitrión y me llamo Harry Potter Evans, a mi derecha está la Directora de los hospitales de Inglaterra la Sanadora Ariadna Dumbledore y mi Madre Adoptiva, enseguida está el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, más otros cargos él es Albus Dumbledore también es mi tutor, a continuación, esta uno de los mejores Estrategas en nuestro medio así como un gran financiero adicionalmente también mi Tutor Aberforth Dumbledore, en seguida está el Embajador de Francia en Inglaterra y su familia Adrián Delacour, su esposa Apolline y sus hijas Fleur y Gabrielle, La mayor esta como jefa de auditores en el Banco Gringott de Inglaterra, en seguida junto a Fleur esta Bill Weasley prometido de ella este es el jefe de auditores del Banco Gringott para Europa, enseguida de ellos están Charley Weasley hermano del anterior jefe del centro europeo de criaturas mágicas y junto a él está su novia Hermione Granger la alumna más brillante del 6 año del Colegio de Hogwarts, enseguida esta Neville Longbottom estudiante del mismo año y el mago que en Inglaterra sabe más de plantas de todo tipo y posee la colección más completa de plantas medicinales y para la gastronomía Mexicana, Junto a sus Padres Frank y Alice también mi tutora y Madrina, en seguida su novia Luna Lovegood compañera nuestra del mismo grado y la más grande clarividente en más de quinientos años y su padre Xenophilius editor de la revista "El Quisquilloso" la única que jamás ha publicado algo falso, enseguida están Nicolás e Ivy Flamel él es el director de inefables del ministerio de Inglaterra y su esposa es sobrina de mis tutores y la Señorita a mi izquierda es hija de los Señores Flamel Dumbledore resien ingresada al colegio y compañera de grado de todos los presentes y mi Novia formal, la única que está en un grado inferior al nuestro es Gabrielle.

Una vez que he terminado la presentación les informare que los adultos hasta la Señorita Fleur forman parte de la Orden del Fenix y cuyo fundador es mi tutor Albus Dumbledore, y el resto de los presentes formamos parte de la Legión del Fénix cuya fundadora es la Señorita Hermione su servidor y Ron Weasley; Ahora Señora Zazil le pediré a mi Tutor que le explique su duda, Albus se puso en pie y les menciono -primero que nada les diré que conozco a Olivander desde que era soltero, a ti Zazil Ha te conozco desde que estabas dentro de tu madre y permíteme contarte y ponerlos al corriente de todo; Cuando Albus termino tanto los adultos como los jóvenes les pidieron unirse a los grupos, Harry invito a los jóvenes a bajar a la playa y los adultos se quedaron en la zona de las albercas; una vez que llegaron a la playa Hermione le dijo a Harry que pronto oscurecería y Yunuen le menciono -no se preocupen como esta playa es privada casi nadie viene a recoger la madera que arroja el mar y debe haber bastante si todos somos brujos rápido la recogeríamos y cuando volteo vieron que Harry y Monique uno solo con las manos ya habían hecho una pila de leña, ellos quisieron saber cómo lo hacían y porque la varita de Monique despedía rayos de varios colores y el más interesado era el propio Yunuen, por lo que Harry les dijo -cada uno de mis compañeros alternadamente con uno de ustedes, cuando terminaron Harry saco una varita y trajo una mesa y posteriormente tomo otra y al mover esta trajo unos postes y los dejo enterrados en la arena con unas hamacas colgadas trajo sillas y cuando termino se volteó con Yunuen y le dijo que viste, y este respondió mire señor, Harry le dijo solo dime por mi nombre, bien mire Harry

-Cuando mis compañeros todos hacen magia solo veo un rayo café y el mío es blanco y en los suyos cada uno tiene un rayo de diferente color y tu primero usaste un Dorado y el segundo es un rayo que contiene muchos colores, -bien te diré que de mis compañeros veras que algunos su magia varia de color y otros será como la de ustedes pero eso lo entenderás más adelante, bueno ahora les vamos a dar clases así que escojan uno y antes de que nos llamen a cenar ya deben de haber aprendido mi método de traslado así que empecemos, al cabo de unos 50 minutos ya todos lo hacían por lo que cuando apareció Dobby y les indico que decía Arianda que la cena estaría lista para las 9 pm, bien ahí estaremos y diciéndoles a los de la legión enséñeles a poner el escudo y después seguimos, a las nueve en punto Harry con unos movimientos de sus manos todo se recogió y la hoguera la apago haciendo que un chorro de mar le cayese encima y les grito todos a la casa. Cuando cada muchacho apareció por su cuenta sus padres les dijeron y eso que fue, a lo que Yaren les dijo -es un método que nos enseñó Harry y en los días que estén nos enseñaran más cosas, y Harry lo interrumpió y les dijo, -pero esto que les enseñamos no es gratis, ustedes deben enseñárselo a su familia y el que tenga novia fuera de este grupo deberán de enseñarlas también. La cena fue basta y variada francesa, inglesa y yucateca; todos tantos adultos como jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo y Albus se puso de pie y le dijo a Harry -porque no les mandas por escrito el curso que le enviaste a Monique, -me parece perfecto, el resto de los Días los muchachos Mexicanos llegaban a las 8 horas y se iban a las 22:00 y siempre estuvieron aprendiendo, la última noche las familias mexicanas les prepararon una cena típica Yucateca y se despidieron quedando que si eran requeridos solo Harry tenía que avisarles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **EL CALLEJON DIAGON Y LA ESTACION 9 ¾**

Conforme pasaron los días cada uno de los jóvenes fue regresando a sus casas para disfrutar tiempos de calidad con sus respectivas familias, quedando se de ver en la Estación el 31º de octubre a la hora acostumbrada la 11:00 horas en el entendido que como habían ido al callejón Diagon con sus escoltas así serian escoltados a la estación, en la casa solo quedaron Ron, Ginny y Harry durante las horas del día Monique y Gabrielle;

El resto ya había partido por lo que ellos los tres antiguos se turnaban para explicarles a las primas Monique y Gabrielle como era más menos los profesores y sus clases y durante la tarde entre los tres les daban unas clases especies en las Materia que ellas quisiesen ya que aunque ambas ya habían cursado los años anteriores en la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons había hechizos que ellas no hacían y cada uno de los tres amigos se los enseñaban y estas les enseñaban los hechizos que ellas sabían y ellos no, las ponían a practicar y como ellas eran capaces de usar el método de Harry para trasladarse, durante este periodo Harry y Draco tuvieron varios carteos afinando detalles de lo ya explicado, Draco le comento a Harry que había estado con su madre en la casa a la que la había mandado que estaba divina y que su padre no había podido enterarse donde está, a lo que Harry le respondió mira el jamás podrá saber nada de las propiedades que poseo.

Para la partida de los alumnos del Colegio de Hogwarts se tuvieron varias juntas entre el personal del ministerio y la Dirección del propio colegio donde el Ministro y sus principales secretarios privados los cuales fueron abalados por el Jefe de Aurores y el de inefables respectivamente por lo que del Ministerio estuvieron presentes en la sala de conferencias de Magos del Wizengamot con su titular Elphias Dodge, el Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour y Natalie Coldwell primer secretario y Norman Fowler segundo secretario como Jefe de Inefables Nicolás Flamel y como jefe de Aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt y por parte del colegio se encontraban Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore en su calidad de Director, la bruja Minerva Mcgonagall en su calidad de Subdirectora, el Mago Filius Flitwick en su calidad de tesorero, cuando Rufus cuestiono la razón de que esta junta se efectuase en esa sala y no en la suya propia fue Elphias quien tuvo a bien explicarle que en esa sala en que se encontraban no era factible que nadie fuera de los que estaban dentro escuchase nada ya que esta se encontraba protegida por unos hechizos puesto por el Señor Potter.

El día en que termino aquel juicio inverosímil promovido por su antecesor y ya que como era de su conocimiento la Difunta Dolores Umbridge había pertenecido al grupo llamado Mortifagos y que el mejor amigo de su antecesor el mago Lucius Malfoy se encontraba actualmente confinado a su domicilio por la misma razón ellos como cabezas departamentales no estaban seguros de cuantos más ya estarían en esas filas o serian manejados por estos y que la seguridad de los Alumnos como hijos de brujas y magos de la comunidad no estaban dispuestos a exponerlos.

Rufus pregunto qué porque él no conocía ese detalle en la sala y de nuevo Elphias le recordó que desde que fue nombrado como Ministro Interino hasta hace pocos días él no había definido su posición sino hasta ahora por lo que se lo estaban informando y que si ya no tenía más cuestionamientos le turnaría la palabra al mago Kingsley Shacklebolt quien es su calidad de jefe de Aurores tenía con el Colegio una estrategia.

Siendo esta la siguiente: Señor Ministro se planea que algunos alumnos que ha tenido participación contra el grupo de Lord Voldemort lleguen escoltados al andén 9 ¾ como cuando fueron al Callejón Diagon, al resto de los alumnos los acompañaran sus padres y familiares pero para evitar cualquier situación personal de los departamentos de Inefables como Aurores y del Consejo de Magos del Wizengamot que no tengan hijos en edad escolar apoyen en la vigilancia dentro y fuera de la Estación Kings Cross una vez que los alumnos estén abordo y el tren se ponga en marcha un grupo de magos y brujas que saben usar el método de traslado del Señor Potter desde el aire los acompañaran siendo los acompañantes del recorrido para su final serán los propios profesores.

Rufus tomo la palabra y les dijo me parece una estrategia adecuada, Solo tendría yo una pregunta ese método les permite cubrir grandes distancias, a lo que Albus le respondió uno de nosotros podría solo hacer el recorrido pero será más seguro prevenir y que sea un grupo de cinco elementos con la consigna de que si se presenta alguna contingencia el elemento quinto su misión es la de recurrir al resto de los equipos que estarán distribuidos por el camino en caso de necesidad para ir en apoyo de los alumnos, aunque como ya es sabido de Usted dentro de los alumnos hay un grupo sustancioso que sería capaz de apoyar a los guardianes y proteger a sus compañeros en los vagones y este grupo se planea que tomen el último vagón, Rufus entiendo son parte de los que estuvieron en el Ministerio, así es Ministro siendo así no tengo inconveniente; correcto una vez de acuerdo damos por concluida la junta.

El domingo en la Estación Kings Cross aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana por los alrededores de la propia estación comenzaron a verse algunas personas con atuendos un poco estrafalarios y estos fueron en aumento tanto por los alrededores como en el interior de la propia estación para las diez y quince de la mañana en el andén 9 ¾ apareció una figura imponente vestido con una túnica verde esmeralda con ribetes en oro con un sombrero de punta y unas gafas de media luna a los pocos segundos apareció una bruja vestida de negro de pies a cabeza junto a ella apareció otro mago del mismo tamaño que el primero solo que vestido en una túnica magenta y con sombrero a juego, Los tres imponían y se encaminaron al tren y al último vagón y así fueron apareciendo todos los miembros de la legión del Fenix a quienes fueron acomodando en el último vagón.

Al arribo de los primeros prefectos se les indico que en el último vagón estaba destinado para ciertos elementos que por instrucciones del explícitamente no deberían ser importunados por lo que rogaba a los prefectos de las casas tradicionales impidiesen a cualquier alumno de sus casas venir a este, ya que esta medida era para la protección del resto del Colegio y en caso de emergencia los ocupantes de este empezarían la defensa y si era necesario a los alumnos prefectos y los séptimos años serian convocados a apoyar, y que para evitar pondría una línea anti alumnos fuera de la Casa Fenix que él esperaba que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas si no se atuviesen a las consecuencias ya que esa línea era similar a la que se ocupó en el torneo de los tres magos y la sanción durara una semana y toda la escuela se daría cuenta que lo habían intentado, los prefectos preguntaron por los prefectos de Fenix si ellos cumplirían con su obligación claro pero solo que ellos lo harán a la inversa pero deberán saber que si ellos ordenan cualquier movimiento Ustedes están obligados a Obedecer sin hacer preguntas les queda claro Si Director.

Pero díganos que pasa, recuerdan los folletos que llegaron a sus casas que por cierto no sirven para nada, después de lo que paso en el ministerio cabe la posibilidad de una represalia por parte de Lord Voldemort por lo que en este vagón van los alumnos que participaron en ese intento de robo y las ordenes que traen ellos son efectivas en caso de ser requeridos y algunos de ustedes podrían ser de utilidad así que no cuestionen y espero que sepan seguir instrucciones y se desapareció quedando en el andén algunos profesores y varios Aurores esperando a los rezagados cuando el silbato sonó dando las 11:00 la maquina salió rumbo al colegio.

Ya en uno de los vagones los prefectos de Hufflepuff se toparon con Ron y Hermione y les preguntaron que cual era la razón del cambio en qué consistía ya que el director solo les dijo que había un grupo especial en el último vagón, que no entendían, por lo que Hermione les dijo se acuerdan del caso del ministerio ellos le respondieron que si bueno pues el grupo que estuvo ahí y los compañeros que aprendieron lo mismo ese año y todos estamos preparados en caso de que por la situación que les dije se aparezcan los Mortifagos y se provoque una emergencia, y si la cosa se ponía fea ellos llamarían a los de séptimo y a todos ellos para su ayuda y el vagón donde viajaban los demás prefectos y los capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch.

Cuando ambos terminaron sus recorridos los prefectos de Hufflepuff se presentaron en el vagón de prefectos, solo que olvidaron que había invitados por algunos miembros y entre ellos estaba la amiga de Draco la Señorita Pansy Parkinson quien escucho atenta y cuando el relato termino con un pretexto salió y busco a sus dos compinches de Slytherin Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe y les conto que en el último carro venían los niños consentidos de Dumbledore que si la ayudaban a hacerles una broma los tres se pusieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron para el fondo del tren pero al traspasar la raya que puso Dumbledore.

De inmediato por todo el tren sonó una campana y ellos los tres intrusos su nariz cambio a la trompa de un cerdo y ellos gritaron los prefectos del primer carro y Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron como rayos con las varitas en la mano cuando vieron lo sucedido y llegaron los prefectos de todas las casa y vieron a los otros con las varitas les preguntaron que si ellos lo habían hecho a lo que estos respondieron que no, y fue entonces que la prefecta de Ravenclaw recordó las palabras del Director y se las repitió al resto de los prefectos y capitanes más los tres Slytherin los que solo les quedo llorar y aguantarse regresando a su compartimento y procurando que no los vieran, al llegar a la terminal en Hogsmeade corrieron para ser los primeros en subir a las carretas y aunque lo lograron fue imposible que el resto de los alumnos no los viesen y se burlaron de ellos.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 **LA SELECCIÓN Y LA SORPRESA**

Para Harry, Hermione y Ron al bajar del tren, comenzó una noche de sorpresas y, aunque también, Monique y Gabrielle, venían con ellos al voltear para los coches y los coches. y le pregunto por ellas, a lo que esto le dijo, recordado, a las personas, a los que no les gusta, ni a los alumnos, ni a los niños ni a los niños, ni a los niños ni a los niños. Y Ron lo dijo por esto, por eso se tranquilizó, El Director se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar:

Buenas noches, hoy comienza un nuevo ciclo escolar y se les da a conocer algunos cambios antes de comenzar a tener que decir que tenemos que decir el sombrero seleccionador la profesión con la puertecita trasera con el banquillo en el que todos los presentes pasaron en alguna ocasión y recordaban las palabras cuando llegaron por primera vez, El sombrero comenzó cantando:

Alumnos del Colegio escuchen bien abran sus oídos

Este año nos esperan traiciones y odios, alianzas y amistades.

El que no debe ser nombrado pero que todos saben

Tomará la fuerza y la ordenación.

Sus amigos regresaron a su dueño y buscaran nuevos aliados

Pero que este pequeño incidente no les encanta el sueño

Previsto está por quienes deben saber

Por lo que de ese año tendremos que beber

La nube verde aparecerá en el cielo

Pero, aunque se crea no será un embrollo

Nuestro plan este trazado sigámoslo

Y en cuanto el éxito, disfrutémoslo.

Hubo aplausos pero más interrogatorios en los rostros de los presentes un murmullo en el comedor, en el tiempo, en el tiempo, en el nuevo tiempo, en el lugar, en el silencio, en el comedor, y en Albus, que me escuchan en el papel del profesor Horace Slughorn, quien se reincorpora al personal de profesores e impartirá su materia pociones en los grados 1º a 4º y los alumnos de 6º, la materia de pociones 5º y 7º se impartirá por el profesor Snape, esto se debe a la carga adicional que este día y las horas de clase. primeras de la mañana.

La Materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras será impartido por un nuevo profesor él es Sirus Black para quienes han tenido un aplauso y les deseo mucho éxito; Ahora me permito comunicarme con este año escolar como la fecha final del año anterior, algo habitual en el Colegio, y esto es la incorporación de los alumnos en el primer lugar, primero, y una alumna para el quinto a la cual ustedes ya La información se refiere a la señorita. Gabrielle Delacour a quien recordaran a su hermana Fleur quien participo en el torneo de los tres magos y como recordarán en la casa de Fenix, Dumbledore retomo la palabra y dijo recordaran que hay otra alumna nueva y esta va para sexto año se incorpora con nosotros la señorita Monique la cual fue seleccionada en la casa Fénix,

Mientras tanto, saluda a tu novia ya su prima, en eso la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall desenrollaba la lista de los alumnos de un primer paso uno de uno un uno se asigna a sus compañeros y está siendo vitoreado por estos, la ceremonia de selección duro unos 20 minutos.

Como siempre Ron se impacientaba por qué no iniciara el banquete, cuando se completó la selección El único Weasley se volvió más rápido y no se hizo raro. si tu pobre es lo único que se sabe y se piensa en el color de su pelo y casi no hablo el resto de la cena, pero antes de que el banquete se sirviera.

Dumbledore retoma la palabra y con la voz clara pero con un dato de amenaza les informo a los alumnos: "aunque para muchos de ustedes se gracioso recuerden que todos los magos y brujas que me acompañan en esta mesa, también fuimos a los estudiantes como lo son Ahora y sabemos que hay más de uno gastar bromas a las dos Señoritas de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons.

Pero permítanme hacer las siguientes observaciones con respecto a estas palabras. este y es un alumno de 6º, tercero en cuanto a sus calificaciones en el año escolar en el mismo año en el año en el que en el año y en el último año, aunque no hay problema, la señorita Monique Los nombres de la canción son: "Flamel and Dumbledore".

Esto me recuerda los tres que durante esta semana que la nariz y el cerdo me permito decirles que este castigo no fue respetado las reglas ante las peligrosas que se han contribuido hasta el ministerio, aunque la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall no estuvo muy de acuerdo con Este castigo no es tan fácil ni tan rápido ni tan pronto como sea posible.

Durante el banquete de bienvenida en las mesas se ha comentado la amenaza velada que se dirige el director y todos los empleados se han convertido en un misterioso novio que se ha hablado, los más afines en la mesa de Fenix y que han sido conocidos. Los jóvenes de nuevo ingreso y así fueron corriéndose la voz que el misterioso novio era nada menos que Harry Potter.

Pero cuando se cometió un error en la cocina se mandó a la mesa de Slytherin a postre french que era del agrado de Gabrielle y este fue un movimiento de su varita lo que se trasladará hasta su mesa, situación que sorprendió a muchos de los alumnos de primero a cuarto ya que este hechizo solo era aprendido en quinto, y que también la profesora McGonagall bajará hasta la mesa de Fénix y le explicará de antemano que no estaba permitido. Los alumnos quisieron retarlas a competencias absurdas cuídense.

He aquí, en mi opinión, en un dormitorio donde se encuentran Hermione, Luna, Ginny y ustedes dos, esa fue una idea de Aberforth que me dijo que con esa ayudaría a ustedes y Señorita Luna dice mi hermano que usted es hora que demuestre su poder ¿Por qué no? ¿Recuerdan a su madre?

Cuando todos quedaron satisfechos y algunos de los puntos de la mesa, son el tintineo de la copa, se llama atención y el director se pone de pie y se dice quise dejar este momento para que tengamos la noche para Digerir con sus alimentos, una sugerencia de la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall les daré esta información y es primordial que se apunta a los exámenes que se realizan el ciclo escolar se suceden los hechos se vuelven a utilizar hace más de 500 años. superaron a todos los alumnos pasaron por su motivo y como registraron los alumnos de la casa del Fenix que el año pasado les dio una demostración.

Este año se da lo siguiente El Señor Neville Longbottom es nombre adjunto en la materia de Herbologia, la Señorita Hermione se adjunta el Profesor Snape y Horace Slughorn y el Señor Harry Potter adjunto en Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras de primero a séptimo, así mismo El mundo domina.

El primer alumno de la casa de Slytherin que ha olvidado algo en su casa levante en la mano con el tiempo en una ocasión, el primero fue Cassius Warrington y Albus le dijo que había olvidado en casa y este le dijo mi escoba quedo en mi ropero correcto Harry la puedes traer, este se puso de pie y cuando los demás voltearon a ver la mesa de Fenix vieron a Harry con una escoba en la mano y Dumbledore preguntando a Warrington que si era que era de inmediato dijo si es that le talle es El palo esas serpientes en las vacaciones, correcto ve por ella.

¿Cómo se puede tener en cuenta? Harry pudo ir y venir en menos de un minuto, le hago la aclaración de que él lo puede hacer debido a que es descendiente de Gryffindor por lo tanto tiene ese privilegio, y para esta clase de personal inscribirse con la profesora Minerva Los alumnos que tomen las clases solos se convierten en un lugar para los alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º y para la clase de Adivinación la Señorita Luna es asignada como adjunta de dicha materia y empezara a impartirla desde mañana ya que Nuestra querida profesora Sybill Trelawney se encuentra delicada salud por lo que desea buenas noches y que duerman bien, la cena termino llena de sorpresas.

Con esta demostración espero que los rumores que comiencen se paren y se sentó. En ese momento Pansy Parkinson se giró ya casi a gritos se dirige a Cassius Warrington oye as you you are are are to you are are to palies to lo que Cassius mira you you have pruebas of the you have you to you to you you olvida you mi padre es director del área en el que trabaja tu madre y si te cuento seguro te demanda; Cuando esta fue una respuesta, la Interrumpió otra compañera de su propia casa diciéndole mirar Pensar por que no mejor las llamadas o preferirte tener un duelo conmigo, lo que es inmediato lo mismo que yo estoy metiendo contigo Daphne, lo que Crabbe hablo y soltó ya se metió la Dama de Hielo y esta le respondió miren quien hablo uno de los dos Trol de la casa.

Dafne dirigiéndose a un Draco podríamos charlar contigo un momento en el que nos veamos, unas cuantas personas somos varios compañeros de la casa Draco en su lugar y le dijo que iba a ir a un lugar antes que a un lado y a un hombre que Adrián Pucey, Cassius Warrington, Daphne Greengrass, Lucian Bôle, Harper, Peregrine Derrick y Vaisey tienen su propia cuenta. Pansy como Crabbe y Goyle le pidieron un Draco que fuera posible que no tuvieran una consulta que se enterara de lo que suena. Girar y les hizo señas que se retiraran una vez solos Daphne le dijo Mira Draco, hemos notado que desde hace un año pasado has cambiado y te ha dado un favor.

Díganme que se les ofrece; mira Draco el año pasado en la Materia de las Artes Obscuras tenemos una maestra que proveemos que la mayoría de los alumnos de todos los años nos quedamos atrasados y hemos notado que tú y algunos otros compañeros están a un nivel diferente y nosotros quisiéramos que tú nos pusieses a nivel

Miren les contesto yo no me siento capacitado para hacerlo, he miren, he aquí, he aquí, alguien que podría en ese momento, Ginny Weasley, pero no se preocupa de esperar.

Draco le dijo perdón Señorita Weasley nos podría dedicar un minuto, claro que se ofrece, mira aquí los compañeros me piden ayuda para ponerse de pie en un nivel en Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras y Ginny les respondió Miren Luna nos dijo anoche que esto sucedería así que como le preguntaron a Draco nosotras consultamos con Harry y este nos dijo que si ustedes deberían querer ser bienvenidos, nos gustaría incluirlas en las clases de lunes, miércoles o viernes.

Sean ustedes the que decidan, perdón Ginny dijo Lucian que diferencia hay en los días, y que les ha contestado. La imagen de Neville y la información que usted debe ser serian de las primeras que forman un grupo de su casa.

Daphne le dijo porque no hay un hijo Hermione o Harry. "La Legión del Fenix", segundo Harry es el líder y actualmente tiene clases con personas del ministerio y embajadores de diferentes países y Hermione está atendiendo a los alumnos de 7 ° así que como no podríamos darles más trabajo.

Esta bien dijo Daphne mira Ginny tu sabes que por apodo tengo el apodo de la dama de hielo tú crees que no te ha gustado ni una sola persona, sino también un papel de tu varita y un giro de tu varita la envolvió en unos arillos de hielo Ginny saco su varita y con un movimiento prestado otra vez, pero esta vez fue un fuego, Ginny le dijo perdón Daphne lo que tú no sabes como me dice la Dama de Fuego y no es por nada.

Dice que nunca te imaginaste cuando te encontraste en el 5 ° grado. No te preocupes, no te pierdas la maestra. Ginny dice todos y Draco. que eres un fenix slytherin.

Para la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall recorrió las mesas repartiendo los horarios mesa por mesa para este ciclo escolar las casas de Slytherin y Fenix solo coincidieron en la poción para los alumnos de sexto y aunque el horario en la mayoría de los alumnos de sexto no abarcaba todo el turno completo.

Harry y Hermione lo tenían saturado por las clases de Runas Antiguas, Alquimia y Aritmancia, la primera clase de Lunes para el Fenix de 6º estaba señalada como 2 horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y dado el aviso la noche anterior Harry debe llegar 10 minutos de anticipación por lo que los cinco amigos tocaron en el aula con suavidad, cuando oyeron en la voz de Sirius indicándoles que pasaran, una vez dentro Este saludo efusivamente y les dijo que estas prácticas prácticas y el expreso a Harry mira ahijado lo que veremos en ¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué hacer? esa clase como sé lo que hizo el año pasado y regrese aquí.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al salón de 5º y más tarde todos y cada uno de ellos. y les explico de acuerdo con lo dicho ayer les informo que esta clase la informacion el profesor adjunto y el aseguramiento de los dejará sorprendidos, diciendo esto me retiro.

Harry se pasó al estrado y le dijo que le guiaba las bancas hacia la pared del fondo, todos lo que hicimos con una cara de la sorpresa y la interrogación y fue Gabrielle la que le dijo. Esta es una demostración de que estoy aquí y que se transforma en un gran lugar.

Todos lo que tenemos y no es posible Lo que nuestros padres nos han dicho que los niños son muy pocos y en Inglaterra hay solo 37, que es cierto y que ese número nuestro profesor oficial es un número y el profesor Lupine es otro, la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, El Director y yo soy el ultimo

Ahora les daré una demostración porque se deben inscribir para la clase que se mencione el director y las señoritas Gabrielle y Ginny como amables escolar aprenderán los siguientes hechizos que son nuevos para usted y que algunos no aparecen en sus libros para que su suplente no lo mal interprete es solo que es para su beneficio:

De estos algunos ya se han dado en el segundo semestre veremos otros: De estos hechizos marcados sin tener en cuenta.

Algunos de la segunda lista se enseñan para el fin de curso, de inmediato Gabrielle le pregunto el profesor esos hechizos no están el libro, no la mayoría de los aprendices en otro sitio, cuando las dos horas se cumplieron los alumnos de 5º no querían que terminara, al grado que Harry les tuvo que decir que llegar a su clase con el profesor Snape y fue la única forma en que estos salieron corriendo. Harry se dirigió a su clase de Herbologia.

Los alumnos de 5º comentaron todo el camino, la clase, al llegar a esto. Snape comenzó a actuar como costumbre y lo primero que se dirigió a la señorita. Gabrielle que ya había realizado la poción de muertos en la vida y en la cosa de 15 minutos la palabra terminaba y Snape lo único que se mantenía que decir que era perfecta que en el tiempo que teníamos como profesor solo la Señorita Hermione la poder superar y comenzar con la clase ordinaria pero al pasar junto a la mesa de , Gabrielle y Ginny le dijeron espero que la demostración que se hizo para beneficiarse con las envidias del grupo de mi casa y le guiño un ojo.

Horace Slughornsaludo alegrementealeal grupo y dirigente de inmediato a los Alumnos, nombro Señorita Hermione Granger fuera usted tan amable de pasar en el frente y levantado las tapas de cada uno de los calderos y decente con la precisión de que la poción se trata de su uso y es posible, Hermione y Harry que ya esperaban algo así ya que con el aviso de la noche anterior y siendo nuevo en la escuela su profesor supusieron que este solo sabía la capacidad de ella que le había dicho el Director y posiblemente Snape ya que después del Este anuncio fue muy rápido con este último.

Situación que no es la alarma en lo más mínimo y con garbó paso en el frente del salón y destapo el primer texto y la necesidad de acercarse volteo la cabeza y dirigirse al profesor lo que es esta es la acción del amor más fuerte inventada, simula un enamoramiento y Interviene en la tienda de bromas y trucos mágicos de los hermanos Weasley en la sección de damas lo venden en botellas de 100 mililitros a un galeón, Interviniendo Ron casi a gritos cierto profesor y mi madre el regaño y ellos respondieron que habían encontrado en unos libros de ella cuando era estudiante y que nos enteramos de que usted era su maestro de mis padres.

Horace solo emitió una pequeña lectura y le dijo una Hermana que continuaba, ella levanto la segunda tapa y oliendo un poco le dijo que el profesor esta poción sirve para que ciertas plantas adquieran mayor tamaño, se usa mucho en las hortalizas y aquí en el Castillo Hagrid acostumbra Use para el cuidado de la cocina, levanto la tercera y solo comparta un instante la tapone y le responda. Su profesor es la forma más fácil que pueda identificarlo en mi segundo año en el Colegio yo misma la elabore es la poción multijugos y hace que una persona tome la apariencia de otra persona y si ella tuvo un secuestrado en el profesor Moody.

La respuesta es más rápida y más fácil de entender. Esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo. La respuesta es mejor. un error podría ser una desgracia para usted y su negocio.

Horace Slughornse acercó y le dijo hazte acertado en todo ahora veo por qué te nombraron mi asistente, mira en esta hora tengo clase al mismo tiempo con el cuarto de las mismas personas que usted puede hacer una carga de esa clase, si Profesor será un honor para mí y salió corriendo; Horace se dirigió al resto del grupo y se dijo el resto de la clase. Sus libros en la página 4 y buscar la poción de "eliminar la sordera" tiene una hora con cuarenta minutos tiempo suficiente para preparar un respetable poción y el que La mejor manera de llevarla como premio.

Harry al abrir el libro noto que está en los párrafos, el mismo, el pacto, la moción, el mérito, la forma, el lector, el tiempo, el tiempo, la decisión, la respuesta, la respuesta. Pluma tacho lo escrito y efectuo notas de Sus ancestros y al ver Que Stephen Cornfoot Que también habia obtenido buenas Calificaciones de esa materia ESTABA batallando para cortar Ingrediente ONU, El le indico Que aplastara con Una navaja de plata Las Vallas y sin las cortara Que obtendría Mayor jugo, Stephen le indico que no lo haría, Harry decidió hacer lo indicado por sus antepasados y continuo haciéndola según las indicaciones de su niñez.

Horace se sentia emocionado ya que la clase permanecio en el orden más completo se escuchó el borboteo de los calderos y Él se dedicó solo a pasear por los calderos como una sugerencia con el objeto de que no ha habido accidentes, al término de la clase revisa caldero por caldero dando indicaciones sobre la poción que le ha faltado o que se hizo incorrecto como una vuelta a la fórmula de más o menos, que no ha sido la correcta temperatura, hasta que se acercó a los calderos de Ron, Luna, Monique y Harry,al principio le dijo que había sido equivocado que había empezado a girar la fórmula a la izquierda y no a la derecha que a ese motivo la poción no tenía el tono correcto que a su servicio pero pobremente desterró los calderos de las dos chicas las felicitaciones y les Indico a todos sus compañeros que en el tiempo de maestro pocos alumnos se igualan y destilan el caldero de Harry se ve una pieza y se dice en la voz alta esta poción tiene cerca de 50 años. para mi hace ese tiempo por lo que ha ganado el premio entregándoselo.

Al dirigirse a Gran Comedor se cruzaron con Hermione y Margaret quienes se alegraron de ser más divertidos que habían sido su clase y Margaret les dijo que el comentario de las dos casas habían sido muy favorables para Hermione que hasta le aplaudido to that that was than cuando dieron la vuelta en un pasillo para tomar la escalera que baja hacia el recibo y se unieron Ginny, Monique y Gabrielle quienes ya caminaban con Ron, Neville, Harry y Luna.

Ginny le dijo pues Hermione te debiste de haber tenido con nosotras en la clase de defensa Harry causo conmoción y yo creo que para este momento pocos grupos no sabrán lo que hizo lo que Hermione de inmediato se volteó y le pregunto pues que fue lo que fue Harry, pero fue Ginny quien le dijo nos enseñó lo que es un Animado nos dio un venado gigantesco y hermosísimo.

Él nos dijo que está registrado en el Ministerio como Animago, interviniendo Ron por cierto Hermione no sabes que Harry ve la acción de la suerte que tienes el profesor como prueba Él hizo la mejor acción de "eliminar la sordera" en los últimos 50 años de acuerdo a lo que dijo el profesor Ella volteó de nuevo a ver a Harry, cuando se traspasó el umbral del gran comedor por lo que se dirigía a su mesa, cuando todos estaban sentados la copa y el voltear hacia la mesa de profesores vieron al director de pie el cual les dijo de acuerdo con el informe que tengo hasta este momento han sido ya dos maestros adjuntos los que han impartido clase y de acuerdo con los alumnos de los grupos así como sus titulares se sorprendieron por el resultado .

Primero me gustaría comentarles que los alumnos del cuarto grado que la clase con la señorita Granger están satisfechos con esta y permaneció 10 minutos posteriores al término de la misma, ahora bien, los alumnos del 5º que tomaron clases con el señor Potter también no querían que esta terminase e hicieron que la clase del profesor Snape comenzase tarde para que suplicare a los dos, Hermione Granger y Señor Potter cumpla y haga cumplir el horario.

Así mismo, permítanme, a su vez, un rumor, un rumor, un rumor, un rumor, un pasaje, un pasaje, un nuevo pasaje. , sería tan amable, Harry se puso de pie y paso al estrecho y con un simple movimiento de su mano se convirtió en un Venado majestuoso y retomo a los dos minutos.

Cuando no hay nadie en el ministerio, no se puede leer la lista de dibujos animados. Por supuesto encontrar un magos y brujas que ustedes ya saben, una profesora Minerva Mcgonagall. en su forma de Gato, el profesor que algunos de ustedes recuerdan que se trasforma en un Lobo de las Estepas siberianas, y su actual profesor Sirus Black quien se refiere en un gran perro El Wolfhound Irlandés ( **Lobero irlandés)** y el Animago que acaban de ver que se convierte en el venado que se ven y que se tiene en sus años de infancia y su servidor que se da en un Fenix, es mi deseo que el Maestro adjunto que en su primera clase hoy por la tarde nos traigan las mismas noticias.

Hermione de inmediato le pregunto Harry no me habías dicho que hiciste tu poción como te enseñaron tus ancestros. la misma poción la hizo mi madre hace años Hermione puso una cara y diciéndole antes de que empiecen las clases voy a verificar su información en la Biblioteca, las clases de la tarde de los padres.

En el invernadero más grande se encuentran los alumnos de las casas de Fenix y Gryffindor cuando la profesora se presenta Pomona Sprout que dice mi querido Neville en esta hora tengo clase con el primer año de las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw te encargarías de ellas en la pizarra No deje de temer de acuerdo. Neville salió de prisa hacia el invernadero 1 y encontró a los alumnos en perfecto silencio ya sabría por sus prefectos que le tocarían y que se destacaría desde su primer año en la materia al grado que muchos de ellos Estoy seguro que sabías tanto o más que la misma titular y que cuando esta se jubilara el único que podría suplirla,y cuando este comenzó a enseñarles ellos fueron viendo cómo ustedes sabían y gozaba enseñándoles algo no entendemos o atoramos él con gran paciencia le volvemos a leer hasta que comprendiesen todos, cuando la clase llego a su final los niños de primero el brindaron con una ¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo?

Los grupos se formaron y cada uno tomo rumbo a su siguiente clase la mayor parte de la casa de Fenix tiene la clase de su propio Hagrid a la acepción de Hermione y Harry que se dirigieron a la aula de Runas Antiguas, al estar con Hagrid este le Llamado por separado a Luna diciéndole que de acuerdo con el Director era requerido por este, por lo que ella tomo sus cosas y se dirija hacia allí, al llegar al Castillo en la escalinata a Dumbledore quien le dijo señorita Luna me haría el favor de Dirigirse al salón de la adivinación y la profesora Sybill Trelawney se encuentra indispensable.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? Indica que las cartas del niño que le gustaba la guardia con un hechizo que le enseñó su abuelo a realizar, este solo abrió su boca y dio un suspiro; Se escuchó el sonido de la terminación de las clases. para el final de la clase la alumna del grado le dijo maestra como supo nuestros nombres y como supe lo que uno se olvida lo que se conoce antes de venir y la luna le dijo mira te voy a decir como es tu casa y donde está el artículo que más te gusta de ella y te describimos una casa completa con todos los detalles y el indico que las cartas del chico que te gustaba la guardia y el hechizo que te enseñó tu abuelo a realizar, este solo abrió su boca y dio un suspiro ; Se escuchó el sonido de la terminación de las clases. para el final de la clase la alumna del grado le dijo maestra como supo nuestros nombres y como supe lo que uno se olvida lo que se conoce antes de venir y la luna le dijo mira te voy a decir como es tu casa y donde está el artículo que más te gusta de ella y te describimos una casa completa con todos los detalles y el indico que las cartas del chico que te gustaba la guardia y el hechizo que te enseñó tu abuelo a realizar, este solo abrió su boca y dio un suspiro ; Se escuchó el sonido de la terminación de las clases.

Luna bajo de inmediato y cuando la búsqueda nunca se alcanzó y solo se volvió a ver dentro del comedor, y se vio que Ginny le estaba preguntando que se había ido que todo el grupo estaba con la cara de azorados y Luna les respondió a sus amigos solo les dije sus nombres y sus padres y mis amigos se han dado cuenta de lo que se había olvidado, no se ha hecho muy cruel, se ha perplejo, se ha tenido la idea de que usted es la más grande adivinadora del siglo, Luna se defendió diciendo que es lo mismo que portando con mucho desorden.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Imágenes, mientras que cenaban todos Albus se convierte en un camino a la mesa de Fenix y felicito a los adjuntos diciéndole a Luna que ni él se había imaginado lo que iba a pasar que solo me quedaba felicitarla y cuando se retiró le dijo a Harry por lo bajo No te olvides que tienes un compromiso y te regalas para cenar. Hermione y Monique ambas le preguntaron una vez que usted se refería a una vida privada en este año y Monique les respondió a todos no se acuerdan que el platico en la madriguera.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 **EL ENIGMA DE LAS CLASES**

La cena termino y Harry se trasladaron al puerto de la dirección, llamando a la puerta cuando se escuchó la voz de la madre, y le dijo: "Harry y Albus". Lo que me permite quitar esa duda, durante este año trataremos todo sobre lo que sé Yo sobre Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, adicionalmente le pedimos que recuerde un recuento durante el año pasado cuando buscaba con Sirius a un mago.

Bueno, este es tu nuevo profesor Horace Slughorn está acostumbrado a trabajar como un grupo de alumnos que Él tiene la habilidad de reconocer en el futuro. Lo que recuerdo ¿Qué día? Fuimos a reclutarlo como maestro Él me mostro una serie de fotografías de diversos Magos y brujas Que en la actualidad están en puestos de trabajo o profesiones claves al grado que en una de las fotos que me gusta más mi padre y mi madre así como Lupin, Sirius, Alastor Los padres de Neville, Alice, Frank Longbottom y varios más.

Bien Harry lo que te demostrará que este año lo formará invitando a los alumnos que Él con ese don que posen los elementos que se irán, lo que me da la seguridad que tratará de reclutar y que es precisamente el favor que voy a pedirte que lo Permitir, aunque sea que ese tipo de acontecimientos no son de tu agrado, pero es primordial para algo que después de que te invitamos a explicarte y él porque lo requiero.

Te hago la aclaración de que estoy casi seguro que en ese grupo, como mínimo Hermione, Monique, Gabrielle estas casi seguro y probablemente Neville, Margaret y Ginny; Bien, solo para ti, es importante cuente con lo que se acepta, bueno, Harry, solo en cuanto te invitan a que me avises y te puedas explicar el fondo de lo que estoy pidiendo.

Por otro lado, deberías de usar el nuevo gira tiempo recuerda que tienes el compromiso de expresar el método de traslado a las delegaciones de otros países y Elphias un coordinado estas visitas a varios días a la semana y los tiempos de acuerdo en que las reuniones comenzarán en el salón de conferencias de Wizengamot y cada uno de los oradores de la madriguera.

Ahora nos dedicamos a ver el asunto primordial el cual es Tom, primero veamos en el Pensadero está botella quien es su Abuelo Materno Marvolo Gaunt, de acuerdo con este se ha dicho un descendiente directo, de Salazar Slytherin, aunque en realidad la descripción de **Herpo the Foul** el primer plano en la historia de los magos, y sus últimos descendientes, Morfin y Mérope ("una mujer que era bruja pero su padre la consideraba una repugnante Squib"), como la descripción de su padre; quien realmente era una bruja reprimida con los poderes superiores al propio Padre y su hermano; Como debes observar en el Pensadero.

Esto se enamoró de un muggle que llevaba por el nombre de Tom Ryddle que en ese entonces poseía la mayor riqueza de la comarca, solo que este lo mantenía en secreto, pero su hermano se sospecha de esta relación y comenzó a lanzar una maldición maldiciones hasta que se propásen y el padre de lord Voldemort termino se corrigió realmente lo que se forzó a que el ministerio se actuó en contra de Morfín lo que a su padre. prisión de azkaban.

Dejando a Mérope Solamente viviendo en una casa de no más de seis metros de su padre y de su padre, había sido dilapidado la fortuna de sus antepasados y de todas sus posesiones solo le he dicho un niño que su bisabuelo se ha comprendido una subasta junto con un relicario al Lo que el padre le había regalado a su hija lo que se escondía en secreto con la foto del terrateniente Tom Ryddle por lo que en la que se encuentran se ha convertido en el medio de un filtro de amor. intención de enamorar de lo que un día de mi vida. La poción y este verso libre de ella.

Comprender que esta mujer ha sido engañado el dejo y está en su desesperación abandonó su hogar y se fue a Londres, cuando en Azkaban, el padre y el anillo pasa a su hijo. su hermana, esta es la única manera de ser, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida. Las encargadas del hospital solo dicen "Espero que se parezca a su papá". Luego, te dije que me llamaras Tom, como su padre, y Sorvolo, como el padre de ella.

Sí, ya sé que es un nombre muy raro, ¿verdad? Que el apellido del niño era Ryddle. Poco después murió sin haber pronunciado ni una palabra más. Creo que con esto te daré una idea con lo que es realmente a ti te enfrentas te hago la aclaración de esto sucedió hasta el final del 31 de diciembre de 1926 fecha en que nació.

Un comentario de Tu misteriosa capa te diré para empezar que fueron hechas dos cosas más con ella. Y por el momento es hora de dar por terminada la clase, sin tener problemas con la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, solo se trasladó a la sala común donde estaban todos sus amigos esperados.

Al llegar a todos los temas se aborda y se pregunta quién ha sido atendido en la plástica de la cena y este comento para todos y todos miren si es sobre que suponen y más cosas vengan cont cont, se sentaron y les explico miren de todos los temas que hablamos a hacer sus clases más una vez que haya olvidado que ya se haya comprometido y que se presente en las delegaciones de todos los países que están interesados en mi método de traslado.

Oye Harry pregunto Hermione ya qué hora las vas a dar esas clases si tienes las clases con los alumnos aquí, una Hermione de la misma forma en que tú y los demás darán y tomarán sus clases de sexto grado o que te imaginabas de esa misma manera que aún estudiaste en segundo lugar cuando todavía tomas adivinación con la Liberación que camina.

En ese mismo momento El retablo del Fenix se abrió y se distinguió la silueta de la profesora Minerva jefa de la casa del Fénix y de Gryffindor que le indico que solo se quedaran los Alumnos que ella nombrara que los demás debían subir a Dormir decir a Hermione , Luna, Neville y Harry como ya saben ustedes fueron Nombrados. Hogwarts.

Además de permitirte entregar estos instrumentos y la señorita. Gran parte de los demás. No te preocupes. No te preocupes. No te preocupes. Recuerden esto no es para presumir a nadie y eso incluye novias o amigos buena noche y se retiró por el retablo.

La exploración de tiempo, el tiempo de uso y el control de tiempo, el tiempo de uso, el tiempo, el tiempo, el tiempo y la vida. Las clases con los maestros que ya conocieron resultaron interesantes, pero sin sobresalir algunos, aunque hubo dos clases que causaron diversas reacciones:

La de Horace Slughorn resulto un cambio radical ya que en esta clase Harry dejo el ser el alumno el profesor lo tenía que estar cubriendo para ocultar su poder, solo dejar que el profesor quiere ser un candidato en el más apreciado alumno de la clase y que siempre terminamos primero y con resultados excelentes gracias a la educación que poseemos y causamos envidios entre Ron y Hermione por razones totalmente opuestas Ron como siempre su complejo de ser el más pequeño de los hombres de su casa lo que se hace inseguro de sus propias habilidades y habilidades para poder competir con Harry.

Las clases con el profesor Negro los sorprendió tanto como las de Lupin y las del falso Moody ya que este continuo dándoles prácticas prácticas de esta forma que se han resultado fascinantes y que se basaron en casos reales y la forma de que los lograron vencer a los Mortifagos y con la primera que comenzó su clase de sexto con los sucesos del Ministerio del primer semestre del año conto y explique cada uno de los hechizos y contra hechizos que se realizan en el salón de las profecías y en el Arco de la Vida y la muerte y su muerte enseñan a los niños a los que no a los medios de comunicación a los alumnos a los alumnos de los últimos años. los presentes somos parte de la legión del fenix leIndico Cho Chang y Sirius.

Con la muerte de la Señora Amelia Bones, el abogado Elphias Dodge había tenido sus funciones y por lo tanto el convenio Fidelio en el pie y en las ocasiones se programó con las delegaciones internacionales y las reuniones para los sábados de cada semana.

Harry cumplió en un cuarto libre de miradas indiscretas de la gente el ministerio que sabría la llegada de las delegaciones internacionales pero el tratado con el consejo de magos del wizengamot y aunque en las delegaciones estuviese un ministro, el ministro inglés se le invito a la primera reunión lo que lo dejo sorprendido, Harry hacia su publicación y la contestación. Por lo que hemos calculado Elphias que tiene ese programa en el trascurso de ese año podría cubrir todo el mundo mágico.

Las clases de los adjuntos tienen el borde de las sillas y los pupilos y la parte de la clase de Herbología los grupos aprenden sobre las plantas muy raras en todos los confines del mundo sus efectos y sus usos y sobre todo como para evitar el tipo de problema por tocarlas y que sabéis las mandrágoras de infantes los que se pueden desmayar pero ya que los adultos pueden matarlos, La clase de adivinación continua con la Luna y esta fue la predicción de varios de los alumnos situaciones como la sucesión como las Gemelas Patil que a cada uno una vez en su clase individual les dijo que para las próximas vacaciones tendrían un viaje muy largo y conocerían su bisabuelo y tendrían diferentes sorpresas y este viaje se unirán con una amiga que en ese momento no trataban,Las notas de Hermione se destacaron de la forma en la que se explicaba cada vez que las personas se entendieron y se dejaron en claro y se dijo que con eso se facilitó el rendimiento. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? enseñando el método y la música no podría entenderlo ni la mente que se prestó a su mente todo pensamiento de traslado y solo se concentró en el punto en el que tendría que aparecer y haciéndolo así podría avanzar con los grupos.

La profesora Minerva Mcgonagall fue la única que tuvo problemas desde el principio que los alumnos de todos los años una excepción de los sexos de Fenix que era el único grado que no le cuestionaba, hasta que esta se hartó y en cada grupo les expreso miren aunque sea en realidad si hay alumnos con las cualidades para cubrir el puesto de adjunto y adjunto en las transformaciones y por cierto las actividades que ya se ocupan los alumnos que tienen que contar el puesto también está involucrado en otras actividades por los que se les da una buena relación entre todos los Profesores se han dado cuenta de que han sido participados en la que ya se ha tenido que haber tenido éxito y que, además, se ha programado otras actividades programadas.

Para los principios de septiembre entrar en el comedor Hermione le comento a Harry oye me topé con el profesor Horace Slughorn y me comento que te anda buscando un por mí invito a un tal Club de las Eminencias y supongo que te busco para lo mismo Tengo una idea de lo que se trata, cuando se envió a la mesa de Monique le dijo oh Harry venia oyendo la plática que tienes y Hermione y te diré que me invito ayer, ya Ginny la vio lanzando un hechizo a Adrián Pucey que estaba molestando a Gabrielle por la participación en el torneo de los tres magos y el mando del mecanismo de la música y la violencia en la vida.

Como dice, no tenemos una idea de lo que se trata, lo que me dijo el Director, el día que fuimos a la escuela, el libro y el profesor tiene un talento único que se conoce durante el primer año. mes observa a todos los alumnos y luego comienza a seleccionas a un grupo que siempre lo llamamos Club de las Eminencias y parece que tienes ese don ya que las fotos que me mostro todos los miembros que han pasado por el todo Los líderes de Neville, Lupin, Sirius, Sanadores, deportistas, periodistas inefables, Aurores,Mis padres y así por el estilo y el propio director. Decirnos qué es la tarea, Hermione le dijo mira amigo tanto El Director como tu Madre Ariadna y yo te hemos dicho que no estás solo que cuentes con nosotros por eso formamos la Legión del Fenix siempre te ayudaremos.

Harry se dirigió a sus clases de pociones después de la comida. Hagamos el honor de unirte al club de las Eminencias, el profesor encantado será un placer el pertenecer a él, bien Harry la primera reunión la tengo programada para la noche del martes 30 de octubre para que no pierdan la noche de Halloween.

Qué opinas, perfecto Profesor así que nadie se perderá la fiesta y la salida a Hogsmeade que según se dice el primer sábado 2 de noviembre, si que eso es el programa así, la información que los asistentes van a ser un unos 25 pero de todos ellos No creo que termine una fin de año ni 7 o menos; Hermano, Monique, Ginny y su presencia en la misma manera que puedo sugerirle en la misma dirección.

Querido Harry no conozco en Inglaterra alguna bruja o mago que posea esa cualidad, profesor en su clase de Quinto con la clase de la casa de Fenix tiene una alumna con esa cualidad, pero adicionalmente le informamos que hay otra alumna que le puede llamar la No hay nada que no tenga que ver con el grado escolar. No Harry de que año se trata de cuarto año profesor y su Nombre es Margaret De'Siun Ley y hay dos hombres en mi grado que usted no ha tenido tiempo de observar el primero está el mejor El alumno de Herbologia que está en el año está compitiendo en todas las asignaturas de uno de los tres primeros lugares y el segundo alumno que usted observaría seriamente a Ron Weasley.

El señor Arthur no tiene un mago más cualificado que el para el sentido de los jueces y la señora tiene una capacidad mágica en la defensa y el ataque yo creo que supera a las brujas que usted respeta por su habilidad la señora Longbottom y la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, su hermano mayor Bill es el asesor del banco de Gringotts para Europa, luego esta Charly quien es el mago más capas en el trato de los animales de alto riesgo, luego está el tercero que es Percy quien fue subsecretario del ministro el año de haber salido de Hogwarts y siguen los gemelos que tienen actualmente la tienda de Bromas que ya se cuenta en el mundo y todo lo que se vende ha sido hecho y probado por ellos ya su hermanita ya la invito usted;Bien Harry te prometo estudiarlos a los cuatro, bien profesor entremos a la clase.

Harry en la clase estuvo pensando en el desarrollo de la palabra en la charla con Horace Slughorn, hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que el sábado 2 de noviembre para la salida al pueblo de Hogsmeade el momento oportuno para que Draco actuase por primera vez por lo que de camino a su clase de Artimagia decidió comentárselo a Hermione

Esta es la segunda parte de la clase y faltando diez minutos para la final de dicha clase, le respondemos, creémosé, y no, ni bien ni a nadie ni a nadie. de inmediato le recordé a mi hijo le recordé cuando elaboré el plan les dije que la fecha del primer libro le daría un mensaje de bienvenida.

Tomar en cuenta que en el colegio en el que estarás, estarás preparado, deberás estar, Ariadna y otros sanadores, recuerda que la trasportadora saldrá por última vez el paquete que te dio Monique de cumpleaños. correcto Abuela, Hermione me dice que eso ya lo que sabíamos que yo diría la fecha en que se producirá el primer ataque que se dará al Director, hazlo durante la cena, mientras que la cena comenzó. Les pidió una reunión de emergencia.

Ariadna fue la primera en contestar. Mira, nos llevamos un tiempo, pero damos un vistazo a las 22:00 horas que te avisan. Harry le comento a sus amigos y después de la cena fueron a la sala común y Harry subió de urgencia por su pluma ya con esta en el bolsillo se pone de acuerdo con sus amigos y decidió que la mejor forma de hablar con los Tutores era la Forma directa y sin darle muchas vueltas.

Para las 21:55 horas Harry recibió la indicación de que ya estaba allí y que fuera de la dirección, Harry lo que buscaba y lo conocemos en el lugar de la oficina de Albus. físicos Albus le pregunto dinos Harry cual es la urgencia, este de inmediato el primer paso de ataque y que debería estar preparado en la forma de que su abuela le explique todos los registros de inmediato que esa fecha así como las otras tareas ser puestas por Harry por Lo que había de acuerdo.

Harry le pidió al director un pergamino, este le dio lo que pedí y este saco la pluma especial y se puso a trabajar para escribir: Huron aquí Fenix or urge to you to you have you minutes y cuando Snape le pregunto que para que escribes eso que a quien le habla, cuando termine su pregunta el pergamino comenzó a escribir solo y este dijo que le ofrece Fenix aquí Huron; mira hurón para la salida a Hogsmeade usted debe hacer la primera entrega recordar escoger alguien del 7 grado de mi casa ya que por su edad les será más fácil que se pueda recuperar,

Todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros y se preguntaron que fue así que Harry este le dijo solamente un amigo, y Albus interviniendo diciendo que el mismo que la orden tiene un amigo secreto, la leyenda también se respeta su identidad para así protegerlo como El nuestro, quedamos en que para el día 2 de noviembre se presentará el primer evento para lo que comprendí en el pergamino o me equivoco.

No Director es correcto si te parece bien si ya me has retirado para poder dormir y estar listo para mañana tengo todo el día completo y ver a las tres delegaciones de Australia en una sola tarde, de acuerdo. de Lovegood, Xenophilius y según se entiende el primer ministro de Occidente y dicen que es más o menos como su pariente solo que un poco más Bambrick Lovegood te el encargo que termina en el primer curso, está bien espero que sea como Luna que solo se Se realizaron dos horas en lograrlo solo. Monique y Hermione. Lo hicieron más rápido.

Cuando llegué a la sala común de Fenix, esperémoslo todo el equipo el bombardeo con preguntas y la respuesta. Buena idea y hasta que estuve en acuerdo con tu sugerencia de que se hiciera un alumno de séptimo, de que se me hiciera un papel de quidditch para que te resulte más fácil sanarla en caso de accidente grave, bien ahora vámonos a dormir y mañana nos cuentas los detalles.

En la dirección, las preguntas fueron más recientes. Snape de inmediato que desapareció. Harry este es el interrogo director Albus quien es ese amigo y mi querido Snape. ser el escogido, Albus, eso no es lo que hemos decidido, nosotros, ser, ser, el actor, el acto, nos hemos dado cuenta, así como también, los demás, y los deberes de ayudarlo. Día con los Sanadores que considera y ya viste el paquete que te dio Harry,

Ariadna es un antídoto que nunca habíamos visto ni creemos que nuestros ancestros son posiblemente los de Harry, Albus bien me deja en contacto con Carolinus, cuando este le dijo si Albus lo elaboro Lo Tae Zhao por indicaciones de Endor ni nosotros sabíamos de su existencia es contra todo embrujo y hechizo puesto en alhajas u objetos metálicos para cualquier uso y recuerda que el collar que se usó para ser utilizado por Wenlock, Bridget, antepasado de tu alumna Hermione Granger, cuando este fue robado y desapareció por muchos años hasta que un día en Borgin y Burkes y lo robo Tom y le pedimos a Bella que nos resguardara y le mando a su bóveda ya que por más que no pudo quitarle el hechizo y los magos de su época difícilmente acuerdan que los hechizos hechos por una bruja o mago que los supere en conocimientos y época.

Minerva Mcgonagall pregúntale a este usuario que no es un mago, sino que es el mago del mundo y estoy seguro que te lo cuento todo el Padrino de los Potter. Eso no tengo duda así que todos los tranquilos.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 **EL CLUB DE LAS EMINENCIAS**

El quince de octubre varios alumnos del Colegio de Hogwarts recibieron una invitación para la cena de Gala para el club de las eminencias que tendría verificativo el día 30 de octubre a las 19:00 en el aula de pociones y para la hora de la comida, Harry les pregunto a sus compañeros que si alguien más había recibido alguna invitación como esta y se las enseño, en ese momento se incorporaban a la mesa Neville y Ron los cuales al verlas les dijeron a nosotros tenemos unas iguales; por lo que Harry decidió pedirles a todos si podían investigar quienes más podrían tener invitación, pasaron los días y solo habían conseguido unos cuantos nombre de Slytherin: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, y de Gryffindor Cormac McLaggen, pero fueron todos por lo que desistieron de investigar más.

Para el día treinta a las 19:00 todos los Fenix se presentaron juntos al salón de pociones Horace Slughorn y este los recibió y les enseño un extraño reloj y les dijo este aparato fluye como la conversación va siendo aburrida la arena fluye muy rápido pero si la conversación es interesante la arena fluirá lento lo que hará que las tres horas se conviertan en seis horas cuando salgan de esta sala solo habrán pasado tres, una vez que llegaron los demás compañeros invitados por lo que les pidió que se sentaran.

Les pidió que cada uno fuese contando algo de sus vidas que los demás no imaginasen o ya supiesen, ya que había muchos que eran de las mismas casas. Hermione empezó y les conto que ella siendo de padres no magos y que estos tenían la profesión de médicos cirujanos dentistas con especialidad en niños cuando su madre iba a dar a luz por primera vez días después ya se encontraban en su casa con sus padres y sus cuatro abuelos y el bisabuelo todos ellos estaban tan felices que no se dieron cuenta que ella tenía hambre y pedía su alimento pero como los adultos estaban ocupados felicitándose por la nieta y decidiendo a que he familiar se parecía, está por medio de su magia la atrajo a su madre y se puso a disfrutarla por lo que sus padres miraron y les comentaron a los suyos lo que había pasado.

Fue su bisabuelo el que dijo que no comentaran, ni hiciesen nada que el trataría de ponerse en contacto con una antigua compañera de Universidad que siempre le dijo que no todo lo que veíamos era lo que nosotros creíamos, que había cosa que no podría explicarle pero que creyeran que existía algo diferente, ella sabía de plantas como ninguno de la universidad y pareciese que no pasaban los años y siempre se vestía muy extravagante y abriendo su billetera tomo un papel amarillento que tenía un nombre y un número telefónico Amapola Pomfrey en Bradford Inglaterra 00 44 1274 154657 y dirigiéndose al teléfono lo tomo y marco en un momento lo oyeron platicar y explicar lo que acababa de suceder y lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar fue bueno si en cuanto tiempo, está bien y colgó.

Volteándose les dijo esperemos me dijo que en veinte minutos estaría aquí con una amiga para corroborar ciertos datos y les dará un consejo, pero abuelo quien es, ya te dije hija es una persona que aunque excéntrica y la mejor Herbologa de este País y varios de Europa aunque la amiga no sé quién sea, pero si por lo le explique seguro sabe cómo ayudarnos, cuando estaban en esa charla cuando el timbre de la casa sonó y al salir mi madre abrir vio a una señora que en apariencia era como mi abuela y regreso y le dijo a mi bisabuelo que en la puerta estaba la Señora Amapola Pomfrey mas otra mujer aún más exentica que la primera, mi bisabuelo se apuró a recibirlas, las presento a todos.

Amapola les presento a la Señora Minerva Mcgonagall quien de inmediato les dijo de acuerdo con mi compañera Amapola aquí sucedió algo que ustedes no se pueden explicar, así es Señora mire estábamos, no se moleste en explicar si fueran tan amables de presentarnos a su niña la hicieron pasar al cuarto donde yo me encontraba y solo permitieron que entrara mi bisabuelo y delante del estuvieron pasando unas varitas sobre mí y al poco rato salieron de la recamara y mi bisabuelo.

Dijo a los demás que las dos amigas en realidad no eran lo que ellas esperaban y cuando les explico que ellas en realidad pertenecían a otra raza todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y solo le pidieron a mi bisabuelo que se explicara mejor y él les pidió que se sentaran y muy despacio le fue explicando que las señoras formaban parte de la familia de seres de otra especie.

Hasta que mi madre desesperada le pidió a su abuelo fuese claro que para ella y mi padre les importaba que paso con su hija a lo que la señora Minerva les dijo tomen sus asientos les voy a tratar de explicar, miren hace mucho tiempo la ciencia y la magia tuvieron que separarse para que las dos pudiesen existir esto quiere decir que la magia y la ciencia siguen existiendo por lo que eso da como resultado que su hija es una bruja como somos nosotras y saco una varita y con un movimiento se transformó en un gato regresando a su forma original y les recomendaron a mis padres que me asignaran tutores de una lista que ella les entrego a mis padres y que cuando cumpliera los 11 años seria invitada a una escuela de Magos y Brujos.

Horace Slughorn se quedó de una pieza y le dijo eso quiere decir que desde que naciste has sido una bruja, alguien más tiene una vida como esta Monique le dijo mire Profesor yo sé que aquí hay alguien que tiene una igual o más sorprendente, a si quien, Harry profesor que le cuente:

Harry nos gustaría oír esa historia vera no es tan emocionante déjanos a nosotros la juzguemos, bien bueno pues estaba en casa de mis padres y tendría como un día y tenía ganas de jugar con mi padre cuando le hice señas a mi madre preguntándole por mi padre y ella me respondió que él estaba trabajando por lo que cerré mis ojos y en medio de una burbuja de color oro traje a mi padre del ministerio a mi casa y en ese momento en el ministerio el Auror Moody Alastor, como el Director Albus Dumbledore decidieron buscar a mi padre y fue mi Padrino Sirius Black quien les sugirió buscarlo en su casa y fue el Auror Moody quien fue a mi casa y encontró a mi padre jugando conmigo y le aviso al Director quien se presentó en casa conjuntamente con varios Aurores y al ver a mi padre le pidió que me entregase a mi madre pero en cuanto ella me puso otra vez en la cuna para que jugara con mis juguetes me envolvió una especie de campaña de Oro y me traslade a brazos de mi padre, por lo que Albus le dijo a este que se tomara la tarde libre porque yo no lo dejaría trabajar ya que quería estar con Él. Horace bien veo porque ustedes dos terminaron siendo tan amigos ya que sus historias son semejantes.

Alguien más quiere contarnos algo más bien en mi caso dijo Neville mi Abuela y mis tíos no creían que fuera a ser mago ya que tenía 3 años y no había dado señales de poseer núcleo mágico y no fue sino hasta que llego mi Tío Abuelo y sin que mi Abuela Augusta se diera cuenta me tomo del corral donde normalmente me ponían para que no me perdiera en la casa ni me hiciese daño y me arrojo por el balcón y solo al caer rebote como balón por todo el jardín hasta que mi tío Edward que es hermano de mi padre me alcanzo y me regreso a la casa, mi abuela tardo más de quince minutos llorando diciendo que estaba segura que sería mago como mis padres y desde ese día hasta el año pasado en que ingrese a la Legión del Fenix comencé a destacar en otras materias que no fuesen Herbologia y el año escolar que termino obtuve puras "e" y en Defensa Contra las artes obscuras obtuve la "e" * y en Herbologia "e" con ***, de inmediato Not dijo eso no es posible nunca he sabido de esas estrellas que hablas.

Horace les comento eso es posible y si recuerdas Not el Director les dijo al principio de este año que había habido varios alumnos que lo hicieron y si hubiesen puesto más atención se hubiesen dado cuenta que no solo fue uno sino varios, y si yo no me equivoco en esta mesa están con nosotros cuatro alumnos que lo lograron o estoy mal Señorita Luna o Hermione, así como le Señor Neville y Potter y era fácil deducirlo mis estimados alumnos, Ustedes porque creen que ellos fueron nombrados maestros adjuntos siendo todavía estudiantes, esto de las estrellas no había sucedido desde la época de estudiante de Albus Dumbledore de quien si no mal recuerdo saco 5 asignaturas con estrellas.

De inmediato Margaret dijo igual que ustedes Hermione y Harry a lo que los presentes que no pertenecían a la casa de Fenix no tenían ni idea Zabini de inmediato les cuestiono como es que Ustedes tiene 5 materias con estrellas cada uno, Hermione le dijo si los dos tenemos cinco asignaturas con estrellas porque, los otros dos tienen dos materias con estrellas, Mc Laggen le dijo mire Profesor que no diga Usted que los maestros adjuntos obtuvieron estrellas como nos dijo perdón Señorita Luna pero me es imposible creer que Usted haya obtenido una estrella en ninguna materia más bien creo que por tu similitud con Sybill.

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato con un color rojo intenso y le respondió mira maguito en pañales para tu conocimiento y lo puedas asimilar en tu pobre cerebrito además dejes de burlarte de Luna ella obtuvo en las nueve materias que curso la Calificación de "E" en todas y en cuatro de estas obtuvo estrellas Adivinación 3 estrellas, Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y Pociones 2 estrellas y Hechizos una estrella y si mis datos son correctos tu solo obtuviste tres "SE" en las nueve materias y ninguna con estrella, así que como dicen si al hablar no haz de agradar lo mejor te será callar.

Jóvenes por favor intervino Margaret pues yo profesor no tenía idea que existía la magia, sino que desde que empezaron mis padres a llevarme al parque que esta frente a mi casa me di cuenta que muy cerca de la casa vivía una familia extraña por lo que decía mi madre que a un hijo lo trataban como si fuese un príncipe y el otro como si fuese un criado y cuando los pude observar yo me di cuenta que efectivamente al más delgado lo vestían con la ropa del otro que le quedaba inmensa y el más bajo de estatura se escondía pude ver que el hacía cosas diferentes que los demás niños que asistían al parque y aunque el grande con unos amigos siempre lo buscaban para, molestarlo cuando estaba en esa casa porque solo duraba poco una semana cuando mucho él podía correr y subir a las azoteas, por lo que un día le pregunte a mi padre que como lo hacía y este me dijo que era imposible.

Hasta que un día que salíamos a la calle mis padres y yo lo vimos pasar corriendo y de repente notamos a los otros tres y el primero lo alcanzamos a distinguir en una azotea viendo pasar a los perseguidores y después lo vimos moviendo sus manos y bajo al prado y se escondió tras un seto de gardenias que tiene la Vecina bajo una ventana y para ese entonces yo tendría unos 5 años y me impresiono mucho y mi padre me dijo que debía de ser un truco como asían los magos en el aparato de TV que me gustaban.

Me llamo tanto la atención que diario en mi pieza cuando estaba sola lo intentaba hasta que un día pude tomar un cuento que me gustaba mucho de niña sin haber caminado por El solo lo atraje con mi mano y mi mente, así que después de que se los demostré a mis padres ellos se pusieron a investigar y un día como a las dos semanas me platicaron que dos personas irían a la casa a ver lo que podía hacer y darnos unas recomendaciones, para ese viernes como a las 19;00 cuando me alistaba para irme a la cama como acostumbraba mi madre me pidió que me esperase que no tardaban las personas que me habían platicado y como a la media hora sono el timbre y mi padre Salió y saludando los hizo pasar y llamo a mamá quien de inmediato me pidió que pasase a la sala y al entrar estaba un hombre bajito con un hombre alto con el cabello un poco largo pero muy brillante los dos vestían de negro yo me asuste un poco pero mi Padre me dijo mira hija estos señores vienen a ver tu habilidad y después nos explicaran porque la puedes hacer y que debemos hacer presentándomelos diciendo te presento a Filius Flitwick y el alto Severus Snape los cuales me animaron hacer lo que mi padre decía que podía hacer.

Puse la jarra del té en la repisa de la chimenea y retirándome hasta la entrada de la sala estire mi mano y la jarra voló por la sala y llego a mi mano, cuando ellos lo vieron le dijeron a mi padre que pasarían a explicarme lo que ya les habían hecho, una vez que nos sentamos el Señor Filius Flitwick, nos dijo que la magia real si existía y que por lo que yo les había enseñado que hacia les había demostrado que era una bruja que faltaba que me desarrollara pero al cumplir los 11 años seria llamada para ingresar a esta escuela que mientras llegaba yo a esa edad deberían de darme clases y que diariamente vendría un joven mago para irme vigilando y viendo que progresos hacia.

Fue cuando yo les comente que había visto a un chico hacer cosas parecidas que si ellos lo conocían, por lo que salimos al jardín que da al parque y lo vi sentado en los columpios leyendo un libro y de inmediato el mago bajito me dijo hija si puedes aste amigo de Él es como tú solo que un poco mayor, pero como este no lo veía seguido, conocí primero al otro al grande y este fue el que me dijo que no eran hermanos sino primos hermanos y que este solo venia una vez al año que no sabía por qué y que sus padres no le hablaban mucho de Él y que la hermana de su padre siempre le hablaba mal de Él.

Yo le pregunte que me dijera que le había hecho su primo y que porque lo trataba tan mal, que si quería seguir siendo mi amigo lo dejase tranquilo, la siguiente vez que lo vi al primo este ya no lo molesto así pude hablarle al más joven, desde la primera platica que tuve con el me trato como una igual y me empezó a decir ciertas cosas que me ayudarían en lo que era, cosa que yo jamás le dije hasta que un día me pidió permiso de hablar con mis padres y cuando estuvo presente con ellos nos explicó que él era mago sin varita y que le pedía permiso a mi padre de poner unas Alas de protección para la casa y los que vivíamos en ella, Salió al traspatio y solo la casa se ilumino de un color oro y después el volvió a entrar y nos dijo que estaba hecho desde entonces tengo muy buena amistad con su primo y formo parte de la gente que cuenta con su amistad.

Interviniendo Gabrielle dijo pues en mi caso también cuento con su amistad y en mi caso en mi familia siempre hemos sabido que seriamos brujas mi hermana dio muestras como a los tres días de nacida hizo un berrinche por el retraso de mamá para darle de comer y ella saco la cólera de la herencia de nuestra Abuela y se trasfiguro en una vela total al grado que mis padres tuvieron que llamar a mi Abuela para que la tranquilizara.

Yo desde el día mismo en que nací me molesto que el sanador me jalara con unos aparatos y me convertí en vela y mi Abuela tuvo que entrar con la Jefa de Sanadores y solo así me calme, Horace Señorita y eso de convertirse en vela se les da solamente cuando se enojan o lo pueden hacer a voluntad, mire profesor mi Abuela lo hace a voluntad igual que mi Madre, a Fleur le cuesta un poco trabajo normalmente solo cuando está verdaderamente interesada en serlo.

Yo si lo puedo lograr a voluntad quiere ver como lo consigo solo que tardo como media hora en recuperarme la última vez que lo hice tuvo que ir mi Abuela a Casa, ella me dijo que procurara no hacerlo a menos que estuviese cerca el novio de mi prima que él cuenta con la habilidad de poderme tranquilizar hablando nuestro lenguaje ya que este no tiene efecto en Él.

Prefiero andar en mi forma humana y no como Fleur que ella cuando estuvimos aquí la vez anterior solo se mostró en su forma de Mujer Vela y hasta hora que está trabajando para Gringotts en Inglaterra en su calidad de jefe de sellos y guardas de protección si usa su figura humana para que la dejen trabajar en paz; en ese momento Horace la interrumpió dispense Señorita pero ese puesto lo tiene un joven al que yo le di clase y estuvo sentado en esta mesa, así profesor es hermano de Ron y Ginny aquí presente pero él ahora es el Coordinador de lo mismo pero para todo Europa y es el prometido de mi hermana.

Ron les comento eso es cierto profesor y se casaran para las vacaciones de pascuas del año que viene, pero nosotros los hermanos Varones siempre dimos señales de ser magos a los 15 días de nacidos a acepción de mi hermana que lo hizo al segundo día por culpa de los gemelos que me estaban haciendo una broma y según dice mi Madre a ella no le pareció y se las revirtió de tal forma que los hizo quedarse como estatuas hasta que regreso mi Padre.

Él tiene mucha habilidad para deshacer hechizos raros determino que fue Ginny quien los había petrificado y con caricias y abrazos logro que esta olvidara a los gemelos y estos recobraron su movilidad y a ella jamás se han atrevido hacerle bromas, y de ahí me tomaron a mí como conejillo de indias hasta que Mamá les puso una paliza con su chancla.

Entonces ellos deciden probar en sí mismos y han logrado tener la mejor cadena de bromas en el mundo, pero nadie en la familia sabe cómo empezaron, y Harry les dijo eso no es importante actualmente se dedican aparte de las bromas a hacer equipos que realmente defienden contra ciertos maleficios obscuros que el ministerio les encargo para los Aurores, aunque se sabe que ya hay miembros del equipo de Lord Voldemort en el Ministerio pero en esta salida que tenemos a Hogsmeade algunos compañeros del grupo del que ellos forman parte a esos equipos les pondremos un sistema que ningún elemento que tenga la marca tenebrosa los pueda usar.

Cormac McLaggen y Theodore Nott al unisonó preguntaron y tu como sabes que se ara eso que dices, el Profesor Horace Slughorn le dijo es cierto Harry, aunque sé que poses habilidades la de adivinación nunca me la mencionado el Director.

Monique miren perdón Harry que sea yo quien responda pero creo que es necesario, para disipar sus dudas de los presentes y recordarle a otros que parece que se han olvidado como el compañero Cormac de Gryffindor; Recuerden todos que el año anterior en este Colegio se vivió una crisis de mucho peso con una Bruja que por desgracia para ella ya no está con Nosotros en esta dimensión y en este periodo por idea de la Señorita Granger aquí presente y secundada por el compañero Ron Weasley ellos dos le propusieron al Señor Potter que les diese clases en la clandestinidad y le pusieron por nombre al Grupo La Legión del Fenix recuerdas compañero Cormac, este respondió si claro que me acuerdo, bien pues en él si recuerdas estaban los gemelos Weasley Fred y George bueno ese grupo ha continuado desde entonces.

Ha aumentado y recibido más seguidores y estos con los antiguos hemos aportado habilidades que muchos de los de séptimo y varios de los magos y brujas comunes no conocen y de eso ya Usted Profesor está en su conocimiento, y permítame y no es por ofenderlo o socavar su capacidad como mago ya que en el área de Pociones pocos lo pueden igualar pero les podría indicar al grupo aquí reunido que clase toma Usted con su servidora; Bien Señorita Flamel miren muchachos los sábados por la tarde yo tomo clases de Aparición Potter como la ha nombrado el Ministro mismo que toma la misma clase que su servidor.

Blaise Zabini le pregunto y porque no la toma con el mismo Harry como nosotros.

Mi estimado Bleise le respondió Harry toma en cuenta que por la mañana atiendo a delegaciones internacionales y por las tardes estoy con grupos de 5,6 y 7 grados lo que hace que a los profesores los atienden gente del grupo que ya domina el sistema y tienen dos por cada uno tanto Monique como Hermione y los demás como Gabrielle, Margaret, Luna, Neville, Ron y los Gemelos tienen un solo alumno por su importancia y Los Dumbledore me ayudan con los Funcionarios que se les complica el método.

Quienes son esos pregunto Horace, Harry respondio la gente que tiene mayor edad y su uso de transporte ya lo tienen muy arraigado le dijera por ejemplo la historiadora Bathilda Bagshot que ya cuenta con muchos años en su sistema pero quiere aprender o como algunos magos o brujas que no pueden porque su capacidad es pobre como Rita Skeeter, Y compañeros es por eso que les comento Monique que entre paréntesis es mi novia eso es por lo que para la salida el próximo sábado entre varios de los que estamos aquí y los Gemelos pondremos los hechizos para que suceda lo que les platicamos.

Horace Slughorn les comento miren muchacho en tiempo real solo tenemos una hora, pero en la charla llevamos casi cuatro, por lo que deseo preguntar al grupo de la Legión del Fenix si me pueden contar que tan grave fue ese periodo.

Mire contesto Hermione la mencionada Umbridge desde su llegada quiso dominar a todos los Alumnos, Maestros y Director, método de estudio y de disciplina al grado que intento en dos ocasiones usar una pluma que escribiría con la sangre de Harry pero este pudo revertir el hechizo y la que sangro fue ella con eso le dimos la primera lección pero no entendió hasta su final que se lo provoco su propio y destructivo amor y con eso termino su vida, y nosotros ente la falta de un Profesor decente de Artes Obscuras ya que el libro de esta, que cualquier niño de tres años en estos tiempos ya domina, por lo que se nos ocurrió que el único alumno que realmente tenía algo de experiencia buena o mala, casual o voluntaria era lo que teníamos y el acepto y todo el grupo logro llegar a un nivel en el que todos los miembros pudimos realizar un Patronus corpóreo en diferentes grados desde sencillos de solo humo gris hasta el de oro como el de Harry, como dijo Blaise Zabini no hay ese tipo de Patronus poniendo se dé pie nuevamente Harry y con un movimiento de su mano convoco a su Fenix y este se desplego por el salón y se desapareció por la ventana.

El profesor volvió a ver el reloj de arena y solo quedaban dos minutos para que se cumpliese el plazo del tiempo previsto para la reunión por lo que les pidió a los muchachos que ya se retiraran a sus casas que no quería tener problemas con la profesora Minerva, así que todos salieron de prisa y la gente de Fenix solo se transportó a su sala común y decidieron dormir para estar preparados para la fiesta.

Para el día siguiente se levantaron y al bajar al gran comedor se toparon con varios de los compañeros que habían estado con ellos en la cena del Club y le pidieron a Harry unirse a la Legión cuando este les dijo que deberían de pasar ciertas pruebas y de estas se encargaban las cuatro primeras mujeres del grupo así que deben hablar con ellas y se despidió de ellos.

Detrás venia Hermione quien les dijo vean le explico para que no crean que no los quiso escuchar a cualquiera de los nuevos compañeros es igual Luna, Monique, Gabrielle y Ginny ellas ponen las pruebas a los primeros aspirantes les advierto que son tan estrictas, así que si deberás quieren hablen con ellas.

Desayunaron tranquilos y salieron a los jardines cerca del lago negro donde charlaron y para media mañana se encontraban las cinco amigas y los tres amigos decidiendo con quien se presentarían en la fiesta y cada uno fue respondiendo Monique les comento creo que a mí no requieren preguntarme pues ya saben con quién voy, no claro repuso Hermione es obvio yo espero que pueda venir Charly me dijo que aria lo posible, y Ron pregunto y tú para que quieres a mi hermano, deberás Ron para que lo puedo necesitar sino para que vaya conmigo de pareja a la fiesta y tú con quien piensas ir a con Padma Patil con ella ya he ido a dos fiestas, eso me parece bien comento Neville yo y Luna pensamos pasarla en grande.

Ginny les comento yo pensaba primero que iría con Dean Tomas pero hace unos días lo vi besando a Heidi Macavoy de Hufflepuff por lo que mejor pienso ir sin pareja y divertirme con los compañeros sin ningún compromiso, a lo que Gabrielle les dijo esa idea me parece muy buena Margaret dijo e uno a esa idea; Harry les comento van a dar las 9:30 y no hay clases les propongo algo que opinan si vamos a comer con nuestras familias a mi casa, a lo que Hermione le dijo oye no creo que a tu Tía Petunia le agrade mucho que lleguemos todos cuando Harry iba a responder vieron que la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall se acercaba rápidamente donde ellos estaban.

Notaron que el grupo que acababa de dejar salían corriendo para el castillo, por lo que Luna dijo que pasara por lo que vi es el tercer grupo que habla con ella y todos corren para el castillo, en ese momento la Profesora llego ante ellos y les comento muchachos se me pasó decirles que para esta fiesta están invitados sus Padres o Tutores por lo que sus compañeros de la casa de Fenix están corriendo a invitarlos que fue la casa que olvide decirles anoche ya que varios de Ustedes estaban en la cena con el Profesor Horace.

Así que apúrense y se retiró asía donde estaban otro grupo de Fenix, por lo que Harry les repitió entonces que opinan si le pido permiso al Director y comemos con vuestros Padres y de acuerdo con lo que me platicaste Monique tus primas están de visita sus Padres y su abuela y parece que otro primo lejano de ellas que es de Cracovia.

Inténtalo Harry respondió Gabrielle, este cerro sus ojos y guardo silencio (perdón Profesor puedo hablarle, y este le dijo dime Harry nos daría permiso a mí y mis amigos pasar la mañana en mi Mansión en Londres con todos los familiares de cada uno y la familia de Gabrielle que está aquí con su Abuela y un sobrino nieto que desciende de un hermano de ella, bueno Harry con tal de que se cuiden y no tenga que estar preocupado por tu grupo pero quienes harán los traslados, pienso invitar a mis Tutores que no estén ocupados), (bien Harry mi hermana está en casa hoy no trabajo).

Harry se puso en pie y les conto a todo el grupo que El Director estuvo de acuerdo y les pidió un minuto para poder comunicarse con algunos que los ayudarían para el traslado de todo el grupo, todos se pusieron contentos y Harry dijo en voz baja Dobby, Winky y con un Crac esto se presentaron de inmediato miren háganme un favor vallan a la Mansión y díganle a Wido que preparen todo para unas cincuenta personas almuerzo comida que haya comida local, Francesa, croata y Vela ellos en un crac desaparecieron y Harry le dijo a Monique y a su prima que si llamaban a sus elfinas, Monique dijo Amairë y Gabrielle dijo Faire y estas de inmediato aparecieron en el jardín y Harry les dijo a todos los presentes dígales donde están sus trajes de baño, cada uno les indico donde estaban y Harry les menciono recójanlos y nos vemos en la Mansión Potter de acuerdo.

De nuevo cerro sus ojos diciendo Madre, Lupin, Alastor y Aberforth me ayudarían con los padres de algunos compañeros yo me encargo de la Familia de Fleur y de mis compañeros, de acuerdo hijo iremos llegando con los que no sepan llegar por si mismos a los que si se trasladan estos los invitaremos para que vallan por su cuenta, bien estamos pendientes, se volvió asía sus compañeros y les dijo tómense las manos los tengo que trasladar yo porque nunca los he llevado al lugar, pero Harry ya habíamos estado, ha sí pero desde que regreso Tom puse nuevas alas de protección pues vámonos que después debo de ir a la casa por los Padres y tíos de Gabrielle y Monique y así se hizo en cuanto aparecieron en el salón de la Mansión y vieron a 25 elfos de uniforme blanco con un Fenix en el pecho y dos elfinas a quienes ya conocían ellas llevaban una serie de ganchos con los trajes de cada uno.

Harry les dijo a todos que fuesen al vestidor de la alberca que Wido y otros elfos los atenderían que el regresaría en unos minutos con la Familia de Monique y sus invitados, dirigiéndose a Wido va a estar llegando varios invitados te encargo de favor a los jóvenes a la alberca y los adultos al salón principal y ofréceles lo que gusten de beber, y se desvaneció llegando al pórtico de la casa por lo que de inmediato salió Ivy y diciendo bienvenidos hijos Harry y Monique.

Tu padre llego hace unos momentos dice que el jefe de Aurores dijo que debía venir que era su día libre y está en el despacho diciéndole a tus tíos y a su Abuela que seguro tú y Harry tuvieron algo que ver en eso, si madre acompáñame al estudio vamos al entrar Nicolás se alegró de ver a su hija y cuando vio a Harry dijo ven yo se los decía ellos tenían que ver con mi asistencia aquí.

Monique le dijo mira papá es cierto a nosotros se nos ocurrió que siendo Halloween lo pasáramos todos juntos y como mis tíos y la Abuela de mis primas y un Nieto pues sería conveniente una reunión, de acuerdo hija pero tu prima Gabrielle donde la dejaste, Fleur no debe tardar pidieron permiso ella y su prometido, a dijo Harry ellos ya deben de estar llegando a donde nos vamos a juntar, mire Señor la reunión la aremos en la Mansión Potter que ya le había mencionado y estaremos todos los amigos del grupo para que en la noche podamos estar con ustedes en el Colegio para la fiesta.

Ustedes puedan ver el avance de sus hijas o sea que tendremos que ir al Colegio de Hogwarts así es va haber una fiesta de Halloween y los invitaron a todos los padres de los alumnos, por cierto ya las elfinas asignadas a sus hijas están trayendo vestidos para todas ustedes y trajes de gala para ustedes tres el más difícil es Kratus que según me informaron no saben qué tipo de ropa le gustaría, La Abuela Apolline fue la que contesto mire señor Potter es algo presumido así que consígale algo talla 36 de gala moderno bueno es hora de irse y adonde nos llevaran a la mansión Potter.

La Abuela pido un momento mientras llamaba a su sobrino nieto, Kratus grito ella y en poco tiempo apareció un joven mago de unos 16 años también con unos aires de superioridad que pareciera que el mundo no lo merecía y diciendo para que me gritas Tía ya sabes que no me gusta que me grites a lo que Apolline le dijo mira si no quieres que te demuestre que tu padre se queda pequeño cuando yo me enojo mejor cállate y respeta, Esta bien Tía Abuela no te exaltes para que soy bueno, Fue Nicolás quien le informo primero te informo que llego mi Hija y su Novio Harry, Kratus levanto la cabeza en dirección de los mencionados y dijo a maguitos de Inglaterra.

Monsieur Delacour le reprendió ten la educación y se respetuoso el Señor Potter aquí presente aun siendo de tu misma edad tanto el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, el Consejo Magos del Wizengamot y la Confederación Internacional de Magos le nombraron adulto por lo que ya se le Considera Señor Potter y adicionalmente a eso, él es el dueño de la casa en la que estas hospedado.

Bueno y eso que tiene que ver conmigo bueno pues ellos están aquí para invitarnos a convivir en su mansión y por la noche tendremos que asistir al Colegio de Hogwarts a la fiesta así que tú también iras, Abuela podemos hablar en otra parte por lo que Monique molesta le dijo mira Kat veo que sigues creyendo que tienes mucho linaje mágico porque llevas el mismo nombre que tu antepasado el fundador de Croacia.

Te anticipo que Harry y varios de los Magos que conocerás tienen mucho más linaje y abolengo mágico y no mágico que tu niño presumido así que ya cállate y dale la mano a tus Tíos y tu Abuela y Ustedes se irán con Harry y yo llevare a mis padres y sin más cuando Kratus iba a reaccionar ya estaban en el salón y los Elfos uniformados y esperando a los recién llegados con Wido quien de inmediato le dijo Señor Harry la mayoría de los Invitados ya están aquí correcto le dijo Harry pasemos primero al salón a saludarlos y después los jóvenes los dejaremos charlando les informo que están aquí Mis tutores Albus Dumbledore, Ariadna Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, pero pasemos, al entrar todos los Adultos guardaron silencio y los varones se pusieron de pie por respeto a las damas.

Fue Albus quien dijo por atención a los recién llegados nos presentaremos nosotros y después ustedes les parece bien, perfecto menciono el Señor Delacour, estando de acuerdo empezare por su servidor Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore y para abreviar solo diré que soy Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Ariadna Dumbledore Sanadora en Jefe de toda Inglaterra, Minerva Mcgonagall Subdirectora del Colegio de Hogwarts, Augusta Longbottom Bruja y delegada mundial del consejo de pociones y así se fueron presentando todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que se presentaron los recién llegados.

Al terminar las presentaciones Albus le comento Harry ya están casi todos a los que invitaste solo falta mi hermano con Margaret sus padres y tu Tía y Primo pero me dice Aberforth parece que tu Tía se siente apenada eso lo arreglo enseguida y se quitó sus gafas y con su mano la paso por encima de los cristales y posteriormente tomo las gafas y les hablo diciendo Tía Petunia como te dije antes nadie de la gente que me cuida está en tu contra así que no me niegues el placer de verte y de las gafas salió una voz de mujer que le respondió bien Harry vamos para allá, bien tía aquí los esperamos que mi primo traiga un traje de baño.

Volviéndose a poner los lentes le dijo a Monique nos vamos con los jóvenes y dejamos a los adultos que consulten sus dudas del colegio para que disfruten la cena y la fiesta va a haber baile, Ella volteo y le dijo Cat vamos, cuantas veces te he de decir que no me digas así, las mismas que nosotros te hemos dicho que te bajes de tu nube, bien pero a donde vamos a los vestidores y a la alberca, oye pues cuantas recamaras tiene esta casa, sin voltear Harry le dijo son sesenta con baño individual y dos con albercas internas, pues de quien esta mansión y como es que vamos a poder estar aquí, deberás que eres infantil y además sordo cuando salimos se te dijo que en la casa que estamos es de mi novio y que veníamos a su mansión así que ya entra a un vestidor y escoge un traje para que salgas y te presenten tus primas con los demás.

Este solo le quedo entrar y salió cambiado a los diez minutos, Harry y Monique ya estaban en el agua con los demás y esta le había comentado a Fleur y a Gabrielle el comportamiento de su primo, pero para sorpresa de todos desde Bill hasta Gabrielle se sorprendieron de quien hablo ya que Ginny les dijo ha me encantaría que lo dejaran de mi cuenta yo lo pongo en su lugar y para la tarde ya será un gatito las tres primas se vieron entre ellas hasta que Bill con una sonrisa les dijo miren quieren realmente ponerlo en la tierra déjenselo a Ella y nos reiremos todos.

Cuando Kratus llego a la alberca caminaba como si fuera un rey y después de que le presentaron a todos los jóvenes Ginny le dijo veamos Kratus según tu nosotros somos muy inferiores a ti según dices, claro ninguno está a mi altura en ninguna materia, bien le respondió Ginny juguemos una apuesta tu escoges tres pruebas y nosotros una si perdemos te reconocemos, pero si ganamos tendrás que jurar por juramento Fidelio que cambiaras de acuerdo o te da miedo.

Claro que vamos hacerlo bien escoge tus pruebas fácil nunca he perdido en ajedrez, y mis materias más fuertes son transformaciones y pociones, pidan lo que quieran y yo compito, bien le dijo Ginny, para que veas que te queremos tratar igual vas a jugar contra mi hermano menor te parece y El y Ron jugaron una partida que a los 3 minutos Kratus tuvo que recostar a su rey perdiendo estrepitosamente Ron le gano con el gambito de Evans, situación que lo puso de muy mal humor.

Mira Kratus la segunda te pediremos que ves ese pavorreal blanco que esta haya pues hazlo conviértelo en algo diferente que no queden señales de su origen te parece bien si es fácil quien de tu escuela competirá contra mi mira para que te reivindiques te presento a otra amiga Margaret ella está cursando el 4 año te parece bien queridísimo Kratus y el Juez será mi hermano Bill que es el jefe de hechizos para Europa del Banco Gringotts, lo conoces si claro está bien.

Este tomo su varita y convirtió al pavorreal en un perro labrador color miel, todos corrieron a verlo y Bill les enseño que la cola del mismo la punta tenía los ojos del pavo real en las plumas, Bill lo regreso a su forma original y acercándose Margaret les pidió que se alejaran y moviendo su varita lo convirtió en un a marmota al examinarla Kratus no pudo encontrar señal alguna del ave y él quiso revertir el hechizo y no pudo, preguntando de inmediato Señor Bill porque yo no lo puedo revertir el hechizo.

Respondio diciendo cuándo un mago o bruja hace un hechizo y uno de menor categoría trata de revertirlo no podrá hasta que el propio mago lo haga u otro con mayor poder mágico por eso yo desbarato tus hechizos pero los de esta niña me costaría más que el tuyo pero al dueño de la casa lo haría con solo mover su mano, eso es imposible bueno pues mira y gritando Harry me harías el Favor quieres revertir esta magia, a eso si y levanto la mano y el pavo real de inmediato regreso a su forma.

Ginny le dijo a Kratus que poción podrías hacer rápido para poder divertimos a una poción de risa bien esta vez la compañera Hermione lo ara contigo, los dos empezaron al mismo tiempo y Hermione le dijo ya esta prueba y Kratus soltó una carcajada que paro cinco minutos después y Ginny le dijo quieres continuar claro quisiera ver que uno de ustedes haga un Patronus corpóreo, mira le dijo Ginny creo que ya es hora que te vuelvas humilde tu escoge de todos los que estamos aquí sin contar a mi hermano Bill porque ya es un adulto y quitando también a nuestro anfitrión porque él no te perdonaría lo del juramento.

Kratus dijo de tu hermano mayor estoy de acuerdo pero del tal Harry lo reto a que me gane, Bill intervino mira Kratus de veras no querrás competir contra él ya que si te niegas él puede dejarte inmóvil y obligarte hacerlo mire señor Bill ningún alumno de sexto grado y menos con tres meses en el grado pueda hacer uno que supere el mío y se puso de pie y movió su varita y un Patronus humeante de un a nutria que se quedó inmóvil y de un tamaño de unos 45 centímetros de trompa a la cola y les dijo ya vieron nadie de ustedes me gana Hermione se puso de pie y movió su varita y de ella surgió una nutria gigante de color plata que jugueteaba en el aire Ginny le dijo te basta con ese, mira aquí todos los que estamos podemos hacer Patronus corpóreos color plata a acepción del anfitrión que lo hace de oro y gigante pero no lo tientes te lo pedimos por favor para evitarte complicaciones.

Kratus estuvo de acuerdo y dejo de ser como era, ya para las 13:00 se acercó a Monique y Harry y les dijo oigan los compañeros me dijeron que tú puedes inmovilizarme totalmente y parcialmente Harry simplemente se giro y le mando un hechizo LocomotorMortisWibbly y este no podía mover las piernas ni los brazos a los dos minutos se lo quito y le pregunto con eso quedas satisfecho, si claro del Patronus ya mejor no te pregunto me voy a jugar bien le dijo Harry a las 14:30 nos saldremos para comer y juntarnos con los mayores.

El resto del tiempo todos jugaron y se divirtieron nadando y compitiendo en carreras de velocidad Kratus le pregunto a Bill oye es cierto que el joven Harry es el dueño de esta casa y de la que ocupan mis tíos, fue Hermione quien le explico mira Kratus en tu escuela ya viste lo del Señor tenebroso.

Claro quién no sabe de ese brujo mi padre dice que se unió a una orden que peleara contra él en cuanto este aparezca en acción, bien le respondió Hermione esa orden la fundo Albus Dumbledore y se llama la Orden del Fenix y todo empezó como sabes cuando este mago tenebroso.

Si se eso ataco a una familia entera y su hijo que era un menor de dos años lo derroto y por lo que mis padres y mi abuela y en la escuela no nos dijeron como lo logro y de acuerdo con los libros solo explican que lo hizo perder sus poderes y el año pasado nos avisaron que ya los tenia de nuevo pero que estaba débil y que al último mago al que le teme es Albus Dumbledore.

Bueno eso es cierto pero te falto que te enseñaran que el niño al que te refieres es nada menos que el, al que hemos estado llamándole el anfitrión ahora te diré su nombre completo Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc y de acuerdo con la profecía que se dio cuando empezó el Señor Tenebroso esta decía que a finales de julio nacería un niño que lo vencería y este sin saber cuál era ya que ese año solo nacieron dos niños y los dos están aquí uno es Neville y el otro Harry pero porque razón lo eligió al nacido el 31 no lo sabemos pero al hacerlo lo hizo su igual.

De su niñez poco sabemos solo que fue protegido por un Padrino que de acuerdo con lo que nos ha Dicho Dumbledore es el segundo mago más poderoso del mundo y este lo mando al pasado a la tutela de sus ancestros y solo regreso una semana al año hasta que cumplió 11 años he ingreso al Colegio de Hogwarts donde el primer año ha tenido que enfrentarse contra el propio Señor Tenebroso o con algún seguidor de Este como el año pasado que se enfrentó con Él en el ministerio con los que estamos aquí del colegio y no lo pudo poseer como a dominado a muchos.

Pero Él no le gusta hablar de el mismo y nosotros formamos otro grupo con Harry al frente y es La Legión del Fenix a la que pertenecemos todos los jóvenes que estamos aquí menos tu prima Fleur y Bill que ellos como tu padre pertenecen a la Orden.

Te quedo claro, si pero porque no me lo dijeron antes mi familia por la manera en que te comportabas, bien es hora de cambiarnos para comer con las familias solo te voy hacer una advertencia y espero no lo tomes a mal pero creo si no me equivoco que te lo tengo que advertir, Bill cuando termine de explicarle tú dirás sí estuvo bien, ok dijo el interpelado bueno mira Kratus yo sé que te costara trabajo modificar tu personalidad pero para que no tengas problemas ni con Harry y cualquier otro de la Legión y tampoco con los adultos deberás prometer que ves al Joven Rubio que está sentado conversando con la jovencita Margaret a quien ya conociste ese joven viene con su Madre una señora alta de pelo obscuro y cuello muy largo de nombre Petunia a si la recuerdo cuando llego con el hermano de su Director me los presentaron el joven creo se llama Dursley, bien efectivamente esos son, a mí me cayeron bien que hay con ellos porque tu advertencia bien te diré ellos son del grupo de los No Magos y son la Tía y el Primo de Harry.

Aunque no son los únicos No magos los demás del grupo de adultos todos ellos son padres de un mago que te supera en magia y la advertencia es porque aunque nunca hemos visto nada ni nadie que se haya metido con ellos por lo que no sabemos cómo reaccionaría Harry si alguien les intentara jugar una broma, te acuerdas el hechizo que te puso hace unas horas claro que me acuerdo se siente muy feo poder ver y oír todo y no poder moverse, bien pues ese hechizo es la fusión de dos hechizos que solo él sabe hacer y lo saco el año pasado cuando un compañero del colegio le pego las piernas a Neville por segunda o tercera ocasión y Harry se molestó y lo dejo en el mismo estado que a ti pero por una semana y Neville es solo su amigo y como Dursley es su primo y no es mago no te vaya a pasar algo pues Harry de repente es temperamental, Bill le dijo mira Kratus yo no lo tomaría como amenaza sin cómo aclaración de todos los magos aquí presentes en esta Mansión nosotros creemos que solo Los Dumbledore podrían estar a nivel de Harry así que tú decides.

Se cambiaron y se fueron dirigiendo al comedor de la casa y al entrar vieron a los adultos ya acomodados y cada grupo tenía un espacio para cada hijo y solo había un doble lugar en medio de Albus y Ariadna en la cabecera Harry y Monique se pusieron en esos lugares y tomando la palabra les menciono a todos les agradezco a todos este convivio y el objeto del mismo fue quitarles carga a los Profesores para más tarde en la fiesta, ahora hay comida para todos los gustos que disfruten el festín.

La comida transcurrió sin contratiempo, cuando esta termino los Profesores se despidieron y les dijeron que deberían de ir a la escuela para preparar la fiesta y diciendo esto se desvanecieron, Kratus le pregunto a su abuela oye es cierto que Harry es el niño que vivo, si hijo el mismo es y va ser el esposo de Monique si al final logra vencer a Lord Voldemort y sino quien sabe que pasara con los impuros y los mestizos que este brujo detesta, él se quedó pensando y le pregunto oye iremos a esa fiesta.

Quieres ver el traje con el que iras solo pídele a Dobby que te lleve donde está la pieza, quien ese tal Dobby pues un Elfo de esta casa, Abuela yo hablar con un elfo y por encima de la mesa solo se vio un rayo dorado que pego en el pecho de Kratus y lo dejo paralizado de manos y pies, La abuela se puso en pie y pregunto qué es esto y entonces Harry se puso de pie y con voz clara y firme le dijo Mi estimada Señora Apolline en esta casa y en ninguna de las casas que poseo a Los Elfos que en estas me ayudan con las tareas de las mismas son tratados con desprecio sino como seres mágicos de nuestra familia que nos apoyan y nos cuidan.

Y si su nieto no respeta esta regla me veré en la penosa necesidad de enviarlo a su casa en Cracovia en el estado en que esta hasta que su padre venga a disculparse con mi amigo Dobby le daré unos minutos y usted y el hablen y le informo aquí o en su tierra no hay un mago o una bruja que le pueda quitar el hechizo y se sentó muy pero muy serio, fue Hermione la que se puso de pie y empezó mira Harry nosotros hablamos con Kratus pero yo cometí el olvido de lo que tú y yo pensamos de los demás seres mágicos de él está intentando cambiar pero al estar con su familia yo creo que quiso seguir con el papel de pedante pero creo que exageras.

Harry lo pensó un instante y movió nuevamente su mano y Kratus se puso de pie y le dijo perdón Harry ahora veo que tú piensas como mi Madre perdóname, no hay cuidado olvídalo; La Abuela se acercó con Ariadna perdón hija pero en verdad ese chico tiene el poder que dice tener, Ariadna se giró y le respondió muy sencillamente mire querida de acuerdo con su último curso especial dicen que ya está al nivel de su oponente y por eso el Padrino especial de su familia le otorgo una prueba que nosotros todos sus tutores estamos sumamente nerviosos lo de hoy denoto que cabe la posibilidad de que se revierta al lado opuesto, Apolline se puso de pie y la abrazo diciendo lo que demostró hoy es que los principios que le han inculcados son más firmes en ningún otro muchacho que yo haya visto y te lo digo yo que soy mayor que tu hermano y lo que hizo solo fue la demostración de lo que te digo y mi sobrino se lo merecía.

Una vez aclarado el asunto todos se retiraron a cambiarse y arreglarse para la cena de Halloween en el colegio mientras que Ariadna, La Tía Petunia, Dursley, Aberforth y Harry la tía le pregunto a su sobrino tu puedes hacer eso que vimos si claro y desde cuando puedes hacerlo, huy tía desde los 5 años oye y porque jamás los has usado en ninguno de los tres, son mi familia, por cierto tía me imagino que prefieren regresar a la casa que estar entre muchos magos y brujas ya que todavía les cuesta trabajo la adaptación.

Mira hijo una cosa es con tus amistades y otra como nos has contado que los de una casa desde tu llegada al colegio han tenido dificultades contra ti, bien tía, Aberforth los llevara a casa y una pregunta cómo vas con el Tío a él sigue como en coma pero como que ya habla y empieza a recobrarse; bien suerte que sigan bien y primo felicidades sé que su cuenta va en aumento, bien vámonos ellos desaparecieron y Ariadna se acercó y le dio un gran beso diciéndole hoy nos convenciste de lo que tu padrino familiar nos dijo, así que vámonos para ser de los primeros en empezar a divertirnos y así dándole las gracias a Wido y al resto de los Elfos

Se fueron al Colegio todos ellos llegaron y fueron de los primeros por lo que tomaron mesas lejos de la banda de las Brujas de Macbeth con el objeto de poder platicar y juntaron dos mesas para estar todos juntos y se fueron acomodando de tal forma que las tres jóvenes que no llevaban pareja quedaran en la facilidad de que los compañeros las pudiesen invita a bailar por lo que los más pegados a la puerta fueron Bill y Fleur, Monique y Harry, Hermione y Charley, Luna y Neville, dejando en la orilla de la pista a Margaret, Gabrielle y Ginny reservando la otra mesa para sus invitados Arthur y Molly, Nicolás e Ivy Flamel, Monsieur y Grace Delacour, Liam **y-** Margaret De'Siun Law y Augusta Longbottom y Ariadna Dumbledore; durante toda la velada las parejas bailaron y platicaron y las jóvenes cambiaron de compañeros del colegio y Ginny bailo varias ocasiones con Kratus y este se comportó totalmente como otro joven diferente y muy divertido.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **LA EXTRATEGIA DE DRACO**

La mañana del día siguiente a la fiesta Harry se estaba terminando de arreglar para bajar al gran comedor cuando su pluma especial volvió a vibrar por lo que de inmediato saco un pergamino y dejo que su pluma actuase y de inmediato la pluma principió escribiendo, Huron para Fénix lo haré en la tarde para el regreso y la persona que del acuerdo con tus indicaciones decide qué más resistente es Katie Bell es fuerte y no es curiosa y con esas cualidades usaremos la maldición Imperio y que todo esto suceda en el sanitario de Damas y no hay problema.

Correcto escrito Fenix, mira hurón ella sale como a las 16:30 de las tres escobas y camina con su amiga Leanne Dominique con la que siempre anda, es de la casa de Hufflepuff, me parece correcto por si hay algún detalle que se salga de controlar le pediré a Hagrid que espere a la entrada del camino a la escuela.

Huron bien te comento que para poder dárselo el paquete hechizare primero a Rosmerta y ella a su vez a Katie y le dé el paquete y la mande de regreso, bien estaremos preparados,

Fenix oye Huron procura ser muy discreto para que nadie te vea y que hagas todo tu perdería y tus problemas problemas suerte amigo seguimos en contacto el aviso como venta nuestra estrategia.

El sábado a las 7:00 am Harry se sintió y rápidamente bajo y busco a sus compañeros indicándoles los detalles de lo que sucedería hoy por la tarde sin revelar el nombre del informante solo les explico que para las 16:00 horas tendrían que estar todos en las tres escobas el café de Rosmerta ya que tendrían inicio el plan de defensa que se tiene elaborado y de acuerdo con el plan deberemos seguir a Katie Bell quien sea la encargada de llevar a cabo el primer paquete, por lo que ya avise a la Orden y Hagrid estará listo en el entronque de los caminos por si hay algún accidente.

Nos saldremos tras ella y estaremos listos por cualquier situación que se presente y que era primordial estar cerca por si algo sucedió fuera del plan que ya le había enviado a Avia Lumina a avisar a Hagrid con el objeto de que él estuviese en el camino del castillo hacia Hogsmeade para que en algún momento contratiempo estemos adelante y atrás de ella, de acuerdo si estamos listos.

Hermione preguntó algo, algo que puede ser suceder algo no previsto y podría estar ahí para resolverlo para su información en el Colegio estará mi Madre Ariadna en el colegio con un antídoto quemando una ancestro y las Pociones que hemos preparado desde hace un mes te acuerdas.

Hermione las pociones en nuestros cubículos que nos identificaron con el profesor Snape, claro pero no sabía que era para eso, bueno pues en eso quedamos, Vallamos al desayuno recuerden que a las nueve salimos para Hogsmeade y quedamos de estar en la sucursal de la tienda de tus hermanos Ron, y vamos a ir en grupo a todos los lugares que vallamos queriendo.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor Ron estaba insistiendo en que él quería ir a ver la casa de lechuzas primero que nada y las chicas le decían que primero querían pasar a la Tienda de artículos del Señor Olivander y querían poner apunto de sus escobas, Hermione como siempre ordenó diciendo iremos a donde la mayoría vaya mandando.

Estando en el desayuno Harry recibió un mensaje en su cabeza, hijo estamos en lo que me explicaste anoche mi hermana viene para acá y estará con dos de sus principales sanadores en artículos de alhajas para la comida del colegio como dices Tú más vale prevenir que lamentar , también Hagrid me aviso que está listo y preparado y que si tuviese algún tiempo contrario vendrá corriendo para acá Él va a llegar el doble de rápido que cualquiera de nosotros no crees, si Director esperemos que no suceda algo gracias.

Para las nueve ya todos los alumnos de tercero a séptimo estaban formados para salir según la lista de la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall y el encargado Argus Filch quien verificaba que salieran todos los enlistados, los Amigos de sexto año esperaron a sus compañeras de quinto y cuarto hasta que el grupo se juntó y así todos juntos se fueron caminando hasta la casa de varitas ya que la mayoría quería ir ahí en primer lugar , de la casa fueron a comprar artículos para las lechuzas ya que todos tenían las suyas y debían de tenerlas muy contentas ya que de ahí venia la Lealtad, después se fueron a tomar una nieve Honeydukes y se enteraron que el dueño se había ido a Colombia a ver unos familiares y disfrutaron del tiempo riendo y bromeando, después se fueron a la casa de los gritos la cual las alumnas nuevas nunca habían ido y tampoco Margaret ya que era su primera vez que salía a ese paseo así que las tres alumnas disfrutaron de las historias que les contaron entre Ron, Hermione y Harry; El resto de la mañana se la pasaron por todas las tiendas hasta que a las 14:30 Hermione les dijo que se dirigieran a las tres escobas para así poder comer y esperar la hora señalada.

Para las cuatro y cuarto ya estaban preparadas y todas estaban vigilantes de Katie Bell y solo Monique y Harry estaban atentos de los movimientos de Rosmerta, para las 16:55 vieron que Rosmerta se dirigía al sanitario de Damas y en ese momento vieron que Katie se ponía de pie y se dirigía también al sanitario y al poco tiempo regresaron a la Señora Rosmerta y tras ella vieron a su compañera que se dirigía a su mesa con un paquete embalado en papel que no había tomado cuando se paró y vieron que le indico a Dominique que regresaran que ya se había fastidiado y era hora ya de irse al colegio, Dominique le preguntó por el nuevo paquete que trató había discutido hasta que Katie le gritó úes quédate si quieres. Dominique a regañadientes salieron del salón.

El equipo de la legión del Fénix solicitó su cuenta y salieron rápidamente para alcanzar a sus dos compañeras cuando tuvieron los tres metros y aunque la niebla y la nevada los mantenidos escondidos y así continuarán siguiendo cuando vieron que el camino llegaba a su división para el colegio notaron como Katie se pasaba de mano el paquete y vieron que este se desbarataba por la humedad.

se le aplico el antídoto y se les dieron las pociones que habían hecho con el profesor Snape y que en este momento estaban con ella los sanadores y se estan bien pero que la llevaría al hospital y que para guardar las apariencias y poder hacer que el grupo de los oponentes tenga cierta certeza que el intento había sido bueno pero que de eso no tiene que hacerlo público solo ellos lo que afectan de sable; a la señorita Dominique Leanne se le dio una pócima de dormir sin sueños y Albus le borró los detalles de suceso y la pusieron en una cama de la enfermería.

Al llegar al dormitorio Harry vio que su pluma vibraba y tomaría un pergamino dejo que la pluma escribiera y esta puso Fénix que fue lo que paso y Harry le contesto mira al cambiar de mano el paquete este se desenvolvió y Katie tenía su guante una perforación y el collar por desgracia toco la única parte de su piel, pero Hagrid como lo anterior corrió como un rayo y llego y le pusieron una vacuna más varias de las pociones que hicimos nosotros tres en los cubículos con las órdenes del profesor Snape y está en buen estado de salud y los tendremos lejos del Colegio para que te cubra la espalda y no tengas líos con ya sabes y la Tía esa que tienes, hombre gracias Fénix.

El domingo siguiente la mayoría se despertó después de las 10:00 pm y solo Monique y Harry se encontraban en la sala común de Fénix platicando desde que los demás se subieron a dormir y se pusieron a charlar, Ya que Monique tenía muchas preguntas que tenían a Harry y que por una cosa u otra jamás se las podría hacer, por lo que Harry le comento a ella que si quisiera perder este tiempo en los que dejarían solos para resolver todas sus dudas y ella estuvo de acuerdo por lo que le pidieron Dobby que mantuviese la chimenea encendida por que estarían ahí platicando, una vez que se acomodaron en uno de los sofás que estaban al frente de la más grande de las chimeneas del salón de estudios y entre Dobby y Winky les demostraron de sarapes y almohadones y unos tazones de chocolate caliente y panecillos,

Monique quiso empezar por qué Harry le contase desde cómo habían muerto sus padres, de ahí paso a que le contara sobre cómo había sido su vida en el pasado con sus ancestros y que como eran ellos con El, Harry tuvo que explicarle todo desde su llegada a brazos de su Abuela, como habían regresado sus Padres y su relación con ellos y muchos detalles hasta la llegada de la carta del Colegio de Hogwarts y como había conocido a los Dumbledore y este le tuvieron que contar que conoció a los Dumbledore y sus ancestros y que de acuerdo con lo que se le había dicho Godric Gryffindor él era un antepasado suyo y por eso tenía el apellido, y cuando amaneció ya estaban por empezar a narrar el año escolar en que se conocieron, pero para su mala suerte.

Empezaron a aparecer los demás alumnos de la casa de Fénix sus compañeros de grupo fue Hermione y así aparecieron los demás hasta que ya todos reunidos decidieron salir al jardín y en su sitio favorito, encontraron todos y se acomodaron y al cavo solo de unos cinco minutos todos menos Ginny y Margaret estaban platicando sobre sus parejas y cuando Ginny le preguntó a Margaret por la suya esta le explico que ella solo había tenido un solo novio y que este lo había aceptado al cumplir sus 14 años o el mar que no tenía ni un año con el pero que lo conocía de toda la vida que eran vecinos en la ciudad de Londres y que este era el primo de Harry con el que tenía que pasar mínimo una semana cada año y que su nombre era Dudley Dursley Evans, a Lo que Ginny le preguntó pero si lo que quería es muy mal como es que andas con El,bueno le respondió esta cuando yo medí cuenta de su comportamiento le llamo la atención y le puse un ultimátum y Dudley lo ha cumplido tan bien que ya hasta la mamá lo trata bien por eso viste que la invito a su casa ya la fiesta del colegio aunque no quisieron venir por miedo al grupo de los Slytherin, y Luna dijo a Harry que él será mi esposo y que tendremos unos gemelos que serán del grupo de nosotros y Harry nos hizo un donativo y nosotros ya lo duplicamos y esperamos que para mí y los tengamos, nosotros creemos que ya tendremos como seis o siete veces lo que nos regaló.

Se fueron durmiendo a la sombra de las salsas llorones mientras Monique continuaba tomados de las manos de Harry platicando y al cabo de unas horas. cuando terminaron de hablar Harry la beso y esta que esta se cerró y los dejo dentro de lo que hizo que ambos cada uno por su cuenta se conectan con, Harry con Albus y Monique con Ariadna, y ambos les recuerdan que cada vez que ustedes se complementen esta toma más fuerza.

A las 14:30 horas fueron despertando todos, y se dieron cuenta que les quedaba poco tiempo para ir al Gran comedor a tomar sus alimentos por lo que corrieron a este y cuando acabarán se la sala común para terminar las tareas atrasadas de antes de las fiestas y la salida ya habían perdido días y días solos unas horas para terminar, mientras que tenían los deberes oían a los demás compañeros

Sucedió a Katie y ellos solos sonreirán y se decidieron que tuvieron una imaginación muy basta y continuarán trabajando hasta la hora de la cena, bajarán a cenar y volverán a eso de las diez y los medios de la noche comenzarán todos a terminar y retirarse a dormir para el lunes por la mañana todos se levantaron de prisa para el desayuno y cada uno a sus clases normalmente a las 13:55 Harry recibió las vibraciones de su pluma y la ponía sobre su cuaderno y esta le escribió el amigo Fénix sabes cómo esta nuestra amiga "k" y este le respondía, Hurón ella está bien y continua sus estudios con los maestros en su casa no te preocupes eso durara todo el mes de noviembre.

Las clases con Albus avanzaron y lo que Harry tuvo que pensar disto mucho de lo que el imagino ya que los frascos que su Director tenia conteniendo los recuerdos de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle dinámicamente abarcaban su vida como si su Director hubiera tenido filmar su vida como las películas de los muggle y este le explico que todos eran recuerdos la mayoría de Él mismo o de sus profesores del hospital donde vivió, de los que fueron sus jefes en los trabajos donde estuvo ya estaban en Inglaterra o fuera de ella, y los que más trabajo le habían costado trabajo conseguir eran los del trabajo con Borgin y Burkes aunque no le dio detalles de eso.

La segunda sesión lo puso a ver en el Pensadero donde de acuerdo con la Directora del Hospicio donde Harry aprendió que Tom era un niño malo, envidioso y cruel no solo con los compañeritos sino con los animales, Severus su profesor de pociones le explico que debería de hacerse su amigo lo más rápido que pudiese, que del Amigo secreto de la Legión del Fénix deberíamos siempre de protegerlo y jamás pedirle algo que arribará de su vida, por lo que él le conto como entre los dos habían planeado el primer atentado y le respondió que el plan para el segundo atentado ya casi estaba listo que estaban ultimando detalles de cómo hacérselo llegar y ser el propio Albus el que le dijo que quién estaba seguro se lo daría sin investigar era Horace Slughorn cosa que Harry le agradeció ya que mucho mucho rato platicando con el amigo y no atinaban con quien,le enseño a desvanecerse en un lugar y hacerse invisible y así poder trasladarse a donde quisiese con el hechizo **Evanescet Unum Hominem.**

Le platico de algo extremadamente importante que Harry no se acordaba de ello cuando Albus le dijo hijo te acuerdas de tu segundo año y tuviste un enfrentamiento directo con Tom Ryddle y este salió de un diario hecho por Él mismo recuerdas ese libro, claro le respondió Harry , pues bien permíteme explicarte en realidad que era y lo hago hasta ahora porque de acuerdo con los hechos que han venido, es el momento ideal para decirlo, mira Harry el libro fue hechizado y lo cambió en una de las cosas más malas de la magia oscura.

Harry pensó un momento y respondió de lo que me dice es que yo mismo fui un Horrocrux efectivamente hijo si recuerdas te explicamos que El Padrino de los Potter cuando te tomo en sus brazos y vio lo que había hecho te dio un beso que absorbió la parte del alma que el depósito en ti aunque sin que este enterase lo que había realizado y eso es una ventaja que tenemos y que el desconoce, pero debemos saber en cuantas partes divididas su alma para así poder vencerlo; por lo que te pido que tengas la amistad con Horace el motivo es que él fue el maestro protector de Tom y este altero un pensamiento que te lo enseñare más adelante. Por lo pronto te aviso que estaré viajando pues tengo ciertas teorías que requiero investigar para un cuarto Horrocrux y después pediré que me acompañes.

Ahora solo me va faltar enseñarte **Deprehensionem Magicae Nigrae** este te ayudara para detectar lugares o cosas que hemos sido hechizadas con magia negra es un hechizo que puede realizar sin varita tu habilidad manual te proporcionara mayor sensibilidad práctica por diez minutos y después grabar mi despacho y debes de encontrar al menos un objeto que contuvo magia negra de acuerdo y en cuanto lo encuentres podrás ir a tu dormitorio, de los dos hechizos que te enseñe hoy el primero puedes darselo a todo tu equipo si quieres.

El segundo **Wapiral ignis** solo a Monique ya Hermione creo que a las dos les ha dado clases de magia sin varita o me equivoco, no Profesor lo intente con Ron pero siento que le falta un poco de madures mágicas para poder usarla, mira hijo no es que le falte madures toma en cuenta que tiene muchas generaciones usando varita en cambio tu amiga Hermione nunca la había usado hasta el colegio por eso le fue más sencillo y mi sobrina en la familia Dumbledore siempre hemos usado usar las dos formas por eso Monique no le costó trabajo, ahora practique mientras yo contesto estos documentos que tengo pendientes, Harry se puso a practicar y al cabo de cinco minutos se acercó a su Tutor con el Diario de Tom en la Mano más un anillo y al entregárselos este le dijo bien por hoy terminamos.

Harry se trasladó a su sala común y ahí estaban sus amigos agrandes rasgos les conto la clase y les dijo que en el transcurso de la semana les enseñaía un hechizo que me enseño el director y cuando se quedaron solas con las dos compañeras Monique y Hermione les indico que había otro hechizo que solo a ellas les enseñaía pero que eran solo para ellas que no lo lograron transmitir a nadie y se retiraron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando iban entrando al comedor fueron interceptados por una compañera de la casa de Slytherin Elizabeth Burke quien estaba entregando pergaminos atados con cinta de color violeta. Perplejos, Harry y Neville, así como Monique, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Margaret tomaron el pergamino dirigido a cada uno de ellos y la muchacha salió de la vista de ellos tropezando.

¿Qué es? Pregunté Ron, cuando Harry desenrolló el suyo. Una invitación, dijo Harry. Harry, Estaría encantado si te unieras para cenar en el salón de pociones el próximo sábado 14 de noviembre. Atentamente El Club de las Eminencias. Profesor HEF Slughorn. Es la cuarta reunión del año recuerden que nos dijeron que eran mensuales y las programaciones conforme a la carga de tareas de todos los integrantes, Pero como sabe que estaremos desocupados preguntamos a Hermione.

Le respondió Ron mira es como en el salón de descanso de los profesores él se entera más o menos la carga de tareas que hay para los miembros y así elige los días, bueno creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo pero creo Hermione que conforme pasan los meses estos se van reduciendo el número de miembros recuerdan la junta pasada el compañero que su padre murió y él vive con los padres que sufrieron en el colegio de Durmstrang y el profesor puso cara de inconformidad yo estoy seguro que para esta junta y no lo invitara .

Pregunté nerviosamente Neville, como por qué me invita a mis padres están desaparecidos desde que tuve el año y medio y yo no destaco en muchas materias y es lo que todo el mundo sabe, por lo que Harry y Hermione le dijeron que mira Neville puede que en algunas disciplinas al principio cuando recién llegamos si estuvieras bajo pero el año pasado fuiste el único que saco en Herbología 3 estrellas y en defensa sacaste dos estrellas y en los demás materiales importantes tiene "E" por lo que crees que te elegió desde la primera reunión y Harry le comento cuando fui con el director a reclutarme enseño las fotos de las generaciones de su club y donde están mis padres están los tuyos y en otra más antigua está tu Abuela

Sonriendo levemente, Harry tuvo éxito. Cuando llegaron al salón de pociones, vieron que no eran los primeros en llegar a la fiesta de Slughorn, aunque juzgaron por la entusiasta bienvenida de Slughorn, que ya eran los últimos y como Harry pensaba el número de invitados se habían reducido en forma drástica. Harry, estimado muchacho dijo Slughorn, Harry miró alrededor de los otros invitados.

Reconoció a un Slytherin de su mismo grado, un chico afroamericano, alto con pómulos altos y grandes ojos caídos; Había otros dos chicos de séptimo que Harry no conocía y, en la esquina a un lado de Slughorn, estaba Ginny, Monique, Gabrielle, Hermione, Luna. Muy bien, ¿Todos se conocen? Slughorn pidió a Harry y Neville. Blaise Zabini está en su año, por supuesto Zabini no hizo ninguna señal de conocerlos o saludarlos, tampoco Harry o Neville.

Vieron a Cormac McLaggen, experimentaron la mano, y Harry y Neville asintieron en respuesta. Y este es Marcus Belby de Ravenclaw, ¿no sé si tal vez? Belby, que era delgado y parecía nervioso, les ofreció una sonrisa tensa, también nos invitó a la Señorita Daphne Grangeas perteneciente a mi casa y esta encantadora jovencita me dice que los conoce! Ginny le respondió en efecto tenemos el ritmo de conocerla, Slughorn dijo finalmente. Padma Patil sonrió a Harry y Neville desde atrás de Slughorn. Susan Bones, creo que también es de su casa y Harry creo que tu conociste muy bien a su tía antes de su muerte inevitable,

Harry intervino discrepo con usted profesor ya no hay tiempo cada vez hay menos tiempo lo único bueno es la Orden del Fénix si está creciendo aquí como en el extranjero cómodamente.

Oye y tu ¿cómo puedes saber eso pregunto Belby? Mira Belby porque así es tu nombre si dudas lo que te digo pregúntale a los hermanos mayores de Ron, Bill y Charly y la prometida que son los últimos que nos conocemos de Inglaterra, pero por lo que gente que conozco hay más en el extranjero, pero dejemos ese tema y cenemos antes que la comida se en fríe que solicite para esta ocasión Profesor.

Unos Faisanes con salsa de uvas, Cordero Asado y Salmón a la Plancha, Patatas Asadas y de postre Mousse de Moka y Pesca novios una receta mexicana a base de chocolate espero disfruten. Le estaba diciendo al joven Marcus que tuvo el placer de enseñarle a su tío Damocles, Slughorn dijo a Los demás, pasando una canasta de pan. Hechicero sobresaliente, y su Orden de Merlín de lo más merecido. ¿Ves mucho a tu tío, Marcus? Desafortunadamente, Belby acababa de comerse un gran bocado de pescado, en su lugar por responder a Slughorn tragó muy rápido, se puso violeta y comenzó a asfixiarse. **Anapneo** dijo Slughorn tranquilamente, apuntando su varita a Belby, cuya vía respiratoria parece estar despejada ya.

No, casi no, no dijo sin aliento Belby, sus ojos llorosos. Bueno, claro, podría necesitar que esté ocupado dijo Slughorn, mirando de manera intrigada a Belby. Dudo que haya inventado la Poción Mata Lobos sin considerable trabajo duro. Supongo dijo Belby, que parecía temeroso de tomar otro bocado de faisán hasta que estaba seguro que Slughorn había terminado con mi tío y mi papá no se llevaba muy bien, sabe, así que no se mucho de él.

Su voz comenzó a disminuir mientras Slughorn le dedicó una fría sonrisa y volteó hacia McLaggen. Margaret le dijo profesor me podría explicar algo que no podría entender de los Dragones porque siempre que él preguntado no me han respondido el que me dio una explicación más o menos buena Hagrid que me dijo que son seres incomprendidos, y que por precaución los tenemos en reservas controladas, yo me pregunto porque los hemos los tenemos aislados pero si usamos partes de ellos en algunos hechizos y pociones,

Beno profesor nos podría decir de algunos aquí en la escuela dicen que trajeron un Bola de Fuego Chino, un Gales Verde, un Ridgeback y una Cola Cuerno Húngaro pero Hagrid me dijo que hay más, si la respuesta Hermione deja ver el directorio de los que recuerdo: están Los Row y estos están divididos en 1,2 y 3 deja el uno son Negro, Azul, Verde, Rojo y Blanco del dos están Latón, Bronce, Cobre, Plata, Oro y del tres están Adamantine, Cobalto, Hierro, Mithril (metal de elfo) muy extraño, Orium metal que ocurrió de América Latina. Son las clases que yo recuerdo, pero Albus puede que conozca más recuerden que el desarrollo de los usos de la sangre de ellos.

Tu Cormac dijo Slughorn Sé que tú ves mucho a tu tío Tiberio, porque tiene una espléndida foto de ustedes dos cazando Nogtails creo que, ¿Norfolk? Oh si claro, eso fue divertido dijo Mclaggen. Fuimos con Bertie Higgins y Rufus Scrimgeour esto fue antes de que se convirtiera en ministro, aparentemente Ah, ¿conoces a Bertie y Rufus también? sonrió radiante Slughorn, solicitó a los demás una pequeña charola de pasteles, por alguna razón dejó a Belby.

Cada uno parecía haber sido invitado por estar conectado con alguien conocido o influyente Todos, excepto Ginny, Margaret. Zabinni fue interrogado después de McLaggen, resultó tener una hermosa y famosa bruja por madre (por lo que Harry pudo sacar, se casó siete veces, cada uno de sus maridos morían misteriosamente y le dejaban montones de oro).

Era el turno de Neville: Fueron los diez minutos más incómodos, pues los padres de Neville fueron Aurores bien conocidos, fueron torturados hasta la locura por Bellatrix Lestrange y un par de Mortifagos. Al final de la entrevista de Neville. Y ahora dijo Slughorn, cambiando masivamente su asiento con un aire de un maestro de ceremonias que va a presentar la atracción principal

¡Harry Potter! ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¡Siento que apenas rasgué la superficie cuando nos conocimos este verano! Contemplaba a Harry por un momento como si fuera un pedazo particularmente grande y suculento de faisán, entonces dijo: ¡El Elegido, ahora te llaman así! Harry le dijo profesor fuera de lo amable de no hablar de mi le pido no entrometerse y si quiere saber algo hable con mis tutores. Belby, McLaggen y Zabini lo miraban atentamente. Por supuesto dijo Slughorn, mirando muy de cerca a Harry ha tenido rumores por años.

Recuerdos cuando bueno después de esa terrible noche Lily y James y tú sobreviviste y la noticia era que debías tener poderes más allá de lo ordinario Maestro; hace un momento le pedí de favor que no lo haga o le avise al Director, Zabini tosió un poco lo que claramente suponía escepticismo. Una voz enojada exclamó desde atrás de Slughorn. Claro Zabini, solo porque eres tan talentoso para presumir que a tu Madre le fascina matar a sus maridos para morir con sus fortunas, ¡Oh cielos! rió incómodamente Slughorn, mirando hacia Monique, Hermione, así como Ginny, quiénes miraban ferozmente a Zabini alrededor de la gran barriga de Slughorn.

¡Debes tener cuidado Blaise! vi a esta jovencita realizó el más maravilloso hechizo de Moco Murciélago, mientras pasaba por su salón. ¡Yo no me metería con ella! Zabini simplemente parecía desafiante.

De cualquier manera, dijo Slughorn, volviéndose hacia Harry. Cuentos rumores este verano. Por última vez Profesor deje ese tema, Este continuo supuesto, Uno no sabe que creer, El Profeta ha sido conocido por publicar imprecisiones y cometer errores, pero parece que hay pocas dudas, dado el número de testigos, Que hubo un gran disturbio en el Ministerio y que tú estuviste en medio del asunto.

Cuando Zabini quiso moverse vio que estaba inmóvil de pies y manos volteo a analizar a los integrantes de la mesa pero no lograba dar con el que le había hechizado por lo que en voz muy baja le dijo a su amigo Mclaggen que lo había hechizado, este de inmediato le dijo crees que fuera del mimado por Horace no creo yo lo estaba viendo cuando este panzón lo alababa y no lo vi sacar su varita entonces que hago, pues lo más fácil digámosle al profesor pero se van a burlar los demás entonces te vas a quedar así yo no te puedo cargar, bueno está bien Mclaggen volteo y le dijo Profesor si dime que pasa ahora, pues es que a Zabini alguien lo hechizo con un hechizo muy extraño yo que estoy en séptimo solo conozco el PETRIFICUS TOTALI pero el solo está de pies y manos.

Harry volteo y vio a sus amigas para ver quien lo había hecho, mientras que el profesor Horace Slughorn se puso de pie y tomo su varita e hizo unos pases y le dijo por lo que puedo sentir tienes un raro hechizo, lo que el profesor se puso rojo entre vergüenza y enfado jamás en sus años como maestro le había pasado algo similar a un pleito y él no lo podría revertir.

Se dejó callado un momento y reflexionó hasta que tomo la palabra ya que los alumnos solo se veían entre sí, diciendo en este momento requiero que la persona que lanzo el hechizo me diga y lo bastante o tendré que llamar al director o la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall .

Al escuchar estas palabras se pusieron de pie inmediatamente: Monique, Margaret, Hemione, Luna y Ginny, le dijeron a este mire profesor le diremos fuimos nosotras pero no íbamos a permitir que este recuerdo de mago insultara a nuestro amigo si él creía las patrañas que escribe el periódico del profeta es su problema Luna le puede regalar una crónica de lo que salió en el quisquilloso de lo sucedido en agosto en el ministerio o le prestamos la crónica que dicta el ministro el sábado pasado donde reconoce que sucedió en la entrada del propio Ministerio entre Tom S, Ridley y Harry experimentaron con Albus Dumbledore.

Y como usted no hizo nada al respecto y solo quería metros en la vida de nuestro amigo decidimos nosotras darle una lección a este, sin groserías bien Profesor y fuimos las cinco al mismo tiempo por debajo de la mesa y es un hechizo que Harry nos enseñó el año pasado como ya le habíamos comentado cuando Dolores Umbridge pero después de que lo hicimos nos arrepentimos y le lanzamos el contra hechizo pero no funcionó, Horace dijo pues no envió el hechizo pero lotrate de quitar ya que como su compañero conozco el que es parálisis total y no este, Mclaggen se puso en pie y diciendo profesor como estoy en séptimo y creo que soy el más cualificado para desbaratar este hechizo.

Harry sin inmutarse ni ponerse de pie le indico a su profesor mire dígale que no lo intente ya que al combinarse cinco magias en un solo hechizo este le podría rebotar y quedaría en la misma situación, realmente Potter dijo Mclaggen estas chiflado, bien has lo que quieres que ya lo anuncies así que tienes lo que te plazca si tú crees que puedes más que el profesor ya no es mi problema, amigas ni modo creo que va a tener que venir el director o la subdirectora.

Mclaggen saco de su pantalón su varita y el paso por encima de la cabeza de su amigo Zabini y cuando este término de la cabeza de Zabini broto un rayo de los colores del arcoíris y el pego de lleno al joven Mclaggen cayo siguiente al suelo y cuando El profesor tomo su varita Harry le grito no lo haga le pasaría lo mismo, Horace dijo bueno no hay más remedio y de su varita surgió un halcón grisáceo y salió del aula y dos minutos después en la chimenea se iluminó de verde y apareció la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall.

De inmediato al ver a un alumno en el suelo preguntado Horace que paso aquí, y antes de que este pudiese abrir la boca las chicas le empezará a explicar a la Profesora lo sucedido y esta respondió a si les entendí bien chicas dicen que Zabini ofendió a Harry y ustedes lo hechizaron con un hechizo de los que les enseño Él y Mclaggen pensando con soberbia pensar revertir el hechizo y este le reboto y lo dejo donde está el profesor fue anunciado por Harry que no lo intentase y entonces Este me mando traer .

Así es el contesto y así Monique si así es correcto, bien eso lo hablaremos después ahora veré si revierto este Hechizo a lo que Harry le repitió yo no lo haría si fuera Usted, porque Harry, Profesora este hechizo lo invente yo y creo que solo yo lo voy a poder revertir y no creo que usted o el propio Director pudiesen, entonces la Profesora Mcgonagall le respondió bien hazlo ahora Harry se puso en pie y moviendo sus manos sobre la cabeza de Zabini de su cabeza salió una luz dorada que fue absorber por este y lo mismo hizo con Mclaggen y sucedió exactamente lo mismo puestos en pie ambos.

La profesora Minerva Mcgonagall se le puso el rostro enérgico el que todos los presentes conocieron y les conminó tanto usted Profesor como todos Ustedes alumnos de este Club si ustedes me enteraron de una palabra salió de este grupo y yo me encargó de que se castigados hasta el último día que sean estudiantes y no solo aquí en el colegio sino en sus carreras fuera del colegio ahora todos a la cama vamos ya todos menos tu Harry todos salieron disparados a sus respectivas casas y ya estar solos la Profesora y Horace con Harry esta le dijo hijo esto será difícil de que permanezca oculto.

Harry le respondió si el que había llegado había sido el Director seguro para mañana ya se sabría pero fue usted y si hay alguien en todo El Colegio que los alumnos respetaron y alguna vez digan algo que usted está prohibido; ahora bien fuera de usted profesora invitar al profesor Horace a la Dirección y explicarle que deje de querer saber mi vida privada y así puedo seguir asistiendo a sus reuniones con mi equipo o este club se queda sin nosotros. Así que buenas noches me retiro.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **LAS CLASE DE DUMBLEDORE**

Harry se convirtió al día siguiente y con calma y vio a Ron todavía dormido y se retiró para poder asearse y cuando regresó se dio cuenta que el único despierto era Neville quien le comento Harry nunca había visto a la profesora Mcgonagall y que piensas de eso, yo creo que es mejor mantenerse callado y olvidar el asunto no crees Harry claro ya sabes cómo se pone si esto saliera de cualquiera de los que estuvimos en la reunión y no creo que los Slytherin hablen ya que todos en el Colegio saben que quien se mete con La profesora termina mal,te espero en la sala común voy a ver si las chicas ya se levantaron bien Harry dame diez minutos y estoy contigo bueno nos vemos en un momento y salieron del dormitorio y al llegar a la sala común vio las cinco amigas todas en un sofá y dos sillones que se encontraban casi en la entrada del retablo e inmediatamente al verlo le hicieron señas para que se acercara una vez que él estuvo con ellas estas le dijeron que después de discutir estaban seguras de que nadie debería decir una palabra lo de anoche, si claro eso le dijeron a Neville hace un momento y que los Slytherin tampoco dirán nada de eso estoy seguro, en ese momento bajo Neville y les dijo Ron se acaba de despertar, bien entonces bajemos al comedor y ahí lo esperaremos, vamos pues y los siete salieron rumbo al comedor,al llegar se encontraron en la entrada con todos los implicados en la cena del club de las Eminencias y enfrente de ellos estaba la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall quien les grabó sus palabras nada más que esta que esta vez sus ojos pareciese que brotaba fuego.

Estando listo para salir Ginny le dijo por cierto Harry me anotó el paso platicarte que el grupo de Dafne ya está para que sea examinado por los compañeros que designó si ya grabó si cumplió el tiempo, bien Hermione quienes crees que debe de hacerlo mira dado que son del grupo de Slytherin, hey un momento les dijo Ginny, ellos se encuentran en esa casa pero por el tiempo que les dio clase ese grupo ellos parecen más parecidos a nosotros y les podríamos saber si por ellos fuera de sí se hubiesen unidos al grupo; por lo que dices Ginny entonces los examinaremos Monique, Hermione y Yo. De acuerdo hagámoslo este sábado.

Entramos al comedor y decidiendo charlar de otras cosas y fue Hermione a quien se lo que debería que Harry debería hablar con su amigo secreto porque ya va a ser la hora de que se dé el segundo ataque de acuerdo con la Luna debe ser después de la salida a Hogsmeade, cierto menciono Harry creo que en la noche que tengo clase con el Director Albus será el primer tema que le platique, de acuerdo dijo Hermione oye pero dime como van esas clase, pues mira el directorio estas abarcan varios temas que van desde el profesor Horace, vemos la vida de Tom y vemos algo que tendremos que platicar más en privado con Ron y Monique que te parece si en la clase de transformaciones que tendremos hoy con la profesora Mcgonagall la que será de transformar un mueble en un animal y los tres ella nos vio hacerlo en tu casa cuando hicimos los del Pavo real recuerdas solo comunícate con ella y pídele permiso, permíteme lo intento, profesora perdón que la moleste pero me gustaría que nos diera autorización de tener una charla durante su clase a Hemione, Ron, Monique y yo es sobre algo que platique con el director y este me pidieron que lo platicase con ellos, permíteme Harry contáctame en dos minutos déjame consultar con Albus;a los dos minutos Harry respondió a comunicarse con ella y esta le respondió bien Harry pero deben ser los primeros en llegar y sentarse en la última mesa y solo de acuerdo con lo que me dijo El Director no te tomaría más de 15 minutos en que Ron lo entienda, por lo cual para el final de la clase deseo que me sorprendan con su transformación, Harry le informará a los tres que si les hubieran dado el permiso correspondiente pero que una vez que entendieran lo que él les explicara tendrían que cumplir con el El encargo de la profesora de convertir un mueble en un animal sin errores y que esperaba que la sorprendiéramos, Hermione dijo correcto entonces nos platicas ese tema después de comer y ahora apurémonos y cada uno a sus lo cual para el final de la clase deseo que me sorprendan con su trasformación, Harry le informará a los tres que si les han dado el permiso correspondiente pero que una vez que entendieran lo que él les explicara tendrían que cumplir con el encargo de la profesora de convertir un mueble en un animal sin errores y que esperaba que la sorprendiéramos, Hermione dijo correcto entonces nos platicas ese tema después de comer y ahora apurémonos y cada uno a sus lo cual para el final de la clase deseo que me sorprendan con su trasformación, Harry le informará a los tres que si les han dado el permiso correspondiente pero que una vez que entendieran lo que él les explicara tendrían que cumplir con el encargo de la profesora de convertir un mueble en un animal sin errores y que esperaba que la sorprendiéramos, Hermione dijo correcto entonces nos platicas ese tema después de comer y ahora apurémonos y cada uno a sus dijo correcto entonces nos platicas ese tema después de comer y ahora apurémonos y cada uno a sus dijo correcto entonces nos platicas ese tema después de comer y ahora apurémonos y cada uno a sus clases.

Ron por favor deja de portarte como un niño y ya bueno como les iba diciendo cuando esto sucedió de acuerdo con lo que ya dedujimos el hizo de mi un Horrocrux aunque Él no lo supo que por medio del Padrino de mi familia él me quito eso, pero por lo que si estamos seguros es que hizo más no sabemos cuántos pero hay una persona que si sabe y debo investigar cuantos hizo; Bien Harry eso lo entendimos todos pero dinos que es un Horro Cruz mira Ron le dijo Monique de acuerdo con lo que se cuando un Mago o una Bruja usa un Hechizo de Magia Negra y al hacerlo mata a otro ser de su especie o no mágicos, su alma se divide y la parte que se separó del director se puede ocultar en cualquier objeto sea inerte o vivo por lo que le entendí a Harry ya que cuando mataron a sus padres la parte del alma que se dividió quedo incrustada en el propio Harry ;

Gaseosas ácidas dijo Harry y la gárgola se corrió de un salto; La pared detrás de ella se deslizó y se reveló una escalera de piedra en espiral en movimiento, en la que Harry se paró, y fue llevado en suaves círculos hasta la puerta con la aldaba de bronce que dio a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Harry golpeó. Entre dijo la voz de Dumbledore. Buenas noches, el profesor dijo Harry, caminado hacia el interior de la oficina del director. Ah, buenas noches Harry, siéntate dijo Dumbledore, le dije tenemos mucho que decirnos quien quieras que empiece los dos tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos y preferiría que tu empezaras ya que lo mío va para toda la noche por qué no comienzas tú, bueno dijo Harry mire Director resultante de acuerdo con las Profesiones de Luna la fecha para el segundo atentado ya debe ser, a eso si pero debe de darse según lo dicho por La señorita Luna para el regreso de vacaciones y que a ti recolen una caja de chocolate para que las cosas se dé, tiene razón las cosas serán para la primera semana después de vacaciones y ahora sobre que quiere hablarme mira Harry vallamos en orden de acuerdo, si usted comenzará y yo iré memorizando, _ **MIRA TOM NI CREAS QUE YO TE VOY A EXPLICAR SOBRE ESO HAZME EL FOVOR DE RETIRARTE**_ _;_ Harry respondió en su brazo la mano del Profesor Dumbledore que lo retiraba del pensamiento y lo sacaba del Pensadero, ya afuera Albus le cuestionó que viste de raro en ese recuerdo, Harry lo meditó un momento y le respondió a su Tutor, pues lo que yo extraño fue el profesor Horace se molestó con la pregunta que le hizo Tom, bien y si este se molestó con el porqué siguió asistiendo a las reuniones si dices Horace se molestó mucho, porque lo perdono o le solicitó una disculpa, también puede ser que hablaron y quedarían de que no tocarían ese término, pero también existe la posibilidad de que el recuerdo no sea real; Eso es exactamente Harry la última es la correcta Horace modifico este recuerdo cuando me lo dio para que no supiese la verdad, por esa causa te pedí que entraras en su club y lo ganases de tal forma que veas la forma de sacarle esa información. Maestro se lo importante de esta información y le prometo que la conseguiré; bien hijo ahora te mostrare en un viaje a la casa de Tom.

Y ahora miraba alrededor subrepticiamente en busca de algún indicio de lo que Dumbledore pensaba hacer con él esa noche. La oficina circular se considera igual que siempre; los delicados instrumentos de plata ubicados en las mesas echando humo y zumbando, retratos de anteriores directores y directores dormitando en sus marcos y el magnífico fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, parado en su percha detrás de la puerta, mirando a Harry con brillante interés. Ni siquiera deberíamos que Dumbledore hubiera preparado el espacio para haber sacado el Pensadero. Así que, Dumbledore en una voz de negocios ¿Te has estado preguntando ?, estoy seguro, ¿qué tengo planeado durante esta por falta de un período mejor lección? Sí profesor. Bueno, decidió que es hora, ahora que ya sabes qué es lo que incitó a Lord Voldemort a tratar de matarte hace quince años, ya que se te ha dado toda la información. Hubo una pausa. El profesor automáticamente. Y así lo hice, dijo Dumbledore plácidamente. Te conté todo lo que se. Desde este momento en adelante, dejaremos las bases firmes de los hechos y viajaremos juntos a través de la memoria de gentes y trasmitidos a mí. De ahora en adelante, Harry, puedo estar tan desgraciadamente equivocado como que pueda ser cierto, ¿Pero tú piensas que está en lo cierto? dijo Harry. Naturalmente sí, pero como ya he probado, cometo errores como cualquier hombre. ¿puedo estar tan desgraciadamente equivocado como que pueda ser cierto, ¿pero usted piensa que está en el cierto? dijo Harry. Naturalmente sí, pero como ya he probado, cometo errores como cualquier hombre. ¿puedo estar tan desgraciadamente equivocado como que pueda ser cierto, ¿pero usted piensa que está en el cierto? dijo Harry. Naturalmente sí, pero como ya he probado, cometo errores como cualquier hombre.

De hecho, siendo, perdóname, bastante más inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres, mis errores necesarios a ser como correspondería mucho mayores. Profesor expresó Harry tanteando, Lo que va a contarme ¿Tiene algo que ver con la profecía? Tiene mucho que ver con la profecía dijo Dumbledore, tan despreocupadamente como si Harry le hubiera preguntado sobre el clima de los días siguientes. Y espero que te ayude a sobrevivir. Dumbledore se pasa y caminó alrededor del escritorio, pasando a Harry, que se dio vuelta anhelante en su silla para ver a Dumbledore inclinado sobre el armario junto a la puerta. Cuando Dumbledore se irguió, estaba tomando una nueva botella que tomo de una nueva vitrina gemela de la primera donde estaba tomando las anteriores, la colocó junto al Pensadero en el escritorio enfrente de Harry.

Te ves preocupado. Harry en efecto había estado mirando el Pensadero con cierta aprehensión. Sus experiencias anteriores con el dispositivo que almacenaba y revelaba pensamientos y recuerdos, aunque habían sido altamente instructivas, también habían sido incómodas. La última vez que había mirado su contenido, había visto mucho más de los que había querido. Pero Dumbledore estaba sonriendo. Esta vez, vas a entrar al Pensadero conmigo y aún mucho más inusual, y te iré explicando. ¿A dónde vamos, profesor? De viaje por el camino de los recuerdos de Bob Ogden dijo Dumbledore, tomando la botella de cristal que contenía una sustancia de color blanco plateado que se arremolinaba. ¿Quién fue Bob Ogden? Era un empleado del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, dijo Dumbledore. Murió hace un tiempo, pero no antes de que lo rastreado y persuadido de que me confiara estas memorias. Estamos en un punto de acompañamiento en una visita que hizo en el transcurso de su carrera. Estarás, Harry en este recuerdo podrás ver los inicios de Tom antes de su nacimiento Dumbledore aplicó su varita a la botella y el corcho salió volando. No aún. Tenemos una cita con Bob Ogden. Dumbledore vertió el contenido plateado de la botella en el Pensadero, donde se arremolinó y brilló tenuemente, ni líquido ni gas.

Después de ti dijo Dumbledore, señalando la vasija. Harry se inclinó hacia delante, sufrió aire, y metió la cabeza en la sustancia plateada. Sintió que sus pies dejaban el suelo de la oficina; se estaba cayendo, cayendo a través de una oscuridad arremolinada y después, bastante súbitamente, estaba parpadeando por la deslumbrante luz del sol. Antes de que sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado, Dumbledore aterrizó junto a él. Estaban parados en un camino en el campo, cercado por altos y enmarañados setos, bajo un cielo veraniego tan azul y brillante como una nomeolvides. A unos tres metros delante de ellos había un hombre bajo y rollizo usando lentes extremadamente gruesos que reducían sus ojos al tamaño de los de un topo. Estaba leyendo un cartel de madera que salía de las zarzas al lado izquierdo del camino. Harry sabía que tenía que ser Ogden; era la única persona a la vista, y además estaba usando la extraña combinación de prendas tan fácilmente elegida por magos sin experiencia que intentaban parecer muggles: en este caso, una levita y botines sobre una trayectoria de baño a rayas. Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo solo de observar su extraña apariencia, Ogden había empezado a caminar con paso rápido por el camino. Dumbledore y Harry lo siguieron. Mientras pasaban por el cartel de madera, Harry miró sus dos flechas. Una apuntaba hacia el lugar del que venían y decidieron: Gran Hangleton. La flecha que apuntaba hacia Ogden dice Pequeño Hangleton, 1 milla. Caminaron un corto trecho con nada más que ver que los setos, el amplio cielo azul sobre sus cabezas y la figura con levita delante de ellos, con su ropa susurrando mientras se mueve. Entonces el camino giró hacia la izquierda y comenzó a bajar, con mucha pendiente, siguiendo el costado de una colina, de modo que tuvieron una vista súbita e inesperada de un valle completo que apareció justo delante de ellos. Harry podría ver un pueblo, sin lugar a dudas Little Hangleton, anidado entre dos altas colinas, con su iglesia y su cementerio claramente visibles. Del otro lado del valle, en la colina opuesta, había una elegante mansión rodeada por una amplia extensión de césped verde y afelpado. Ogden había empezado a trotar de mala gana a causa de la pendiente. Dumbledore alargó su paso y Harry se apuró para no quedarse atrás. Pensó que Little Hangleton necesitaría ser su destino final y se requería, como lo había hecho la noche que habían encontrado a Slughorn, por qué tenían que acercarse desde tanta distancia. Pronto descubrió que estaba equivocado al pensar que estaban yendo al pueblo, sin embargo. El camino se curvaba a la derecha y cuando doblaba a la esquina, era para ver una punta de la levita de Ogden desaparecer a través de un hueco en la cerca. Dumbledore y Harry lo siguieron por un angosto camino de tierra bordeado por setos más altos y más salvajes que los que habían dejado atrás.

El camino era irregular, rocoso y lleno de baches, con pendiente hacia abajo como el anterior, y aparentemente dirigiéndose hacia los árboles oscuros un poco más abajo. Y así era, el camino pronto se ensanchó al llegar al grupo de árboles y Dumbledore y Harry se detuvieron detrás de Ogden, quien se había detenido y sacado su varita. A pesar del día sin nubes, los altos árboles de adelante creaban sombras profundas, oscuras y frescas y los ojos de Harry les dan unos segundos distinguir el edificio medio escondido entre la maraña de troncos. A Harry le pareció un lugar muy extraño para una casa, o una decisión rara dejar crecer los árboles tan cerca, bloqueando toda la luz y la vista del valle. Si hubiéramos tenido habitada, sus paredes estaban llenas de musgo y habían caído tantas tejas del techo que las vigas estaban visibles en muchos lugares. Las ortigas crecieron alrededor de toda la casa, llegando hasta la altura de las ventanas, que eran minúsculas y cubiertas de mugre. Había llegado a la conclusión de que nadie podría llegar a vivir ahí, sin embargo, una de las ventanas se abrió de golpe con un estruendo y una delgada columna de vapor o humo salió por ella, como si alguien estuviera cocinando. Ogden avanzó silenciosamente y según las consecuencias a Harry, bastante cautelosamente. Mientras las sombras oscuras de los árboles se deslizaban sobre él, se detuvo otra vez, mirando fijamente la puerta frontal, en la que alguien había clavado una serpiente muerta. Una de las ventanas se abrió de golpe con un estruendo y una delgada columna de vapor o humo salió por ella, como si alguien estuviera cocinando. Ogden avanzó silenciosamente y según las consecuencias a Harry, bastante cautelosamente. Mientras las sombras oscuras de los árboles se deslizaban sobre él, se detuvo otra vez, mirando fijamente la puerta frontal, en la que alguien había clavado una serpiente muerta. Una de las ventanas se abrió de golpe con un estruendo y una delgada columna de vapor o humo salió por ella, como si alguien estuviera cocinando. Ogden avanzó silenciosamente y según las consecuencias a Harry, bastante cautelosamente. Mientras las sombras oscuras de los árboles se deslizaban sobre él, se detuvo otra vez, mirando fijamente la puerta frontal, en la que alguien había clavado una serpiente muerta.

Entonces se escuchó un susurro y un chasquido, y un hombre vestido con andrajos cayó del árbol más cercano, aterrizando parado justo antes de Ogden, quien saltó hacia atrás tan rápido que pisó las colas de su levita y tropezó. No eres bienvenido. El hombre parado delante de ellos tenía un pelo grueso tan greñudo y lleno de tierra que podría haber sido de cualquier color. Le faltaban varios dientes. Sus ojos eran pequeños y oscuros, y miraban en direcciones opuestas. Podría haber parecido cómico, pero no era así; El efecto era aterrador, y Harry no pudo culpar a Ogden por retroceder varios pasos más antes de hablar. Eh buenos días. Soy del Ministerio de Magia, No eres bienvenido.

Eh lo siento no le entiendo dijo Ogden, nervioso. Harry pensó que Ogden estaba siendo extremadamente torpe; El extraño se estaba haciendo muy claro en la opinión de Harry, particularmente porque sostenía una varita en una mano y un cuchillo corto y bastante sangriento en la otra. Me imagino que entiendes lo que dice, ¿No es así, Harry? dijo Dumbledore despacio. Si, por supuesto dijo Harry, un poco perplejo. ¿Por qué Ogden no puede? Pero cuando sus ojos encontraron la serpiente muerta en la puerta nuevamente, comprendió al instante. ¿Está hablando Pársel? Muy bien dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza. El hombre con harapos ahora estaba avanzando hacia Ogden, cuchillo en una mano, varita en la otra. Bueno, mire comenzó a decir Ogden, pero demasiado tarde: Hubo un ruido como una detonación, y Ogden comenzó en el suelo, agarrándose la nariz, mientras que una desagradable sustancia pegajosa amarilla le salía de entre los dedos. ¡Morfin! dijo una voz fuerte. Un anciano había salido apresuradamente de la choza, golpeando la puerta detrás de él, haciendo que la serpiente se balanceara patéticamente. Este hombre era más bajo que el primero y extrañamente desproporcionado; sus hombros eran muy anchos y sus brazos demasiado largos, lo que, junto con sus ojos marrones, su pelo corto y disparejo y su cara arrugada, le daban la apariencia de un mono viejo y poderoso. Se detuvo junto al hombre con el cuchillo, que ahora estaba rizando, con una risa que parecía un cacareo, ante la vista de Ogden tirado en el suelo. Un anciano había salido apresuradamente de la choza, golpeando la puerta detrás de él, haciendo que la serpiente se balanceara patéticamente. Este hombre era más bajo que el primero y extrañamente desproporcionado; sus hombros eran muy anchos y sus brazos demasiado largos, lo que, junto con sus ojos marrones, su pelo corto y disparejo y su cara arrugada, le daban la apariencia de un mono viejo y poderoso. Se detuvo junto al hombre con el cuchillo, que ahora estaba rizando, con una risa que parecía un cacareo, ante la vista de Ogden tirado en el suelo. Un anciano había salido apresuradamente de la choza, golpeando la puerta detrás de él, haciendo que la serpiente se balanceara patéticamente. Este hombre era más bajo que el primero y extrañamente desproporcionado; sus hombros eran muy anchos y sus brazos demasiado largos, lo que, junto con sus ojos marrones, su pelo corto y disparejo y su cara arrugada, le daban la apariencia de un mono viejo y poderoso. Se detuvo junto al hombre con el cuchillo, que ahora estaba rizando, con una risa que parecía un cacareo, ante la vista de Ogden tirado en el suelo. su pelo corto y disparejo y su cara arrugada, le daban la apariencia de un mono viejo y poderoso. Se detuvo junto al hombre con el cuchillo, que ahora estaba rizando, con una risa que parecía un cacareo, ante la vista de Ogden tirado en el suelo. su pelo corto y disparejo y su cara arrugada, le daban la apariencia de un mono viejo y poderoso. Se detuvo junto al hombre con el cuchillo, que ahora estaba rizando, con una risa que parecía un cacareo, ante la vista de Ogden tirado en el suelo.

Del ministerio, ¿no es así? dijo el hombre más viejo mirando a Ogden. ¡Correcto! dijo Ogden enojado palpándose la cara. Sí, me imagino, ¿El señor Gaunt? Así es dijo Gaunt. ¿Le dio en la cara, no es así? ¡Sí, sí que lo hizo! dijo Ogden arrepentidamente. Debería haber anunciado su presencia, ¿No? dijo Gaunt agresivamente. Esta es propiedad privada. No puedo entrar aquí como si nada y esperar que mi hijo no se defienda. ¿Defenderse de qué, hombre? dijo Ogden, volviendo a ponerse en pie. Curiosos Intrusos Muggles y mugre. Ogden apuntó su varita a su propia nariz de la que todavía estaba manejando lo que parecía poner amarillo y el flujo se detuvo enseguida. Entra a la casa. No discutas le dijo el señor Gaunt a Morfin por la comisura de sus labios. Esta vez prevenido Harry reconoció la lengua Pársel, aun cuando podría entender lo que decían, distinguió el extraño siseo que era todo lo que Ogden podría oír. Morfin parecía estar a punto de discutir, pero cuando su padre le echó una mirada atemorizante, cambió de opinión y se cargó pesadamente al interior de la choza, balanceó al andar y golpeó la puerta detrás de él, haciendo que la serpiente se balanceara tristemente otra vez. Es a su hijo a quien vengo a ver, el señor Gaunt dijo Ogden, mientras limpiaba los últimos restos de pus de su saco. Ese era Morfin, ¿No es así? Ah sí, ese era Morfin dijo el anciano indiferentemente ¿Es usted de sangre pura? presuntamente, repentinamente agresivo. balanceándose al andar y golpeando la puerta detrás de él, haciendo que la serpiente se balanceara tristemente otra vez. Es a su hijo a quien vengo a ver, el señor Gaunt dijo Ogden, mientras limpiaba los últimos restos de pus de su saco. Ese era Morfin, ¿No es así? Ah sí, ese era Morfin dijo el anciano indiferentemente ¿Es usted de sangre pura? presuntamente, repentinamente agresivo. balanceándose al andar y golpeando la puerta detrás de él, haciendo que la serpiente se balanceara tristemente otra vez. Es a su hijo a quien vengo a ver, el señor Gaunt dijo Ogden, mientras limpiaba los últimos restos de pus de su saco. Ese era Morfin, ¿No es así? Ah sí, ese era Morfin dijo el anciano indiferentemente ¿Es usted de sangre pura? presuntamente, repentinamente agresivo.

Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora dijo Ogden fríamente y Harry frecuentemente que su respeto por Ogden subía. Aparentemente, Gaunt se clasificó de forma bastante diferente. Le echó una mirada a la cara de Ogden y murmuró, en lo que claramente debe ser un tono ofensivo: Ahora que lo pienso, ha visto muchas caras como la suya en el pueblo. No lo dudo, si han dejado suelto a su hijo cerca de ellos dijo Ogden. ¿Tal vez podríamos continuar esta conversación adentro? ¿Adentro? Sí, señor Gaunt. Ya le dije. Estoy aquí por Morfin. Le enviamos una lechuza No tengo necesidad de lechuzas dijo Gaunt. No abro las cartas.

Entonces no puede quejarse de que no reciba aviso de sus visitas dijo Ogden mordazmente. Estoy aquí siguiendo una seria infracción de las leyes de la comunidad mágica, que aquí estamos temprano esta mañana. ¡Está bien, está bien, está bien! bramó Gaunt. ¡Entre a la maldita casa, entonces, como si fuera a servirle de mucho! La casa parecía tener tres pequeñas habitaciones. Dos puertas daban a la habitación principal, que sirve a la vez de cocina y de sala de estar. Morfin estaba sentado en una silla mugrienta junto a la chimenea, retorciendo una víbora viva entre sus gruesos dedos y cantándole suavemente en lengua Pársel: Sisea, sisea, pequeña serpiente Culebrea en el piso Se buena con Morfin O te clavará en la puerta Hubo un ruido en un rincón cerca de la ventana abierta, y Harry se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación, una chica cuyo vestido gris harapiento era exactamente del mismo color que la sucia pared de piedra detrás de ella. Estaba parada cerca de una olla de la que salía vapor puesta sobre una estufa negra y sucia, acomodando unas ollas y sartenes en un armario arriba de la cocina. Su cabello era lacio y deslucido y tenía una cara plana, pálida y bastante aplanada. Sus ojos, como los de su hermano, miraban en distintas direcciones.

Consideró un poco más limpio que los dos hombres, pero Harry detectó que nunca había visto una persona que se viera más abatida. Mi hija, Merope dijo Gaunt de mala gana, viendo que Ogden la miraba inquisidora mente. Buenos días dijo Ogden. No contestó, pero dándole una rápida mirada asustada a su padre se dio vuelta, dándoles la espalda y acomodando las ollas en el armario. Bueno, el señor Gaunt dijo Ogden. Para ir directo al punto, tenemos razones para creer que su hijo Morfin realizó magia enfrente de un muggle. Hubo un sonido metálico ensordecedor. Merope había dejado caer una de las ollas. mientras Merope, que ya había levantado la olla, se ruborizaba de un color escarlata, soltó la olla, sacó su varita temblorosamente de su bolsillo, le apuntó a la olla y murmuró un hechizo inaudible apresuradamente que causó que la olla saliera disparada por el piso atravesando toda la habitación, chocara con la pared, y se partiera en dos. Morfin dejó escapar un loco cacareo de risa. Gaunt gritó: ¡Arréglala, bodoque inútil, arréglala! Merope atravesó la habitación a tropezones, pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo de levantar su varita, Ogden había levantado la suya y dijo "Reparo". La olla se arregló instantáneamente. Gaunt se vio por un momento como si estuviera por gritar a Ogden, pero podría pensarlo mejor: en cambio, se mofó de su hija: Qué suerte que el hombre amable del ministerio esté aquí, ¿No? Tal vez te saque de mis manos, tal vez no le molesten los sucios squibs, Sin mirar a nadie ni agradecer a Ogden, Merope analizar la olla y la devolvió,

Entonces se quedó parada, quieta, con la espalda contra la pared entre la ventana mugrienta y la cocina, como si no quisiera nada más que hundirse en la piedra y desaparecer. Señor Gaunt comenzó Ogden nuevamente como le dijo: la razón de mi visita ... ¡Ya escuché la primera vez! Espetó Gaunt ¿Y qué? Morfin le dio un muggle un poco de lo que se merecía. ¿Qué hay con eso, entonces? Morfin ha infringido las leyes de la comunidad mágica, dijo seriamente Ogden. Morfin ha infringido las leyes de la comunidad mágica Gaunt imitó la voz de Ogden haciéndola pomposa y cantarina. Morfin cacareó otra vez Le enseñó un sucio muggle una lección. ¿Es que eso es ilegal ahora? Si dijo Ogden. Me temo que sí. Sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño rollo de pergamino y lo desenrolló. ¿Qué es eso entonces, su sentencia? dijo Gaunt, aumentó su voz muy enojado. Es un citatorio del ministerio para una audiencia ¡Citatorio! ¿Citatorio? ¿Quién se cree que es usted citando a mi hijo a cualquier lado?

Soy el jefe del Escuadrón de Seguridad Mágica, dijo Ogden. Y piensa que somos basura, ¿no? gritó Gaunt, avanzando hacia Ogden con un dedo sucio que tenía una uña amarilla apuntándole al pecho ¿Basura que va a ir corriendo cuando el Ministerio nos llama? ¿Sabe con quién está hablando, pequeño y roñoso sangre sucia? ¿Lo sabe? Tenía la impresión de que estaba hablando con el señor Gaunt dijo Ogden, pareciendo cauteloso, pero manteniéndose firme en su lugar. ¡Así es! Rugió Gaunt. Por un momento Harry demostró que Gaunt estaba haciendo un gesto obsceno con su mano, pero después se dio cuenta de que estaba mostrando a Ogden el feo anillo engarzado con una piedra negra que estaba usando en su dedo mayor, moviéndolo delante de los ojos de Ogden ¿Ve esto? ¿Amor? ¿Sabe qué es? ¿Sabe de dónde viene? Hace siglos que está en nuestra familia, tanto como podemos recordar de ella, ¡todos de sangre pura! ¿Sabe cuánto me han ofrecido por esto, con el escudo de armas de los Slytherin tallado en la piedra? Realmente no tengo idea dijo Orden parpadeando con el anillo a unos centímetros de su nariz y tiene bastante poco que ver con el asunto, señor Gaunt. Su hijo ha cometido. Con un rugido de furia, Gaunt corrió hacia su hija. Por una fracción de segundo, Harry pensó que iba a estrangularla porque sus manos se dirigían a su garganta, un momento después, la estaba arrastrando hacia Ogden tirando de una cadena de oro que tenía alrededor del cuello. ¿Ve esto? le bramó a Ogden, agitando un pesado medallón de oro, mientras que Merope farfullaba y jadeaba para tomar aire. ¡Lo veo, lo veo! dijo Ogden apresuradamente. ¡De Slytherin! Gritó Gaunt ¡De Salazar Slytherin! ¡Somos sus últimos descendientes vivos! ¿Qué dice a eso, ¿eh? ¡Señor Gaunt, su hija! dijo Ogden alarmado, pero Gaunt ya la había soltado, ella se alejó de él, de vuelta a su rincón, masajeando el cuello y tratando de tomar aire. ¡Entonces! dijo Gaunt triunfantemente, como si acabara de probar un punto complicado más allá de toda disputa posible. ¡No estoy hablándonos como si fuéramos tierra en sus zapatos! ¡Generaciones de sangre pura, todos magos, más de lo que usted puede decir, no tengo dudas! Y escupió al piso cerca de los pies de Ogden. Morfin volvió a cacarear. Merope, acurrucada cerca de la ventana, con la cabeza baja y la cara tapada por su pelo lacio, no dijo nada. El señor Gaunt dijo Ogden tenazmente, me temo que ni sus ancestros ni los míos tienen algo que ver con el problema que nos concierne. Estoy aquí por Morfin, Morfin y el muggle que acosó anoche. Nuestra información miró su rollo de pergamino es que Morfin le echó un maleficio o hechizo, causando la erupción de una dolorosa urticaria. Morfin rió tontamente. Mantente callado, chico gruño Gaunt en Pársel y Morfin regresaron a quedarse en silencio. ¿Y qué pasa si lo hizo, entonces? Gaunt le contestó desafiantemente a Ogden Me imagino que le habrán limpiado su sucia cara al muggle y también su memoria. Eso no es lo que importa, ¿sí, señor Gaunt? dijo Ogden. Eso fue un ataque no provocado sobre un indefenso Sí, ya me imaginaba que usted era un amante de los muggles desde el momento en que vi vi Gaunt despreciativamente y regresó a escupir el piso. Morfin rió tontamente. Mantente callado, chico gruño Gaunt en Pársel y Morfin regresaron a quedarse en silencio. ¿Y qué pasa si lo hizo, entonces? Gaunt le contestó desafiantemente a Ogden Me imagino que le habrán limpiado su sucia cara al muggle y también su memoria. Eso no es lo que importa, ¿sí, señor Gaunt? dijo Ogden. Eso fue un ataque no provocado sobre un indefenso Sí, ya me imaginaba que usted era un amante de los muggles desde el momento en que vi vi Gaunt despreciativamente y regresó a escupir el piso. Morfin rió tontamente. Mantente callado, chico gruño Gaunt en Pársel y Morfin regresaron a quedarse en silencio. ¿Y qué pasa si lo hizo, entonces? Gaunt le contestó desafiantemente a Ogden Me imagino que le habrán limpiado su sucia cara al muggle y también su memoria. Eso no es lo que importa, ¿sí, señor Gaunt? dijo Ogden. Eso fue un ataque no provocado sobre un indefenso Sí, ya me imaginaba que usted era un amante de los muggles desde el momento en que vi vi Gaunt despreciativamente y regresó a escupir el piso.

Esta discusión no nos tiene problemas a ningún lado dijo Ogden firmemente. Está claro por la actitud de su hijo que no siente ningún remordimiento por sus acciones. Miró nuevamente su pergamino Morfin irá a una audiencia el catorce de septiembre para responder por los cargos de usar magia enfrente de un muggle y de causarle daño y angustia al mismo muggle ... Ogden se detuvo. El cascabeleo, el sonido de los pasos de caballo y las voces fuertes que se pueden llegar a través de la ventana abierta. Aparentemente el camino sinuoso hacia el pueblo pasaba muy cerca de la mata donde se encuentra la casa. Gaunt se paralizó escuchando con sus ojos muy abiertos. Morfin siseó y volvió su cara hacia los sonidos, con expresión hambrienta.

Merope consideró su cabeza. Su cara, según notó Harry, estaba completamente blanca. ¡Dios, que feo! sonó fuertemente la voz de una chica, tan claramente audible a través de la ventana abierta como si estuviera en la misma habitación que ellos. ¿No podría tu padre demoler esa casucha, Tom? No es nuestra dijo la voz de un joven. Todo lo que está en el otro lado del valle nos pertenece, pero esa choza pertenece a un viejo vago llamado Gaunt ya sus hijos. El hijo está bastante loco, deberías escuchar algunas de las historias que se cuentan de él en el pueblo. La muchacha se rió. Los sonidos de cascabeles y de caballos se estaban haciendo más y más fuertes. Morfin quiso levantarse de su silla. Quédate sentado le dijo su padre amenazadoramente en Pársel. Tom dijo la voz de la chica de nuevo, ahora tan cerca que estaban claramente al lado de la casa, podría estar equivocada, pero ¿Alguien ha clavado una serpiente a esa puerta? ¡Buen Dios, tienes razón! Dijo la voz del hombre Ese debe haber sido el hijo, te dije que no está bien de la cabeza. No la mires, Cecilia, querida. Los sonidos de cascabeles y caballos estaban volviendo a hacer más débiles. "Querida" susurró Morfin en Pársel, mirando a su hermana. Le dijo "querida". Así que nunca te va a hacer un caso de todos los modos. Merope estaba tan blanco que Harry estaba seguro de que iba a desmayar. ¿Qué es eso? Dijo Gaunt agudamente también en Pársel, mirando de su hijo a su hija ¿Qué dijiste, Morfin? Le gusta mirar a ese muggle dijo Morfin mirando con una expresión agresiva en su cara a su hermana, que ahora se aterrorizada. Está siempre en el jardín cuando pasa, espiándolo a través del seto, ¿No es verdad? Y Anoche Merope sacudió su cabeza espasmódicamente, implorando, pero Morfin se volvió cruelmente. Mirando por la ventana esperando que él volviera a su casa, ¿No? ¿Mirando por la ventana, esperando ver a un muggle? dijo Gaunt despacio. Los tres Gaunt parecían olvidados de Ogden, quien estaba mirando a la vez desconcertado e irritado a este renovado estallido de siseos. ¿Is true? Dijo Gaunt con una voz mortal, avanzando uno o dos pasos hacia la chica aterrorizada Mi hija, descendiente de sangre pura de Salazar Slytherin, ¿anhelando un sucio muggle con sangre sucia? Merope agitó su cabeza frenéticamente, presionando contra la pared, aparentemente incapaz de hablar. ¡Pero le di su merecido, padre! Cacareó Morfin Le di su merecido cuando pasaba, y no se veía tan bonito con toda esa urticaria por todos lados, ¿O sí, Merope? ¡Tú, desagradable y pequeña squib, sucia traidora de la sangre !, rugió Gaunt, perdiendo el control y sus manos se cerraron sobre la garganta de su hija. Harry y Ogden gritaron "¡No!" a la vez; Ogden respondió su varita y gritó "¡Relaskio! Gaunt fue empujado hacia atrás, lejos de su hija, tropezó con una silla y cayó de espaldas.

Con un rugido de furia, Morfin saltó de su silla y corrió hacia Ogden, empujando su cuchillo sangriento y disparando maleficios indiscriminadamente. Ogden corrió por su vida. Dumbledore indicó que debían seguirlos y Harry obedeció con los gritos de Merope haciendo eco en sus oídos. Ogden se colocó por la abertura e irrumpió en la senda principal, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, donde chocó con el caballo castaño lustroso montado por un hombre joven, de pelo negro y muy apuesto. Tanto él como la muchacha cabalgando a su lado en un caballo gris se desternillaron de la risa al ver a Ogden, que rebotó al chocar con el flanco del caballo y volvió a salir corriendo, con su levita flotando, cubierto de polvo de pies a cabeza . Creo que es suficiente, Harry dijo Dumbledore. Tomó a Harry por el codo y tiró de él.

Un momento después, ambos estaban elevándose como si no pesaran nada a través de la oscuridad, hasta que aterrizaron directamente de pie, de nuevo en la oficina de Dumbledore, ahora sombrías. ¿Qué pasó con la muchacha de la choza? Harry de inmediato, mientras Dumbledore encendía más lámparas con su varita. ¿Merope o como fuera que se llamara? Oh, sobrevivió dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio e indicando a Harry que también se sentaba. Ogden se mostró en el ministerio y volvió con refuerzos en quince minutos. Morfin y su padre intentan resistirse, pero ambos fueron vencidos, sacados de la choza y luego juzgados por el Wizengamot. Morfin, por ataque a Sorvolo, quien ya tuvo antecedentes de ataques a muggles, fue sentenciado a cinco años en Azkaban. porque había herido a varios empleados del ministerio, además de Ogden, además uno y medio año. ¿Sorvolo? Harry repitió extrañado. Así es dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo con aprobación.

Me alegra ver que estás teniendo al tanto. ¿Ese hombre era? El abuelo de Voldemort, sí dijo Dumbledore. Sorvolo, su hijo, Morfin y su hija Merope, fueron los últimos Gaunt, una familia de magos muy antigua caracterizada por una veta de inestabilidad y violencia que apareció a través de las generaciones a causa de su hábito de casarse entre primos. Falta de sentido común, junto con un gran gusto por la grandeza significaron que el oro de la familia fuera derrochado varias generaciones antes de que Sorvolo naciera. Como viste, él quedó en la miseria y la pobreza, con muy mal humor, una cantidad fantástica de arrogancia y orgullo, y un par de reliquias que no eran de su familia, sino que un bisabuelo HERPO DE FLU las adquirió para que no se quedaran en la miseria y les dijeron que eran del por qué que atesoraba tanto como su hijo y bastante más que su hija. Entonces Merope dijo Harry, inclinándose hacia delante en su silla y mirando fijamente a Dumbledore, así que Merope Profesor, ¿Qué significa que era la madre de Voldemort? Así es dijo Dumbledore. Y también parece que pudimos dar una mirada al padre de Voldemort. Me pregunto si lo notaste. ¿El muggle al que Morfin atacó? ¿El hombre a caballo? Muy bien dijo Dumbledore, contento. Sí, ese era Tom Ryddle padre, el apuesto muggle que solía salir a caballo y pasar cerca de la choza de los Gaunt, y aquel por el que Merope Gaunt tuvo una pasión ardiente y secreta. ¿Y terminaron casados? dijo Harry incrédulo incapaz de imaginar a dos personas entre las que más más improbable que surgiera amor. Me parece que estás olvidando dijo Dumbledore que Merope era una bruja.

No creo que sus poderes mágicos aparecieran para su beneficio cuando era aterrorizada por su padre. Una vez que Sorvolo y Morfin tuvieron seguros en Azkaban, una vez que estuvo sola y que fue capaz de dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades y de tramar su escape de la vida desesperada que había llevado por dieciocho años. ¿Puedes pensar en alguna medida que Merope podría haber tomado para que Tom Ryddle olvidara a su compañera muggle y se enamorara de ella en cambio? ¿La maldición Imperius? sugirió Harry ¿O una poción de amor? Muy bien. Personalmente, me inclino a pensar que usó una poción de amor. Estoy seguro de que podría haber sido más romántico y no creo que había sido muy difícil, persuadirlo de que tome un vaso de agua, algún día caluroso en el que Ryddle estuvo montando solo. En cualquier caso, unos meses después de la escena que acabamos de presenciar, el pueblo de Little Hangleton disfrutó de un escándalo tremendo. Imagina la charla que tendrá éxito cuando el hijo del señor se fue con la hija del vago, Merope. Pero el asombro de la gente del pueblo no fue nada comparado con el de Morfin. Había vuelto de Azkaban y esperaba encontrar a su hermana esperando obedientemente su regreso con la comida caliente servida en la mesa. Sin embargo, encontré todo lo que estaba cubierto por centímetros de polvo y su carta de despedida, explicándole lo que había hecho. Por todo lo que encontró, él nunca mencionó su nombre o su existencia de allí en adelante. El asombro alcanzado por su deserción puede haber contribuido a su muerte temprana o tal vez nunca había aprendido a alimentarse por sí solo. Azkaban había debilitado mucho a Sorvolo. ¿Y Merope? Ella murió, ¿No es cierto? ¿Voldemort creció en un orfanato?

Sí así es dijo Dumbledore. Debemos hacer bastantes conjeturas aquí, Harry, aunque no creo que sea difícil deducir que sucedió. Verás, unos meses después de su casamiento y huida, Tom Ryddle volvió a aparecer en la mansión en Little Hangleton sin su esposa. Hubo rumores en todo el vecindario de que había dicho haber sido "engañado" y "drogado". Lo que quiso decir, estoy seguro, es que había estado bajo un hechizo que ahora había terminado, aunque me atrevo a decir que no se arriesgó a usar esas palabras en particular por miedo a que pensaran que estaba loco. Cuando escuché lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, la gente del pueblo llegó a la conclusión de que Merope le había mentido a Tom Ryddle, pretendiendo que iba a tener un hijo y que él se había casado con ella por esta razón. Pero sí tuvo a su hijo. Pero no hasta un año después de que se casaran. Tom Ryddle la dejó mientras estaba embarazada. ¿Qué salió mal? Pregunté Harry ¿Por qué dejó de funcionar la poción de amor? Otra vez, son conjeturas dijo Dumbledore, pero creo que Merope, que estaba profundamente enamorado de su marido, no pudo continuar esclavizándolo por medios mágicos. Creo que elegió dejar de darle la bienvenida a la poción. Tal vez, atontada como estaba, había sido convencido a sí mismo de que para ese entonces él ya estaba enamorado de ella. Tal vez perdieron que se quedaría por el bien de su bebé. En ese caso, estaba equivocada en ambas cosas. Él dejó, nunca volvió a ver y nunca se preocupó por descubrir qué había sido de su hijo. El cielo afuera estaba negro como la tinta y las lámparas en la oficina de Dumbledore parecían brillar más que antes. Creo que eso es todo por esta noche Harry dijo Dumbledore después de un momento o dos. Sí, el profesor dijo Harry. Se enfrentaron, pero no se fue. Profesor ¿es importante saber todo esto sobre el pasado de Voldemort? Muy importante, según mi opinión dijo Dumbledore. ¿Y tiene algo que ver con la profecía? Tiene mucho que ver con la profecía. Está bien dicho Harry, un poco confundido, pero tranquilo a la vez. Se dio vuelta para irse, pero se le respondió otra pregunta, y regresó a darse vuelta. Profesor, ¿Puedo contarle a Monique, Ron y Hermione todo lo que me ha dicho? Dumbledore lo consideró por un momento y después dijo: Sí, creo que el señor Weasley y las señoritas Granger y Monique Flamel han probado ser dignos de confianza. Pero Harry, te voy a pedir que no le repitas nada de esto a nadie más. No creo que sea buena idea que se sepa cuanto sé, o sospecho, de los secretos de Lord Voldemort. No señor, me aseguraré de que sean solo Ron, Monique y Hermione. Buenas noches. Se dio vuelta otra vez, y estaba justo ante la puerta cuando lo vio. Reposando en una de las mesas de patas largas y delgadas en las que había tantos instrumentos delicados de plata, había un anillo de oro con una piedra negra, grande y partida. Profesor dijo Harry, mirándolo fijamente. Ese anillo ¿Sí? dijo Dumbledore. Estaba usándolo cuando visitamos al profesor Slughorn esa noche. Así es acordó Dumbledore. Pero no es profesor, ¿No es el mismo anillo que Sorvolo Gaunt le indicó a Ogden? Dumbledore incló la cabeza. El mismo ¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¿Siempre lo tuvo usted? No, lo conseguí muy recientemente dijo Dumbledore. Buenas noches. Se dio vuelta otra vez, y estaba justo ante la puerta cuando lo vio. Reposando en una de las mesas de patas largas y delgadas en las que había tantos instrumentos delicados de plata, había un anillo de oro con una piedra negra, grande y partida. Profesor dijo Harry, mirándolo fijamente. Ese anillo ¿Sí? dijo Dumbledore. Estaba usándolo cuando visitamos al profesor Slughorn esa noche. Así es acordó Dumbledore. Pero no es profesor, ¿No es el mismo anillo que Sorvolo Gaunt le indicó a Ogden? Dumbledore incló la cabeza. El mismo ¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¿Siempre lo tuvo usted? No, lo conseguí muy recientemente dijo Dumbledore. Buenas noches. Se dio vuelta otra vez, y estaba justo ante la puerta cuando lo vio. Reposando en una de las mesas de patas largas y delgadas en las que había tantos instrumentos delicados de plata, había un anillo de oro con una piedra negra, grande y partida. Profesor dijo Harry, mirándolo fijamente. Ese anillo ¿Sí? dijo Dumbledore. Estaba usándolo cuando visitamos al profesor Slughorn esa noche. Así es acordó Dumbledore. Pero no es profesor, ¿No es el mismo anillo que Sorvolo Gaunt le indicó a Ogden? Dumbledore incló la cabeza. El mismo ¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¿Siempre lo tuvo usted? No, lo conseguí muy recientemente dijo Dumbledore. Había un feo anillo de oro con una piedra negra, grande y partida. Profesor dijo Harry, mirándolo fijamente. Ese anillo ¿Sí? dijo Dumbledore. Estaba usándolo cuando visitamos al profesor Slughorn esa noche. Así es acordó Dumbledore. Pero no es profesor, ¿No es el mismo anillo que Sorvolo Gaunt le indicó a Ogden? Dumbledore incló la cabeza. El mismo ¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¿Siempre lo tuvo usted? No, lo conseguí muy recientemente dijo Dumbledore. Había un feo anillo de oro con una piedra negra, grande y partida. Profesor dijo Harry, mirándolo fijamente. Ese anillo ¿Sí? dijo Dumbledore. Estaba usándolo cuando visitamos al profesor Slughorn esa noche. Así es acordó Dumbledore. Pero no es profesor, ¿No es el mismo anillo que Sorvolo Gaunt le indicó a Ogden? Dumbledore incló la cabeza. El mismo ¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¿Siempre lo tuvo usted? No, lo conseguí muy recientemente dijo Dumbledore.

Unos días antes de que fuera a buscar a la casa de tus tíos, de hecho. ¿Eso sería cerca del momento en que se lastimó la mano, entonces, profesor? Sí, bastante cerca, sí, Harry. Harry dudó. Dumbledore estaba sonriendo. Profesor, ¿Cómo fue exactamente qué? ¡Es muy tarde Harry! Escucharás la historia en otro momento. Buenas noches. Buenas noches, Profesor pero no lo dejare así espere un momento en mi baúl tengo una poción que lo curara y le restablecerá el uso de su mano es una mezcla de tres sustancias que usted conoce muy bien está hecho de saliva de los tres animales más mágicos del mundo El dragón, El Ave Fénix y Unicornio, le garantizo que si se la administración correcta en cosa de una semana estará sano;

Como Hermione había predicho, los momentos libres de los sexto año no eran las horas de maravillosa relajación que Ron había anticipado, eran momentos en los que ambicionaban estar al día con la enorme cantidad de obligaciones que les quedaban. No solo estaban estudiando como si tuviesen exámenes diarios, sino que las mismas clases habían hecho más exigentes que nunca. gracias a el profesor Horace con su mayor experiencia y mejor humor que su tutor Snape explica más claramente los procesos y eso les facilita las cosas a todos. Los hechizos no verbales eran ahora exigidos, no solo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino también en Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

ella le respondio a mí estas corriendo por que no soy de tu casa pero recuerda lo que dijo el sombrero que colaboráramos entre todos, tus compañeros están tomando clases con tu servidora así como tu tomaste con Hermione o ya lo olvidaste y cuando gustes en la mesa de Fenix siempre serás bien recibido, recuerda que tú en realidad Tu eres un Fenix pero dejemos eso solo vine a decirle a Daphne que me haga el favor de avisar que hoy a la misma hora será la evaluación, los dejo que tengan buena tarde; Draco en que consiste esta, mira Daphne Harry designa tres miembros del primer círculo y el observador, y al final estos evaluadores dan un informe y si algún alumno falla en alguna de las tres materias y el método de traslado, oye pero dime que pasa si fallas en un detalle,

Monique por Defensa y Luna por Encantamientos; Cada vez que llamas a cada examen y le pides que hayan hecho un hechizo, Harry les dijo suficiente ya casi nos tendremos que apurar bien le dijo Hermione al grupo uno por uno miren Adrián Pucey tuviste fallas en Defensa y Traslado , Cassius Warrington tus fallas son Traslado, Transformaciones y Encantamientos, Harper Traslado, Defensa y Encantamientos, Lucian Bôle Traslado, y Defensa, Terence Higgs Traslado, Vaisey en Defensa y en ese rubro lamentablemente vas a tener que tomar dos semanas con Monique, Ginny se acercó y le dijo a Harry mira Dafne es la única del Grupo que pudo desarrollar muy bien todas las indicaciones y en Defensa fue la única que pudo desarrollar un hechizo nuevo mezclando uno propio y uno mío;

Una vez solos con Daphne le dijo Hermione mira amiga de acuerdo con tu resultado Harry te dirá algo, este le dijo mira tienes muy buena recomendación en el grupo y ya que tu evaluación resultó satisfactoria dinos condición es la intención que te motivo a querer unirte a estas clases; Mire Señor Potter en las vacaciones pasadas en mi casa mis abuelos, mis padres y mis hermanos mayores llegamos a la conclusión que el Quisquilloso declaración la verdad, habla con usted y por eso se acuerdan que con mis compañeros me acerque a pedir su apoyo y creo que me esforzó mucho o no es así Señorita Ginny; Harry interrumpió haber Daphne primero entre nosotros jamás nos hablamos de Usted segundo permíteme un momento, ella se quedó observando y Hermione le dijo mira Daphne a este nivel del grupo nos comunicamos en forma mental y apartir del lunes por separado de las 19:00 horas a 21 : 00 horas por dos semanas tiene que dominar ese método, en eso Harry recobro la atención y le dijo miren amigas hable con mis tutores y estos me autorizaron hasta las 24:00 horas así que tómense de las manos y yo guío.

este respondiendo en el propio idioma de este le mire Jafari desde que su amo la corrió por un error y después este y el hijo se murieron ella cayó en una depresión muy fuerte y un elfo amigo mío y tu servidor la hemos cuidado, me podría decir cual interés es el que le mueve a preguntar, no se moleste gran mago es que ella es la hija de mi hermana, no se preocupe ella está muy bien es la segunda Elfa libre del país y como tal ella se pone de acuerdo y ahora ella está vinculado con la Señorita Monique que es mi prometida; Continuaron y Daphne le pregunto a Harry que fue eso, Hermione le respondio mira amiga Harry es poliglota y habla todos los idiomas del mundo Mágico o no mágico, bien pasen Monique le dijo mira te esperamos en el lobby y tu entra y habla con tu familia y después nos avisas.

la siguiente en entrar era una joven de cabello castaño que irradiaba muchísimo poder. Y luego entro otra Monique a la cual se le distinguía un porte extranjero y al final entro un joven de lentes, pero con unos ojos de un verde impresionante que la Madre de Daphne le recuerdaon una compañera de sus épocas escolares.

mientras esta daba las explicaciones solo distinguió una luz dorada y cuando este regreso el padre de Daphne le preguntó qué es lo que hizo Joven y Daphne le corrigió mire Padre Harry le otorgaron la mayoría de edad ya hace un año y Harry le dijo que no hay problema ya Hermione le explico y si algún enemigo de su familia lanzare algún hechizo en contra de su casa este se revotara y si lo repite este lo golpearía y lo mandara al hospital; ya lo otro que venimos es para informarles que el día de mañana a esta hora los visitaran tres de mis tutores con el objeto de invitarlos a la Orden y ellos son Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin y Aberforth Dumbledore.

Al día siguiente era un alivio ir fuera y adentrarse en los invernaderos, estaban tratando con las plantas más peligrosas hasta ese entonces en Herbología, pero al menos permitían lanzar juramentos en voz alta si la Tentácula Venenosa los agarraba inesperadamente por detrás. Uno de los resultados de la enorme carga de trabajo y las frenéticas horas de practicar los hechizos no verbales fue que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban lejos de encontrar el tiempo para ir a visitar a Hagrid. Él había dejado de ir a las comidas en la mesa de profesores, una muy mala señal, y en las pocas ocasiones en que se habían cruzado con él por los pasillos o en los terrenos, misteriosamente no había logrado darse cuenta de su presencia o de escuchar sus saludos. Tenemos que ir y que nos explique, que está pasando se le ve preocupado nervioso, distante como si estuviese en otro mundo y Él no es así dijo Hermione, mirando a la enorme silla vacía de Hagrid en la mesa de profesores el sábado siguiente durante el desayuno. ¡Esta mañana tenemos las pruebas de Quidditch! dijo Ron. ¡Y se supone que necesitamosmos para estar practicando el hechizo Aguamenti para Flitwick! Mira Ron que a ti no se te dé, no quiere decir que no podemos ir nosotros. De todas las formas, respondió Ron, ¿Para qué expliquen? ¿Cómo vamos a decirle que odiábamos su estúpida asignatura? ¡No la odiábamos! dijo Hermione. Habla por ti mismo, yo no he olvidado todavía a los Escregutos de cola explosiva, dijo Ron siniestramente. Y te lo digo ahora, nos hemos escapado por poco. Harry intervino los Escreguto de cola explosiva de cola explosiva fue un experimento que se usó para la prueba de los tres magos y fue por eso y otras cosas como el Esfinge que se prohibió a los menores de 17 años el participar y Tú no lo entendiste hasta que viste los Dragones que trajo tu hermano, y da gracias que no te toco entrar en el laberinto de lo que tienes que agradecer puesto que dentro también había Acromántulas a las que tú les tienes terror, así que mejor quédate practicando tu hechizo de Aguamenti para Flitwick Mientras nosotros vamos a verle que le pasa no creo que este enfermo como dice Hermione yo creo que tiene una preocupación muy grande, Monique les pregunto no será que su hermano lo esté preocupando a todos me han contactado que cuando lo trajo le dio muchos problemas, Bueno contesto Luna pero si fuera Grawp la vez pasada cuando el llego Hagrid presento muchos golpes y ahora no lo veo con golpes hay que ir y pedirle una explicación de varias cosas ya que tampoco está asistiendo a sus clases, no se ha presentado a las clases de traslación, no se presenta a tomar alimentos y cuando pasa por donde nos encontramos pareciese que ni los vemos y si no me equivoco Harry este año no te ha mandado ninguna lechuza para que bajen a estar con él y las veces que hemos ido tanto Yo como Ginny no nos abre la puerta aunque lo acabásemos de ver entrar, Ginny confirma eso es cierto yo lo vi entrar y parecía como zombi; Bueno, ¿qué parece si después de la selección de los jugadores de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor-Fénix y terminada nos vamos a verlo y aseguró Harry?

Él también echaba de menos a Hagrid, y preguntarle por Grawp y de su avance para evitar dentro de su vida, Aunque las pruebas pueden durar toda la mañana, se ha presentado mucha gente. Se vio ligeramente nervioso al enfrentarse con el primer obstáculo de su capitanía. No sé por qué el equipo se hizo tan popular de repente. Oh, vamos, Harry, dijo Hermione, arrepentidamente impaciente. No es el Quidditch lo que es popular, ¡Eres tú! Nunca ha sido tan interesante y francamente, nunca ha sido más fascinante. Ron se atragantó con un gran pedazo de arenque ahumado. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de desdén antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia Harry. Todos sabemos ahora que tiene estado diciendo la verdad.

Harry pensó en el Gran Comedor creo que lo dicho por Hermione esto va a traer consecuencias, por lo que pidió ayuda a sus amigas, creo que voy a pedir su ayuda cuando bajemos al campo por lo que dices Hermione va muchos que no servirán y no quiero perder mi tiempo me interesa mucho ir a ver a Hagrid me ayudan claro que quieres que hagamos, bueno de acuerdo con lo que dice Hermione dijo que tendría una serie de candidatos al equipo que no es seguro ni tampoco de nuestras casas por lo que Deben ayudarme a detectarlos, Monique le replico Harry te apostaría que tendrían gente de hasta primer año. En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la revolución de las lechuzas del correo llegaron, descendiendo en picada a través de ventanas salpicadas de lluvia, rociando a todo el mundo con gotas de agua. Muchas personas estaban recibiendo más correo de lo habitual; padres ansiosos estaban deseosos por saber de sus hijos y para tranquilizarlos también de lo que estaba bien en sus casas. Harry no había recibido ninguna carta desde el inicio del curso, su único corresponsal estaba ahora en la propia escuela y aunque tenía la esperanza de que Lupin le escribiese ocasionalmente, hasta ahora había sido decepcionado. Se sorprendió bastante, por lo tanto, al ver una nevada y blanca Hedwig circulando entre todas las lechuzas marrones y grises. Aterrizó delante de él tendrá un gran paquete cuadrado. Un momento después, ¡Ja! dijo Harry pero fue directo y le dijo a Harry mira yo pienso que estas excesivamente ocupado debes pedirle a tus tutores Snape y Sirius que le hagan una visita de cortesía a tu Tío y lo convenzan a su forma muy particular de la realidad qué opinas, Harry le respondió y porque quieres que sean los dos, mira si solo se lo pides a tu padrino el hará cosas muy drásticas para convencerlo y ya con Snape este lo puede perder un poco pero si no me crees pregúntale al director y veras cual es la opinión de este que casi estoy segura que coinciden con la mía y el combustible distraída por una tercera lechuza aterrizando frente a ella, la cual portaba la copia del día de 'El Profeta'. Lo extendió apresuradamente y examinó la primera página. ¿Murió algún conocido? Ron con una voz decididamente despreocupada,

No, pero ha sufrido más ataques de Dementores, dijo Hermione. Y un arresto. Excelente, ¿Quién? dijo Harry, pensando en Bellatrix Lestrange. Stan Shunpike dijo Hermione. ¿What? dijo Harry, sobresaltado. Stanley Shunpike, cobrador del popular transporte mágico 'Autobús Noctámbulo', ha sido arrestado por sospecha de actividad Mortífaga. El Sr. Shunpike, de 21 años, fue apresado a la madrugada de anoche después de una redada en su casa en Clapham. Stan Shunpike, ¿Mortifago? dijo Harry, ¡No puede ser! Puede que estuviese controlando bajo la Maldición Imperius, dijo Ron razonando ve tú a saber no parece ser eso, dijo Hermione, que todavía seguía leyendo. La gente está aterrada, ¿Entraron que los padres de las gemelas Patil quieren que vuelvan a su casa? Y a Eloise Midgeon ya se la lucha. Su padre la vino a buscar anoche. ¡What! dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con ojos desorbitados. Pero Hogwarts es más seguro que sus propias casas, ¡Es obvio! Tenemos Aurores y todos esos hechizos protectores extra, ¡Y tenemos a Dumbledore! No creo que tengamos todo el tiempo, dijo Hermione en voz muy baja, echando una mirada hacia la mesa de profesores por encima de 'El Profeta'. ¿No se dieron cuenta? Su asiento estuvo vacío tan a menudo como el de Hagrid la semana pasada. Harry y Ron miraron a la mesa del personal. La silla del director estaba en efecto vacía. Ahora que Harry se ponía a pensar en ello, no había visto a Dumbledore desde su clase privada de la semana anterior. Creo que ha dejado el colegio para hacer algo con la Orden, dijo Hermione en voz baja. Quiero decir parece que va en serio, ¿No creen? Harry y Ron no respondieron, pero Harry sabía que todos estaban pensando lo mismo. Hemos tenido un horrible incidente el día anterior, cuando Hannah Abbott había sido llamada de la clase de Herbología para informarle que su madre había sido encontrada muerta. No habían visto a Hannah desde entonces. Cuando dejaron la mesa de Fénix cinco minutos después para dirigirse al campo de Quidditch, pasaron junto a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil. Recordando lo que Hermione había dicho sobre los padres de las gemelas, Patil se había quedado sin Hogwarts, Harry no se sorprendió al ver las dos mejores amigas que estaban susurrando juntas, con aspecto afligido. Lo que le sorprendió fue cuando Ron se movió al lado de ellas, Lavender le dio de repente un codazo a Parvati, quien miró alrededor y le dio a Ron una amplia sonrisa. Ron le guiñó un ojo, y devolvió la sonrisa de manera vacilante. Su paso se convirtió instantáneamente en algo más parecido a un pavoneo.

El tercer grupo era de Hufflepuff. Después de una hora, Harry había encontrado tres Cazadoras: Katie Bell, de vuelta al equipo después de una prueba excelente, un nuevo hallazgo llamado Demelza Robins, quien era especialmente buena esquivando Bludgers y Ginny Weasley, quien había destacado toda la competencia y marcado diecisiete tantos por añadidura. Aunque estaba complacido con su selección, Harry se quedó ronco de tanto gritar a los muchos que se quejaban y ahora estaba librando una batalla similar con los golpeadores rechazados. Esa es mi decisión final y si no se quitan del camino de los Guardianes les tendré que echar una maldición, bramó. Ninguno de los golpeadores elegidos tenía el viejo resplandor de Fred y George, pero aun así estaba razonablemente satisfecho con ellos: Jimmy Peakes, un chico del tercer año bajito, pero con el pecho ancho que se había arreglado para tener un chichón del tamaño de un huevo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry con una Bludgers golpeada ferozmente, y Ritchie Coote, que prácticamente debilucho, pero apuntaba bien. Se unió a Katie, Demelza y Ginny en las tribunas para ver la selección del último miembro del equipo. Harry había dejado deliberadamente la prueba de los Guardianes para el final, esperando tener un estadio más vacío y menos presión en aquellos a los que preocupaba. Harry echó un vistazo a Ron, quien siempre había tenido problemas con sus nervios, había esperado que había ganado su partido final el curso pasado le habría curado, pero aparentemente no: Ron tenía una delicada sombra verde en la cara. Ninguno de los cinco primeros aspirantes pudo parar más de dos goles cada uno. Para la decepción de Harry, Cormac McLaggen paró cuatro tiros de cinco. En el último, sin embargo, se disparó en la dirección totalmente opuesta, la multitud se rió y lo abucheó y McLaggen regresaron al suelo apretando sus dientes. Ron parecía listo para desmayarse mientras se subía en su Barredora 11. ¡Buena suerte! gritó una voz desde las gradas. Harry miró alrededor, así que se giró para ver la prueba de Ron.

No habían de preocuparse: Ron salvó uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco tiros uno tras otro. Encantado y resistiéndose a unirse a los vítores de la multitud con dificultad, Harry se volvió a McLaggen para decirle que, desafortunadamente, Ron le había vencido, para encontrarse con la cara roja de McLaggen diciéndole. Su hermana no lo necesitó realmente, dijo McLaggen amenazadoramente. Había una vena latiendo en su sien como la que Harry había admirado a menudo en Tío Vernon. Ella le facilitó tiros fácilmente. Tonterías, dijo Harry fríamente. Casi pierde un tiro. McLaggen avanzó un paso más hacia Harry, quien se mantuvo en su sitio esta vez. Dame otra oportunidad. No, dijo Harry. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad. Paraste cuatro. Ron paró cinco. Ron es Guardián, lo ganó justa y limpiamente. Desaparece de mi camino. Pensó por un momento que McLaggen podría pegarle, pero se contentaba con mostrar una fea mueca y se marchó furioso, gruñendo lo que sonaron como amenazas al aire. Harry se volvió para encontrar su nuevo y radiante equipo. Bien hecho, susurró. Volaste realmente bien Lo hiciste brillantemente, ¡Ron! Esta vez era realmente Hermione quien corría hacia ellos desde las gradas; Harry vio una lavanda saliendo del campo, agarrada del brazo con Parvati, con una expresión bastante satisfecha en su cara. Ron pareció extremadamente complacido, consiguió lo mismo y aún más alto de lo habitual, mientras que sonrió al equipo y Hermione. Después de fijar la hora para su primera sesión de práctica para el siguiente jueves, Harry, Monique, Luna, Margaret, Ginny y Hermione se despidieron del resto del equipo incluido Ron a quien mandaron a practicar el hechizo del Profesor Flitwick y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Hagrid. Un sol húmedo intentaba abrir paso a través de las nubes, y por fin había dejado de lloviznar. Harry se sintió bastante hambriento, esperaba que tuviera algo para comer en la casa de Hagrid.

Para la sorpresa de Harry, Hermione le mostró una profunda sombra rosa en el rostro en cuanto vio a un Ron retirarse lo que hizo sospechar de la falla de McLaggen su amiga algo tenía que ver. El gran Hipogrifo gris, Buckbeak, estaba atado delante de la cabaña de Hagrid. Chasqueó su afiladísimo pico mientras se acercaban y giró su enorme cabeza hacia ellos. Oh Dios, dijo Hermione nerviosamente. Aún está un poco asustado, ¿verdad? Vamos, tú lo has montado, ¿no es así? dijo Luna. Harry dio un paso hacia adelante y se inclinó delante del Hipogrifo sin perder contacto visual ni parpadear. Después de unos pocos segundos, Buckbeak se hundió en una inclinación también. ¿Cómo estás? le dijo Harry en voz baja, moviéndose hacia delante para acariciar su plumaje. ¿Extrañándolo? Pero tú estás bien aquí con Hagrid, ¿Verdad? ¡Hola! dijo una voz fuerte. Hagrid venía llegando, dando zancadas y cargando un saco de papas desde la parte trasera de su cabaña, traía puesto un gran delantal floreado. Su enorme sabueso jabalinero, Fang, estaba a sus talones. Fang dio un estruendoso ladrido y saltó hacia ellos. ¡Aléjense de él! Les arrancará los dedos ¡oh! Son ustedes Fang estaba saltando sobre Hermione y Luna, intentando lamer sus orejas. Hagrid se quedó de pie y los miró a todos por unos segundos, después giró y dio grandes pasos hacia su cabaña, ¡Oh cielos! dijo Hermione le vieron la expresión preocupada. No te inquietes por eso, dijo Harry severamente en este momento sabremos que sucede. Se produjo a la puerta y la golpeó estruendosamente. ¡Hagrid! ¡Abre la puerta, queremos hablar contigo! No hay sonido sonido alguno desde adentro. Si no abres la puerta, ¡La volaremos! dijo Harry sacando su varita. ¡Acosar! dijo Hermione conmocionada. No puedes ¡Claro que puedo! dijo Harry.

Apártense, Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada más, la puerta se abrió otra vez como Harry sabía que resultó y allí estaba Hagrid, frunciéndome el ceño y pesar el retraso floral, realmente alarmado. ¡Soy un profesor! bramó a Harry. ¡Un profesor, Potter! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de echar abajo mi puerta? Lo siento, señor, dijo Harry, enfatizando la última palabra mientras su varita se introducía dentro de su funda en su brazo. Hagrid lucía asombrado. ¿Desde cuándo me llamas 'Señor'? ¿Desde cuándo me dices 'Potter'? Oh, muy listo, gruñó Hagrid. Muy divertido Te ha burlado de mí, ¿no? Está bien, entren, pequeños es que tengo un problema Musitando con pesimismo, se apartó para dejarlos pasar. Hermione pasó apresuradamente detrás de Harry y después Pasaron Monique, Luna, Ginny y Margaret, pareciendo bastante asustadas. ¿Y bien? dijo Hagrid guturalmente mientras Todos se acomodaban y se sentaban alrededor de la enorme mesa de madera y Colmillo ponía su cabeza sobre la rodilla de Harry babeándole la túnica. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Siento que los he ignorado? ¿Piensan que estoy enfermo o mi hermano? No, dijo Harry inmediatamente. Queremos saber si algo te tiene preocupado y fuera de este mundo. ¡Te extrañamos! dijo Hermione. Me extrañan, Pregunto Hagrid. Si. Claro Te hemos hablado y ni cuenta te ha dado y tanto Luna como Ginny han estado tocando en tu puerta y no les ha querido abrir, y de acuerdo con Monique, Ginny, Margaret y Luna nos han dicho que en lo que va del mes no te ha presentado a dar tus clases, Hagrid preparando té en su enorme tetera de cobre, como en automático todo el rato. Finalmente puso de golpe tazas tan grandes como cubetas de té color caoba en frente de ellos y un plato con su típica tarta poco dura. Harry tuvo suficiente hambre hasta para comer la comida de Hagrid y tomó un trozo al instante. Hagrid, dijo Hermione tímidamente, cuando se unió a ellos a la mesa y comenzó a pelar sus patatas con una brutalidad que sugería que cada tubérculo le había hecho un gran daño personal, realmente queremos ayudar, ¿sabes? Hagrid dio otro gran bufido. Harry vio algunos mocos aterrizando en las patatas y estuvo agradecido por dentro que no se quedaran a cenar. cuando se unió a ellos a la mesa y comenzó a pelar sus patatas con una brutalidad que sugería que cada tubérculo le habíamos hecho un gran daño personal, realmente queremos ayudarte, ¿sabes? Hagrid dio otro gran bufido. Harry vio algunos mocos aterrizando en las patatas y estuvo agradecido por dentro que no se quedaran a cenar. cuando se unió a ellos a la mesa y comenzó a pelar sus patatas con una brutalidad que sugería que cada tubérculo le habíamos hecho un gran daño personal, realmente queremos ayudarte, ¿sabes? Hagrid dio otro gran bufido. Harry vio algunos mocos aterrizando en las patatas y estuvo agradecido por dentro que no se quedaran a cenar.

¡De verdad! dijo Hermione. ¡Pero si Tu no nos quieres hablar porque ya no confías en ninguno de nosotros! Si. Claro, dijo Hagrid otra vez. Hubo un sonido raro de capoteo y todos miraron alrededor: Hermione dejó escapar un diminuto grito y Margaret saltó de su asiento y corrió alrededor de la mesa alejándose del gran barril que había en la esquina que acababan de mirar. Estaba lleno de lo que parecían ser gusanos de treinta centímetros de largo, babosos, blancos y retorcidos. ¿Qué hijo, Hagrid? respondió Harry, tratando de sonar interesado que inquieto, pero soltando su tarta de roca al mismo tiempo. Solo larvas gigantes, dijo Hagrid. ¿Y crecen dentro del huerto de calabazas y requiero llenar el barril? dijo Monique con aprensión y por qué no te ayudamos mientras tu remueves la tierra nosotros podríamos recoger y como somos varios podríamos terminar de llenarlo más rápido. Bien hagámoslos y les explico no me lo van a creer, pero de todas maneras se los contare, dijo Hagrid. Recuerdas Harry que desde que conociste el platique que tenía una Acromantula y que éramos, si claro respondió Harry recuerda que nos mandaste hablar con ella; Así se me olvido bien pues resulta que está enferma y las lombrices son para alimentar a un Aragog. si claro respondió Harry recuerda que nos mandaste hablar con ella; Así se me olvido bien pues resulta que está enferma y las lombrices son para alimentar a un Aragog. si claro respondió Harry recuerda que nos mandaste hablar con ella; Así se me olvido bien pues resulta que está enferma y las lombrices son para alimentar a un Aragog.

Y sin avisar, estalló en lágrimas. ¡Hagrid! gritó Hermione, poniéndose de pie con un salto, corriendo alrededor del campo de calabazas por el camino largo para evitar pasar al lado del barril de los gusanos y poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus temblorosos hombros. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Es él tragó Hagrid, con sus ojos como escarabajos negros llorando mientras se enjugaba la cara con el delantal. Es Aragog creo que está muriendo se enfermó durante el verano y no mejora yo no sé qué haré si él si él ha estado junto por tanto tiempo. Hermione dio golpes en los hombros de Hagrid, sin saber qué decir. Harry le dijo recuerda amigo que nuestra amiga tiene como todos los seres vivos tienen un ciclo de vida y el tiempo de vida de nuestra amiga es de 65 a 70 años. Todas sabían cómo se encontraban Hagrid. Harry sabía que Hagrid tenía un fiero bebé de dragón como un osito de peluche, le había visto cuidando a Escregutos gigantes con ventosas y aguijones, intentado razonar con ese brutal medio hermano gigante, pero esta era quizás el más profundo y querido de sus amigos: la parlante araña gigante, Aragog, que moraba en lo profundo del Bosque Prohibido y de la que había escapado por poco cuatro años antes. ¿Hay algo hay algo que podamos hacer? respondió Hermione, aparte de lo que sugirió Monique. No lo creo, Hermione, se atragantó Hagrid, tratando de contener el flujo de sus lágrimas. Mira el resto de la colonia la familia de Aragog se comportan de una manera extraña ahora que está enfermo un poco impacientes Sí, creo que conoce un poco esa cara, No creo que sea seguro para nadie, menos para mí acercarse a la colonia en este momento Hagrid terminó, sonándose fuertemente la nariz en su delantal y mirando hacia arriba. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, Hermione significa mucho.

Después de eso, el ambiente mejoró prácticamente, aunque Harry y las chicas habían ayudado a juntar larvas gigantes para la araña gigante, Hagrid parecía dar por descontado que a ellos les había gustado hacerlo y volvió a ser el mismo de antes una vez más. Ah, siempre supe que les sería difícil medirme en sus horarios, dijo de forma brusca, sirviéndoles más té. También aunque hubiesen solicitado algunos Gira tiempos No podríamos haberlo hecho, dijo Hermione. Destruimos todas las existencias de Gira tiempos del Ministerio cuando estuvimos allí en el verano. Salió en 'El Profeta'. Ah, entonces bien, dijo Hagrid. No había forma de que lo hubiesen hecho lo siento, he estado, ya saben, El estado preocupado por Aragog y yo preguntaba si la profesora Grubby-Plank les había estado enseñando mejor A lo que los tres indicadores categóricamente que la Profesora GrubbyPlank, quien había sustituido a Hagrid unas pocas veces, era una profesora no tan buena con los animales y pareciese que con los animales peligrosos les demostraba cierto miedo, para cuando Hagrid los estaba despidiendo agitando la mano en el atardecer, peligrosamente alegre. Me muero de hambre, dijo Harry, una vez que la puerta se había cerrado tras ellos y estaban atravesando los oscuros y desiertos terrenos. Y tengo ese trabajo con Snape esta noche, no tengo mucho tiempo para la cena, mientras ingresaban al castillo, vieron a Cormac McLaggen entrando en el Gran Salón. era una profesora no tan buena con los animales y pareciese que con los animales peligrosos les demostraba cierto miedo, para cuando Hagrid los estaba despidiendo agitando la mano en el atardecer, parecía bastante alegre. Me muero de hambre, dijo Harry, una vez que la puerta se había cerrado tras ellos y estaban atravesando los oscuros y desiertos terrenos. Y tengo ese trabajo con Snape esta noche, no tengo mucho tiempo para la cena, mientras ingresaban al castillo, vieron a Cormac McLaggen entrando en el Gran Salón. era una profesora no tan buena con los animales y pareciese que con los animales peligrosos les demostraba cierto miedo, para cuando Hagrid los estaba despidiendo agitando la mano en el atardecer, parecía bastante alegre. Me muero de hambre, dijo Harry, una vez que la puerta se había cerrado tras ellos y estaban atravesando los oscuros y desiertos terrenos. Y tengo ese trabajo con Snape esta noche, no tengo mucho tiempo para la cena, mientras ingresaban al castillo, vieron a Cormac McLaggen entrando en el Gran Salón. una vez que la puerta se había cerrado tras ellos y estaban atravesando los oscuros y desiertos terrenos. Y tengo ese trabajo con Snape esta noche, no tengo mucho tiempo para la cena, mientras ingresaban al castillo, vieron a Cormac McLaggen entrando en el Gran Salón. una vez que la puerta se había cerrado tras ellos y estaban atravesando los oscuros y desiertos terrenos. Y tengo ese trabajo con Snape esta noche, no tengo mucho tiempo para la cena, mientras ingresaban al castillo, vieron a Cormac McLaggen entrando en el Gran Salón.

En el marco Harry cogió el brazo de Hermione y las demás se enfilaron detrás. ¿What? dijo Hermione a la defensiva. Si me lo preguntas, dijo Harry tranquilamente, McLaggen parece como si estuviera distraído. Y estaba parado justo enfrente de donde tú estabas sentada. Hermione se sonrojó. Oh, está bien, de acuerdo, yo lo hice, susurró. ¡Pero deberías haber escuchado la forma en la que estaba hablando acerca de Ron y Ginny! De todas las formas, tiene un temperamento desagradable, ya viste cómo reaccionó cuando no pudo entrar, tú no hubieras querido alguien así en el equipo. No, dijo Harry. No, supongo que es cierto. ¿Pero no fue eso deshonesto, Hermione? Quiero decir, eres una prefecta, ¿no es así? Oh, cállate, reacciona ella sonriendo con satisfacción. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? supuestamente Ron, reapareciendo en la entrada del Gran Comedor y algo intrigado. Nada, dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez y se apresuraron hacia Ron. El olor de la carne asada había hecho que el estómago de Harry rugiera de hambre, pero apenas había dado tres pasos hacia la mesa de Fénix.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **LOS ELEMENTOS**

¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore, y qué estaba haciendo? Harry vio al director solo dos veces en las semanas siguientes y en esas ocasiones le platico en la primera que tenía al parecer localizado dos puntos en que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera Horrocrux, que de acuerdo con sus salidas continuaría saliendo hasta confirmar sus sospechas y que en cuanto tuviese confirmación le avisaría, pero que le encargaba muchísimo la tarea que le había encomendado y que le prometía tener otra platica de una cosa que tenía que comentarle pero estaba viendo con su Padrino hasta donde se comentar.

Ahora, ocasionalmente aparecía en las comidas, y Harry estaba seguro de lo que andaba por la pista de un nuevo Horrocrux cuando pensaba lo que estaba yendo del colegio por días a veces. Dumbledore había dicho que las lecciones iban a llevar a cabo algo que tenía que ver con la profecía, pero cada que tenía un tutor este le daba una sorpresa con una nueva cosa que enseñale; Harry se había sentido alentado, confortado, y ahora se encontró un poco intrigado y le gustaría saber cómo iban las investigaciones y de qué era eso nuevo que le quería platicar ya que hasta el padrino de su familia tuvo que opinar. A mediados de octubre llegó la segunda salida a Hogsmeade del curso. Harry se había estado preguntando si estas salidas iban a seguir permisos, por todas las medidas de seguridad alrededor del colegio, y se alegró de que lleva un cabo; siempre era bueno salir del área del castillo por unas horas. Harry se despertó temprano la mañana del paseo, que amaneció tormentosa, y pasó el tiempo hasta el desayuno leyendo un libro de Pociones Avanzadas de la biblioteca privada que le otorgaron sus bisabuelos.

Prácticamente no se quedaba en la cama estudiando; ese comportamiento, como resolvió Ron acertadamente, era indecente en todos menos Hermione, quien era rara en ese sentido. Sin embargo, Harry pensaba que su libro de sus antepasados difícilmente podría ser considerado como unos libros de estudio.

Cuanto más leía Harry estos libros, más se dio cuenta cuánto había sido diferente contra los oficiales de la materia, no solo en las formas de hacer sino en la forma de lograr que elementos elementos dieran mejor resultado y demás cosas que ayudaban en la elaboración de las pociones, transformaciones o hechizos, y no solo a él sino a todo el equipo, pero mientras más leía los libros que le dieron sus bisabuelos y aunque se hizo el sable a Hermione esta seguía intrigada porque había variado tanto la magia en el paso del tiempo como hechizo en el que pegaba la lengua al paladar (que había usado dos veces, aplaudido por todos, en un desarmado Argus Filch.

Quizás el más útil de todos, Muffliato, un hechizo que impedía que los oídos de todos en los alrededores no pudiesen escuchar las conversaciones de ellos, para poder mantener conversaciones largas en clase sin que el resto escuche. La única persona que no tiene éxito bien sino era peligrosa Hermione, y aunque aprendí a hacer y le encontré la utilidad al grado de uso diario y se inquietaba con Harry diciéndole que tuviese cuidado que uno de esos hechizos podría ser para ataque o defensa como ya le había sucedido con el día que probo el primero con Ron grabando uno: Levicorpus (nvbl). Harry sabia eso tenía que significar "No verbal".

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, abrigándose con varias capas de los suéteres tejidos a mano de la señora Weasley y cargando capas, bufandas y guantes, al llegar al comedor. Hermione le pregunto ¿Por casualidad ya has hecho hechizos de ese libro? Harry que no que él se había comprometido y mira Hermione yo tengo palabra, yo compartiste y cada que veo diferencia te pongo notas al margen para cuando las vallamos practican en el salón de los menesteres, y si Hermione quieres investigar o comparar los hechizos que sacamos los harás en privado y de acuerdo con lo planeado por el conceso de la legión recuerdas.

Harry le frunció el entrecejo. ¿Siempre piensas lo peor? ¿Estas críticas los libros de mis ancestros? Bueno, sí y no, es importante porque definitivamente no ha sido aprobada por el Ministerio de Magia, dijo Hermione y Harry le mencionó que mira Hermione estuve comparando los libros con los que me dieron mis bisabuelos y las pociones son las mismas que están en ese libro que tenemos pero en este ultimo la formulación ha sido cambiada y al revisar en la biblioteca con libros de otra época también es diferente lo cual tu puedes verificar y los escritos al margen ya encontró varios en otro libro de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras; y si hay dos o tres que pueden causar daño pero esos los practicamos en privado en el cuarto de menesteres y solo los del equipo principal.

Levantando la botella de cerveza de mantequilla y dándole una mordida a su Yorkshire Pudding respondió Hermione ¿Quién dices que te dio el libro pues mira la biblioteca que tengo en mi baúl me la puso mi bisabuelo Solarius y ahora que me recuerdas el tema te diré que Mi padre dijo Harry? Lo que me recuerda que él también lo hizo el que le aplicó a Ron, ¿Qué? Ron y Hermione al unísono Mi padre usó ese hechizo dijo Harry había visto a su padre usar ese hechizo sobre Snape, pero nunca les conté a Ron y Hermione sobre esa excursión particular en el Pensadero. Ahora, no obstante, se le tendrá una posibilidad extraordinaria. A lo mejor tu padre lo usó, Harry, pero él no fue el único. Hemos visto mucha gente usarlo, por si se te había olvidado. Balancear gente en el aire, hacerla flotar en el aire, soñolienta. Harry la miro fijamente. Con una sensación enfermiza, el también registró el comportamiento de los Mortifagos en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Harry y su padre solo estaban bromeando. Hermione menciona que es el resultado, entonces es que si tu padre lo usa y los Mortifagos también quiere decir que es un hechizo de esa época.

Voy a la biblioteca para ver cuando se hizo por primera vez ¡No sé de donde sacas eso! dijo Harry, ¿o no? Mientras dijeron eso, Harry grabó que su padre había sido de sangre pura, ya se preocupó por eso más tarde, No todos los Mortifagos pueden ser de sangre pura, ya no hay tantos magos de sangre pura dijo Hermione yo creo que son todos mestizos que pretenden ser puros. Solo odian a los nacidos de muggles, estarían contentos de que Tú y Ron se unan.

¡Nunca me dejarían ser un Mortifago! dijo Ron indignado, ¡Todos en mi familia hijo "traidores a la sangre! ¡Para los Mortifagos eso es tan malo como ser hijo de muggles!

Y les encantaría tenerme a mí dijo Harry recuerda Hermione que el propio Lord Voldemort es mestizo. Este comentario hizo reír a Ron; hasta Hermione sonrió, pero Ginny llego y desvió la atención. Hola Harry, tengo que darte esto. Era un rollo de pergamino con el nombre de Harry escrito sobre él en una letra sencilla, familiar. Gracias Ginny ¡Es la próxima lección de Dumbledore! les dijo Harry al Grupo, desenrollando el pergamino y leyendo rápidamente su contenido.

¡El domingo a la noche! de pronto se con ligereza y feliz. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Hogsmeade, Ginny? Invita a Margaret les dijo. Voy con una prospección, tal vez los veo ahí respondí ella, pero le diré a Margaret que, si quiere ir con Ustedes o si ya tiene otro plan, una miren ahí viene ella, saludando con la mano mientras se acercaba.

Filch estaba parado en la puerta principal de roble como siempre, cotejando los nombres de los alumnos que tenían permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. El proceso fue todavía más largo que lo normal ya que Filch chequeaba a todo el mundo tres veces con su Sensor de Secretos. La caminata en Hogsmeade no fue agradable. Harry se envolvió con su bufanda la parte baja de la cara; lo expuesto se vio rápidamente entumecido.

El camino a la aldea estaba lleno de estudiantes doblados ante el viento despiadado. Más de una vez Harry se preguntaba si no hubieran disfrutado más tiempo en la cálida Sala Común, y cuando finalmente llegaron a Hogsmeade y vieron que la tienda de bromas de Zonko había estado cerrada y tenían un letrero que anunciaba que esta próximamente se convertiría en una sucursal de Bromas Weasley, Harry lo solicitó como una confirmación de ese viaje no estaba destinado a ser divertido. Ron señaló con una mano gruesamente recubierta de guantes hacia Honeydukes, que estaba abierta, y Harry y Hermione subieron los escalones yendo hacia la tienda abarrotada.

Gracias a Dios dijo Ron temblando cuando entraban y se sentían envueltos en un aire cálido, con perfume a caramelo. ¡Quedémonos aquí toda la tarde! ¡Harry, mi chico! dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Oh no musito Harry. Los tres se dieron vuelta y se toparon con el profesor Slughorn, y agarraba un bolso de piña cristalizada, y ocupaba al menos un cuarto de la tienda.

Harry, ¡Ahora no quiero que pierdas la pequeña cena que tengo programada para el próximo sábado le explico Slughorn, A la señorita Granger le encantan, ¿no es así? Si dijo Hermione son realmente interesantes, Monique le pregunto profesor cual es la causa de que en la primera reunión fuimos invitados cerca de sesenta alumnos ya la fecha no somos ni veinte querida responder Slughorn en la primera invitación convoco a los alumnos que sus padres o algún día familiares de ellos fueron parte del club o ellos en el trascurso del ciclo académico los veo que destacan y al irlos conociendo mi viaje dando cuenta que ellos ya no tienen el nivel de sus antepasados o ellos mismos no tienen el nivel mínimo para destacar en un futuro .

Entonces, ¿vienes Harry? pregunto Slughorn. Bueno, solo he faltado una profesora y usted sabe por qué fue por una clase con el director ¿Qué tal el sábado por la noche? No es posible practicar con este clima Si puedo, profesor, esa noche no tengo nada programado así que ahí estaré, ya que la cita con el profesor Dumbledore es este domingo, bien hijo tendrá una nueva invitada la Señorita Dafne Grangeas perdón pregunto Monique no fue la joven de Slytherin la reunión pasada, efectivamente, pero en esa ocasión Harry no estuvo.

Salieron hacia las tres escobas y en ese momento todos distinguimos por el camino se dirigiendo así ellos tres figuras y fue Gabrielle quien primero supo quiénes eran los tres que se aproximaron y gritando salieron como de rayo hacia ellos Fleur y de un salto se colgó de su cuello, Bill la tomo de las axilas y la hizo girar como trompo, mientras Charlie le plantaba un beso a Hermione y esta se puso roja como una manzana ya que era la primera vez que recibí una demostración de amor en público a lo que Charlie le menciono linda te acuerdas que te dije que cuando sé lo que dijiste a mis Padres lo que hice, así que ya les comentaste y bueno ya conoces a Mamá pero Papá la convenció rápido; que bien ahora solo me queda ver que dicen tus Padres.

Ah dijo Luna por eso no te preocupes solo te van a pedir que lo lleves a tu casa antes de navidad, porque Harry tiene otros planos para todos nosotros, aunque todavía no los maduros, como sabes eso si apenas lo estaba pensando, perdón Harry, pero mientras hablabas con Slughorn tu Abuela me dijo algo de las navidades ni ella está segura de que es lo que vas a decidir, pero dados que será maravilloso, pero termina de madurarlo y ya nos dirás.

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenían Ron por lo que de inmediato lo cuestiono y este le responde miren amigos estoy preocupado por lo de los Padres de Padma y Patil Parvati Oh, miren tu tampoco te preocupes Ron ellas no se irán Alguien que sabe dados que un brujo los convencerá, cuando Hermione le preguntó a donde deseaba ir después.

Regresemos a Las Tres Escobas dijo Harry Allí estará temblando. Nuevamente se envolvieron con las bufandas alrededor de las caras y salieron de la tienda de dulces. El viento frío era como cuchillos sobre las caras. La calle no estaba muy transitada, nadie se preocupaba en charlar, solo se apuraban en llegar a sus destinos. La excepción eran dos hombres parados delante de ellos, justo delante de la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Uno de ellos era muy alto y flaco; escudriñando a través de sus gafas empañadas por la lluvia, Harry reconoció al cantinero como uno de sus Tutores el hermano de Albus, Aberforth quien de inmediato lo reconoció y le hizo la indicación que revisara a su interlocutor.

A medida que Harry, Monique, Luna, Ron y Hermione se acercaban, el cantinero se ajustó más su capa alrededor del cuello y se alejó caminando, dejando al hombre bajito tomando torpemente algo en sus brazos. Estaban poca distancia de él cuando Harry se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre. ¡Mundungus! El hombre de piernas cortas con el pelo largo, desordenado y del color del jengibre dio un salto, Oh, hola Harry dijo Mundungus Fletcher, con una disconforme puñalada en el aire Bueno, no sé por qué y se caen un portafolio antiguo, el cual se abrió, liberando lo que parecía toda la vidriera de una tienda de chatarra. Y comenzó a rasguñar el piso para recuperar el contenido de la maleta con toda la apariencia de un hombre que se quería ir de allí. ¿Está vendiendo esto? pregunto Harry, mirando como Mundungus levantaba objetos que lucían sucios. Oh Bueno Hay que vivir de algo dijo Mundungus ¡Dame eso! Ron se había agachado y levantado algo plateado. Espera, esto luce familiar ¡Gracias! dijo Mundungus, arrebatándole el cáliz de la mano de Ron y meciéndolo de nuevo en su maleta Bueno, los veré a todos en ¡Auch! Harry había empujado a Mundungus contra la pared del bar por la garganta. Sosteniéndolo con una mano, desenfundó su varita. ¡Acosar! chillo Hermione.

Tomaste eso de la casa de Sirius dijo Harry, quien estaba casi nariz con nariz con Mundungus y respiraba un olor desagradable a tabaco viejo y alcohol. Eso tenía escrito "Familia Black" encima. Yo no ¿Qué? masculino rápidamente Mundungus, quien lentamente se estaba poniendo violeta. ¿Qué hiciste, volviste la noche que desaparecieron los dos hermanos y vaciaste el lugar? gruño Harry. Yo no ¡Dámelo! ¡Harry, te juro que lo que traigo después de todo si es mal cambiado, pero no es de los negros, mencionado Mundungus seguía cambiando de color, ahora a azul. Hubo un ¡bang !, y Harry identificó que sus manos volaban a la garganta de Mundungus. Jadeando y mascullando.

le grito mira es todo lo que se sacó de la casa solo esto te digo Mundungus y movió su mano de la cual solo se vio una mano de oro que se introducía a la cabeza de este y sacaba unas hebras plateadas y Harry le dijo con furia ni Albus o cualquier otro mago de la Orden del fénix te puede reponer lo que te quitó nuca entraras al cuartel más en tu vida la orden te dio su confianza y tú la defraudado por lo que mi padrino tomo de tu cabeza son todos los secretos que tenías en ella de la Orden así como su ubicación y ese será tu castigo que él te impone ahora te dejo ir, se oyó un ¡crack! Y desaparecido Harry perdón Tonks, pero me arias el favor de devolver todo a la casa y yo reporto esto con mis Tutores.

Deberían ir a algún lugar caliente. Ella los miró mientras entraban a Las Tres Escobas. En el momento que estaban adentro, Harry llamo a Hermione ya Monique y les dijo que les parece si vamos al único rincón aquel más alejado. Y para que quieras ir a ese sitio pregunto Hermione, pues como dije es en el único lugar donde los asistentes no nos escuchan y tengo algo urgente que platicarles.

Fue Hermione la que les comunico al resto del grupo que había olvidado que requería tinta y Monique le había falta papel por lo que irían a buscarlo y que mientras ellos regresaban fuesen pidiendo unos chocolates calientes y algo caliente de alimento y que irían con Harry

Salieron directo a la Casa de Té de Madame Puddifoot y cuando llegaron madame les dijo queridos solo tengo mesas para dos y en aquella esquina podría ponerles un banquito adicional para que no esté estorben al paso bueno pero denos algo caliente por favor, enseguida y con una señalaron la mesera les sirvió un Té a los tres con cara de extrañeza ya que no acostumbraban servir más que parejas, por lo que de inmediato fue a consultar a la Señora Puddfoot que pasaba ahí, a lo que la Dueña solo le responde debe estar tan lleno las tres escobas y hace tanto frio que solo recurrieron a nosotros.

Harry ya para ese momento había colocado un Mufiato a su alrededor de ellos y de inmediato les dijo miren El Director me pidió que solo a Ustedes le enseñaron un hechizo que se llama **Deprehensionem Magicae Nigrae** y es para poder detectar las cosas en que se ha usado magia Obscura y nos servirá para detectar los Horrocrux y es una magia sin varita y como Ustedes saben a Ron no se le dan muy bien los hechizos no verbales es por eso que no podría decirlo delante de Él ya ven cómo se siente, y Como piensas Darnos la clase Harry preguntó Hermione y Monique fue la que respondió fácilmente Hermione últimamente Ron entrena Quidditch más de la cuenta con Parvati Patil, y con su amiga Cho Chang, casi todas las tardes después de la última clase.

Bien y nosotros podríamos practicar en la sala común de la casa ya que es sin varita y eso ustedes dos ya lo dominan, solo tengo que pedirle al director algo que está en su despacho y fue utilizado con magia oscura, Harry les dijo oigan que bonito esta este lugar, Hermione le dijo a Monique lo debes traerlo algunas salidas la pasaran padre yo ya vine con Charley y la pasamos muy padre ya que una vez que te sirven las tarifas se llenan solas y al final te cobran solo lo que has consumido bien vámonos pues tenemos que ir a comprar lo de la papelería oye Harry vámonos de aquí a la tienda de papelería.

La tres escobas y con la nevada que está cayendo nadie nos notara, así lo hicieron y cundo Ron volteo a ver con quien habla Luna los vio sentados y Hermione le dijo a Ron si vas enserio con la gemela pórtate correctamente, ahora terminemos de comer y regresemos al colegio que no hay mucho a donde ir con este frio; Por lo que todos apuraron y se desvanecieron y aparecieron en la entrada del Colegio y pasaron la revisión de Argus Filch

Y corrieron al lobby de entrada cuando oyeron que en la entrada de este se encontraban los profesores Severus y Sirus y que parecían que esperaban a alguien que estaban parados en la entrada el profesor Severus les hizo señas que siguieron a la sala de menesteres una vez en ella tanto uno como el otro pusieron barreras anti escuchas por lo que Hermione les dijo perdón maestros si nos gustan nosotros podemos poner un mufiato que nadie escuchara nada de lo que aquí se hable, quien lo puede poner pregunto Severus, Usted diga quién y esta lo hacerse.

Severus se giró y los vio a todos y termino diciendo a ver Señorita Margaret esta sin inmutarse levanto su varita y al bajarla se distinguió un rayo lila y le dijo listo Profesor, ambos profesores les pidieron que tomasen asiento y cuando estos lo hicieron Sirius le pregunto Ahijado son todos los de tu grupo principal, a lo que este contesto solo falta aquí Gabrielle que fue a la lechucería a ponerle una nota a su novio, porque Severus responde nos puede hacer el favor de convocarla correcto en los servicios permítanme vamos a hacer una lista y después vendrán tus tutores y les explicanos;

Primero los enlistaremos veamos a Harry, Monique, Hermione, Padma, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Margaret, Hermione, Parvati, Daphne, Gabrielle; perdón a las últimas sus novios forman parte de este círculo, Harry le responde si están porque, mira Harry lo que sucede es que todos tus tutores tenemos una duda y queremos aclararla y para eso requiere que tu grupo este completo, bien nos falta el novio de Parvati quien es, esta contesto el prefecto Roger Davies, el de Daphne, ella responde por el momento no tengo, y tu Gabrielle es George Dodge, y Hermione les dijo es Charly pero él es de su esquipo. Bien ya los anotamos esperemos al resto de tus tutores; Perdón y porque a Margaret no le preguntaron, Sirus hijo de todos nosotros es sabido que ella es la novia de tu primo.

Cuando se giraron para ver la decoración de la sala vieron que en ella había una mesa de unos 50 centímetros de ancho en forma de media luna con unas sillas provenzal con el asiento en dorado y eran doce y justo enfrente se tenía una mesa recta más chica con solo 10 sillas, y cuando Hermione iba a preguntar todos notaron que en esa mesa estaban sentados del lado derecho al centro los tutores mágicos (Albus, Ariadna, Aberforth, Minerva y Filius) y del lado izquierdo los cuatro tutores físicos (Alice, Sirius Severus y Lupin) y al lado del director a su izquierda, vieron el Señor Olivander y ellos se registraron la cuenta de ellos y se encuentran acomodados en un orden específico.

Albus tomo la palabra y les dijo miren jóvenes esta reunión representa para nosotros una duda muy fuerte y permítanme explicarme mejor, como es sabido por todos Ustedes por medio de Harry quien está de acuerdo con las pláticas que tuvo con él, se de primera mano que este ya les comento lo de sus próximas vacaciones y estas le fueron autorizadas por su padrino y pueden ir a varios de Ustedes en especial la Señorita Monique.

Varias plataformas que hemos tenido los aquí presentes y en algunas de las últimas reuniones con las que hemos tenido con sus padres en lo que va del año escolar y en algunos casos también he recibido lechuzas donde algún padre o madre me cuestionan si se si en estas irán sus hijos; Por lo que como ninguno tenemos una respuesta que dar y estamos seguros que ni el propio Harry tendrá una respuesta clara y convincente.

Y como nosotros si estamos determinados de la situación real del estado de la guerra por lo que queremos evaluar sus varitas y que nos una demostración, por lo que le pedimos al Señor Olivander que revise todas y cada una, al llegar Harry le dijo a mí permite las dos, para algunos les entrego unos frasquitos con una crema de color fiusa y les dijo que tienen problemas de pulir con ella sus varitas hasta que quedaran como cuando las compre en.

Bien les dije Sirius ahora tienen esta semana y el próximo sábado requerirán estar listos para un duelo controlado con el mínimo de daño, pero si pueden usar los hechizos que se les ocurran y recuerden en fortificar sus defensas y que sus oponentes de duelo seremos nosotros a su elección.

Pueden elegir a Augusta, Alastor, Tonks, Kingsley, Frank, Adrián Delacour, Nicolás Flamel, Hagrid, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charly, Fleur, Apolline, Avy, Alice y Elphias Doge, y todos los Dumbledore; Ustedes deciden, todos sus contrincantes estamos afectados que serán una competencia limpia y de mucho conocimiento para ambos bandos, no se les olvidemos pulir sus varitas y los esperamos el sábado a las 10:00 donde el resto de sus compañeros les pondremos un ejercicio que les llevara todo el día y el domingo.

Esta tendrá verificación en todo el colegio, los invernaderos y el lago negro y las torres en todo este recorrido los profesores que los cuidarán solo les estará prohibido el séptimo piso les exigirán entregar unas tarjetas de avance para cada nivel de defensa contra las artes oscuras cada grado escolar tiene que completar 50 niveles en dos días la idea es ver en qué punto de daño los dejo su antigua maestra de Defensa. Que tengan buena noche.

Cuando el grupo de la legión se vio solo comentaron entre ellos el objetivo de su prueba y después el del resto de los alumnos, para lo nuestro es fácil saber cuál es el objetivo mencionado Hermione si creemos que es fácil de explicar dijeron Luna y Monique, bueno responder Dafne si es sencillo por favor explíqueme; pues mira tómalo con calma le respondio Harry mira todos aquí conocemos a Tom ha regresado y cada día toma más fuerza pues bien tanto mi Padrino como mis ancestros y los de los Dumbledore no están de acuerdo en que en las vacaciones de fin de curso me autorizo tenerlas libres y que fuesen en el mundo real.

Si responde bien pues todas las personas que tienen aquí junto con los nombrados viven en estos tiempos y como muchos de sus padres tienen dudas de este grupo preparado para lo que es el mundo actual, por lo que con este evento buscaran probarnos en nuestra preparación, eso es correcto responder Monique y Neville ya coro, pero recuerden no estaremos enfrentados solo a brujos sino a nuestros maestros y familiares.

Neville dijo y no por que vean a mi abuela ya muy mayor se fien ella está en un alto nivel mágico; Monique les indico y aunque Ustedes alguna vez hayan visto a mis padres ya mis tíos actuar son excelentes magos y brujas y recuerden que tanto mi tía como Fleur son Velas, Harry dijo que tendremos una reunión mañana en la noche donde cada uno presente cinco opciones de candidatos y entre todos decidiremos que tantas posibilidades tenemos.

Luna les dijo y del resto de los compañeros de la escuela debe ser porque queda poco tiempo para los Timos y los Éxtasis y por lo que hemos escuchado el Profesor Dados negros que muchos de los compañeros no están a la altura del nivel que devén y lo más seguro es lo que están poniendo hechizos de defensa y ataque en cada nivel del programa del año en que se encuentran y de donde se atoren dividido a los de cada nivel y nos piden ayuda a nosotros para nivelarlos, bien vallamos a dormir y meditemos con cuidado nuestras listas.

Al llegar a la sala común Monique les hizo señas a Harry, Hermione, y Luna que se esperaran una vez que solo ellos quedarían esta les hicieron una seña que se acomodarán frente a la chimenea que era de su agrado y se acomodaron, ya una vez todos en sus lugares esta tomo su varita y puso un mufiato, diciendo perdón Hermione, pero creo que en este momento es necesario, no te apures si es sobre lo que estaba viendo así lo creo.

Bueno, dijo Luna y de que trata, Monique les pregunté no sé si todos ustedes saben que en la academia yo tenía una variedad y Harry me regalo una que tiene mi unión con la naturaleza y pienso que es la que debo usar para esta prueba ya que me siento muy cómoda con ella, todos asintieron.

Harry les dijo pues yo estoy pensando solo usar mis manos, Hermione le respondio y crees que puedas, Monique le respondio amiga si vieras lo que puedes hacer y todavía no nos enseña, a lo que Luna le cuestiono Harry y piensas que usaras lo aprendido por tus ancestros lo del ultimo visto en el ministerio yo creo que sí, Harry y donde nos juntamos mañana pregunto Hermione, yo diría que en la sala de menesteres y por cierto ustedes tres creen que las compañeras que no incluyen a sus novios se ofendan, Luna responda no lo creo recuerden que ellos dos terminaron este sábado y ellos están específicamente de esto, vallamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente al estar terminando el desayuno se oyó el tintineo de la copa en la mesa de profesores y este les dijo a todos se les informa que el día sábado y domingo se suspenderán las clases y cada casa se formara por grado a un lado de la casa del profesor Hagrid y debajo del banderín de cada una, en ese lugar afectado los jefes de casa asistida por tres alumnos que ya fueron seleccionados, este evento consiste en medir sus habilidades por nivel y por su grado académico en la materia en que por circunstancias ajenas al Colegio se vieron afectadas en su mayoría solo quedan excluidos los que tomaron iniciativa por su cuenta,cada grado reconocido una tarjeta y en ella contiene un hechizo de defensa o ataque según su propio grado si lo efectúan bien avanzaran y se les irán dando tarjetas hasta que compitan el nivel en que se suponen que deben estar.

Si no lo alcanzan se les asignaran clases especiales hasta que se nivelen, este torneo es voluntario si alguno cree o piensa que perdería el tiempo pues dedíquese a lo que guste solo tiene obligación de pasar lista a la primera hora mañana y tarde en las áreas de la escuela solo tiene acceso a sus salas comunes sin dormitorios ni ningún otro lugar del castillo, espero haya tenido claro.

Conforme fueron llegando a clases con los jefes de sus casas cada casa se animó a preguntarle a estos cual era el motivo del concurso y cada uno fue explicando Severus en su particular forma en cada clase d les dijo miren jóvenes de acuerdo con lo que nos informó el Profesor Black su nivel no alcanzaría en muchos de los casos de ustedes el nivel requerido los más graves son sus compañeros de sexto Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, los dos primeros en sus exámenes de Timo no aprobaron ninguno y la Señorita recientemente con la mínima calificación, es por esta razón que la junta de Profesores decidimos evaluar este concurso con el objeto de ver hasta qué nivel están y preparar un programa de regularización, les indicará qué alumnos de nuestra casa ayudarán en la evaluación,les aclaro que son de sexto pero ninguno de los del séptimo estarían a su nivel si no me equivoco hay un alumno de 7 ° en nuestra casa que lo puede constatar.

Horace Slughorn sus clases de ese día les explico a las dos casas que esto era motivado por las clases que impartían la difunta Dolores Umbriged y que eso había provocado en todos los grados estuviesen muy bajos en esa materia y que por cada casa alumnos alumnos que , si estuvieran en un nivel de grado que colaborarían en la prueba, y solo en la clase de 6 ° la Señorita Pansy le pregunto y quien en nuestra casa está en un nivel del grado en que esta.

Horace solo sonrió y le dijo creo en mi opinión que Usted es de las menos indicadas para esa pregunta pero le pido a su compañera Daphne Grangeas le dé una muestra y veamos usted como responde pasen aquí al frente y yo pondré una barrera de protección al resto del grupo para evitar que haya accidentes de acuerdo Señoritas cuando gusten Daphne de inmediato lanzo el hechizo por lo que tenía el sobrenombre de la dama de hielo y todos los demás alumnos vieron que ella era cubierta por una campaña como de humo de plata y aunque Pensamiento utilizo un arsenal de hechizos sin dificultad en la escuela sino aprendidos en su casa de sus padres estos nunca tocaron a nadie solo eran absorbidos por la nube de plata y los aros de hielo se fueron serrando hasta dejarla completamente congelada,Cuando esta cayó al suelo Daphne dejo de mover su varita y la cúpula se desvaneció, Horace Slughorn con un movimiento de su varita le regreso la temperatura a su nivel y esta se incorporó y viendo a su compañera con ojos de odio se vio a su asiento .

Monique con calma le dijo compañera parece que a pesar de que ya en varias ocasiones le hemos detectado que aunque sus padres le han enseñado varios hechizos fuera de la norma parece que usted no cambia y no aprende que nunca tendrá el nivel de enfrentarnos, su complejo de sangre pura pero permítame informarle que ninguno de sus padres lo son las dos casas a las que usted pertenece son mestizas si no pregúnteles a sus padres, esta al escuchar esas palabras quiso lanzar el hechizo Imperio y este reboto en una cúpula dorada que envolvía a Monique dándole de lleno a la autora, situación que Harry aprovecho y le dijo el orden que el sábado y domingos se inscriba en el concurso esta asintió con la cabeza y se envió, Horace Slughorn le preguntó a Harry que había sucedido y este explico lo que intento Pansy y que él había aprovechado.

Con los demás Profesores, aunque hubo cuestionamientos no hubo ningún incidente, durante la comida Albus le cuestionó a Harry lo que le llegó a Horace, le explico la intención de Pensamiento de pensamiento un hechizo de una de las maldiciones imperdonables sobre su prometida y que el solo aprovecho la coyuntura y le ordeno que tomara el curso.

Esa noche a las 19:00 horas en la sala de menesteres se vio el grupo y cuando se vieron todos los que habían visto una mesa redonda y en el centro se vieron leer sus nombres con sus tres candidatos: Harry (Albus, Nicolás, Apolline,) ; Monique (Ariadna, Minerva, Alice), Hermione (Aberforth, Augusta, Avy), Ron (Lupin, Tonks, Adrián), Luna (Charly, Molly, Fleur), Margaret (Elphias, Charley, Bill), Neville (Lupin, Sirius , Molly), Ginny (Minerva, Augusta, Kingsley), Padma (Arthur, Severus, Frank), Parvati (Kingsley, Frank, Adrián), Daphne (Avy, Hagrid, Elphias), Gabrielle (Lupin, Tonks, Bill).

De inmediato Hermione preguntó si alguno traía los mismos nombres en sus listas, a los que respondieron que en esencia todos ya habían revisado sus listas de cinco nombres como lo acordado pero que no entendían porque el tablero ya habían eliminado a dos de sus listas, cuando sin que ellos se hubiesen percatado detrás de ellos en forma etérea estaban los cinco ancestros de Harry y los cinco de los Dumbledore, cuando Carolinus les mencionao queridos jóvenes de acuerdo con su elección nosotros estamos presentes presentando sus mejores opciones, Merlín les comento recuerden que algunos Traen varitas de su conexión con la naturaleza y requieren cuidado de ese aspecto y para Harry en especial en opinión con la fuente de la antigüedad están en total acuerdo contigo y para tu combate principal recuerda tus últimas lecciones desvaneciéndose,todos se quedaron callados y seguimos su lista y la del tablero y Luna fue la primera en decir por lo que veo en mi los eliminados de mi lista de los más sencillos, a lo que respondimos todos estamos de acuerdo contigo dejémoslo así.

De inmediato el tablero se puso en una pared y enmarcado con un escudo de la escuela y al lado de cada nombre un pequeño escudo en representación con sus familias, el de Harry y Monique ostentaban todos los que traían en sus dedos menos el regalo de su padrino ni el compromiso, y había varios que llamaban la atención; Hermione tenía una mandíbula y cada diente era una runa distinta y este por detrás tenía un collar de esmeraldas.

Margaret representaba un intrincado laboratorio químico e igual tenía su Fénix pero en sus patas ella reconoció dos taladros; por lo que decidieron retirarse a su sala común.

Ya estar en ella Margaret les menciono que si hubieran notado que su Fénix portaba dos herramientas del que los magos usaban en sus coches, Luna le respondio amiga ya que se dedica la familia de tu novio, todos rieron de buen agrado y cada uno se puso hacer deberes atrasados, solo Hermione, Monique, Ron y Harry terminaron cerca de las 11:30 de la noche y fue Monique la que le cuestionó a su prometido que había querido decir la recomendación en la sala de menesteres y Este les respondio recuerda donde fue mi última clase, bien pues tengo que pensar como con ese conocimiento vencer a mi principal oponente, ahora subamos a dormir que nos queda un día.

A la mañana siguiente al llegar al comedor todos se sorprendieron que había seis mesas en vez de cinco y la sexta abarcaba las cinco normales esta ostentaba diferentes colore iniciando por verde, amarillo, azul, rojo y dorado y un blanco perla; y las mesas de cada casa tienen los nombres de cada comensal sobre cada plato donde cada alumno puede tomar asiento cada sesión tenía un estandarte de una de las mesas de cada la casa con un número del uno al siete y en la cabecera del lado de la la mesa larga sobre un estandarte mayor podría distinguir un espejo dividido en siete secciones, al entrar los alumnos de los primeros sorprendidos fueron varios alumnos de la casa de Slytherin.

Draco, y el grupo de Daphne que en toda su mesa no encontraron sus nombres y al ver la mesa de profesores Severus les indico que buscasen en la nueva mesa y al llegar a esta en la sección verde estaban sus nombres por lo que se sentaron sin saber que pasaba, cuando llegaron a las otras casas sucedieron cosas similares ya que no encontraban sus nombres en sus casas ya fuera de Severus o Sirius quien les indica la nueva mesa,cuando toda la escuela se encuentra ya en sus sitios vistos que por la puerta del saloncito ingresaban algunos magos o brujas que los de mayor antigüedad reconocieron y se fueron acomodando en la mesa nueva en la sección blanca varios distintos distinguir a los gemelos Weasley y supusieron que los dos jóvenes mayores eran sus hermanos pero los dos adultos que llegaron con ellos varios distinguieron uno o dos de los sentados en la nueva mesa, cuando se percataron que el Tribunal de educación ingresó y se quedó en la mesa de profesores.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que estaba sucediendo cuando se percataron que junto al director se tenían una figura etérea de un mago mucho mayor que Albus por lo que cuando se oyó el tintineo de la copa de la profesora Minerva todo el mundo guardo silencio, Albus se puso en pie y les indico que debido al número de invitados esa mañana le pedía a toda una disculpa pero que solo presentaría al mago que tenía a su derecha. aunque muchos ya especificados de haberlo reconocido del año anterior para los nuevos y para muchos de la mesa del fondo, les dije que tengo el honor de presentar a Ustedes a Ignatus Peverell en representación de la fuente de la antigüedad a quien le cederé la palabra Este se puso en pie y tomo su aspecto de vida y se expresó miren todos los presentes,

Para los alumnos de primer año este concurso abarca todas y cada una de sus materias ya que este evento se planeó con motivo de la nefasta estadística de la bruja Dolores Umbriged que causó un retraso considerable en la mayoría de los alumnos de segundo a séptimo y como el propio Tribunal no puede darse ese lujo solicito nuestra ayuda, en la mesa que todos pueden ver hay alumnos actuales, antiguos, y personal de mayor jerarquía quienes con gusto aceptan ayudar al Colegio prestar su tiempo para ayudar esa mesa y quienes están en ella ayudaran a que cada grado se recupere el nivel en las preocupaciones de estar estoy enterado que hay ciertos estudiantes que tienen una pérdida de tiempo este,ya que sus padres les han enseñado ciertos hechizos de instrucción diferente a la establecida este tribunal Escolar ni ninguna autoridad competente por lo que con su anuencia o no y para que estos vean que la fuente de la antigüedad no está de acuerdo.

Primero hay una alumna que en días pasados quiso atacar con una maldición imperdonable y esta le reboto y un alumno astutamente la aprovecho para que participe, con el debido respeto a este, voy a retirar ese hechizo, y moviendo su mano Pensamiento recobro su conciencia y solo se quedó mirando; Segundo sé que aquí hay varios alumnos que no solo creen en las enseñanzas del mestizo Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, sino que por voluntad de ellos o no este los marco como fieles súbitos como a sus padres y para que estos vean que con la antigüedad no se juega sentirán un frio intenso en sus brazos y cuando esto termine desaparecido su distintivo y como el conocimiento de tres hechizos imperdonables les fueron enseñados por sus padres lamento decirles a ellos ya Tom que estos han sido eliminados y nunca podrán aprenderlos,

Draco le hizo señas a Harry y le tele patio que su marca se desapareció, este solo le sonrió, Dumbledore se puso en pie y les dijo los de primer año mañana mañana una evaluación es esta misma sala y será aplicada por magos y brujas cualificadas cada una en su materia y les irán entregando este tipo de tarjetas, donde al obtenerlas pasarán a la siguiente materia hasta mañana que las cubanas todas.

Los alumnos de segundo a séptimo ellos pasarán a la cabaña de Hagrid donde podrían tener esos estandartes y cada grado distinguirá un número correspondiente y un examinador que les entregue una tarjeta cuando el hechizo haya sido efectuado correctamente al aprobarlo pasaran a donde se les indique estará otro examinador y en estos días necesitará cubrir el programa completo del año anterior los alumnos que se atoren se les programara para clases extras, para que en lo que resta del semestre Sirius los puedan sacar al nivel que les corresponde, alguna duda por los examinadores debajo de sus asientos hay un sobre sobre qué grado les fue asignado y el hechizo o los hechizos que les tocan, de esa mesa algunos alumnos ya saben qué tarea estos dos días.

Dumbledore indico ahora vallan a sus clases ordinarias que les corresponde en orden y los examinadores si tienen cosas que hacer fuera del colegio la chimenea principal está a su disposición, solo a los gemelos Weasley una pregunta cómo van con lo que me dieron, estos le respondieron después de la salida pasada de los compañeros el lunes próximo los tienen su oficina para su distribución y de acuerdo con nuestro socio capitalista su costo será bajo, bien deles las gracias, Molly de inmediato se volteó con ellos y les dijo haber jóvenescitos quien ese tal socio y que tan legal es ese contrato, a lo que Arthur le dijo cálmate mujer Elfos lo redacto y es muy legal y el socio es Harry, en eso estaban cuando salían a Draco corriendo a su casa,a lo que este les hizo señas a sus compañeros que se vieron a la suya y con un parpadeo ya estaban todos en la sala común y Harry ya bajaba con su pluma y pergamino, todavía no se acomodaba cuando ya su pluma vibraba la puso sobre el papel y esta de inmediato desapareció la marca crees que tenga problemas.

Harry escribió no creo ya que el espejo lo mando a ts casas y yo creo que ambos lo vieron y tú sabes quién va a ir con el chisme de tu casa y de los otros tres, escribe a tu madre y felicidades examinador.

Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe solicitan una reunión urgente con el director por lo que Minerva en su calidad de Subdirectora les solicitan una explicación de su intromisión en el castillo si ser previamente invitados, ambos le respondieron que si la escuela había invadido la privacidad de su casa mostrando a sus hijos en los espejos de toda la casa ellos mismos el mismo derecho de venir.

Ella les respondio no cabe duda de que tal palo tal astilla si no hubieran puesto atención lo de los espejos y lo demás había sido instaurado por la fuente de la antigüedad y si no hubieran estado de acuerdo y sabían las consecuencias para sus hijos, pero dado su nivel académico no se perdería nada por lo que se retiró de inmediato.

Ya en la mesa de Slytherin los tres buscaron a Draco y le preguntaron si era posible lo que había dicho El Mago este en la mañana a lo que este les responde si con la prueba de sus brazos no les basto porque no intentaban de lanzarse entre ellos un Crucio a ver si podrían y le dijo Pensamiento tú le lanzaste uno a la prometida de Potter y esta te reboto y te dejo como en otro planeta cuando ese ente como lo llaman Ustedes te lo quito regresaste en ti y levántate la manga izquierda y dime donde está tu marca y ustedes dos ya se vieron igual nos pasó a los cuatro, ya les dijo el piensen.

El resto del día fue normal, en la sala de menesteres se reunió de nuevos tutores y la legión, cuando los tutores vieron la lista y enmarcada Albus dijo que así empezaremos por el mar y el final contigo Harry

Cuando los jóvenes se retiraron el grupo de los tutores comento como lo planearon Aberforth, Severus y Slytherin y la piedra del añillo se loy do por medio de la Snitch y tu Severus seguimos el Plan. A la mañana siguiente al terminar el desayuno La profesora Minerva les indico a los de primero que se quedasen en sus lugares y los alojamientos en mesas individuales y les dijo Neville primero pocioneses y ya sabes. Los de segundo a séptimo por favor al patio donde encontrarán su estandarte cuando estos lleguen a la cabaña vieron que bajo cada estandarte se verán varios magos y brujas y los alumnos se iban dividiendo según su grado escolar sin importar la casa los de séptimo quedarán con Augusta , Severus, Sirius y Arthur; Sexto con Kingsley, Molly, Apolline, Nicolás y Elphias y así sucesivamente. La jornada iba lenta, pero avanzando.

Por otro lado, en Recife Brasil fue recibida la noticia de la desaparición de las marcas con mucha alegría al grado que de inmediato tomo su pluma y le escribió querido hijo que alegría y miedo de la marca de su brazo izquierdo se esfumo por completo me podría explicar

Draco que se consideró en la sala común ya que le tocaba ser examinador hasta el día siguiente todo el día con los alumnos de 4 ° a 7 ° vio vibrar su pluma y como se sintió solo la respuesta a su madre que eso había sido obra de un mago muy antiguo que había estado en el colegio y que les había quitado la marca a los cuatro alumnos que ella ya sabía, pero que con ese acto también había tenido el conocimiento de las maldiciones imperdonables, al enterarse Narcisa de eso,le dije a su hijo Draco no sabes la alegría que me das dile a tus amigos que estoy inmensamente agradecida por lo que me han ayudado y veo para las vacaciones te prometo que la pasaremos increíble ya conozco la ciudad y tiene lugares muy bellos y que Andromeda junto con Tonks habían encontrado una área exclusiva de magos donde podrían conseguir todo lo que era una tienda que en ese país se llamaba Retrosaria (mercería).

Que al entrar una bruja muy anciana que siempre estaba con un gato negro de ojos azules les preguntaba que se ofrecía en tres idiomas inglés, español y portugués y que su sobrina Tonks le había respondido que buscaba un poco de hilo de Acromantula y está sin sorprenderse se puso de pie y nos guio por un pasillo que dio una pieza llena de hilos de todos los colores y en una esquina hay un cajón que dice en los tres idiomas Acromantula, y le pedimos que con su varita tocase tres veces el cajoncito y al hacerlo se abrió un arco a unas cinco calles llenas de tiendas de nuestra raza.

En el salón de menesteres se tomará un cabo el primer duelo el cuarto había tomado la forma de un estadio pequeño de Hockey sobre hielo, en el lugar del hielo y las porterías se registró una mesa alta como un metro de alto y de cada lado afectado unos siete escalones cada lado tenía un estandarte del derecho se distinguía un Fénix en nuestras patas portaba la variedad de Albus y sobre su cabeza se distinguía las letras bordadas en hijo de oro una "O" y una "F" y la alfombra era dorada con rayas a los cinco colores de las casas del colegio y del lado izquierdo el estandarte tenía un Fénix coronado por dos letras "L" y una "F", pero en este caso como formando un círculo tenia primero un libro, segundo una Snitch, tercero una esfera como de humo, cuarto un librito que cambia de lugar,en quinto una planta tipo árbol y justo en las patas del ave dos manos entrelazadas, del lado opuesto estaban unas llamas, seguidas de un bindi azul debajo de una igual bindi rosa, conjunto de carámbanos de hielo y por último una mujer de plata y la alfombra es dorada con solo dos rayas una verde y una amarilla todo el rededor de la mesa tiene esferas como del aire hasta la barrera que parecía estar hecha de cristal pero se veía muy resistente y alrededor había sillas en ambos lados y como flotando en el aire distinguido el estandarte del unos carámbanos de hielo y por ultimo una mujer de plata y la alfombra es dorada con solo dos rayas una verde y una amarilla todo el rededor de la mesa tiene esferas como de aire hasta la barrera que estaría estar hecha de cristal pero se vio muy resistente y alrededor había sillas en ambos lados y como flotando en el aire distinguió el estandarte del unos carámbanos de hielo y por ultimo una mujer de plata y la alfombra es dorada con solo dos rayas una verde y una amarilla todo el rededor de la mesa tiene esferas como de aire hasta la barrera que estaría estar hecha de cristal pero se vio muy resistente y alrededor había sillas en ambos lados y como flotando en el aire distinguió el estandarte del colegio.

Cuando en el salón se oyó una voz que dijo Profesor Remus Lupin y Señorita Gabrielle Delacour tienen cinco minutos para estar en posición, y Señorita Tonks vaya alistándose e inmediatamente el Señor Bill después estará un receso de tres minutos para el siguiente, todos buscanban de dónde proveniencia de la voz cuando Luna señalo que está detrás de Albus en una como cabina se encuentra el Señor Olivander.

Lupin se puso en pie y camino hacia la puertecilla del lado correspondiente y Gabrielle le preguntó a Harry que sí tenía que poner escudo y este le respondió porque como eres la primera ponlo no sobrara y el deseo suerte, esta se encamino al acceso de su lado cuando Harry distinguió una cúpula plateada conforme caminaba se iba formando por lo que le grito ya la estas formando solo desármalo, por su parte los Tres hermanos

También observamos la cúpula cuando Olivander los vio listo conto y el estandarte caía al suelo Gabrielle lo vio tocar el piso y lanzo un Petrificus Totalus, Lupin nunca espero la velocidad de la contrincante y cayó el suelo hasta las burbujas quienes lo trasladaron los pies de Albus quien le mando el contra hechizo, Tonks se puso de pie y se encamino a la mesa de combate saludo a su rival y en cuanto vio caer el estandarte lanzo a Confundo seguido de un Petrificus Totalus los cuales fueron absorbidos por la cúpula y Gabrielle mando su hechizo digitusGelatina y corrió a retirar la varita de su contrincante,Bill se puso de pie muy serio y decidió a ganarle a su cuñada por lo que en cuanto subió a la mesa de combate ya sabía qué hacer y en cuanto cayo el pañuelo el lanzo a su propia varita la Maldición flagrante pero cuando miro a Gabrielle ella se había transformado en una vela se Avia transformado tenía una cara alargada como un pájaro con un pico temible y afilado, las largas y escamosas que brotaban de sus hombros y con un Expelliarmus le saco la varita a Bill y la dejo que callera a su lado.

Bill quedo sorprendido de su visión así como todos los compañeros de la legión que hubieran visto esa transformación, Harry se trasladó a un lado de Gabrielle y el abrazo y en voz alta le empezó a hablar en vela hasta que esta se fue regresando a su forma original; los Tutores se pararon junto a Harry y la vieron regresar a su forma original y ella toda apenada les dijo a todos perdón Cuñado no te hice daño verdad, esta respuesta no niña pero no lo vuelvas a hacer es espeluznante.

Olivander marco el receso y recordó a los contendientes Daphne, Avy, Hagrid y Elphias

Cuando Gabrielle se calmó totalmente pidió permiso de sentarse junto a su padre y Bill y estuvo llorando en los brazos de sus padres y de Bill y Fleur como una hora.

Daphne y Avy se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a la mesa de combate y en cuanto el estandarte toco el piso Avy usando una combinación sorprendida totalmente a su rival ya que esta le lanzo un OrbisExpelliarmus y la variedad de Daphne fue absorbida por un orificio muy pequeño en el suelo y la desarmo, primera derrota de la legión, Hagrid subió y cuando el estandarte cayo Daphne le lanzo un ObscuroConniunctivitispunzante y enseguida Expelliarmus, Hagrid pego un grito de dolor y se llevaron las manos a los ojos que los tenia cubiertos, con la varita de este en la mano de inmediato Daphne lanzo el contra hechizo y Hagrid se incorporó como si nada, y esta de rodillas le dijo el profesor Hagrid espero me disculpe pero estaba muy molesta por haber perdido mi primer reto,Hagrid se acercó a ella la acaricio y le dijo niña es solo una prueba y en estas se gana y se pierde, te garantizo que de hoy en adelante nadie puede sorprenderme con eso, y se bajó, subiendo Elphias quien de inmediato al ver caer el estandarte lanzó un hechizo Protego Totalum y Expelliarmus, pero ella ya Daphne lanzó su hechizo preferido y un torbellino de hielo se cernía sobre él y cada giro se cerraba más y mientras más se acercaba al centro la temperatura en este se acercaba al 0 por lo que la varita de este cayo cual paleta y ella solo recogió la varita y regreso a su ella ya Daphne lanzó su hechizo preferido y un torbellino de hielo se cernía sobre él y cada giro se cerraba más y mientras más se acercaba al centro la temperatura en este se acercaba al 0 por lo que la variedad de este cayo cual paleta y ella solo recogió la varita y regreso a su ella ya Daphne lanzó su hechizo preferido y un torbellino de hielo se cernía sobre él y cada giro se cerraba más y mientras más se acercaba al centro la temperatura en este se acercaba al 0 por lo que la variedad de este cayo cual paleta y ella solo recogió la varita y regreso a su lugar.

Parvati, Kingsley, Frank, Adrián; todos se prepararon para la contienda, las gemelas y Harry con Monique y Hermione hablaron un instante antes de que ella subiese y mientras ella caminaba hacia la mesa varios de los tutores se percataron que Harry se concentró en algo y cuando regresó solo le levanto el pulgar a Parvati y esta sonrió cuando el estandarte toco piso Kingsley le envió el mismo hechizo que uso Avy CurriculumExpelliarmus pero en esta ocasión no resultóto y Parvati con un sencillo Expelliarmus lo desarmo, cuando subió Frank, Parvati sabía que él era uno de los más grandes Aurores TrinusWingardiumLeviosastutterer y enseguida lanzo el Expeliarnus, de la pasada guerra por lo que perdió mesclar tres hechizos sencillos pero que estaba segura que nunca

Olivander agradeció la respuesta y solicitó que se alistara Padma, Arthur, Severus y Frank

Cuando esta subió a la mesa creo un Holograma de un avión F117 lo que provocó que Arthur totalmente perdió la atención de donde estaba y ella simplemente se acercó y le retiró la variedad de donde El, la había dejado. Con el profesor Severus Padma efectuó un hechizo de DiminuendoEvanescovarita y cuando regresó a su lugar retomo su tamaño normal y en su boca traía la varita del profesor, y para Frank uso el OrbisExpelliarmus usado por Avy que perdió esperaron que con solo haberlo vito una vez lo pudiesen realizar.

Olivander marco el receso y recordó a los contendientes que después de la comida seguirían Ginny, Minerva, Augusta, Kingsley

Se retiró al Gran comedor y en las mesas de la casa comentaban que la mayoría de los instructores les ayudaban mucho explicando la esencia de cada hechizo, en la mesa de los instructores comentaron que los únicos que estaban muy por debajo del nivel eran los dos de la casa de Slytherin Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, y aunque Pansy estaba atrasada ponía empeño y ya estaba a nivel de cuarto año; en la mesa principal solo hablaban de lo perfectamente que se vio el avance del equipo; los de la mesa del Fénix comentaron la primera perdida de Daphne sucedió por la cúpula no cubría el piso y desde ese momento lo que comenzó a cubrir, y lo que queda por comentar las estrategias que habían esperado.

Estando en la mesa Ginny le dijo a Harry podría ser su ataque a la Profesora Minerva pero que ella sabía que eso podría causarle mucho daño que pidiese al Director que estuviese la enfermera lista, este se comunicó con su madre y el platico lo peligroso que podría la defensa de Ginny y que toma precauciones, ella de inmediato se lo comento a Albus y este convoco al recinto de los menesteres a Poppy Pomfrey.

Al término de la comida todos fueron a sus actividades y en la sala de menesteres el Señor Olivander les grabó los siguientes contendientes que tenían tres minutos para el inicio del combate, Arianda le preguntó a Harry en que consistía en las precauciones que tomarían y este le explico que tenía que ver con falta de oxígeno, motivo por el cual le dijeron a Poppy que estuviese lista en caso de que alguien requiera ser rescatada de una asfixia por lo que ella requirió dos minutos más, avisando a Olivander que ampliara el tiempo de inicio, este de inmediato anuncio este cambio argumentando que se solicita este nuevo tiempo para estar preparados.

Cuando estaba listo Olivander le anuncio Señorita Ginny, Minerva, Augusta y Kingsley estuviesen listos y las dos primeras veces irán encaminándose a la mesa al ir caminando Ginny les dijo a su profesora ya la abuela de Neville que la disculparan pero creía que esa era su oportunidad que de antemano les pedía una disculpa, cuando Minerva volteo a ver al Director viola la orilla del lado donde estaban sentados habían aparecido tres camillas y Poppy y Ariadna estaban de pie junto a estas y Albus tenían su varita en la mano, y que en el lado de los jóvenes Hermione, Monique, y Harry también por lo que antes de subir pregunto que si era un duelo contra Ginny o alguien más iba a intervenir a lo que Albus le dijo solo es ella pero nosotros estaremos listos en caso de ayuda para algunos de los contendientes,ella subió saludo a Ginny y esta correspondió cuando el estandarte toco el piso Minerva a una velocidad impresionante comenzó a lanzar un sin número de hechizos y estos solos eran absorbidos por la cúpula de plata que ya todos notaron que los jóvenes portaban en cada combate, y cuando Minerva se dio cuenta un Wapiral ignis (tornado de fuego) bajaba rápidamente del techo y la cubría totalmente y este se cerraba a una velocidad por lo que ella misma al comprender lo que pasaría le lanzo su varita a Ginny y cayó al suelo de las varitas de los cuatro se vieron unas luces y Minerva aparecieron en la primera camilla y Poppy y Adriana le estaban atendiendo.

Augusta le preguntó al Director que había sucedido y este explícito que el torbellino que estaba bajo por su fuerza y velocidad había consumido el aire pero que Minerva en un momento llegó bien, ella subió y lo primero que hizo fue poner un Aqua eructo hacia el techo pero cuando se dio cuenta el Wapiral ignis brotaba del piso de la mesa y en cosa de un instante ya la cubría, por lo que de inmediato perdió la conciencia y fue trasladada a la camilla junto a la minerva, pasando al extremo de la mesa el Auror Kingsley el cual volteaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo que no presto atención cuando Ginny le lanzo un Expelliarmus que lo desarmo de inmediato, Ginny corrió a las dos señoras pero cuando se acercó las vio ya sentadas y tranquilas por lo que pidió disculpas y regreso a su lugar

Olivander recordó que continuaban Neville, Lupin, Sirius y Molly

Subiendo a la mesa Neville y Lupin quienes corrieron la cortesía del saludo y Lupin le mando un Bogar convertido en Severus y el hechizo de desarme inmediatamente pero cuando se dio cuenta un Lazo del diablo lo tuvieron sujetos ya totalmente y cuando se pudo liberar de este relajándose ya su barita la tenía Neville al subir Sirius saludo y de inmediato puso su barrera protectora, pero jama se dio cuenta que una enredadera Rhamnales que caía del techo le arrancaba su varita, Molly subió y después de haber visto el método de plantas usadas por Neville por primera vez en su vida tenía una idea clara de que hacer por lo que rápidamente puso un escudo protector a su alrededor y cuando distinguió sus pies estaba una hermosa flor roja Hydrora africana nuestras raíces ya le habían arrebatado la varita,cuando esto sucedió del lado de los adultos la Profesora Pomona Sprout se debatía en aplausos y llanto al ver lo logrado por su mejor alumno por lo que de ambos lados del recinto se escucharon unos aplausos y solo Luna se puso de pie y le dio un beso en los labios que hizo que Neville se pusiese rojo escarlata ya que era la primera vez que sus padres veían esta demostración de amor hacia su hijo.

Olivander señalo el receso de tres minutos y anuncio a los siguientes Margaret, Elphias, Charly y Bill.

Albus y Harry se acercaron a las camillas y preguntaron por los señores y estas les dijeron que es necesario que Ginny enseñe este método es extremadamente efectivo y asfixiante, Albus respondió que vería la forma en que se diera y Harry les agradeció y les dijo que comentaría con ella esas maravillosas palabras, cuando su Profesoras Minerva y Pomona y la Señora Augusta le dijeron que no tenemos idea como ha logrado que Neville se haya superado tanto con esa exhibición te diremos que ha superado a sus Padres en confianza y seguridad, Harry solo respondio solo le dije que pensara en ellos.

Margaret subió a la mesa y saludo a su contrincante y con vos clara les dijo a todos los presentes sé que soy la más joven pero si no les molesto me gustaría demostrarles que mi tutor me ha enseñado muy bien un defensor y proteger a mis futuros gemelos por lo que les solicito si iban a ser tan amables de subir mis dos contrincantes adicionales estos voltearon a ver a Albus quien les hizo la seña de que si ella lo pedía pues que adelante, cuando los tres presentes presentes en la mesa les dijo que creo que ninguno del lado de los adultos a excepción de dos saben porque el estandarte de la legión me representa como lo hiso y estirando su mano tenía la variedad de los tres., pego un brinco para bajarse y les envió sus baritas en un aplauso generalizado,

La vos de Olivander solo dijo sorprendente tres minutos y prepárense los siguientes Luna, Charly, Molly y Fleur.

Luna subió a la mesa y saludo a Charly y cuando el estandarte cayo Luna solo se concretó a quedarse muy quieta y mandar con su variedad ráfagas de humo como nubes que golpeaban la cabeza de Charly pero eran muchas y tan rápidas que este se incló y dejo su varita en el suelo Luna siguió enviando sus nubes y camino despacio y tomo la varita, Molly no entendió que había pasado y pocos en el área de los adultos, subió Molly y Luna sonrió y comenzó igual fueron más velocidades pero menor cantidad y sucedió lo mismoFleur subió y saludo y luna comenzó de nuevo y solo envió tres nubes cuando su rival lloraba amargamente y estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo en esta ocasión Luna si envió el hechizo Accio varita y les comenzó a lanzar nubes a los tres a tal velocidad que estos se fueron tranquilizando hasta que solo son ellos y se hicieron una seña de pulgar arriba.

Por segunda ocasión, el Señor Olivander tuvo que pedir la explicación de lo sucedido y Luna la respuesta estimados señores a todos Ustedes se les olvido que tengo la facultad de enviar imágenes de cosas que pueden suceder, el más difícil fue el señor Charly ya que no tenía idea que ideas lo quebrarían y empezarían con su familia pero rápidamente me di cuenta que por ahí no era y entonces usó su prometida, a la Señora Molly esa de todos es sabido cuanto ama a su familia y por ahí la ataque ya Fleur como ya había visto el amor que se profesan entre ellos me fue más rápido cuando les recogí las varitas me dedique a enviarles puras contraindicaciones a las primeras visiones y con eso las tranquilice ya que las primeras solo eran invenciones que se me ocurrieron las demás son realidades que si se llevaran efecto.

Olivander le agradeció y anuncio que quedaban cuatro combatientes que programaron dos en la mañana y dos en la tarde, que era hora de cenar y descansar.

Al llegar al comedor Albus le pidió a la maesa de instructores un reporte del avance de los alumnos, se puso de pie Filius Flitwick, los gemelos Weasley y la indicación de los alumnos de 1 año todos los días dedicados el día de mañana a lo que gustasen que ya estaban al nivel de supera las expectativas; Por parte del resto de los grados se puso de pie Draco y comenzó los de segundo grado ya están en su nivel, tercer año podríamos levantarlos un poco más, 4 ° igualmente de 5 ° algunos alumnos están disparejos pero ninguno tiene intenciones de darse por vencidos de los de séptimo estamos listos para comenzar con ejercicios de Éxtasis por lo que si pudiese mandarme apoyados Albus le responderá por mañana tendremos aquí Varios Aurores y algunos magos y brujas que te ayudarán con este grado, pero podrías decirme porque te brincaste tus condiscípulos de sexto, mire Señor Director todos los que hemos tenido en el apoyo a este grado coincidimos que dos alumnos aunque ellos saben hechizos de otra índole en lo referente al programa académico del colegio no pasan de segundo grado , lo bueno es que mi compañera Pansy ya igualo al resto de los de su grado; bien Draco te agradezco tu informe y el apoyo que nos han brindado todos los del grupo de instructores mañana en el transcurso de la mañana se hará venir a los padres de los elementos que me comentan y de nuevo que tenemos aquí gente de la fuente de la antigüedad ocupantes de ese detalle para darle una solución adecuada. mire Señor Director todos los que hemos participado en el apoyo a este grado coincidentes que dos alumnos aunque ellos saben hechizos de otra índole en lo referente al programa académico del colegio no pasan de segundo grado, lo bueno es que mi compañera Pansy ya igualo al resto de los de su grado; bien Draco te agradezco tu informe y el apoyo que nos han brindado todos los del grupo de instructores mañana en el transcurso de la mañana se hará venir a los padres de los elementos que me comentan y de nuevo que estamos aquí gente de la fuente de la antigüedad ocupantes de ese detalle para darle una solución adecuada. mire Señor Director todos los que hemos participado en el apoyo a este grado coincidimos que dos alumnos aunque ellos saben hechizos de otra índole en lo referente al programa académico del colegio no pasan de segundo grado, lo bueno es que mi compañera Pansy ya igualo al resto de los de su grado; bien Draco te agradezco tu informe y el apoyo que nos han brindado todos los del grupo de instructores mañana en el transcurso de la mañana se hará venir a los padres de los elementos que me comentan y de nuevo que estamos aquí gente de la fuente de la antigüedad ocupantes de ese detalle para darle una solución adecuada.

Tanto Crabbe como Goyle se pararon y se encaminaron a la mesa de instructores y dirigiéndose a Draco le dijeron que como se atrevía que sacase su varita que le darían una lección cuando los de la orden del Fénix como la mesa de Profesores y los de la legión del Fénix que quedaban de espalda giraron sus cabezas varios de ellos reconocieron que Draco y lo envolvía una bruma oscura,pero cuando vieron que diversos lugares rayos de diferentes colores golpeaban a los dos agresores los cuales cayeron como dos torres al suelo sin poderse mover por lo que tanto Minerva como Albus tuvieron que bajar y al percatarse que habían sido petrificados por varios hechizos ambos mentalmente le pidiendo a Harry que revirtiera el asunto y una vez que estos se empezaban a incorporar Minerva Mcgonagall dijo no se molesten en este instante serán mandados a sus casas para que mañana se presenten con sus padres a la hora de la comida para ver que se va hacer con Ustedes y de inmediato se desvanecieron y la escuela pudo ver a dos Fénix portando unos sobres que se desparecieron.

En la mesa de Fénix Luna les dije a todos espero que estén contentos con el resultado de nuestros exámenes y los que faltan les diré que lo que han pensado los dos de la mañana les dan un resultado de solo perderemos dos y para los de la tarde te di diré Monique que ni idea tienen de lo que verán y tu Harry creo que ni yo él podría ver que aras, pero sé que los sorrenderás; Harry les pregunto que creen que pase con esos dos y luna responda les darán una oportunidad a partir de tercero, bien cenemos.

Al terminar de cenar se retiraron a la sala común y estar en ella Monique y Harry se quedaron platicando antes de subir a dormir y esta le pregunto oye cielo tú crees que tengas que sacar todo tu poder con tu primer enemigo, mira reina no creo ya que para los tres solos usaremos la magia que me haya enseñado eso si combina una o dos, pero verán ustedes cosas que jamás hayan visto, por cierto, amor este diciembre ya lo pensaste, el estado pensando en que tú y tus padres decidan ya quienes invitan pero faltan días tú me avisas.

Al mañana siguiente muy temprano en el comedor se encontrarán los cuatro que faltaban cuando llegaron a Daphne y Draco que se presentaban juntos y se encaminaron hacia ellos, Harry los invitó a sentarse y desayunar con ellos, estos agradeciendo la invitación tomaron sus platos y se sirvieron cuando Draco le agradeció a los que les habían mandado el hechizo a los dos y le dijo oye Harry tú fuiste el que se los quito verdad, así es yo indico el director que lo hiciese ya que había recibido más de diez hechizos al mismo tiempo y no sabríamos de quien, Daphne dijo uno mío Hermione dijo uno mío y otro de Ginny, entraba Luna y les dijo yo también y los gemelos, Monique le dijo mira Draco yo lanza uno también Neville, Luna las Patil y Margaret de los que yo vi , Daphne le dijo yo vi a varios de la casa de nosotros, vez porque me lo pidieron,y que crees que pase ahora miren según Luna al medio día llegaran con sus padres y el mago que vendrá va retar a los padres de estos a un duelo en el campo de Quidditch y si quieren invitar a otros también los pueden llamar y si pierden estos los regresaran a tercer grado y si no acepta los expulsaran de todos los sistemas académicos del mundo, pero se por Luna que aceptaran sin el duelo.

Por cierto, cómo va el resto de los compañeros para nivelar muy bien ya casi los del séptimo están listos para que pasen sus éxtasis, oigan, pero ustedes que hacen que no hayan visto en todo el día de ayer, un concurso Hermione y quien crees que está haciendo el programa para los que no tengan el nivel huroncito, Luna le comento al grupo vamos muy bien 1 le dijo, pero no temimos esto terminara 22 a 2 pero muchas sorpresas y cuando acabe pídele a Harry que te escriben.

Para el primer combate requerido Olivander requerirá estar listo en cinco minutos los contendientes Ron, Lupin, Tonks y Adrián.

Para cuando subían a la mesa de combate Albus comento en voz baja que si habían notado que ron pareciese que va un encuentro de Quidditch todavía no alcanza la estabilidad emocional cuando el estandarte cayó al piso ron lanzo a una velocidad impresionante una serie de hechizos Gelatinacerebri, Confundo, Petrificus Totalus, Deprimo, Expelliarmus, logrando ganarle a Lupin, Tonks subió y saludo y cuando cayó el estandarte Ron comenzó a lanzar DuroHechizoáreaconjuntivitisObscuro Expelliarmus y se quedó con la varita, subiendo inmediatamente el mago Adrián y este en cuanto el estandarte cayo le lanzo a Ron un hechizo desconocido para los jóvenes un fiduciam in indigentiam, lo que provocó que este perdiese confianza en lo que estaba haciendo y con un Expelliarmus lo desarmo.

Olivander le dijo Señor Embajador fuera de tan amable en explicar su hechizo, con gusto mire este hechizo lo usábamos en mis épocas escolares y consiste en despojar al rival de toda la confianza en el mismo y con eso es muy sencillo desarmarlo, Muchas gracias señor Director este hechizo también debe ser incluido en el programa.

Por favor se alistan los siguientes Señorita Hermione, Aberforth, Augusta, Avy

Hermione se encontró a la escalera y subió e hizo una reverencia al estrado de los adultos y después a su rival cuando el estandarte cayo tanto los hermanos Dumbledore como varios de sus propios compañeros distinguieron su cúpula aparentemente más por lo que saludo a Aberforth y le lanzo una combinación de hechizos VermillioTriaSilencioQuietusPalalingua Expelliarmus derrotando a su oponente al que le agradeció. Subiendo Augusta y ambas se saludaron y en cuanto el estandarte cayo Hermione lanzo un oliviatemagicums y un expelliarmus y también el desarmo por lo que le agradeció y le devolvió su memoria, enseguida subió Avy a quien primero se disculpó y enseguida la saludo y en cuanto cayo el estandarte,

Olivander dio por terminada la actuación de hoy ya todos les recordó que este tiempo antes de la comida todos los accidentes de aparecerse en la evaluación de los alumnos así que como se había acordado y todos se aparecieron en diferentes secciones del área de evaluación cada uno de los diferentes grupos de avances y se pusieron a dar indicaciones la mayoría de los de la legión se las representaciones con los de 5 ° Margaret, Gabrielle y Ginny para los de 6 ° se Neville, Ron, Luna, las Gemelas Patil y Daphne y para 7 ° se hicieron presentes Harry, Hermione y Monique y saludando a Draco le dijeron en que te apoyamos cada uno tomo una casa y fueron dándoles consejos para que avanzaran y para las 13:00 horas ya todos dominaban la fase por lo que Draco les indico que en la tarde se dedicarán a practicar y si se apuraban ayudarían a los compañeros de sexto,para la hora de la comida todos se registraron temprano y hambrientos el gran comedor se llenando y se registraron cuenta que en medio se registró un mago etéreo que se vio más viejo que el de hace unos días, y hasta que el comedor estuvo lleno todos juntos se oyó el tintineo de la copa de la profesora

Minerva Mcgonagall y el Director se puso de pie y les indico permítanme presentar a nuestro invitado de hoy él es el mago Antioch quien también forma parte de la fuente de la antigüedad y esperemos que lleguen los familiares de sus compañeros Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle de arre Se oyó un canto de Fénix y desde el comedor varios alumnos tenían ver que la chimenea del vestíbulo se iluminaba en verde y vieron algunas personas.

Argus Filch entro al Gran Comedor seguidos de cuatro magos dos brujas y dos jóvenes, siendo estos la familia Crabbe, la familia Goyle, Lucius Malfoy y Dugal Yaxley, Filch indico señor Director estas personas dicen que tiene cita a esta hora con Usted, Albus le indico que les permite seguir acercándose al grupo y los jóvenes se sonrean al caminar como con un aire de triunfo al llegar a la orilla del estrado, Albus los detenidos con un movimiento de su mano indicando hasta ese lugar llegar, a lo que Lucius le dijo recuerde Dumbledore que formo parte del consejo de administración de este colegio, a lo que este le responde mi querido Malfoy parece que ya se le olvido que fue destituido ya hace algún tiempo y por lo tanto no tiene ninguna autoridad;pero a todos ustedes permítanme presentarles al mago que en este momento nos hace el honor de acompañarnos Antioch miembro de la fuente de la antigüedad y uno de los magos más poderosos en duelo.

Este se puso en pie y al hacerlo se le vio que conforme se ponía de pie tomaba su forma de su juventud y despidiendo una fuerza mágica que abarcó el gran comedor y diciendo tengo entendido que estos dos jóvenes ya cuentan con la edad física de los compañeros de sexto grado, pero en su capacidad mágica apenas distingue un muy escaso tercer año y por lo que dijo mi hermano Ignotus estos jóvenes en sus cerebros afectados el conocimiento de unas maldiciones imperdonables así como una marca en su brazo izquierdo como la portan ustedes cuatro , que por cierto este asunto atañe a los jóvenes y sus padres, ustedes dos que hacen aquí si ninguno es mago abogado,usted mago mestizo Yaxley fue un secretario del ministro anterior y usted que también es un mago muy pretencioso y ricochón que no tienen nada que hacer aquí así que los mandos a su casa y trono sus yemas y se desvanecieron.

Ahora ustedes señores padres de estos seudo alumnos le propongo un trato tengamos un duelo Ustedes y quienes quieran que los apoyen en el campo de Quidditch en una hora si me derrotan sus hijos siguen como están y si pierden regresaran al tercer grado a ver si así salen un poco mejor preparado, ahora siéntense en la mesa de sus hijos y disfrutado de la comida mientras lo discuten con sus esposas recuerden que ellas también tienen derecho a emitir su opinión los cuatro se sientan en una orilla de la mesa y les hicieron señas a Draco y Pansy para que se acercaran ambos dos con sus cabezas declinaron la invitación.

Cuando la comida termino Antioch pregunto en voz alta que cual era du decisión y las madres se pusieron de pie y respondieron que preferimos un tercer año que quedaron viudas y sin hijos que regresaron a sus casas, sabia decisión dijo Antioch y regreso a los cuatro padres a sus casas y diciéndole a Minerva dales sus horarios y vigílenlos y se desvaneció; Mcgonagall bajo y les entrego los nuevos horarios y estos vieron que llegaban de sus casas sus mochilas con los útiles del tercer año, cuando la profesora se retiró los dos amigos se acercaron a Draco ya Pansy reclamándoles y ambos les respondieron hace tiempo que se los venimos diciendo y ustedes no hacen caso, les toca presentarse en el invernadero número tres y ahí están las clases de nivelación.

La comida termino y todos se retiraron a sus lugares de trabajo unos a los jardines y los del grupo a la sala de menesteres por lo que al llegar a esta ya Olivander estaba en su lugar quien los saludo y les dijo los dos torneos que más esperamos todos los presentes les daremos unos cinco minutos más a todos para que se reinicie el torneo, el tiempo que le servirá Señorita Monique para prepararse.

A los cinco minutos Olivander se dio cuenta que estaban todos y mencionó tres minutos para el inicio prepárense la Señorita Monique, la sanadora Ariadna, la profesora Minerva y la señora Alice

En la primera ronda le toco competir a Monique contra quien sería su suegra en vida la Sanadora Ariadna en la mesa se efectuó una reverencia y cuando ella se enderezó tanto sus compañeros y varios de los adultos distinguieron que la cúpula de esta de un dorado y se aparentemente tan firme como la de Hermione,por lo que cuando el estandarte cayó al suelo de su varita comenzó a brotar un hilo de agua que bajaba por fuera de su manga y grabó el costado de su túnica y al llegar al suelo rápidamente grabó la mesa para subir por el costado de Ariadna que esta enviaba diversos hechizos que no se fijó hasta que el hilo de agua toco la varita de ella y se complicaron su varita de su mano hasta regresar a la mano de Monique lo que causó una terrible confusión tanto en el resto de los adultos como al resto de los alumnos que se encuentran presentes en la sala de menesteres.

El señor Olivander dijo ese es el resultado del hechizo del Expelliarmus y el efecto del agua Señores la esencia de la variedad de Monique contiene los elementos de su esencia mágica por lo que sus hechizos se basa en estas, para el término de las tres rondas sostenidas por Monique cada una fue sorpresa para todos ya que después del agua vino una corriente de aire que desarmo a la profesora Minerva, la siguiente una columna de arena finísima desarmo a la aurora Alice Longbottom.

Las tres le pidieron al árbitro un receso de quince minutos para poder los adultos entendieron lo que sucedió en este breve torneo y las tres se acercaron y fue Harry quien les explico que desde que habían hecho novios él le había enseñado a usar la esencia de su magia con su varita y que gracias a que solo había tres contendientes no habían tenido ver la cuarta esencia que esa les sorprendería más, estas regresaron al lado de los adultos y les explicaron lo que Harry les conto por lo que Avy se puso en pie y usando un Sonorus le hablo a su hija.

Monique podrías sin tomar en cuenta que soy tu mamá Mamá tendrías un duelo conmigo y demostrarles la cuarta esencia, deberás madre estas dispuesta mira hija si tu recita los hechizos que te lanza yo recibo el tuyo bien madre dice Harry que está bien que será bueno que lo demuestre así que madre baja y señor Olivander nos haría el honor de ser el árbitro encantado yo también quiero verlo, madre e hija subieron a la mesa de concurso y se convirtieron en una reverencia entre ellas y otra a cada lado y tuvieron listas, el señor Olivander conto y en cuanto cayo el estandarte Avy lazo unos treinta hechizos diferentes y Monique solo estaba de pie en su cúpula de oro con su brazo levantado y muy seria cuando su madre ya no pudo aguantar y grito hija me quemas la mano.

La varita Salió disparada a la mano libre de Monique, y Ariadna, Amapola, Albus, de inmediato estaban a un lado de Avy y las dos Sanadoras revisaban la mano y cuando terminaron su diagnóstico, pero no tenían nada pero sentí que me quemaba mi propia varita, Olivander les dijo ese es el otro elemento el fuego y con esto hemos visto los cuatro elementos agua, viento, tierra y fuego solo es sensación estimada Señora, efectivamente respondió Nicolás cuando Monique y Harry tuvieron práctica en casa ella nos usa para su práctica y el fuego lo había practicado solo conmigo me sorprendió mi esposa cuando se lo solicité. Bien dijo Albus descansemos una hora y regresemos, recuerda Harry no voy a medir mi ataque bien Profesor, lo imaginaba, pero también estoy listo para eso y espero que me disculpe cuando acabemos.

Los alumnos contendientes se fueron a la sala común de la casa del Fénix y ya están todos querían consejar a Harry, pero este les dijo que tenía pensado usar las clases que me dieron mis ancestros y los de los Dumbledore, Monique le dijo seguro amor jamás pensaran que los usaras solo una duda lo usaras con los tres si pero me gustaría cambiar el orden de enfrentamiento y Luna le indico y porque no se los pides a tus Tutores estoy seguro que tendrá de acuerdo ya que el duelo que llama más la atención es el Director inténtalo este se concentró y les consultó y tanto el cómo Monique escuchó la magnífica idea hijo que así sea, yo aviso a Olivander; Monique les explico tenias razon Luna les identifico magnifica la idea bien ahora platiquemos de otra cosa.

Amairë nos traerías algo para botanear y de inmediato aparecieron tres ellas con charolas con quesos carnes frías y diversas botanas así como Dobby con un número considerable de cervezas de mantequilla; por lo que Daphne dijo y eso como lo haces a mira Amairë y Winky me atienden a mí, Faire atiende a mi prima Gabrielle y Dobby atiende a Harry, pero debes saber que tanto Dobby como Winky son dos elfos libres que por su voluntad están con nosotros y Amairë y Faire pertenecen a la casa Potter de Londres que es donde vivimos desde que llegamos al país y ellas nos elegimos a nosotras, Monique cuantos elfos tiene Harry en sus casas mira a ciencia cierta no sé pero es fácil amigo Dobby tu sabes cuantos hijo, así mire él tiene un número único de 2055 en todas sus casas alrededor del mundo.

A la hora citada le sala de menesteres se encontraban las gradas llenas del lado oriente se encontraban los tutores el personal del primer nivel de La Orden del Fénix mientras que del lado poniente se encuentra solo el primer nivel de la Legión del Fénix menos los dos últimos que habían aprobado el jueves anterior y aunque Harry tuvo la presencia de su Padrino en ese momento afectado la presencia de más fuerza mágica en el salón por que de inmediato se contactó con sus tutores y les preguntó qué si enviaron las mismas presencias a lo que estos le respondieron, hijo creo que en el recinto estaban todos tus antecesores y nuestros nuestros, Albus le dijo que tratamos de darles lo mejor de nosotros, con quien quieras empezar, creo que le pediré a mi sueño que sea el primero, correcto Harry yo me encargo de que Olivander los anuncian en ese orden.

Para las 17:30 horas se oyó la voz del Señor Olivander a favor de preparar a Harry y Nicolás Flamel quienes requieren subir en cinco minutos.

Por su lado Albus llamo a Nicolás y le dijo mire por lo que se en cuanto suba Harry a la mesa si te ha dado cuenta que todos ellos se les ha formado una cúpula de plata a excepción de tu hija que se vio dorada y te darás cuenta que la de Harry va ser más fuerte por lo que no debes tener ninguna preocupación lanza todo lo que tengas y esta lo cubre en plenitud, Este le responde y es más fuerte que la que vi en Monique, por lo que se es la más fuerte y la primera y el, la tiene primero por la esencia de su magia y después por decisión de su Padrino Familiar y si Tom no pudo tenerlo en el ministerio creo que ya es demasiado poderosa, así así poder mandar hechizos que no he visto usar en Inglaterra, suerte le desearon todos y bajo.

Cuando se dio el momento del combate ambos entraron en la mesa y del lado de Harry solo pudo distinguir lo que parecía que estaba en una jaula y que los cuadros tenían unas láminas de cristal de oro, Harry le hizo una reverencia tipo elfo a su sueño les ocurrió una a cada lado de las tribunas y se envió cuando Olivander lo vio volteo a ver a Dumbledore quien le dio la continuación, Harry en flor de loto con las palmas hacia arriba se comenzó a distinguir una serie de luces de millas de colores y estas empezaron a formar unas figuras humanas reales y esta fue creciendo de tamaño,Nicolás mando un sinnúmero de hechizos de todas las formas que solo eran absorbidos por la cúpula y dentro de ella las figuras humanas ya se definió perfectamente como una miniatura de los cincuenta centímetros de alto la cual era una copia gemela de Monique y en cosa de dos minutos alcanzo el tamaño de esta al grado que muchos de los presentes no supuestamente fue la real y esta comenzó a caminar Asia Nicolás con el mismo garbo y prestancia que la propia hija hasta que esté al verla acercarse dejo de atacar y solo la hora estaci ado y cuando se dio cuenta esta se regresaba hacia Harry con la varita de su padre en la mano entregándosela a su novio cuanto estuvo en su regazo la figura se desvaneció.

La mayoría de los presentes casi gritando le pidieron una explicación Harry permaneció sentado en el suelo y solo vieron que Dobby y la Auténtica Monique tomaba de la charola trozos de chocolate y se los introducía en la boca, cuando pudo incorporar y hablar apoyado de su prometido les indico a todos los presentes que esperaba que hubiesen disfrutado de un poco de Magia Celestial y pidiéndole al Señor Olivander unos cinco minutos para el siguiente combate y que para su término requeriría de una media hora; ayudado por Monique y Hermione estuvo sentado en su lugar comiendo chocolate y siendo ocultado por su madre Ariadna y Madame Amapola Pomfrey lo terminaron de revisión, Ariadna le dijo hijo pero era igual en todo detalle y este sonrió y le respondió si Madre para hacerla usar más de 80 mil pixeles de diversos tonos de color.

Y te garantizo que en el próximo combate los iré sorprendiendo más, deja como un poco más de chocolate.

Cuando Olivander anuncia el siguiente encuentro entre Harry y Apolline dándoles cinco minutos de preparación, Monique le dijo muy quedo a Harry que te pido, reina para cuando veas que acabe, con tu varita de magia elemental mándame un hechizo estimulante y que Dobby y Winky tendrán chocolate líquido y comida como diversos preguntas y que las dos sanadoras están con una camilla y pides una media hora a tres cuartos para mi reposición por la de Mi tutor principal es la más difícil y debo estar bien, pídeselo telepáticamente cuando suba a la mesa, bien cariño, así lo haré pero seguro de lo que haces si lo estoy será una reposición después de dos horas en la enfermería pero tu estarás ahí,

Apolline y Harry se levantaron al mismo tiempo y al subir siguieron el protocolo y la Señora volvió a ver que Harry se sentó ella de inmediato puso su mejor escudo y comenzó a lanzar hechizos no solo de magos sino que incluía una variedad de hechizos propios de las velas que nunca se habían visto, pero todos eran absorbidos por el escudo y Harry empezaba a concentrarse una energía que solo iba a llegar a las manos de este y cuando Albus grito está unido a la energía del universo sobre las manos distinguido a dos figuras humanas que se formaban de energía pura y una era mayor que la otra;En ese momento se encontró una camilla en la puertecilla del lado de los de la Legión y Amapola y Ariadna junto con Monique las dos figuras en forma de una luz purísima caminaban juntas Asia Apolline quien al distinguirlas solo atino incarse y poner su varita en las dos manos para que sus hijas la tomaran dejándola en las piernas de Harry desvaneciéndose por completo y solo vieron que un rayo de múltiples colores tocaba a Harry.

De inmediato ambas sanadoras trasladaron al muchacho a la camilla y se oyó un crac y tanto Dobby como Winky traían dos charolas, Monique tomo una taza y la puso en los labios de Harry y se oyó la vos de los cuatro Bisabuelos y de la abuela que les decían apártense un segundo y detrás de Olivander vieron llegar un rayo de color azul cielo que dio en la cabeza de Harry y la vos de Melisane que tenían listo hijo con eso tu núcleo mágico estará lleno ven, y descansa el tiempo que le pediste tu prometida, no te levantes estate quieto mientras las sanadoras te hacen una revisión, Monique me harías un favor muy grande, esta respuesta para mi será un honor poder servirte Abuela, esta solo dijo dale un beso como cuando te pidió tu mano, esta lo hizo y cuando termino estaba más colorada que un comento será mejor que las demos una hora desconozco lo que tiene pensado, pero será mejor así si alguien tiene algo que hacer aproveche y de repente de los dos lados aparecieron charolas con diferentes tipos de comida y bebidas.

Los Compañeros de Harry lo rodearon y le preguntaron a Monique que había sido hecho y esta les dijo por lo que se llama Magia Divina y es la primera vez que la veo hacer y si no me equivoco fue la que puso en el lago negro, a lo que Albus que ya tiene parado parado detrás de ella les confirma y les dice las dos Magias que hemos visto que nunca pensamos los vivos de esta sala es el por su cuenta había seguido seguido practicando.

Tomando a Monique por el brazo le dijo me permite ven conmigo y le hizo señas a su hermana quien también se acercó diciéndolo primero está mi paciente, a lo que Albus le dijo si hermana pero ella también es tu paciente y posiblemente nuestra hija y después de lo solicitado por Melisane ella quedo muy apenada con todos nosotros, bien respondió Ariadna y le dijo mira hija los seres que están presentes en forma no visible todos vieron cuando tu entregaste tu corazón y alma a Harry por eso ellos saben que más que el chocolate la comida lo que lo reconfortaría más rápido seria tu amor por eso te lo pedimos y nosotros los vivos aunque tú no lo creas hasta Daphne lo ha hecho.

Ella les agradeció y regreso con Harry y le dio otro beso esta vez ella respondió su respuesta y se puso feliz de verlo recuperado y todavía les quedaba media hora por lo que entre los dos contactos con los ancestros de Harry y ambos les dieron las gracias , Melisane le dijo a Monique sé que te cause pena y bochorno pero era necesario y te diré algo más Amapola no lo dejara salir hasta mañana de la enfermería, te aclaro no estará enfermo solo su núcleo mágico estará agotado y por pedido de Ariadna pegaran dos camas descansen tomados de las manos y para mañana El y tú se sentirán muy felices, no puedo decir nada más de lo que ara Harry al rato creemos que tu si sabes y eso está agotando tu energía comienza a confiar y creer en él, vendrán pruebas duras pero siempre confíen en su amor y este no los defraudara.

Hermione y Luna se acercaron y les preguntaron si se puede saber dónde estaban sus mentes ya que sus cuerpos aquí siguieron, Harry les dijo solo con mis antepasados, bien te quedan diez minutos ven y tú también, sabemos que si esto nos ha sorprendido lo que aras será algo que platicaremos mucho, solo te pedimos Harry que nos invita en tus vacaciones largas.

Cuando se oyó la Voz de Olivander diciendo cinco minutos Director Albus y Señor Potter, entre los ancestros de ambos decían que magia usara y solo cuando Melisane los vio traspasar la puerta hacia la mesa les dijo lo último que estudio.

Ariadna como Aberforth los dos de arriba se aparecieron junto a su hermano Albus y los tres caminaron y abrazaron a los dos aparecidos y todos vieron como Albus dejaba caer la varita en el regazo de Harry y solo decían padre Usted aquí, Augusta les indico a todos que los dos que estaban entre las manos de Harry eran nada más que dos seres que era imposible que estuviesen juntos y con cuerpos Percival Dumbledore; Kendra Katherine Canard; Los padres de los tres hermanos y los sostuvo por los diez minutos, hasta que Monique, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron y Margaret viendo que Harry caía en un desmayo lo hicieron trasladarse a la camilla que estaba allí, rápidamente Monique lo beso en los labios con todas las fuerzas de su alma y Hermione y Luna traían chocolates en trozos y los Gemelos, Daphne,

Monique como si tuviera una pluma muy delicada y fina tomo del regazo de Harry la varita de Dumbledore y se la Dio a Gabrielle para que la devolviese nadie hablaba solo veían las reacciones de todos hasta que con una voz muy dulce Melisane, dicho hijo nosotros conocimos que podrían y todos vieron lo que la Magia más poderosa del Universo puede Lograr Harry por el Amor tan grande que les tiene a sus tutores les regalo lo que ellos más aman en sus vidas sus padres, ¡Hija linda recuerda lo que te dije! los dejamos creemos que se cumplió el objetivo con creses.

las sanadoras nos dijeron que irían por pociones de restablecimiento y Monique movió con su varita la otra cama y Hermione se la preparó y ella sola se cambió y se metió a la cama y ha tomado sus dos manos y no nos conocimos porque lo está haciendo ; En eso llegaron Ariadna y Amapola y le dijeron que pasa Albus y este solo volteo a ver a la pareja acostada y Ariadna le respondio a eso lo ordeno Melisane ambos están muy bajos en su núcleo mágico, nosotras y varios de sus compañeros estaremos dando vueltas casi todo el grupo de ellos están muy preocupados por su líder y han hecho un rollo de visitas.

Durante el resto de la noche cada media hora dos miembros de La Legión del Fénix y uno de los tutores se presentan para ver cómo estaban ambos, Luna y Margaret que se presentaron a las 10:00 con Ariadna, Luna fue la primera que noto que en las manos entrelazadas de ambos una luz dorada con un brillo rosado se distingue que brotaba de las palmas de ambos muchachos; por lo que en la vuelta de las 5:30 de la mañana Hermione y Daphne con el Director se percataron que estos no habían cambiado de posición y la pequeña luz de las primeras horas de la noche ya era una esfera que los envolvía a los dos y el único cambio físico había sido que las cabezas de ambos ya estaban frente con frente,

Albus una vez que se retiró los dos jóvenes contacto a los tutores quienes ya todos reunidos alrededor de las camas se encuentran cuenta que si cualquiera de ellos acercaba su mano a cualquiera de los muchachos la cúpula le crecía una protuberancia hasta casi tocarlos por lo que cada Tutor lo intentó y solo Ariadna y Albus aparentemente que no se movía el resplandor por lo que Ariadna puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ambos y los pudieron tocar por lo que hicieron un diagnóstico mágico de su estado de salud y determinan que su mágico estaba restablecido,estando solo ellos sintieron la presencia de un ser y cuando voltearon vieron que Melisane se vieron sentados en un sillón a la cabecera de ambos y les dijeron cuándo las cabezas se tocaron superan rápidamente que estaban ya bien y solo les puedo decir que Harry tomara una decisión muy atinada cuando Voldemort regrese ya con toda su fuerza, y en cuanto se suelte la cúpula que los envuelve se desbarate, nacerá pero ya nunca los dejara me voy es urgente que hable con su madre y padre.

A las 6:50 horas estaban el primer círculo de la Legión y los nueve tutores más Los padres y los tíos más Charley con Fleur, cuando ambos jóvenes se despertaron solos en un frente ligero y Harry le agradeció a Monique su ayuda, cuando se percataron de los demás que se encontraban en la enfermería, ambos saludaron y dijeron que cual era la causa de que estuviesen todos allí, a lo que Albus les interroga si no tienen recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior y fue Harry quien le dijo con pena en su voz mire Señor perdón pero yo pensé que con eso usted y el resto se convencerían de los conocimientos y el tiempo invertido en mi ha valido la pena.

A lo que al unísono los Tutores y todos los adultos presentes le respondieron no solo estaban satisfechos por los logros del sino por los de todos y la única recomendación es que tenían que hacerles eran los que tenían la confianza de Ron quien en realidad había sido el único derrotado, a lo que Albus le dijo recuerda las que siempre te dijo que por más sabio que me consideró también cometo errores y lo sucedido con la Señorita Daphne te demostró que también suceden descuidos en todos los seres mágicos en su caso ella pierde porque alguien olvido sellar el circulo,

Ahora cada uno sus elfos les tiene listas sus cambios de ropa y en los sanitarios de aquí así que los dejamos y nos vemos para el desayuno, eso sí les aclaro a todos aunque los dos alumnos que se les regresan a un tercer grado sus rencores no desaparecieron de la única que no estoy segura es de Pensamiento pero tendremos como dados Alastor siempre vigilantes y creo que para esa tarea ya tienes un grupo fuerte dentro de esa casa por cierto Harry creemos que tu amigo Draco efectuó un gran papel por lo que le daremos cincuenta puntos por el esfuerzo, Profesor podría darle 70 con el objeto de desafío y que sea el alumno que más puntos obtuvo en estos seis años.

Y cada uno se retiró cundo salieron del baño solo encontraron a los padres de Monique y Adriana que los esperaban cada uno les dio un abrazo a los dos y les agradecieron su esfuerzo; al entrar en el comedor se percataron que las mesas seguían acomodadas igual por lo que todos fueron a sentar a la mesa de instructores y cuando la campanilla sonó y vieron ponerse de pie a su director se guardó silencio total de todas las casas y este se resultados a Draco en particular pidiéndole que si fuera tan amable de dar un resumen del resultado de estos dos días, Este se paró y dio un resumen rápido y diciendo de los alumnos de primero el entregue al profesor Snape una lista con los que encontramos un poco bajos y por lo que él me explico cada uno de ellos los compañeros que se encuentran en esta mesa le entregaron programas para nivelarlos y esto sucedió en todos los grados; Bien, dijo Albus, recibe setenta puntos para tu casa por el desarrollo satisfactorio de la labor que se te encomendó y ahora disfrutaste de su desayuno mientras los profesores repartirán los programas de estudio y quienes serán los darán a los alumnos que mencionarán Draco que disfruten estos días antes de sus vacaciones de fin de año y les deseo felices fiestas anticipadas.

Cuando los del grupo de la Legión de Fénix se reunieron en la sala común para retirarse de una clase para sus clases, ninguno lo hizo solo le preguntaron a Harry como él sabía qué era la saldría de sus manos, lo que este les comento cuando era niño antes de llegar al colegio viví con mis antepasados y solo pasaba unos días en casa de la hermana de mi madre para fortalecer la protección que Ustedes ya saben, y durante este período ni mis antepasados ni su servidor usamos varitas y todos los hechizos que casi eran con mis manos y cuando las clases que recibí de los ancestros de mi familia y de los Dumbledore fueron de ese tipo de magia.

Este período de vacaciones ya les comenté que la pase en el área del Amor es por eso que decidí usar este conocimiento ya que con esto estaba seguro no lastimaría a ningún otro contrincante y disiparía sus dudas.

Luna intervino en la conversación y les dijo para el pasado mañana tendremos que definir entre nosotros los varios lugares de dichos viajes pero eso si les puedo decir que cuando menos 6 de los primeros serán de la casa de Fénix y les sugiero que nos vallamos a clases ya porque tanto la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, el profesor Filius Flitwick y el profesor Horace Slughorn a nosotros los de sexto nos pondrán examen ya ustedes los del quinto Severus Snape los problemas a una situación muy complicada y la única que tendrá el día tranquilo será Margaret.

Al inicio de las clases estas les salieron como lo predijo Luna los sexto tuvimos tres exámenes y todos ellos complicados en la clase de Transformaciones la profesora Minerva les pedí que de un toro Cebú lo trasformaran un animal lo más pequeño que pudiesen la mayoría del salón lo perdió en un pequeño ratón solo hubo seis diferencias un grillo por Hermione, una mariposa por Monique, un escarabajo por Ron, un canario por Luna, una rana por Neville y un Piojo finalmente por Harry.

Para el profesor Filius les pedimos que todos ellos se escondan y que si él podría encontrar la calificación seria en función de lo rápido que podrían encontrar el hallazgo y el escondite solo sería válido si lograban esconderse en el primer piso y serio en este lugar donde los buscaría que había puesto un sello en el piso para que ningún alumno pudiese salir de este durante estas horas y les dijo en los años que tengo impartiendo esta clase solo un alumno logro pasar las dos horas escondido y no pude hallarlo y ese fue su Director y les dijo que tienen 15 minutos para esconderse y decidir su forma de ocultarse durante el resto del tiempo para encontrar rápido a los menos afortunados,para el final de las dos horas cuando solo le quedaban 10 minutos solo le faltaban tres alumnos Hermione la cual fue descubierta cuando el profesor paso por un cuadro y la distinción dentro de este, cinco minutos después Monique fue descubierto cuando el profesor ya inquieto se puso a observar los candelabros dándose cuenta que uno de ellos tenía una vela en exceso pidiéndole que bajara y Harry y para el final del tiempo cuando el tiempo termino estaban todos en la clase menos el mismísimo Harry por eso cuando se envió al profesor Filius escucho la voz de este diciéndole por favor no se siente en mí, y en la silla se vio Harry por lo que todos los del grupo tuvieron que aplaudir reconociendo lo que había minutos después Monique fue descubierto cuando el profesor ya preguntó al observar los candelabros dándose cuenta que uno de ellos tenían una vela en exceso pidiéndole que bajara y Harry y para el final del tiempo cuando el tiempo termino estaban todos en la clase menos mismísimo Harry por eso cuando envió al profesor Filius escucho la voz de este diciéndole por favor no se siente en mí, y en la silla se vio Harry por lo que todos los del grupo tuvieron que aplaudir reconociendo lo que había minutos después Monique fue descubierto cuando el profesor ya preguntó al observar los candelabros dándose cuenta que uno de ellos tenían una vela en exceso pidiéndole que bajara y Harry y para el final del tiempo cuando el tiempo termino estaban todos en la clase menos mismísimo Harry por eso cuando envió al profesor Filius escucho la voz de este diciéndole por favor no se siente en mí, y en la silla se vio Harry por lo que todos los del grupo tuvieron que aplaudir reconociendo lo que había logrado.y en la silla se vio Harry por lo que todos los del grupo tuvieron que aplaudir reconociendo lo que había logrado.y en la silla se vio Harry por lo que todos los del grupo tuvieron que aplaudir reconociendo lo que había logrado.

En la Clase de Horace les pedimos que por equipos y estos no puedan ser mayores de seis alumnos y que pasen y tomen de este caldero un papel donde estaban escritas las Pociones que harían cada equipo, Monique paso al Frente y tomo la poción que le tocaría al equipo y este grupo había mandado a Monique para evitar que Horace no fuera de decir que habían usado algún tipo de magia para tomar una posición en la que tres de sus miembros ya las habían elaborado y la conocieron perfectamente para el período de la Clase tuvo una posición crecehuesos perfectamente para el tiempo que les ocurrió cuando Horace paso a verificar pudo constatar que era el único equipo que no le faltaba ningún ingrediente para su elaboración,por lo que el profesor les cuestiono como es que saben esto si en toda la escuela solo Severus y yo somos difíciles de elaborarla decentemente, por lo que Hermione le respondió mire profesor esta posición la hemos elaborado completa cuando ocurrió en segundo año y cada año hemos ayudado al Profesor Snape a elaborar pociones que son para la enfermería o San Mugo en esto debo incluir un Draco desde hace tiempo ya Daphne de un tiempo a esta parte.

Al llegar al comedor toda la mesa de Fénix se acercó a preguntarle a Harry como había hecho para transformarse en la silla y este les respondió no estaba convertido en silla sino solo me envió y usó el hechizo evanescet unum hominem para que pareciese que no estaba y eso lo aprendí con mi tutor Albus Dumbledore y ustedes saben que él ha sido el mejor para esconderse y yo he estado aprendiendo, de acuerdo ahora comamos.

Hermione le mencionao a Harry ahora que estuviste en la enfermería Tu Mamá Ariadna mencionao el hechizo Sectumsempra era un hechizo de ataque y que bueno que no lo habían probado lo copiamos y que lanza doce carámbanos muy filosos en contra del rival por lo que supongo que el primero lanza una navaja de corte, que bueno que las preguntas creen Ustedes que mis examinadores traten de hacerme daño mira de Draco no lo creo de Pansy pero de los otros dos son tan tontos que es posible pero serán difíciles ellos solos ya que desde el día en que tú y yo nos hicimos amigos mi padrino me informo que él se encargaría de protegido y por eso que aunque tú no la hayas visto tienes una cúpula que evita hasta que te toquen y creo que el director o Severus la han notado,tu viste la que se formó cunando Pansy ataco a Monique si la vi es dorada bien pues la tuya es igual de poderosa solo que se ve negra y no se quita de inmediato,

Draco le explico sabes Fenix no lo tomes a mal pero la hermana de Ron me gusta mucho tú crees que me correspondería, Fíjate Huron que por lo que el oído no se expresa mal de ti y en mi opinión tienes posibilidades pero nunca hables mal de la Casa de Fénix, ni de la familia de Ron recuerda que es la hermana de Ron, plantéatelo como una estrategia y ve despacio yo tratare de hablar con ella sin revelar tu doble trabajo y ver cómo te ayudo.

Veo que te fue muy bien en el curso ese raro que hubo para todos los compañeros que tu estuviste coordinando y eso impresionó a varios del grupo y del resto colegio, si Fenix nunca me espere que me dieran ese regalo de puntos le escribí a mi Madre y me dijo que te agradeciera por tu apoyo que eso había obtenido por lo que tú me habías enseñado, por cierto hablando de mi Madre dice que fue a la sucursal del banco y en el jefe de oficina le dije que tienes tres bóvedas adicionales a las de los Black

.

Dile a tu Madre que me encargo de eso con mi Tutor el Hermano del Director, pero dime Huron tu mamá le falta algo que tenga la necesidad de ir al banco a no dice que eres la persona más generosa que hay y el dinero que le asignaron los del banco de aquí los elfos de halla no se lo dejan que gaste en nada que kracher les dijo que tu decías que no se te lo permitieran por lo que fue con mi tía Andromeda y abrieron una cuenta a mi nombre ya que dice ella que al fin ella no se va llevar nada cuando parta a la otra dimensión.

Cuando lo vieron llegar a las tres Hermione, Ginny y Monique que juntamente con Ron se dedicó a la tarea que a todos menos les gustaba y tenían que escribir un papiro y medio mínimo sobre la esencia básica de las esfinges y le preguntaron que el cómo fácilmente esa tarea, a lo que el saco su mochila y les paso 3 piezas de pergamino y les dijo inspírense todo esto me lo conto Hagrid cuando el torneo de los tres magos y le pase un poco a Draco, Ginny les comento ven yo les dije que Draco realmente ha cambiado mucho.

Por lo que Monique le pregunto a ti te interesa el Joven, se me hace interesante si no podría por su familia y la educación que le podría ser como Sirius y Harry le respondió mi amiga creo que tu boca está profetizando, en lo que va de este año él ha dado muestras de cambio y aunque tu Ron no lo quieras ver él lo está haciendo de materia notoria, o me equivoco Neville, no esos es cierto en lo que llevamos del año Draco no me ha molestado y no permite que sus Gorilas hagan algo en su presencia y con lo que les hizo Ginny del hechizo de mocomurciélago esos dos ya no se meten conmigo. Volviendo a ti Ginny espera un poco y veras que no te ha equivocado recuerda el pertenece a este grupo.

Decidieron bajar todos juntos para el desayuno y al entrar al comedor en la puerta estaban Draco y sus compañeros, Ron de inmediato les dijo a los demás va a tener problemas, a Lo que Monique le dijo a Calla Ron, lo que seguro quiere es saber el estado de sus excompañeros, Harry les hizo saber al grupo que estos se encontraban resentidos con él y con Pensamiento y esta última no sabía cómo acercarse al nuevo ya como amiga por lo que Monique le dijo a Ginny tú se lo comentaras y sé que te sientas muy ajustó

Draco en un tono muy cortes se acercó y le pregunto disculpa Potter sabes algo de nuestros compañeros, a lo que este le informamos dejo con alguien que te puede enviar un informe detallado de su estado de cordura mental de dos de ellos y la intención de una y con tu permiso nosotros te dejaremos con ella ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo para cenar y traemos mucha hambre, y guiñándole un ojo continuo y andando.

Draco al ver quien se quedaba ante él y sus compañeros del grupo de Daphne su piel tan blanca tomo un tono rosado y solo atinó a decir buen día Señorita, Ginny le respondió ese es mi nombre Draco y si te daré los informes que recibiré pasemos al gran comedor e invítame a tu mesa como prefecto que eres y ahí les cuento a todos los de tu casa lo que se de estos tres que no los veo que han llegado ya

Ginny, les explico Pansy baja muy temprano y se va a la biblioteca hasta la primera clase y los otros dos por lo que me han dicho vienen se sirven un plato o dos y se regresan a la sala común hasta que el profesor Snape los aguante, Draco la invito y la hizo sentarse a su derecha y los ojos de los compañeros se sorprendieron al igual que los de las casas cercanas a la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco les dijo a sus compañeros miren la invitación porque de acuerdo con lo que se ella sabe cómo está la situación de los castigados y el pensamiento y nos llevará a un informe detallado de su estado por lo que le indico que no tolerare ninguna falta de respeto para la Señorita Ginny Weasley de la Casa de Fénix recuerde dónde estamos y todos los profesores nos observamos; Ginny tomo un plato y se sirvió como si estuviese en su mesa y comenzó a degustar su alimento mientras les fue explicando a todos miren les dijo Pensamiento le cuesta trabajo disculparse con Ustedes denle tiempo y sola se integrara.

De los otros si están resentidos con todos los de sexto y séptimo por no haberlos apoyado y aunque fueron sus Madres las que decidieron el resultado parece que ellos y sus padres se sintieron aislados por el grupo que ya mencionó y sobre todo el desprecio que tuvieron por Harry aumento y por lo que sabemos en estas vacaciones sus padres les enseñaran nuevos trucos obscuros pero como de todos es sabido su dominio sobre esto solo a uno de ellos le traerá consecuencias graves y el otro final trabajando como auxiliar de algunos de ustedes que le quieran echar la mano.

Cuando la interrumpió, Tracy Davis, quien la cuestionó y como sabes todo eso, si nadie puede predecir el futuro, a lo que esta le respondió exactamente veo que no le pondré atención a nada que no sea el mar de su Casa a ver Tracy porque así te llamas verdad , claro respondió el interpelado, bueno respóndeme tú mismo sabes quién es la Jefa de las casas Gryffindor y Fénix.

Claro respondió un tanto molesto porque bien tienes idea porque nombrar adjunta a Luna en las clases de adivinación, Tracy no supo que contestar fue Draco quien le dijo miren compañeros lo que les trata de decir la señorita Ginny es que los adjuntos fueron nombrados por sus méritos y de acuerdo con lo que me Explico nuestro jefe de casa aunque tuvimos quienes sacaron en cinco materias tres estrellas La Señorita Luna lo hizo en Adivinación y si tienen dudas pueden preguntar a nuestro jefe de casa o los alumnos que llevan esa materia

Daphne les dijo deberás habrán sus mentes e investiguen no todo gira alrededor de nuestra casa en cada casa hay gente muy brillante y yo creo que la Señorita Luna de la que casi todos se burlan podría mandarlos a San Mugo con mucha facilidad, Ginny les dijo la la mayoría de ustedes están acostumbrados a sentirse por arriba de los demás compañeros del Colegio aun de compañeros de su propia casa.

Tracy porque no le pides a Snape que te dé permiso de tener un duelo sin daños graves para ninguno de Ustedes y de tu propia casa escoge uno de los que tú y algunos de los que me escuchan han puesto apodos como el mío de daños de fuego o el de dama de hielo y sus razones son tan infantiles que se sorprenderían de lo que esos apodos significan. tengo clase que tengas buen día Draco y haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza cuando quieras más informes no dudes en pregúntame.

Y salió del comedor dejando a la mesa de Slytherin queriendo preguntar más pero tuvo que ser el propio Draco quien mandara ya enérgicamente a sus clases ya que vio al profesor Severus se dirigía hacia ellos, y en cuanto llego le cuestiono que pasa aquí Draco a lo que este le respondió nada Profesor solo que le pedí un Potter informe sobre los compañeros ausentes y este me dijo que sería la Señorita Ginny y esta nos dio un informe detallado de la situación de los tres.

Bien vallan rápido a sus clases ya van con retraso, por cierto Tracy te gustaría un duelo sin daño con algunos que les ha puesto apodos como a Lunática pero esa te mandaría a San Mugo a la sección de daño en el cerebro por lo que te recomiendo que no sea ella ya que ni el director sabría cómo evitártelo pero de los demás si podemos y esto va para todos los que quieran de acuerdo con los horarios de sexto y séptimo tienen libres mañana y pasado dos horas en la tarde y de los alumnos inferiores no creo que ningún maestro se oponga a que asistan.

Cuando estaba por terminar la clase de Pociones, Snape se dio cuenta que Tracy levantaba la mano por lo que le dijo en que le ayudo, este respondió a mí y otros compañeros con la plataforma estamos de acuerdo con retar a los siguientes alumnos de la escuela Marcus Flint a Neville de Fenix, Millicent Bulstrode a Padma Patil de Ravenclaw, Theodore Nott a Daphne Grangeas de nuestra casa, y tú a la Ginny Weasley.

Bien Tracy búscame después de la comida te parece que lo programa para el martes o miércoles y hasta qué grado quieres llegar solo desarme y defensa o hechizos básicos de ataque que requieran apoyo de la enfermería hasta allí queremos darles una lección, bien se puede arreglar para el miércoles

Draco me haría el favor de avisar a la Sanadora Amapola que tenga listas permanente revisióno los desafíos el primero no creo el segundo si el tercero si y el cuarto por supuesto por lo que cuando menos tres camas, Profesor por lo que se del primero en mi opinión yo pediría las cuatro, hazlo como dices y después hablamos, se pueden quitar, no se te olvide Tracy cuando acabe la comida.

Severus se encamino a la Dirección y una vez con este le dijo lo sucedido y Albus le respondio donde se produce que se haga, Severus replico podríamos hacerlo en el propio comedor juntamos las cuatro mesas en el centro y ponemos a los alumnos a los lados y les ponemos barreras de protección y los dejamos como dicen en no sé qué parte el pez por la boca muere, tiene idea porque Draco me dijo que cuatro años no conté a Neville haciendo daño, Severus recuerda que Marcus desde primer año lo ha molestado por quien sabe, de acuerdo planéalo y avísales a los contrincantes y me encargo de Harry seguro el querrá aconsejar a su gente.

Al llegar al comedor todos los alumnos se sorprendieron al escuchar el tintineo de la mesa de profesores y el director jamás hacia avisos a pocos días de las vacaciones, por lo que todos guardaron un silencio inmediato; Miren para sorpresa de muchos profesores y alumnos cuatro compañeros de la casa de Slytherinle solicitarán a su jefe de casa que quieran retar a un duelo amistoso ligero a cuatro elementos de diversas casas por lo que daré sus nombres en este momento para que decidan si aceptan o no la escuela no los puede obligar y estos son Daphne, Neville. Ginny y Padma, como con un resorte se pararon diciendo aceptamos y se sentaron, Severus se puso en pie perfecto mañana a las 16:00 en este salón se llevará a cabo los desafíos,

De inmediato en la cabeza de todos los de la Legión del Fénix los espero en la sala de Menesteres en diez minutos Monique que estaba cerca de inmediato se trasladó al sitio y se encontró un Harry con una cara de preocupación y el pregunto qué pasa Amor crees Dafne y Ginny con solo los hechizos de sus apodos van a hacer daño.

Padma, así como Parvati ya hace una semana me demostró que dominan el hechizo de Gladii helido: que lanza agujas de hielo en forma perfecta en un número de 12, pero Neville conoce todas las plantas del mundo y sabe convocarlas para su beneficio oye se te olvido como les fue a los contrincantes pasados y recuerda que su rival ha molestado todo el tiempo desde que él estaba en primero así que no sé cómo valla a reaccionar.

Cuando fueron presentándose los convocantes lo primero que les dijo no los llame por que tenga dudas de su capacidad sino pedirles que realmente el daño se mínimo, a lo que Ginny riendo le dijo que no creo que un poco de asfixia le cause mucho daño al señorito Tracy que desde que fui a su mesa me estaba atacando el prometo Harry que solo lo mantendré para que consuma el oxígeno y se desmaye a dijo Daphne si le autorizas a ella yo te prometo que lo congelo hasta que se desmaye. Parvati le dijo deja practicar Padma me ayudas solo hombros, muslos, antebrazos, piernas, manos y pies tu levantas el banderín verde cuando logre hacerlo, Hermione y Monique le ayudaron a concentrarse en su mente y con la práctica para lograrlo antes de la cena.

Harry se acercó y se envió junto a Neville y le dijo amigo mío espero que me entiendas no quiero que vayan a castigarte, a estas preocupado Harry amigo mío me hubieras dicho solo pienso darle unos piquetitos ligeros, solo voy a usar una planta en Inglaterra no Es muy conocida Grataebus esta pose unas espinas como de 10 centímetros y no le daremos mucho daño solo el brazo, pierna y un pedazo del costado izquierdo, la mano es todo lo que te garantizo y sé que tu hiciste una pomada para Snape el año pasado y este guarda en un cajón de su escritorio por lo que avísale que se la mande a la Enfermería la van a necesitar,todos se quedaron ahí y cuando llego la ahora de la cena de cinco veces Parvati solo le dio en una ocasión fuera del pie sino en el dedo gordo por lo que cuando entraron al comedor Ginny y Daphne se sentaron junto a Draco y Tracy le dijo que escondidas por miedo niñas, por lo que las dos amigas solo lo vieron y se rieron en su cara y solo su prefecto le dijeron gustas que le diga al profesor de tu falta de respeto o te callas.

Este se le quedo viendo y entre dientes dijo si no fueras prefecto verías como te iba oye Draco le dijo Pansy fíjate que parece que este silencio yo pensé que ya no le hablabas mira tonto cobarde si yo tuve problemas en la casa no solo con el sino con todos ustedes por mi orgullo y creyendo lo que los padres tienen pero después de lo que paso yo hable con mis abuelas y las dos me contaron que por las dos familias tengo familias no mágicas, pero ya estoy a tu nivel y probécame y veras que sin necesidad de este tonto duelo que estas promoviendo,si lo quieres en vacaciones te espero en mi mansión y te reto a un duelo a muerte o prefieres que mi padre deje sin trabajo al tuyo y tus tíos que viven porque mi padre cree que eres mi amigo porque estamos en la misma casa, de un tiempo a esta fecha pensó hablar con el director o la subdirectora para un cambio de casa, no porque esté aquí pero si pudieras cambiarme a Fenix o Gryffindor.

Al día siguiente al término de la comida se les aviso que en una hora especificada de estar de nuevo en él y qué límites de acomodarse dejan a los más pequeños delante y los más altos atrás, se puede ver una barrera de protección y los profesores también solo Severus se dejó de pie en la mesa: por lo que explico como de todos ya es sabido este duelo es un duelo a condición leve y como conozco a los de mi casa usaremos el método de la Profesora Minerva de las toallas de las casa y este consiste en que yo contare hasta tres y cuando la pañoleta toque el suelo puede actuar y si por casualidad uno de ustedes se le ocurriese mandar un hechizo antes de que terminen de caer las telaletas este le rebotara al infractor quedo claro,ahora antes de comenzar les pediremos a los maestros y los alumnos que se capaciten para trasladarlos la sanadora Amapola esta lista para recibirlos así que comencemos.

Marcus Flint a Neville serán ustedes los primeros alístense y en cinco minutos Suban al momento Neville con calma se encamino a la mesa con mucha seguridad por lo que Albus por vía mental le preguntó a Harry que le ocurre mire maestro me prometió que no le mucho daño, cuando Flint subió al cabo de los cinco minutos cuando el paño cayó al suelo Flint comenzó a lanzar hechizos y se dio cuenta que estos solo pegaban en una barrera de plata y quiso reclamar se dio cuenta que una enredadera le tenía sujeto y esta tenía ya su varita y su brazo estaba clavado por unas 20 espinas de los diez centímetros de largo que conjunto con una bellísimas flores que partían del rosa al rojo sangre de una Grataebus planta originaria de Argentina.

Harry le grito no te muevas o te lastimaras más, Neville tomo la variedad y desvaneció la planta cuando esto sucedió Marcus cayó al suelo y sangraba por lo que Luna lo trasladó a la camilla y Albus lo envió a la enfermería.

Millicent Bulstrode y Padma Pattil de Revenclaw, por favor listo en cinco minutos, Padma le dijo a Monique me harías el favor de poner la camilla junto a aquella pared y que Harry lo baje rápido y el director lo mande de inmediato tratare de no dar en el sistema circulatorio pero no tengo la precisión de Ustedes tres, confía en ti lo aras bien.

Padma subió despacio y serio por lo que Millicent la observo y sonrió estaba seguro que la derrotaría al fin él era un séptimo contra una de sexto y subió a la carrera cuando Severus termino de contar Padma no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de lanzar el primer hechizo cuando tuvo que tocar su cuerpo era arrastrado por algo que se le clavaba en el cuerpo y lo soportó hacia atrás a una velocidad que no sabía cómo solo entendía que le dolían los brazos y las piernas como nunca cuando termino de reaccionar se vio clavado en la pared , Albus saco su variedad y de inmediato lo puso en la camilla y le Pidió a Minerva que lo mandase a la enfermería que como iban las cosas los cuatro terminarían en la enfermería.

Severus solo le hizo una seña y le indico que todavía tenía dos y llamo a los siguientes combatientes; Theodore Nott y Daphne Grangeas, en cinco minutos Theodore con un aire de grandeza le dijo estarás en una de esas cámaras antes de que te des cuenta, Daphne solo sonrió y subió a la mesa y una vez arriba le dijo Theo yo creo que hoy será el dia en que todos en la casa sepan porque me dicen La Dama de Hielo suerte, y cuando la telaleta toco el suelo Theo solo pudo distinguir que del suelo salía un torbellino de hielo y este en lo que el reacciono este lo envolvía y en menos de cinco minutos este cayó al suelo completamente tieso Daphne se acercó tomo su varita y con ella solo envió al contrincante a la camilla.

Severus lo envió a la Enfermería donde Ariadna ya le había enviado tres Sanadores a su amiga Amapola, Severus solo dijo bien mientras más rápido acabe mejor, a los últimos contendientes si están listos suban ya Tracy y Ginny Weasley, este subió con un aire de grandeza como si el mundo no lo mereciera que él estuviese ahí.

Ginny subió y le dijo viste lo que le paso a Theo pues te garantizo que lo tuyo será opuesto y cuando el pañuelo comenzó a caer Albus se puso de pie y con su varita acerco la camilla, cuando la pañoleta cayó al suelo Tracy pasó rápidamente un calor subía por su cuerpo y cuando se fijó ya todo él estaba envuelto en un torbellino de fuego y la falta de aire hasta que perdió el sentido y Ginny con calma camino y cuando este cayo ella tomo la varita y desbarató el fuego tanto Severus como Albus y Minerva trasladaron al joven Tracy a la enfermería.

Amapola les reclamo que es esto, mira Amapola fue un reto provocado por estos cuatro y todos perdieron como se encuentran, bien estos dos uno le estamos suministrando oxígeno ya este estamos levantando la temperatura no me digan el primero fue contra Ginny y este contra Daphne ; pero este otro tiene perforados de lado a lado diez partes de su cuerpo preciso y sin daño al resto de los órganos y sistemas vitales solo músculo y este de acá ese si está un poco peor los picos lo hirieron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo con una profundidad de diez centímetros pero con lo que han hecho son muy finas le pedí a Ariadna que venga pero me dice que está en América ayudando con una herida en el cerebro que llame a Harry.

Bien Amapola yo le pido que venga y voy al comedor mientras se trasladaba al mismo telepáticamente le dijo a Harry de que se detectó y que está fuera de lo que Ariadna dijo que él podría serrarlas, este le informará que podría llevar a cabo tres gentes más que les había pasado enseñado ya para que lo ayude.

Director se hizo visible en el comedor noto que faltaban en el Harry, Hermione, Monique y Luna, este sin apurarse puso su varita en su garganta y pidió silencio cuando todos callaron con un movimiento de su varita dejo el comedor como estaba y les dijo todos a sus lugares, una vez acomodados explícitos como todos observamos los compañeros que motivaron este evento bochornoso para ellos y que los cuatro perdidos en algunos casos siendo estos de mayor grado escolar.

Primero que nada déjenme decirles que solo algunos de ustedes vieron en el primer combate del Señor Neville un escudo protector de color plata y es mi deber informarles que la mayoría de los alumnos que trabajarán con el Señor Potter desde el año anterior y formaron un grupo de estudio sobre defensa contra las Artes Obscuras una fuerza mágica muy poderosa les otorgo un escudo contra muchos hechizos por eso ninguno de los toco, ahora permítanme informarles que el señor Neville que como todos saben es un experto en plantas convoco una enredadera de origen argentino de nombre Grataebus y es el contrincante que está más lesionado pero ya lo están curando.

Al compañero que combatió con la Señorita Pattil fue clavado en la pared con un hechizo que su instructor el Señor Potter le enseño y lleva por nombre Gladi helio y con una precisión que merece la precisión de los aquí ya que solo toco los músculos y este lanzo 12 carámbanos de hielo que pueden traspasar el cuerpo.

El joven que combatió a la señorita Daphne solo perdió su temperatura y está bajo a menos cuatro grados y se encuentra subiendo y el último con la Señorita Ginny esta asfixió al suyo y le están dando oxigeno; ahora señorita Pansy Parkinson de acuerdo con el castillo usted tiene un tiempo solicitando un cambio de casa y aunque usted no lo sabe este se da cuando lo expresa un compañero o profesor el castillo se encarga de avisarme y se le concede cambiarse a la casa de Gryffindor a partir de este momento una elfina y cambio sus pertenencias esperamos tener una feliz estancia.

En la enfermería mientras tanto en la enfermería Amapola le dijo Harry mira hijo dice tu Madre que tú puedes ayudarme con estas heridas bien permítame querida Sanadora déjeme prepararnos veamos del lado derecho y del izquierdo Monique escoge tu bien que sea Luna contigo y Hermione conmigo; Alto que van a hacer, Despreocúpese Señora en tres minutos estará como nuevo y poniendo los cuatro sus palmas hacia abajo los cuatro fueron lanzando luz y cuando terminaron él tenían todas las heridas cerradas, Amapola le dijo Harry que fue lo que hicieron un mire esto mi Abuela y la Madre de Ariadna nos las enseñaron a ella ya mí y yo se las he enseñado a estas tres compañeras que por su naturaleza pueden hacer magia sin varita

Por otro lado, les dije Albus espero con lo que acabo de ver a todos ustedes se les bastante las ganas de este jueguito pongan empeño en sus exámenes y sigan con el plan que tenemos así que mañana a la rutina.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

 **LA PROMESA CUMPLIDA**

Cuando entro el mes de diciembre a días de las vacaciones, al salir de la clase de historia de la magia los alumnos de 6º de las casas de Fenix y Ravenclaw todos pudieron observar que un alumno de primero estaba recargado frente a la puerta del salón de nombre William Jones y en su mano portaba un sobre de color paja y tenía escrito un nombre con una caligrafía impecable y aunque no se podía leer el destinatario la mayoría de los alumnos supusieron a quien sería entregada, por lo que continuaron su camino y cuando salían el trio de amigos Jones separándose de la pared y se dirigió hacia ellos y cuando estuvo frente a ellos le entrego el sobre a Harry retirándose corriendo.

Ron de inmediato quiso saber, Hermione le respondió por favor de quien va ser es del Director pero no lo hemos visto desde que comenzó el mes o no sé si más, a lo que Harry les informo si es de El pero también es cierto que no lo hemos visto yo creo que hace más de 30 días y mi Madre no me ha comentado nada de dónde anda, me acuerdo que a los pocos días de terminado el torneo El me comento que tenía que confirmar unos datos y que después me llevaría con el pero no sé nada más, Hermione pregunto la vas abrir si claro veamos al salón vamos entrando de regreso Harry rasgo el sello y pudieron leer que la misma era de la Profesora Mcgonagall y le decía a Harry que de acuerdo con las instrucciones de Albus Dumbledore te comunicaba que el próximo lunes a las 19:00 horas lo esperaba en su despacho.

Ron se quedó en el salón y se puso a meditar las palabras de su amiga y por primera vez en su vida comprendió la realidad de lo venidero y ya no pensó en él ni en su estómago cuando salió del salón ya pasaban de las 22:00 horas por lo que cuando llegó a la sala común encontró a Harry y Hermione inmersos en sus deberes por lo que él solo se centró y comenzó a hacer sus deberes y durante el resto de la noche jamás interrumpió a sus amigos por ayuda y cuando terminaron solo les dijo GRACIAS y a partir de ese dia empezó a ponerse al corriente en sus apuntes y trabajos por fin estaba madurando lo que entre Hermione y Harry sintieron el cambio y lo comentaron positivamente.

El fin de semana paso volando y para el lunes los tres amigos estaban inquietos ya que durante el desayuno y la comida el Director no apareció en ambas por lo que en la clase de pociónes estuvieron comentando si debía acudir a la cita o no, y Harry solo les repetía que si el Director lo había citado ya en otras ocasiones no había visto en todo el fin de semana y al llegar a su oficina ahí estaba que jamás lo había dejado plantado para la salida de la clase ya estaban de acuerdo que asistiría por lo que a las 19:00 horas Harry se trasladó al despacho y al llegar antes de que pudiese llamar a la puerta esta se abrió y al entrar en el despacho vio a Albus sentado en su escritorio.

¿Dónde estuvo todos estos días, Señor? dijo Harry, aparentemente el cuadro de Phineas Nigellus tenía la idea de que estaba mal la pregunta hecha por el alumno por lo que murmuró en mis tiempos había más respeto al Director, cállate Phineas tú fuiste el único Director que renuncia; Y por cierto Harry Preferiría no decírtelo ahora le indico Dumbledore, Sin embargo, te lo diré a su debido tiempo. ¿Lo hará? dijo Harry sobrecogido. Sí, eso espero contestó Dumbledore, extendió su mano y tomo una botella fresca de memorias plateadas y descorchándola con un golpe de varita.

Señor dijo Harry con cautela, Encontré a Mundungus en Hogsmeade. Ah sí, ya estaba al tanto de que Mundungus ha estado robándose las propiedades de Sirius sin respeto alguno dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño levemente Se ha estado escondiendo desde que te lo encontraste a la salida de Las Tres Escobas, quiero pensar que teme encontrarme cara a cara. De igual manera, quédate tranquilo que la sanción la he avalado sé que le quitaron de su cerebro la dirección del cuartel de la Orden del Fenix. ¿Ese viejo sarnoso sangre mestiza ha estado robándose la herencia de los Black? dijo Phineas Nigellus indignado, y salió de su marco indudablemente para ir a visitar su retrato en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Te decía Harry te aseguro que antes de navidad Mundungus habrá devuelto lo que se falte de lo que saco de la casa de la familia Black si es que no desea sufrir más consecuencias del hechizo que le pusiste y mi hermano le hablara del hechizo de obediencia y que si no obedece ese hechizo este combinado con otro que le provocaría una parálisis.

Profesor dijo Harry, luego de una breve pausa ¿Le comentó la Profesora Mcgonagall lo que le dije a ella luego de que Katie fuese atacada? ¿Acerca de que Draco Malfoy? Recuerda que él nos avisó de la tarea que le encomendó "Tom" y con lo que sucedió este quedo muy inquieto y se siente culpable, Me habló sobre tu comentario, si dijo Dumbledore. Y te informo que ya tomé todas las medidas para evitar que este se siga sintiendo mal por el accidente de Katie dijo Dumbledore le pedí a Severus hablara con El.

Pero lo que me preocupa ahora, Harry, es nuestra lección que abarcara tres aspectos diferentes. Harry se sintió un poco raro por esto: si las lecciones eran tan importantes ¿Por qué había habido un término tan grande entre las ultimas y esta? Sin embargo, observó a Dumbledore echar las memorias frescas en el Pensadero y mover la vasija de piedra en círculos una vez más entre sus manos de dedos largos.

Recordarás, estoy seguro, que dejamos la historia de los comienzos de Lord Voldemort en el punto en que el apuesto Muggle, Tom Riddley, había abandonado a su esposa hechicera, Merope, y había vuelto a la casa de su familia en Little Hangleton. Merope se quedó sola en Londres, esperando al bebé que algún día se convertiría en Lord Voldemort. ¿Cómo sabe usted que ella se hallaba en Londres, Señor? Por la evidencia de un tal Caractacus Burke dijo Dumbledore que, por una extraña coincidencia, ayudó a fundar la mismísima tienda de donde proviene el collar del que estábamos hablando recién. De la girante masa plateada se levantó un hombrecillo girando dentro del Pensadero, plateado como un fantasma, pero mucho más sólido, con una maraña de cabello que le cubría completamente los ojos. Sí, lo adquirimos de forma curiosa. Lo trajo una bruja joven justo antes de navidad, oh, hace muchos años. Dijo que necesitaba el oro desesperadamente, bueno, eso cubierta con harapos y bastante arruinada, además. Verá, iba a tener un bebé. Dijo que el camafeo había pertenecido a Slytherin. Bueno, nosotros oímos esa clase de historia todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo observé, tenía su marca y unos pocos y simples hechizos fueron suficientes para saber la verdad. Por supuesto que eso lo hacía casi invaluable.

Ella parecía no tener idea de cuánto valía en realidad. ¡Se contentó con 100 galeones! ¡La mejor compra que hicimos jamás! Dumbledore le dio al Pensadero una sacudida muy fuerte y Caractacus Burke descendió nuevamente a la masa de memoria de la que había salido. ¿Tan sólo le dio 100 galeones? dijo Harry indignado. Caractacus Burke no era famoso por su generosidad dijo Dumbledore, Así que sabemos que casi al final de su embarazo Merope estaba sola en Londres con una gran necesidad de oro, lo suficientemente desesperada para vender su única y más valiosa posesión, el camafeo que formaba parte de la atesorada herencia de la familia de Marvolo. ¡Pero ella podía hacer magia! dijo Harry impaciente Podría haber obtenido comida y todo lo que necesitase mediante la magia ¿Verdad? Ah dijo Dumbledore tal vez podía. Mas yo creo, otra vez estoy adivinado, pero estoy seguro de que estoy en lo correcto, de que cuando su marido la abandonó, Merope dejó de usar magia. No creo que quisiera seguir siendo una bruja. Por supuesto, también es posible que su amor no correspondido y el desprecio del mismo hacia ella, la hayan dejado sin poderes, eso puede suceder. De todos modos, como estás por ver, Merope se negó a levantar su varita, incluso para salvar su propia vida. ¿Ella no quiso permanecer con vida ni siquiera por su hijo? Dumbledore levantó las cejas ¿Es posible que estés sintiendo pena por Lord Voldemort? No espetó Harry, Pero ella tuvo la opción ¿Verdad? No como mi madre. Tu madre también tuvo la opción dijo Dumbledore gentilmente Si, Merope Riddley escogió la muerte a pesar del hijo que la necesitaba, pero no la juzgues tan duramente, Harry. Ella estaba extremadamente debilitada por un largo sufrimiento y nunca tuvo el coraje de tu madre.

Y ahora, si te levantas ¿A dónde vamos? preguntó Harry, mientras Dumbledore se reunía con él frente al escritorio. Esta vez dijo Dumbledore vamos a entrar a mi memoria Creo que la encontrarás exacta y rica en detalles. Después de ti Harry se dobló sobre el Pensadero, su cara tocó la fría superficie de memorias y luego se encontró cayendo en la oscuridad nuevamente. Segundos después, sus pies tocaron tierra, abrió los ojos y descubrió que él y Dumbledore estaban en medio de una concurrida y antigua calle londinense. Ahí estoy dijo Dumbledore alegre señalando a una figura alta cruzando la calle enfrente a un carruaje cargado de leche. Este joven Albus Dumbledore tenía cabello y barba castaños. Ya de su lado de la calle, empezó a caminar velozmente sobre el pavimento, atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas debido a su llamativo traje de terciopelo violeta oscuro. Lindo traje, Señor dijo Harry, antes de que pudiera detenerse, pero Dumbledore casi se rió mientras perseguían a su joven ser a corta distancia; finalmente pasaron a través de un par puertas de hierro que daban a un patio desnudo, al frente del cual había un edifico cuadrado y bastante sombrío, rodeado de altas cercas. Subió algunos escalones hacia la puerta principal y llamó una vez. Luego de un momento o dos, atendió la puerta una niña bastante sucia que usaba un delantal. Buenas tardes, tengo una cita con la Señora Cole, quien creo es la directora aquí. Oh dijo la niña con cara confundida, asombrándose por la apariencia excéntrica de Dumbledore Mmm, solo un momento ¡SEÑORA COLE! gritó sobre su hombro. Harry oyó una voz distante gritando algo como respuesta.

La niña se giró hacia Dumbledore Pase, ya viene. El joven Dumbledore entró al vestíbulo de pisos blancos y negros. El lugar estaba bastante deteriorado, pero absolutamente limpio. Harry y el viejo Dumbledore lo siguieron. Antes de que la puerta principal se cerrase detrás de ellos, una mujer flaca y con la apariencia de estar bastante cansada se acercó rápidamente a ellos. Tenía la cara bastante puntiaguda y parecía más ansiosa que ruda y entonces sus ojos recayeron en Dumbledore y se paró en seco, viéndose igual de sorprendida que si hubiese entrado una jirafa a su establecimiento.

Buenas tardes dijo Dumbledore, extendiéndole la mano. La Señora Cole tan sólo se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, le envié una carta pidiéndole una cita y usted amablemente me invitó a venir hoy. La Señora Cole parpadeó. Aparentemente decidió que Dumbledore no era una alucinación, y dijo brevemente: Oh si, bueno eh bueno pase usted a mi despacho sí. Guio a Dumbledore hacia una pequeña habitación que parecía en parte una sala y en parte una oficina. Estaba igual de estropeada que el vestíbulo y los muebles eran viejos y estaban mal combinados. Invito a Dumbledore a sentarse en una silla bastante desvencijada y ella se sentó detrás de un escritorio atiborrado de cosas, mirándolo con nerviosismo. Estoy aquí, como ya le dije en mi carta, para hablar de Tom Riddley y los arreglos para su futuro. ¿Es usted familiar? preguntó la señora Cole. No, soy maestro dijo Dumbledore He venido a ofrecerle a Tom una plaza en mi colegio. ¿Qué colegio es? Se llama Hogwarts dijo Dumbledore. ¿Y por qué está usted interesado en Tom? Creemos que tiene las cualidades que buscamos. ¿Quiere decir que se ganó una beca? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Él nunca ha solicitado una. Bueno, su nombre ha estado anotado desde su nacimiento. ¿Quién lo registro? ¿Sus padres? No había dudas de que la señora Cole era una mujer inconvenientemente inteligente. Aparentemente Dumbledore también lo pensó así, porque Harry lo vio sacar su varita de entre sus ropajes de terciopelo y al mismo tiempo recoger un papel en blanco del escritorio de la señora Cole. Tome dijo Dumbledore, agitando la varita mientras le pasaba el pedazo de papel. Creo que esto aclarará las cosas. Los ojos de la señora Cole se salieron de foco y volvieron mientras ella observaba momentáneamente interesada el papel en blanco. Eso parece perfectamente en orden dijo ella plácidamente, devolviéndoselo. Le sonrió a Dumbledore por primera vez y él no dudó en aprovechar la situación. Me preguntaba si podría usted contarme algo acerca de la historia de Tom Riddley.

Tengo entendido que nació aquí en el orfanato ¿verdad? Es así dijo la señora Cole, sirviéndose ginebra Lo recuerdo más claro que nada, porque yo recién había comenzado aquí también. Era la noche de año nuevo y hacía un frío intenso y nevaba, sabe. Noche horrible. Y esta chica, no mucho mayor que yo en esos días, llegó sorpresivamente. Bueno, no era la primera. La dejamos pasar y tuvo al bebe en menos de una hora. Y murió a la hora siguiente. La señora Cole asintió impresionada ¿Dijo algo antes de morir? pregunto Dumbledore ¿Algo acerca del padre del niño por ejemplo? Ahora que lo recuerdo, sí lo hizo dijo la señora Cole Recuerdo que me dijo "Espero que se vea como su papá", y no mentiré, estaba bien que así lo deseara, porque ella no era ninguna belleza y luego me dijo que se llamaría Tom por su padre y Marvolo por el padre de ella sí, lo sé, ¿Extraño nombre verdad? Nos preguntábamos si vendría de un circo y dijo que el apellido del niño sería Riddley. Y murió poco después sin decir otra palabra. Bueno, lo nombramos como ella dijo, parecía tan importante para la pobre chica, pero ningún Tom, ningún Marvolo ni ninguna clase de Riddley vinieron jamás a buscarlo, ninguna familia ni nada, así que se quedó en el orfanato y ha estado aquí desde entonces. Luego dijo "Es un chico extraño". Si dijo Dumbledore. Me imaginaba que así lo sería. También fue un bebé extraño. Casi nunca lloraba, sabe. Y luego, cuando creció un poquito se volvió aún más extraño. ¿De qué manera? preguntó Dumbledore gentilmente. Bueno, Pero la señora Cole se irguió, y ya no había nada borroso o vago en la mirada inquisitiva que le echó a Dumbledore. ¿Él tiene un lugar seguro en su escuela, ¿verdad? Definitivamente dijo Dumbledore. ¿Y nada de lo que pueda yo decir lo cambiará? Nada dijo Dumbledore. ¿Se lo llevará de todos modos? De todos modos, repitió Dumbledore gravemente. Lo estudió con la mirada, como para decidir si podía confiar en él. Aparentemente, decidió que sí podía, porque dijo de golpe "Él asusta a los otros niños".

¿Quiere decir que los amenaza? preguntó Dumbledore. Creo que lo hace dijo la señora Cole, e hizo una señal de desaprobación, pero es muy difícil encontrarlo haciéndolo. Ha habido incidentes cosas desagradables, Dumbledore no la apresuró, aunque Harry podía decir que estaba interesado. El conejo de Billy Stubbs Bueno, Tom dijo que él no lo hizo y no veo cómo pudo haberlo hecho, pero, aun así, ¿No se pudo haber ahorcado el mismo de la viga verdad? No lo creo, no dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente. Pero miento si digo que sé cómo se subió ahí para hacerlo. Lo único que sé es que Billy y él habían discutido el día anterior y luego En la salida de verano, los sacamos a pasear, sabe, una vez al año, al campo, al mar Bueno, Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop nunca estuvieron bien después de eso, y todo lo que pudimos sonsacarles fue que habían ido a una cueva con Tom Riddley. El juró que sólo fueron a explorar, pero algo sucedió allí, estoy segura. Y bueno, ha habido muchas cosas, cosas extrañas, Volvió a mirar a Dumbledore, y su mirada era firme. "No creo que mucha gente se lamentará de no verlo más". ¿Usted entiende, estoy seguro, que no lo tendremos permanentemente? dijo Dumbledore Él volverá, finalmente, cada verano. Oh, bien, eso es mejor que un golpe en la nariz con una vara de metal dijo la señora Cole.

Se puso de pie, Supongo que le gustaría verlo. Muchísimo dijo Dumbledore, incorporándose también. Lo guio fuera de su oficina y subieron unas escaleras de piedra, repartiendo instrucciones y amonestaciones a ayudantes y niños mientras pasaba. Harry vio que todos los huérfanos usaban la misma clase de túnica gris. Se los veía razonablemente bien cuidados, pero no había manera de negar que era un lugar bastante lúgubre donde crecer. Aquí es dijo la señora Cole mientras doblaban en el segundo rellano y se detenían fuera de la primera puerta en un largo corredor.

Golpeó dos veces y entró. ¿Tom? Tienes un visitante. Este es el señor Dumberton perdón, Dumbledore. Él ha venido a decirte bueno, lo dejaré decírtelo Harry y los dos Dumbledore entraron a la habitación, y la señora Cole cerró la puerta tras ellos. Era un cuarto pequeño y vacío con nada dentro excepto un viejo armario y una cama de hierro. Un niño estaba sentado sobre las mantas grises, sus piernas estiradas frente a sí, sosteniendo un libro. No había rastro de los Gaunt en la cara de Tom Riddley. Merope había logrado su último deseo. Era la versión de su apuesto padre en miniatura, alto para tener once años, cabello oscuro y tez pálida. Sus ojos se achicaron un poco cuando vio la apariencia excéntrica de Dumbledore. Hubo un momento de silencio. ¿Cómo te va Tom? dijo Dumbledore, acercándosele y extendiéndole la mano. El niño dudó, luego la tomó y se saludaron. Dumbledore acercó una pesada silla de madera junto a Riddley, de modo que los dos daban la apariencia de un paciente de hospital y su visitante. Soy el Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Profesor? repitió Riddley. Se veía suspicaz ¿Es como un Doctor? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Ella lo trajo para que me revise? No, no dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. No le creo dijo Riddley ¿Ella quiere que me examine, ¿verdad? ¡Diga la verdad! Dijo estas últimas palabras con una clara y fuerte voz que era casi chocante.

Era un mandato, y sonaba como si lo hubiese dado antes muchas veces. Sus ojos se habían agrandado y estaba mirando a Dumbledore fijamente, quien no dio respuesta alguna, simplemente siguió sonriendo placido. Después de unos segundos Riddley dejó de observarlo, aunque se lo veía, por decir algo, expectante. ¿Quién es usted? Ya te lo dije. Mi nombre es Profesor Dumbledore y trabajo en un colegio que se llama Hogwarts. He venido a ofrecerte una vacante en mi colegio tu nuevo colegio, si deseas venir. La reacción de Riddley a esto fue más que sorprendente. Se levantó de la cama y se alejó de Dumbledore, aparentemente furioso. ¡Usted no puede engañarme! Del asilo es de donde viene ¿verdad? Profesor, sí, seguro bueno, no pienso ir ¿sabe? Esa vieja es la que debería estar en el asilo. Yo nunca les hice nada a Amy Benson o Dennis Bishop y puede preguntarles ¡Dicen la verdad! No soy del asilo dijo Dumbledore paciente Soy un maestro y, si te sientas tranquilo, te contaré acerca de Hogwarts. Por supuesto que, si prefieres no venir, nadie te obligará a hacerlo. Me gustaría verlos intentándolo. Hogwarts prosiguió Dumbledore, como si no hubiese oído las últimas palabras de Riddley es una escuela para personas con habilidades especiales. ¡No estoy loco! Ya sé que no estás loco. Hogwarts no es una escuela para locos. Es una escuela de magia. Hubo un silencio. Riddley se congeló, su cara sin expresión, pero sus ojos iban de un ojo a otro de Dumbledore, como si quisiera ver si alguno de los dos mentía. ¿Magia? repitió en un suspiro. Así es dijo Dumbledore. ¿Es magia lo que yo puedo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que tú puedes hacer? Muchas cosas suspiro Riddley Una oleada de excitación subía por su cuello hacia sus mejillas vacías, se veía afiebrado Puedo hacer que cosas pequeñas se muevan sin tocarlas. Puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo quiera que hagan, sin entrenarlos. Puedo hacer que cosas malas le ocurran a la gente que me molesta. Puedo hacer que se lastimen si yo quiero. Sus piernas temblaban. Se tambaleó y se sentó en la cama nuevamente, mirando sus manos, su cabeza agachada como si estuviese orando. Sabía que era diferente susurró a sus propios dedos temblorosos Sabía que era especial. Siempre supe que había algo. Bueno, estabas bastante acertado dijo Dumbledore, quien ya no sonreía, pero miraba a Riddley intensamente. Tú eres un mago. ¿Usted también es un mago? Sí, lo soy. Pruébelo espetó Riddley, con el mismo tono demandante que había usado cuando dijo "Diga la verdad".

Dumbledore arqueó las cejas Sí, si como lo estoy asumiendo, estás aceptando tu lugar en Hogwarts. ¡Por supuesto que acepto! Entonces te dirigirás a mí como Profesor o Señor. La expresión de Riddley se endureció por un momento antes de decir, con una voz educadísima e irreconocible Lo siento, Señor Quiero decir por favor Profesor, ¿podría mostrarme? Harry estaba seguro que Dumbledore se negaría, de que le diría a Riddley que habría suficiente tiempo para demostraciones prácticas en Hogwarts, que en ese momento estaban en un edificio lleno de muggles y que por lo tanto debían ser cautelosos. Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, Dumbledore extrajo su varita del bolsillo de su saco, apuntó al viejo armario en la esquina y le dio a su varita una ligera sacudida. El armario se incendió. Riddley se incorporó de un salto, Harry apenas podía culparlo por tener rencor e ira, todas sus posesiones debían haber estado allí dentro. Pero cuando Riddley miró a Dumbledore, las llamas se desvanecieron, dejando al armario sin daño alguno. Riddley miró el armario y luego a Dumbledore; luego, con expresión codiciosa señaló la varita y dijo ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una de esas? Todo a su tiempo dijo Dumbledore Creo que hay algo que quiere salir de dentro de tu armario. Y con toda seguridad, podía oírse un lejano chillido proveniente del mismo.

Por primera vez, Riddley se veía asustado. Abre la puerta dijo Dumbledore. Riddley dudó, luego cruzó la habitación y abrió de golpe la puerta del armario. En el último estante, sobre una pila de ropa gastada, una pequeña caja se estaba agitando y chillando como si hubiera varios ratoncitos frenéticos atrapados allí dentro. Sácalo dijo Dumbledore. Riddley bajó la caja chillarte. Se veía nervioso. ¿Hay algo dentro de esa caja que no deberías tener? preguntó Dumbledore. Riddley le echó a Dumbledore una fuerte, larga y calculadora mirada Si, eso supongo, Señor dijo finalmente con una voz inexpresiva. Ábrela dijo Dumbledore. Riddley le quitó la tapa y arrojó el contenido a su cama sin mirar. Harry, quien esperaba algo más emocionante, vio un desorden de objetos comunes: un yoyo, un dedal plateado y una desgastada armónica entre ellos. Una vez fuera de la caja, los objetos dejaron de chillar y se quedaron quietos sobre las mantas. Se los devolverás a sus dueños junto con unas disculpas dijo Dumbledore calmado, guardando su varita nuevamente en su saco. Me deberé enterar si lo has hecho. Y estás advertido, robar o lastimar no es tolerado en Hogwarts. Riddley no se veía ni remotamente avergonzado, miraba fría y desvergonzadamente a Dumbledore. Por último, dijo, con voz inexpresiva: Sí Señor. En Hogwarts prosiguió Dumbledore enseñamos, no solamente a usar magia, sino también a controlarla. Tú has estado, inadvertidamente estoy seguro, usando tus poderes de una manera que no es enseñada ni tolerada en nuestro colegio.

No eres el primero, ni serás el ultimo, en dejar que la magia te controle. Pero deberías saber que Hogwarts puede expulsar estudiantes por robar o por causar daño a cualquier compañero, y que el Ministerio de la Magia, sí, hay un Ministerio, castiga a los que quebrantan la ley aún más severamente. Todos los magos nuevos deben aceptar eso, al entrar a nuestro mundo que está regido por nuestras reglas. Si Señor dijo Riddley nuevamente. Era imposible decir en qué estaba pensando, su cara permanecía inexpresiva mientras guardaba el pequeño botín de objetos robados de nuevo en la caja de cartón. Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia Dumbledore y dijo secamente Yo no tengo dinero alguno.

Eso se arregla fácilmente dijo Dumbledore, sacando un monedero de cuero de su bolsillo hay una fundación en Hogwarts para aquellos que requieran ayuda para comprar libros y túnicas. Deberás comprar de segunda mano algunos de tus libros de hechizos y demás, pero ¿Dónde se compran los libros de hechizos? interrumpió Riddley, quien había tomado la bolsa de dinero sin agradecerle a Dumbledore, y estaba examinando un pesado galeón de oro. En el Callejón Diagon indicó Dumbledore tengo tu lista de libros y cosas para el colegio. Puedo ayudarte a encontrar todo. ¿Usted viene conmigo? comentó Riddley, levantando la vista. Ciertamente, si tú. No lo necesito respondio Riddley Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Voy a Londres todo el tiempo por mi cuenta. ¿Cómo llego hasta Diagon Señor? agregó, siguiéndole la mirada a Dumbledore. Harry pensó que Dumbledore insistiría en acompañar a Riddley, pero una vez más se sorprendió. Dumbledore le extendió a Riddley el sobre que contenía la lista de útiles y luego de indicarle exactamente cómo llegar hasta el Caldero Chorreante desde el orfanato, le dijo: Serás capaz de verlo, aunque los muggles a tu alrededor, eso es gente no mágica, no puedan. Pregúntale a Tom, el cantinero bastante fácil de recordar, comparten el mismo nombre. Riddley dio un respingo irritado, como si intentase espantar una mosca molesta. ¿No te gusta el nombre Tom? Hay muchos Toms murmuró Riddley. Luego, como si no pudiera retener la pregunta, incluso como si le brotara repentinamente, preguntó ¿Mi padre era un brujo? Se llamaba Tom Riddley también, ellos me lo dijeron. Me temo que no lo sé dijo Dumbledore con voz gentil. Mi madre no pudo haber sido mágica, o no hubiese muerto dijo Riddley, más para sí mismo que para Dumbledore Tiene que haber sido él. Así que, cuando tenga todas mis cosas ¿Cuándo voy a este Hogwarts? Todos los detalles están en la segunda hoja de pergamino dentro del sobre dijo Dumbledore Partirás desde la estación de King Cross el primero de septiembre. Hay un boleto de tren ahí también. Riddley asintió. Dumbledore se incorporó y le extendió la mano nuevamente. Sujetándola, Riddley dijo: Puedo hablar con las serpientes. Lo descubrí cuando estuve en el campo durante los viajes ellas me encuentran, ellas me susurran ¿Es eso normal para un mago? Harry podía notar que había esperado para mencionar este extraño poder hasta ese momento determinado, para impresionar. Es inusual dijo Dumbledore, luego de un momento de meditación, pero no desconocido. Su tono era casual, pero sus ojos se movían curiosamente sobre el rostro de Riddley. Se detuvieron por un momento, hombre y niño, observándose mutuamente. Luego el apretón de manos terminó. Dumbledore estaba junto a la puerta. Hasta luego, Tom. Te veré en Hogwarts. Creo que eso será suficiente le menciono

Dumbledore de cabello blanco que estaba al lado de Harry, y segundos después, estaban volando livianamente a través de la oscuridad de nuevo, antes de aterrizar en la oficina actual. Siéntate pidió Dumbledore, aterrizando al lado de Harry. Harry obedeció, con la mente aún llena de lo que acababa de ver. Él lo creyó mucho más rápido que yo, quiero decir, cuando usted le dijo que era un mago dijo Harry No le creí a Hagrid cuando me lo dijo la primera vez. Si, Riddley estaba perfectamente listo para creer que era, por usar una palabra, "especial" dijo Dumbledore. ¿Lo sabía usted... en ese entonces? preguntó Harry ¿Si sabía que acababa de conocer al mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos? dijo Dumbledore No, no tenía idea de que iba a crecer para convertirse en lo que es. Sin embargo, me sentía bastante intrigado por él. Regresé a Hogwarts con la intención de mantenerlo vigilado, algo que debería haber hecho de todos modos, siendo que estaba solo y sin amigos, por lo cual, ya sentía que lo debía hacer, tanto por el bien de otros como por el suyo mismo. Sus poderes, como oíste, estaban sorprendentemente bien desarrollados para un mago tan joven y, lo más interesante y preocupante de todo, ya había descubierto que tenía alguna clase de control sobre ellos, y empezaba a usarlos conscientemente. Como viste, no eran los casos aislados generalmente experimentados por magos pequeños. Él ya estaba usando la magia en contra de otras personas, para asustar, para castigar, para controlar. Las pequeñas historias del conejo estrangulado y del niño y la niña a quienes había incitado a meterse en una cueva eran bastante sugestivas "Puedo hacer que se lastimen si así lo deseo". Y él hablaba lengua Pársel interrumpió Harry. Si, por cierto, una rara habilidad, y una supuesta conexión con las artes oscuras, aunque, como ya sabemos, hay hablantes de lengua Pársel entre los grandes y buenos también. De hecho, la capacidad para hablar con las serpientes no me inquietó tanto como sus claros instintos para la crueldad, el ocultamiento y la dominación.

Primero veamos cómo te diste cuenta no sabía de qué lado le venía la herencia mágica y lo confundido que se encontraba, efectivamente comento Harry ya que su herencia le venía por quien el despreciaba por no haber luchado por su vida y eso solo como usted dijo desprecia el nombre de su padre como me lo demostró en la cámara cuando salió del diario, y supongo que el Diario forma parte de los nuevos tesoros que el guarda en efecto Harry es justamente El Diario fue el primero y el anillo que viste es parte también y el guardapelo pero de ese no estoy seguro de donde esta aunque estoy cerca de dos pistas y en cuanto la confirme te pediré que vayas conmigo y como recordaras en los dos que ya mencionaste hay algo de El como lo que tu padrino quito de tu cabeza pero dada la hora creo que eso lo tendremos que dejar para la próxima clase ya sea esta primero o después de nuestra búsqueda a la cual te he prometido que me acompañaras, por lo que si mis sospechas son reales el viaje será primero que la clase pero te garantizo que esa platica se dará ya que es de suma importancia y Yo sé que tus ancestros te explicaron sobre este tema por nosotros tenemos una información que hemos estado descubriendo desde tu nacimiento y la primera pista la trajiste Tu con el diario.

El tiempo está jugando con nosotros otra vez continuó Dumbledore, señalando el oscuro cielo afuera de las ventanas, Pero antes de partir, quiero llamar tu atención hacia ciertas cosas de la escena que acabamos de presenciar, pues tienen mucha influencia en otros asuntos que deberemos discutir en otras reuniones. Primero como ya lo mencionamos la reacción de Riddley cuando mencioné que otro compartía su primer nombre, Tom. Harry asintió. Allí mostró su desprecio hacia cualquier cosa que lo atara a otra persona, cualquier cosa que lo volviese común. Aún en esos tiempos él quería ser diferente, único, notorio. Se deshizo de su nombre, unos pocos años después de esa conversación y creó la máscara de Lord Voldemort, detrás de la cual se ha estado escondiendo por tanto tiempo. Confío en que también notaste que Tom Riddley era bastante autosuficiente, retraído y, aparentemente, sin amigos. No quiso ayuda ni compañía en su viaje al Callejón Diagon. Prefería manejarse solo. El Voldemort adulto es igual. Oirás a muchos de sus Mortifagos hablar de que son de su confianza, que tan sólo ellos son cercanos a él, y que hasta lo entienden. Están equivocados, Lord Voldemort nunca tuvo un amigo, y tampoco creo que jamás haya querido uno. Por último, y espero que no estés demasiado somnoliento como para gravar esto Harry en tu memoria, al joven Tom Riddley le gustaba coleccionar trofeos. Viste la caja de objetos robados que había escondido en su habitación. Los tomó de las víctimas de su comportamiento agresivo, eran recuerdos, si así lo deseas, de pequeños actos mágicos para nada placenteros. Ten en mente esta tendencia a coleccionar cosas, y como ya mencionamos algunas serán particularmente importantes en el futuro. Y ahora, ya es hora de irse a la cama.

Harry se incorporó. Mientras caminaba a través del cuarto, sus ojos recayeron en la mesita en la cual el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt había estado la última vez, pero el anillo ya no se encontraba allí. ¿Sí, Harry? dijo Dumbledore al ver que se detenía. El anillo no está dijo Harry, mirando alrededor cierto es desde la última vez y que lastimo mi mano le pedí a tu Padrino lo llevase con Carolinus y sus hermanos los cuales están eliminando el hechizo y viendo que tendremos que hacer para el guardapelo y platicar contigo de eso Dumbledore sonrió, echándole una mirada por sobre sus anteojos de media luna. Muy astuto Harry, pero la sortija y su consecuencia es tema de otro dia quedamos. Y con esa enigmática frase despidió a Harry, quien comprendió que debía irse.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 **FELIX FELICIS**

Al llegar a la sala común de la casa encontró penumbras y solo la chimenea principal encendida y alcanzo a ver que solo Dobby deambulaba por el lugar cumpliendo sus deberes y al verlo le expreso amo Harry sus amigos se retiraron hace como una hora es por eso que estoy atrasado en mis deberes, parece que por la junta con el director y Usted solo le restan cuatro horas de sueño si se levanta como de costumbre pero si gusta yo lo despierto una hora más tarde y le tengo todo preparado para que solo baje a desayunar rápido y parta a su clase, correcto Dobby en eso quedamos espero me levantes a las 7:00 am. Cuando estaba en un sueño profundo sintió que alguien caminaba cerca de su cabeza por lo que de inmediato abrió sus ojos y apozar de la falta de sus lentes distinguía Dobby que le hacía señas de que guardara silencio. Harry tomo sus gafas y alcanzo a escuchar a tres de sus compañeros todavía en el recinto de la recamara y estos eran Dean Tomas y Seamus Finnigan que trataban a gritos de sacarle información a Neville de por qué el grupo de Hermione, Ron, Monique, Ginny, Gabrielle y Margaret Harry y Él se habían rezagado anoche, cuando Harry iba a retirar las cortinas del dosel de su cama oyó a Neville que con una voz que él no le conocía les respondió a los compañeros de habitación que los asuntos del grupo de los "9" era privado y que si lo seguían presionando recordaran que él había sacado de las cinco mejores calificaciones el año anterior y que si recordaban el también había tomado clases el año anterior con Harry y no tenía ningunas ganas de estar discutiendo con ellos y Harry solo escucho el golpe de la puerta que se cerraba con violencia y el comentario de Seamus Finnigan a Dean oye y a este que mosca le pico y la respuesta de Dean fue clara y cortante, mira Neville a estado madurando estos años del niño tímido y con falta de auto estima al actual las clases de Harry y la aceptación como amigo de lo que el mismo llamo el grupo de los nueve está dando como resultado ese Neville y por lo que me platico mi Padre en las vacaciones él se enteró que un hermano de Él y tío mío se enteró que desde que Harry paso a segundo año ese grupo se ha juntado con ese grupo más otros jóvenes para festejar sus cumpleaños y de acuerdo con este hay muchachos grandes como los dos mayores de los hermanos de Ron y te acuerdas de Fleur la hermana de Gabrielle y los Nietos del Abogado Phineas Dodge del Wizengamot también están en ese grupo uno de los nietos de nombre Edward Dodge trabaja en el servicio de impuestos en el ministerio y cuando mi primo le dijo algo sobre porque su padre de él y el Director del Banco Gringott el duende Griphook se juntan una vez al mes y al terminar esa junta lo llaman y el hace una ficha a nombre de Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc y Edward le respondió que es el pago de impuestos de este y que él lo ve cada año en su fiesta de cumpleaños y por eso Neville ha madurado y tomado confianza si te has fijado Draco Malfoy ya no se mete con él y no permite que su grupo lo moleste a mí me parece que de ese grupo Neville ha subido de ser el que menos magia había desarrollado actualmente ya está a la altura de Ron pero vámonos o nos quedamos sin desayuno.

Harry se levantó corriendo y se bañó y se vistió y bajo al comedor todavía con tiempo para comer algo, al entrar se percató que la mesa de Fenix estaban pendientes de su llegada por lo que por medio de telepatía les dijo a Hermione y a Ron que platicarían en la clase de Herbologia y a Monique la puso rápidamente al corriente de la plática de la noche y le pidió que se los comentara a las dos amigas más jóvenes pero que lo hiciese en total confidencia que se lo encargaba mucho y que se verían en la noche en la sala común de Fenix por la noche. Y a Dafne y las Patil por medio de telepatía le dio una rápida explicación.

Harry tenía Herbologia a primera hora de la mañana. Y como les había dicho a Monique, Ron y Hermione que lo comentaría lo de su clase con Dumbledore, pero desde que empezaron a caminar Asia el invernadero 4, ya los estaba poniendo al tanto mientras caminaban por el camino. El viento atroz del fin de semana finalmente había cesado; la rara niebla había regresado y les tomó un poco más de tiempo encontrar el invernadero correcto. Wow, menciono Ron que miedo, Enterarse de que ya desde niño ya era cruel y malo discretamente, mientras tomaban sus lugares alrededor de los troncos nudosos del Snargaluff, que era su proyecto del periodo, y comenzaron a ponerse sus guantes protectores. Pero aun no entiendo porque Dumbledore te está enseñando todo eso. Digo, es muy interesante y eso, pero ¿cuál es el punto? Yo creo que es fascinante, dijo Hermione seriamente. Tiene total sentido conocer lo más posible de Voldemort. ¿De qué otra manera encontrarás sus debilidades?, como han dicho todos los grandes guerreros que han luchado por un ideal e independencias ya sean magos o No conoce a tu enemigo mejor que a tus amigos.

Harry pregunto ¿Y cómo te pareció la fiesta de Slughorn? a través del escudo de goma. Oh, estuvo bastante divertida, en realidad, dijo Hermione, poniéndose sus lentes protectores. Quiero decir, él presume un poco de las grandes hazañas, y adula totalmente a McLaggen porque está muy bien conectado, pero nos ofreció comida muy agradable y nos presentó a Gwenog Jones. ¿Gwenog Jones? dijo Ron, abriendo sus ojos bajo sus lentes protectores. ¿Capitana de los Holyhead Harpies? Así es, dijo Hermione. Personalmente, creo que ella era un poco presumida, pero ¡Mucha plática por allá! dijo la profesora Sprout enérgica, mientras se acercaba, mirándolos severamente. ¡Se están retrasando, todos han comenzado ya, y Neville ya sacó su primera vaina! Miraron alrededor; ahí estaba Neville sentado, bastante seguro, con un labio sangrando y varios rasguños desagradables en su cara, pero agarrando un desagradable objeto verde pulsante del tamaño de una toronja. Muy bien Profesora, ¡comenzaremos ahora! dijo Ron, agregando en voz baja cuando ella se había retirado nuevamente, deberíamos haber usado Muffliato, Harry. ¡No, no deberíamos! Dijo Hermione inmediatamente, viéndose, como siempre lo hacía, bastante malhumorada. Bueno, adelante ya deberíamos comenzar, Les dedicó una mirada aprehensiva, respiraron profundamente y metieron sus manos en los troncos nudosos que se encontraban entre ellos. Harry solo agrego en la noche después de la cena nos juntaremos los nueve y platicaremos ampliamente te parece bien Hermione, bien trabajemos.

Saltó a la vida de inmediato; tallos largos y espinosos como zarzas salieron por arriba y azotaron a través del aire. Uno se enredó en el cabello de Hermione, y Ron lo golpeó con un par de tijeras de jardinería; Harry logró atrapar un par de tallos y al amarrarlos juntos, se abrió un hoyo en el centro de las ramas que parecían tentáculos; Hermione hundió su brazo en el hoyo airosamente, que se cerró como una trampa alrededor de su codo; Harry y Ron jalaron y torcieron los tallos, forzando a que se abriera nuevamente el hoyo y Hermione sacó su brazo, agarrando entre sus dedos, una vaina igual a la de Neville. Al instante, los espinosos tallos se cerraron, y el tronco nudoso quedó quieto, viéndose como un inocente bulto de madera muerta. Saben, creo que no tendré ninguna de estas en mi jardín cuando tenga mi propia casa, dijo Ron, subiendo sus lentes protectores hasta su frente y limpiándose el sudor de la cara. Pásame un tazón, dijo Hermione, sosteniendo la vaina pulsante con el brazo extendido; Harry le pasó uno y dejó caer la vaina con una expresión de desagrado en su cara. ¡No sean tan delicados, apriétenlos, son mejores cuando están frescos! exclamó la Profesora Sprout. Como sea, dijo Hermione, continuando con su conversación interrumpida, como si el bulto de madera no los hubiera atacado, Slughorn tendrá una fiesta de Navidad, Harry, y no hay manera de que te salves de ésta, porque de hecho me pidió que verificara tus noches libres, para que pudiera estar seguro de realizarla en una noche que tú puedas asistir.

Harry respondio tengo que ir es importante. Mientras tanto, Ron, que estaba tratando de reventar la vaina en el tazón poniendo sus dos manos sobre ella, parándose, y aplastando lo más fuerte que podía, dijo mofándose, Sólo para el 'Club Slug', no, dijo Hermione. Empezó diciendo, Mira, yo no inventé el nombre 'Club Slug', repitió Ron. Es patético. Bueno, espero que ustedes disfruten de su fiesta. Podemos llevar invitados, dijo Hermione, y como no puedo invitar a tu hermano estaba pensando invitarte a Ti para que me acompañes, bien voy, pero como le decimos a Padma y Parvati, Harry es menciono de eso no se preocupen yo me encargo. Sin que se dieran cuenta, tomó el tazón que contenía la vaina y comenzó a intentar abrirla de la manera más ruidosa y enérgica que pudo pensar; y entiéndelo de una vez el hombre que me gusta es tu hermano Charly y sé que el esta también de acuerdo conmigo, mientras Harry continuaba machacando la vaina resistente con una espátula. Harry falló el golpe en la vaina, golpeó el tazón y lo estrelló. 'Reparo', dijo apuradamente, empujando las piezas con su varita, y el tazón se pegó nuevamente. El estallido, sin embargo, pareció recordar a Ron y Hermione comenzó a hacer un alboroto en su copia de Los árboles carnívoros del Mundo para encontrar la manera correcta de sacar el jugo de las vainas de Snargaluffs, Ron por otra parte, Pásame eso, Harry, dijo Hermione apresuradamente. Dice que debemos pincharlas con algo filoso. Harry le pasó la vaina en el tazón; él y Ron se pusieron nuevamente los lentes protectores, y se sumergieron nuevamente hacia el tronco. No era como si realmente estuviera sorprendido, pensó Harry, mientras luchaba con un tallo espinoso que intentaba sofocarlo; Lo tengo gritó Ron, sacando una segunda vaina del tronco, mientras Hermione logró reventar el primero, así que el tazón estaba lleno de tubérculos que se agitaban como gusanos verdes pálidos. El resto de la clase pasó sin mencionar la fiesta de Slughorn. Aunque Harry observó a sus dos amigos más de cerca los siguientes días, Ron y Hermione no parecían diferentes excepto que eran más amables entre sí que lo usual. Harry supuso que tendría que esperar para ver qué pasaría bajo la influencia de la cerveza de mantequilla, en la habitación débilmente iluminada de Slughorn, la noche de la fiesta.

Al caer la noche después de la cena en la sala común de la casa de Fenix fueron llegando el grupo de los nueve (aunque en realidad fuesen 13 tomando a los gemelos, Dafne y Draco) como ya les decían los demás miembros de la casa y sabían que aunque los vieran hablar y reír no podían escuchar nada y varios ya habían cuestionado a sus maestros estos solo les habían dicho que era un hechizo de protección para que nadie los escuche y según sabemos el profesor este se aprende en defensa contra las artes obscuras en quinto año que ninguno lo sabe, pueden hablen con Sirius que les repita esa lección o esperen a que el programa que les dieron de refuerzo lo vean; Por lo que cuando estuvieron todos juntos al fondo de la sala al lado de la chimenea más chica y con el mobiliario más antiguo de su casa ya que como una vez les comento Neville el sillón que le gustaba a él lo había traído su abuela cuando fue alumna de esa casa la vez anterior cuando se abrió y que fue cuando Dumbledore estuvo en esa misma casa y efectivamente todos pudieron distinguir el escudo de los Longbottom siendo de este una cabeza de Águila en la parte superior a los lados dos antorchas y en la parte inferior un listón negro con las palabras FAMILIA LONGBOTTOM y en la parte central un cuadro dividido en dos rectángulos azul y rojo con una V invertida de color dorado y tres cuernos de la abundancia y en el pico de la v unpozo y se podrán leer la palabra SAMPLE (EJEMPLO); y así como eso se habían enterado que en otras épocas muchos de los alumnos habían dejado muebles y algunas otras cosas que al terminar sus estudios habían decidido donar a la casa, de los actuales solo Luna y Monique habían aportado algo al rincón que ellos ocupaban Luna había llevado una mesa de cristal de roca en la que cabían los ocho cómodamente sentados y le brotaban atriles si requería poner libros para copiar o estudiar y Monique les había llevado un reloj mágico que tenía ocho manecillas que marcaba lo que debía de estar haciendo cada uno de ellos muy parecido al de la familia de Ron solo que este solo se refería a temas tales como clases, comida, dormir, recreo o salida de paseo aunque desconocían en realidad que ese reloj poseía más habilidades.

Ya estando todos juntos y viendo que la tarea de ese dia era poca decidieron terminarla pronto por lo que se dedicaron cada uno a sus deberes y terminando prácticamente juntos al cabo de una hora y cuarto, por eso cuando Monique se dio cuenta que Harry comenzaba a guardar sus útiles le comento oye cariño como me lo pediste en la mañana lo hice pero tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte y otras cosas que notamos y nos gustaría comentarte, como pregunto Ron como es que ellas ya lo saben, mira Ron si en vez de haber estado discutiendo lo de la cena me hubiera dado tiempo de explicarles lo que paso ayer noche por lo que les daré un resumen rápido y después con las preguntas de las que si me pusieron atención y sus aportaciones les ayudaran a entender de qué hablamos, así que va el resumen rápido y Harry se puso a explicar los detalles de la clase de Dumbledore y Monique, Margaret, Gabrielle, Luna y Neville le preguntaron que si ya podían empezar, creo que si quien quiere empezar y Neville le respondió después de que Monique nos explicó discutimos un poco y la interrogante que planteo Monique creemos que es la primera que debes escuchar y analizar entre todos bien Monique expón tu cuestionamiento, Mira Harry después de haber escuchado lo que me contaste y haberlo trasmitido a los compañeros y lo comenzamos analizar cómo nos dijiste y lo primero que vino a mi memoria que cuando nos conocimos tú me contaste lo de tus Padres y que de repente después de que Hagrid te dejase en brazos de la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall si no mal recuerdo me contaste que él llamó a tu Madre Ariadna y ella llamo a sus hermanos y entre los tres te lanzaron diferentes hechizos para quitarte algo que dices que te dejo el ataque del tonto de Voldemort y no fue sino hasta que te tomo tu padrino y con un beso en el lugar te lo quito de tu cabeza te recuerdas y después en el segundo año escolar te topaste con un diario del mismísimo Tom y tuviste que usar un instrumento hecho por duendes y propiedad de un brujo muy anterior a el propio escritor para defenderte y cuando mataste al Basilisco tuviste que usar el colmillo de este par destruirlo y además nos contaste que el Director la uso para destruir un anillo que tenía el abuelo de Tom y que en este tenía el mismo hechizo que tenían el diario y tu cabeza y ahí está el cuestionamiento que son en si esas cosas o los hechizos ¿que son y si hay más?; esa es una cuestión que yo no lo había unido pero por lo que me dijeron mis bisabuelos cuando estaba viviendo con ellos y casi tenia le edad para venir al colegio entre lo que me platicaron del Padrino de la familia Potter en ese momento me contaron que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle al intentar matarme y lanzar el hechizo asesino Avada Kedavra este por la protección de del Amor de mi Madre este reboto he hirió a Tom pero al hacerlo dividió parte de su alma y esta quedo en mí que fue lo que retiro mi Padrino y ahora si juntamos las tres cosas que mencionaste Monique pues resulta que si podría tener conexión, los demás que opinan Hermione tomo la palabra y razonando en mi opinión Harry en vista que el razonamiento de Monique y tus palabras de este momento en mi opinión es el mejor momento que te pongas en contacto con tus ancestros y les preguntes, a lo que todos dijeron que les parecía una solución a la interrogante, Harry serró sus ojos y de inmediato y en su cerebro comenzó a llamar a sus ancestros Carolinus, Lo Tae Zhao, Solarius, Ommadon, Melisane, Papá, Mamá no tuvo que repetir los nombres cuando en su cerebro escucho que todos a un tiempo le respondían ¡Pasa algo Harry¡, no solo requiero que si me pueden ayudar con un cuestionamiento al que mis compañeros y yo acabamos de llegar y no tenemos una respuesta lógica. Permitiendo entrar a sus ancestros a sus pensamientos, Solarius le respondió efectivamente las tres pieza de tu duda son parte de un hechizo y eso el Director en tu próxima clase te aclarara ese detalle aunque es importante tienen más cosas que analizar recuerda hijo la unión de tus amigos y los nuevos que harás durante tus vacaciones son trascendentales para el resultado continúen analizando todo y cada una de las clases especiales y cebras comunicarnos sus conclusiones y aunque en esta tema tendrán que esperar en lo demás si podremos intervenir, ya que este tema lo estás viendo desde su nacimiento con Dumbledore y este deberá darte una tarea, tengan paciencia y sigan perseverando ,los dejamos seguir en su conclusiones. El grupo de los nueve se enteraron por Harry lo dicho por sus ancestros y continuaron viendo los demás puntos que resultaron de la última clase y cuando todos se retiraron Monique le pidió un momento a Harry y diciéndole oye amor ahora que te comunicaste con tus ancestros y pude escuchar su respuesta tu sabes por qué, este le respondio déjame analizarlo.

Entretanto, no obstante, tenía más preocupaciones. Katie Bell aún se decía que estaba en San Mungo, sabiendo que regresaría este hasta la navidad, lo que significaba que el prometedor equipo de Fenix-Gryffindor que Harry había estado entrenando cuidadosamente desde septiembre tenía un Cazador menos. Él trataba de no sustituir a Katie, pero el partido de apertura contra Slytherin se acercaba, y finalmente tuvo que aceptar que debían de entrenar al sustituto jamás pensó que el resultado de lo bien que jugaba. Harry no quiso pasar por otra selección como la que vivió cuando tenía que seleccionar al guardameta por lo que, con un sentimiento abatido, interceptó un día a Gabrielle Delacour después de las clases Pociones y de Transfiguración. Se cruzó con ella en el pasillo y le pidió que entrase en el salón de transformaciones del que el mismo había salido y ya solo continuaban varios pájaros amarillos cantarines, todavía volaban alrededor del salón, toda creación de los que de acuerdo con la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall eran su grupito de 6º que ella llamaba los verdaderos Fenix (Hermione, Ron, Neville, Monique, Luna y Harry), nadie más logró conjugar más de una pluma. ¿Y preguntándole todavía quieres jugar como Cazadora? ¿Q- qué? ¡Claro, por supuesto! dijo Gabrielle emocionada. Una de las razones por las que Harry hubiera preferido no tener que efectuar una selección y pedirle directamente a Gabrielle, él tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para el equipo, y Gabrielle había superado a todos los que había visto volar en escobas en estos años. Bueno, entonces estás dentro, dijo Harry. Tenemos práctica hoy, siete de la noche. Bien, dijo Gabrielle ¡Adiós, Harry! ¡No puedo esperar a decirle a Ginny y Margaret! Salió corriendo del salón, dejando a Harry. Seamus no fue la única persona contrariada por la elección del sustituto de Katie.

Había muchas murmuraciones en la sala común acerca del hecho que Harry hubiera elegido a tres de sus amigos para el equipo. Como Harry había soportado murmuraciones peores que ésta en su estadía en la escuela, no estaba particularmente incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo, la presión estaba incrementando para lograr ganar en el próximo partido contra Slytherin. Si Fenix-Gryffindor ganaba, Harry sabía que toda la casa olvidaría todas las críticas contra él, y jurarían que siempre supieron que era un equipo estupendo. Si perdían bueno, Harry pensó irónicamente, él había aguantado aún peores murmuraciones. Harry no tenía razones para arrepentirse por su decisión, una vez que vio a Gabrielle volar esa tarde; ella trabajaba bien con Ginny y Demelza. Los bateadores, Peakes y Coote, estaban mejorando todo el tiempo. El único problema era Ron. Harry sabía que Ron era un jugador inconsistente que sufría de los nervios y falta de confianza, y desafortunadamente, la perspectiva que surgía del juego de apertura de la temporada, parecía haber sacado a flote todas sus viejas inseguridades. Después de no poder detener media docena de goles, la mayoría anotados por Gabrielle y Ginny, su técnica se volvió cada vez más salvaje, hasta que finalmente golpeó en la boca a Demelza Robins cuando estaba aproximándose a la meta. Fue un accidente, lo siento, Demelza, ¡realmente lo siento! Ron le gritó mientras ella bajaba zigzagueando hasta el piso, goteando sangre por todos lados. Yo solo Me aterré, Pero que hiciste dijo Ginny furiosa, aterrizando cerca de Demelza y examinando su labio partido. ¡Tú estúpido Ron, mira su estado! Yo puedo arreglar eso, dijo Harry, aterrizando a un lado de las dos chicas, apuntó su varita hacia la boca de Demelza y dijo Episkey. Y Ginny, no le digas estúpido a Ron, no eres la Capitana de este equipo Bueno, tu parecías muy ocupado para llamarlo estúpido y pensé que alguien debería Harry se obligó a no reírse. Todos al aire, vamos, Ante todo, fue una de las peores prácticas que ellos habían tenido en el periodo, aunque Harry no sentía que la honestidad fuera la mejor política estando tan cerca del partido. Buen trabajo todos, creo que aplastaremos a Slytherin, dijo vigorosamente, y los Cazadores y Bateadores se fueron hacia los vestidores sintiéndose razonablemente felices con ellos mismos. Jugué como un costal de estiércol de dragón, dijo Ron en una voz hueca cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Ginny. No, no lo hiciste, dijo Harry firmemente. Tú eres el mejor Guardián que he probado, Ron. Tu único problema son los nervios. Siguió con un implacable flujo de estímulos todo el camino de regreso al castillo, y cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Ron se veía un poco más animado.

Cuando Harry empujó el cortinaje del pasadizo entre el corredor del comedor y la sección de salones encontró Draco y Ginny, que estaban en un abrazo y besándose. Era como si algo grande y áspero hiciera erupción en el estómago de Ron, y se escuchó la voz como de un grito de Ron como si estuvieran a una gran distancia. ¡Ey! Ustedes Draco y Ginny se separaron y voltearon a mirarlos. ¿Qué? dijo Ginny. ¡No quiero encontrar a mi propia hermana besuqueando gente en público! ¡Este era un pasillo solitario, hasta que ustedes vinieron a entrometerse! dijo Ginny. Draco se veía avergonzado. Le hizo a Harry un guiño engañoso. Este ven Ginny, dijo Draco Vamos te encamino a tu casa. ¡Ve tú! ¡dijo Ginny, Yo quiero hablar con mi querido hermano! Draco se fue, sin parecer apenado por tener que dejar el lugar, pero oyó la voz de Harry quien le indico que no se preocupase que Ginny se encargaría primero y luego el grupo entero que le notificara a Dafne que estuviese en el salón de los Menesteres a las 21:00 horas. Bien, dijo Ginny, quitando su pelo rojo de la cara y mirando ferozmente a Ron, vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. No es de tu incumbencia con quien salgo o que hago con ellos, Ron ¡Si, si lo es! dijo Ron igual de enojado. ¿Crees que quiero que la gente esté diciendo que mi hermana es una ¿Una qué? gritó Ginny, sacando su varita. ¿Una qué, exactamente? Él no quiere decir nada, Ginny dijo Harry automáticamente, ¡Oh si, si quiere decir! dijo ella centelleando hacia Harry. Solo porque él nunca se ha besado con nadie en su vida, solo porque el mejor beso que le han dado ha sido de nuestra tía Muriel ¡Cállate! bramó Ron, pasando del color rojo al marrón. ¡No, no me voy a callar! chilló Ginny fuera de sí. ¡Te he visto con Padma, esperando que ella te bese en la mejilla cada vez que la vez, es patético! ¡Si tu salieras y te besuquearas un poco con alguien, entonces no te importaría que los demás lo hicieran! Ron había sacado su varita también; Harry se puso rápidamente entre los dos. ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! vociferó Ron, intentando conseguir un tiro libre hacia Ginny alrededor de Harry, quien ahora estaba parado enfrente de ella con sus brazos estirados. ¡Solo porque no lo hago en público! ¡Ginny gritó con una risa burlona!, tratando de empujar a Harry fuera del camino. ¿Has estado besando a Pigwidgeon? ¿O conseguiste una foto de la tía Muriel y la escondiste bajo tu almohada? Tú Un rayo de luz naranja voló bajo el brazo izquierdo de Harry y dio en la barrera que puso Harry; empujó a Ron hacia la pared. No seas estúpido ¡Harry se ha besado con Monique! gritó Ginny, que parecía estar a punto de llorar. ¡Y Hermione se besó con Charly, Luna y Neville son novios desde hace unos meses sólo tú actúas como si fuera algo desagradable, Ron, ¡y es porque tienes tanta experiencia como un niño de doce años! Y con eso te digo que si en tu cerebrito esta ir con el chisme con Mamá te informo que fue ella con Papá los que me dijeron que podía andar con quien yo quisiera y que ninguno de Ustedes podía decirme nada, y se alejó enojada. Harry rápidamente soltó a Ron; la mirada en su rostro era asesina. Ambos estaban ahí parados, respirando pesadamente, hasta que la señora Norris, la gata de Filch, apareció por la esquina, rompiendo la tensión.

Vamos dijo Harry, ante el sonido del caminar arrastrado de Filch, que llegaba a sus oídos. Se apresuraron hacia las escaleras y hacia el corredor del séptimo piso. ¡Ey, fuera del camino! gruñó Ron a una pequeña niña que saltó del susto y tiró una botella de huevos de sapo. Harry le expresó a la alumna de primero que no se preocupara y con un movimiento de su mano la botellita y su contenido quedaron reparados y en mano de su dueña. No te gustó verla besando a Draco porque es tu hermana, o porque lo consideras nuestro enemigo, Pero inesperadamente llegaban todos los del primer circuló incluida Dafne y Monique le dijo para que nos llamaste pasen tenemos que hablar pero luego vio a Ron rompiendo el tapete y apuntando su varita a Harry, gritando cosas como traición de confianza supuestamente eres mi amigo y por eso convoque a esta reunión primero que nada con su mano la movió y las varitas de Ron y Ginny quedaron frente a él, estando todos sentados en una mesa oval de cristal, les dijo los convoque porque hace un momento se sucinto un hecho que merece la opinión de todos nosotros he hizo aparecer cinco sillas más y con un movimiento de sus dos maños se fueron apareciendo Bill, Fleur, Charly, Fred, George. Ya todos presentes les explico hace unos 15 minutos al dar la vuelta por un pasillo vimos a Ginny con quien supongo es su novio actual y por lo que se será muy permanente en una actitud en la que creo que el 80 % de nosotros hemos estado y a ron le causo mucha molestia y me gustaría preguntarle tres cosas delante de todos ustedes para aclarar esto y que ustedes intervengan, primero Ron contéstame que tú vas a mantener a tu hermana toda su vida o segundo acaso no has pensado que ella se casara con un hombre y que no sea una solterona y tercero como dice ella que tu no tengas novia es porque tu no quieres deja de cuidar con quien anda Ginny o te meterás en un problema con ella y recuerda que ella es mejor que tú en defensa y ataque, Bill le dijo mira Ron yo estuve presente con Fleur cuando nuestros padres ya lo saben es a los únicos que le podrían decir algo y delante de mí y de Fleur le dieron su aprobación y su bendición y Luna le dijo con tu permiso Ron te doy un consejo por ahí si pones atención que desde el Baile de la copa de los tres magos le gustaría andar contigo solo es cuestión que tú te fijes y le hables pero es tu bronca yo no voy a hacer tu celestina ¿Qué? dijo confundido. Oh Ron parecía estar captando lo peor de la mirada de Harry ahora si la cuestión es porque es quien es el Joven te informara Hermione desde cuando es miembro de nuestro grupo y porque no se te comento, Hermione le dijo por las palabras que ha dicho Harry, Ginny supongo que lograste tu objetivo y es Draco de quien están hablando y aquí presente esta la compañera Dafne que le pediré que te explique cómo fue que ella se acercó a nosotros; Esta le respondio mira Ron yo me di cuenta con otros compañeros de mi casa que Draco y ustedes tenían diferente nivel que el resto del colegio y un dia en que Pansy se puso hablar tonterías yo le corregí pero nunca vi que el director Albus Dumbledore estaba parado detrás de nosotros y a ella le quito 50 puntos por falta de valor civil y a mí me otorgo 100 puntos por mi opinión y me sugirió que si quería mejorar hablara con Draco y este me indico que trataría de ver a Harry para ver si él nos aceptaba, a los pocos días este me indico que me contactarían Ginny y ella nos dijo que empezaríamos el Lunes siguiente a tomar clases con Ella a final solo yo aprobé con 100 y fui incluida en este grupo, y el propio Harry nos dejó a Ginny para que nos diera los informes de avances y de esta y lo estuvo haciendo todas las mañanas y continua haciéndolo y por lo que yo se Draco ya se había fijado en tu hermana el dia que ataco a los amigos de este y aunque él no me ha comentado nada yo supongo que Harry por eso dejo a Ginny con nosotros, Monique has de saber Ron que no solos los jóvenes hablan de mujeres, nosotras lo hacemos también y en una plática que tuvimos hace tiempo tu hermana nos platicó que tenía interés en él. Y en mi muy humilde opinan no tienes por qué interferir ya lo que estas demostrando son celos infundados, una envidia porque te sientes brincado o un odio irracional a un miembro de este grupo que, si bien no es fundador, como varios de los que estamos aquí y eso lo único que indicaría es que estas encontrar nuestra por haberte superado por tu falta de madures; Bill y Charly le pidieron al grupo que los dejaran hablando con su hermano.

Harry caminaba tras Ron esperó hasta que el resto del equipo estuviera fuera de su alcance antes de decirlo, eres mi mejor amigo, pero continúa tratando al resto del equipo de esta manera y te voy a sacar del equipo. Creyó por un momento que Ron le pegaría, pero entonces algo mucho peor sucedió: Ron parecía hundirse en su escoba. Toda la hostilidad desapareció y dijo, Renuncio. Soy patético. ¡No eres patético y no estás renunciando! dijo Harry ferozmente, agarrando a Ron por el frente de su túnica. ¡Tú puedes parar cualquier cosa cuando estás en forma, es un problema mental que tienes! ¿Me estás diciendo loco? ¡Si, tal vez! Se miraron centelleando por un momento, después Ron sacudió su cabeza cansadamente. Sé que no tientes tiempo de conseguir otro Guardián, así que jugaré mañana, pero si perdemos, y lo haremos, me saldré del equipo. Nada de lo que Harry dijo hizo alguna diferencia. Trató de aumentar la confianza de Ron durante toda la cena, pero Ron estaba ocupado siendo gruñón y hosco con todos para darse cuenta. Harry persistió en la sala común esa tarde, pero su alegato de que dejaría devastado al equipo si se iba, estuvo minado por el hecho que el resto del equipo estaba sentado estrechamente en una esquina distante, claramente murmurando sobre Ron y lanzándole miradas repulsivas. Finalmente, Harry trato de enojarse de nuevo con la esperanza de provocar en Ron un desafío, y con la esperanza de una actitud de parar todos los goles, pero su estrategia no pareció funcionar mejor que el estímulo; Ron se fue a la cama más desanimado y desamparado que nunca. Harry estuvo acostado despierto en la oscuridad por un largo rato. No quería perder el próximo partido; no sólo porque era su primero como Capitán, sino porque estaba determinado a vencer a Slytherin en el Quidditch, aunque no pudiera probar sus sospechas sobre él. Aunque si Ron jugaba como lo había hecho en las últimas prácticas, sus oportunidades de ganar eran muy pobres por lo que antes de que Ron se pudiese acostar Harry se acercó y le dijo el dia de hoy te has portado como un verdadero patán y no te atrevas a siquiera pensar en sacar tu varita distingues que me rodea la cúpula que tenía en el torneo aunque más fuerte, pero ya me colmaste la paciencia y escucha pero escucha y grábalo en tu cerebro; veamos empecemos Monique y Yo somos novios pero esto ya lo sabias y si nos besamos o no te incumbe, ahora veamos Hemione y tu hermano son novios desde las vacaciones y tú ya lo sabias así que tampoco te debes meter si no quieres problemas primero recuerda que ella es mejor que tú en todo y tu hermano también, y por otro lado Ginny es una bruja más capaz a pesar de ser más chica y tus padres le autorizaron que ella escoja novio, y si lo analizas solo tú no tienes pareja y es porque tu no quieres ya que no te has dado cuenta que hay una joven que le llamas mucho la atención pero eso es cosa tuya y es todo lo que te voy a decir, ahora te aviso no quiero que me pongas en otra situación igual, que descanses y se dio la vuelta y cerro las cortinas.

Si sólo hubiera algo que pudiera tranquilizar a Ron hacerlo jugar al máximo algo que pudiera asegurar que Ron tuviera un día realmente bueno. Y la respuesta llegó a Harry en un, repentino y glorioso golpe de inspiración. El desayuno era el habitual asunto agitado de la mañana siguiente; los Slytherin chiflaban y abucheaban mientras cada miembro del equipo de Fenix-Gryffindor entraba en el Gran Salón. Harry echó un vistazo al techo y vio un cielo azul claro, pálido: un buen augurio. La mesa de Gryffindor y la contigua de Fenix, una masa sólida de rojo y oro, vitorearon al acercarse Harry y Ron. Harry sonrió y saludó; Ron hizo una mueca débilmente y sacudió su cabeza. ¡Anímate Ron! exclamó Lavender. ¡Sé que eres brillante!: Ron la ignoró. ¿Té? le ofreció Harry, ¿Café? ¿Jugo de calabaza? Nada, dijo Ron abatidamente, mordiendo su pan tostado. Unos minutos después Hermione, quién se había cansado del reciente comportamiento desagradable de Ron, al grado de no bajar a desayunar con ellos, se detuvo un momento en su camino hacia la mesa. ¿Cómo se sienten? preguntó tentativamente, mirando hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ron. Bien, dijo Harry, que estaba concentrado en pasarle a Ron un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Ahí tienes Ron. Tómatelo. Ron apenas había llevado el vaso hacia sus labios cuando Hermione habló cortantemente. ¡No tomes eso Ron! Ambos Harry y Ron voltearon a verla. ¿Por qué no? dijo Ron. Hermione estaba viendo hacia Harry, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Tú acabas de poner algo en esa bebida. ¿Disculpa? dijo Harry. ¡Me escuchaste! Te vi. Acabas de poner algo en la bebida de Ron. ¡Tienes la botella en tu mano en este momento! No sé de lo que estás hablándome, dijo Harry llevando la pequeña botella precipitadamente a su bolsillo. Ron, te advierto, ¡no tomes eso! dijo Hermione nuevamente, alarmada, pero Ron levantó el vaso, se lo tomó de un solo trago, y dijo, Deja de darme órdenes, Hermione. Ella se veía escandalizada. Se agachó hacia Harry de manera que sólo él pudiera escucharla, y susurró, Deberías ser expulsado por eso. ¡Nunca lo habría creído de ti, Harry! Mira quien habla, le susurró él. ¿Alguien está confundido últimamente? Se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de ellos. Harry la miró irse sin remordimiento. Hermione nunca había comprendido la seriedad del Quidditch. Después miró hacia Ron, quien estaba chasqueando sus labios. Casi es hora dijo Harry despreocupadamente. El pasto escarchado crujió bajo sus pies al dirigirse hacia el estadio. Que suerte que el clima esté bien, ¿eh? Harry preguntó a Ron. Si, dijo Ron, que estaba pálido y parecía enfermo. Ginny y Gabrielle ya vestían sus túnicas de Quidditch y esperaban en el vestidor. Las condiciones parecen ideales, dijo Ginny, ignorando a Ron. ¿Y adivina qué? El Cazador Vaisey de Slytherin le pegó una Bludgers en la cabeza ayer durante su práctica, ¡y está muy adolorido para jugar! ¡Y mejor que eso Malfoy también está enfermo! ¿Qué? dijo Harry, dando vuelta para ver a Ginny. ¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué tiene? Ni idea, pero es genial para nosotros, dijo Ginny brillantemente. Están jugando con Harper en su lugar; él está en mi grado y es un idiota. Harry sonrió vagamente, pero mientras se ponía su túnica escarlata su mente estaba lejos del Quidditch. Malfoy anteriormente había alegado una vez que no podía jugar por una herida, pero en esa ocasión se aseguró que el juego fuera reprogramado en una fecha que favoreciera a los Slytherin. ¿Por qué ahora estaba feliz de dejar a un substituto? ¿Estaba realmente enfermo, o estaba fingiendo? Inesperado, ¿no es así? dijo a Ron en voz baja. ¿Malfoy no va a jugar? Yo lo llamo suerte dijo Ron, viéndose un poco más animado. Y Vaisey también está fuera, él es su mejor goleador, yo no me imaginé ¡hey! dijo repentinamente, deteniéndose a medio camino de ponerse sus guantes de Guardián, mirando fijamente a Harry. ¿Qué? Yo tú Ron bajó su voz, se veía a la vez asustado y excitado. Mi bebida mi jugo de calabaza ¿tú no le?

Harry levantó sus cejas, pero no dijo nada excepto, Damzela estas realmente segura que no jugara Draco el estimular, mira Harry mientras entraba al comedor Pansy estaba platicando con Peregrine Derrick diciéndole que Draco había ido a la enfermería, Harry solo dijo Empezaremos en tres minutos, deberías ponerte tus botas. Salieron a la cancha hacia una mezcla de rugidos y abucheos. Un extremo del estadio era un sólido rojo y dorado; el otro, un mar de verde y plata. Muchos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw habían tomado partido también: Entre todo el griterío y aplausos Harry pudo escuchar el distintivo rugido del famoso sombrero de león de Luna Lovegood. Harry caminó hacia Madam Hoock, el árbitro, quien estaba parada lista para soltar las pelotas del baúl. Capitanes dense la mano, dijo ella, y Harry sintió su mano machacada por el nuevo capitán de Slytherin, Urquhart. Monten sus escobas. Al silbatazo tres, dos, uno. El silbato sonó, Harry y los otros despegaron fuertemente del piso congelado, y se fueron. Harry se remontó alrededor del perímetro de los terrenos, buscando alrededor por la Snitch y manteniendo un ojo en Harper, que estaba zigzagueando más abajo que él. Después una voz que era irritablemente diferente al comentador habitual comenzó. Bueno, ahí van, y creo que todos estamos sorprendidos al ver el equipo que Potter ha organizado este año. Muchos pensaron, dado el irregular desempeño de Ronald Weasley como Guardián el año pasado, que estaría fuera del equipo, pero claro, una amistad cercana con el Capitán también ayuda Estas palabras fueron recibidas con burlas y aplausos del extremo de Slytherin. Harry volteo en su escoba para ver hacia el pódium del comentador. Un tipo alto, de cabello rubio, con la nariz hacia arriba estaba ahí, hablando en el megáfono mágico que una vez había sido de Lee Jordan; Harry reconoció a Zacharias Smith, un jugador de Hufflepuff a quién le tenía una aversión abierta. Oh, y aquí viene el primer intento de gol por parte de Slytherin, es Urquhart pasando como rayo hacia la portería y El estómago de Harry se revolvió. Weasley la tapa, bueno, él puede tener suerte algunas veces, supongo Así es, Smith, él puede, murmuró Harry, sonriendo para sí mismo, mientras se lanzaba en picada entre los Cazadores buscando los ojos alrededor por cualquier pista de la elusiva Snitch. Con media hora del juego, Fenix-Gryffindor iba a la cabeza 60 puntos a cero, Ron había hecho unas salvadas espectaculares, algunas con la punta de sus guantes, y Ginny había anotado cuatro de los seis goles y los otros dos los metió Gabrielle. Esto indudablemente detuvo a Zacharias de estarse preguntando en voz alta si los dos Weasley estaban en el equipo solo porque a Harry les caían bien, y comenzó a molestar a Peakes y Coote. Claro, Coote no tiene la estructura habitual de un Bateador, dijo Zacharias altivamente, ellos tienen un poco más de músculo ¡Aviéntale una Bludgers! le dijo Harry a Coote cuando voló por su lado, pero Coote, sonriendo abiertamente, prefirió dirigir la siguiente Bludgers a Harper, quien estaba pasando a Harry en la dirección opuesta. Harry estaba complacido de escuchar el sonido hueco que significaba que la Bludgers había encontrado su marca. Parecía como si Fenix-Gryffindor no pudiera hacer nada mal. Una y otra vez ellos anotaron, y una y otra vez, Ron paró los goles con aparente facilidad. Él estaba de hecho sonriendo, y cuando la multitud acogía una parada particularmente buena con un creciente coro de la favorita Weasley es nuestro Rey, pretendía conducirlos desde lo alto. ¿Se cree algo especial hoy, no es así? Dijo una voz despreciable, y Harry casi fue tirado de su escoba a la vez que Harper chocaba contra él, fuerte y deliberadamente. Tú traidor a la sangre Madam Hooch estaba de espaldas, y aunque los Fenix-Gryffindor gritaron enojados, para cuando ella volteó, Harper ya se había alejado. Con su hombro doliéndole, Harry aceleró detrás de él, determinado a embestirlo. ¡Y creo que Harper de Slytherin ha visto la Snitch! dijo Zacharias Smith a través del megáfono. ¡Si, el ciertamente ha visto algo que Potter no ha visto! Smith realmente era un idiota, pensó Harry, ¿No se había dado cuenta que habían chocado? Pero al siguiente momento su estómago parecía haberse caído del cielo Smith tenía razón y Harry no: Harper no se había alejado al azar; había visto algo que Harry no había visto: La Snitch volaba apresurada a lo largo arriba de ellos, destellando brillantemente contra el cielo azul claro. Harry aceleró; el viento estaba silbando en sus orejas de manera que ahogó los comentarios de Smith o de la multitud, pero Harper aún estaba delante de él, y Fenix-Gryffindor estaba sólo a 100 puntos arriba; si Harper llegaba primero Gryffindor perdería… y Harper estaba a unos metros de ella, con la mano estirada. ¡Ey, Harper! gritó Harry en desesperación. ¿Cuánto te pagó Malfoy para que vinieras en su lugar? No supo qué fue que le hizo decirlo, pero Harper dudó; palpó la Snitch, la dejó escaparse por sus dedos, y la pasó de largo. Harry hizo una gran atajada hacia la pequeña y agitada pelota y la atrapó. ¡SI! Harry gritó. Dando vuelta, se lanzó de regreso a tierra, sosteniendo la Snitch en su mano. Al darse cuenta la multitud de lo que había pasado, una gran aclamación iba en aumento que casi ahoga el sonido del silbato que señalaba el final del juego. Ginny, ¿A dónde vas? gritó Harry, que se encontraba atrapado en medio de un abrazo masivo en el aire con el resto del equipo, pero Ginny pasó volando a un lado de ellos, hasta que, con un poderoso choque, se estrelló con el pódium del comentador. Mientras la multitud chillaba y reía, el equipo de Fenix-Gryffindor aterrizó a un lado de los escombros de madera bajo los cuales Zacharias se movía débilmente: Harry escuchó a Ginny decir desinteresadamente a una enojada Profesora Mcgonagall, Olvidé frenar, Profesora, lo siento. Riéndose, Harry se liberó del resto del equipo y abrazó a Ginny, felicitándola, pero muy por lo bajo le dijo si te vuelve a cuestionar la profesora dile que fue la emoción de haber dejado a Slytherin en cero y ver que tu hermano no cometer errores y se retiró, Harry dio una palmada de aliento a Ron en la espalda, como si todas las riñas estuvieran olvidadas. El equipo de Fenix-Gryffindor dejó el campo de Quidditch con brazos entrelazados, saludando a sus partidarios.

La atmósfera en los vestidores era de júbilo. ¡Fiesta en la sala común, dijo Seamus! gritó Profesora Mcgonagall potentemente a ver si deben tener una fiesta pero Seamus a que sala común te refieres que no tomas encuentra que el equipo y sus fans son de dos o tres casas diferentes viendo en ese momento a Draco con Ginny Weasley por lo que si quieren festejar lo harán en el Gran Comedor, a ver Harry hazme el favor de avisar a los profesores de las otras casas que a las nueve de la noche habrá un festejo por el regreso del juego de Quidditch a este colegio y que se invita a todos los que quieran asistir y terminara a las dos de la mañana y que ellos están invitados y recuerden no es un festejo para humillar a la casa de Slytherin sino para regocijarnos que retoño el juego sin las tonterías que impuso la Difunta pseudo gran Inquisidora. ¡Vamos Harry es hora que tus compañeros vean tu Patronus Corpóreo y dejen de especular por que se te dieron las calificaciones que se te otorgaron, Harry rápidamente en su mente consulto a su director y escucho me parece buen momento y sin más delante de los compañeros que se encontraban todavía en el comedor estiro su mano y agitándola en el aire desplego al Patronus del Fenix el cual se desplazó por encima de todos y salió y a cada jefe de casa trasmitió el mensaje, mientras eso sucedía Ron se acercó a Ginny y con voz sumisa le dijo mira Ginny lo siento deberás no es que no quiera que tengas novio pero mira me sorprendió el encontrarte y menos uno de otra casa y siempre pensé que escogerías alguien de la casa de nosotros o de Gryffindor ya fuera de tu año o del mío o de los gemelos y como me dijo Harry yo no tengo porque cuestionarte tu decisión ya que solo soy tu hermano me doy a entender mira Ron estoy de acuerdo y sé que todos Ustedes incluido el menso de Percy me quieren pero como Charley harán sus vidas y se casaran así como lo hicieron nuestros Padres así que dejemos las cosas en paz pero recuerda que mi novio actual y espero que el ultimo es un Fenix por decisión del Castillo y como te dijo Harry pon más atención y veras que hay una chica a quien le gustas. Estaba Harry descansando y observando la reconciliación de los hermanos a quien consideraba parte de su familia y en eso estaba cuando sintió sentarse a su mejor amiga Hermione. Estaba torciendo su bufanda en sus manos y se veía molesta pero determinada. Quiero hablar contigo Harry. Tomó aire. No debiste haberlo hecho. Escuchaste a Slughorn, es ilegal.

¿De qué estás hablando? preguntó Harry yendo a colgar su túnica para que ella no lo viera sonreír, ¡Tú sabes perfectamente bien de que estoy hablando! dijo Hermione agudamente. ¡Tú agregaste al jugo de Ron poción de la suerte en el desayuno! ¡Felix Felicis! No, no lo hice, dijo Harry, volteando de nuevo para verla a los ojos. ¡Si lo hiciste Harry, y eso por eso que todo salió bien, había jugadores de Slytherin que faltaron y Ron paró todas! ¡Yo no la puse! dijo Harry, sonriendo abiertamente. Metió su mano dentro del bolso de su chaqueta y sacó la pequeña botella que Hermione había visto en su mano esa mañana. Estaba llena de poción dorada y el corcho aún estaba perfectamente sellado con cera. Quería que Ron pensara que lo había hecho, así que fingí haberlo hecho cuando tú estabas viendo. Miró hacia Ron. El salvo todo porque se sentía con suerte. Lo hizo todo por El mismo. Volvió a poner la poción en su bolsillo nuevamente. ¿En verdad no había nada en ese jugo de calabaza? dijo Hermione sorprendida. Pero el clima está bien y Vaisey no pudo jugar Este, dijo Harry en el repentino silencio; no esperaba que su plan tuviera ese resultado inesperado, ¿Iremos iremos a la fiesta, entonces?

¡Ve tú! dijo Hermione. Estoy cansada, no Hermione te garantizo que si vas no te arrepentirás Harry caminó de regreso para la casa de Fenix y asearse y estar listo para la celebración, muchos le gritaban felicidades, pero el sintió un gran sentimiento de euforia; estaba seguro que tendría que hacer cambiar a Ron por lo que mientras se bañaba se contactó con su madre y le consulto que como podría resolver es asunto a lo que ella le respondió que con la fiesta las cosas se solucionarían que no se preocupara pero que lo único que tenía que hacer es convencer a Hermione de que asista y veras como esta diferencia entre amigos terminara inmediatamente. No previó que sucedería pero confiaba en su Madre y se apuró y bajo a la sala común donde se encontró con Hermione que lo vio extrañada y le pregunto que por qué no estaba en la reunión a lo que Este le respondió es que no pienso ir si tu no vas oye eso no es justo contesto de inmediato Ella porque me haces eso Harry tu sabes que el menso de Ron me ha estado molestando, eso es fácil de explicar mira Hermione el piensa que tu besaste a Víctor Krum, eso si no se lo aguanto ahora si vamos a la fiesta. Harry la vio tan decidida a Hermione que salieron de inmediato a la fiesta de celebración del Gran comedor, pareciese que su amiga más que caminar volaba le costaba trabajo seguirla pero al entrar por las puertas de roble regiamente talladas e incrustadas con runas talladas en las cinco piedras de las casas, tanto Hermione como Harry se quedaron de una pieza quienes estaban recibiendo a los invitados que estaba por completo en su apogeo eran puros brujas y magos todos vestidos con los diferentes colores de los equipos del colegio y cuando trataban de ver a quien conocían la Chimenea de la Gran Recepción se ilumino con un brillo verde y del se distinguieron la figura de un Mago y una Bruja elegantemente vestidos ella portaba un vestido color rosa suave con estrellas plateadas y el un traje de gran gala tipo la levita en negro con ligerísimas rayas verticales blancas lo que sucedió cuando terminaron de salir del marco de la chimenea el brujo su traje había cambiado su vestimenta y se le cambio por una túnica verde esmeralda con una serpiente plateada en el costado izquierdo y de inmediato lo reconocieron ambos ya que eran el padre de Draco y su tía a los cuales el Profesor Severus Snape los recibió y dándoles la bienvenida les explico que la reunión se debía a que en el Colegio de Hogwarts se retomaba el juego más popular del colegio y que todos los jugadores estaban invitados y que como él fue el capitán del equipo en su época de estudiante cuando Lucius reacciono ya estaba rodeado de varios excondicipulos y al avanzar Hermione le dijo a Harry ya viste como estas vestido, Este de inmediato al verse se dio cuenta que traía el uniforme de Fenix-Gryffindor y le dijo a Ella pero si tú me viste ponerme mi traje de gala en esa platica estaban cuando los gemelos Fred y George le dieron la bienvenida ven con nosotros te queremos con el grupo del equipo vengan y al ir entrando Hermione distinguió que no solo estaban los gemelos sino que estaban Bill y Charley, Hermione le dijo a Harry tu sabias que vendría Charley si y gracias a eso ve quienes están detrás y Ella distinguió a Fleur y la Profesora Mcgonagall y Charley la tomo de la mano y diciendo compromiso a las dos damas que estaban detrás de Él se acercó a su hermano menor Ron que se encontraba a un lado de sus padres y de Ginny y con suma tranquilidad le dijo mira hermano Hermione y tu servidor somos novios y sus padres están de acuerdo y te informo que eso que le contaste a Harry de Víctor es totalmente falso él es un buen amigo de ambos y por lo que respecta a Ginny espero que Papá ya te haya puesto en claro las cosas y querido hermano lo que hagan estas dos señoritas es cosa de ellas y ahora como un favor especial de tus hermanos y tus dos mejores amigos vas a caminar para donde está el estandarte de Ravenclaw donde encontraras a una compañera portando un hermoso vestido de color lavanda y que cuando se mueve parece que brotan una pequeñas mariposas monarcas y esperamos que sepas como hablarle y no te portes como tu hermano Percy y perdón padres por recordárselos anda que esperas.

La cara de Ron se confundía con su cabeza dio tres pasos y se regresó y con la cabeza baja se dirigió a Hermione con estas palabras amiga espero me disculpes no he sabido valorar tu amistad y pensé que te perdería como tal ahora entiendo porque tus palabras todos estos años y te agradezco todos y cada uno de tus consejos y sé que no soy perfecto y que les volveré a fallar y espero que cuando eso pase sigan siendo mis amigos y se retiró, cuando se fue Charley le dijo a Hermione qué opinas entre Ginny y Harry nos pidieron la aclaración a lo que esta le respondió cariño les agradezco mucho pero estoy segura que lo volverá a hacer y ahí estaremos verdad Harry claro, cuando fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su director quien con un Sonorus se hizo escuchar por todos los concurrente "bienvenidos a todos nuestros invitados" esta reunión se organizó con el fin de retomar el espíritu de unión que el Quidditch ya que desgraciadamente en estos dos últimos años por circunstancias ajenas al colegio como los alumnos actuales y algunos de los antiguos conocen a la perfección y a los exalumnos les pido que se integren primero con sus casas y después vallan invitando a otros grupos y ahora diviértanse la reunión se fue llevando a cabo como mucho tiempo no se veía en Hogwarts Harry y Monique deambulaban por el comedor cuando se toparon con los Malfoy y en cuanto Lucius los vio acercarse de inmediato les dijo a Bellatrix y a Draco vámonos creo que se acerca gente de poca monta, pero Draco le respondió Lucius el motivo de esta reunión es la convivencia y te guste o no tu hiciste un juramento ante Severus y Albus así que comportarte en ese momento tanto ella como Draco voltearon y distinguieron a Harry y Monique a quien Lucius y Bellatrix no conocían, este los saludo de buen agrado y le dijo a Harry sé que ya lo conocen pero la Señorita que lo acompaña es Monique Flamel Dumbledore.

Lucius cambio de inmediato su actitud como tú eres hija de Nicolás Flamel a lo que ella respondió no señor Malfoy ese es mi abuelo yo soy hija de su hijo del mismo nombre y de Avy Dumbledore que es sobrina del Director, en eso estaban cuando Harry le pregunto a Draco porque no había jugado el juego de la tarde y Draco le enseño su mano que la tenía vendada e hinchada con un color rojizo y le dijo no sé qué me pico y mi padre mañana me llevara a ver a tu Madre adoptiva y la enfermera me dijo que era mejor ir a San Mugo ya que lo que me había picado no lo sabía y que para estar seguro deberíamos ir a ver en el hospital, espera yo sé que es, deberás y que es mira le respondió Harry es un piquete de un alacrán de la familia Buthidae que son los únicos que son venenosos y si mal no recuerdo es fácil curarlo y les dijo déjenme llamar a mi madre y ella lo confirmara y sin darles tiempo a loa adultos a reaccionar, cerró los ojos y la llamo cuando los abrió la señora Bellatrix le dijo no niño ya tenemos cita para mañana en ese momento llego Ariadna y les pregunto cuál es la urgencia y Harry le respondió Madre ve su mano ya el antebrazo se empieza a hinchar hay que actuar rápido, ella tomo el brazo de Draco y lo examino quitando el vendaje sí creo Harry pero porque me llamaste si tú puedes remediarlo a lo que Bellatrix de inmediato se opuso diciendo eso no lo permitiremos en ese mismo momento a su lado llegaron Severus y Albus, el Director pregunto qué pasa Madam, Bellatix de inmediato ella le dijo Señor Director este jovencito y la hermana de usted dicen que este puede curar a Draco y eso es cierto a ver Harry que tendrías que hacer; este solo menciono Dobby, Winky y estos se precentaron de inmediato a la orden amo Harry Lucius los vio y noto que los elfos portaban unas túnicas diferentes a las del colegio con un bordado diferente en el lado izquierdo de las mismas, Harry les dijo requiero ajo y algo con que hacerlo una pasta y vendas los elfos desaparecieron y regresaron en un instante con una ristra de ajos y un molcajete y Winky le dijo a Harry este le sirve es típico de donde usted aprendió lo que va efectuar es usado en México, Gracias Winky es justo lo que se requiere de inmediato se puso a hacer una pasta con los ajos y tomo el brazo de Draco y le comenzó a aplicar del codo Asia la mano hasta que todo quedo cubierto y lo empezó a vendar Draco le dijo oye se siente bien y Ariadna les dijo si hubiesen ido mañana a San Mugo es lo que le hubiesen hecho y antes de que termine la fiesta Draco estará curado, de inmediato Draco volteo a Harry y le dijo gracias amigo ya no me duele espero que luego me enseñes y me platiques como lo aprendiste, Lucius solo se quedó viendo a su hijo y no respondio nada solo se dirigió a Severus y tu sabias que esto sucedería a lo que él le respondió no tenía idea o que crees que yo soy Sybill Patricia Trelawney y se retiró riendo, Ariadna le dijo a Bellatrix la Sanadora Amapola Pomfrey (Poppy) mañana lo revisara y si es necesario aplicara otra dosis pero si mal no recuerdo la Bruja María Sabina que fue maestra de Harry le dijo que solo bastaba una aplicación y por allá donde ella vive existe uno de las más venenosos que disfruten la fiesta, Monique le dijo gracias tía por confiar en mi novio vamos Harry enseñémosle a tu Madre la sala de trofeos y se retiraron los tres, Lucius interpelo a Draco diciéndole que como era posible que le dirigiera la palabra a un sangre sucia pero Albus que no se había retirado aun, le respondió pero Lucius de que te admiras si ustedes hasta se arrodillan ante otro nacido de un no mago y bruja o ya se te olvido así que regresa a la realidad y termina tu compromiso. La fiesta resultaba un éxito en todas partes se veían grupos de alumnos intercambiando impresiones con los exjugadores quienes les contaban sus anécdotas y como lo habían hecho.

Mientras que Charley y Hermione, Bill y Fleur, Monique y Harry, Luna y Neville, Draco y Ginny, Margaret y Gabrielle, Fred y su gemelo George platicaban de diversas cosas y solo hasta que Bill recordó y se dirigió al grupo oigan alguno ha visto a Ron la mayoría contuso que no solo Margaret le respondió yo lo vi salir rumbo al lago negro con una chica de un vestido muy bello que parecía que cuando caminaba salían mariposas, perfecto parece que el hermanito si supo hacerlo creo que todo estará bien, Ginny, Arnold el Puff Pigmeo, iba en su hombro y Crookshanks maullando en sus talones. Margaret mira Bill vi que Ron estaba platicando con tus padres y la chica que les digo a ella no la reconocí, pero creo que es como de la edad de Ustedes ya que no la vi de frente, pero me saca como media cabeza y cuando ellos salieron al lago negro vi a donde iban. Después de eso Bill les pregunto a Margaret y a Gabrielle oigan y ustedes dos por que no están con sus parejas y fue Margaret quien de inmediato le dijo mire Señor Bill mi novio es un no mago y es el primo de Harry creo que ustedes lo conocen bien ya que yo los he visto por la casa cuando Harry pasa la semana en casa de sus tíos HEY brinco Harry ¿cómo es eso de que me vigilan? A ver Harry te explico respondió Fleur no es que vigilemos sino hay una guardia permanente que vigilan que tu familia no vaya a ser atacada por quien tu sabes y solo tú sabes que poderoso es bueno también Albus y cuando tu estas la guardia se duplica, pero en la casa de mis tíos yo puse las mejores Alas de protección que he puesto en toda Inglaterra son una combinación de las que me enseñaron mis ancestros y las que aprendí cuando estuve con los ancestros de mi Madre adoptiva y yo las mescle y si alguien que tuviese solamente la intención de hacer algún daño este saldría rebotado media cuadra hacia magnolia, Espera Harry por que no se lo has dicho a Albus sabes que desde que estas en primer año y Él supo que regresarías designo las guardias en la casa de tus tíos y si le hubieses dicho sabes lo que eso hubiese significado para la orden; perdón les respondió Harry y solo comento denme un minuto y se lo hago saber y cerrando sus ojos se comunicó con su director y sus hermanos y les comento lo sucedido y que había omitido comentárselo y que él se encargaría de retirar la guardia que estaba y a la que relevaría pero del resto usted se encarga, abrió los ojos y le pregunto a Bill me puede decir quien está de guardia en este momento y quienes los van a cubrir claro Harry consulto su reloj y le dijo son las 23:00 están Lupin y Tonks y el cambio son mis padres, perfecto denme otro momento y de inmediato cerro de nuevo sus ojos y de inmediato solo se conectó con las mentes de los cuatro y ellos solo escucharon una voz que les dijo por Orden de Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore las guardias a la casa de los tíos de Harry se cancelan mañana los espero en mi despacho a las 10:00 horas con el fin de explicarles el motivo de este cambio y retomo su realidad con sus amigos diciendo listo ya se arregló ya está cancelado, espera Harry dijo Charley nos debes una explicación de lo que acabas de hacer.

Está bien les explicare, espera Harry deja que la explicación la demos Nosotras dijo Hermione buena idea agrego Monique y Luna lo coreo está bien dijo Harry y Monique empezó a ver todos pongan atención primero que nada saben lo que es la telepatía los mayores dijeron que si y los Gemelos y Margaret dijeron que más o menos es lo que usa Harry para hablar conmigo y su primo para avisarnos que va a pasar la semana en casa de este o me equivoco, No le respondió Luna estas en lo correcto bien pues eso mismo es lo que hace cada vez que requiere hablar con alguien, Hermione él lo aprendió hacer antes de llegar al colegio y al principio solo lo utilizaba con los Dumbledore posteriormente el Director le pidió que lo utilizara con sus Tutores, Monique les comento pero recuerdan que el año pasado cuando la Bruja de la Inquisidora empezó a fastidiar a Harry este tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo con más gente y otra vez el Director le explico que si lo podía hacer que lo hiciese y que nos lo explicara a nosotros y a su abogado, este nos explicó primero verbalmente a Mí y Cuando regreso al colegio se los conto a Hermione, Luna, Ron y Neville y tuvo que llegar hasta hablar por ese medio con los Gemelos lo recuerdan los aludidos respondieron y eso cuando sucedió, Bueno respondió Hermione se acuerdan que Él les pidió que provocarán un alboroto y ustedes decidieron no solo hacer un gran alboroto sino que ese mismo dia se marcharon de la escuela pues esa platica solo se efectuó en su cabeza, bien interrumpió Bill pero Harry que se siente a veamos dijo Harry y cerro sus hijos y en las cabezas de Charley, Bill y Fleur, Gabrielle, Fred y George escucharon la voz de Harry que les preguntaba díganme todos Ustedes que sienten a lo que ellos se vieron las caras y veían a Harry solo parado junto a Monique con los ojos cerrados y de nuevo lo oyeron y que esperan para decirnos que se siente, fue Draco el primero que respondió nada solo te oigo que me hablas y Bill lo interrumpió solo te oímos y creo que hablo por todos, Harry abrió los ojos y les dijo es todo y ahora que lo saben ya me puedo comunicar con Ustedes también.

Fleur le pregunto Harry como es que aprendiste los que hiciste a Draco, eso es fácil de explicar amiga en el periodo de vacaciones la mayoría de los alumnos van a sus casas y pasan estos periodos ya sea en casas o viajando en forma de turismo y como ejemplos les pondré los dos que conozco perfectamente la Familia de Hermione normalmente pasa la mayoría de sus vacaciones viajando y la familia Weasley la pasan en su casa la mayoría de las veces conviviendo en familia todos ellos y en mi caso por Instrucciones de Mi padrino familiar debo pasar mis vacaciones con algún mago o bruja que me enseñe algo que no aprenderé en la escuela y eso lo aprendí en un viaje que Hice a dos países a México y Perú pero para las vacaciones del cambio de este periodo y el próximo por Instrucciones del mismo estas no serán iguales y aunque deberé pasar una semana en casa de mis tíos el resto del tiempo lo tendré en libertad para planear mis vacaciones yo solo y estas ya he comentado con algunos de ustedes y aprovecho tu pregunta para invitarlos a festejar mi cumpleaños en donde Ustedes en su mayoría decidan, Harry que bueno que tocas este punto le comento Fleur nosotros te queremos pedir que nos ayudes y adelantes tu cumpleaños ya que nosotros Bill y Yo no conseguimos que la boda de nosotros no coincida con el cumpleaños de Neville y el tuyo ya que la oficina del Ministerio está saturada y solo nos permite cazarnos el 31 de julio ya sea por la mañana o la noche y que es jueves, Harry y Monique contestaron pues lo correríamos al sábado 26 pero el lugar lo deciden ustedes pero eso si deben decidir antes de que acabe el año escolar para que Harry pueda poner las alas de protección que requiera el lugar, a lo que Gabrielle les cuestiono pero dígannos las opciones que se deberán de considerar para la decisión a lo que Monique les respondió miren para antes del Domingo les llegara por lechuza una lista de lugares donde se podría realizar dicha reunión y el traslado ya la mayoría de los invitados dominan el método de Harry por lo que serían pocos a los que se les tendría que ayudar, oye Harry por cierto pregunto Charley platícanos como diseñaste el método de traslados a mira este surgió por ver como se traslada el grupo de Tom Ryddle y como se mueve el Director decidí probar si podríamos y una vez que lo empecé le platique a mis tutores y estos me mandaron con un mago que me ayudo a perfeccionarlo.

Estando en esa platica cuando Margaret les dijo miren quien viene hacia nosotros todos voltearon y distinguieron que Lucius y Bellatrix caminaban hacia ellos por lo que guardaron silencio y esperaron que estos llegaran a su lado y Draco abrió la charla diciendo amigo Harry yo te agradezco lo que me pusiste y si lo observas la mano ha bajado la inflamación y como tú me dijiste y después Tu madre Adoptiva que solo bastaría una sola puesta Harry tomo su brazo y lo reviso y le respondió mira déjatelo vendado y mañana quítate la venda y veras que ya estás bien y yo en tu lugar no me retiraría a tu casa en este momento tienes una sorpresa esperando despide a tu Padre y a la Señora que lo acompaña y con esto podrás concretar tus ideas y proyectos, Lucius tomo la palabra y le dijo jamás pensé que tu Potter pasarías a formar parte de mi Familia y que hayas ayudado a mi hijo a provocado un desasosiego en mis pensamientos pero de todas maneras te lo agradezco y compromiso nosotros nos vamos a retirar mi cuñada tiene un compromiso de negocios se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

Todos los vieron hasta que desaparecieron en las llamas verdes de la chimenea cuando retomaron sus posiciones vieron que Harry tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba muy concentrado todos guardaron silencio y solo Monique lo tomo de su brazo, al cabo de un minuto dentro de sus cabezas oyeron la voz de Harry que les decía no respondan en voz solo piensen lo que van a preguntar les voy a confirmar algo que ya algunos saben bien deben saber que Draco Malfoy Blakc forma parte de la Legión del Fenix desde el año pasado, Bill abrió sus ojos y muy por lo bajo dijo Harry no sería justo para todos el que no lo hablásemos y escucháramos todos lo que tengamos que decir y solo tu escuches las preguntas del resto de nosotros, Hermione sorprendió a todos ya que saco su varita y la giro por arriba del grupo y menciono la palabra mufiato, Harry le dijo no creía que lo aprobaras ella solo le dijo en esta ocasión es lo que siempre te dicho hay veces que es imperativo usar las cosas y esta es una de ellas bueno que opinan de lo que les trasmití bueno Harry dijo Charley creo que lo primero que brinco en todos es como es que después de lo que sabemos todos de su padre tú dices que debemos confiar en Draco, bueno permítanme explicarles el año pasado cuando recién bajamos del tren, Draco se acercó a mí y me comento que llegaría al colegio la Bruja Dolores y que de acuerdo con lo que había escuchado en su casa esa bruja traería desorden y trataría de desprestigiarme a mí y al Colegio de Hogwarts y después de platicarlo con su Madre y el estuvieron de acuerdo en que no se lo permitirían y que se opondrían a su padre y con eso confirmo lo que sabíamos y habíamos planeado pero no sabíamos con certeza pero ese aviso nos confirmó y nos dio los detalles que completaron el caso y durante el año pasado el y con el apoyo de su madre estuvo ayudándonos, espera Harry dijo Bill como que uno de nuestro equipo ya lo sabía bueno Bill para que esto quede muy claro les diré que no solo uno de su equipo lo sabía así como en mi equipo hay quienes lo saben y para ser exactos si no me equivoco creo que en mi equipo el único que no lo sabe se acaba de enterar y está llegando lo más rápido que puede mientras trata de explicarle a su nueva chica que tiene que buscarnos debe llegar aquí y en el grupo de ustedes lo saben mis tutores y ahora requiero que me ayuden con su hermano, Bill les dijo miren hay viene y trae cara de espanto Hermione déjalo integrarse con Padma Patil pidió Harry, en cuanto estos dos se acercaron vieron que Hermione levantaba su varita y la bajaba.

Ron de inmediato dijo esperen que pasa aquí primero escucho tu mensaje Harry y después vengo y quien nunca pensé ver poner un mufiato así que primero déjeme presentarles a Padma Patil y como saben ella es prefecta en Ravenclaw y yo que no soy muy diestro en esto de las chicas no me di cuenta de lo que le hice en el baile del año pasado y ya lo hablamos y ella prometió tratar de ayudarme a entenderlas y portarme como debo en una relación estable, Bien le respondió Gabrielle pero creo que Padma tendrás que tener mucha paciencia y la ayuda de todas las aquí presentes pero creo que eso no fue lo que te trajo aquí Ron, cierto a ver Harry tanto yo como Padma te escuchamos decir que Draco es parte de nuestro equipo y yo lo golpe junto con Neville el año pasado y Hermione lo golpeo en otra ocasión, Bien Ron le respondió Bill eso déjalo para después primero te comentaremos lo que ya nos lo explico Harry y tú debes abrir tu mente y ya dejarte de esos rencores y envidias que te han consumido estos años desde que nació Ginny pero recuerda que tú nunca serás ella pero tú tienes tu valía como todos nosotros y si hasta el tonto de Percy velo aunque está equivocado sigue aferrado a su idea es la correcta así tu confía en tu en tu valer y si tu como las Dos chicas que están aquí Monique y Hermione han sido parte importante en la creación de la Legión del Fenix debes seguir el criterio de tu líder o tú crees que nosotros estamos siempre de acuerdo con lo que Albus hace pues no y hay cosas que él no nos dice y para darte un ejemplo hace una dos horas nos enteramos que una orden que nos dio cuando tu tenías once años hasta hace un momento no la requeríamos pero ni él lo sabe todo y hace un momento él y nosotros nos enteramos que estos casi seis años fue inútil así que afróntalo y acepta a tu líder, Harry tomo la palabra bien Ron de ahora en adelante no te pido que seas su amigo pero lo vas a respetar y te garantizo que el hará lo mismo porque ya lo ha venido haciendo desde el año pasado y de eso tu sabes que desde hace un año no molesta a nadie de nosotros e incluso ha ayudado a Neville y estoy seguro que próximamente te llevaras una sorpresa con él y alguien que tu estimas pero cuando estés más tranquilo y hayas digerido la noticia busca a Luna y pregúntale sobre esto; Ahora vayamos a lo importante Padma tu formaste parte de la Legión del Fenix junto con tu hermana cierto si Harry porque, permíteme deja invitarla y cerrando los ojos lo oyeron decir como un murmullo Parvati Patil podrías acércate por acá y se mantuvo callado por un momento hasta que vio que Hermione saco su varita y la levanto y en ese momento entro Parvati y se unió a ellos diciendo que pasa Harry porque me gritaste mira le dijo su hermana él no te grito solo fue que tú lo oíste en tu cabeza que te llamaba eso después te lo explico ahora parece que hay algo que este grupo tiene algo que quiere decirnos.

Harry tomo la palabra a ver las dos Patil ustedes saben que existimos ya que fueron de las iniciadoras de la Legión del Fenix durante el año pasado bien pues este grupo siguió y me gustaría saber si quieren pertenecer a este grupo, Parvati pregunto pero si la Dolores ya no vive para qué sirve la Legión a lo que respondió Padma, mira hermana tu y yo sabemos que el innombrable ya regreso y nuestros padres están muy nerviosos por esa situación pues este grupo es el frente que ayuda al otro grupo de adultos que es donde están los compañeros mayores que estás viendo aquí, Harry le dijo mira el Director dirige el grupo de los mayores hasta Charley Weasley y es la Orden del Fenix y el grupo de la Legión la dirigimos Hermione, Monique, Yo y el recién novio de tu hermana Ron pero eso lo hablaran ustedes más tarde ahora quiero saber si puedo contar con Ustedes he integrarse en este equipo y ayudarnos ser los iniciadores de este grupo que se prepara para combatir a un enemigo poderosísimo y que no sabemos todavía cuando decidirá darse a conocer como lo hizo la vez pasada en que peleo contra la Orden del Fenix y el Ministerio destruyendo a muchas familias y no creo que entre los compañeros actuales de este colegio haya alguno que pueda decir que no perdió algún miembro de su familia sin importar de qué lado lucho y es por eso que pregunto y les daré hasta mañana a la hora del desayuno para que me digan, Padma de inmediato le respondió mira Harry si acepte ser la novia de Ron lo acepte con todo lo que esto implicaba y mi hermana aquí presente lo estuvimos platicando desde que comenzó a interesarme formar parte de la vida de Ron y entre ella y yo analizamos todos los puntos nosotros ya sabíamos que ustedes seguían juntándose y que este grupo crecería como si fuese una epidemia entre los magos y brujas de nuestra generación y cuando se hizo la reunión en la cabeza de puerco y Ginny nos invitó ambas decidimos que queríamos estar en este grupo ahora que nos estas invitando al primer círculo no creo que en tu cabeza haya alguna duda que aceptaremos las dos nos sentimos muy honradas de formar parte de este grupo y nos da miedo saber que si dijéramos que fuésemos excluidas de lo intenso y eso no te lo vamos a permitir y no porque sea novia de Ron sino porque es algo que nosotras lo decidimos desde que firmamos ese papel y Parvati me dijo que ella notaba que sobre él había un hechizo vinculante y a pesar de ello las dos firmamos.

De acuerdo dijo Harry lo que se hable entre nosotros así se queda y Parvati lo que dices que te grite es la forma en que me comunico con los presentes y con mis tutores así que apartir de hoy será frecuente que me escuchen así, ahora que les gustaría saber mientras los demás platican yo las pondré al corriente y se puso a responder sus dudas los demás se pusieron a convencer a Ron que lo de Draco era maravilloso y que el como parte de los cuatro principales del grupo debería de cambiar su forma de actuar al respecto. En ese momento Ginny vio acercarse a Severus con una dama bellamente arreglada con un vestido color amarillo limón con un collar de esmeraldas y pendiente a juego y les dio un codazo a Draco y a Hermione quienes al ver levantaron el mufiato y Draco corrió a abrazar a su Madre y se percataron que los tutores de Harry se acercaban detrás de ella todos los tutores y Ariadna le dice a Hermione quisieras poner el mufiato, esta lo efectúa y Albus le dice a Narcisa bienvenida sea el Colegio de Hogwarts creemos que tu hijo tiene que presentarte a sus nuevos amigos Draco le indico a su madre que estos eran sus amigos y que en la casa donde estaba siendo resguardada pertenecía a Harry, esta con lágrimas en los ojos les dijo que les agradecía su ayuda y que por favor protegiesen a su hijo a lo que Albus le indico cuando se requiera tu estarás aquí para ese efecto y ahora los dejamos disfruten la fiesta, todos se retiraron menos Draco y Ginny a la cual Este la presento a su madre como su novia la cual la abrazo y le dijo muy quedo hija debes saber que tú y mi hijo son parientes muy lejanos y vallan a bailar que se lo merecen.

Para cuando el reloj marco la 1:00 am de la mañana el grupo empezó a hablar ya entre todos y Monique le pregunto a las gemelas Patil amigas que piensan ahora y Padma le dijo estamos emocionadas y confundidas jamás habíamos tenido esta sensación de hablar pero no hablar mueren ya se irán acostumbrando ahora Harry debes asignar quien les dará clase de traslado y lo demás que nos has enseñado a nosotros, un momento que es eso de clases de traslado y las otras que menciona Monique a eso respondió Harry permítanme les explico miren después de que termino el problema de Dolores Umbriged se acuerdan Si respondieron bien pues después de eso durante las vacaciones el Director me autorizo a enseñar a mucha gente el método que uso para moverme de un lado a otro, pero para mejor demostración díganme algo que tengan en casa que les gustaría tener ahora y así les demostrare físicamente bien dijo Parvati en la recamara de mis padres hay una foto de nosotras y junto a ella está un reloj Suizo que tiene unos barcos que flotan en un mar y tardan una hora exacta en dar la vuelta con eso es suficiente y Monique les dijo haber amigas cierren los ojos y cuenten diez y al terminar ábranlos ellas se vieron y pero cerraron los ojos y cuando los abrieron se quedaron pasmadas solo vieron a Harry sentado junto a Monique y Margaret pero en sus manos tenía el reloj que ellas habían descrito oye como hiciste eso, es el método que les dije, oye espera aparición solo lo permiten a los que han cumplido la edad y tienen que pasar el examen, si eso es cierto pero este método no es el de aparición del que el Ministerio te hace examen es un método que está en estudio y todo el semestre me pase dando clase de cómo hacerlo a funcionarios de diversos países gentes del Ministerio lo bueno es que el circulo alto de la Legión ya se los había enseñado y me ayudaron para impartirlo a los alumnos que autorizo la dirección y ahora quien quieren que les enseñe todos los que están aquí son capases de enseñarlas pero como dice mi Madre Ariadna lo mejor es que ustedes mismas lo escojan bien dijeron las hermanas nosotros creemos que podríamos aprender bien con Luna, correcto si es su decisión solo les digo que de acuerdo con los compañeros y aquí tanto Bill como Charley les pueden comentar que ella es la más estricta así que les encargo que sean puntuales y cumplan al pie de la letra con el horario que ella les dé.

Luna le dijo a Harry hey te suplico que no me pongas en mal con mis nuevas pupilas haber niñas mañana creo que tienen libre la tarde después de la primera hora de la tarde por lo que las espero a las 17:30 horas en el salón que está detrás de la mesa de los profesores les digo solo necesitan su varita y ropa cómoda Harry solo será el método o también los hechizos de defensa que nos has enseñado, a ver amigas Ustedes que opinan las Gemelas se miraron y dijeron de una vez que sea ella para todo y les queremos agradecer su confianza y solo queremos decirte que ese reloj que te pedimos no es cualquier reloj es uno que mi Padre ha tenido creemos que desde que la familia estaba en la India por lo que si mis padres no lo encuentran mañana temprano bar a llamar a los Aurores, a les dijo Harry no se preocupen le pondré una protección y le pedimos a Dobby lo deje en tu habitación tus compañeras lo podrán ver pero no tocar, cando llegue a su casa tuve que hacerlo en forma decente y les explique a tus padres lo que sucedería esta noche y ellos lo dejaron en la sala para cuando lo necesitara, un momento Harry estas diciendo que hablaste con nuestros padres antes de que yo te pidiera algo y tú ya lo sabias.

Luna se puso en pie y se dirigió a las hermanas Patil ya que ya forman parte del grupo les diré para su conocimiento ustedes han tomado clases de adivinación, ambas respondieron claro como todos menos Hermione, bien pues deben de saber que ella es de todos los magos o brujas que han hecho Profesiás ella podría ostentar el último lugar entre todos y su tatarabuela está considerada como la mejor del siglo pero si han puesto atención a la clase de historia la más grande bruja en adivinación es la abuela de Harry la bruja conocida como princesa Melisane pues ella me ha dicho que yo estoy a su altura y yo vi que esto iba suceder y cuando se los comente al equipo Harry tomo la decisión de ir a ver a sus padres y ellos que las conocen a la perfección ellos dijeron que eso es lo que pedirían y ellos también me escogieron a mí para sus clases y esas serán el próximo domingo a las 7:00 horas y esa será la hora en que ustedes dos deberán de llevar el regreso el reloj porque si no lo hacen su padre se molestara, perdón Luna tu puedes ver el futuro eso es nuevo porque no lo has hecho notar en la clase de adivinación a eso es porque no debe ser un conocimiento de todos porque no me dejarían vivir tranquila y como ya van a dar las dos creo que debemos ir despidiéndonos y recuerden chicas mañana a las cinco treinta las espero ahora esta media hora se la voy a dedicar a mi novio Harry si hay algo nuevo me lo comuniques de la forma acostumbrada bien amigos voy a estar con Neville un rato y se volteó y lo beso y como siempre pareciese que se salía del mundo Gabrielle, Margaret y los Gemelos Weasley se dirigieron a Parvati mira amiga nosotros no estamos aquí con nuestras parejas y tú tampoco por lo que platiquemos entre nosotros y esta vio al resto del grupo y ya cada uno estaba con su pareja platicando o besándolo y se puso a convivir con su grupo.

A las 02:00 horas el peregrinar de los adultos comenzó varios de los alumnos más jóvenes comenzaron su encaminarse a sus casas para cuando pasaron treinta minutos ya no quedaban más que unos cuantos alumnos que todavía no se retiraban a sus dormitorios el grupo de Fenix ya estaban en la sala común de la misma y se estaban despidiendo en menos de un minuto todos estaban ya en un sueño reparador en brazos de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente a las 7:30 horas en la sala común de Fenix estaban listos para el desayuno el grupo de los nueve cuando bajo del lado de las damas Parvati y los vio saludándolos Luna le respondió no se te olvide a las 17:30, ella afirmo con la cabeza y Monique le pregunto oye amiga anoche se me quedo una pregunta en el tintero puedo hacértela, claro respondió ¿Tienes Novio? De inmediato esta tomo un color rojizo y respondió con la cabeza Asia el suelo si eso les causa problema no al contrario dinos quien es y quiso nosotros podamos ayudarlo también miren cuando nombraron a mi hermana Prefecta ella me presento al prefecto que nombraron con ella Roger Davies con el trato diario pues él me pidió hace un mes que si éramos novios y pues yo acepte hay algún problema, no al contrario respondió Harry crees que le gustaría formar parte del grupo pero como supongo nunca se lo has planteado te gustaría que asistiera contigo a las clases de hoy, plantéaselo con delicadeza y procura que no seas escuchada sobre este tema ya para el domingo dominaras el Mufiato y te será más sencillo conversar con el sobre este tema ahora vallamos a clases ya que tenemos transformación dos horas y ya saben que a nuestra jefa de casa no le gustan los retardos y saliendo todos de prisa corrieron por los pasillos que ya eran conocido por la mayoría para evitar al resto de los alumnos y cuando Parvati se dio cuenta ya estaban en la entrada del salón y todavía quedaban diez minutos para entrar por lo que les dijo oye Harry esos caminos también me los enseñara Luna y esta le respondió no esos los iras aprendiendo conforme te muevas con Harry, Hermione Ron o Monique ya que los demás todavía seguimos descubriendo algunos de repente he ido con Neville y este me enseña alguno y siempre me dice que fue alguno de los que ya te mencione que se lo enseño, Harry les dijo recuerden que todo lo que sabemos de los pasadizos se lo debemos al regalo que me hicieron los Gemelos Weasley y que ellos se lo deben a los merodeadores, Parvati pregunto ¿quiénes son los merodeadores? de inmediato Ron le contesto cuñada tú conoces a dos el primero es el que fue nuestro profesor Lupin y el otro es nuestro actual profesor Sirus Black, Hermione intervino y diciendo del tercero no tiene caso que pienses en él fue un traidor a sus propios amigos y se llama Peter Pettigrew y de esa traición el cuarto fue el Padre de Harry el Mago Jemes Potter quien no porque este Harry aquí presente no diré que Jemes ha sido el único premio anual sin haber sido prefecto de nuestra época y esperamos poder contarte más sobre él y su esposa Lili Evans madre real de Harry, Parvati les dijo miren amigos yo he leído junto con Padma todo sobre ellos y mis padres dicen que en su generación ellos y los padres de Neville Alice y Frank Longbottom han sido los cuatro Aurores más valientes que hubo en la guerra que termino con el ataque a ti Harry, si efectivamente contesto Monique pero hay más cosas que conforme pase el tiempo te iras enterando y te dejo ya nos vamos al salón y se marcharon.

La puerta de aula de transformaciones se abrió de par en par y alcanzaron a ver a su profesora Minerva Mcgonagall que contra lo que estaban acostumbrados a verla con su ropa negra o verde para las grandes ocasiones en esta ocasión portaba una túnica color oro y un hilo rojo que recorría toda la túnica en forma de enredadera y les hablo en forma tranquila y pausada pasen todos rápido, Hermione entro primero y vio una gran jaula con cerdos adultos cuando todos terminaron de entrar y tomaron sus sitios la profesora noto algo nuevo y diferente en las mesas del fondo había un cambio radical en la mesa de Harry y Monique no estaba Ron y en su lugar estaba Parvati, Anthony Goldstein y en la mesa de junto estaban Ron, Padma, Hermione y luna por lo que solo sonrió he hizo una seña a Harry que él y Hermione notaron y también sonrieron y la oyeron decir ven esos animales que están al fondo deberán tomar uno y trasladarlo a sus mesas de trabajo y decidir entre los cuatro en que mueble lo van a convenir y dije entre los cuatro espero les haya quedado claro y se retiró a su escritorio Hermione le pidió a Anthony que si por favor iba por el cerdo y mientras vas por el vas pensando en que lo convertimos, y vieron que de la mesa de junto se despegaba rumbo a la jaula cuando Parvati le pregunto a Hermione oye porque le pediste a Anthony que pensara en que convenirlo a eso porque tu también tienes que hacerlo para cuando el regrese en esta mesa se toma la decisión por democracia y veras que en la mesa de junto donde está tu hermana también lo harán así, cuando regresaron oyeron a Ron decir en su mesa bien cuáles son sus propuestas y la de Luna fue la más aceptada por su mesa y por lo tanto ella fue le encargada de transformarlo y el cerdo quedo convertido en un tocador estilo Luis XV en un mate blanco con un ribete color malva muy elegante y como alcanzaron a escuchar a Padma oye convertir el cuerpo en cristal es muy difícil según dicen mis padres, Parvati les dijo en la mesa de junto me ganaron mi idea, dijo Anthony pues que les parece que lo transformemos en un ropero, Hermione le dijo bien a mí me parece que podría ser también un comedor modernista de cristal de roca y Harry les dijo y que les parece si lo convertimos en una casa de muñecas y le ponemos a la recamara un ropero como el que dices y un comedor como dices, Anthony dijo pero eso no es posible a lo que Hermione le dijo mira amigo tú has tomado clases con nosotros y en este tiempo recordaras que siempre has visto que esta mesa tiene en la mayoría de las veces hacen cosas que la mayoría no hacen y diciendo eso le dijo a Harry hazlo y este le dijo a sus dos nuevos amigos pongan atención y con un movimiento de su mano sin sacar su varita el cerdo fue tomando la forma de una casa victoriana pero no más de cincuenta centímetros de altura con cuatro piezas con sus baños y terrazas en le parte superior y su recibidor y sala comedor estudio cocina cuarto de lavado ático y sótano y toda montada sobre una mesa de patas cortas, cuando el cerdo dejo de verse y solo quedo la casa de muñecas ambos se acercaron y la revisaron y en cada pieza había sendos roperos con sus lunas ya fuera en el centro o a un lado y cada una de un color diferente y el comedor era un tronco de color blanco con un cristal ovalado en tono rosa y unas sillas una blanca y una rosa todas con patas de águila y león con una esfera de cristal los dos se quedan con la boca abierta y solo atinan a ver a Harry y le dicen oye y esto es lo vamos a aprender hoy en la tarde no es algo que yo he aprendido durante mi vida y eso les tomara más tiempo; La profesora paso y como siempre rápidamente le pidió a Harry que revirtiera el hechizo lo convirtió de nuevo al cerdo y solo le dijo a Harry te entiendo pero en qué quedamos perdón profesora pero tenía que hacerlo, ella respondió lo entiendo Potter y desde que entraste te dije que sí y tú sabes que aunque te di permiso no debo permitir que ojos ajenos vean esto por lo que los que están aquí sabemos y se retiró, Parvati y Anthony le dijeron a los otros dos díganos que paso aquí que calificación nos va poner, Hermione les respondió miren la calificación que les pondrán es la más alta y lo que sucedió hace un momento está motivado por el peligro de gentes como Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe por mencionarles algunos y al hacer esto no quiere decir que todos los de esa casa sean del bando de Voldemort , recuerden que el mas traicionaron fue de Gryffindor y es por eso que las veces que Harry hace algo que podría sobresalir ella le pide que lo desvanezca y así evitar que su aprendizaje llegue al conocimiento de lord Voldemort o como le decimos nosotros en mestizo escondido, ok dijeron ellos y todos salieron a la clase que ellos le llamaban narcolepsia.

Durante la comida por primera vez en el Colegio de Hogwarts en las mesas del Gran comedor en las casas de Slytherin y Fenix había comiendo gente de otras casas y los dos se veían muy a gusto y los usuarios normales de las mismas también se veían que las recibían con agrado y en la casa de los prefecto de Ravenclaw los miraban extrañados ya que se suponía que deberían de estar en la mesa de sus casa y no los dos en las de Fenix, por lo que una comisión de los alumnos de 6º de la misma fueron a hablar con el Jefe de la casa Filius Flitwick y le expusieron que ellos no es que estuvieran en contra de que sus prefectos tuvieran sus vidas pero que ellos eran los responsables de cuidar a los nuevos y mantener la disciplina y por eso estaban ahí Filius les respondió que no se preocuparan al terminar la comida Filius cuando la mesa de Fenix se comenzó a levantarse se dieron cuenta que al principio de la mesa se encontraban Filius y Minerva por lo que los alumnos les preguntaron que pasaba en ese momento la Profesora les indico nada que se retiraran que solo requerían hablar con cuatro alumnos y el Nombro a Ron y Parvati y Filius menciono a Padma y Anthony los cuatro se voltearon y dijeron que pasa no hemos hecho nada malo pues contesto Minerva veamos les dijo podrían decirme alguno de Ustedes cuales son las funciones de un Prefecto y les recuerdo que están hablando con dos prefecto y mi colega aquí presente fue nombrado prefecto en su quinto año así que quien quiere empezar ya que aquí hay tres prefectos y una brillante alumna de 6º que si no tuviese la competencia tan fuerte podrías haber sido prefecta como tu hermana, Filius les indico bien quien va comenzar señores y señoritas, entonces Padma se puso seria y comenzó bien creo que debemos pedir una disculpa pero ahora me doy cuenta miren compañeros desde que empezamos a salir los cuatro tres de nosotros hemos descuidado nuestras obligaciones como Prefectos por ello que tu Ron con los prefectos de la casa de Fenix tienes que hacer un plan de trabajo para que puedas dedicarme tiempo a mí y Tu Anthony y Yo lo haremos en nuestra casa yo para estar contigo y Anthony para estar con mi hermana, por lo que El, la tiene más fácil que tú y yo Ron así que a trabajar; Bien respondió Filius y se dio la media vuelta y empezó a retirarse tras Este giro Minerva a la que le escucharon decir lo esperamos ese programa para el lunes próximo disfruten sus clases de la tarde.

A las 17:30 cuando se abrió la puerta del salón posterior a la mesa de profesores las Gemelas y Anthony solo vieron un salón vacío y Luna parada en el centro del mismo con una cara que ellos jamás le habían visto, en cuanto cerraron la oyeron decir la siguiente clase deben presentarse mínimo con cinco minutos de anticipación para que el tiempo que tenemos para que aprendan sea completamente usado para eso y no para que se preparen así que quítense la túnica y solo queden con la ropa que les pedí y ya se fijaron en los círculos que están dibujados en el piso, bien ahora el que esté listo primero deberá pararse en el círculo rojo, Fue Padma la primera en pararse dentro del circulo por lo que Luna le indico te diré lo básico y te enseñare personalmente y después lo intentaran Ustedes y espero que para la cena cuando menos uno de Ustedes lo haya logrado , para cuando el Reloj marcaba la 18:45 cuando Padma paso de un circulo al otro y en el último turno lo logro Parvati y se oyó la Voz de Luna que les decía la clase termino bien hecho los espero mañana, para el sábado en la tarde la clase empezó a las 16:00 y para la hora la puerta se abrió y los estudiantes se quedaron perplejos cuando vieron al grupo entero entrando y dirigiéndose a Luna, Harry le dijo oye amiga como van pregunta tú mismo y comprueba el avance y dime si es lo que esperaba de acuerdo si Luna y estoy seguro que si nos pediste que viniéramos es porque vas a superar las expectativas, y volteando a los tres les dijo los quiero junto a Margaret al momento los tres se trasladaron y después a cada uno les fue pidiendo diversos hechizos y en todos los casos los resultados fueron aprobatorios, Harry se dirigió a Luna veo que ya aprobaron y quiero tu informe mira Harry las hermanas han avanzado hasta el nivel tres de tu programa pero Anthony va un poco más lento, él se le quedo viendo y reclamo oye si voy igual que ellas, Luna se giró hacia él y le dio la orden pon un mufiato que solo los abarque a Ustedes tres rápido hazlo, este saco su varita y hasta el tercer intento y Harry le dijo sabes cuál es la mejor característica de tu maestra, la verdad no puede ser que es muy estricta y dura no le contesto Harry su mejor cualidad es que jamás se deja engañar y rápidamente detecta las fallas en sus alumnos tendrás que entrar a la clase de mañana con los padres de ellas es un curso intensivo así que piensa que mañana tendrás un dia pleno en este salón por lo que deberás desayunar bien y recordarte que no hay comida sino solo algo ligero y terminara hasta que dominen los tres niveles y ustedes para los niveles cuarto y quinto quedaran cada una bajo la tutela de Padma con Ron y Parvati si no me equivoco tú te sentirías cómoda con mi Novia qué opinas, oye que tu también puedes leer la mente mira amiga si puedo pero no fue por eso sino que he visto que te llevas mejor con ella que con Hermione y las dos son estupendas para esa etapas a menos que prefieras a Neville pero no lo puse en las opciones para evitarte malos entendidos con tu pareja bien Harry de acuerdo, Ambas hermanas le dijeron como si fuera una doble grabación.

Nos puedes explicar en que consisten las etapas que nos mencionaste, miren eso se los explicaran sus maestros ahora vayamos a que vean algo que como parte del primer círculo deben conocer dando una vuelta por el lago negro donde les enseñare algo que todos los del primer círculo del grupo me acompañan y salieron del salón y cruzaron los jardines hasta que llegaron donde unas grandes rocas cubrían la vista del Castillo y el lago negro era un lugar aislado para todos y pocos eran los que lo conocían y Harry lo conoció gracias a su amigo Hagrid cuando llegaron en la entrada al lugar todos vieron a Hagrid parado en la entrada las Gemelas se pararon en seco y le dijeron a Harry oye creo que debemos cambiar de día y eso porque mira quien está ahí, es por el profesor deben saber que de todos los adultos que ustedes saben que conozco él es El primer Hombre que estuvo protegiéndome después de que Tom mato a mis Padres y siempre me ha cuidado y en esta ocasión está aquí para que podamos hacer lo que tengo que hacer sin que nadie se acerque por casualidad él se va encargar de ver que esto resulte y por cierto deberán de obedecer a los demás supongo que Hermione tomara el mando como siempre pero cualquier otra orden deben obedecerla no lo olviden al llegar al lugar de inmediato Hermione les dijo ustedes tres súbanse a esa piedra de ahí los tres lo hicieron sin una réplica el resto de los compañeros se pararon enfrente con sus varitas en la mano y les dijeron son solo por precaución la última vez que lo vimos contra la primera el tamaño había aumentado muchísimo así que no se asusten Harry estamos listos Harry se alejó a la orilla he hizo un movimiento de mano los tres vieron aparecer un magnifico ciervo de diez y seis puntas que caminaba majestuoso en la orilla del lago Parvati de inmediato exclamo que maravilloso animal y Padma dijo oigan Harry es un animago que estupendo, Monique les dijo esperen y verán más cosas pero solo los del circulo y los tutores su abogado y la Bruja que fue la Jefa Wizengamot en Inglaterra lo han visto de una vez les hago la aclaración que está registrado conforme a las leyes del Ministerio cuando dejaron de verla y regresaron a Harry este ya estaba moviendo su mano y en un instante había un lazo del diablo con un diámetro inmenso y sus raíces estaban a unos quince centímetros de los guardianes y cuando Harry retomo su forma y les dijo bien hay otra transformación que puedo hacer pero en este lugar ya sería peligroso básteles saber que es otro animal y es demasiado peligroso de acuerdo, bien retirémonos.

La mañana del domingo por la mañana cuando Parvati bajo del dormitorio de señoritas vio a Harry y Monique quienes estaban parados a un lado de la puerta de salida del retablo y al acercarse les sonrió y dijo perdón pero los domingos suelo dormir un poco más eso no es lo importante lo que si es que olvidaste que hoy tus padres ya están aquí y no veo en tus manos el reloj así que regresa y bájalo antes de que tu padre te estrangule vamos rápido ella corrió y regreso con la pieza y entonces bajaron al entrar al Gran Comedor vieron que Minerva Mcgonagall les hacia una seña que la siguieran los tres pasaron al salón atrás de la mesa de profesores y al entrar encontraron al director parado frente a los padres de las Gemelas y Luna al lado de Padma con Roger Davies y el Papá estaba cuestionando a Albus del porque los había citado para unas clases que ellos habían abandonado la escuela hacía ya mucho;

Y que no entendían cuál fue la causa que le hubiese mandado a un alumno para pedirle que les darían clases especiales a sus hijas y a ellos que para él y su esposa habían accedido al joven el que se les dieran clases a sus hijas pero que al quedar solos y consientes le empezaron a entrar muchas dudas y por eso pedían la explicación y fue Harry quien le dijo a Ranjit Patil un momento señor en la plática que tuve con Usted jamás se le dijo que tuviera clases con alguien del Colegio de Hogwarts se le explico claramente que tenía que venir a tomar clases con el grupo de sus hijas jamás se le indico que fuesen clases regulares pero por lo que veo Usted no puso la atención debida, Albus se volteo y le reprendió Harry nosotros no te hemos enseñado a faltar el respeto a tus mayores, Perdón Director pero yo fui el que hable con el padre de un miembro de mi equipo más cercano y como tal lo estoy tratando y creo que cuando estuve en su casa durante más de cuatro horas, ahora venga a reclamarles a Ustedes así que sin faltarle a Usted y al resto de mis tutores déjeme a solas que este Señor para que lo pueda hacer entender que lo que está haciendo perjudica a sus hijas ahora y en su futuro, de acuerdo profesor Albus se volteo y le dijo a Minerva bien Profesora retirémonos creo que es cosa de ellos y aquí solo sobramos se dieron la vuelta y los dejaron solos Ranjit se giró hacia sus hijas y les grito nos vamos, ambas hermanas voltearon a ver a Harry y este solo sonreía las Gemelas iban a hablar y el padre volvía gritar nos vamos no estoy de acuerdo que un alumno haga que se retire el Director cuando un Padre está hablando con el no cabe duda que Dolores Umbriged tenía razón esta escuela va muy mal he hizo el intento de moverse y solo se quedó como si estuviera clavado al piso y se dio cuenta que ya no podía hablar, Harry se volteo y hablo con la esposa la Señora Indira no tema su esposo no se moverá hasta que entienda que no está hablando con cualquier alumno y si él es admirador de Dolores y del depuesto Ministro con lo que voy a hacer perderá esa idea le suplico que sea Usted tan amable en decirme si ambos saben quién soy yo o solo hablaron conmigo ese dia por que les dije que era compañero de sus hijas, ella de inmediato le respondió mire joven mi esposo solo lo atendió por ser compañero de las niñas pero en realidad no sabemos quién es Usted en casa mi esposo nunca ha recibido un periódico inglés solo se recibe la prensa de la India y como él es agregado cultural de la embajada de nuestro país se la pasa sumergido en promocionar la cultura de nuestro país y no le interesa la política, no conocemos al Ministro que Usted hace mención solo conocimos a Dolores porque era vecina vivía a dos casas de la nuestra y la escuchábamos mucho hablar con los vecinos en la calle y mi marido piensa que si ella era Secretaria del Ministro de este país lo que decía era cierto pero es todo lo que sabemos seguro joven que mi esposo está bien, si Señora pero él no se moverá hasta que termine de oírme y lo tendrá que hacer en una forma que entenderá claramente y a usted también les voy a explicar ya que el solo escucha y no se podrá mover hasta que acabe y Señora Indira para la tranquilidad suya quienes empezaran la explicación serán sus hijas y cuando ellas acaben yo lo hare con ambos en su propia lengua materna de acuerdo esta asintió y entonces Parvati comenzó mira Madre te acuerdas que cuando nosotros llegamos a Inglaterra y teníamos como ocho meses en tu vientre por lo que tú y mi Papá se pusieron muy inquietos y se querían regresar a la India porque aquí se estaba librando una batalla contra un brujo obscuro y que según Papá este ganaría y destruiría a todos los magos y brujas y que fue cuando se enteraron que un niño lo había destruido y decidieron quedarse, bien hija y eso fue hace mucho tiempo bueno madre, dijeron las dos al unísono pues te presentamos al niño que lo venció él es Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc y ya te habíamos dicho que Parvati estaba de compañera de él y que pertenecían a la casa de Fenix y cómo te avisamos el año pasado a Padma le gustaba un joven y que este parecía que era muy amigo de Harry y tú nos dijiste que si le gustaba luchara por el que como siempre has dicho las cosas que queremos si no nos cuestan trabajo no se valoran igual que las que nos salen gratis por eso te comentamos que Padma quería probar si las cosas podrían funcionar con Ron pero que eso implicaría volver a participar con los de su grupo y eso incluyo las clases a las que te invito Harry y aunque tú y Papá no lo ven en este momento a la larga verán que son maravillosas; Irina les contesto a sus hijas está bien hijas pero recuerden que su padre es bastante reacio a cambiar las cosas, si madre deja que Harry les explique.

Harry le dijo estimada señora a partir de este momento Usted y su esposo me oirán hablar en hindi claramente pero no vera mover mis labios solo seré yo hablando dentro de sus cabezas, puede usted preguntar lo que quiera que con mucho gusto le responderé de acuerdo lista Indira viendo a sus hijas camino hacia su esposo y le tomo la mano diciendo adelante Señor Potter de inmediato las Gemelas vieron que su padre abría los ojos en forma desmesurada y empezaba a sudar esta conversación duro aproximadamente unos 10 minutos y ambas hermanas quienes se encontraban a un lado de Luna fueron viendo como su padre se tranquilizaba y el brillo que lo envolvía se iba disminuyendo hasta que este quedo solamente sentado en el suelo y solo lo veían de vez en cuando hacer un movimiento afirmativo en su cabeza pero ni una sola palabra, al término de este tiempo el Señor Ranjit abrió sus ojos y les pregunto a sus hijas y a su mujer que estoy haciendo sentado en el suelo las hijas corrieron para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie y su esposa le dijo es que te pusiste un poco fuera de ti por lo de la cita en el colegio de nuestras hijas, Ranjit se puso ruborizado y dijo debo disculparme con el Director, a lo que Harry le dijo no se preocupe podrá hablar con él al término de las clases y volteándose a Luna les dijo Señores Patil les presento a la señorita Luna Lovegood quien los llevara atravesó de estas nuevas experiencias de magia y verán que jamás han visto algo como este traslado que van aprender así que sus hijas y yo los dejamos con su instructora y le recuerdo aunque la vea muy joven más que Usted no se confié si es que no quiere sufrir de su carácter y permítame decirle que si conmigo sufrió de inmovilidad le informo que ella es un poco más dura y amigas vámonos y al tomarlas de la mano los tres desaparecieron dejando a los padres con Luna, quien de inmediato con una actitud que jamás imaginaron oír en una joven tan delicada, esta les dijo ellos se fueron ya de aquí por El método que pienso enseñarles más otras cosas por lo que deje de portarse como niño Ranjit y ponga atención o el castigo será tan violento que usted en su vida lo ha sufrido, mire señorita le dijo Ranjit sabe usted que yo represento a mi país en Inglaterra y Usted es una niña Luna se molestó tanto y sin pensarlo le lanzo un hechizo de Locomotor Wibbly y de inmediato este cayó sobre el suelo y su esposa pego un grito que se escuchó en el comedor por lo que Harry y Albus de inmediato aparecieron en el saloncito y solo vieron al a Ranjit en el sueldo y sus dos pies temblando como gelatinas y solo le preguntaron a Luna que ocurre y luna solo dijo trato a este niño como se merece ahora me dejan trabajar ambos dos se fueron de nuevo como llegaron; Luna se dirigió a Ranjit espero que con esto comprenda que no me gusta perder mi tiempo y ni el de la gente a la que le estoy dando clase así que voy a ponerle el contra hechizo y cuando este de pie dígame si quiere aprender para que esté listo para defender a sus hijas del mago obscuros o solo se va esconder como los avestruces y dejar que las maten ya que ellas si están dispuestas a ver por su futuro y el de sus futuros hijos cosa que por lo que veo a usted no le interesa, y revirtió el hechizo Ranjit se puso de pie y diciendo profesora como quiere que empecemos, el resto del dia no se les vio la cara, Dobby se apareció junto al grupo de Harry y les informo amo Harry les lleve comida como nos pidió y la acabamos de recoger están muy serios y ya están practicando hechizos de defensa , bien dejémoslos y esperemos que luna mande el Patronus y nos avise en que termina sigamos divirtiéndonos, por cierto como irán las Gemelas, amo quiere que investigue no Dobby pero te puedo pedir un favor claro lo que Harry quiera es orden para mí, Mira requiero que vayas con Winky a México para ser exactos a Cancún Quintana Roo a la casa que tengo ahí y vean que se organice una cena de navidad para unas cien personas que después te confirmo la cifra, bien Harry me voy y con un crack desapareció, el grupo siguió platicando para las 19:00 horas se dirigieron al comedor para su cena, al entrar vio que Albus que le hacía señas de que se comunicara con El, situación que de inmediato lo hizo Profesor que puedo hacer por Usted este le dijo como crees que va lo que pasa atrás de mí, mire profesor por lo que se están en hechizos de defensa y ella nos avisara con su Patronus cuando termine recuerda cual es si dijo este es un Unicornio, bien continua cenando y estaré atento.

La cena continuo con normalidad y ya para terminar la misma la mesa de Profesores solo vio pasar por el salón un Unicornio plateado caminando con majestuosidad rumbo a la mesa de Fenix y llegar con Harry y este se paró y Albus hizo lo mismo y acompaño a Harry quien sostenía de las manos a las Gemelas al salón adjunto y solo vieron a los Patil sentados en el suelo junto con Roger Davies empapados de sudor y Luna de pie con la varita en la mano y en cuanto los vio entrar le dijo Harry los alumnos han aprobado los dos módulos y están listos solo tuvimos un ligero contratiempo al principio que Ustedes vieron pero nada más, Harry le respondió mira Luna yo sabía que tu podrías hacerlo por eso te deje sola; Ranjit intervino perdón Señor Potter pero en opinión de mi esposa y de su servidor creo que fue la mejor elección que pudo asignarnos, Director Albus Dumbledore por lo que la Profesora Luna nos explicó que Usted maneja una organización para el caso y cuente con nosotros y todos los amigos o compañeros que pueda convencer en mi país y para la Señorita Luna en unos días recibirá un regalo que harán en especial para Ella.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

 **LOS RELOJES UNICOS**

La nieve se arremolinaba de nueva cuenta contra la helada ventana, las nevadas habían comenzado a pesar que el invierno no había iniciado el 1º de diciembre cuando se levantaron todos los alumnos del Colegio tuvieron que sacar de sus Baúles su ropa de invierno ya que en cuanto salieron de sus camas notaron que esa noche había caído la primera nevada y aunque en cada recamara tenía una chimenea y esta se encontraba encendida al máximo lo que les indico que la navidad se aproximaba rápidamente. Neville comento con Harry oye de seguro para medio día Hagrid, sin ayuda de nadie, ya había colocado los doce árboles de navidad que habitualmente adornaban el gran salón; y los elfos ya abran colocado las guirnaldas de acebo y oropel hablarán sido enrolladas alrededor del pasamanos de la escalera, y después pondrán velas interminables brillar desde adentro de los yelmos de las armaduras y recuerda que pondrán racimos de muérdago colgados a intervalos a lo largo de los pasillos. Y eso provoca que grandes grupos de chicas tratarán de converger con los alumnos más populares y tu Harry serás de los que menos sufrirán estos acechos de los racimos de muérdago, porque siempre andas con Monique y ya que afortunadamente para mí, los paseos nocturnos para regresar de las clases del Director me han dado un muy buen e inusual conocimiento de los pasajes secretos del castillo, así que a partir de hoy tendré que recorrer los pasillos con Monique entre clases sin mucha dificultad. Ron, quien alguna vez pudo haber encontrado necesarios esos desvíos, simplemente se paseaba por los pasillos del brazo de Padma.

El mejorado Ron le costó un precio alto. En primera Harry tuvo que aprender a verlos y a adaptarse que su grupo estuviese moviéndose en todos los alimentos ya que en uno estaba Padma y en la otra estaba George O´mali y Él tenía que estar pasando la información de sus planes a el que no hubiese estado; Aunque él sabía que esta situación era por el bien de las dos casa, Ahora durante el desayuno del diario a la hora del correo Hedwig diariamente aparecía con correo y para sorpresa de Harry cuando menos dos veces a la semana con las cartas de Dursley para Margaret y los envíos de los padres de esta, llegaban cartas de su Tía Petunia

Para el jueves el grupo de alumnos estaba tranquilo cada uno en lo suyo y disfrutando sus alimentos los comentarios en la mayoría de ellos era sobre lo que harían durante las vacaciones de invierno lo que le recordó a Harry que debía comunicarse con sus Tutores, por lo que de inmediato le pidió a Monique que esperase un momento y que escuchara, de inmediato ella lo tomo de la mano y solo empezó a oír Tutores logren escucharme al cabo de un minuto tanto Harry como Monique entendieron que en sus cabezas solo escuchaban la respuesta de cada uno de los tutores dinos Harry en que te podemos ayudar y este cuando oyó todas las voces le pregunto Director Albus ya tiene el número de alumnos que no saldrán de vacaciones este periodo, si Harry solo son 3 de séptimo tú de sexto cuatro de quinto dos de tercero y seis de segundo y son todos o sea 14 en total, bien Profesor yo tengo una propuesta para que la navidad la pasemos de forma diferente y antes de comentarlo con alguien más quise hacerlo con ustedes y es la siguiente los compañeros que se quedan es porque sus padres tienen compromisos fuera del país en esas fechas ha excepción mía que siempre la paso aquí, por lo que pensé en que todos ellos y todos los profesores que usted designe la pasen conmigo y ustedes más la gente que usted como jefe de la Orden y yo como jefe de la Legión pienso a invitar a los miembros del primer nivel con sus familias para ir a festejar las fiestas en forma diferente me gustaría pasarla en la Mansión Princeps de Cancún México, si están de acuerdo vayamos serían las vacaciones completas o solo la noche de las 10:00 del 24 a las 18:00 del 25 y se lo pido a esta fecha en que en la cocina del colegio no han hecho compras para la fecha así que Ustedes que opinan, de inmediato ambos escucharon las voces de Sirius, Lupin, Alice los que de inmediato respondieron Harry si Albus está de acuerdo nosotros también y solo Alice le dijo solo tendríamos que llevar a mi suegra Harry, respondió la invitación está abierta para todos los que ustedes quieran y Madrina a Ustedes los presentaríamos, que opina Director y este respondió en principio estoy de acuerdo pero debo consultar con los padres de los alumnos que tienen programa para quedarse pero por lo demás estoy de acuerdo, Ariadna le dijo me parece maravilloso Hijo, bien les dijo, Director le Pido a usted que Invite a los de la Orden y yo lo hare con los de la legión.

Harry de inmediato cambio su conexión y se contactó con todos los miembros del grupo principal de la legión y estos oyeron que Este les decía amigos les gustaría pasar la Navidad en un clima maravilloso con playas de arena tan blanca y fina como el azúcar y uno de los lugares más bellos, les hago la aclaración que esta invitación no solo cubre la navidad sino todo el periodo vacacional e incluye a sus padres y hermanos y si hay alguien más que quieran solo avísenme platíquenlo entre ustedes. Director es por el tiempo de las vacaciones para los que así lo deseen y los profesores según sus actividades y los miembros de la orden según su actividad y le informo que voy a invitar a Phineas con su familia y a Griphook, perfecto le dijo Albus ya me extrañaba que no me hubieses dicho de ellos.

Terminando de hablar con su director Harry sintió que los gemelos Wesley que le preguntaban hey Harry nosotros podemos ver lo de la familia completa pero te avisamos que a Percy no lo vamos a invitar, miren eso ya es decisión de Ustedes y sus Padres; y al terminar de la conversación Harry volteo y vio a Monique que le dio un Gran Beso y le dijo cariño recuerdas que Bill invitara a mi prima y por lo tanto esta tendrá que invitar a mis tíos si contesto tú sabes amor que tanto tus tíos y tus padres los considero mi familia, El y le correspondió el beso, cuando empezaron a entrar las lechuzas con el correo y para muchos ya ni volteaban pero esa mañana todos hasta varios de los profesores cuando fueron sorprendidos cuando aparecieron ocho aves El Parakeet Malabar portando un paquete como de unos cuarenta centímetros de lado por unos diez de ancho y estas aves tan vistosas y ellas se dirigían hacia la mesa Fenix, la mayoría supuso que se dirigían a Harry pero cuando se dieron cuenta las aves tomaron tierra sobre la mesa a la altura del lugar de Luna quien le pregunto a Neville oye que crees que sean este se levantó y ayudo a las aves a librarse del paquete y estas de inmediato sobre la mesa corrieron y se detuvieron frente a Pavarati quien les dio un poco de nueces y las acaricio y estas retomaron su vuelo y desaparecieron, Neville se dirigió a su amiga y le dijo Parvati que bellas aves El Parakeet Malabar son originarias del país de Ustedes, Cuando Luna se dirigió a Parvati diciéndole amiga tus Padres me enviaron esto vengan a ver son parte del grupo se acercó y vieron un bellísimo Reloj en forma de esfera soportado por unas columnas y en la base estaba simulado un bosque con árboles y ríos el cual cuando los relojes de las jemas marcaron la hora, en el nuevo reloj de Luna se vio salir del bosque miniatura un Pegaso y dar una vuelta por los números y detenerse justamente en el número siete, Parvati le hizo señas a Padma la cual se acercó a la mesa y le expreso a Luna mira amiga ayer mi Papá me envió una lechuza donde me avisaba que hoy te mandaría tu regalo y por lo que dice la carta este cada hora te presentara un animal mágico pero además me dijo que cuando Harry les explico a mis padres y a nosotras que tu podías predecir cosas mi padre se lo platico al constructor que es un mago Daniel François Roth que vive en suiza y tiene como unos 130 años y este siempre ha sido amigo de mis abuelos y los padres de estos por lo que cuando mi padre le comento de ti y de lo que habías hecho por la familia este le dijo a mi padre que él había sido maestro del guía de sus hijas y que si Tu habías podido enseñar a mi padre merecías que te diera algo que verdaderamente apreciaras y este te mostrara los 24 animales más mágicos del mundo y cuando tu tengas una predicción vería la forma de que el mismo te avisara ya que emitirá un canto de Fenix, y este solo tú lo oirás.

La profesora Minerva Mcgonagall se acercó a la mesa y pregunto que estaba ocurriendo y Monique le explico Profesora se acuerda que los Padres de Padma y Parvati le ofrecieron un regalo a Luna puse es lo que las aves Parakeet Malab, entregaron el regalo que resulto ser ese reloj tan espectacular y hace un momento que dieron las 7:00 horas del bosque que está debajo de las columnas que sostienen la esfera un Pegaso en miniatura lo circundo a la altura del meridiano y el paralelo que marca el número de la hora, bien dijo está pero Señorita Luna me lo permite lo voy a colocar en el banquito de selección y permitiremos que todos lo puedan ver en orden solo Harry ponle una protección por favor y hacemos esto para que a la hora de clases se puedan ir a clases en tiempo, de acuerdo maestra menciono Harry y este hizo un movimiento rapidísimo con su mano que solo unos cuantos lo pudieron notar entre ellas las Gemelas y al voltear distinguieron que el regalo de sus padres había cambiado y ahora brillaba en las manos de sus profesora Mcgonagall y de inmediato le dijeron amigo que fue eso a respondió este es solo una ala de protección y es para que nadie a propósito o accidentalmente lo vallan a tirar, eso no nos lo han enseñado y mi padre daría cualquier cosa por poner uno así en nuestra casa, menciono Harry es que eso lo hago yo y hasta hora solo Monique y Hermione han podido empezar con campos ligeros y pequeños y llevamos medio año practicando así que al regreso de las navidades una de ellas les empezara a enseñar pero deben tomar en cuenta que no será fácil; Lo sabemos Harry pero si pudiésemos hacerlo nuestro padre viviría más tranquilo y dejaría de pensar que todos lo quieren atacar por ser extranjero y de otra religión, ha es por eso miren permítanme un minuto y se puso serio y al cabo de ese momento se dirigió a las dos amigas oigan amigas ya consulte al director y este enviara una lechuza a casa de tus padres y otra al trabajo de El para avisar que deberá estar en tu casa a la hora de la comida para comer con sus hijas y otros invitados, oye que quieres decir, pues que hoy después de clases de la mañana para la hora de comer iremos a su casa Luna, Monique, Ustedes dos y Yo, Luna quiere agradecer a tus padres su reloj, Monique aprendió mucho de tu Madre de cocina y ustedes no me digan que no les gustaría pasar un rato con sus padres y Yo voy a hacer lo que Ustedes desean en su casa para tranquilidad de tu Papá a por cierto dice el Director que ya le envió Hagrid la lechuza a tu Mamá y como le pedí que le avisara que unos Elfos la irán ayudar ya que los invitados no están acostumbrados a la comida de la India así que Wido y otros que él va elegir de mi casa y los cuatro se presentaran con tu Madre y para cuando estos lleguen ya estará avisada y ellos llevaran los alimentos de acuerdo, terminen de desayunar porque falta poco para el inicio de las clases.

Luna le dijo a Harry oye que te parece si dejamos el reloj ahí hasta la cena para que todos lo puedan admirar me parece perfecto, por cierto Luna y Monique al medio día no comeremos aquí vamos a salir del Colegio y lo haremos en casa de las hermanas Patil así que estén listas en el acceso de la Dirección pero recuerden que su padre es raro y tiene problemas para adaptarse con la sociedad diferente a la suya es la primera misión Diplomática que lo mandan a un país fuera de su cultura tradicionales, por lo que solo les recuerdo que debemos cuidar esos temas, Harry no te preocupes lo sabemos; pero me acabo de acordar algo que me dijiste Amor cuando nos vimos al principio de este año sobre algo que viste en casa de los Wesley, lo recuerdas si gracias Linda me hare cargo, durante la clase de historia Harry volvió a comunicarse con el Director y le recordó la conversación que habían tenido sobre el reloj de los Weasley y este le dijo que si recordaba esa conversación pero que tenía que ver con lo hablado temprano, Harry le respondió el Señor Patil le mando ese magnífico reloj a Luna y por lo que dijo Parvati que su familia conoce a alguien que es un experto en relojes, bien Harry entiendo veremos que hacemos para ver cómo podemos contactar. Y ahora pon atención a tu clase y al medio dia platicaremos

Para la hora de la comida mientras todos se encaminaban al Gran comedor Padma y Parvati lo hacían por primera vez hacia la oficina del Director en sus seis años, cuando llegaron al pasillo al dar la vuelta vieron a sus amigos y Harry las saludaron y les dijo vamos arriba vengan y se giro a la figura de piedra diciendo churros con chocolate y este empezó a girar por lo que les dijo vamos suban cuando todos estaban arriba la puerta se abrió y dentro estaban los tres Dumbledore y Ariadna les dijo vengan nos están esperando y es de mala educación llegar tarde, Patil les cuestiono pero no se puede salir desde dentro del castillo respondiendo Aberforth de inmediato se dirigió a Harry a ellas son las nuevas, "Si" bien dijo Aberforth Señoritas Patil la ventaja de ser el Director o descendientes de los fundadores es que los tres más Harry somos descendientes directos y por lo tanto podemos salir y entrar a nuestro gusto así que vámonos denme las manos ambas gemelas tomaron la mano de Aberforth, Harry, Monique la de Ariadna y Luna tomo la mano de Albus y cuando las Gemelas reaccionaron estaban paradas en la esquina de la casa de ellas y solo alcanzaron a mencionar esto se sintió increíble es como lo que nos enseñaste Luna solo que fue más lejos, Luna solo les dijo vamos chicas su madre está esperando caminaron y al llegar a la casa tocaron el timbre y quien les abrió fue Wido diciendo Harry como nos pediste estamos aquí desde las ocho de la mañana y si como me explico nos presentamos en la cocina y cuando la Señora Patil se presentó primero se asustó y después de explicarle como me indico ella nos pidió que esperásemos a que se fuera su marido y desde ese momento nos está pidiendo que estemos cuando Ustedes lleguen, bien Wido pasemos a hablar con Ella entraron todos y las Gemelas los dirigieron a la sala y Padma corrió escaleras arriba y regreso con su Madre y esta de inmediato les dijo sean bien venidos pero explíqueme por que mandaron elfos, la embajada nos proporciona un elfo a cada funcionario Mamá le explico Patil todos pensamos que con todos los que vendríamos te haría falta ayuda, en eso tienen razón pero hijas ya conocen a su padre y me aviso que estará aquí en 10 minutos, Albus le pido a Harry esperémoslo en la entrada de la casa creo que eso lo ayudara está bien y salieron al vestíbulo, entretanto Ariadna le explico a Indira mi estimada señora los elfos todos pertenecen a la casa de los Potter aquí en Londres por eso todos portan una túnica blanca, te aclaramos en todas las propiedades de Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc que es como él se llama este decidió que todos sus elfos tienen uniformes y eso porque lo hizo a es que El cree que todos los seres mágicos deben de ser tratados iguales y es por eso que están tratados con igualdad de condiciones y como vendríamos todos ellos pensaron que sería una carga esta visita inesperada de cinco jóvenes y tres adultos mantener la casa al gusto de tu esposo y preparar alimento para visitas que no son de tu país eso te traería mucho estrés, Eso es cierto pero los Elfos y el de Nombre Wido pareciese que está acostumbrado a manejar a más de su especie ya que en menos de cinco minutos convenció al de la casa para que solo se dedicase a mí y este me dejo como me ven y en la cama está un juego de ropa esport para su padre y en la cocina hay una cantidad de comida diferente incluida la de mi país pero hay inglesa y francesa, eso es por mi le dijo Monique yo viví mucho en Paris y mi novio Harry le gusta que cuando puede me consiente, por cierto me informa Harry que su esposo está llegando tardaran unos minutos, mientras esta charla se daba Albus y Harry recibían al Señor Ranjit Patil quien de inmediato se bajó del automóvil y comenzó a disculparse por llegar después de ellos que el debió estar hay para recibirlos, Albus lo detuvo Mire Ranjit al pedirle que nos recibiese hoy en su casa no solo es para que la señorita Luna le diera las gracias por su obsequio sino diversas cosas más y para no causarle conflictos a Usted y a su Esposa El Señor Potter desde que le avisamos que vendríamos los muchachos acordaron que para no cargar a su casa con las complicaciones de esta visita que por cierto Usted ya debe estar enterado yo no solo soy el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos por lo anterior le informo que su Embajada a solicitud mía le otorgo la tarde y dos días adicionales para efectuar una diligencia para la Confederación pero de eso lo platicaremos más tarde.

Pero entremos su esposa e hijas están preocupadas por Usted, comenzaron a pasar a la sala las gemelas corrieron para abrazar a su padre pero después de saludarlo se dirigieron a Harry y diciendo amigo mi padre todavía está mal, porque lo dicen mira padre en los 16 años que tenemos conviviendo contigo y mamá crees que no te conocemos y mamá está inquieta así que si Harry háblales en India pero como lo hiciste en el colegio eso los dejo tranquilos y aprendieron, oigan grito Ranjit sin parálisis es incomoda hijas, Harry le respondió sientes de junto a su esposa y este tranquilo y si lo hace no habrá más que charla solo le aviso que esta platica será oída por sus hijas y por mis tutores y permítanme voy a hablar con mis compañeras solo tardare unos minutos y dirigiéndose a Luna y Monique les dijo vallan con Wido y revisen la propiedad para lo que tengo que hacer y solo confió en ustedes para que vean todo lo que debe de verse y me lo puedan decir, bien Harry regresaremos en unos diez minutos y Ranjit vio al elfo vestido de túnica blanca y ya se levantaba cuando sintió la mano de su esposa que lo retenía y sus hijas se acercaban cuando en su cabeza oyó por favor siéntese y empecemos la explicación mire Señor y durante diez minutos estuvieron hablando y cuando Monique y Luna regresaron se sentaron junto a Harry y un minuto después este abrió los ojos y se dirigió a las dos me pueden informar si claro mira tiene mil doscientos metros de terreno alberca y sótano y los vecinos son personal de la propia embajada, Señor Rajit sus vecinos son gente No Mágica o son como Usted y nosotros Rajit de inmediato le dijo mire Señor Potter mi vecino de la derecha es el Señor **Aali y Pooja Kumar** y a la Izquierda **Aapo y Aren Darzi** , el matrimonio Kumar son no Magos y los Darzi si son Como nosotros pero los primeros si saben de nosotros ya que ellos tienen familiares que sí lo son por parte de ella, bien Señor Rajit hágame el favor de llamarlos y que vengan yo aquí les explico lo que voy hacer de acuerdo y la Señora Indira se levantó y dijo Golum y de inmediato se escuchó un trac y apareció un elfo diciendo ordene ama y esta le respondió mira amigo serias tan amable de pedirle a los vecinos que vengan un momento, bien yo calculo niña que en cinco minutos estarán aquí y con un crac se fue.

Señor Rajit en el momento que lleguen sus vecinos Usted será el que deberá explicarles lo de las alas de protección que les pondré a las tres casas pero ellos deberán invitar a todos los que viven comúnmente en cada una de sus casas de acuerdo y deles un tiempo prudente para que estén todos, bien Señor Potter así se ara, mientras los vecinos llegaban Parvati le pregunto a su padre que porque se dirigía a Harry siempre como Señor Potter, mira hija cuando él estuvo en casa la primera vez en cuanto se fue me permití hacer indagaciones y quien me explico quienes fue el Duende Griphook Director del Banco Gringott quien me explico que en un juicio lo nombraron mayor de edad y por lo que me dijo este que es un hombre muy acaudalado y con un linaje mágico que merece el trato de respeto que ordena nuestra tradición, estamos de acuerdo Padre le respondió Padma pero recuerda que es compañero desde que ingresamos al colegio, Por favor Señor Rajit no las riña por eso en el grupo todos nos hablamos por nuestros nombres y ninguno es mejor o peor que los demás todos tenemos la misma calidad es por eso que de inmediato se les puso a nivel del resto del equipo y conforme pase el tiempo ellas podrán hacer más cosas que el resto de los compañeros del Colegio, en eso estaban cuando se oyó el timbre de la calle, la Señora dijo pero no ha regresado Golum, no se preocupe Indira respondió Aberforth Wido se encargara y antes de que los Señores Patil pudiesen responder el elfo les indico el matrimonio Darzi está en el vestíbulo les pedí que esperasen mientras los anunciaba, de inmediato Luna se dirigió a este y le dijo amiguito hazlos pasar y llegaran otro matrimonio de nombre Kumar también déjalos pasar hasta esta sala bien Señorita, Rajit se admiró de la vestimenta del elfo y del trato que le daban a este y se animó a preguntar cuál era la causa que los motivaba a ese trato y de nuevo Aberforth le respondio mi estimado señor como ya le dijimos ellos tratan a todos los seres mágicos como iguales y eso de las ropas es por la otra amiga de Harry se acuerdan de la Señorita Hermione ella influyo en esa decisión, que opina usted amigo mío los veo que tratan muy bien y se le ve muy a gusto creo que sería bueno darle ese trato a nuestro elfo, Bien respondio Harry eso lo arreglaremos después de hablar con sus vecinos, en ese momento los Darzi entraban en la sala y alcanzaron a oír que Wido y Golum hablaban en la entrada y el primero le decía que los Kumar les hagas el honor de conducirlos a la sala ya los Darzi están allá, cuando estos entraron Rajit los presento con los demás y como era su costumbre dándoles el respeto que cada uno merecía y terminando con decir y a mis hijas ya las conocéis, les he pedido que vinieses porque como es de nuestro conocimiento en Inglaterra ha regresado el mago obscuro que causo tanto revuelo hace unos 16 años a nosotros como extranjeros y ya que en el caso de las tres familias hay gente mágica como no y el mencionado ya sabemos que pregona que lo único que debe existir son los de pura sangre mágica y las personas aquí presentes me pidieron que les dijese que están dispuestos si Ustedes lo desean se pondrían unas alas de protección que impedirían un ataque fortuito a nuestras casas y yo me permití invitarlos ya que si yo ya mis hijas son casi adultas Ustedes apenas empiezan con hijos menores de 10 años así que si están de acuerdo solo deberán seguir las instrucciones que les dará el Señor Potter de quien ya les hable en la embajada.

Las dos parejas se vieron entre si y fue Darzi quien respondió por los cuatro si eso es posible hagámoslo, bien les dijo Harry deben tener a todos los miembros de la casa dentro de ella requieren tiempo para que esto suceda, no respondieron los dos señores en casa están todos los que viven en nuestras casas están en la mía mis dos hijos (niña y niño) y la elfina que ayuda en casa, Kumar tomo la palabra y le explico a Harry mire Señor Potter en casa también están mis hijos (dos hombrecitos) y mi madre en casa así como un elfo que me regalo mi abuela que si es bruja ya que parece que mis niños también tienen su cualidad pero solo tienen dos años son gemelos, perfecto menciono Harry vallan a sus casas y yo me presentare en sus salas y les pediré que esperen en ellas mientras yo salgo a su jardín trasero y en cada casa ustedes solo verán una luz y tendrán una sensación de cosquilleo y es todo sus casas serán protegidas si algún mago o bruja quisiese hacerles daño su hechizo rebotaría en ellos provocándoles más daño a ellos que lo que intentaron; pero antes de que se retiren les preguntare una cuestión todos Ustedes conocieron a Wido el elfo que maneja mi casa, les gustaría que los suyos tuviesen más porte y distinción correspondiente a sus casas y no con esos trapos que usan de ropa, las parejas se vieron y respondieron que si, por lo que Harry los despacho a sus domicilios y le pidió al Señor Rajit que empezaría con su casa y sin más preámbulo cuando Wido le indico que ya las dos parejas se habían retirado Este se desvaneció en la sala y solo vieron una inmensa luz dorada y sintieron un ligero cosquilleo cuando este acabo, Monique le indico a Golum que viera lo que estaba en la mesa de la lamparilla de la sala y cuando este se fijó junto con la familia Patil vieron un conjunto de túnicas de color azul pálido con una luna y cruzada con una varita en dorado y esta le dijo esa ropa es para ti y tus amigas a las que has cuidado desde niñas te dirán más cosas antes de que regresemos al Colegio, mientras eso sucedía en casa de los Darzi y de los Kumar sucedía algo parecido solo que en cada casa la ropa del elfo de la segunda era verde claro y tenía el mismo logotipo y en la casa de los Darzi que se trataba de una elfina la ropa era de un rosa muy tenue.

Y cuando las luces terminaron en la sala de los Patil regreso Harry, la familia paso al comedor la comida fue servida y la platico la comenzó Luna dándole las gracias a los Padres de sus amigas los que de inmediato le dijeron mire maestra este mismo lo ideamos por la plática que tuvimos después de la clase de traslado donde nos explicó una historia sobre que conocía a un ave Fenix unos diversos tipos de dragones y que conocía a unos Unicornios y la manada de Thestrals y que nos platicó de otros animales mágicos por lo que mi esposa y yo decidimos que sobre eso debería de ser su regalo pero con lo que nos Platicó el Señor Potter de que usted podía ver el futuro mi esposa me dijo que sería bueno que si usted tenía una el mismo le diera un aviso pero el maestro relojero nos indicó que lo haría que solo Usted y el Señor Potter pudiesen escucharlo y cuando hablamos con su abuelo él nos dijo que el mejor para hacer eso debería ser Daniel François Roth y se lo encargamos, Que bueno que toco ese tema señor Rajit le menciono Albus al anfitrión se le pidió permiso a su embajada y a su gobierno para que junto con mi hermano viajen a ver al abuelo de su esposa y lleven un reloj que Harry noto unos cambios en el diseño original y quisiéramos ver si este magnífico relojero podría descifrar este cambio, mire Señor Dumbledore para poder realizar lo que Usted nos pide, la que debe hablar con el abuelo es Indira no yo ya que su abuelo es muy apegado a las tradiciones de nuestro país si Ustede se admiran de cómo soy Yo, pues él es como cien veces más, Bien por eso se planeó que Usted la acompañe ya que de acuerdo a sus costumbres se vería muy mal que ella fuese sola en un viaje que para todos sería muy largo y para evitar eso es que le conseguí estos días para que acompañe a su esposa pero tengo otra pregunta y discúlpeme pero me gustaría saber si el Abuelo de su esposa ha visto a sus hijas, mire Señor Dumbledore creo que el abuelo de mi mujer ni siquiera las conoce ellas nacieron aquí en Inglaterra y cuando fuimos a presentarlas Este tuvo que viajar él fue el embajador de la India en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y no estuvo con nosotros, bien entonces el viaje lo realizaran los siete perdón porque, a no se lo he dicho todavía el reloj que le hemos dicho solo se lo prestaran a Monique ya que como su prima hermana se casa con el mayor de los hijos de la dueña de este y a Harry lo consideran como un hijo a ella la tienen en una gran estima y la sienten como un familiar más.

Estando en esa platica se escuchó el canto de unos Pájaros Parakeet Malab y todos los presentes brincaron que es eso hey perdón se me paso decirles que cada vez que llegue alguien se escuchara ese sonido respondió Harry, en cuanto entro Golum y dijo amo Rajit en la puerta están los matrimonios Darzi y Kumar y el primero les dijo hace un momento llego un chofer de la embajada y en la casa se escuchó un rugido de un tigre de bengala y la elfina al atender la puerta el sonido termino oye dijo el señor Kumar en mi casa se oyó el ruido de una pantera y sucedió lo mismo; Si dijo Harry discúlpenme se me olvido con las alas de protección que fueron puestas en sus casas nadie puede entrar si no son los que ustedes me indicaron por lo que cuando alguien llegue oirán esos sonidos que son familiares en su país perdón por no haberles avisado perdón Señor Potter y eso sucederá siempre si les respondio este, correcto dijo el Señor Darzi pero Rajit nuestras familias vienen atrás de nosotros porque se alarmaron, bien le dijo Luna permítanos unos momentos y dio un grito Amigo Wido y este se presentó de inmediato se acercó a él y le explico la situación y este chasqueo sus dedos y de inmediato empezaron a entrar sus familias ayudadas por los elfos de su casa y los de Harry todos en perfecto estado la señora Sonia Darzi le pregunto a su marido oye pero y la comida entonces se oyó la Voz de Wido diciéndoles no se preocupen en un momento les serviremos a todos la primera en aparecer fue la elfina con los platos de comida para los más pequeños y así fueron apareciendo de nuevo los elfos con diversas charolas comidas y se las fueron ofreciendo a cada invitado y en cuanto todos ya estaban comiendo, cuando Albus le indico a Harry que se conectara con El este lo efectuó y termino solo volteando y en secreto le dijo a Monique que había llegado el momento, Esta se puso de pie y les dio las gracias a la familia Patil y al terminar se esfumo todos voltearon a ver al Director y este con su calma acostumbrada les explico.

Miren para los nuevos y vecinos de los Patil y para ellos mismos les diré su servidor no solo ostento el cargo de Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sino también formo parte de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y hemos solicitado los servicios de la Familia Patil para un trabajo y su embajada nos ha autorizado por lo que estarán ausentes del país hasta el próximo domingo dependiendo de cómo vaya el encargo, ahora lo que acaban de ver es solo un método nuevo de traslado que fue descubierto por el Señor Potter aquí presente y su embajador ya tomo el curso y ya lo aprendió así como esta familia para Ustedes los Darzi se les enseñara la próxima semana y para Ustedes la familia Karim los que tengan la capacidad de aprenderlo se les enseñara, por otro lado la señorita Monique estará aquí en un momento no se sorprendan Harry le permitirá regresar aquí a la sala pero será la última vez que esto suceda y posteriormente todos los ajenos a sus casas tendremos que pasar por lo mismo que todos los visitantes, alguna duda y la Señora Indira le pregunto perdón pero Usted acaba de decir la familia que significa eso a mire Amiga mía la misión la deberán efectuar la familia en pleno por razones que su esposo le explicara y adicionalmente los acompañaran mi hermano aquí presente que habla y conoce sus costumbres a la perfección y la Señorita que esperamos si gusta pasar a su saloncito a que su esposo le explique en qué consiste háganlo sus hijas ya están al tanto mientras terminen de degustar los platillos, a los diez minutos regresaron el matrimonio y la Señora Indira se veía sumamente contenta y le pregunto Señor Albus me permite comentarles a mis vecinas y amigas a donde vamos por si lo requieren, me parece buena idea, ella les dijo a las dos familias que irían a la India y ambas Señoras le dijeron podríamos hacerte encargos, Claro respondió Albus y para ello si requieren enviar algo díganselo a los jóvenes aquí presente y ellos se encargaran de ver que les sea traído en el acto y si quieren escribir mi Hermana Ariadna les proporcionara papel y plumas para hacerlo las dos familias se apresuraron a efectuar sus pedidos y cartas y cuando estaban por terminar se escuchó el trinar del Ave Parakeet Malab y se distinguió una luz de un dorado intenso y cuando esta se disipo lograron distinguir en la silla junto a Harry a Monique con un paquete perfectamente embalado y al momento Harry le pregunto cariño como os fue, a en cuanto llegue los encontré a los dos en la cocina y ya lo tenían en este paquete y me explicaron que ellos lo habían estado revisando y que no notaban a que cambio te referías pero que si Tu y Luna decían que lo habían dicho lo dejarían en mis manos solo que me encargaron que como les habían dicho el Director yo no me separara de Él, es increíble que Luna supiera que así sucedería; Albus se puso de pie y les dijo bien todo esta listo aquí son las 14:00 horas así que estarán aproximadamente a las 21:00 en Bodh Gaya, y ya tienen reservaciones en Maha Bodhi . Convention Centre son cinco habitaciones una matrimonial con comunicación con otra para dos persona en las que se hospedaran la Hijas y tres más individuales una para ti Monique, Luna y la otra para Aberforth, para información de la Familia habrá gente de la confederación y tres magos de la Orden del Fenix, los cuales solo que exista algún problema los verán en acción, Monique tu si sabes quienes son y los podrás presentar en caso necesario, mi hermano también sabe quiénes son y ellos se contactaran desde la llegada con él, así que buen viaje poniéndose de pie Aberforth Luna y Monique, el primero se dirigió a la Señora Indira diciéndole que tomase la mano de su marido y el tomo la mano de Rajita, Monique tomo a sus amigas por sus manos y le dijo al Director Cuando disponga y este solo dijo adelante y las siete personas desaparecieron: Ariadna se dirigió a las familias que quedaron con la cara de sorpresa diciendo mis estimados Señores como ya terminaron sus alimentos deberemos partir así que salgamos y tu Golum te encargamos la casa con permiso este solo atino a efectuar una reverencia y cuando termino solo alcanzo a ver como ya todos caminaban por el jardín hacia la verja de la entrada Ariadna caminaba con los Darzi y les pedía que le dijeran en que horario les convenían las clases y a su vez Albus hablaba con los Karim, cuando terminaron de hablar se reunieron con Harry y aparecieron en la Oficina del Director. Mientras Harry se despedía y se retiraba a la sala de estar de sus casas para asistir a la siguiente clase del dia y tener tiempo para comentar con Hermione Neville y Ron.

En un saloncito anexo a la recepción del hotel que fungía como oficina de auxilio a los turistas aparecieron siete personas y Aberforth interrumpió al empleado que se encontraba revisando la papelería para entregar su turno el cual pidió perdón por no haberlos visto entrar pero que en que podía servirlos Rajit le explico que requerían un vehículo por unos días que si él podía encargarse de eso para las 21:00 horas este le dijo que sí que en ese momento lo haría a lo que Aberforth replico requerimos un carro amplio para unas 9 personas, le dijo no pensamos encontró en la oficina el hombre vio su reloj y se asustó y dijo que me paso yo salía a las siete, por lo que se ve no ha llegado su relevo no debe tardar, ellos salieron y se dirigieron al mostrador de recepción diciéndole a la empleada en perfecto Indo que tenían reservación y los siete entregaron sus pasaporte a la empleada y esta reviso su computadora y efectivamente encontró las reservas y les pidió su tarjeta bancaria para poder garantizar el pago y así otorgarles sus llaves y registrarlos los Patil voltearon de inmediato a ver a Aberforth pero Monique abrió su bolso y saco una tarjeta de plástico transparente y se la entregó la empleada la tomo y al verla llamo de inmediato al gerente del Hotel quien se acercó extrañado ya que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de esos huéspedes, preguntando a la empleada que sucedía, esta solo le extendió la tarjeta y al verla este solo le dijo a los huéspedes los esperábamos el Señor Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Black nos indicó que Ustedes llegarían hoy y recibimos indicaciones del Banco Central de Nueva Delhi que esta tarjeta tiene el mismo crédito que la del titular de las cuentas así que todo lo que requieran será cubierto de inmediato y llamo unos empleados he hizo acompañar a los huéspedes devolviendo los pasaportes y la tarjeta a la dueña al llegar a las habitaciones el señor Rajit les pidió a Monique, Luna y a Aberforth que si podían hablar un momento antes de retirarse este se dirigió a uno de los empleados que si por favor el pedido de alimentos que ya estaba ordenada la podrían entregar en la habitación matrimonial para que pudiesen platicar un momento ya que para ellos todavía no era hora de dormir, el empleado asintió y se retiraron una vez solos Rajit le dijo disculpe Señor Aberforth pero que es eso que la Señorita había hecho, este le explico mire mi querido amigo en Inglaterra la mujer tiene los mismos derechos que el hombre y siendo ella la novia oficial de Potter este le dio una tarjeta adicional a la suya y está amparada como ya le explico el duende Griphook este Joven cuenta con un capital amplio y él es muy desprendido de eso, mañana cuando vea el vehículo no se sorprenda ya está cubierto el costo y para que no les cause sorpresa tampoco el dia de Mañana como a las diez de la mañana cuando estemos terminando el desayuno arribaran al hotel cinco personas y estas para que no les cause aflicción me permito informarles que serán sus padres y su Abuelo señora Indira a los cinco se les ha informado que los verían aquí y están encantados de venir su abuelo costo un poco más de trabajo que lo convencieran tuvieron que intervenir los tres miembros de la Orden y creo que acepto más por temor que por convencimiento, Padma y Parvati de inmediato se dirigieron a Monique amiga entonces por lo que dice el señor Dumbledore ese debe ser Moddy, esta solo les respondió posiblemente no conozco a nadie que intimide más que Él.

Terminaron y cada quien se retiró a sus aposentos unos para tomar un baño y decansar y Monique y Luna escribieron una carta a Harry planteándole sus impresiones cuando terminaron Luna toco en la habitación de Monique quien la hizo pasar y de inmediato abrió el baúl y del salió Avia Lumina la cual se posó en el hombro de ella y en un tenue canto las saludo y en cuanto esto se oyó la puerta de la habitación volvió a llamar, Luna se dirigió hacia la puerta y pregunto quién llamaba y respondieron somos nosotras, esta abrió y pasaron las gemelas oye que haces con el ave de Harry hey amigas se les olvida que es mi novio y que no me iba mandar sin cosas que me protejan ahora que lo pienso dijo Parvati tienes razón podemos enviarle algo nosotras también si claro y Luna tiene pergamino ambas se apuraron a escribir y le entregaron unas misivas unas dirigidas a Harry y otras dirigidas a Ron y a Gregore y les dijeron a sus amigas nos vamos porque Papá de seguro querrá ir un momento al templo a Meditar ya que recuerden que mis ancestros han pertenecido al hinduismo, bien vallan ustedes nosotras nos quedaremos un momento y en cuanto se retiraron ellas se oyó nuevamente que llamaban a la puerta al abrir vieron a alguien que para ellas era muy conocida a quien de inmediato abrazaron y la hicieron entrar y oyeron que los Partil salían de sus cuartos y diciéndole a Nymphadora Tonks que serrase en cuanto escucharon que el elevador bajaba; Tonks las saludo y les informo Miren Jovencitas el viaje de la familia está programado mañana a las 5:00 horas ya que para no importunar al Abuelo por su edad mi tío ya recogió el vehículo muy cómodo para él y estaremos arribando a las 10:00 am, Alastor Moody la tubo que hechizar como el autobús noctambulo y mi primo manejara con el objeto de que el abuelo viaje a gusto de acuerdo con lo platicado con los Papás de Indira que él está muy ansioso por conocer a sus bisnietas y espera que hayan conservado la esencia de sus raíces de eso se deben encargar Ustedes por lo que tienen hasta mañana para que ellas no lo vayan a decepcionar hablen con ellas y vean si es posible que usen la ropa Sari y los Tilak los trajimos de rubí auténticos y este es un pegamento propio para la piel, déjenme decirles que no están solas en esto a esta hora mientras los padres las llevaron al templo ella oirán en sus cabezas la voz de Harry que empezara a inspirarlas y su misión es terminar lo que empiece él se les encarga esa misión y las dejo y en un instante esta se esfumo, Luna se dirigió a Monique y le menciono no te apures mira el rosa se lo quedara Parvati y el Azul turquesa Padma oye como sabes a eso es fácil te acuerdas que Harry te platico del baile del torneo de los tres magos y este fue acompañado por las gemelas y con Ron ellas fueron así vestidas y el Tilak que usan es de plástico por eso este les encantara y sorprenderá a sus Padres y al abrir la cajita que los contenía se percataron que en ella se encontraban tres piedras lo que les causo alegría, cuando estaban por separarse para ir a dormir vieron un flamazo y vieron a Avia Lumina que regresaba con dos sobres para las gemelas de sus parejas y un pergamino para ellas y un paquete ellas juntas leyeron el pergamino en el las saludaba y les explicaba que en el paquete iban tres procesadores de alimentos de lo más moderno que se producía y cada uno estaba envuelto con papeles y moños una en naranjas otra en amarillo y la ultima en azul claro que las dos primeras se las dieran indistintamente a los abuelas y la azul al bisabuelo y que no se inquietaran si estos no eran abiertos es costumbre normal en este país.

Después de agradecer a Avia la pusieron en su percha y oyeron que llamaban a su puerta y eran la familia Patil quienes al regresar al ver luz en el cuarto tocaron, por lo que Monique les dijo buenas noches tengan Ustedes les informo que Harry mando algo para Ustedes y regalos para los familiares que arribaran mañana y tomando las ropas de las gemelas les dijo aquí están sus Series y en este paquete les manda tres Tilak para que los usen y Indira tomo la cajita y al abrirla solo atinó a decir Rajit ve esto, esto no puede ser son verdaderas a eso menciono Monique miren Señores Patil de acuerdo con lo que nos avisó Harry con estas alhajas y las ropas que les mando ya que las suyas están en su pieza causaran una magnifica impresión en su abuelo Señora Indira adicionalmente nos mandó estos regalos para los padres de cada uno y para el abuelo y unas instrucciones, y estas son que mañana en cuanto lleguen nos presentaremos y los dejaremos para que disfruten la compañía de ellos, en el entendido de que estarán en todo momento siendo cuidados por el equipo de Dumbledore y el ave de Harry oye que ave solo hay un ave que puede estar presente y no verse él y es el ave más mágica que existe, bien les dijo Monique vean hacia esa esquina de mi recamara, y volteo y diciendo Avia Lumina por favor ya que para mañana serán tu responsabilidad y de repente los Patil vieron una percha y una magnifica Ave Fenix y después de admirarla le preguntaron nosotros solo habíamos visto fotografías de ellos y nuestras hijas dicen que ellas han visto una pareja en la escuela es cierto esto, si el director tiene un macho y Harry tiene esta hembra y el la asigno a su cuidado, se retiraron todos a dormir y a las 7:00 horas.

El primero en estar en el comedor del hotel fue Aberforth pero había sido el único que había descansado toda la noche al cabo de una hora aparecieron tanto Monique como Luna quienes pusieron al tanto a Aberforth de lo acontecido la noche anterior al cabo de media hora apareció la Familia Patil y estaban irreconocibles los cuatro se presentaron a la usanza del Hinduismo y en cuanto acabaron de desayunar Luna vio que por la recepción entraba Sirus y lo seguían dos parejas aproximadamente de unos ochenta años y tras ellos vestido con un Chalet y portaba varias alhajas de oro con piedras preciosas y detrás de él venían Tonks y Mody vestidos a la usanza hindú se acercaron a la mesa y Los Patil se pusieron de pie el Abuelo de inmediato se acercó a sus bisnietas y les dio una vuelta y en cuanto logro ver los Tilak saco de su ropa una Lupa y las reviso y cuando termino les dijo niñas hermosas ustedes son dignas bisnietas de su humilde servidor y moviendo su mano saco dos anillos en los cuales se distinguían sobre un zafiro estrella se veían dos Aves Parakeet Malab en oro y cada una sostenía unas varitas en sus patas y después de dárselos las tomo y las abrazo fuertemente al termino de esto se dirigió a Luna y la Saludo diciendo encantado señorita Lovegood veo que está feliz con su reloj le podría pedir que si en ese maravilloso cerebro logras tener una visión sobre mi muerte te agradecería que me lo dijeras de acuerdo si señor con gusto lo are si se da eso, gracias Jovencita, ahora como está el estratega más capas de la Orden, muy bien amigo y usted como va, para la edad creo que todavía poder con uno o dos Mortifagos antes de caer, al oír esto Indira contesto pero Abuelo, y este se limitó hijita cada uno le llega su momento cuando empezó todo tu empezabas tu vida con Rajit te acuerdas y cuando termino estabas teniendo a mis bisnietas y por lo que me conto Albus sé que ustedes dos ya forman parte de la Orden y estas maravillosas jovencitas están con el niño que vivió el fundador de la Legión del Fenix y esta les dará muchas satisfacciones y permíteme hija me falta saludar a la nieta de mi amigo y condiscípulo Señorita Monique como esta su abuelo salúdelo mucho de mi parte y de lo que traes lo veremos por la tarde noche, de acuerdo con lo que me explico Albus este tiempo es para mis bisnietas así que vamos niñas a que conozcan la tierra de sus ancestros y regresando al vehículo con sus bisnietas a cada lado regreso al coche, solo Monique vio que Avia Lumina estaba sobre el vehículo el resto del dia Monique, Luna y Aberforth se dedicaron hacer turismo como cualquiera.

En cuanto dieron las siete regresaron y se dieron un baño y bajaron al comedor estando ya en el lugar vieron de nuevo que regresaban y de inmediato se sentaron todos y de inmediato el Bisabuelo se dirigió a Monique diciendo querida mía ahora veamos lo de tu asunto pero te voy aclarar yo no soy relojero por lo que me dijeron lo traes y también me dijo Albus que sabes que tenemos que hacer si Señor voy por él y el Bisabuelo se gira Asia el resto del grupo y les dijo me encuentro un poco confundido para este asunto del reloj Albus me informo que iría con la nieta de mi amigo pero nos escoltaría un adulto por protección a ella y espero que no vaya a ser el Auror del ojo raro, no respondió Aberforth seré yo, que bueno replico el anciano y una consulta el método del Señor Potter será el que usemos ya que el que siempre he usado a pesar del tiempo que tengo todavía me marea, no será el método de Potter y por cierto este le manda decir que si lo desea aprender él está dispuesto a darle la clase el próximo domingo durante todo el dia hasta que lo domine y esto va para ustedes también y en eso regresaba Monique con un paquete y al tomar de nuevo su lugar, bien listos Señorita Monique y Aberforth tendremos que ir a ver a mi mejor amigo fuimos compañeros de escuela y creo que soy el único al que le ha dado autorización de aparecer en su taller así que dispongan todo tendremos que ir al Valle de Joux, Le Chenit, Suiza, a ver a Daniel François Roth Sr., Aberforth se dirigió al resto del grupo como se habrán dado cuenta se pidió un salón privado por lo que estense aquí mientras vamos y venimos los Aurores del equipo estarán al pendiente de Ustedes y Avia Lumina nos acompañara a nosotros y será quien nos vigile y alerte a la orden que se encuentra preparada ya.

Al llegar a la dirección indicada al materializarse encontraron sentados en unos sillones a Daniel François Roth Sr. y Daniel François Roth Jr, los dos padre e hijo ambos considerados los mejores relojeros de su país cuando Mahashta, Aberforth y la Señorita Monique Flamel por lo que de inmediato el Señor Daniel se puso de pie y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Mahashta diciendo amigo mío hace cuanto que no nos veíamos el ultimo encargo me lo hiciste por lechuza espero que para la persona tan especial que me lo pediste y no me has escrito para decirme si cumplimos tus expectativas y las de tu amiga mira Daniel quien te puede platicar más sobre eso es la señorita que me acompaña y de la que te avise que traíamos otra duda, los dos relojeros se fijaron en Monique y de inmediato se presentaron con ella y el mago que venía con ella, perdón la descortesía sean bienvenidos a la casa y fábrica de la Familia Roth primero que nada les ofrecemos algo de tomar y posteriormente nos podrías explicar lo del reloj que enviamos y después nos explica cuál es su duda, bien dijo Mahashta, Monique fueras tan amable de platicarle a mis amigos el resultado del reloj de la Señorita Luna; Esta les conto todo lo sucedido con su amiga y sus compañeros y les conto que de acuerdo con ella y su amigo Harry me dijeron anoche que escucharon el canto del ave y mi amiga Luna me informo que Ustedes hicieron el Reloj que traigo así que para Usted Señor Daniel no va ser difícil para Usted identificarlo, como dices pequeña mire he hecho miles de estos en mi vida y después de un tiempo son pocos los que recuerdo pero veámoslo Monique tomo la caja y la desembalo una vez fuera, mire el Reloj Daniel de inmediato que lo vio dijo Señorita que hace Usted con el reloj de mi ahijada Molly y este se lo hice desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre que fue mi vecina y amiga este Reloj le avisa a ella todo lo que pasaría con su vida y en cuanto sus hijos vayan madurando el Aparato desprenderá uno nuevo que funcionara igual para los hijos de ella y si mal no recuero ella tubo siete por lo que al final serán ocho maquinas pero dime quien fue el que noto esto ya que el cambio no es perceptible ni para mi hasta que este esté completo el proceso, Aberforth tomo la palabra y dijo mire Caballero Daniel lo que el Joven que lo vio nos lo explico a mis hermanos y a mi así que se lo voy a contar él nos informó que ve en la manecilla del primer varón de la que ahora sabemos es su ahijada de nombre Bill se casara en julio y él dice que junto a la aguja de este está creciendo otra a su lado pero que en la del tercer hijo Percy crecen dos agujas aunque están más pequeñas; primero que nada les diré que ese Joven debe ser alguien muy especial, bueno le dijo Aberforth de acuerdo con sus Ancestros el pose en su esencia los cuatro elementos y lo más importante y El pose un Padrino muy especial que nosotros sus tutores no lo conocemos solo lo podemos oír y en las vacaciones pasadas solo supimos que lo llevo con su Abuela al área de los misterios la cual cerro por un mes y nadie supo cómo lo hizo, un momento en todo el mundo nos enteramos de ese asunto y de acuerdo con lo que los magos y brujas de nuestra generación llegamos a la conclusión de que esto tendría que ver con el Consejo de ancianos o incluso con la fuente de la antigüedad, un momento no me digan que del joven que me está hablando es el bisnieto de los cuatro hermanos mágicos, efectivamente es El; bien solo él podría verlo eso lo han dicho más de cien generaciones de Roth; Desde que yo era niño oía a mis padres y abuelos hablar que vendría un mago Obscuro pero que sería el más poderoso cuando apareció el Mago Grindelwald mi abuelo y mi padre yo los interrogue y mi abuelo me dijo que este no era que el ya no lo conocería pero que a mí me tocaría y que en su primera etapa ayudaría y así fue y también me dijo que el reloj que estaba ayudándome a hacer me permitiría saber y conocer al único mago que lo podría derrotar y eso según nos dijo mi padre a sus ancestros se los predijo un adivino muy antiguo déjeme ver si recuerdo el nombre Christian Rosenkreut y cuando se los dijeron no imaginaron lo que vivimos con este mago obscuro así díganle a ese joven que si acepto tener clases con él y en cuanto a su visión del reloj es real pero el significado lo deberán deducir Ustedes los Tres tutores Dumbledore y al que su profesora llama el grupo de los 9 y ahora son 11 la maestra en cuestión mi hermano sabe cuál es.

De inmediato regresaron a la India y en el salón encontraron a todos esperando, por lo que encanto aparecieron la Familia de las gemelas de inmediato interrogaron al abuelo el cual les respondió permítanme explicarles a todos los presentes yo solo presente a mi amigo con el Señor Aberforth y con la Señorita Monique y lo que ellos hablaron es sobre un asunto por lo que entendí muy privado y de una familia que ni siquiera están emparentados con ellos y yo solo entendí algunas cosas y por lo tanto no se mucho y por mi edad me quedo muy claro así que solo ellos sabrán si les cuenta o no, de inmediato Aberforth se dirigió a todos y les comento Miren todos el tema que fuimos a ver con Daniel François Roth Sr. Y su Abuelo de Ustedes es un asunto muy complejo y complicado que como Ustedes ya saben es un asunto de su Legión del Fenix y su Líder así como de los Dumbledore creo que todos deben entender y la bruja Monique tiene un encargo y solo ella se lo hará saber a mis hermanos y a Harry, por lo que les suplico no la interroguen sepan que este asunto es una situación que descubrió Harry y nos la comento a nosotros como sus Tutores pero nosotros no lo podemos ver solo él lo vio y Monique tampoco lo ve solo sabe lo que Harry le conto ya que tampoco lo ve y este asunto no tiene que ver con ninguno de nosotros tres ni Harry y Monique o Luna es de otra familia de su equipo y estos ni siquiera están enterados cual es la disyuntiva y se enteraran hasta este julio en que logremos terminar de descifrar el enigma por lo que así como los líderes de los dos grupos deberán decidir cuándo nos avisaran, Señorita Luna y Monique hablen primero con su Líder antes de comentar algo, Luna le dijo a Mahashta me permite unas palabras en privado claro niña ven a esta esquina y platiquemos en voz baja, a lo que Luna le dijo no le molestara que ponga un hechizo mufiato y nadie nos escuchara, bien hija enséñame Luna saco su varita y puso un mufiato y diciéndole se acuerda lo que me pregunto al conocerme, este le respondio claro bien solo sé que lo vi asistir en Inglaterra a la boda de sus bisnietas. vamos a la cama cada miembro del grupo se retiró a sus habitaciones y Monique no había terminado de acomodarse en su mullida cama cuando dentro de su cerebro escucho la voz de Harry.

Amor me podrías contar que te dijeron, ella de inmediato pensó su respuesta y rápidamente puso a Harry al corriente y este contacto de inmediato a los hermanos Dumbledore y los puso al corriente solo que Aberforth le informo a Harry que él había escuchado la explicación pero que no había entendido correctamente pero que sería lo 'más conveniente que efectuasen una junta en cuanto llegaran y que esta debería de ser entre los cuatro y las dos señoritas que estuvieron presentes y se acordó esta para el fin de semana antes de las vacaciones.

Harry se inclinó un poco más en su libro de Preparación Avanzada de Pociones y continúo tomando notas de Elixires Eternos, haciendo pausas ocasionales para descifrar las útiles adiciones al texto de Libarías Borage de los ancestros. Y a propósito, dijo Hermione después de un momento Debes tener cuidado no vaya a suceder que en uno de esos nos vuelva a pasar lo que sucedió con el hechizo de levitacorpus, tienes razón hay que practicar estos en privado solo los del primer círculo y en la sala de menesteres. No voy a dejar de revisar el libro de mis ancestros. He aprendido más del libro que me dieron ellos que lo que Snape y Slughorn me han enseñado en estos cinco años. Harry hablando acerca de la fiesta. Fui al baño de chicas justo antes de venir aquí, y había cerca de una docena que chicas, incluyendo a esa Romilda Vané, tratando de decidir cómo darte disimuladamente una poción de amor. ellas tienen la idea que será fácil hacer que dejes a Monique y que las lleves a la fiesta de Slughorn, y todas ellas parecen haber comprado pociones de amor de Fred y George, las cuales, temo decirte que probablemente funcionan muy bien, ¿Y entonces porque no se las confiscaste? le reclamó Harry, parecía como si esa extraordinaria manía por respetar las reglas la hubiera abandonado en esa crucial coyuntura. No tenían la poción con ellas en el baño dijo desdeñosamente Hermione, Sólo estaban discutiendo tácticas, como yo desconfió que tú puedas idear un antídoto para doce diferentes pociones de amor. Se trata de con quien vas sea una de ellas, pero de todas maneras ten cuidado porque esa Romilda insiste en que tu vas con ella y que serás su pareja. Es mañana en la noche, se están desesperando. Primero tu sabes perfectamente con quien voy a ir y yo creía que todas lo sabrían y segundo no hay ninguna a la que yo quiera invitar masculló Harry, Bueno, solo sé cuidadoso con lo que bebes, porque Romilda Vane se veía que actuaba enserio dijo Hermione de manera inflexible. Ella tiró del gran rollo de pergamino en el cual estaba escribiendo su ensayo de Artimancia, y continuó rayando con su pluma fuera del borde, Harry vio que su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. Espera un momento dijo él lentamente Pensaba que Filch había prohibido cualquier cosa comprada en Sortilegios Weasley ¿Y cuando alguien alguna vez les ha prestado atención a las prohibiciones de Filch? Pregunto Hermione aun concentrada en su ensayo. pero yo pensé que todas las lechuzas estaban siendo registradas. Así que ¿Cómo estas chicas tienen la facilidad de traer pociones de amor a la escuela? Fred y George las envían disfrazadas como perfumes y pociones para la tos dijo Hermione Es parte de su servicio de entregas por lechuza, Sabes mucho acerca de ello. Hermione lo vio con la misma clase de mirada desagradable que le acababa de dar a su copia de Preparación Avanzada de Pociones. Esta todo en el reverso de las botellas que nos mostraron a Ginny y a mí en el verano dijo ella fríamente No voy por ahí poniendo pociones en las bebidas de la gente y tampoco pretendiendo que lo hago, lo cual es igual de malo Sí, bueno, nunca pensé eso dijo Harry rápidamente.

El punto es que Filch está siendo engañado ¿No?, ¡Estas chicas están trayendo cosas a la escuela simulando que son algo más!, Así que, Pero algo que es colocado ocultamente en una botella no sería registrado de cualquier manera las pociones de amor no son oscuras ni peligrosas Es fácil para ti decirlo murmuró Harry pensando en Romilda Vane. Así que es poco probable que Filch se diera cuenta que no es una poción para la tos; no es muy buen mago, dudo que pueda distinguir una poción de Hermione se detuvo de golpe; Harry también lo había escuchado. Alguien se había movido muy cerca de ellos por entre la oscuridad de los libreros. Esperaron, y un momento después la figura como de buitre de Madam Pince apareció por la esquina, su piel como pergamino y su larga y ganchuda nariz desfavorecedoramente iluminada por la lámpara que llevaba. La biblioteca está cerrando dijo Deben devolver cualquier cosa que se les haya prestado, contesto rápidamente Harry de acuerdo salimos de inmediato Hermione, quien había guardado rápidamente sus cosas, tomó arrebatadamente a Harry por el brazo y lo alejó a zancadas. Hermione. ¿O estás pensando que ha escuchado por casualidad que has sido descortés con Filch? Siempre he pensado que podría haber algo entre ellos Oh, ja, ja, ja Disfrutando el hecho de poder hablar normalmente otra vez, recorrieron su camino por los iluminados y desiertos pasillos de regreso a la sala común discutiendo si Filch y Madam Pince estuviesen o no enamorados secretamente el uno del otro. Buñuelos dijo Harry al retablo de los Fenix, ésta era la nueva contraseña por las festividades. ¡Hola Harry! Dijo Romilda Vane al momento en que acababan de atravesar él le mural. ¿Gustas un gillywater? Hermione volteo sobre su hombro viéndolo con una de esas miradas de "que te dije". No, gracias contesto rápidamente Harry No me gustan mucho. Bueno de cualquier manera toma estos, dijo Romilda entregándole una caja en sus manos. Calderos de chocolate, tienen Whisky de fuego adentro. Mi abuelo me los envió, pero no me gustan. De acuerdo, muchas gracias dijo Harry, quien le dijo deberás quieres dármelos y no a tu novio ya que para mí Monique que es mi prometida no creo que le agrade mucho.

Él corrió detrás de Hermione su voz iba apagándose. Te lo dije dijo súbitamente Hermione, oye porque en la cena no le preguntas a Monique que vestido va llevar a la fiesta del club de las eminencias, en ese momento distinguió a Ron y Padma, quienes estaban acurrucados en el mismo sillón. Harry fue a la cama confortándole el hecho de que solo tenía que aguantar un día más de clases, además de la fiesta Slughorn, después de lo cual él y Ron se marcharían juntos a la madriguera y de ahí a Cancún.

Justo acababan de empezar en el inmensamente difícil tópico de la transfiguración humana, trabajando enfrente de espejos, se suponía que tenían que cambiar cualidades de su cuerpo para no ser reconoces. Hermione se rió y les pregunto es la última clase tenemos que lucirnos con la profesora Mcgonagall cuando esta se fue acercando a cada alumno les calificaba y les hacía observaciones diferente, pero de reojo vio al grupo de Harry planeando sus transfiguraciones por lo que los dejo al final, para cuando ya solo quedaban estos se acercó a Parvati y diciéndole veamos como lo hace Usted y Padma de inmediato con su varita la movió sobre su cabeza y de inmediato apareció una jovencita oriental con un bello kimono rosa, le dijo muy bien puede salir y paso con Neville que de inmediato se cambió en un joven atlético, también lo felicito y lo despacho, continuo con Luna quien de inmediato cambia por una mujer latina y su pelo era lacio y negro como el azabache y dejo sus ojos azules, La profesora le hizo la observación de que había sido magnifica pero porque se había dejado sus ojos azules, ella le respondio que sus ojos eran su más grande orgullo por lo que la felicito, al acercarse a Ron este se transformó en un joven delgado de ojos verde tipo nórdico, le pidió que saliera del salón y paso con Hermione quien de inmediato se transformó en una mujer delgada de cabello rubio lacio pareciendo a cualquier chica de origen francés de ojos verdes muy claros, se volto con Monique y le pregunto y usted Señorita que sorpresa me dara ella tomo su varita y quedo convertida en una joven de características mexicanas morena de pelo obscuro trenzado hasta los tobillos y los ojos era lo que más llamo la atención estos tenían un color único ya que eran violetas, La Profesora les dijo por eso hice salir a todos veamos Harry eres el ultimo por favor efectúalo y cuando esté pasando sus manos de los pies a la cabeza fue apareciendo un hombre descalzo con un pantalón a la rodilla y una playera a rayas rojo y blanco y cuando llego al final la Profesora vio a un joven de color más alto que ella y con la musculatura de Charly, tanto ella como sus dos compañeras le aplaudieron y los cuatro salieron del salón.

¿vas con nosotros Luna y Neville a la fiesta de Slughorn de esta noche? Luna claro que sí. ¿La fiesta de Slughorn? Por cierto, no comiste los calderos que tedio Romilda Vane no los deje sobre mi cómoda de noche, sabes quienes más irán mira por lo que se Hermione ira con Charly que ya le confirmo, Ron con Padma, Ginny parece que invito a Draco como amigos, dijo Luna esos van a terminar juntos, de las que no se son de Gabrielle ya que Winston esta en otra escuela y Margaret. sola Así que entonces te veré en la entrada del salón a las ocho en punto. Entro Ginny siguió hacia el final de la mesa para sentarse con Draco. justo acababa de llegar con Parvati, quienes se apretujaron entre Harry y Ron. Que tal, Harry dijo Parvati, Hola dijo Harry.

¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn de esta noche? Si con Ron, pero a mi hermana Padma no la invitaron, y le hubiera encantado ir, he oído que va a estar realmente bien, mira se me ocurre una idea porque no le dices a Ron que él la invite a ella y tu invita a George y así van los cuatro ¿Tú vas o no? Sí, me voy a encontrar con Charly a las ocho, y vamos a llegar a la fiesta juntos. ¿Charly el hermano de Ron y Ginny? dijo Parvati. ¿Te refieres a Charly Weasley? Así es dijo Hermione dulcemente pero el ya no es alumno del Colegio si Parvati, el pidió un permiso especial al Director y este se lo concedió con la condición de que hable con el novio de Padma y le aclare algunas cosas sobre mí y posiblemente sobre Luna, por eso le dije a tu hermana que no se metiese, entre Charly y Harry esta noche se encargan del Wow. Y en vos muy baja le dijo jamás anduve con Víctor él es un amigo mío y de Charly y también pertenece a la Orden; Bueno, nos vemos, me tengo que preparar para la fiesta. Y se fue, al momento Padma y Parvati pusieron "manos a la obra" discutiendo el nuevo acontecimiento, hablando de todo lo que habían oído a Hermione y todo lo que esta les sugirió. Ron por lo que se le acercaron y le hicieron la propuesta del cambio de invitados y que ya dentro estaría cada una con el suyo, Harry se puso a meditar en silencio, RIVIERA MAYA (MÉXICO)el clima es excelente y ya has estado ahí.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del salón a las ocho en punto de la noche, encontró a un gran e inusual número de chicas fisgoneando por ahí, todas ellas parecían estar mirándolo fijamente con resentimiento cuando se aproximó Monique que vestía un elegante traje de coctel en color plata con ligeras líneas Doradas y luciendo un collar Romanov con 79 esmeralda que Harry pidió al banco de la bóveda de su Padre, Neville y Luna quien portaba también un traje de seda en un azul muy claro, Charly quien acompañaba a Hermione quien portaba un traje de ceda dorado y, las hermanas Patil acompañadas con las parejas cambiadas y vestidas ambas en sus Sari en dos tonos de rosa con hilos de plata portando cada una su Bindi o Tilak en la frente que son una gota de rubí y es una tradición religiosa en su país, en eso vieron llegar a Dafne Grangeas acompañada por Anthony Goldstein prefecto y compañero de una de las gemelas y ella portaba un bello traje gris Oxford con rallas doradas y por ultimo llegaron Draco acompañado a Ginny quien portaba un traje que cuando caminaba parecía que desprendía fuego. Todos se saludaron y pasaron al salón en la oficina de Slughorn. el ruido de las risas, música y conversaciones en voz alta, se iban haciendo más fuertes. Haya sido porque lo construyeron así, o porque usaron magia, pero la oficina de Slughorn parecía mucho más grande que una oficina común de maestro. El techo y las paredes habían sido cubiertos con adornos colgantes color esmeralda, carmesí y oro; así que se veía como si estuvieran en una enorme carpa, el lugar estaba repleto y sofocante, bañado en una luz roja que salía de una lámpara adornada en oro que colgaba del centro del techo, en el cual auténticas hadas estaban revoloteando, cada una brillaba como una partícula de luz.

Un fuerte canto acompañado de un sonido como de mandolinas venía de una esquina lejana. Una bruma de humo de pipa estaba suspendida sobre varios ancianos brujos metidos en la conversación, y un buen número de elfos domésticos trataban de abrirse paso por entre una selva de rodillas, ocultos por los pesados platones de plata que sostenían con comida, de modo que parecían como pequeñas mesas ambulantes. ¡Harry, mi muchacho! Retumbó la voz de Slughorn, al momento que Harry y Luna eran apretujados al pasar la puerta. Pasen, pasen, ¡Hay mucha gente que quiero que conozcas! Slughorn estaba usando un sombrero con borla de terciopelo que combinaba con su chaqueta. Apretó tan fuertemente el brazo de Harry, que a él le hubiera gustado Desaparecerse, lo llevó decididamente dentro de la fiesta. Harry asió la mano de Monique y la arrastro junto con él. Harry, quiero que conozcas a Eldred Worple, un viejo alumno mío, autor de "Hermanos de sangre. Mi vida entre vampiros"; y, por supuesto, sus amigos Sanguini y Worple, quien era un hombre con gafas, pequeño y corpulento, agarró la mano de Harry y la apretó muy entusiasmado; el vampiro Sanguini, quien era alto y demacrado, con oscuras sombras debajo de los ojos, apenas inclinó la cabeza. Se veía algo aburrido. Harry Potter, estoy realmente encantado dijo Worple mirándolo muy de cerca le estaba diciendo al profesor Slughorn el otro día ¿Dónde está la biografía de Harry Potter que todos hemos estado esperando? Eso ¿De veras? dijo Harry Tan modesto como Horace lo describió dijo Worple, Pero en serio de pronto su actitud se volvió más formal estaría encantado de escribirla personalmente, La gente está anhelando saber de tú muchacho, anhelando. Si estuvieras preparado para concederme unas cuantas entrevistas, digamos de cuatro o cinco horas la sesión, así podríamos tener el libro terminado en unos meses, y todo sólo con un pequeño esfuerzo de tu parte, te lo aseguro, pregúntale a Sanguini si no es así, ¡Sanguini, quédate aquí!, de pronto le espetó Worple en tono severo al vampiro que estaba a punto de aproximarse al grupo más cercano de chicas con una mirada hambrienta ten aquí, un pastel de carne dijo Worple tomando uno de un elfo que iba pasando atiborrándole la mano a Sanguini antes de volver su atención a Harry Mi querido muchacho, el oro que podrías ganar, no tienes idea. Definitivamente no estoy interesado dijo Harry firmemente discúlpeme pero si quiere escribir alguna biografía interesante porque no escribe sobre Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore o de la Directora de los sanadores de Inglaterra Ariadna Dumbledore, o de alguien que tenga una historia interesante y difícil como la de Sirus Black quien fue acusado de cosas que no cometió por el Ministro anterior, o de Alastor Moody quien es el auror más destacado de esta época, no me diga que la vida de un joven de apenas 16 años al que Usted y mi Profesor no se dan cuenta de lo poco que se sabe sobre mí a parte de las mentiras que se encargó El periódico Profeta se encargó de difundir todo el año pasado más bien creo señor Worple que debe hablar con mi tutor que viene entrando y no creo que él y los demás que lo acompañan estén de acuerdo con usted y la idea que me esta insinuando a espaldas de estos, Los tutores mágicos se pusieron de pie al lado de Sanguini y de Worple y Albus con voz pausada pero enérgica le dijo Worple ten mucho cuidado con tu amigo ya que si comete el más mínimo error va terminar en san Mugo ya que acabo de poner un hechizo de protección a todos los alumnos presentes dentro de este salón y Nuestro mutuo amigo Horace Slughorn puede contar que ten efectivo puede ser este hechizo y por otro lado me permito decirle que aunque el señor Potter ya es considerado un adulto por deseo del mismo no efectúa ninguna tarea o acción sin consultarnos a sus Tutores y como puede ver aquí nos encontramos los cinco mágicos gusta usted que convoque a los físicos que por cierto ahí viene entrando uno Severus podrías acercarte fíjate que aquí el amigo Worple le propuso a Harry sin consultarnos que él le escribe una biografía en unos cuatro meses en sesiones d horas diarias, a lo que Severus con su típica mirada solo le dijo el mago debería ya saber que ni el Ministro Actual se le ha permitido estar más de 10 minutos hablando con él y siempre en presencia de algún tutor y su Abogado, pero las sugerencias que le hizo el podrían ser más interesantes para usted, a le recuerdo que con mucho lo superamos el legeremancia varios de nosotros los presentes, Horace creo que debes platicar más con tus amigos antes de involucrar al señor Potter con ellos; Compañeros creo que el motivo de nuestra presencia en esta fiesta es otro así que les parece que nos retiremos con su permiso.

Diciéndole estimado hijo permítenos admirar el collar que porta mi sobrina Monique, ellos se pararon y los seis rodearon a los dos jóvenes y le dijeron a Harry desde su arribo al salón en el castillo corrió la noticia de las alhajas que porta, cuando Harry en su cerebro le indico Dumbledore que lo vería para una clase después de las fiestas y que este era el momento ideal para que Draco culminara su entrega a Horace todos vieron que miembros de las Brujas de Macbeth subían al escenario. Por lo que pidieron permiso y se fueron a bailar, Malfoy logró terminar de acercarse con Ginny y diciéndole a Slughorn buenas noches maestros solo los interrumpo un momento vine invitado por Ginny Weasley, pero en agradecimiento a usted por esta magnífica fiesta me permití traerle esta botella de Tequila destilado en la hacienda de la capilla y es El tequila Ley del diamante 925 bien una vez cumplido con su permiso nos retiramos continúen con su charla. Slughorn le comento a Snape con esta bebida con solo olerla no me levanto en un mes por lo que Severus le dijo creo que te ha resuelto Draco un regalo de navidad a Albus es su bebida preferida así que guárdala para él, Esta bien.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 **UNAS NAVIDADES MUY CALIDAS**

Después de la fiesta cuando todos llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con Dobby, Winky, Faire, y Amairë. Harry les dijo a sus amigos ellos se encargaran de llevarlas al banco, Harry les informo partiremos mañana a las nueve a la madriguera pero no me busquen hasta esa hora ya que antes debo hacer algo, cada uno se fue retirando, Ron le dijo te espero y él se fijó en Monique y le indico sube ahora te alcanzo, los elfos se desaparecieron y una vez solos Monique le dio un beso y le pregunto amor te pido un favor, claro reina que puedo hacer por ti, mira desde que estoy aquí me escribo con mis dos mejores amigas de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons Odette y Sophie por desgracia las dos sus abuelas están muy malas una en Lourdes y la otra e Nevers por eso sus padres las dejaron a pasar las navidades en la Academia tú crees que las podrías invitarlas, reina permíteme y contactando con mis tutores les dijo es factible que me pueda contactar con madame Maxim, que pasa pregunto Aberforth estaba platicando de algunas cosas de la orden con ella, perfecto Tío podrías pedirle que si les permite a dos de sus alumnas pasar las vacaciones con nosotros en México, dime quienes y le pregunto Odette Levy y Sophie Papus bien Harry le pregunto, mira Harry Madam me informa que los padres de estas jóvenes parten a ver a su familiar enfermo mañana a las 11:00 rumbo a parís y de ahí se irán cada uno a las ciudades de destino, perfecto avísenles a todos que partiremos hasta las once por favor y a Madam Maxim dígale que la veré a las 10:00 con los padres de ambas.

Se dirigió a Monique y le dijo crees que podremos hablar con ellas sin que les pase nada, mira Harry yo les he platicado todo sobre ti, mira Harry muy quedo diles hola recuerda la hora que es ellas primero no sabrán que pasa diles después en el mismo tono que somos nosotros, Monique hablo por medio de Harry listo si le respondio este y tomándola de las manos la sentó frente a él y cerrando sus ojos dijo Odette Levy y Sophie Paus hola y guardo silencio sintió como ellas que estaban en el mismo dormitorio y sus camas se encontraban una frente a la otra y ambas se sentaron y dijeron esto no puede estar sucediendo Odette prendió una luz con su varita y le respondio a su amiga te acuerdas lo que nos escribió Monique que en el grupo que ella forma en su nueva escuela así se comunican ellos, cuando escucharon ambas en sus cabezas Soy Monique hablándoles por medio de mi novio Harry, ambas solo se quedaron viendo pero no supieron que hacer, por lo que Harry les dijo no teman solo tienen que pensar lo que quieran preguntar y tanto yo como Monique sabremos que preguntan, ambos aguardaron un momento y fue Sophie la que levanto su mano y pensó como se llama lo que hacen, Harry les dijo telepatía directa solo a Ustedes, Odette levanto su mano y le pensó ya vieron la hora mañana salen de vacaciones casi todas las compañeras como te explicamos en nuestra misiva Monique nosotras no quedamos, Harry les trasmitió y les gustaría tener unas vacaciones diferente y con varios jóvenes de su edad de los que podrán aprender muchas cosa incluso si nos da tiempo hasta esta forma de comunicarnos, Sophie pensó eso sería fabuloso pero nuestros padres parten mañana a ver a nuestras abuelas que se pusieron enfermas ya ambas son muy mayores, lo sabemos y si ustedes autorizan a las 10:00 am estaremos en su academia por ustedes de ahí las trasladaríamos a cada una con sus padres para que autoricen y de regreso a la academia para que se lo confirmen a Madam Maxim, Odette pensó eso nos llevaría horas y mis padres salen a Paris a las 11:00 hrs. Harry les respondio por el tiempo no hay problema nos sobrara tiempo, mira pensaron ambas nos encantaría pero seguro podremos, miren les dijo Harry ya ubique su dormitorio y espérenme ahí a las 10:00 en punto estaremos Monique, Yo y mi madre adoptiva que es la Directora general de los Hospitales de Inglaterra de acuerdo Sophie pensó oye no nos dejes así dinos más miren chicas es noche y yo tengo mucho que hacer todavía así que buenas noches; Ambas amigas se cambiaron a una sola butaca que estaba frente a la chimenea y dijeron oye esto fue real o solo ambas alucinamos Odette con más tranquilidad le respondio mira amiga de acuerdo con lo que nos ha platicado Monique de su Novio te acuerdas que nosotras fuimos a la biblioteca y nos pusimos a investigar quién era el tal Harry y nuestro profesor de Artes obscuras y sus defensas cuando nos encontró y nos preguntó que hacíamos y tu solo le mostraste el libro donde aparece su nombre y este las dos horas de clase se pasó explicándonos desde que el mago Tenebroso más grande de este siglo mato a sus padre hasta que de acuerdo con él le concedieron la mayoría de edad y se llama te acuerdas no le dijo Sophie pero lo apunte en este cuaderno todo lo que él nos explico es Potter por su padre y Evans por su madre, Peverell por ascendencia del padre Princeps por ascendencia de la madre y Gryffindor parece que+ por parte también del padre y Black por un tutor físico que lo heredo, aquí dice que los Peverell son una familia muy antigua y que forman parte de la fuente de la antigüedad, Princeps que los cinco forman consejo de ancianos, Gryffindor es uno de los fundadores del colegio de Hogwarts, y Black es de las casas más antiguas de Inglaterra y que hace muchas cosas diferentes a sus compañeros y a nosotras y te acuerdas que Fleur y Gabrielle platicaron aquí que era el campeón más joven en participar en el torneo de los tres magos que al final eran cuatro, eso estaban platicando cuando en su alcoba apareció Madam Maxims y les dijo veo que ya las contactaron, miren jovencitas ese novio de su amiga es un mago excepcional y si les ofreció algo no duden que lo cumplirá ahora a dormir parece que mañana tendrán un dia agitado.

A las siete treinta de la mañana Harry tomo su pluma y escribió Huron ya estas levantándote, la pluma respondio Fenix hace media hora, pero estoy intrigado que pasa porque me levantaste tan temprano el tren parte hasta las diez, Huron te veo en diez minutos con tu Baúl en la lechucería me urge, Fenix voy en este momento estoy ansioso por saber que tramas, a los tres minutos ambos estaban en el pasillo solitario y Harry le dijo Draco te molestaría mucho si me das tu mano, Draco con extrañeza se la dio y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron distinguió a su madre de pie frente a un ventanal que veía al mar cuando en el reflejo distinguió a su hijo y a Harry quien saludo y le dijo Doña Narcisa espero que disfrute sus navidades y su hermana llegara con su sobrina, los dejo que disfruten y se desvaneció, llegando a Colegio de Hogwarts y diciéndole a su grupo partamos lo más rápido a la Madriguera y para las 9:45 ya estaban todos y Harry y Monique partían de inmediato rumbo a la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons encaminándose a el ala de dormitorios y en la tercera puerta entraron pudieron distinguir a Odette y a Sophie paradas en medio Madam Maxim quien al ver que primero entro Monique y le hizo una reverencia y enseguida paso Harry y en cuanto vio entrar a Ariadna Dumbledore ella fue la que hizo una reverencia y dijo Directora Sanadora en que puedo servirle mire querida Madam mi hijo adoptivo es Harry Potter y estoy aquí para ayudarlo a que las amigas de su novia puedan ir con el de vacaciones después de las presentaciones Ariadna les dijo es hora de irnos tenemos que llegar a Tours antes de que partan de inmediato Monique tomo de la mano a Sophie y Harry a Odette y Ariadna a los dos y de inmediato aparecieron en casa de Odette y en ella estaban los padres de Sophie quienes les dijeron a sus hijas su directora nos contactó muy de mañana por medio de un Patronus de un cisne negro diciéndonos que los esperáramos justo antes de las diez de la mañana, que pasa hijas miren padres se acuerdan de nuestra Amiga Monique Flamel Dumbledore claro, pues bien les presentamos a su Novio oficial el señor Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc y su madre adoptiva y tía de Monique la Directora general de Sanadores de toda Inglaterra quienes vienen a pedirles su autorización para pasar las navidades con ellos en la casa del Señor Potter, Ambos padre se dirigieron a Potter conocemos quien es usted y su Apreciada Madre y con gusto les daremos permiso a nuestras hijas pero como avisaremos a su directora, Odette les dijo cada padre tome en una mano a su esposa y con la otra a su hija nosotras nos tomaremos de ellas e iremos a la Dirección de la Academia y de esa forma los dejaran en la terminal de París, usando todo termino aparecieron en la entrada a la madriguera y ambas jóvenes se preguntaron dónde estamos y Monique les dijo que las apariencias no las engañen esta es la casa de uno de los fundadores y deberás no crean que son mejores que ni de la más joven de estos, la idea es convivir en paz y pasar las vacaciones en Cancún Quintana Roo México, bien respondio Sophie pero en donde cabremos, en la propiedad de mi novio, esperen y verán que vamos a irnos ya, ambas empezaron a ver que salían unas jóvenes y uno muchachos en su mayoría pelirrojos y Harry les dijo bien vamos a empezar nosotros que somos los anfitriones, partimos Monique esta se dirigió a sus amigas y les dijo vengan que nos vamos y de inmediato partieron.

Cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban en una terraza magnifica y en ella se encontraban cerca de 50 elfos vestidos con unas túnicas blancas unos y un Fenix en el pecho y otros con amarillas con un venado y otros vestidos de azul turquesa y en el pecho llevaban un símbolo que Parecía un triángulo solo delineado en dorado con un circulo negro también delineado dentro del triángulo y cruzado por un tipo bastón como un rosario café, ambas señoritas le preguntaron a Monique que por Harry hablaba con los elfos de forma tan extraña, a lo que esta les dijo todos ellos vienen de sus propiedades y están aquí para ayudarnos con nuestras cosas y primero que nada les voy hacer unas recomendaciones a mi novio le molesta mucho que se trate mal a los seres mágicos y aquí él les está dando indicaciones en su lengua y miren la elfina que está junto al elfo que lleva calcetines ese es un elfo Libre de nombre Dobby que desde que Harry lo ayudo a quedar libre de sus dueños este decidió quedarse con Harry y lo acompaña a donde el este, en seguida ven una elfina también vestida de blanco pero en vez del Fenix del primero ella porta una piedra roja con una balanza y en los platos de la balanza se distinguen unos matraces ella es también una Elfa libre que por un error de su anterior dueño la dejo en libertad ella sufrió mucho pues es sumamente fiel y después de muchos cuidados se ha comprometido con el elfo anterior y se llama Winky y Harry le pregunto que si quería estar conmigo y desde entonces siempre estará donde yo este, el que sigue es Wido el coordinador general de todos los elfos que sirven en las casas de Harry, después están dos elfinas una como de la edad de Fleur y se Llama Faire y atiende a Gabrielle, y después esta una elfina que tiene mi edad y por nombre Amairë y ella también está asignada a mí, por cierto creo que tiene propiedades en las ciudades más importantes del mundo; ahora aquí es Cancún Quintana Roo México y como pueden ver es un lugar muy hermoso.

Harry termino de hablar con los elfos y estos se desvanecieron y solo quedaron los nombrados por Monique, Harry les dijo en francés que una vez que habían visto a donde las habían traído a pasar las navidades que si les hacía falta algo ambas contestaron que su ropa que venía en sus baúles la mayoría era para el clima de Inglaterra, por lo que este indico los baúles y Monique les dijo todo lo que requieren está en sus recamaras de sus casas estas le repodrieron que sí y ella se volteó y dirigiéndose a Amairë y Faire que si le hacían el favor de cambiar todo y estas se desvanecieron enseguida, Monique le dijo a Harry mira como acordamos las voy a instalar en mi habitación para que tomen un baño y se relajen un poco mientras llegan los demás, tú vas a preparar la parte del jardín para nuestros amigos y nos vemos en quince minutos mientras llegan los primeros que les dara gusto verlas, correcto cariño y este se desvaneció con Dobby, Winky les dijo me acompañan por favor y Monique le pregunto y así me vas a saludar Winky se puso colorada y corrió y le dio un beso en la mejillas diciéndole perdón niña pero como trae invitadas extranjeras pensé que no sería prudente, mira Winky ellas son Odette y Sophie y ellas son mis mejores amigas en la academia donde estudiaba en Francia y ya les explique que aquí todos somos seres mágicos y que nos tratamos como iguales así que no te apenes pasemos a la habitación y muéstrame que cambios hiciste, a mire no quise cambiar mucho solo amplié un poco la habitación y puse cinco camas en círculo como en el colegio y el baño ese le puse cinco de todo y el yacusi lo hice para que estén cómodas las cinco, Monique les dijo a sus amigas supongo que tienen hambre mientras se bañan Winky nos traerá un desayuno francés y cuando salgan del baño ya estará aquí su ropa y todas sus cosas.

Ambas se metieron al baño y lo primero que dijeron mira Odette cada espacio es independiente y tiene nuestros nombres en la entrada, esta le pregunto y eso porque crees que es Sophie abrió la sesión de su nombre y encanto que todo estaba en tonos de lila que a ella le encantaba y arriba del espejo estaba el escudo de su familia y todo lo que a ella le gustaba, Odette abrió el suyo y este estaba en un tono azul muy claro y también tenía el escudo de su familia, cada una cerro su puerta y se metieron a tomar un baño y asearse muy rápido y cuando salieron de la regadera había unas batas de baño de su color y con el escudo de su familia en el costado derecho, ambas salieron y encontraron a Monique también en bata de baño solo que de un verde pálido platicando con Winky está al verlas inclino la cabeza y se desvaneció las dos amigas corrieron a sentarse en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar y a cuestionar a Monique, esta les dijo calma amigas todo tiene respuesta este cuarto es un poco más chico solo se agrando por la cantidad de invitados cada espacio del baño tiene un nombre y si se figaron uno tiene mi nombre, el que le sigue es el de Fleur, Gabrielle y los de ustedes si voltean junto a sus camas ya están sus baúles cada lugar está marcado con sus escudos familiares por orden de Harry, oye Monique tú dices que el joven Harry es tu novio y de repente a nuestros padres lo presentaste como tu novio formal lo que significa prometido u oímos mal, a ver amigas oyeron lo correcto me voy a permitir que vean algo y estirando su mano derecha y levantando su índice hizo que apareciese su anillo de compromiso La joya del mar, ambas amigas le dijeron eso es un belleza, y Odette se puso seria y le dijo Monique y solo este anillo te dio si ya es formal a no y levanto sus dedos y estas pudieron ver los anillos de los apellidos de Harry y los suyos propios, las amigas la felicitaron pero la cuestionaron oye no estás muy joven para esto, a lo que ella les respondio se acuerdan que desde que empecé segundo año me empecé a cartear con él y ustedes también me dijeron que estaba muy chica para cartearme con un muchachito bien pues esto ha ido creciendo y como el mago tenebroso más poderoso de nuestra época está próximo a reaparecer y para mi desgracia por todos los que conforman la Orden del Fenix que comanda mi tío Albus Dumbledore, espera un poco nosotras hemos oído de esa Orden Madam Maxim sabemos que está en ella y por lo que escuchamos en casa nuestros padres también los visitaron unos magos y brujas Inglesas y estos se afiliaron a dicha orden y la Directora se cartea con un mago de Nombre Hagrid que según escuchamos es un hombre al que le tiene mucha confianza tu tío, así es y hay más gente en todo el mundo, pero la Orden solo recibe adultos y existe otra orden llamada la Legión del Fenix que fundaron hace año y medio la Bruja Hermione y Los magos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter y está ya cuenta con muchos afiliados y también está dividida por círculos de experiencia les aclaro que yo formo parte del primer círculo y actualmente se me considera tercera en este círculo después de Harry y Hermione y en esta fiestas estarán casi todo el primer círculo y me gustaría muchísimo que ustedes dos fueran las fundadoras del circulo Francés de la Legión aunque ya estamos dos que es mi prima Gabrielle y yo pero vivimos en Inglaterra, y en menos de un minuto llegara Harry que tenemos que decirles algunas cosas para que no se alarmen.

Harry apareció sentado junto a Monique tomo un pan y les dijo sean bienvenidas a mi casa las elfinas que ya conocen las ayudaran en lo que necesiten si discretamente revisan bajo sus batas se darán cuenta que tienen puestos sus trajes de baño favoritos para que no se apenen porque entre aquí antes de hacerlo le pedí a Winky se los pusiese con magia, ahora van a dar las once de la mañana y bajaremos a la terraza donde llegamos y empezaran a arribar todos los invitados ellos ya saben que están ustedes aquí y están a aparecer se presentaran y cada uno decidirá se van a refrescarse a sus habitaciones o quieren recorrer la propiedad, les hago la aclaración que vendrán unos centauros a los que ya les prepare un bosque para que no extrañen su medio de vida ellos son profesores de Astronomia y me pidieron estudiar las estrellas desde estas latitudes casi no tendremos contacto con ellos salvo que ustedes lo deseen, segundo los adultos normalmente no interfieren en nuestras actividades a excepción de los alimentos y en caso de urgencias, por lo demás ellos se dedican a sus cosas casi todos pertenecen a la Orden que ya les explicaron, solo tres de esta Orden y estos son Bill Weasley y su prometida Fleur Delacour les cuento ellos se casan en julio del próximo año, adicionalmente estará Charly Weasley novio de mi amiga Hermione de quien ya les platico algo Monique y serian todos los adultos que se involucran con nosotros, tercero les informo que dentro de nuestros amigos hay brujas de primera generación una es de sexto y es Hermione, y Margaret de 4° por lo que les pido encarecidamente no traten de mostrar que ustedes son más capaces esto como precaución y una vez llegados todos los invitados haremos un juego de magia en el que ustedes y otros amigos que ya los conocemos nosotros pero en ese tiempo no nos permitimos demostrarles nuestro nivel ellos son un grupo de brujas y magos Mexicanos que tuvieron a bien conocernos, vienen cinco adultos no magos y un joven no mago por favor mucho respeto para ellos, la primera pareja son los padres de Hermione, la segunda pareja son los padres de Margaret, y por ultimo una adulta y su hijo que es de nuestra edad que son la hermana de mi madre y mi primo a quienes aprecio mucho, ahora bajemos que en dos minutos empezaran a llegar.

Cuando bajaron se dieron cuenta que en fila estaban más elfos y cuando iban a preguntarle a Monique se ollo un fuerte crac y de inmediato apareció Dobby que tomando las colas de tres centauros apareció Frenze quien era rubio de ojos azul, Bene blanco y ojo verde y el líder Magorian de color negro azabache y ojos amarillos que impresionaban los tres se presentaron haciendo una inclinación con sus cabezas y Harry les dijo queridos amigos todo en su lengua natural les prepare un bosque para que puedan estar a gusto y realizar su objetivo, los acompañas Dobby, cuando ellos se encaminaban, aparecieron todos lo Weasley y Fleur con Gabrielle los cuales se presentaron y los Señores le dijeron a Harry que pasarían a su alcoba mientras llegaban los demás y los jóvenes les dijeron vamos a los vestidores y a la alberca, enseguida se presentó Augusta, Alice, Frank y Neville Longbottom y detrás de ellos Elphias Dodge su esposa y cinco nietos con dos parejas padres de los cinco, todos se presentaron y Doña Augusta le pidió a Harry si podía pasar a la biblioteca y le invitaban una copita de Oporto a lo que se unió el matrimonio de su abogado los demás adultos les dijeron que si podían recorrer la casa de inmediato Wido hizo una seña y dos elfos les dijeron nos siguen por favor, no habían llegado a la mitad de la escalera cuando los hermanos Dumbledore con la familia de Hermione y Margaret y detrás de la mano de Arianda las jovencitas vieron una mujer alta y un joven rubio que venían de su mano una vez presentados Harry les indico a los jóvenes que el resto estaban en los vestidores y salieron corriendo y Monique les indico a sus amigas el güero es como oro para Harry junto con la Señora delgada que se presentaron como Petunia Dursley Evans y Dudley Dursley son la tía y el primo no mágicos, llegaron juntos, Severus Snape, Xenophilius y su hija Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Sirus Black, los adultos pasaron a la biblioteca y Luna les dijo espero ahí llegan las gemelas y en ese instante se presentaron Padma y Parvati Patil y Luna dijo vamos a la alberca, en segunda llego George quien se presentó y salió corriendo a la alberca y un minuto des pues llego Dafne Grangeas quien se presentó y le dijo a Harry mis padres llegan mañana con mi hermanito que tenía cita con el Sanador pediatra, a lo que Harry le respondio se te olvido que aquí está mi madre, cierto Harry haber Wido asígnale una elfina que la acompañe con los demás; Harry se giró y les dijo en este momento se presentaran el grupo de México que les platique: Itzayana. Regalo de Dios. Yunuen. "Media luna; príncipe del agua", Ikal. "Espíritu", Kin. "Sol", Kukulkan, "Serpiente Emplumada", Balam"Jaguar; brujo", Canek "Serpiente negra", Aaj beh. Guía, Kaknab "Mar". Akbal "Noche azul", Yaxkin ""Sol nuevo", Iktan "ingenioso", Yumil "Dueño", Itzé "Amanecer", Kinich "Rostro del sol". Harry les dio la bienvenida y presento a sus nuevas amigas diciéndoles son francesas hablan más o menos español y ahora vallamos a la alberca.

Ya con todos los muchachos en la alberca Harry les dijo a todos con el objeto de evitar malos entendidos y suspicacias entre todos los que estamos aquí decidimos con mi novia hacer un concurso y para lo cual voy a pedir que los amigos y amigas Mexicanas y las dos señoritas de Francia formen el jurado y los tres adultos para que les sirva de ayuda en caso de que no puedan decidir y solo ustedes los de nuestra edad concursan ya que así no habrá ventajas ya que ellos ya son profesionales, Harry les dijo pero si alguno de ustedes cree que puede competir en el momento en que lo decidan, háganlo saber de acuerdo contestaron todos, bien empecemos por la más joven del grupo Ingles Margaret esta se puso en pie, desplego un Pegaso majestuoso; Mexicanos de inmediato dijeron no es posible dices que está en 4 año así es y esta se sentó y Dursley le dio un beso y le dijo que belleza reina, paso Ginny y también con su varita desplego un lobo de 9 colas, Ron se paró y apareció perro viejo pastor Ingles, Gabrielle movió su varita Mariposa monarca que revoloteaba arriba del jurado, Luna les mostro un dragón de oropel bellísimo, Neville y su Dragón de plata, Harry se paró y le pidió a Charly que si les mostraba el suyo y este tomo su varita y un Didra (Las dríadas son duendes de los árboles con forma femenina, muy solitarias y de gran belleza), rodeo junto a Fleur y se recostó en su regazo antes de evanecerse, Fleur podrías enseñar el tuyo creo que de los presente solo dos lo hemos visto y luna en su reloj esta tomo su varita y se vio una hada de agua bellísima, luna se acercó y la disfruto hasta que esta se desvaneció, Hermione se puso de pie y desplego un Pegaso Bill se puso de pie y desplego un maravillosos Unicornio, Itzael le dijo bien Harry pero no hemos visto el tuyo ni el de Monique, bien respondio este los haremos juntos y todos se sorprenderán pues hasta hora pocos son los que los han visto y tiene una razón de ser ambos se pusieron de pie y con movimientos idénticos, de sus manos derechas se desplegaron dos aves Fenix una color oro y la otra rojo escarlata una mayor que la otra los sostuvieron unos cinco minutos y cuando se desvanecieron, Harry les dijo a las gemelas nos harían el favor de demostrar los suyo que son algo que también no son conocidas y ambas desplegaron sus aves de Parakeet Malabar, dos bellísimas aves azules una de sus ojos rosas y el otro violetas.

El grupo de jueces se pusieron a deliberar cuando vieron que se acercaban cuatro de los adultos a los que pudieron distinguir eran Albus, Augusta, Frank, Alicia los cuatro al llegar les dijeron no venimos como jueces a interrumpir su juego solo queremos enseñarle algo a Neville y a Luna. Este volteo y les dijo a nosotros sí y doña Augusta le dijo te acuerdas hijo que tu comenzaste tarde a expresar tu magia, si abuela pues ve ahora cuanto has superado y los tres mayores sacaron sus varitas y desplegaron sus Patronus el de la abuela era un dragón de Adamantine, el de Frank se distinguió un dragón de Mithral ya Alice saco un dragón de Cobaltuna vez hecho esto cada uno les dio un beso a cada uno y se retiraron y solo Albus se quedó y le dijo como te acabas de dar cuenta Neville tu dragón llegara a ser de plata y Luna el tuyo por los que se vio es de oropel que les demuestra que son Longbottom felicidades y dirigiéndose a Harry le dijo me aviso Wido que para las 13:30 estará lista la comida te parece si te envió mi Patronus para avisarles, perfecto respondio este y se volteo al jurado y les dijo les queda media hora para tomar su decisión.

El grupo dijo ya nos pusimos de acuerdo todos son fabulosos de los que concursaban La mariposa monarca, el Unicornio el Pegaso y la Druida fueron bellísimos, el lobo de nueve colas y el viejo pastor ingles son impresionantes las que jamás habíamos visto ni los de aquí como las amigas francesas son Parakeet Malabar, dos bellísimas aves azules, Harry les dijo es que esas aves son de su país de origen y si se fijaron los ojos de los Patronus son iguales a las ropas con que ellas se distinguen ya que como mellizas es difícil distinguirlas, bien respondio Itze pero las Aves Fenix fueron algo extraordinario solo queremos que nos digan porque la roja aunque muy grande vuela debajo de la de oro, y como es que se pueden hacer Patronus no de humo de plata a respondio Hermione a la velocidad acostumbrada cuando surge una pregunta, la roja la despliega Monique y le de oro Harry y este siempre estará cuidándola y lo del color eso solo lo sabe el padrino de estos dos. A lo que de inmediato Odette pregunto cuál padrino tienen juntos si no se han casado y tú eres nacida en Francia y el en Inglaterra y ahí sí tuvo que intervenir Harry, diciendo miren en mi familia desde Ignatus Peverell un mago muy pero muy antiguo lo adopto como su ahijado y desde entonces este ha sido padrino de sus descendientes y si ya estudiaron en historia de la magia mi historia de mi niñez saben que él me quito de las manos de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y cuando le pedí a Monique que fuera mi novia formal este nos dijo que apartir de ese momento el tenia ahijada nueva, Bien se puso de pie Ron Hermione Monique y Harry y les preguntaron a todos los nuevos alguno de ustedes que de acuerdo con lo que nos platicaron están en séptimo y sexto grados en la escuela de magia de esta zona y ustedes en Francia les pareció que pueden estar a nuestra altura, todos contestaron que no entonces les hago una pregunta les gustaría formar parte de nuestra Legión del Fenix claro donde se firma Hermione tomo el rollo y se los paso diciendo este tiene un hechizo vinculante si esto es dicho o intentado decir a gente de los Mortifagos este les causara daño así que antes de firmar piénselo, las amigas de Monique le respondieron mira Hermione nuestros padres pertenecen a la Orden quien en nuestro país coordina Madam Maxim y se enlaza con un brujo al que no conocemos pero sabemos que es Hagrid y en la academia se rumora que son pareja pero se tienen dudas ya que nuestra directora mide 5.80 metros, a por eso no se preocupen les dijo Luna Hagrid es 5 centímetros más bajito y tiene un hermano muy simpático que mide 7.30 metros y su cabello es verde y es muy tierno el solo hizo su cabaña después de que Hermione le enseño a hacer una sencilla él ya tiene la suya de tres piezas y su baño todo hecho de formas y cosas naturales y con la ayuda de Hagrid tiene un huerta y hortaliza como de 19 metros de largo, todos la veían y solo Ron se atrevió a preguntar y tu como sabes todo eso si jamás te hemos llevado a pero mis amigos los unicornios si tanto los Mexicanos como las Francesas solo la veían, Ikal el joven de los ojos blancos le dijo ya sé quién eres mi bisabuelo dice que tú tienes el don de ver el futuro, Harry les dijo si efectivamente ella ese es su más grande cualidad, por cierto les dijo Luna a todos los nuevos en este viaje podrán ver el poder del Padrino que hablaban y Harry por cierto que es una posada mira Luna en este país desde este dia 16 hasta el 24 de diciembre festejan unas fiestas muy vistosas que se llaman posadas y aquí va haber una diferente según diferentes regiones y nuestros amigos aquí presentes escogieron las más bonitas pero eso lo veremos en la noche miren y al girar a ver vieron una Fenix normal de color oro que les dijo que la comida estaba lista, todos corrieron a los vestidores donde los elfos le habían indicado que tendrían una bata para cada uno y efectivamente los jóvenes Mexicanos distinguieron que sus batas eran blancas pero del lado del corazón aparecía bordado el significado de su nombre, todos los demás tenían los escudos de armas de sus familias y sola la de Harry y la de Monique llevaban unas aves Fenix roja y dorada y debajo de estos unas manitas garigoleadas y en el centro una gota blanca con otra mano igual a la primera pero había que poner atención para verlas, cuando caminaban todos hacia la terraza donde se serviría un bufete variado de comida Inglesa Francesa y Mexicana, Monique tomo del brazo izquierdo a Harry y se recostó en su pecho y muy quedo le dijo creo que salió muy bien el juego logramos el objetivo pero como los vamos a dividir nuestros amigos de aquí son quince y mis amigas dos más, este le respondio mira si cuentas nosotros somos 10 y algunos tendremos que tomar dos, bueno si me autorizas yo escojo a mis dos amigas, los primeros tomamos dos y tu supervisas a todos, oye amor espera detente un poco mira tú bata y la mía aunque tienen un Fenix observa lo que tienen entre las patas tu sabes que significa no pero permíteme no te vayas a ofender y se acercó su cara sobre el símbolo de la bata y de inmediato llamo a los Dumbledore, los cuales se encaminaron en silencio hacia donde se veían ellos parados a la mitad del jardín cuando llegaron ellos no pudieron distinguir lo que los muchachos les decían que estaba representado en las patas de las aves de las batas y estas eran dos argollas.

La comida fue un éxito y todos probaron de todo y Monique quedo encantada con la comida mexicana y sus amigas la disfrutaron mucho al terminar los adultos les preguntaron a los jueces que al final cuales de los Patronus les habían parecido los mejores cada uno fue alabando los diferentes según su gusto la mayoría de los mexicanos hombres dijeron que la hada de agua y la ninfa de agua eran en verdad hermosas pero que los Fenix y los Dragones les llamaron mucho la atención que en esencia las dos primeras eran de agua y los Fenix aunque de diferentes materiales uno de oro y el otro de fuego y que los cuatro Dragones efectivamente aunque todos tenían más o menos el mismo tamaño todos eran de diferentes metales, por lo que Aberforth Dumbledore con paciencia respondio a ver todo el grupo de jueces procuren relajar sus mentes y busquen en sus cerebros cual sería el motivo de esta situación en particular después de unos 15 minutos Odette levanto su mano y le dijo mire empecé por analizar lo de mi amiga y Harry que es a quien más conozco Fleur y Bill a ella la conocemos pero no la tratamos mucho porque en sus tiempos de escuela fue una de las prefectas más estrictas así que tome a mi amiga y me puse analizarla y ya que ellos son novios comprometidos su esencia debe estar comprometida, por lo que si mi teoría es correcta la de Fleur que Monique nos platicó esta mañana que se cazara este julio próximo su esencia debe también estar ligada pero de los dragones no doy, Aberforth le respondio tus teorías son correctas termínala y Sophie le dijo si lo que Odette está bien eso para mí implica que la Señora Augusta y los Señores Frank y Alice tienen relación muy fuerte con el joven Neville y Luna, este se puso de pie y con mucho orgullo dijo efectivamente Señorita ellos son mis Padres, mi Abuela y mi Novia.

Doña Augusta les dijo porque no se van a caminar por el jardín y les recomendamos mucho que visiten a sus invitados los centauros que están encantados aquí, todos salieron y a medio camino Luna les grito por favor siéntense conforme yo les valla diciendo en este prado donde cabremos todos Harry la vio y se sonrió y muy quedo le dijo a Monique te acuerdas de que íbamos platicando antes de ver lo que solo tú y yo vimos si de las clases a los nuevos bien siéntate aquí y yo me paro detrás de ti y veras, Monique hizo lo que Harry le dijo y se sentó por lo que luna de inmediato les dijo a Odette y a Sophie que ellas se sentaran después de ella hacia su derecha y le pidió a, Roció Margaret, Gotita de luna y Noche azul Luna, Príncipe del agua y Niña sonriente Daphne, Estrella Neville, Espíritu y Regalo de Dios Ginny, Sol nuevo Padma, flor blanca Parvati, Serpiente emplumada y George, Noche Fred, Guía Ron, Sol y Princesa del agua Hermione, diciéndolo a Harry amigo creo que de esta forma en los días que restan para el 31 de diciembre ellos podrán alcanzar el nivel aceptable y solo al final tú decides los dos líderes de cada país, pasa al centro Bill, Fleur y Charly y Dursley los veían con sorpresa pero cuando Harry paso en medio de todos y les dijo bien como les dije Luna tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro y por lo cual los asigno con la persona que más provecho aportara a sus habilidades como magos y brujas por lo que cada grupo decidirá horario de clases procuren que sea de mañana para que disfrutemos de nuestras vacaciones y yo recorreré todos los cursos gracias Luna ahora vayamos a la playa de acuerdo con Dobby pusieron una cancha de flota bola para ti primo es como tu básquet ball.

Todos corrieron a la playa y algunos se pusieron a jugar y otros se metieron al mar, Luna y Neville se recostaron en unas toallas como a unos treinta pasos de donde se jugaba y junto a ellos se pusieron Gabrielle Dudley y Margaret diciendo que preferían tomar un descanso que otra cosa, para las 4:30 horas sin que los que tomaban una reparadora siesta se dieran cuenta que como a unos quince metros dentro del mar que una lancha con dos motores fuera de borda jalaba a unos siete jóvenes esquiadores que venían haciendo acrobacias cuando una de las cuerdas se reventó y la pirámide se desplomo justo en frente del grupo de la playa por lo que los vieron caer y cuando Dudley distinguió que la lancha regresaba sobre los caídos y que entre estos había varios inconscientes por lo que de inmediato Dudley se levantó grito y todo el grupo de magos y brujas corrieron donde estaban y le preguntaron que había pasado y este les dijo que se fijaran y estos varios de ellos de inmediato sacaron sus varitas, Monique y Harry movieron sus manos y la lancha se posó a un lado sobre la arena con los tres muchachos que la navegaban y estos estaba recostados en los asientos pero todos inconscientes y ya todos los muchachos esquiadores ya estaban todos ellos sobre la playa y Dudley solo miro como Margaret desplegaba hacia la casa un Pegaso y en un minuto vio como los Dumbledore así como varios más de los adultos contándole lo sucedido ya que la autoridad de los no mágicos estará aquí en un momento, y con un movimiento Albus hizo que todos los del grupo estuviesen mojados, a los pocos momentos vieron como tres vehículos se detenían frente a la lancha como a dos metros, al llegar se bajaron dos oficiales de la camioneta y las demás solo se detuvieron atrás de la primera pero nadie se bajó quien parecía el jefe el cual en la hombrera portaba tres barras doradas y dirigiéndose al hombre mayor le cuestiono que cual era el motivo de que todos los heridos de la pirámide que abría una exhibición y todos los que veían desde las tribunas vimos cuando los integrantes caían y los que seguimos observando vimos como los heridos y la lancha se encontraban en esta playa por lo que el presidente municipal nos dijo que esta debería estar sola ya que pertenecía a la propiedad que se distinguía arriba y es de un extranjero, a lo que Albus con su calma acostumbrada le respondio efectivamente capitán esto es propiedad privada del Señor Potter aquí presente y el Señor que está a la izquierda es su abogado y yo soy su tutor y el resto de los presentes somos invitados de este y vimos el accidente y los jóvenes se metieron de inmediato y rescataron a todos por lo que le sugiero llamen a el personal de recate y los trasladan a su hospital y nosotros regresar a nuestras actividades y si requiere algo que se declare mañana con gusto estaremos en las oficinas de la presidencia municipal.

Todos se subieron a las albercas y por la noche disfrutaron de su primera posada tradicional, terminando como a las 2:30 aproximadamente, el Joven Aaj beh les dijo miren amigos yo no soy un mago de sangra pura, de inmediato Hermione le dijo eso no importa mira en mi casa yo soy la primera en mi familia y Margaret también y Harry es de padre mago y su Madre fue la primera en su familia y el Joven Dudley con el que ustedes han convivido todo el dia será padre de magos él no tiene magia así que no te apures para nosotros eso no importa, bueno gracias de todas maneras, sino que lo digo porque mi madre es bruja pero mi padre no y él es el Gobernador del Estado por si necesitan algo, Harry le dijo te agradezco tu información y la usare si se requiere pero tienes idea de quien es mi tutor principal, Aaj le dijo no solo sabemos que es tu tutor principal, bien les diré él es Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos así que no te preocupes, Aaj le dijo ya sé quién es mi madre dice que él es un gran mago, ella es la bruja jefa de Magos del Wizengamot en México, y Harry le dijo oye y porque no nos comentaste, permíteme y movió su mano y convoco un pergamino una pluma y dijo como se llama tu madre, a mira es Zulia Ciñera de González porque Harry, a le dijo es una descortesía mía siendo ella una bruja de tan alto cargo no invitarla y dijo Avia Lumina podrías venir en ese momento vieron aparecer a una ave Fenix real los de Inglaterra la conocían pero el resto no y se quedaron admirados, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba amarrando el pergamino y de inmediato se desvaneció el ave las Jóvenes francesas le dijeron Harry esa es el ave Fenix que antes le mandabas a Monique en la academia este les respondio que sí, cuando en el aire cayo una pluma y aparecieron los padres de Aaj y dirigiéndose a su hijo le dijeron quién de tus nuevos amigos es Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc este tímidamente lo señalo, de inmediato la Señora Zulia se giró hacia Harry y le dijo es un honor para mí y mi esposo conocerlo y queremos agradecerle haberse hecho amigo de nuestro hijo, Harry les respondio discúlpeme Señores pero para mí es un gran placer contar con la amistad de su hijo y poder conocerlos a ustedes personalmente y darles la más cordial bienvenida a esta su casa y permítanme presentarle primero a mis tutores y mentalmente ya los había llamado y cuando Albus salió al jardín y vio a los dos señores se inclinó y les tendió la mano diciendo bienvenidos a la casa de Harry mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, en seguida Ariadna les estrecho la mano y así pasaron todos y Harry le dijo a sus tutores ellos son Zulia Ciñera de González jefa de Magos del Wizengamot y su esposo el Gobernador de este Estado de Quintana Roo, Madre en mi opinión creo que tú y el resto de mis tutores deben presentar a los adultos que nos acompañan y platicar sobre temas que creo que ellos quieren saber y cuando terminen nos avisa y yo les presento al resto de nosotros.

Al dia siguiente muy de mañana en la Presidencia Municipal de Cancún se presentaron Harry, Elphias y Albus y cuando iban caminando hacia la oficina se Acercó un hombre joven de unos 25 años, que les informo perdón que los moleste pero el joven es el Señor Potter a lo que Albus de inmediato se alertó y Elphias le respondio que se ofrece con es joven, mire es que me mandaron de la Oficina del Gobernador por si hacía falta, acompáñenos caballero, esta se encontraba con poca gente en la oficina del presidente municipal por lo que se dirigieron a la Secretaria quien escribía en un computador y le dijeron perdón señorita podríamos hablar unos minutos con su jefe, está sin voltear la cara les respondio si no tienen cita en aquel escritorio anótense y se le avisara la fecha y hora, el hombre que los había interceptado abrió su cartera y le entrego una tarjeta y le dijo fuera tan amable de leerla, está la tomo con desagrado pero su cara fue cambiando hasta que se puso pálida y les dijo un momento y se paró corriendo entrando al despacho y saliendo por otra puerta y les hizo pasar y que tomaran asiento que en un minuto los atendían y cerró la puerta saliendo y les dijo a los demás compañeros es el secretario privado del Gobernador, a los tres minutos se presentó el presidente municipal disculpándose que había recibido una llamada del propio Gobernador que los atendiese así que estaba a sus órdenes mi nombre es Roberto Estrada Barba, en que puedo servirlos Albus se puso de pie y le dijo mi nombre es Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore y vengo como embajador del Reino Unido para asuntos internacionales, Elphias Dodge jefe de derechos humanos de la misa corporación y abogado plenipotenciario en el mundo del Señor Potter, quien se puso de pie y le dijo mi nombre es Harry James Potter Evans y soy propietario de la finca que ayer por la tarde fue visitada por sus oficiales ya que enfrente de mi propiedad dentro de la playa hubo un accidente de un grupo de jóvenes que yo y varios de mis amigos rescatamos de las aguas ya que sus cuerpos de socorro tardaron más de una hora en llegar por lo que revise su eficiencia y si algo mas se le ofrece estamos en la casa hasta fin de año cuando regresemos a nuestro país por lo que después deberá contactarnos por medio de la embajada; Albus se puso de pie y le dijo señor presidente municipal es lo que queríamos informarle nosotros nos retiramos, no sé si el Señor Secretario del Gobernador tenga que tratar algo con Usted nosotros nos retiramos muchas gracias por recibirnos se despidieron y salieron, cuando el oficial comándate de la fuerza pública entro en la oficina del presidente municipal lo encontró con el secretario privado del Gobernador pero aún le dijo lo sucedido en la playa el día de ayer.

Ariadna fue a la cruz roja y haciéndose pasar por Doctora vio a los dos jóvenes que los tenían enyesados prácticamente de pies a las axilas por lo que por la boca les dio de beber crece huesos y después los puso a dormir por 25 días y anoto en sus expedientes que estaban sanos que no les retiraran la alimentación parenteral y que en 25 días retiraran el yeso y que los mandasen a terapias ya que tendrían que aprender cómo recuperarse, puso sus iniciales y un garabato y escribió un número que correspondía al jefe de traumatología de SSA, con quien ella había tenido ya algunos casos en secreto.

Terminado ese asunto para el grupo de magos se pusieron a disfrutar el resto de las posadas. Haber Harry le pregunto la Señora Augusta Longbottom, mira hijo yo ya rebaso los 120 años y durante estos he tenido amigos Mexicanos cuando me case había un grupo de músicos que lo hacían bellísimo si no mal recuerdo les decían los Panchos; Itze intervino y le dijo huy Harry esos ya murieron son como de los años cuarenta, ok Respondio Harry no se apure veré que podemos hacer, y diciendo esto tomo la mano de Monique y le dijo bajamos a la playa a bucear traigo Branquialgas ella le respondio bien traigo el traje debajo del vestido vamos y cuando ya empezaban a bajar por la escalera que conduce a la playa los alcanzo Ariadna y les dijo hijos los puedo acompañar, ambos respondieron que encantados y solo Harry efectuó un movimiento con su mano y después le entrego a Ariadna un paquete de algas, esta les dijo a vamos a bucear, y tomo su varita y con un ligero movimiento les dijo ya me puse el traje y continuaron bajando llegaron a la playa y se metieron al mar y al cabo de casi tres horas regresaron y al salir a la superficie lograron distinguir que todos estaban en la playa por lo que Ariadna le dijo a Harry contáctate con Albus y ve que pasa, Harry lo hizo de inmediato y este le respondio nada Harry solo bajamos a disfrutar lo que tú y tus amigos decían de estas arenas y este mar, Ariadna le contesto ok hijo nademos a la playa y Monique lo detuvo y le pregunto Amor porque ya los oigo cuando te hablan mira reina me supongo porque mientras más pasa tiempo entre nuestro compromiso más fuerte se hacen más una sola esencia pero nademos y lo consultamos con tus Tíos.

Una vez en la playa ambos se acercaron dónde estaban los tres hermanos y muy quedo ambos les preguntaron maestros quisiéramos preguntarles algo que sucedió hace un momento cuando salíamos del mar pero dejare que sea ella quien les pregunte, miren tíos lo que sucedió es que cuando salimos del agua y los vimos a todos en mi cerebro escuche cuando mi tía le decía a Harry que se comunicara con usted Tío y lo escuche a El preguntarle y posteriormente pude oír claramente la respuesta de ambos y yo estoy intrigada y Harry me dice que el supone que es por el tiempo que va pasando en nuestro compromiso y mientras más tiempo pase más cosas me sucederán, Albus se puso de pie y sin hablar solo en su cabeza pensó queridos lo que Harry piensa es cierto y como puedes ver hoy ya con toda facilidad nos escuchas a nosotros, en eso estaban cuando Monique le dijo Tío es que también he escuchado otras indicaciones que no pueden ser de ustedes ya que las oigo cuando estoy en mi dormitorio y es una voz muy dulce que me dice que debo protegerlo, alentarlo darle mi apoyo les daré un ejemplo el dia del incidente de los accidentados la voz me dijo que no me separara del y que no pasaría nada, espera dijo Harry y cerrando sus ojos dijo madre tu haz estando hablando con Monique y en la cabeza de los cinco se escuchó la voz de una dama que les decía hijo mío dejaríamos que la mujer que esta predestinada para estar contigo como tu padre y yo o tus bisabuelos y Melisane cada vez será más fuerte la interrelación, recuerdan hijos la tarde en que en el Colegio de Hogwarts la primera vez que oyeron juntos una voz ambos pensaron si lo recordamos, bien pues como este les dijo ahora el padrino tiene dos ahijados y espero que entiendan, Bien Madre respondieron ambos y Ariadna le dijo gracias hija eso demuestra que estas bien educada y te diré si seré tu madre pero jamás sustituiré a tu Madre de sangre y sobrina mía Avy, como tampoco sustituyo a Lili y ahora diviértanse y síganse amando.

Durante la segunda posada se divirtieron y durante toda la cena se escucharon canciones que los jóvenes disfrutaban y fue Itze quien les dijo recuerdan que la Señora Longbottom le pidió a Harry una música pues esos son el trio de los Panchos.

Al dia siguiente y después del desayuno regresaban de visitar a lo centauros con quienes estuvieron platicando por una hora y a la mitad del jardín Harry tomo de la mano a Monique le dijo te gustaría caminar claro a donde vamos a solo te invito donde quieras vamos a conocer la ciudad o unas ruinas mayas, El cenote Chikin Ha, o la Zona arqueológica de Cancún, mira Harry me gustaría para variar conocer la ciudad dicen que es muy turística. Bien déjame pedir una escolta cuando ambos oyeron a Albus, Harry y Monique dice tu Padrino que solo vayan Ustedes que si hace falta él es su guardián que confíen en Ustedes mismos, sea pues vamos y tomándose de la mano cuando Itzayana los alcanzo y diciéndoles perdón mi clase de hoy ya me la dio Ginny y requiero ir con mi madre porque me tiene que comprar unas cosas en nuestro zona, podría acompañarlos, pero tendríamos que ir por mi madre, ok le dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la casa de Itzayana en el pórtico de entrada estaba una mujer poco menor que su tía y más o menos de la edad de la madre de Monique por lo que esta le dijo hija me hubieses dicho que traías compañeros, Esta le respondio disculpa madre pero la pareja que me acompaña son mis instructores en las clases que les platique a ti y a Papá y el mago es el jefe del grupo el dueño de la casa te acuerdas de ellos, si hija pero no hubieses avisado y les hubiese preparado algo, a lo que Harry le explico mi estimada señora nosotros teníamos la intención de pasear un poco y su hija nos pidió compañía y por eso aproveche ya que no conocemos donde está el banco y así podremos conocer el lugar y después pasear por la ciudad.

Bien les dijo la Señora Itze, solo les digo que se han oído rumores que un grupo de jóvenes como de su edad y comandados por un mago mayor están molestando y robando a los jóvenes que ven solos por el lugar y este tiene tres calles en recto y dos calles a cada lado, por eso no se preocupe ya su hija le podrá explicar, Monique le dijo a su amiga si quieres regresar para la fiesta lleva a tu familia yo creo que ya puedes tu sola trasladarlos, bien vayamos al banco Itzayana le dio la mano a su madre y Monique tomo la mano de la señora y Harry cerro el circulo y aparecieron a un lado del banco algunos magos los vieron llegar pero como no los reconocieron no trataron de hablar con ellos y entraron al banco Harry le pidió a la Señora que se adelantara para que ellos pudiesen ver si el sistema era el mismo que en su país, la Señora sin soltar a su hija se dirigió a un duende que estaba disponible y le presento su llave y este le dijo siga a este duende Harry se despidió de las dos con una seña y le dijo a Monique ven veras que reacción provocamos, y acercándose a un nomo libre le dijo en Nomes espero que tu dia se llene de oro y tu vida sea larga, el nomo alzo su cara y al encontrar a dos humanos hablando su lengua solo supo contestar muchas gracias por tu deseo y que sea igual para ustedes, en que puedo servirlos.

Harry le dijo podría hablar con su superior principal del banco y poniendo sus manos sobre el mostrador el nomo pudo distinguir quien era el mago que estaba en su presencia, y le dijo permítanme un momento y se puso en pie y salió caminando a toda prisa a un privado que se veía la fondo del mismo banco, del cual salieron tres nomos apresuradamente y el primero venía detrás de estos, los clientes que se encontraban en el banco se sorprendieron cuando vieron que los tres se dirigían a la pareja de jóvenes y todos oyeron que lo saludaron en la lengua de ellos y les pidieron que pasasen primero por lo que Harry tomando la mano de Monique agradeció el saludo y caminaron al privado; Ya dentro el más grande de los nomos en perfecto inglés les dijo en que podemos servir a tan ilustre cliente Harry se disculpó por interrumpir sus actividades pero que tenía necesidad de dinero del país ya que tenía intención de conocer la ciudad y le era más fácil manejarse con dinero del lugar y el nomo le pregunto desea pasar a su bóveda o solo quiere que le cambiemos una moneda de su país, a lo que Harry le dijo no sabía que tenía una en este banco a lo que el nomo director le dijo mire señor Potter en todos los países en que tenga propiedades Peverell debía de tener bóvedas a ese nombre y que en todas los hermanos tenían principalmente alhajas antigüedades y pinturas e instrumentos de su época, que en algunas alguno de ellos habían dejado un fondo pero con el paso del tiempo este ya era una suma muy considerable, Monique le dijo vamos a conocerla, le pidieron al nomo que quisieran ver la bóveda este los acompaño y en ella encontraron un sin número de armas Aztecas, Mayas, Olmecas, teotihuacanas, (Atltl, El Cuauhololli, Panoplia Azteca, Los Chimalli, Las macana, El macuajuitl, cuauhololli, nduvua, tepuztopilli); a lo que el nomo Director le dijo de acuerdo con el inventario tiene usted aquí aproximadamente 3560 armas de todas las tribus del país que fue dominado por estas razas, así como alhajas de los mismos lugares el amo Ignatus coleccionaba estos materiales nadie sebe de donde los traía pero son cosas muy bellas, permítanme enseñarle estos brazaletes son todos de jade Luna, el jade princesa, jade azul, lila, verde en todos sus tonos, rosa, naranja y traslucido todos de unos 5 centímetros y grabados todos con diferentes historias, por lo que Harry le pidió un momento al director y se concentró llamando a su ancestro Ignatus quien tardo como tres minutos en responder dime hijo, y Harry le conto que se encontraba en una bóveda en Yucatán, México y que ahí le estaban enseñando unos brazaletes de jade hermosísimos y este le dijo si hijo los rescate de las zonas y cenotes y que le preguntara a Monique cual le gustaba a lo que ella le respondio que no sabía por cual decidirse si un verde como los ojos de Harry o el translucido e Ignatus le dijo a Harry que tome el verde el cual no tiene ningún otro color es de un verde claro y él es jade imperial y que se lo pongas y toma el otro, que su padrino dice que le servirá después de que compren el papiro, ahora avisa a tu tutor y a tu abogado lo que acabas de enterarte, Harry de inmediato se comunicó con Elphias y Aberforth y les dijo lo que había encontrado en el banco, correcto Harry le preguntaremos a Griphook y te avisamos.

La pareja pidió que les dieran diez mil pesos para lo que se les ofreciera y salieron del banco Monique caminaba tomada del brazo de Harry diciéndole oye como sabía que nos hacía falta papiro a lo que este le respondio mira vamos despacio y entrando a todas las tiendas hasta que demos con lo que requerimos como a la décima tienda llegaron a una donde se vendían artículos de papelería se acercaron hasta el mostrador y pidieron que requerían papel pergamino y que si lo podrían mandar a domicilio, mire como están las circunstancias si lo hacemos por un cómodo precio, está bien envíelo al bulevar Kukulkan la casa Peverell perdón joven seguro que a esa casa ya que tiene quince años sin miembros de brujos y según mi hermana hasta el año pasado la elfina encargada de las compras de la cocina apareció en su puesto y compro mucha comida típica de la zona y portaba una vestimenta que solo esa casa porta actualmente, si yo se las di y es mi propiedad, entonces permítanme darles un consejo, adelante será recibido con agrado, miren jóvenes Ustedes se ven de unos 16 años ambos y por esta zona anda un grupo de magos que abandonaron la escuela y están comandados por otro de unos 35 años que se le conocía por el rumbo como ladrón suelo y ahora comanda a los otros que son seis y se dedican a robar dinero, alhajas y varitas de jóvenes que andan solos por estos comercios, Monique le respondio muchas gracias por el consejo pero no se preocupe esas personas no tienen idea de lo que les puede suceder, si pasa algo solo observe y no trate de intervenir a favor nuestro se lo suplicamos; y salieron no habrían caminado ni cinco metros cuando los interceptaron seis jovencitos como de su edad diciéndoles que no saben que para andar por aquí tienen que pagar cuota, mientras estos hablaban los nomos del Banco que habían salido preocupados distinguieron que la pareja brillaba en una cúpula como de cristal color oro muy intenso y alcanzaron a escuchar que la jovencita les decía riendo miren creo que ustedes no tienen idea de lo que hacen díganle al flojo que está sentado en la fuente que si él tiene las agallas para enfrentarse con nosotros que no sea cobarde y se levante y venga a decírnoslo El ya que ustedes deberían estar en la escuela y terminarla.

Estos voltearon hacia su jefe y este les hizo señas que se apuraran, Harry observo que varios magos y brujas solo veían el espectáculo, pero no hacían nada cuando Monique retomo la palabra y les dijo miren jóvenes me voy a permitir darles tres opciones, la primera y levanto la mano donde portaba el brazalete y de este broto una especie de caja que flotaba en el aire con muchos compartimentos con un nombre arriba de cada uno y les dijo esta es la primera tomen lo que han robado y déjenlo en la casilla del joven o niño al que robaron y no les pasara nada, el lidercillo de los seis se rio y le dijo mira niña creo que te pondremos unas piernas de gelatina y después nos llevaremos todo lo que traes encima y tu varita, y al tontito que te acompaña que ni varita trae veremos que le quitamos, Monique lo miro y le dijo directamente a los ojos mira tú si tu o cualquiera de estos intentasen mandarnos cualquier hechizo que se les ocurra este rebotara hacia ustedes tres veces más fuerte y a ti mencito te pegara cinco veces más fuerte, y por último aviso si en cinco minutos no está lleno es casillero el castigo será de cinco y diez para aquel así que decidan.

El líder que estaba en la fuente y les grito que esperaban y fue cuando de las varitas de los seis brotaron unos rayos rojos que antes de tocar a cualquiera de la pareja como si hubiese un grueso cristal o barrera invisible y cuando los hechizos se acercaron y se dividieron en dos uno más grueso y el otro delgado, este último les pego en las piernas a los seis cercanos y los seis gruesos le dieron en el centro del pecho al mayor junto a la fuente, los seis primeros quedaron como si estuviesen sentados sobre su vientre y sus seis varitas las tenía Harry en su mano izquierda, pero el séptimo estaba solo su cabeza sobre el suelo y todo el resto de su cuerpo parecía un puré envuelto en ropa y su varita se encontraba hecha astillas junto a su cuerpo, cuando todos los espectadores vieron que el joven levantaba la mano y hacia movimientos con ellas y de una tienda que se veía abandonada comenzaron a salir un sinnúmero de varitas y otros objetos como de las ropas tiradas junto a la cabeza y de las masas que parecían pantalones en el suelo de los seis muchachos cerca de este algunos gritaron cuando de su cara y/o torso se desprendían aretes u otro tipo de alhajas y todo se acomodaba en los compartimentos que formaban el mueble que estaba suspendido en el aire, cuando esto sucedía Monique se dirigió al tendero de la papelería y le dijo podría Usted hacer venir al personal de Sanadores del lugar este de inmediato tomo su varita y deprendió de ella un gorrión que Salía volando por arriba de los techos, cuando todos se fijaron el joven tenía una varita en su mano derecha y la ponía en su garganta y con un Sonorus les dijo me apena ver que siendo esto una comunidad de magos y brujas muy pequeño hayan permitido que existan gente como ese señor que esta contra la fuente y estoy seguro que cuando lleguen las autoridades mágicas serán verdaderamente sancionadas por el personal del Ministerio de México y del Estado parece que solo piensan en ustedes y los demás no les importan.

Con su permiso y cerro su ojos mientras Monique lo vigilaba sin que los dos salieran de la cúpula, y cuando Harry regreso le dijo por lo bajo ya venían en camino nuestro padrino les aviso, en eso estaban cuando una luz dorada elimino el lugar y cuando esta se disipo estaban 12 magos y brujas adultos y 24 menores que de inmediato corrieron y se pusieron en círculo como a medio metro de los dos primeros y todos portaban varitas de los adultos vieron que tres de las brujas revisaban a los heridos cuando aparecieron dos Sanadores del lugar y preguntando qué había pasado fue el señor de la tienda quien les explico y cuando termino estos se giraron y dirigiéndose a las tres brujas les dijeron que dejasen a los heridos que ellas podrían lastimarlos más, por lo que con calma Pomona Sprout le respondio y ustedes dos deberás creen que saben más que nosotras permítanme reírme, ahora hagan el favor de llamar al hospital más cercano para trasladarlos y díganle al jefe de dicho hospital que aquí se encuentran siete heridos 6 de ellos en estado grave pero ya se les proporciono un sedante y un calmante, y uno en estado crítico que la Directora Sanadora de Inglaterra ya le indujo un estado de coma y se le dieron calmantes, estos solo la veían hasta que el Director del Banco con su mano en su cuello les grito que esperan esto no es un juego y todos los presentes no tienen la más remota idea de quienes son esto Magos y Brujas que se hicieron presentes y menos quien es el joven que los puso en este estado, los Sanadores rápidamente el mayor de ellos se volteó y de su varita se formó un tordo, en ese instante Albus se dirigió al grupo de jóvenes y les dijo guarden sus varitas pero sigan juntos en un minuto estarán los Aurores Mexicanos del municipio y ya ven que no son muy listos y dirigiéndose a Aaj beh le dijo tus padres vienen en camino.

Al minuto exacto se aparecieron unos ocho Aurores y exigían una explicación, la cual la empezó el dueño de la papelería y les explico todo lo sucedido hasta la aparición de la gente que estaba en un círculo y los adultos que se encontraban cerca del más grave de los atacantes, el resto el Director del Banco de nombre Rahui le indico disculpen que le indique esto y probablemente no me hagan caso pero yo en su lugar llamaría al principal Auror del estado que se presente de inmediato, porque sabiendo cómo sé que el joven y la señorita que se encuentran en medio del circulo de extranjeros son quienes son es de suponer que los adultos aquí presentes son magos y brujas muy importantes y básteme decirles que hace un minuto la señora que se encuentra a la izquierda de la cabeza que se ve en el suelo les dio la orden a los sanadores que llamaran al hospital de Quintana Roo ya que la Directora de Sanadores de toda Inglaterra así lo requiera ustedes dirán, el jefe de estos observo un momento a los adultos y de inmediato giro su varita y salió disparado un halcón peregrino y solo se dedicaron a observar a los heridos y al muble que flotaba y al ver los nombres les fue indicando a su gente que llamasen a los padres de estos muchachos que el recordaba varias demandas por robo en esta zona de los padres de estos jovencitos, no termino de decir esto cuando junto Albus apareció Zulia Ciñera y su Esposo el Gobernador del estado, al verla de inmediato el Jefe de Aurores le dijo Señora como es que usted está aquí y esta le contesto mire Lucio López usted es el jefe de la sección de Aurores en la zona de Cancún yo vengo en mis dos calidades como Esposa del Gobernador Muggle y como jefa de Magos del Wizengamot en este país y le cuestiono llamo ya al director de Aurores del estado así como al representante del Ministro, al jefe de mi área si al representante no, cuando Zulia lo iba a llamar Albus sereno le dijo no se moleste querida amiga yo creo que su Ministro debe estar por llegar y seguramente habrá invitado a su representante, nosotros al salir de casa le mandamos un Patronus y no debe tardar.

Y dirigiéndose a grupo de jóvenes les indico creo que con la presencia de la señora Zulia es suficiente para que se acerquen, estos se fueron formando atrás de los adultos dejando a Harry y Monique en el centro, cuando el auror iba a tomar un artículo del mueble Harry de inmediato le grito si no es suyo no lo intente, este se volteó y haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia quiso tomar la varita de un casillero y solo se vio un rayo verde muy tenue pero puro que lo lanzo a la fuente y cuando este surgió del agua, Harry le dijo se lo advertí, y ya sin voltear a verlo se dirigió a los adultos miren cuando entramos al banco y el Director nomo Don Rahui me indico lo de la bóveda Monique me indico que viéramos que contenía y cuando estábamos en eso los dos oímos a mi ancestro Ignatus quien es el dueño de dicha bóveda y este le pidió a Monique que escogiera un brazalete de jade y esta se decidió por el jade verde imperial y que se lo pusiese que lo iba a requerir y hasta que estábamos en esa tienda comprando pergaminos me di cuenta que yo traigo un brazalete en mi brazo derecho pero este es de jade translucido y se los enseño.

En ese momento se hicieron presentes varios magos y brujas y fue Zulia quien les dijo a los recién llegados que hiciesen el favor de presentarse diciendo nombre y cargo, el primero les dijo mi nombre es José Zapata Ministro de Magia México, Matthew Rycroft embajador Britanico, Juan González Director de Inefables, Ernesto Méndez Director de Aurores, Enrique Flores jefe de Aurores en el Estado; Señora Zulia le dijo Zapata me podría explicar que hace su esposo por aquí no es que no pueda venir pero supongo que tiene obligaciones muggles que cumplir, a lo que el aludido le respondio mire ministro usted como yo sabemos que en este país hay mucha relación entre su mundo y el mío y como todos los que se encuentran viviendo y he tenido la fortuna de convivir con ellos en la casa del Señor Potter y siendo yo el gobernador de este estado creo que usted debe respetar mi jerarquía por mi posición política así como mi posición como esposo de la Jefa de Wizengamot, y en mi opinión estas preguntas no vienen al caso ya que si usted pone atención a su derecha puede ver la cabeza de un hombre que se encuentra en estado de coma inducido por las Señoras que se encuentran con él y si tiene la amabilidad de voltear a su izquierda puede ver a seis jovencitos anestesiados para que no estén gritando de dolor y los segundos estaban comandados por el primero y se dedicaron a robar durante aproximadamente un año a muchos miembros de su comunidad sin que el responsables de sus Aurores hiciesen algo por detenerlos y en opinión de mi humilde persona en su lugar los mandria investigar por los métodos que son muy conocidos por ustedes con ese suero de la verdad ya que la pandilla de raterillos solo actuaban dentro de su jurisdicción y no en la mía y por lo que todos pudieron ver su cuartel de operaciones no está muy escondido como para que gente tan capaz no se pusiese dar cuenta que ahí tenían su escondrijo y todo lo que puede Usted distinguir en ese mueble que parece un nicho y que flota en el aire contiene un sinfín de artículos robados por los heridos y que gracias al señor Potter ahora se recuperaron y los ladrones ya no están en condiciones de seguir con su trabajo; pero sea usted un poco cortes y permita que mi Mujer le presente a los magos y brujas presentes. A lo que Zulia le dijo mire Ministro primero le diré que su cargo no está sobre el mío y somos de la misma jerarquía así que le sugiero se calme y me escuche con atención ya que les iré presentando al Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore: Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a la Directora nacional de Sanadores en gran Bretaña Ariadna Dumbledore, al representante del Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot ante el ministerio de magos en Inglaterra a Elphias Doge y abogado plenipotenciario del Señor Potter, Aberforth Dumbledore Director general de finanzas en Inglaterra y uno de los mejores estrategas mágicos y contador general del mismo Señor Potter la Señora Augusta Longbottom representante en vida del consejo de ancianos, todos ellos Tutores del Señor Potter; el Señor Adrián Delacour embajador de Francia en el reino Unido y su señora Apolline princesa de las Velas y la señoritas Fleur y Gabrielle, al Señor Nicolás Flamel director de inefables en el Reino Unido y en Francia y su esposa Avy Flamel Dumbledore y su hija Monique, y ahora ya sin darles cargo solo le diré sus nombre podrá ver un grupo de jóvenes de cabello Rojo todos son Weasly, Sirus Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, estos últimos también tutores del Señor Potter, y si alcanza ver entre el mago Albus y la bruja Ariadna esta una pareja que rodean un sinnúmero de alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y del colegio de María Sabina hechicería, magia y Herbologia curativa están la Señorita y prometida Monique Flamell Dumbledore y el propio Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc, de que estoy segura sabe quién es.

Gracias amiga intervino Albus; permítanme informarles a Ustedes que con motivo de este incidente se encuentran en forma entera todo el consejo de ancianos en pleno así como los antiguos dueños de la casa que actualmente conocen como Potter en el bulevar Kukulcan y estos 8 entes que les digo son los ancestros del señor Potter, y para que usted escuche una versión imparcial le voy a pedir aquí al amigo propietario de la papelería le narre los hechos que vio y advirtió a ver si en ese inter llegan sus Sanadores; el tendero dio una explicación detalladísima de lo sucedido y fue complementada por el Director del banco, a lo que Albus le pregunto al Ministro que opina señor este de inmediato giro y le dijo a Su director de Aurores que arrestara al grupo de Aurores y que nombrara gente de la capital para que cubriera las necesidades de la población, después se dirigió a los Sanadores de la ciudad y les pregunto qué pasaba con el director con el Hospital, los cuales solo alzaron los hombros y le expusieron nosotros desde que el Director del Banco nos dijo mandamos un Patronus pero no contesta, Harry intervino y le dijo perdón Ministro pero me requiere para algo o yo y mi novia los podemos trasladar en un instante, solo le encargaría que solo sean los dueños de las cosas quienes las tomen no queremos más heridos.

Mire Señor Potter las preguntas que tengo creo que pueden resolverlas sus Tutores aquí presentes y le garantizo que nadie tocara ese mueble a menos que nos comprueben que son los legítimos dueños y si me hiciera el favor se lo agradecería mucho ya que yo estoy programado para la primera quincena de enero para su sistema con mis homólogos de norte América y los de Centro América, a lo que Harry le dijo a su madre entre tú y la Sanadora del colegio Amapola Pomfrey se encargan de este de la cabeza, creo que, si estos cooperan los podríamos trasladar nosotros, de acuerdo hijo, respondio Albus nosotros vigilaremos es mueble puede causar gran daño, Harry les dijo a las mitades todos tómense de las manos y no se suelten Monique tu aquel extremo y yo este y enseguida desaparecieron de inmediato llegaron y los esperaba su madre y la sanadora Pomona y una vez que los recibieron su madre les dijo y porque no pasean en esta ciudad ya demostraron que lo que su padrino nos informó.

Monique y Harry decidieron salieron a visitar la ciudad de Chetumal y se pasearon por todo el malecón y visitaron el Centro Cultural de Bellas Artes, de ahí decidieron visitar el Teatro Minerva, el Museo de la Ciudad, continuaron por el Poli fórum Cultural y decidieron continuar por el Paseo de Arte hasta llegar a la Maqueta de Payo Obispo después se decidió que irían a tomar algo de comer y se dirigieron al Forasteros Restaurant al arribar a este a una calle antes Harry movió rápidamente su mano y Monique le pregunto qué hiciste, a solo hice la reservación por lo que en cuanto llegaron la Hostos les pregunto que si tenían reservación, este le dio su nombre y ella reviso su lista y llamo por medio de una seña a un mesero que los guio a una mesa les entrego sus cartas de menú y les sugirió un platillo de camarones mariposa a la diabla con un vino rosado del Rin, el mesero después de tomar la orden se encamino al Hostos y le dijo oye crees que esos chicos puedan cubrir todo esto que ordenaron, este le indico que si estaban en la lista de reservaciones deberían de esperar; Cuando la pareja termino le indico al mesero que les llevara la cuenta este procedió y cuando Harry tomo y puso sobre esta una tarjeta y le indico al mesero que agregase un 15% de propina este se encamino a la caja y le indico a la cajera que el dueño de la tarjeta le había indicado que agregase la propina, la cajera lo hizo y de inmediato le fue aprobado el pago y el mesero tomo la tarjeta y le llevo al cliente el Boucher para su firma, Harry firmo y se retiraron y al dar la vuelta en la esquina se percataron que no había nadie enseguida se trasladaron a Cancún.

A su arribo ya se encontraban sus tutores y los padres de Monique, Albus les pidió que se sentaran y que por favor les contaran lo sucedido desde que llegaron al Banco, bien contestaron ambos, Monique indico empieza tu amor correcto miren salimos de la casa Itze y su madre del sistema entramos y le pedía a madre e hija que ellas pasaran a realizar su trámite primero cuando pasaron, Monique y yo nos acercamos al nomo y este llamo a los tres principales que estaban en ese momento en la sucursal ahí una auditoria y los dos nomos auditores estaban con el gerente y me explicaron que mis ancestros Peverell tenían por costumbre donde andaban habrían una cuenta y guardaban diversas cosas, cuando lo oímos Monique me dijo que porque no bajábamos a verla para ver que había por lo que lo solicitamos y al estar en la bóveda vimos un innumerable armas antiguas y diversos tipos de alhajas cuando en nuestras cabezas escuchamos la vos de Ignatus que le indico a Monique que tomara un brazalete y ella me dijo que tomaría este y le levanto la manga de la túnica y todos pudieron apreciar y este tenía un labrado muy bello y Albus les dijo ya vieron que si tomamos cada dibujo de este labrado desde este punto se ven que son runas que preguntaron los dos, Harry dijo entonces la que me dio a mí también debe tenerlas Ariadna se giró y vio el brazalete e indico este también tiene pero son diferentes, a lo que Albus respondió por eso lo que sucedió después fue diferente para la reacción de ambos brazaletes, pero continúen con su relato bien y Harry les respondió al salir de la bóveda el responsable de la sucursal nos platicó que por la zona mágica existía un grupo de adolescentes de nuestra edad que eran comandados por un brujo mayor como de unos 35 o 36 años por lo que no sé porque respondí que no se preocupara y salimos y el dueño de la papelería nos dijo que el papiro que compramos lo mandaría ese dia por la tarde y él también nos hizo la misma advertencia y creo Monique que ya es tu turno; Si así creo al despedirnos este nos comentó lo mismo dicho por el duende por lo que tampoco puedo explicarlo le respondí que no se preocupara y que no saliera porque no lo fuéramos a lastimarlo, y salimos y no habríamos dado ni un paso fuera de la tienda cuando note que de los pies de Harry y míos subía rápidamente una luz dorada hasta envolvernos y cuando quedamos fuera de la tienda esta ya nos envolvía completamente, por lo que empezamos a caminar y cuando habríamos dado unos diez pasos nos cerraron el paso seis jóvenes de nuestra edad diciendo que para andar por el lugar tendríamos que pagar cuota, por lo que yo les respondí que no tenían idea de con quien trataban y que les daría tres caminos a seguir y sin saber move mi mano con mi varita y de ella broto un mueble de compartimientos y cada uno de estos tenía una placa con un nombre y flotaba por lo que les indique a los muchachos que devolviesen lo que habían robado y se irían en paz, ellos se giraron a ver a su líder un hombre sentado en la barda de la fuente.

Este se puso de pie y les ordeno que se apuraran por lo que les di la segunda opción que se abstuviesen de atacarnos o sus hechizos rebotarían y le golpearían a ellos con él y a su jefe más fuerte, ellos se rieron y su jefe puesto de pie les grito que si él lo tenía que hacer El, por lo que les di la última oportunidad diciéndoles que guardasen lo robado en el mueble o si nos atacaban el hechizo que nos lanzaran se multiplicaría por el doble para ellos y a su jefe por el triple pero ellos y el jefe los instigo de nuevo y ellos decidieron atacar con Piernas de Gelatina por lo que cuando estos 6 rayos se acercaron a tocarnos este regreso dividido y salieron seis rayos delgados y uno grueso y les dio de lleno los delgados a los que estaban cerca y el grueso siguió y le dio den la cara al jefe y los resultados ya los vieron, posteriormente Harry regaño a los presentes por haber quedado congelados y no intervenir para prestar ayuda a la gente robada siendo ellos mejores y no ayudar a los jovencitos robados, Harry con las varitas de los seis y convoco a los artículos robados y de una tienda abandonada y de los cuerpos de los rateros salieron varias pizas de alhajas que todo se depositó en el mueble posteriormente se presentaron tres Aurores y el jefe quiso tocar una alhaja y el mueble desprendió una luz de plata y lo aventó contra la fuente.

Avy le pregunto a Monique y ustedes no están heridos no madre ninguno de los dos, pero tía como están ellos, Ariadna les respondio miren los jóvenes tardarán 6 meses en recuperar plenamente y deberán pasar otros seis en algo que aquí llaman reintegración a la sociedad y el mayor aguanto mientras la sangre que tenía en su cabeza lo sostuvo.

Los días siguientes fueron de estudio playa y baile en las posadas sin mayores contratiempos y todos con ansias esperaban la última posada y la cena para esa fecha ya los nuevos en su totalidad habían cubierto la primera fase del programa del grupo de la Legión del Fenix por lo que Harry ya había nombrado a los dos líderes para cada País en Francia se nombró a la amiga que cubrió con mejor calificación en las cuatro pruebas y esta fue Odette Levy quien supero en las tres materias básicas y en el grupo de México sorprendió Yunuen. príncipe del agua quien en las cuatro pruebas saco las mejores notas y en secreto le enseño a Harry que a cada uno de sus amigos le había podido hacer unas varitas como las que él y Monique portaban por lo que Harry lo traslado con su bisabuelo para que este viera lo que había hecho: El día de navidad se levantaron y dedicaron la mañana a las actividades acuáticas tanto jóvenes como la mayoría de los adultos y Albus fue a Londres y él fue el que regreso a Yunuen y su familia incluyendo al Señor Olivander por lo que los elfos decidieron ofrecerles de comer una mariscada en la playa.

A las 16:00 del dia 24 todos los alumnos de Inglaterra abrieron la última puerta de sus calendarios de adviento y la cena resulto maravillosa por lo que cada uno recibió sus regalos y el resto de la semana varios de los adultos tuvieron que regresar a sus labores y los jóvenes continuaron con su proceso de clases las cuales cumplieron totalmente los niveles tanto los jóvenes como sus familias para el 30 de diciembre por lo que ese dia la pasaron disfrutando de la playa y el mar cada pareja decidieron como pasarla mejor, Monique y Harry bucearon y nadaron parte de la mañana el resto de la mañana del descanso y tomaban bebidas de fruta y para la hora de la cena sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta el resto de los jóvenes notaron que ellos solo estaban tomados de las manos y solo de vez en cuando se besaban pero ni una palabra, por lo que cuando subían a la casa Hermione y Ron les preguntaron que habían estado haciendo ya que desde las doce que habían salido del mar solo estaban sentados y no se hablaban, estos respondieron que habían estado platicando, por lo que Luna les dijo esperen chicos ellos solo hablaban mentalmente entre ellos.

Ambos al llegar a la casa le pidieron a Avy y Ariadna un momento y les contaron lo sucedido en la playa ambas solo rieron y les respondieron les aseguramos que para julio ya no tendrán necesidad de hablar y podrán transferirse conocimientos por vía mental y aun que estén en lugares diferentes, pero no se preocupen Melisane ya nos lo había advertido y ahora solo piensen que mañana es noche vieja y disfruten recuerden que hay que dormir.

El 31 ambos se pararon tarde y cuando bajaron al comedor Winky les informo que todos estaban en la playa, por lo que decidieron visitar a sus amigos centauros y estos los recibieron con gusto y diciéndoles que, aunque el cielo de ambos países es el del hemisferio norte desde esta latitud se podían ver con mayor claridad las dos cosas, leo y dragón; Harry les cuestiono que si había valido la pena y estos le informaron que había sido maravilloso poder estudiar desde México pero que si era posible los regresaran para poder comentar lo visto con los demás de su raza por lo que Monique invoco a Dobby quien de inmediato los regreso al Bosque prohibido, mientras los jóvenes de dedicaron a recorrer el bosquecillo, y Monique le dijo a Harry que si pedían para comer comida típica de la capital y esa fue la comida del dia, ya para la noche se efectuó la despedida del año y el recibimiento del nuevo año, decidiendo regresar a Inglaterra al dia siguiente y prepararse para la entrada al Colegio para el segundo semestre el dia 6 de enero, para Odette y Sophie las regresarían a Francia con sus Padres el viernes 3 de acuerdo con las cartas recibidas por estas de que sus abuelas ya se encontraban bien.

Al regreso a Londres cada uno fue a su casa para prepararse y los Dumbledore y Harry se quedaron en la casa Potter de Londres junto con las familias Flamel y Delacour, de donde los siete partían temprano a sus actividades y solo se quedaban en casa Avy y Monique, Gabrielle y Harry


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

 **SEGUNDO SEMESTRE**

Estaban sentadas las tres a un lado de la alberca y Harry dentro y a solicitud de esta les contaba sobre diversos hechos acontecidos en los meses anteriores como que su tutor físico Snape le había ofreciendo a ayudarle a la madre de Malfoy para que lo protegería, que había hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable. Sí, respondió Gabrielle con eso está obligado, Pero ¿Le contaste al Tío Dumbledore la conversación que oíste entre Snape y Malfoy? Sí respondió Harry ya se lo dije a todos mis tutores y Snape nos explicó que lo hizo para asegura que el plan no nos valla a fallar; también les conto las tres tareas de Draco, les conto sobre la unión telepática entre él y Monique por motivo de su compromiso; Avy les dijo que opinaban si al dia siguiente querrían acompañarla al Callejón Diagon me hace falta algunos artículos de Pociones y de ahí nos vamos a las nieves para regresar para la hora de la comida, y ahora pónganse a nadar mientras veo cómo va la cena y se retiró los tres supusieron que primero se arreglaría y se pusieron a jugar carreras debajo del agua al cabo de un rato Gabrielle les propuso ir al jacuzzy a platicar los dos estuvieron de acuerdo y Monique les pregunto con espuma y un acondicionador solamente y en tu cuarto o el nuestro Harry, este respondio en el mío que es más grande Monique movió su mano y les dijo recojamos las cosas tardaremos cinco minutos y subamos ya disfrutando de la espuma Gabrielle le pregunta a Harry oye cuéntame que ha estado haciendo tu tutor Lupin a pues miren por lo que supe tu Tío le pidió que hiciese una investigación para la orden y acaba de regresar y estuvo en los bosques y cuevas por donde habitan los hombres lobos con el fin de unirlos a nuestro grupo y curarlos pero Ellos creen que, según sus normas, tendrán una vida mejor con Tom, y eso es difícil de discutir con Greyback aquí entre ellos ¿Quién es Greyback? Quien es ese pregunto Gabrielle ¿No has oído hablar de él? Harry Fenrir Greyback es, quizás, el hombre lobo más salvaje vivo hoy en día. Considera que su misión en la vida es morder e infectar a tanta gente como pueda, quiere crear hombres-lobo suficientes para vencer a los magos. Voldemort le ha prometido presas a cambio de sus servicios. La especialidad de Greyback son los niños, les muerde cuando son jóvenes, dice, y los cría lejos de sus padres, los cría para que odien a los magos normales. Voldemort ha amenazado con soltarlo entre los hijos e hijas de la gente; es una amenaza que normalmente produce buenos resultados. Lupin dice que fue Greyback quien le mordió ¿Qué? dijo Monique sí Greyback, que afirma que los hombres lobo se merecen la sangre, tanto que deberían vengarse con la gente normal. Cando fueron avisados que en 10 minutos estaría la cena por lo que los tres se retiraron arreglarse.

Al dia siguiente a eso de las 9:00 am cuando se disponían a salir a punto de abrir la puerta del jardín cuando decidieron invitar a Ron y Ginny por lo que salieron y se fueron directo a la madriguera al llegar saludaron en la cocina solo estaba la señora Molly y sus dos hijos menores, Esta les ofreció de desayunar a lo que Avy le informo que ya habían desayunado que invitaban a sus hijos para ir al callejón Dignó esta le respondio que ellos también para acompañar a los gemelos que pasaron la noche aquí cuando Ginny miro por la ventana le dio un codazo a su madre porque en el camino se distinguían dos siluetas y una de ellas era su hijo, el piso se hundió y ella no supo que reacción tomar Allí, efectivamente, estaba Percy Weasley, cruzando a través del patio nevado, con sus gafas de montura de concha brillando al sol. Sin embargo, no estaba solo. Avy, está… ¡está con el Ministro! Y efectivamente el hombre que Harry había visto en El Profeta estaba siguiendo la estela de Percy, cojeando ligeramente, su melena de pelo grisáceo y su capa negra salpicada de nieve. Harry de inmediato contacto a sus tutores y de inmediato todos aparecieron en la cocina y antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada, antes de que la señora Weasley pudieran hacer más que intercambiar miradas sorprendidas, la puerta de atrás se abrió y allí apareció Percy. Hubo un momento de angustioso silencio. Entonces Percy dijo más bien con frialdad, Feliz Navidad, Madre. Oh, ¡Percy! dijo la señora Weasley, lanzándose a sus brazos. Rufus Scrimgeour se paró en la entrada, apoyándose en su bastón y sonriendo mientras observaba la conmovedora escena. Usted perdone por la intrusión, dijo, cuando la señora Weasley miró a su alrededor, sonriendo y limpiándose los ojos. Percy y yo estábamos por la vecindad, trabajando, ya sabe, y no pudo resistirse a pasar y verlos a todos. Pero Percy no mostró ningún signo de querer saludar al resto de la familia. Se mantenía de pie, con rostro impasible y daba impresión de incomodidad, mirando por encima de las cabezas de todos. Dumbledore, Monique, Harry, Fred y George estaban todos observándole, atónitos. ¡Por favor, pase, siéntese, Ministro! revoloteó la señora Weasley, enderezando su sombrero. Tenga un poco de purkey, o algo de tooding, quiero decir, No, no, mi querida Molly, dijo Scrimgeour. Harry supuso que había comprobado su nombre con Percy antes de entrar en la casa. No quiero molestar, no estaría aquí si no fuera porque Percy tenía tantas ganas de venir ¡Oh, Percy! dijo la señora Weasley llorando, acercándose para besarle. Sólo venimos por cinco minutos, así que me daré una vuelta por el jardín mientras usted pone a Percy al corriente. No, no, ¡le aseguro que no quiero entrar en su conversación! En fin, si a alguien le importa enseñarme su fantástico jardín…ah, este jovencito ha terminado, ¿por qué no se da un paseo conmigo? La atmósfera en la mesa cambió perceptiblemente. Todos miraron de Scrimgeour a Harry. Nadie parecía creer que Scrimgeour fingiera no saber el nombre de Harry, ni que encontrara natural que fuera éste quien le acompañara al jardín, cuando Ginny, Fleur y George también habían acabado sus platos. Sí, claro, dijo Harry en medio del silencio. No se engañaba, por todas las palabras de Scrimgeour que habían resaltado el hecho de que Percy quisiera visitar a su familia, ésta debería ser la verdadera razón por la que habían venido, para que Scrimgeour pudiera hablar a solas con Harry. Está bien dijo en voz baja, mientras pasaba cerca de Lupin, que se había levantado a medias de su silla.

Bien, añadió, cuando la señora Weasley abrió su boca para hablar. ¡Maravilloso!, dijo Scrimgeour, apartándose para dejar pasar a Harry por la puerta delante de él. Sólo daremos una vuelta por el jardín y entonces Percy y yo nos iremos. ¡Continúen, todos! Harry caminó a través del patio hacia el jardín de los Weasley, que habían dejado crecer demasiado y estaba cubierto de nieve, con Scrimgeour cojeando ligeramente de su lado. Había sido, Harry lo sabía, Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores; parecía duro y tenía cicatrices de combate, muy diferente del corpulento Fudge con su sombrero de bombín. ¡Encantador! dijo Scrimgeour, parándose en la cerca del jardín y mirando hacia el césped nevado y las plantas indistinguibles. Encantador. Harry nunca lo había observado fuera de las veces que últimamente había hablado con él una en el ministerio y otra en su casa de los Peverell y se quedó callado. Podría decir que Scrimgeour lo estaba mirando. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo encontrarme contigo, dijo Scrimgeour, después de algunos momentos. Y quien respondio fue Albus Dumbledore en que le puede servir Harry, el Ministro se sorprendió cuando al oír la respuesta vi que tras el estaban Albus y Elphias mas dijo Harry en que lo podemos ayudar Ministro, bien debí suponer que todavía no confían en mí, pero vallamos a las tres cosas que me hicieron venir a interrumpirlos, y aprovecho que están los tres aquí lo primero sinceramente creo que Percy Weasley trae algún problema yo pensé que al ponerlo bajo las ordenes de Arthur mejoraría pero lo veo más inquieto por eso lo traje espero que esta visita lo ayude y que Ustedes lo puedan regresar a ser el muchacho brillante y entusiasta que fue; Lo segundo es lo que te puse en un pergamino el 23 de diciembre y no obtuve respuesta por lo que decidí venir directamente y es que hemos tratado de negociar un convenio con dos países y el lenguaje entre los tres ministros no nos entendemos ya que ellos no hablan ni español ni ingles u otra lengua que yo conozca y estos insisten en negociar con nosotros pero no nos entendemos y por último se tuvo noticias secretas de que Tom anda por los países de América tratando de reclutar Mortifagos esto nos fue notificado por el Ministro de Brasil quien es primo de la jefa de Wizengamot de México que según este los conoce a Usted y le dijo que nos avisara pero como él dice no quería molestar al Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos por lo que prefirió preguntarme si yo podría enterarlos. Bien respondio Dumbledore del primer punto veremos qué pasa con esta reunión y si no sale bien tendremos que tener una plática en forma directa con el Usted y Yo, De la tercera le agradecemos a Usted la molestia y a su homologo la información y dígale por favor que se sienta en la libertad de comunicarse conmigo cuando guste y que efectivamente pasamos la navidad con su prima, por lo que Harry le dijo al Ministro eso fue idea mía y mi prometida y estuvimos en Cancún Quintana Roo México por lo que mi tutor no debió recibir su correo, pero para su segundo punto le parece bien si su servidor y mi abogado vamos con Usted y El director se queda a ver cómo se desarrolla lo de Percy y con sus habilidades puede descubrir que trae.

El Ministro les indico que los Países en cuestión eran de África y que eran la República de Botsuanay la República de Burundí Kirundi (francés) por lo que de inmediato Elphias le cuestiono y donde quiere Usted que lo ayudemos por los que de inmediato este dijo es que tendríamos que concertar una cita con ellos y no sé cuánto se llevara esto, por lo que Albus le indico a Harry que si traía papel y pluma, adicionalmente podía pedirle a Avia Lumina que se presentara y mientras el convoco a Fawkes tomando la pluma escribió rápidamente a los dos ministros pidiendo ser recibidos el primero dentro de quince minutos y el segundo con una hora de diferencia pasándole los pergaminos a Harry este los copio uno en Setsuana que es el idioma principal de Botsuana aunque se comunican en inglés, y el otro al Kirundi idioma oficial de Burundi y comercian en Francés y mientras esperaban la respuesta Harry le dijo a su tutor que siendo en francés que si sería bueno llamar al Señor Delacour me parece una magnífica idea y de inmediato lo convocaron y casi al mismo tiempo se presentó El y regresaron las dos aves con respuestas afirmativas, por lo que de inmediato los tres magos desaparecieron y Albus regreso a la madriguera percatándose que eso parecía un cementerio Percy parado en el mismo sitio que cuando arribo y sus hermanos, Avy con Monique y Gabrielle sentados y la única que intentaba llevar una plática con su hijo era Molly este solo de vez encunase hacia un gruñido o algún sí o no, Albus les hizo una seña a los demás tutores y estos se desvanecieron.

Al regreso del Ministro Scrimgeour, Elphias Dodge, Adrián Delacour y Harry; Este les agradeció su apoyo y ayuda y dirigiendo a Percy le dijo Joven Weasley para este viernes deberá de avisarle al director de su área que Usted y El deberán estar en mi despacho en punto de las 17 horas en una junta a la que estarán Ustedes y El Profesor Dumbledore y ahora con su permiso Señora Weasley nos retiramos y Harry por favor explícales a los demás esta intromisión y salió por la puerta caminando rápido seguido por Percy que ni adiós dijo al traspasar la valla los vieron girar y desvanecerse, Harry les revelo a los demás que el Ministro que él había tenido la intención de traer a Percy porque lo notaba muy disperso y que por esa razón lo había mandado a trabajar con Arthur pero de acuerdo con el ambos sentían que este no mejoraba y ambos pensaron que se abriría mejor con su madre pero que al llegar y ver que estaban juntos los hijos y ellos la reunión no resulto lo que se buscaba y que por eso la reunión del viernes y le indico a Molly que ella debería estar junto con su marido y que ese dia Arthur vendría a comer y de ahí se irían a la reunión, pero que ahora partieran a realizar lo que ellos ya tenían pensado, por lo que de inmediato se trasladaron al despacho de los gemelos en el Callejón donde desde la ventana de espejo pudieron ver que esta se encontraba abarrotada de jóvenes haciendo pedidos por lo que le dijeron a los Gemelos que los dejaban que se retiraban y que vendrían cuando terminaran saliendo de la tienda dirigiéndose al banco.

Al llegar a este fueron recibidos por Bill y Fleur por lo que Molly les pregunto que cual era el motivo de dicho recibimiento a lo que Bill le respondio Madre nos encantara acompañarte pero recibimos orden del Duende Griphook Director que Harry venia para acá y que le pidiésemos que si podía pasar al despacho de este, Harry de inmediato les respondio con gusto paso pero saben para que, Fleur le respondio mira Harry parece que llegaron muchos paquetes para ti y en el despacho están varios nomos directores de diferentes bancos de otros países y con ellos se encuentran desde temprano tu Tutor Aberforth Dumbledore y hace un momento se presentó Elphias Dodge, bien menciono Bill te acompañamos Madre bajemos a la bóveda vengase Ron y Ginny y tu Harry con tus acompañantes sigan a este duende el los llevara a la sala donde están reunidos y si el Director sabía que vendrías con ellas, el grupo se dividió en dos y cada uno se encamino, al llegar a unas puertas el duende las toco y estas se abrieron de inmediato y todos los duendes que estaban presentes se pusieron de pie, Griphook le indico que tomara asiento y junto a Elphias había cuatro sillas más Harry tomo la primera seguida de Monique su Madre Avy y por ultimo Gabrielle los duendes se sentaron y se fueron presentando, Harry y Monique reconocieron al duende director del banco de México y lo saludaron con más entusiasmo, al término de la presentación fue Griphook fue el que tomo la palabra y les explico mire Señor Potter el motivo de esta junta es poner en su conocimiento que contiene cada una de las bóvedas que se encuentran en los bancos aquí representados y consultar con Usted si quiere que todo se concentre aquí o si permanecen en sus lugares o alguna modalidad que Usted desee, ya que ni sus apoderados y menos nosotros podemos tomar esas decisiones, Harry giro su cabeza y mentalmente comento con Monique y Avy y todos sus Tutores, Monique le dijo mira Amor si el próximo año en tus vacaciones decides viajar como hemos platicado yo no movería el dinero que hay en cada lado de los demás podrías pedir un tiempo para decidir si quieres algo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y Harry le comunico a todos su decisión cuando en su mente escucho la voz de Ignatus que le decía hijo pídele al director de México te mande los brazaletes y que te los haga llegar al colegio en el correo del sábado esa noche yo te hare saber a quienes les deberán dar uno y porque, por lo que pidiéndole un momento a Griphook un pedido para el director de México y dirigiéndose a él le explico su solicitud a lo que este le respondio que no se preocupara que se los haría llegar por medio de una ave grande la Águila Real le parece bien, Harry estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que Griphook le agradeció y los demás duendes también ya que su decisión los beneficiaba a ellos también ya que no perdían una cuenta desde la fundación de los mismo por lo que se despidieron.

Los cuatro salieron del banco y se dirigieron a la tienda de instrumentos Mágicos donde Avy compro una serie de instrumentos y Monique le trasmitió a Harry mentalmente que le parecía si le decía a la dependienta que cargaran la cuenta a ellos este le hizo una seña al brujo en la caja y este le asintió cuando Avy fue a liquidar su cuenta le informaron que esta ya había sido cubierta esta solo camino a los dos y les dio un beso a cada uno y Gabrielle le dijo tía y eso porque fue a le respondio mira sobrina lo que paso fue que ves todo lo que compre pues estos dos ya lo pagaron el dependiente salió y trayendo dos cajas como de un metro cuadrado cada una por lo que Harry y Monique se adelantaron y le pidieron al dependiente que las pusiese en el suelo y cuando este lo hizo ambos tocaron los paquetes se desvanecieron, el dependiente siendo un joven brujo recién egresado de la escuela de magia de Italia Stregoneria fundada por la Bruja Aradia pego un grito y se pegó al mostrador por lo que Avy le pidió que se tranquilizara y una vez que este lo hizo Ella le pregunto a ver hijo por lo que nos dijo tu jefe terminaste la educación básica en Italia y te pregunto en ella estudiaste algo sobre el mago Tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, si respondio este bien sabes decirme quien en tu estudio lo derroto hace dieciséis años claro que lo estudie fue un bebe de nombre Harry Potter bien pues tengo el gusto de presentártelo y lo que acabas de ver es solo un traslado de equipaje que tú no puedes hacerlo y ya terminaste tus 7 años de educación básica; se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron de la tienda y se dirigieron para tomar unos helados donde disfrutaron y al terminar partieron a la tienda de los gemelos y estos les informaron que su madre y hermanos habían regresado a la madriguera que ella se encontraba muy nerviosa por lo de Percy, Harry les explico y partieron de regreso a la casa Potter donde Dobby y Winky los recibieron con chocolate caliente y alfajores y pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando hasta el arribo de los padres de Gabrielle y el regreso del trabajo de Nicolás y de Fleur disponiéndose a cenar ya durante la cena la brujo Adían les pregunto si sabían lo de la juta de mañana Avy le respondio que sí que ellos habían estado presentes y ya ellos le explicaron y este les pregunto que si intervendrían, Harry le contesto que no.

Al amanecer del viernes 3 de enero a dos días para que sus vacaciones terminaran por lo que cerca de las nueve las dos chicas salieron de su recamara ya arregladas con ropa normal por si saldrían algún lado traían unos jeans con camisas de cuadros de manga larga Gabrielle roja y Monique verde y cuando llegaron al comedor al entrar Faire les dijo su madre y Harry están en la terraza esperándolas para el desayuno y creo que Harry lo planeo así, vamos pues la dos chicas entraron a la terraza donde encontraron que la mesa estaba servido como si fuera las escuela Monique saludo a su Madre y después se dirigió a Harry le dio un beso y se centaron a desayunar cuando estaban por terminar, este les informo que bueno que se habían arreglado así ya que pasar el dia se le había ocurrido que para variar y ya que ninguno de los cuatro conocían Londres y como en sus próximas vacaciones había pensado en viajar a diferentes países y ciudades quería conocer una guiado por gente de la misma por lo que le solicito a su Tía y Primo y que los esperaban en la casa de número 4 de Privet Drive, terminando de tomar sus alimentos y partieron a la casa por el patio trasero donde sentado en el pasto se encontraba Dudley quien en cuanto los vio aparecer se puso de pie y les dio la bienvenida y les indico Harry como me pediste supuse que mientras más los acompañemos sería mejor por lo que adentro esta Mi Mamá, y la familia de Margaret estoy bien, si claro primo pasemos entraron y después de los saludos, Petunia les dijo lo primero que aremos es darles un Tour por los servicios públicos de transporte así que primero partiremos de aquí y al Metro, autobús y bicicleta que son los más populares.

Para la hora de la comida la Tía Petunia le dijo a Harry que si sería posible que los invitara a un lugar que ella siempre había querido ir y que estaba cerca amie Oliver's Fifteen 15 Westland Place N1 7LP, este les pidió un segundo y después se fueron caminando y cuando terminaron ambas familias muggles le dijeron a Harry que ahora le tocaba al darles un tour por el callejón Diagon, cuando llegaron a la Tienda de los Gemelos Fred regresaba del Banco y este distinguió a sus amigos y de inmediato los llamo e invito a entrar los dos llamaron a su amigo Dudley y le obsequiaron una caja completa de sus artículos pero que no los usara en casa, solo en la escuela y la calle y que si sus amigos querían que en la caja le habían agregado unas tarjetas con un P. para que mandaran sus pedidos y el Señor Delacour les pidió que él estaba interesado en poner una sucursal en la ciudad que está ubicada cerca de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons que es como Hogsmeade pero un poco más grande, Los gemelos le dijeron que se comunicarían con su abogado Elphias Doge para cerrar el convenio.

Al regresar se encontraron que Ariadna quien los recibió con la noticia que Percy solo había escuchado y había pedido tiempo para pensar lo explicado por el Ministro y Dumbledore y de acuerdo con su hermano este estaba seguro que daría buen resultado que le habían contado desde que salió de la escuela hasta lo sucedido en el ministerio y la Fudge, después de este comentario los tres jóvenes se retiraron a asearse, solas Avy y Ariadna se quedaron solas esta última le pregunto oye como se desenvolvieron en el paseo los tres y esta le contó que había sido una experiencia maravillosa para ellos cuatro así como para los muggles ya que ambos habían sacado provecho y le comento que habían estado durante la tarde dándoles un tour por el callejón, cuando terminaban la plática entraban el resto de los habitantes de la casa y durante la cena Adrián Delacour le comento a Harry oye hace dos horas estuve con tu abogado y este cuando firmaron cerramos el contrato este me informo que se pondría en contacto contigo y fue lo único que este me dijo que te preguntara a ti, este le explico cuando el negocio inicio ellos pusieron las ideas y yo el capital y para todo lo que se requiere un nuevo capital sale de mis cuentas ese es el motivo.

Para el sábado los tres se levantaron temprano mucho antes que los adultos y se reunieron en la cocina donde se encontraron con los Elfos quienes se encontraban tomando alimentos y los saludaron pidiéndoles que no se movieran que siguieran en lo que hacían y entre Monique y Gabrielle tomaron de la comida ya preparada y la sirvieron en tres platos y se sentaron acompañando a los elfos ya estando en la mesa y disfrutando del desayuno con sus amigos y cuando estaban por terminar Harry le pregunto a Wido si tenía algo que informar y este le respondio que habría unos matrimonios y Monique le indico Harry porque nos les mandamos unos regalos y los reubicamos donde ellos escojan, Harry le dijo a Wido bien entre Tu, Dobby y Winky encárguense de eso y recuerda amigo que todos deben estar en las ciudades que ellos prefieran, bien señor ya que estamos en eso estuvo aquí muy temprano el jefe de la casa ubicada en Perú en la zona arqueológica que vino a ver si podría pasar unos días por allá según nos dijo no es urgente pero si tiene algo que él cree que le será de utilidad para el año que viene que su nieta que tiene seis años le dijo que soñó con Ustedes y los describió como si los hubiese visto; por lo que ambos le pidieron un segundo y se tomaron de las manos y de inmediato contactaron a Melisane y cuando esta pregunto que requieren hijos abuela pensaron oye sabes si los elfos pueden ver el futuro, ella les respondio hijos recuerden que de los seres mágicos que formamos la comunidad mágica y nos comunicamos de forma oral todos nosotros este don se da en todas las razas y en un momento te podre decir más, ellos retomaron su conversación con su amigo y este les expreso miren parece que Yanay dijo que Ustedes van a estar por su tierra en julio del año próximo; Bueno le dijo Harry dile a su padre que veré que puedo hacer, cuando se hicieron presente Avy y Nicolás junto con Adrián Delacour y un momento después apareció Fleur los que desayunaron de prisa y partieron a sus labores por lo que se retiraron, Avy les pregunto qué a que se dedicarían en el día, Monique respondio Mamá en tu vida has sabido que aparte de nosotros los magos y brujos podemos hacer predicciones, pues fíjense que además de los centauros, tu Papá les puede contar de la profecía que le hizo una Ada y tu tío te puede platicar de varios Elfos, Adax, Druidas y no sé qué más y este mismo les podía decir si hay más, en eso estaban cuando en el cerebro de ambos escucharon la voz de su Abuela que les decía hijos ella ya hecho varias para su información les daré los dos últimos ejemplos con dos años de antigüedad les aviso a la familia donde viven que en la puerta de su casa moriría el Director de Inefables de su país, y un año después le dijo que para el mes pasado su prima de la bruja recibiría la visita de tres bebes, cuando esto termino le explicaron a Avy el porqué de su pregunta y recibieron por repuesta confíen y verán que les traerá buenas experiencias, y por cierto no me contestaron que piensan a hacer hoy, mira Mami como falta poco para el inicio a clases y los elfos se encargan de tenernos todo listo los tres decidimos pasar el dia en el baúl de Harry leyendo en la sección de su biblioteca Harry intervino diciendo por cierto Madre creo que sería de utilidad que viniese con nosotros así serviría que le enseño a las tres todos los niveles de este que en los tres últimos solo hemos estado de los vivos mis tutores y Ariadna mi Madre que ha pasado todas las vacaciones anteriores conmigo.

En esta ocasión Harry empezó por el ultimo nivel miren vamos al más onda que es el 15 y tomándoles la mano se apareció en un hall de una casa lo que Avy le dijo Harry esto parece un departamento si eso es miren bien pasen y abriendo unas puertas corredizas entraron entre una sala y un comedor con una cocina detrás del comedor y detrás de la sala se distinguía un cuarto con un escritorio grande y unos libros y papeles y Harry les comento de lado opuesto de donde entramos hay una puerta simulada y a la derecha hay dos recamaras con sus baño igual que a la izquierda. Y siguió enseñándoles compartimentos y cuando estaban en el último Avy la pidió algunas plantas para sus pociones Harry le dio las plantas que requería y entre los tres jóvenes le ofrecieron ayudarla en las pociones que ella estaba preparando, los cuatro partieron a la habitación que tenían adaptada como laboratorio y ahí estuvieron hasta la llegada de los demás habitantes de la casa.

Para el domingo Aby le contó a Nicolás que los jóvenes habían terminado las pociones que ella estaba haciendo y este le pregunto Amor no me contaste que esas eran muy complicadas que te llevarían una semana hacerla, pues mira cuando algo se les atoraba algo las dos le preguntaban a Harry y este les da las indicaciones como si fuera prácticamente el que parece que llevase años haciéndolas, Avy recuerda que tu tío nos explicó que él fue criado por unos brujos de la antigüedad y es por eso que tus tíos lo han mantenido muy cuidado y no permiten que muchos se enteren de su nivel mágico y nosotros como padres de su prometida debemos unirnos a sus tutores y por cierto te has fijado que Monique cada dia está más unida mentalmente con Harry, si eso lo noto diario lo que me confirma que si se casan será para siempre. Nicolás salió rumbo al ministerio y como a la media hora Monique se presentó en el antecomedor y se encontró con su madre y se pusieron a platicar hasta que llegaron los demás y decidieron pasar el dia juntos y dando los toques finales de su equipaje.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **LA MEMORIA DE SLUG,**

El domingo por la noche deberían de trasladarse al Colegio y el ministro había hablado con Dumbledore que para evitar los problemas de del traslado a la terminal le propuso conectar las le Red Flu para el traslado por lo que para las 17 horas en cada casa de familia de alumnos las chimeneas fueron conectadas; Margaret la primera en que por la telepatía de Harry se enteró que su chimenea seria conectada por lo que de inmediato corrió a avisar a sus padres estos le hicieron todo tipo de preguntas por lo que cuando ella les explico que se tendría que meter en el fuego pero que tendría que ponerle unos polvos primero y este se tornaría verde y entonces entraría en él, El Señor De'Siun Law le dijo mira Margaret eso lo tengo que ver de acuerdo a las leyes de la Física me indican que esto no es posible vengan les enseño Papá ayúdame con mi Baúl bajaron a la sala y Margaret prendió la chimenea y les comento a sus padres se acuerdan cuando fuimos a comprar los útiles y en la tienda de libros te dieron una bolsita esta trae los polvos flu, bien madre me despido y te prometo escribirte cuando menos una vez por semana hija me conformo con que en las cartas de Dudley me anexes unas letras, te lo prometo y ahora padre un abrazo y lo veras, este le dio un abrazo y un beso y estaré lista tomo su baúl y con su varita le apunto diciendo locomotor baúl y tomando los polvos los arrojo y las llamas se tornaron verdes y se giró y les mando un beso y se introdujo y solo la vieron desaparecer, el resto de los alumnos hacían lo mismo en sus casas, Ron y Ginny se alinearon frente a la chimenea de la cocina para regresar a Hogwarts. Solo la Sra. Weasley estaba allí para despedirse, mientras el Sr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill y Fleur estaban en el trabajo. La Sra. Weasley rompió a llorar al momento de la partida. En casa de los Potter Avy les pregunto hijos como se van a ir al colegio los tres le respondieron por nuestro método Madre y la Profesora Mcgonagall. Ella apenas si lo miró desde su escritorio mientras se materializaban. Buenas noches, Monique, Gabrielle y Harry. Me podrían decir porque no usaron la red profesora recuerde que mis chimeneas no las pueden conectar a la red, de acuerdo se me paso eso, pero vean como han ensuciado con ceniza la alfombra. Recuerden que por aquí están llegando dos casas Monique movió su mano y esta quedo como si la acabaran de instalar, la profesora le dijo te llamare cuando hayan llegado todos, Monique solo sonrió y respondio cuando guste. Y los tres se retiraron a la casa de Fenix, al llegar a esta se toparon en ella con Margaret, Ron y Ginny y decidieron acomodarse en su rincón favorito para esperar al resto del grupo. Harry miró hacia las ventanas mientras pasaban, el sol ya se hundía tras los terrenos cubiertos de nieve. A la distancia, pudo ver a Hagrid alimentando a Buckbeak enfrente de su cabaña. Hermione se acercaba hacia ellos con la cara roja y usando una túnica, gorro y guantes. Llegué hace unas horas, he estado con Hagrid y Buck digo Witherwings dijo sin aliento. ¿Tuvieron una buena Navidad? Tengo algo para ti Harry dijo Hermione, Revolvió en su bolsillo por un momento y luego sacó un rollo de pergamino escrito por Dumbledore. Genial, dijo Harry desenrollándolo para descubrir que su próxima lección con Dumbledore había sido apuntaba para la noche siguiente.

En ese momento fueron llegando todo el equipo las ultimas en llegar fueran las gemelas Patil, y Padma saludo a todos y le dio un beso a Ron y Parvati saco de su bolso una serie de paquetes y les dijo se los mandan nuestra familia son pequeños amuletos de vida, todos los recibieron y varios de ellos les dijeron el nuestro te lo daremos después, ya todos juntos Harry les conto las cosas que ellos vivieron y decidieron juntarse al otro dia para ver de qué se trataría la clase hombres lobo y las dificultades que enfrentaba. Monique les pregunto ¿Han oído hablar de Fenrir Greyback? ¡Sí! dijo Hermione, sonando sorprendida. ¿Cuándo, Historia de la Magia? No, no, no en Historia de la magia ¡Lucius Malfoy amenazó a Borgin con él! dijo Hermione. En el Callejón Knocturn, ¿no recuerdas? ¡Le dijo a Borgin que Greyback era un antiguo amigo de su familia y que sería él quien miraría el progreso de Borgin! Harry la miró boquiabierto. ¡Lo olvidé! Pero esto prueba que Lucius Malfoy es un Mortifago, pero eso ya lo sabíamos. suspiró Hermione. Monique le trasmitió a Hermione que simulara que se avían olvidado poner el mufiato y que los estaban escuchando Alice Tolipan y su amiga Lisa Turpin, Hermione, tal como el Ministro. ¡Ah! Tuve una plática con Rufus Scrimgeour. Y el resto de la noche transcurrió amigablemente con ambos insultando al Ministerio de Magia, para Hermione y Ron, tenían gran coraje en pedirle ayuda ahora luego de lo que el Ministro había hecho con Harry el año anterior, El nuevo período escolar comenzó la mañana siguiente con una sorpresa agradable para los del sexto año: ya que Sirus puso en los tableros de avisos que había sido autorizado por la Dirección para darles clase sobre hechizos de ataque y no solo de defensa.

Las lámparas en la oficina de Dumbledore estaban encendidas, los retratos de antiguos directores roncaban en sus marcos y el Pensadero estaba listo en el banco una vez más. Las manos de Dumbledore yacían a cada lado de su cuerpo, la derecha solo ya tenía lo dedos negros. Parecía que se curaría para cuando terminara enero; Detrás de Harry, Fawkes el Phoenix dejaba escapar un silbido bajo, suave, musical. Cuando Dumbledore habló, sin embargo, su voz estaba absolutamente firme. Me pregunto qué te dijo el Ministro, Harry. Scrimgeour quería saber a dónde va cuando abandona Hogwarts. dijo Harry, todavía mirando hacia sus rodillas. Si, está muy interesado en eso. Dumbledore, sonando alegre, y Harry creyó que era seguro volver a mirar para arriba. Hasta ha tratado que alguien me siguiera. Asombroso, realmente. Puso a Dawlish a perseguirme. No fue muy amable. Ya me había visto forzado a hechizar a Dawlish una vez, lo volví a hacer con el mayor arrepentimiento. ¿Entonces todavía no saben a dónde va? preguntó Harry, esperando obtener más información de ese intrigante tema, pero Dumbledore tan solo sonrió sobre la punta de sus anteojos de media luna. No, y tampoco es tiempo de que tú lo sepas. Ahora, sugeriría que empecemos.

De nuevo, estoy contento de que hayas confiado en mí, Tengo dos memorias para mostrarte esta noche, ambas obtenidas con una enorme dificultad, y la segunda de ellas es, creo, la más importante que he conseguido. Harry no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y acomodo el Pensadero Así que. dijo Dumbledore, en una resonante voz, nos encontramos esta noche para continuar la historia de Tom Riddley, a quien dejamos a punto de pisar Hogwarts en la última lección. Recordarás qué excitado estaba al saber que era un mago, que había rechazado mi compañía en el viaje al Callejón Diagon y que yo, a modo de respuesta, le advertí en contra de seguir robando cuando llegara al colegio. Bien, el inicio del año escolar llegó y con éste, se presentó Tom Riddley, un chico callado envuelto en ropa de segunda mano, alineado junto con otros de primer año para ser sorteado. Fue ubicado en Slytherin casi al momento en que el gorro tocó su cabeza, continuó Dumbledore, moviendo su mano hacia el estante sobre su cabeza donde el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba, anciano e inmutable. Qué tan temprano supo Riddley que uno de los fundadores hablaba con las serpientes, no lo sé, quizás esa misma noche recuerda que el símbolo de la casa es una serpiente. Ese conocimiento tan solo lo excitó y aumentó su sentimiento de grandeza y pureza. A pesar de todo, si estaba asustando a sus compañeros con muestras de la lengua Pársel en la sala común, ningún indicio de ello nos llegó a los docentes. No mostraba ningún signo de arrogancia ni de agresión. Como un inusualmente talentoso y muy buen mozo huérfano, naturalmente llamó la atención de todos los maestros casi al momento de su llegada. Parecía educado, callado y sediento de conocimientos. Casi todos estaban favorablemente impresionados por él. ¿No les dijo, señor, cómo había sido cuando se reunió con él en el orfanato? preguntó Harry. No, no lo hice.

A pesar de que no había mostrado signos de remordimiento, era posible que se sintiera arrepentido de su anterior comportamiento y hubiera decidido comenzar de nuevo como una hoja fresca. Decidí darle esa oportunidad. Dumbledore se detuvo brevemente y miró inquisitivo a Harry, que había abierto su boca para hablar. Pero entonces Harry recordó algo. ¿Solamente usted realmente no confiaba en él, señor? Él me lo dijo el Riddley que salió de ese diario dijo, "Dumbledore nunca pareció quererme tanto como lo hicieron los otros profesores." Digamos que no consideré que fuera digno de confianza, dijo Dumbledore. tenía resuelto, como he indicado ya, guardar un ojo cercano sobre él, y así lo hice. No puedo fingir que conseguí mucho de mis observaciones al principio. Me lo ocultó bastante, él sentía seguro, que en la emoción de descubrir su identidad verdadera me había dicho demasiado. Siempre tenía cuidado de no revelarme tanto nunca más, pero no podía retirar lo dicho en su entusiasmo, ni lo que la señora Cole había confiado en mí. Sin embargo, nunca intentó caerme bien como lo hizo con otros muchos colegas, a quienes realmente deleitaba. Mientras avanzaba en el colegio se rodeó de un grupo de dedicados pseudo amigos, lo llamo así, para usar un mejor término, a pesar de que como te he indicado nunca sintió afecto por ninguno de ellos. Este grupo tenía una especie de aura maligna dentro del castillo. Eran un grupo heterogéneo, una mezcla de débiles en busca de protección, de ambiciosos en busca de gloria compartida y la fuerte gravitación en torno a un líder que podía mostrarles formas más refinadas de crueldad. En otras palabras, eran los predecesores de los Mortifagos y es así que algunos de ellos se convirtieron en los primeros Mortifagos luego de abandonar Hogwarts.

Rígidamente controlados por Riddley, nunca fueron detectados haciendo mal alguno, a pesar de que su séptimo año en Hogwarts estuvo marcado por horribles incidentes con los que nunca fueron satisfactoriamente conectados, el más serio de ellos fue, obviamente, la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos, cuyo resultado fue la muerte de una niña. Como bien sabes, Hagrid fue erróneamente acusado por ese crimen. No he sido capaz de encontrar muchas memorias de Riddley en Hogwarts dijo Dumbledore, apoyando su mano sobre el Pensadero. Pocos que lo conocieron están preparados para hablar, el resto está demasiado aterrado. Lo que sé, es de cuando ya había abandonado Hogwarts, luego de mucho esfuerzo minucioso, luego de encontrar a aquellos que podía engañarlos para hablar, luego de buscar en viejos recuerdos y de preguntar a testigos muggles y magos por igual. Aquellos a quienes persuadí para que hablaran me dijeron que Riddley estaba obsesionado con su ascendencia. Esto es entendible, claro está, había crecido en un orfanato y deseaba saber cómo era que había ido a parar ahí. Parece ser que buscó en vano algún rastro de su padre Tom Riddley en los escudos de la sala de trofeos, en las listas de prefectos de los historiales antiguos del colegio, hasta en los libros de la historia de los magos. Finalmente tuvo que aceptar que su padre jamás había puesto un pie en Hogwarts. Creo que fue ahí cuando abandonó su nombre por completo, asumió la identidad de Lord Voldemort y comenzó las investigaciones en la familia de su madre, la mujer que debes recordar, pensó que no podía haber sido una bruja si había sucumbido a la vergonzosa debilidad humana de la muerte, Todo lo que tenía era solo nombre de "Sorvolo", el cual sabía por parte de quienes regían el orfanato había sido el nombre del padre de su madre. Finalmente, luego de una ardua búsqueda, por los libros de las familias mágicas, descubrió la existencia de la línea sobreviviente de Herpo the Foul, lo que le provoco un sentimiento frustrante lo que provocó que se decidió, así como creo un nuevo nombre se creó una nueva familia decidió hacer creer a todos los que lo escuchaban que la decencia de Salazar Slytherin.

En el verano de sus dieciséis años, dejó el orfanato al que regresaba anualmente y partió a encontrar a sus parientes Gaunt. Y ahora Harry, si te paras aquí Dumbledore se levantó, y Harry vio que tenía otra vez una pequeña botella de cristal llena con una brillante y perlada memoria. Fui muy afortunado de recoger esto, dijo, mientras metía la masa resplandeciente dentro del Pensadero. como entenderás una vez que la hayamos visto. ¿Vamos? Harry se acercó a la vasija de piedra y se inclinó obedientemente hasta que su cara se sumergió dentro de la superficie de la memoria, tuvo la sensación familiar de caer a través de la nada y luego aterrizó en un sucio piso de piedra casi en total oscuridad. Le tomó muchos segundos reconocer el lugar, para el momento en que Dumbledore había aterrizado a su lado. La casa de los Gaunt estaba ahora más sucia que cualquier otro lugar que Harry hubiera visto. El cielo raso estaba lleno de telas de arañas, el piso alfombrado en mugre, alimentos descompuestos y descomponiéndose sobre la mesa entre una masa de potes sucios. La única luz provenía de una sola vela situada a los pies de un hombre con el pelo y la barba tan crecidos que Harry no podía ver ni sus ojos ni su boca. Estaba sentado en un sillón junto al fuego y Harry se preguntó por un momento si el hombre no estaría muerto. Pero luego vino un gran golpe en la puerta y el hombre despertó sobresaltado, levantando la varita con su mano derecha y un pequeño cuchillo con la izquierda. La puerta se abrió. Allí en el umbral, sosteniendo una antigua lámpara, estaba un chico a quien Harry reconoció al instante: alto, pálido, de pelo negro y apuesto el adolescente Voldemort. Los ojos de Voldemort se movieron lentamente alrededor de la cueva y encontraron al hombre en el sillón. Por unos pocos segundos se miraron el uno al otro, luego el hombre se levantó, las muchas botellas vacías tintineando al chocar con sus pies y caer al suelo. ¡TÚ! gritó ¡TÚ! Y se acercó ebrio hacia Riddley, varita y cuchillo en mano. Frena. Riddley habló en Pársel. El hombre se deslizó hacia la mesa, mandando algunos de los mohosos recipientes a que dieran contra el piso. Miró sorprendido a Riddley. Hubo un largo silencio en el que se contemplaron el uno al otro. El hombre rompió el silencio. ¿Lo hablas? Sí, lo hablo. dijo Riddley. Se adentró en el cuarto, permitiendo a la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Harry no pudo menos que sentir una especie de admiración rencorosa por aquella falta de miedo que demostraba tener Voldemort. Su cara expresaba simplemente disgusto y quizás descontento. ¿Dónde está Sorvolo? preguntó. Muerto. dijo el otro. Murió hace años. Riddley lo miró hostilmente. ¿Entonces quién eres? Soy Morfin. ¿El hijo de Sorvolo? Por supuesto que lo soy, pero Morfin empujó el pelo fuera de su sucia cara, lo mejor posible para ver a Riddley, y Harry vio que usaba el anillo de piedra negra de Sorvolo en su mano derecha. Pensé que eras aquel muggle, susurró Morfin. Te pareces mucho a aquel muggle. ¿Qué muggle? dijo Riddley cortante. Ese muggle por el que mi hermana sintió tanta atracción, ese muggle que vive en la gran casa yendo por ese camino, dijo Morfin e inesperadamente escupió el suelo entre ellos. Verdaderamente te le pareces. Riddley. Pero él es mucho más viejo ahora, ¿no? Es más Viejo que tú, ahora que lo pienso Morfin se sintió un poco mareado y tuvo que tomar valor, todavía usando la mesa como soporte. Él volvió, agregó estúpidamente. Voldemort acechaba a Morfin mientras analizaba todas sus posibilidades. Luego se movió un poco más cerca y dijo, ¿Riddley volvió? ¡Ah! ¡La dejó y nos entregó la basura de su matrimonio! Dijo Morfin, escupiendo en el suelo de nuevo. Nos robó, inteligentemente, antes de que huyera. ¿Dónde está la joya? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la joya de Slytherin? Voldemort no respondió. Morfin estaba montando en cólera nuevamente, blandió su cuchillo y gritó, Nos deshonró, ella hizo eso, ¡Esa maldita ramera! ¿Y quién eres tú, que vienes y preguntas sobre todo aquello? Está todo terminado, entiendes terminado Miró para todos lados, un poco confundido y Voldemort se adelantó. Mientras lo hacía una oscuridad no natural cayó, extinguiendo la lámpara de Voldemort y la vela de Morfin, extinguiendo todo.

Los dedos de Dumbledore se cerraron firmes alrededor del hombro de Harry y estaban volviendo al presente. La suave luz dorada del despacho de Dumbledore parecía confundir los ojos de Harry luego de tanta oscuridad impenetrable. ¿Eso es todo? dijo Harry rápidamente. ¿Por qué se oscureció, qué pasó? Porque Morfin no pudo recordar nada desde ese punto en adelante dijo Dumbledore, haciendo que Harry volviera a su asiento. Cuando se despertó a la siguiente mañana, totalmente solo. El anillo de Sorvolo había desaparecido. Mientras, en Pequeño Hangleton, una doncella estaba corriendo por la calle principal, gritando que había tres cuerpos que yacían en la sala de estar de la gran casa: Tom Riddley y sus padres. Las autoridades muggles estaban perplejas. Hasta donde sé, todavía no saben cómo murieron los Riddley, el Avada Kedavra usualmente no deja ninguna herida física la excepción está sentada delante de mí, agregó Dumbledore, echando un vistazo a la cicatriz de Harry. El ministerio, en cambio, supo en seguida que había sido un asesinato mágico. También sabían que un convicto odia muggles, vivía cruzando el valle desde la casa Riddley, un odia muggles que había sido encarcelado antes por atacar a una de las personas asesinadas.

Así que el ministerio llamó a Morfin. No necesitaron preguntarle, ni usar Veritaserum, ni Legeremancia. Admitió el asesinato en el lugar, dando detalles que solo el asesino podría saber. Estaba orgulloso, dijo, de haber matado a los muggles, había estado esperando esa oportunidad por todos esos años. Entregó su varita, que probó enseguida haber matado a los Riddley. Y se dejó llevar a Azkaban sin dar pelea. Todo lo que lo perturbaba era el hecho de que el anillo de su padre hubiera desaparecido. "Me matará por haberlo perdido," les decía a sus captores una y otra vez "me matará por perder su anillo." Y eso, aparentemente, fue todo lo que dijo. Vivió el resto de su vida en Azkaban, lamentando la pérdida de la última pertenencia de Sorvolo y está enterrado al lado de la prisión, junto con las otras pobres almas que han muerto entre sus paredes. ¿Entonces Voldemort robó la varita de Morfin y la usó? dijo Harry sentándose. Exacto, dijo Dumbledore. No tenemos memorias que nos muestren esto, pero creo que podemos estar seguros sobre lo que pasó. Voldemort aturdió a su tío, tomó su varita y procedió a ir a "la gran casa siguiendo ese camino." Ahí mató al hombre muggle que había abandonado a su madre bruja y para mejorar el trabajo, a sus abuelos muggles, consiguiendo con esto acabar con lo último de la vergonzosa línea Riddley y vengarse del padre que nunca lo quiso. Luego retornó a la caverna Gaunt, realizó un pequeño encantamiento para implantar una memoria falsa en su tío, dejó la varita de Morfin junto a su inconsciente propietario, robó el antiguo anillo que usaba el mismo, y partió. ¿Y Morfin nunca se dio cuenta que él no lo había hecho? Nunca, Dijo Dumbledore. Dio, como digo, una completa y arrogante confesión. ¡Pero tuvo la memoria real dentro suyo todo el tiempo! Sí, pero tomó un gran esfuerzo de legeremancia poder sacarla, dijo Dumbledore, ¿Y por qué alguien iba a querer adentrarse dentro de la mente de Morfin cuando ya había confesado sus crímenes? A pesar de esto, fui capaz de visitarlo en las últimas semanas de su vida, tiempo en el cual estaba tratando de descubrir tanto como podía sobre el pasado de Voldemort. Extraje esta memoria con dificultad. Cuando vi lo que contenía, traté de utilizarla para que Morfin pudiera salir de Azkaban. Antes de que el ministerio tomara una decisión Morfin había muerto. ¿Pero cómo fue que el ministerio no se dio cuenta que Voldemort había hecho todo eso a Morfin? Preguntó Harry enojado, Era menor en ese momento ¿no lo era? ¡Pensé que podían detectar magia de menores! Estás en lo correcto detectan la magia, pero no al perpetrador: recordarás que fuiste culpado por el ministerio por el Encantamiento levitador que fue de hecho realizado por Dobby, gruñó Harry, esa injusticia todavía lo enojaba. ¿Entonces si eres menor de edad y haces magia dentro de una casa de un mago o una bruja mayor, el ministerio no lo sabrá? Ciertamente serán incapaces de decir quien realizó el hechizo, dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo apenas ante la gran indignación de la cara de Harry.

Dejan a los padres magos y brujas el conseguir la obediencia a la prohibición cuando los jóvenes se hallan dentro de sus casas. Bueno, eso es basura, espetó Harry. ¡Mire lo que pasó aquí, mire lo que le pasó a Morfin! Concuerdo, dijo Dumbledore. A pesar de todo lo que Morfin fuera, no merecía morir como murió, condenado por asesinatos que no cometió.

Pero se hace tarde y quiero que veas esta otra memoria antes de que salgamos. Dumbledore tomo de un bolsillo interior otra botellita de cristal y Harry calló al instante, recordando que Dumbledore había dicho que era la más importante de las que había recolectado. Harry se dio cuenta que su contenido era difícil de vaciar en el Pensadero, como si hubieran sido congelados levemente ¿Se vencían las memorias? son permanente, No tomará mucho, dijo Dumbledore, una vez que hubo vaciado el recipiente. Estaremos de vuelta antes de que lo sepas. Una vez más dentro del Pensadero, luego y Harry se hundió de nuevo tras la superficie plateada, cayendo esta vez justo enfrente de un hombre al que reconoció al instante. Era un mucho más joven Horace Slughorn. Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo calvo que encontró desconcertante verlo con un espeso cabello color paja brillante, se veía como si hubiera tenido la cabeza decorada, a pesar de que ya había un agujero en la corona del tamaño de un galeón. Su bigote, menos masivo que lo que era ahora, tenía un color jengibre. No era tan rollizo como el actual Slughorn que Harry conocía, a pesar de que los botones dorados en su bastante inflado abrigo estaban cediendo. Sus pequeños pies descansaban sobre un almohadón de terciopelo y él estaba sentado en un confortable sillón, con una mano agarrando un pequeño vaso de vino y la otra hurgando en una pequeña caja de ananás cristalizadas. Harry miró alrededor mientras Dumbledore aparecía a su lado y vio que estaban en la oficina de Slughorn. Media docena de jóvenes estaban sentados alrededor de Slughorn, todos en asientos más bajos y duros que el suyo y todos en su media adolescencia. Harry reconoció a Voldemort al instante. Su cara era la más definida y estaba más relajado que el resto de los muchachos. Su mano derecha estaba despreocupada sobre el brazo de su silla, con un estremecimiento, Harry vio que estaba usando el anillo dorado y negro de Sorvolo, ya había asesinado a su padre.

Señor, ¿Es verdad que el profesor Merrythought se retirará? preguntó, si lo supiera no te lo podría decir Tom, dijo Slughorn, sacudiendo un reprobaste dedo cubierto de azúcar hacia Riddley, a pesar de que el efecto se corrompía apenas por el brillo. Debo decir, me gustaría saber de dónde sacas tu información, chico, estás mejor informado que la mitad del cuerpo docente. Riddley sonrió, los otros muchachos rieron y le dirigieron miradas admiradoras. Con tu extraña habilidad de saber cosas que no debes y tu cuidadosa adulación a las personas que importan (gracias por la piña, es evidente que estás en lo correcto, es mi favorita). Mientras muchos de los chicos sonreían, algo muy extraño pasó. La sala entera se llenó con una espesa niebla blanca, por la que Harry no veía nada más que la cara de Dumbledore, que se hallaba tras él. La voz de Slughorn se escuchó a través de la niebla, inusualmente fuerte, Vas por mal sendero, muchacho, toma en cuenta mis palabras. La niebla se aclaró tan rápido como había aparecido y nadie hizo alusión de ella, y nadie miró como si algo inusual hubiera pasado. Confuso, Harry miró el reloj dorado que tenía el profesor Slughorn sobre el escritorio y que ahora daba las once de la noche. ¿Ya es esta hora? dijo Slughorn. Deberían irse chicos, o estaremos todos en problemas. Lestrange, quiero tu ensayo para mañana o tendrás una detención. Lo mismo para ti, Avery. Slughorn se paró del sillón y llevó su vaso vacío al escritorio mientras los chicos salían. Voldemort, a pesar de esto, se quedó. Harry podía decir que se había retrasado a propósito, esperando ser el último en el salón con Slughorn. Tom, dijo Slughorn, girando y hallándolo todavía presente. No quieres ser encontrado fuera de las camas a deshoras, como eres prefecto Señor, quería preguntarle algo Pregunta entonces, mi chico, pregunta Señor, ¿Me preguntaba que sabe sobre Horrocrux? Y pasó todo de Nuevo: la densa niebla llenó el salón y Harry no vio a Slughorn o a Voldemort, solo a Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente a su lado. La voz de Slughorn retumbaba de nuevo, justo como lo había hecho antes. ¡No sé nada sobre Horrocrux y no te diría si supiera! ¡Ahora vete de aquí pronto y no me dejes encontrarte mencionando eso de nuevo! Bueno, eso es todo, dijo Dumbledore plácidamente al lado de Harry. Hora de irse. Y los pies de Harry dejaron el suelo para caer, segundos después, sobre la alfombra enfrente del escritorio de Dumbledore. ¿Eso es todo lo que hay? dijo Harry sin comprender.

Dumbledore había dicho que esa era la memoria más importante de todas, pero él no veía lo significativo de ella. Había que admitir que la niebla y que el hecho de que nadie la notara, era raro, pero aparte de eso, nada más parecía haber pasado que Voldemort hubiera hecho una pregunta y no hubiera obtenido una respuesta. Como te habrás dado cuenta, dijo Dumbledore, sentándose detrás de su escritorio, esa memoria ha sido obstruida. ¿Obstruida? repitió Harry, también sentándose. Ciertamente, dijo Dumbledore. El profesor Slughorn ha interferido en sus propias memorias. ¿Pero por qué haría algo así? Porque, creo, está avergonzado de lo que recuerda, dijo Dumbledore. Ha tratado de trabajar la memoria para verse en un mejor ángulo, eliminando aquellas partes que no desea que vea. Está, como te habrás dado cuenta, hecho muy crudamente, y eso es bueno, porque muestra que la verdadera memoria está allí a pesar de las alteraciones. Y es así que por primera vez te daré deberes, Harry. Será tu trabajo persuadir al profesor Slughorn a que te divulgue la memoria verdadera, que será indudablemente la más crucial información de todas. Harry lo miró atónito. Pero seguramente señor, dijo, manteniendo su voz los más respetuosa posible no me necesita podría usar legeremancia o Veritaserum El profesor Slughorn es un mago extremadamente hábil que esperará ambas cosas, dijo Dumbledore. Está mucho más entrenado en oclumancia que el pobre Morfin Gaunt y yo estaría atónito si el profesor no tuviera un antídoto de Veritaserum con él desde que lo forcé a que me diera esta alteración de memoria. No, creo que sería estúpido tratar de sacar por la fuerza la verdad del profesor Slughorn, y tal vez haga más daño que bien, no deseo que abandone Hogwarts. A pesar de esto, tiene sus debilidades como todos nosotros, y creo que tú eres la persona que será capaz de penetrar en sus defensas. Es muy importante que tengamos esa memoria verdadera, Harry qué tan importante, eso ya lo veremos una vez que veamos la verdad. Así que, Buena suerte y buenas noches.

Un poco atontado por la despedida abrupta, Harry se paró en sus pies rápidamente. Buenas noches señor, y se desvanecía del estudio detrás suyo, escuchó claramente a Phineas Nigellus decir, No veo porqué el chico podrá hacerlo mejor que tú, Dumbledore. Cuando me la traiga poder ver que fue una decisión Phineas replicó Dumbledore y Fawkes dio otro grave silbido.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

 **COMO OBTENER UN SECRETO**

Al llegar a la sala común lo esperaban Monique, Padma, Ginny, Gabrielle, Luna, Neville, Hermione y Ron solamente, por lo que solo les dio unos detalles y decidieron platicarlo y cada uno le daría su opinión y el que tuviese una recomendación al día siguiente, subiendo todos a sus dormitorios, cuando Harry cerraba las cortinas del dosel escucho a Monique que le decía ¿amor tiene sueño? o me puedes ampliar la información ya que me quede preocupada, te contare que mi abuelo una vez que estaba platicando con mi Tío Albus y yo tendría como casi tres años y mi mamá le pidió que me cuidara y me pusieron en el corral, los dos pensaron que yo no entendía todavía lo que hablaban ya que se supone que a esa edad la mayoría de los niños no entienden pero yo ya lo hacía un año atrás y los escuche que se referían a lo que nos contaste hace un momento de los Horrocrux y cuando me hice tu novia mi mamá y mi tía Ariadna me contaron que cuando ella te conoció en tu infancia Tom te había incrustado parte de su alma y que te había convertido en uno, que nuestro padrino te la quito, así es Amor eso es cierto a mi mis abuelos me lo contaron y los tutores me lo confirmaron y después Hermione y yo conseguimos encontrar en los libros que ya has visto en mi baúl encontramos uno que te dice que son y para que le sirven y el daño que le hacen al que los realiza, Amor prométeme que tu jamás harías uno siquiera, claro reina jamás lo haría y nunca lo he pensado, pero dime en esa platica que oíste recuerdas si dijeron cuantos se podrían hacer y quien sabia no Harry no dijeron cuántos podrían ser pero en aquel entonces dieron un nombre pero sonaba muy raro y no lo recuerdo pero ahora que nos contaste recordé que es Slughorn del que hablaban.

Los nueve amigos desde muy temprano se empezaron a juntar por lo que cuando llegaron al desayuno todos sabían hasta los recuerdos de Monique por lo que todas las muchachas y Neville le dijeron a Harry que debería poner una junta para la tarde noche ya que de acuerdo con su plática este asunto tenía muchas aristas por lo que requería un profundo análisis adicionalmente de que hay comenzar por el análisis de la tarea, solo Ron tuvo una respuesta diciéndole que para él no tendría problemas en conseguir el recuero correcto ya que el profesor te adora, moviendo el tenedor lleno de huevo frito ¿No te niega nada?, No a su pequeño príncipe de Pociones. Sólo quédate esta tarde después de su clase y pregúntale. Hermione, sin embargo, tenía una opinión más negativa: Realmente El profesor Horace Slughorn debe estar decidido a esconder lo que sucedió si Dumbledore no se lo pudo sacar, ¿deberás Ron tú crees que se lo va a decir porque es Harry? Dijo Hermione con voz grave, pero como era unánime la decisión de hablarlo en la noche, se acordó que se reunirían después de la última clase, a las cinco y treinta de la tarde fueron llegando cada uno de los nueve a la sala de menesteres que se había convertido en la oficina oficial de la legión del Fenix cuando llegaron las gemelas Parvati encontraron a Ron y Neville ya instalados por lo que los saludaron y Ron este las recibió con que caso tenía la reunión que si nadie se podía dar cuenta que Harry siendo el consentido con gusto el profesor le dría la información, cuando entraban Monique, Luna y Hermione.

La primera se encaró con Ron y le dijo mira amigo me habían comentado que tú siempre te aferras a las soluciones más fáciles que vienen a tu mente y que no analistas todos los ángulos pero hagamos un ejercicio y quiero que medites bien antes de emitir una respuesta tienes idea desde cuando la Orden del Fenix incluido mi tío tiene conocimiento que Tom había hecho los Horrocrux, pero primero dime tu en palabras que es un Horrocrux; nunca les he oído mencionar hasta que Harry nos contó, bien pues si no sabes a profundidad el tema parece que no pusiste atención yo los conozco y se de ellos desde la infancia y no los comprendo en su totalidad, Luna ha visto en sus predicciones lo que resultan y Hermione en la biblioteca de Harry a leído todo el que se puede conseguir ahí y lo que estuvimos platicando ninguna de las tres hemos podido llegar a una conclusión de cuantos pueden efectuarse ahora bien si analizásemos las cosas que nos platicó Harry menciono Hermione si el propio Profesor bloqueo sus memorias para darle datos falsos a Dumbledore y a sabiendas de que este tiene los conocimientos que tiene y el poder mismo que este representa tú crees honestamente que solo así como así le soltara la información a Harry, nosotras te aseguramos que si este sigue tu consejo se enemistara con el profesor, pero dejemos que él decida y nosotros los integrantes de su equipo limitémonos a sugerir y esperar que de lo que le digamos le sirva para lograr la tarea encomendada, cuando estuvieron ya todos reunidos Harry les pregunto y Ron de inmediato montado en su idea le respondio yo ya te di mi opinión y sé que los demás no están de acuerdo pero tú sabrás, las Gemelas, Monique, Hermione, Luna, Daphne y Neville le dijeron que no estaban de acuerdo con Ron y que actuara con prudencia para lograrlo y que estaban seguras que si seguía el consejo de Ron ellos estaban seguras que eso le traería enemistad con el profesor y solo Margaret le dijo mira Harry yo solo te digo que si te fallan las dos, recurre a algo que siempre te ha caracterizado tu suerte.

Harry les comento miren creo que lo más prudente es que pruebe las dos opciones que me dan ustedes ya que yo honestamente me encontraba totalmente sin ideas. Los "Horrocrux". Son Magia Oscura muy avanzada, de lo contrario, ¿por qué querría Voldemort saber de ellos? Creo que será difícil conseguir esa información, Harry, piensa en una estrategia le recordó Gabrielle Ron me aconsejó que me quedara regazado después de clase esta tarde, pero eso es lo que hizo Tom, pero si lo piensan si el Director no pudo siendo su amigo prácticamente desde el principio y le entrego un pensamiento alterado por el mismo no creo que con preguntarle me dé la verdad. Las clases de Pociones eran especialmente esos días, ya que Harry, Draco y Hermione debían estar en sus cubículos. Ese día, Slughorn pidió silencio a la clase. ¡Ordénense, ordénense, por favor! Rápido, que debemos hacer mucho trabajo hoy. Tercera Ley de Golpalott ¿alguien me podría decir lo que es? Señorita Granger, ¡por supuesto! Hermione recitó tan rápido como pudo: esta establece que los antídotos para una poción venenosa serán iguales a la suma de los antídotos de cada compuesto por separado. ¡Exactamente! dijo Slughorn sonriendo ¡Diez puntos para Fenix! Ahora, si aceptamos la Tercera Ley de Golpalott Harry sabia y creía en la 3º Ley, lo que significa que, si hemos identificado correctamente los ingredientes de la poción de Scarpin Revellaspell, nuestro objetivo principal no es tan simple como averiguar los antídotos de los ingredientes de la poción, sino averiguar qué ingrediente podemos agregar en el proceso de preparación para transformar los diversos ingredientes. y entonces dijo Slughorn quiero que cada uno venga y tome uno de los frascos de mi escritorio.

Deben crear un antídoto y poner un poco en el frasco antes del final de la clase. Pasen por la poción y ¡Buena suerte, y no olviden sus lentes protectores! Hermione había dejado su puesto y ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia el escritorio del profesor cuando el resto de la clase se dio cuenta de que debían hacer lo mismo, y cuando Harry, Ron y Draco regresaron a sus puestos, Hermione ya se encontraba en su cubículo y había vertido el contenido de su frasco en el caldero y estaba encendiendo un fuego debajo del caldero. Los dos Draco se apresuraron a entrar en los suyos y en menos de media hora Harry ya tenía su antídoto y se desvaneció a sus clases especiales avisándole solo a Hermione esta de hecho estaba moviendo su varita entusiastamente encima del caldero. Desafortunadamente, ellos no podían copiarle el hechizo que estaba haciendo porque había mejorado tanto en los Encantamientos no verbales que no necesitaba decir el hechizo en voz alta. Ernie MacMillan, en cambio, estaba murmurando "Specialis revelio" sobre su caldero, lo que sonaba impresionante, por lo que Ron se precipito a imitarlo.

La expresión de Hermione. Ahora estaba decantando misteriosamente cada ingrediente por separado, a diferentes frascos de cristal. Para evitar ver esta escena irritante, más que para alguna otra cosa, Harry se giró hacia el libro del de sus Ancestros y volteó las páginas. Y allí estaba, garabateado justo frente a una lista de antídotos. "Solo es necesario introducir un bezoar en la garganta." Harry miró estas palabras un momento. ¿ya había oído hablar antes del bezoar? ¿los había mencionado Snape en su primera clase de Pociones? "Piedra extraída del estómago de una cabra, que los protegerá de la mayoría de los venenos" No era una solución para el problema de Golpalott, pero este era un momento para tomar medidas desesperadas. Se apresuró hacia el armario de pociones y revolvió su interior, haciendo a un lado cuernos de unicornio y algas marinas secas, hasta que encontró muy al fondo, una cajita de cartas en la cual había sido garabateada la palabra "Bezoar" Abrió la caja justo cuando Slughorn anunció: ¡Les quedan dos minutos! Dentro de la caja había media docena de unos trozos de piedra cafés arrugados que parecían más a riñones disecados que a verdaderas piedras.

Harry tomó uno, puso la caja de vuelta en el armario y se apresuró a volver junto a su caldero. ¡Se acabó el tiempo! Dijo cordialmente Slughorn Bien, vamos a ver cómo lo han hecho. Blaise ¿qué tienes para mí? Lentamente, Slughorn se paseó por la sala, examinando los variados antídotos. Nadie había finalizado la tarea, aunque Hermione estaba intentando llenar con algunos ingredientes más su botella antes de que Slughorn la alcanzara. Ron se había dado completamente por vencido y estaba meramente intentando evitar respirar por los humos putrefactos que emanaba su caldero. Harry estaba parando esperando, con el bezoar agarrado ligeramente en su mano sudorosa. Slughorn finalmente alcanzó su mesa. Primero olfateó la poción de Monique diciendo bien le falto solo un paso y luego la de Ron con una mueca en la cara. No se detuvo en el caldero de Ron, sino que retrocedió rápidamente, haciendo un gesto de su varita vacío el caldero de Ron. Y tú, Harry dijo luego. ¿Qué tienes para mostrarme? Harry le mostró el contenido de su mano, con el bezoar en la palma. Slughorn lo observó por unos segundos. Harry se preguntó por un momento si él se enojaría. Luego echó la cabeza y estalló en carcajadas. Tienes el talento, chico lo alentó, tomando el bezoar y sujetándolo en alto para que la clase lo pudiese ver. Te pareces a tu madre bueno, no te puedo culpar un bezoar definitivamente actuaría como antídoto en éstas pociones. Hermione, quien tenía la cara sudada y hollín en su nariz, estaba lívida. Su antídoto a medio terminar, que constaba de 52 ingredientes incluyendo un trozo de su cabello, su poción burbujeando lentamente detrás de Slughorn, quien al verla solo la felicito y le explico cómo embotellarla.

Y cuando paso a Harry este simplemente estiro su mano y en ella estaba un bezoar, pero chico esto parece que ya me había pasado ya recuerdo tenías que ser tú el que lo hiciese ya que tu madre me hizo lo mismo, Harry. La única persona en la Sala que lucía más intrigada que Hermione era Malfoy, quien, se había derramado encima algo que parecía a vómito de gato. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese expresar su molestia porque Harry era el primero de la clase sin hacer trabajo alguno, sonó la campana. Tiempo de recoger las cosas dijo Slughorn y diez puntos para Fenix por la originalidad y cinco puntos para las Señoritas Monique y Hermione por el buen trabajo que solo les falta que terminen de envasar.

Harry no interrogo a Slughorn, y el Profesor continuo con su trato afectivo con él, Harry esperó por la invitación a una de sus fiestas nocturnas, determinado a aceptar esta vez, incluso si tenía que prorrogar la práctica de Quidditch. Desafortunadamente, la invitación tardaría en llegar. Harry preguntó a Hermione y Ginny si ellas habían recibido, y hasta donde sabían ni ellas ni los demás habían recibido invitación alguna. Mientras tanto, la Biblioteca de Hogwarts le había fallado por primera vez a Hermione desde que ella recordaba. Estaba tan conmocionada, que incluso olvidó que estaba molesta con Harry por el truco del bezoar. No he hallado una sola explicación sobre los Horrocrux le dijo ¡Ni siquiera una! Fui incluso a la Sección Prohibida y busqué en los libros más horribles, pero todos dicen cómo mezclar las más espantosas pociones, ¡Y nada!, escucha: "Sobre el "Horrocrux", la más malvada de las invenciones mágicas, eso lo leímos en la biblioteca de mi baúl recuerdas, dejó escapar un triste lamento.

La nieve se derretía alrededor de la escuela mientras estaba por la mitad de enero, amaneciendo una mañana humedad fría y sombría. Unas nubes grises purpúreas se encontraban a baja altura sobre el Castillo y una lluvia fría hacía que el césped estuviera lodoso y resbaladizo el grupo de los nueve bajaron temprano para desayunar. Para la mitad de los alimentos por la ventana más alta del comedor empezaron a precipitarse cerca de 1260 aves en su mayoría lechuzas, aunque había otras variedades las cuales por ser la mitad del mes de enero todos recibían cartas de familiares o amigos, las gemelas Pattil recibieron lechuza de su casa y un ave de fuego de su bisabuelo avisándole que ya en la zona de la india tenia reclutados para las dos órdenes dándoles una lista de los integrantes por su parte Harry vio que Hedwig que se acercaba, le hizo espacio para su arribo, esta aterrizo sobre la mesa y estiro su pata la cual tenía un sobre grande y de inmediato reconoció la letra de su primo Dudley, de inmediato se alarmo por el tamaño del paquete ya que su primo jamás le escribiría tanto y a quien siempre le mandaba cartas era a Margaret por lo que la llamo mentalmente esta se acercó y se sentó entre Harry y Hermione, este abrió el sobre y puso la carta a la vista y efectivamente la misiva si era de su primo en la cual le decía que participaría en el concurso final de Inglaterra sobre ciencias electrónicas y robótica que el con dos compañeras representarían a Londres y que lo invitaba a él y su grupo para que asistieran a la final que se efectuaría en la Universito of Greenwich que les anexaba 25 pases y que solo le pedía que Margaret lo acompañaba que se llevaría a cabo el viernes 31 y sábado 1 y le anexaba un folleto y le recordaba que fueran con ropa como la que habían comprado juntos.

Ya que Harry conforme leía les trasmitía al resto del grupo Fenix la invitación de su primo y los Gemelos le indicaron que, si se recordaba que el para cerrar el plan del año el había indicado el uso de artículos muggle a su vez que nuestro Padre siempre ha dicho que las cosas que ellos hacen son útiles, vamos sería interesante, Margaret le indico tendríamos que pedir permiso, por lo que Monique les cuestiono oye amor y ya hablaste con Luna sobre su sueño de anoche, esta respondio no he tenido tiempo de contarle, tanto Harry como Hermione vieron a luna y le interrogaron que de que se trataba por lo que ella respondio es importante pero creo deberían estar también el director y el resto de tus tutores, pero adicionalmente pienso que deben de convocar a los papas de Ginny y a Bill y Fleur Delacour, correcto Luna deja me conecto con ellos y de inmediato tomo la mano de Monique y se contactó con sus tutores, los padres de Ron y Bill y Fleur pidiéndoles una junta urgente y Albus escucho pacientemente hasta que Harry termino, se dirigió a los profesores Filius Flitwick y Horace Slughorn y les indico que avisaran en sus clases de esa mañana que el grupo ausente estaba siendo sometido a una investigación por trasgredir una regla y los justificaran y de inmediato le contesto a Harry que los esperaban en la sala de menesteres en 10 minutos.

Aberforth respondio yo paso por el matrimonio Weasley tengo trabajo fiscal atrasado, pero tu Albus debes comunicarte con ellos para prevenir y asistan; Hermione le pregunto a Harry que si incluiría en la junta a Draco y este le respondio que no que el debería de seguir de incognito por lo tanto vamos Harry, Monique, Luna, Ginny, Gabrielle y Ron, se trasladaron al salón de menesteres donde de inmediato a su arribo esta los recibió ya preparada con una gran mesa oval con un podio al lado derecho de la misma Hermione de inmediato se dio cuenta que la propia sala había puesto un mufiato total y fueron arribando tanto el equipo de Harry como los tutores del mismo, los últimos en su llegada fueron Bill y Fleur quienes de inmediato se dirigieron a Ariadna para cuestionarla cual era el motivo de esta reunión inesperada y esta les respondio ustedes escucharon la plática de Harry con todos nosotros, Claro, bien esa es la razón, en ese instante Albus pidió que todos tomaran asiento preguntándole a Harry que como deseaba empezar, por lo que este les dio la bienvenida comentándoles que debería de ser Luna quien debería de contar su predicción.

Por lo que Luna se puso de pie y se dirigió al podio y comenzó miren amigos anoche cerca de la media noche me encontraba tranquila y de repente vi la Madriguera y a un lado sobre el camino pegado a tu casa Bill vi una gran carpa blanca con dorado con mesas para 10 personas y en cada una un adorno en el centro de unos bosquesitos con Adas, Ondinas, Silfides, Ninfas y Driadas, Bill se levantó diciendo perdón Luna como es que sabes eso que solo yo lo sabía, Albus le interrumpió diciendo recuerda Bill que ella está narrando algo que es una profecía continua Luna por favor, esta les dijo bien cuando ya todos los invitados estaban e iba a empezar la ceremonia vi bajar por la colina a unos 30 gigantes y como 50 hombres lobo los primeros trataran de romper las alas de protección y los lobos se pusieron a observar a todos los niños que estaban en la fiesta y todo se volvía una masacre por eso avise a Harry, todos se observan y Harry se paró y les pregunto a Bill y Fleur para que dia tienen ya la fecha, Fleur respondio se nos dio el departamento de matrimonios del ministerio la posibilidad de los días que ya te habíamos comentado 30 o 31 de julio y escogimos el 31, Harry de inmediato le pregunto a ambos les molestaría cambiar el Lugar de la fiesta y esto sin que la prensa se avisada y solo se avise a sus invitados en forma muy confidencial de este cambio y hagámoslo en los jardines de la Mansión Potter y por algo que me mando mi primo creo que ya en Julio empezaremos a darle una lección a Tom de que no le será fácil su juego.

Permítanme explicarme miren Harry saco de su bolsillo el folleto que le envió si primo Dursley y una vez que todos lo revisaron este retomo la palabra diciendo como recordaran lo del maniquí del plan principal la tomé de una película que fui a ver con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin y si nos permite Director ir y tengo 25 invitaciones nosotros seriamos 13 de mi equipo más los que Usted designe, y si pudiese darle una sugerencia le propongo si autoriza a los dos hermanos de Ron y Ginny con Fleur, pero serian de suma utilidad que pudiesen ir dos de mi tutores Severus y Aberforth piénselo; Ariadna de inmediato dijo es mi opinión que vayan y si no te molesta yo quisiera ir Harry.

Madre para este grupo sería un honor y Director esto es para recabar ideas y ver cómo adaptarlas y esto provocaría un trabajo de planeación como el que ya tuvimos en las vacaciones pero mi equipo está dispuesto a trabajar al máximo todo el resto del semestre, bien respondio Albus miren todos como dice Arthur Weasley si la comunicación entre Nosotros y los No Magos otra cosa seria recuerdan como se entienden en México así que avísale a tu primo que si iras y que si usaras todos los cupos pero debemos planear como justificar la salida de varios de nosotros, así que suspendamos esta reunión y nos juntaremos a las 21 horas en este mismo lugar todos los presentes mientras tanto piensen como podamos hacerlo. Bien dijeron todos, solo Harry les dijo requiero las tallas de los que vayamos a ir para encargar juegos de ropa y pasar desapercibidos recuerden que es un concurso donde estarán Muggles y por lo que me dijo mi primo habrá más de 2500 estudiantes así es que mándeme un pensamiento y yo se lo pediré a mi Tía que nos las compre y nos vemos en la noche.

En el primer receso que tuvieron libre el grupo de Fenix, Harry los llamo y todos pasaron al salón de historia y les pidió que vigilaran y tomando las manos de su prometida y reuniéndose las dos magias se comunicaron con sus ancestros y les platicaron la predicción de Luna con el objeto de ver si su Abuela tenía más información y esta les respondio que ella había visto ese dia pero que requería que Harry le explicara por qué en su visión había dos bodas iguales en lugares diferentes y que Smrgol y Gorbash le habían dicho que para su cumpleaños él tendría que usar sus enseñanzas o que tendría varios de ellos que intervenir en la primera batalla contra el primer intento de Tom de dar a conocer su poder, pero que se había despertado asustada por lo soñado por ella con la intervención de los dragones de su época que eso jamás le había sucedido, por lo que al platicarlo con su padre y tíos, Carolinus de inmediato los llamo y fue Smorgol quien le confirmo que si Harry tenía que usar ese conocimiento seria porque en su época tendría que lidiar con Gigantes y hombres lobo principalmente que recordara lo enseñado por ellos y que el reivindicaría con eso a su raza, por el momento era la información que tenían que ella se sentía incomoda y eso era señal de que caería en trance de nuevo que en cuanto supieran algo Lili los llamaría a cualquiera de los dos.

Para las veintiún horas en la sala de menesteres se encontraban de nuevo reunidos el mismo grupo que en la mañana por lo que Albus les pregunto si alguno de los presentes tenía alguna idea para la asistencia a la invitación de Dursley, siendo Fleur quien se puso en pie y les dijo por lo que nos explicaron y lo que leímos en el folleto sé que en el Mundo de Los No magos hay varios tipos de competencias ya fueran deportivas o de cultura que ella recordaba haber asistido en un viaje con su Abuela a Estados unidos de Norteamérica a un concurso de jóvenes donde les decían una palabra y estos tenían que deletrearla correctamente eliminando a quienes cometían alguna falta y termino con la eliminación de todos menos uno que jamás se equivocó y que en otro viaje su Abuelo la había llevado a unos juegos que los no Magos llamaban Olimpiadas y estas eran deportivas que ella sugería que se efectuase un concurso similar y que se invitase a las escuelas que el Director creyese conveniente; Todos guardaron silencio y fue la Profesora Mcgonagall quien primero reacciono y tomando la palabra les comento si lo ven desde este punto de vista creo que nos daría el tiempo perfecto para que el grupo que va asistir con el primo de Harry no sea notado, permítanme explicarme.

Yo también he asistido algunas veces a ese tipo de competencias y nosotros podríamos solicitarles a los colegios amigos: Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Escuela de las Brujas de Salem, El colegio de Magia y hechicería de María Sabina. Por nombrar algunas que nos enviaran 5 representantes por grado en las siguientes materias Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Pociones, Herbologia y Runas Antiguas, y estas competencia a la que podríamos llamarlas Torneo Internacional de Ciencias Mágicas, donde cada alumno presentara un Elemento mágico conforme a la materia, trabajo que el jurado compuesto por los titulares de dichas materias y estas los sorprenda ya sea por la dificultad por el grado del contendiente o por no haberlo visto hacer en alguien de esa edad y este se llevaría a cabo en la escuela que será sorteada al azar por los directores de las escuelas; Pero a partir de mañana los grupos tendrán que trabajar en sus proyectos y no se permitirá la intervención de ningún adulto en la elaboración de cada proyecto y aquí podemos imprimir la convocatoria esta noche y mandarla a cada escuela con las aves Fenix solicitando que se conteste mañana hasta las doce de la noche la lista de sus participantes y la presentación de los trabajos deberá ser el viernes y sábado próximo, con lo cual el grupo que vaya asistir a lo hablado pueda aislarse por competo, tomando en cuenta que algunos de ellos deberán formar parte de los grupos concursantes.

Todos asintieron y Filius Flitwick convoco pergamino y plumas y las repartió entre los de mejor caligrafía mientras Minerva Mcgonagall por medio de un hechizo redactaba en el aire con letras verdes la invitación a el primer torneo internacional de ciencias mágicas y Albus Dumbledore las firmaría y él fue dictando los nombres de las escuelas participantes: Escuela de las Brujas de Salem, Directora Artemisa Rudkin, Mahoutokoro magia y hechicería Directora Ayano Tsukimi, Castelobruxo de Brasil Director Fabiano Jacob, Magia y brujería Uagadou Africa Director Louis Dreyfus, Academia Mágica Beauxbatons Directora Olympe Maxime, Durmstrang Directora Lisbeth Nypan, Magia y hechicería de María Sabina Director Arnoldo García Menchaca y nosotros y creo que con estas escuelas podríamos empezar y El con Harry convocaron a sus aves Fenix entregando le a cada una las invitaciones para su reparto, Bueno Minerva mientras ustedes preparan la lista de los participantes de aquí yo los dejare un momento para comunicarme personalmente con Rufus Scrimgeour y con la Confederación Internacional de Magos con su permiso; Minerva les dijo vallamos en orden, primero Transformaciones sugieran se fueron dando nombres y terminando con los que integraron el grupo de cinco serian Harry, Luna, Hermione, Monique y Ron diciéndoles Gabrielle les dijo se acuerdan de la casa de muñecas que me platicaron pues con algo parecido no creo que les ganen, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Daphne Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Colin Crivey, Daphne de inmediato le menciono a Ginny recuerda amiga debemos de convencer a los tres de que nuestro torbellino es la mejor opción; Encantamientos, Luna, Padma, Alicia Spinnet, Dugal Mcphail, Monique por Pociones, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Parvati para Herbologia Neville, Tamsin Applebee, Kevin Entwhistle, Cassius Warrington, Drite Garrett y Runas Antiguas, Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, el profesor Black menciono dada la hora vallamos a dormir y mañana a la misma hora los prefectos de las casas deberán presentar sus listas de participantes por grado académico sin que esto implique que los miembros de cursos de menor nivel formen equipo con los de mayor grado escolar solo a la inversa no se permitirá.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en contacto con su tía y su primo quienes se encontraban en la cocina tomando su desayuno y Dursley le explicaba a su Padre en qué consistiría el proyecto que presentaría en el concurso le decía mira es la creación de unos robots con forma humana real voy a presentar a una pareja de cada raza que hay en el mundo son doce pares que interactuaran entre ellos y para tu información padre la idea la tome de asistir a las fiestas de Harry y no te atrevas a decir algo encontrar de él o te juro que dejare de hablarte y a tu hermana le hare la vida imposible y recuerda que ya no soy un niño, Vernon se disponía a rebatir a su hijo cuando Petunia entro en la sala de estar diciendo guarda silencio Dursley ven siéntate en este sillón y dame la mano, Harry nos está llamando ambos se tomaron de las manos y de inmediato ambos escucharon la confirmación de Harry con el uso de los 25 boletos y le pidió a su tía que tomaran nota, está de inmediato le indico a Vernon pero Dursley le grito a su padre paséame mi Laptop será más rápido al cabo de 30 minutos terminaron la lista y oyeron a Harry decir ahora tía tendrán que ir al callejón Diagon al Banco Gringott donde te darán una tarjeta como la que tiene mi tío del mismo banco de Ustedes con ella podrás pagar la ropa para los 25 pero tía la ropa que escojas debe ser a tu gusto y criterio no la piensas en función de lo que nosotros somos o los has visto como se visten ellos ya que ninguno de nosotros tenemos ideas de cómo vestirnos así que queda a tu criterio y cómprense Ustedes ropa para el evento y espero que solo sean ustedes tres los que vallan ya que si se presenta tu cuñada y se le ocurre ofenderme no poder controlar las reacciones de mis compañeros, mis Tutores y mi prometida, pero hijo como le digo eso a Vernon, no te preocupes Tía eso lo arreglo yo este dia, te encargo mucho lo de la ropa que tengan buen dia.

Cuando dieron las 6:30 de la mañana vio bajar por la escalera del dormitorio de mujeres a Monique y Gabrielle saludándolas les platico lo hablado con su familia y Gabrielle le pregunta oye Harry y porque no la visitas y la pones en su lugar de una vez por todas como has podido soportarlo, Monique le dijo si quieres vamos no creo que nos tardemos más de 15 0 20 minutos mi tío dice que si quieres vayamos que mi Tía nos cuidaría ok denme sus manos y partamos, Madre vamos a Battersea Dogs Home ubicada en The Groves en York llegaremos a 30 metros del criadero de la Señora Marjorie (Margarita) Dursley hermana de mi tío Vernon y salieron de inmediato a su arribo se encontraron con Ariadna quien les pregunto si recuerdan la Ley de hacer magia frente a Muggles si Madre pero recuerda que ella estuvo en casa de mi tío cuando la infle y aunque le quitaron ese recuerdo si recuerda todo lo que sucedió ese dia y conoció a mi Madre y cuando ella la insulto mi madre le convirtió a su perro favorito en un sapo y hasta que ella falleció este no regreso a su forma original correcto pero trata de contener tu carácter hijo, al llegar al portón del criadero fue Ariadna quien toco la campanilla que usaban para avisar la presencia de posibles clientes por lo que de inmediato vieron salir a un joven que se dirigía Asia ellos con una sonrisa al acercarse al portón los saludo diciendo bienvenidos a Battersea Dogs Home que buscan un macho o hembra asiéndolos pasar a lo que Ariadna le informo fuera tan amable de avisarle a la Señora Dursley que deseamos hablar con ella, estimada Señora la patrona normalmente ella no atiende a nadie, joven contesto Monique dígale a la Señora Dursley que Harry Potter y su familia desean cruzar unas palabras con ella estoy segura que de inmediato nos recibirá por favor vaya y dígale, este solo los vio y menciono está bien voy a buscarla pasen al salón y esperen a que regrese con la respuesta, pasaron y Ariadna observo que Harry estaba muy sereno y cuando lo oyó decirles déjenme hablar les garantizo que estoy tranquilo en ese momento comenzaron a escuchar a Margarita vociferándole al empleado dices que el sobrino de mi hermano está aquí con tres mujeres más si patrona quiere que les diga que no los recibirá, no claro que no lo veré, es poca cosa y abrió la puerta del salón y antes de que empezara hablar Harry movió su mano y ella se levantó del suelo y se trasladó a una silla y se quedó muda la puerta se serró con un movimiento de la mano de Monique y Gabrielle saco su varita y le lanzo un hechizo de Oliviate al empleado antes que la puerta cerrara, Harry se puso de pie y con mucha calma le dijo mire Señora durante mis 16 años usted cada que ha coincidido conmigo en casa de su hermano se dedicó a ofenderme y no se sus motivos si es porque Mi Madre Lili la hermana de su cuñada cuando se conocieron y Usted la insulto y ella convirtió a su perro favorito en un sapo, o si porque su hermano si tiene descendencia y Usted está seca como un palo, Ariadna solo tosió y Harry sigio con la tía de su primo mire para su información entre mi Prometida y con los ojos miro a Monique y mi Madre adoptiva aquí presente y mi prima política entre nosotros podemos dejarle un criadero de sapos o Usted medita esta frase Nunca permitas que tu imaginación limitada te limite entender la imaginación de los demás y además prometa no ir al evento de mi primo ya que estaremos 25 miembros de mi gente y si a Usted se le ocurriera decirme una de sus nefastas ideas pues no podría responder por ellos entendió, y la dejamos desvaneciéndose desde ahí y cuando aparecieron estaban en la sala común de la casa de Fenix y faltaban 2 minutos para las siete por lo que Ariadna le dio un beso en la frente diciendo hijo que bien estuvo eso nos vemos.

A las 7:05 bajaron Hermione, Parvati y Luna al sentarse Luna le dijo a Harry un amanecer movidito verdad amigo claro amiga y tú que tal a por cierto estuve en contacto con tu abuela y debemos hablar con todo el equipo no es urgente ya que lo tenemos que hablar depende de lo que veamos en el evento de tu primo que por cierto Margaret se sentirá orgullosa de su novio, a ver repite eso Luna le indico Margaret, Luna solo le respondio te lo explicó en el desayuno, por cierto Harry como va lo de la torneo internacional de ciencias mágicas, no sé nada nuevo pero estoy seguro que en el desayuno sabremos más, Hermione tomo la palabra diciendo que no han leído el tablero como a las dos de la mañana se puso la convocatoria para todos los grados y solo dice que los de sexto ya tiene el equipo así que terminen de arreglarse y vallamos al comedor va ser interesante, para las 7:45 ya todos estaban listos pues todos juntos bajaron al comedor Harry vio a Draco que se acercó al grupo junto con Daphne y les dijeron oigan porque no avisaron, miren amigos cuando los propusimos solo pensamos en que querríamos destacar los de este grado y pensamos en incluir solo a los mejores sin importar la casa en que estuvieran ya revisaron las listas de cada materia hay de todas las casas y si revisan las calificaciones de todos ellos se darán cuenta que son los más avanzados, les sugerimos que para los demás grados vean la forma de incluir los mejores recuerden que representaremos a nuestro colegio así que ayúdenos a hablar con todos los prefectos para que esto se suceda de acuerdo repartámonos.

Para el término del desayuno el Director tomo la palabra y anuncio la confirmación del evento con la aceptación de las siete escuelas invitadas por lo que en la zona de los jardines podrán ver siete torres similares las cuales podrán visitar y en cada una podrán distinguir que son muy similares a sus casas y en las mismas tienen 8 pisos los siete primeros con dormitorios que como nos vayan llegando las listas los dormitorios se adaptaran al número de brujas y Magos que participen por grado y en el último piso podrán encontrar dormitorios individuales para los profesores que acompañen a los competidores, así mismo les informo que de las materias del concurso no en todas estarán las siete escuelas invitadas y esta es Runas Antiguas que la escuela Africana de Magia y brujería Uagadou que solo tiene cuatro años de que adopto la materia en su programa después de un hallazgo muy importante en el lago Kyogo y otro en el lago Edwanl para los alumnos que se inscriban en esa materia les informo que en la biblioteca están a su disposición la información de estos hallazgo que tengan buen dia y hoy suspenderemos las clases para que puedan determinar quiénes serán los representante de cada grado y por materia les sugerimos que se reúnan en sus salas comunes con los prefectos que haya coordinación y armonía recuerden que representan a su es Alma Mater y a Nuestro País, buen dia

Harry de inmediato por medio de telepatía se contactó con los prefectos de la Legión del Fenix y les indico que no se preocuparan que ellos estarían en la sala de menesteres preparando lo que se haría en cada materia que mejor representara a su grado; Hermione y Ron rápidamente se pusieron de pie y dirigiéndose a los compañeros de la mesa dorada los alumnos de primero acompáñenos y los de segundo media hora después y así el resto de los grados los de séptimo los dejaremos al final para dedicarles el tiempo que sea necesario y partieron seguidos de primer año para las diez y media salían los de quinto e ingresaban los de séptimo los cuales les informaron que ellos habían hecho una preselección en la que estaban solo los mejores por materia y en rojo habían puesto a los compañeros de otras casas que podrían ser los elegidos para conformar los grupos, Ron les agradeció y les indico que se los agradecían pues con eso ahorraban tiempo ya que para después de la comida se había decidido que se juntarían todos los prefectos de las casas para poder una selección digna del Colegio, estaban en eso cuando hizo acto de presencia la Profesora Mcgonagall la cual les dijo que bueno que los encuentro a los dos grados que necesitaba les informo que ustedes se deben poner de acuerdo quien va primero y quien después ya que de acuerdo con los Directores de las escuelas se decidió que por la mañana competirían de primero a cuarto y por la tarde los tres últimos grados quedando libre el orden para ustedes dos así que decídanlo ahora para poder informarles a estos la decisión un alumno de séptimo se puso en pie y decididamente indico Profesora todos los aquí presentes de séptimo grado estamos conscientes que el grupo que representa a sexto grado a la mayoría de los de nuestro grado nos superan así que ellos deben serrar, bien entonces que así sea, otro punto algo que pidieron es que se den tres lugares por materia y grado por lo que cada competidor será individual no será considerado que la demostración sea grupal les quedo claro, los dejo que terminen y salió por el retablo.

Para la reunión de los prefectos empezó con una discrepancia por parte de la prefecta de la ex Slytherin ahora Gryffindor la Señorita Pansy Parkinson que cuestiono cual sería la reacción de las demás escuelas de que fuera sexto el que cerrara las competencias que por derecho debería de ser séptimo a lo que el propio prefecto de su ex casa Draco Malfoy le dijo ¿por qué? los directores ellos están de acuerdo ya que varios de ellos ya tomaron el método de traslado con el grupo de instructores y como recordaras la mayoría son de sexto, Pansy lo pensó un momento y le respondio bueno creo que tienes razón solo una pregunta más antes de comenzar tengo duda de que las dos integrantes del grupo de Runas estén a la altura de los tres primeros, quien respondio en esta ocasión fue Hermione la cual le informo mira Pansy se les eligió por ser las mejores calificadas y ellas dos en los seis años han permanecido siendo calificadas con mejor puntaje en todos los exámenes que los demás quien más se les aproxima es Draco y este tiene tres fallos en los seis años, toma en cuenta que tuvimos que estudiar todos los ejercicios en cada materia para hacer los grupos de sexto y esto lo hicimos sin importar a que casa pertenecían y si las analizaste todas en los grupos de dos materias hay alumnos de quinto grado y como recordaras Ginny derroto a tu compañera Daphne cuando esta se presentó con ambas y otros compañeros de tu escasa; si no tienes otra duda procedamos a conjuntar los grupos para las 17:30 horas se le encargo a los prefectos de Slytherin entregar las listas de competidores en la cena.

Albus tomo la palabra y les informo estimados alumnos les informo que ya cada escuela cuenta con las listas de participantes y el dia de mañana a las once de la mañana habrá una junta en la escuela Magia y brujería Uagadou Africa Director Louis Dreyfus ya que decidimos que para facilidad de todas en tiempo de traslado y decidir en qué consistirán las pruebas, las reglas, la elección de los jueces, tipos de puntuación por lo que mañana el Colegio quedara al cargo de la Sanadora Amapola Pomfrey apoyando por Horace Slughorn y Rubeus Hagrid ya que todos los titulares tendrán que acompañarme y solo recuerden los que han estado en la enfermería lo estricta que ella es así que sin más pasen buena noche.

A la mañana siguiente en la mesa principal del gran comedor solo estaba los tres y cuando estaba por terminar el desayuno Hagrid sin necesidad de amplificar su voz les indico por estos días que faltan cada grado se dividirá por las materias del concurso según sus capacidades, gustos y aficiones que deseen, pero no se les permitirá andar vagando por cualquier parte, los que no puedan o no quieran aportar a su especialidad deberán avisarme para ponerlos a recoger el excremento de Doxy cada grupo estará en cada salón donde se podrán explayar de acuerdo con las materias en que participen: Transformaciones en el aula de la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tendrán el comedor en media hora hasta la hora de la comida y 15 minutos después de esta a las 18 horas, Encantamientos el salón del Filius Flitwick, Pociones en el salón de las mismas, Herbologia les abriré los invernaderos y Runas Antiguas en la biblioteca se les adapto todo un espacio con acceso a todo lo que hay en ella sobre runas los alumnos que vallan a representar dos materias o más es decisión de ustedes como distribuyen su tiempo, cada grupo se dirigió a los lugares asignados y Gregory Goyle con Vincent Crabbe se encaminaron a el salón de pociones y acercándose a Draco por la espalda le dijeron en secreto que era fácil que el quedara en primer lugar solo cuando estén todos tus competidores presentes lánzales un Memoria Damnum Potionem (provoca la pérdida de la memoria de quien la reciba o la aspire) y con ese los acabas a todos esos bastardos Draco, este sin inmutarse solo cerro los ojos y le comunico a Harry y este le dijo mantente callado y en la cabeza de Draco escucho Hermione, Neville, Parvati, Daphne escuchen le está pasando a Draco el asedio de los Troll nos vemos en un minuto en el salón de Pociones.

Sin que estos dos se dieran cuenta ya se encontraban los cinco y estos oyeron la voz de Daphne que les decía a ver compañeros creen deberás que en presencia de ocho directores algunos con más de 50 años de experiencia y las medidas de seguridad que pondrán los Directores y subdirectores de las escuelas entre los cuales está el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, que el con un hechizo sencillo impidió que solo los mayores de edad pusieran su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, y cuando hicieron la nivelación a principio de año ni sus padres y sus amigos pudieron siquiera pudieron acercarse a la tarima del comedor y les pregunto porque no usan su cerebro no se dan cuenta que lo que sus padres pregonan de su jefe ya cumple 16 años que se fue y aunque ya regreso no se atrevido a salir a la luz como lo hizo la ves pasada, bueno contesten, estos permanecieron callados, por lo que Hermione les dijo saben que compañeros parece que la lección que les dieron no ha servido de nada y como ustedes siguen montados en su idea de que si no son sangre limpia no están a su nivel pues con el permiso de Daphne les daré una lección que no olvidaran, estos la vieron con odio a ella y a los demás y cuando se dieron cuenta Hagrid estaba detrás de ellos y diciendo a ver jovencitos los días siguientes van a estar todo el tiempo conmigo y si como les dijo Hermione les diré primero que me enfrentado a sus padre y algunos amigos de ellos y jamás han podido ni siquiera hacerme cosquillas así que este tiempo les daré permiso de que intenten lo que quieran pero les informo que cada vez que fallen les aplicare un hechizo que me enseño Harry y los dejare 10 minutos paralizados de pies y manos solamente de acuerdo así que vámonos.

Para la hora de la cena los Profesores no habían regresado y solo Poppy Pomfrey se puso en pie y les informo no les debe preocupar la ausencia de nuestros profesores, Ustedes solo deben prepararse y díganme cada prefecto empezando por la mesa de mi izquierda me dirán por grado y se sientan hasta que lleguemos a los de séptimo Draco se puso de pie en esta casa no hay propuesta para primero así se fueron parando hasta que llegaron a séptimo y Draco aviso aquí es donde surgió un problema en las materias de Pociones, Encantamientos, y Defensa donde en promedio cada casa quieren participar hasta tres miembros por casa, Poppy le respondio ese es el problema pues la solución es muy sencilla haber todos los que crean candidatos para Pociones pónganse un momento de pie, bien todos ustedes el dia de mañana después del desayuno se presentaran en el salón con el profesor Horace Slughorn quien pondrá cinco pociones de nivel de Éxtasis y el que logre acercarse a realizar las pociones más cerca que la Señorita Parvati, de acuerdo con el tiempo queden atrás de ella será el orden en que se seleccionarán los representantes de ese grado, para Encantamientos Yo pondré las pruebas y será el mismo procedimiento pero en este caso contar quien competirán será la señorita Monique y Defensa igual pero quien pondrá las reglas será Hagrid, y deberán competir contra Daphne, de inmediato Theodore Nott se puso de pie y reclamo perdón por que ella, a lo que Poppy solo se rio y respondio mire jovencito sabe porque puse a Hagrid a vigilarlos es sencillo en toda la escuela solo hay dos personas que solas podrían dañarlo y eso Usted puede preguntarle a su padre y sus amigos contra los que trataron de matarlo y ni siquiera lo pudieron atontar así que no les permitirá nada impropio y a la Señorita Daphne ya verá usted porque la escogí, pero si prefiere Joven Nott la podría cambiar por alguien un poco más fuerte en este campo le parece bien le doy a escoger la dama de hielo o la dama de fuego, Nott respondio no es posible que me diga que me propone a Ginny no lo puedo creer; Bien profesor Hagrid le parece que este niñito compita contra Ginny por lo que Hermione se puso de pie diciendo mira compañero o te callas o podríamos enfrentare a Luna para que termines en el hospital, Theodore solo la miro y se sentó y ya no dijo nada, al día siguiente en cuanto empezó la prueba delante de Hagrid y de los cinco prefectos Theodore se acercó a Draco y por lo bajo le pregunto compañero me responderías una pregunta este le dijo adelante bueno mira anoche dijeron que Hagrid se enfrentó contra el grupo que comanda mi Padre y este no le hizo nada, Teo deberás se ve que no tienes comunicación con tu padre de acuerdo con lo que me conto mi padre recuerdas cuando todavía no entrabamos ni tú y menos yo que tu padre estuvo en San Mugo casi cuatro meses pues esa vez fue cando se enfrentó con Hagrid y en un momento entenderás porque el apodo que le pusieron a Ginny no es por su pelo así que cuídate porque si no lo haces pasaras unos días en la Enfermería.

La noche del jueves cuando entraron al comedor encontraron que en la mesa de profesores estaban todos los integrantes por lo que todos los alumnos guardaron silencio y cuando estuvieron ya todos a la mitad de la cena solo oyeron el tintineo de la copa y al voltear a ver hacia la mesa principal oyeron la vos del Director preguntando a la Sanadora Poppy que novedades tenia esta le informo los alumnos de primero a quinto no hubo problema en cuanto a la selección de los candidatos aun que los de séptimo tuve la necesidad de efectuar una eliminación en tres materias y lamentable usar medidas drásticas con la consecuencia que el joven Nott se encuentra en la enfermería con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado por querer usar el hechizo de Crucio Encontrar de Ginny y esta como ustedes saben jamás le hubiera tocado pero al rebotar su técnica al el cerco de ella y lo golpeo y presento quemaduras en el costado completo de su cuerpo para el lunes él ya lo daré de alta su hermana estuvo aquí ayudándome, por otro lado los jóvenes Goyle y Crabbe tuvieron un desacuerdo con el joven Draco sugiriéndole que desmemoriara a todos los contrincantes y este de inmediato aviso a quien ustedes saben y yo se lo encargué a Hagrid y de acuerdo con lo que él me reporto solo tuvo la necesidad de castigarlos una sola vez, Albus solo agradeció a los tres por su labor y a los alumnos por su comportamiento y solo les dijo a todo el colegio que si salían a recibir a los grupos que estarían llegando en unos minutos y sería muy adecuado recibirlos en sus torres como fueran llegando y les pidió a determinado número de alumnos que si podían esperar con él y una vez con ellos les dijo miren el primer grupo es el de México y vienen varios de sus amigos así que les pediré que en cuanto ellos lleguen y yo les dé la bienvenida a su director presentare al grupo y Harry designa unos para que ayuden a instalarlos pero que no sean Hermione y Monique ellas las asignaremos a Francia y Parvati con su hermana Patil reciban a Africa, Neville tú hablas japonés verdad si profesor bien tú con Luna estarán con Japón y Daphne y Margaret con los Estados unidos y tu Harry me ayudaras con los demás y el resto de tu equipo.

A la mañana siguiente al entrar al comedor se dieron cuenta que estaba más grande y había seis mesas y la de profesores también era mayor y en cada mesa había un banderín el cual se distinguían los símbolos de cada materia y sobre de ellos se leían en cada idioma en columna los nombres de las mismas y en el estrado conforme él iba hablando los traductores repetían la palabras del director el cual indico que en el salón que se había preparado y que este estaría equipado para cada sección de cada materia este solo cambiara cuando cambien de grado y de acuerdo con el sorteo que hicimos será Encantamientos en el salón y Herbologia en el invernadero uno y en esos si deberán cambiarse a cada invernadero, pero para en el salón de Pociones los profesores Snape y Slughorn se encargaran de la logística y mañana serán Defensa, Transformaciones y Runas solo que cuando estuvimos en Africa yo les explique que el Colegio de Hogwarts el castillo tiene ciertas cualidades propias por eso puede cambiar a voluntad así que no se sorprendan las escalera, pasillos escalones, y la segunda cosa que les informamos que aquí estudia en sexto año una la adivinadora de mayor capacidad de este siglo y aunque no se lo hemos preguntado creo que ella ya tiene en su cerebro las posiciones de cada competidor y cada escuela en qué lugar quedaran, gustan ustedes conocerla, El Director del Magia y Hechicería de María Sabina Director Arnoldo García Menchaca le respondio mire Señor Dumbledore estuvimos hablando y preferimos que ella lo escriba y lo meta en un sobre sellado y lacrado por algún alumno que sea de su confianza y que Usted sepa que es auténtico; Este metió la mano en su capa y extrajo un sobre y se los paso diciéndoles les parece bien que sea lacrado así, El mismo Director García le respondio perdón Albus se nos olvidó que él es alumno de este colegio está bien, el Directora Tsukimi se puso en pie mire Director todos nos intriga la primera cosa que nos informó antes de acordar este torneo internacional de ciencias mágicas y todos estuvimos de acuerdo de aceptar con la condición de que nos diera una demostración que realmente el colegio al que usted represente tiene a un grupo de alumnos en sexto grado que superan con mucho a los alumnos de séptimo de los nuestros y usted nos dijo que no se les permitiría entrar a estas competencias que serían las primeras en el mundo mágico que se efectuarían y están abaladas como ya nos enteramos cada uno que es cierto el consejo de ancianos nos avisó que sería la primera en la historia que se efectuaría pero los siete quedamos con usted que querríamos ver lo que Usted llamo una ventaja para su escuela que nosotros no tendríamos y usted estuvo de acuerdo que para decidir nosotros deberíamos ver el motivo de su aseveración, usted Albus con sus maestros es cierto que en muchos de los casos ustedes mismos superan en la actualidad a varios de los nuestros compañeros pero nosotros le dijimos que este poder se a rotado por el mundo por generaciones.

Por lo que Usted se comprometió que para nuestra decisión final podríamos evaluar nosotros al mejor del grupo y en base al resultado decidiríamos ya que siendo alumnos de sexto grado tenemos muchas dudas que superen a nuestros pupilos de séptimo, bien respondio Albus permítanme consultar con la Profesora Minerva si ya todo está listo en un salón especial del castillo que como ya les había explicado este castillo tiene esa cualidad y ese cuarto en particular se transforma a la voluntad del mismo en función de las necesidades del Usuario, cuando los siete directores se encontraban en la oficina de Albus entro una gata que se transformó en una mujer por lo que varios de ellos se sorprendieron y comentaron profesora Minerva sabíamos que en su país existía el mayor número de animagos pero no teníamos idea que Usted misma lo fuese, esta solo sonrió y les respondio con el debido respeto a todos ustedes entre los profesores habemos varios que lo somos, permítanme yo como gato el profesor Sirus Black que es un Wolfhound Irlandés, Albus en un Fenix y Filius Flitwick en la representación un Ciervo rojo, pero acompáñenme esto será en el séptimo piso de castillo, cuando caminaban por los pasillos El director del colegio de México Arnoldo García le dijo profesora en mi país se corre el rumos de que un joven que conocieron alumnos de la ciudad de Cancún que hay un alumno de esta su escuela es un animago desde antes de ingresar a la misma Esto no le puedo yo responder ya que existe un juramento Fidelio que lacra esta información, pero si me permiten lo consultare y en el salón al que vamos se les dara la respuesta a esta interrogante Directores, vean ya hemos llegado, Profesora inquirió Madam Maxim solo se ve una pared en todo el pasillo y en eso estaba cuando a la mitad de la misma comenzó a formarse una enredadera de madera hasta forma una puerta de dos hojas de roble blanco bellamente labrada con el escudo de las ocho escuelas presentes a lo que Minerva les recordó el castillo decide cómo se presenta a sus invitados pasen ustedes.

Y una vez todos dentro observaron que había una galería con los asientos suficientes para ellos y algunos más y sobre el centro de esta galería pudieron ver en una cabina a un brujo ya mayor y con los ojos como borrados y solo Madam Maxim y Arnoldo García supieron quién era y al unísono les dijeron el brujo de la cabina es el mejor fabricante de varitas del mundo es el Señor Olivander y vieron que Albus y los demás profesores se encontraban en la primera línea de las butacas y que se veía un cristal dorado que separaba una mesa de duelo de otra línea de butacas ocupadas por jóvenes de diversas edades y en el centro a la misma altura que el director se distinguía a un joven delgado y de gafas al que Madam Maxim les dijo ven al joven del centro es el capeón de torneo de los tres magos donde reapareció Lord Voldemor, Harry se puso de pie y comenzó muy buenos días señores Directores y este los saludo a cada uno en su idioma natal presentando a todos los de equipo de jóvenes, solo hizo dos observaciones la primera fue que la señorita que estaba a su derecha era su prometida y los dos jóvenes pelirrojos mayores que estaban al final eran los gemelos George y Fred Weasley que aunque deberían ser alumnos de séptimo ya eran los comerciantes más prominentes de Inglaterra y una vez presentado mi equipo, ¿les preguntare? mi Tutor principal me dice que una de las condiciones que pusieron para asistir a esta primer torneo internacional de ciencias mágicas que quieren ver cómo funciona la defensa que poseo desde mi nacimiento y que fue reforzada por un padrino que ha pertenecido a mi familia, les hago. la aclaración que esta se la otorgó a mi novia y a este grupo se las ha proporcionado pero de menor fuerza así que cuando ustedes decidan como lo quieren prefieren uno por uno o todos juntos, ellos le dijeron que sea uno a uno para que cuando suceda lo podremos ver, bien les dijo Harry director podría atenuar la luz para que les sea más notoria una vez hecho esto él se encamino hacia el extremo del salón Artemisa Rudkin directora de Escuela de las Brujas de Salem que era la más alejada de inmediato indico lo veo es como sostuviese un capelo de luz dorada, cada director le lanzo un hechizo y de inmediato observaron que este se lo comía la barrera y cuando termino Harry les dijo en esta materia solo dos de mis compañeras que competirán tiene esta cúpula y es de plata pero ambas no les darán oportunidad a sus alumnos de siquiera podrán verlo, ahora si me permiten hace un momento a mi tutora la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall le hicieron una pregunta y ella les dio su razón y que en este lugar obtendrían su respuesta así que si ponen atención y moviendo su mano se transformó en un venado adulto con una cornamenta de 16 puntas camino por el salón y cuando regreso al inicio ya era nuevamente Harry Potter, les agradeció y se retiró junto con Albus y Minerva.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

 **RENCUENTRO ENTRE LA CIENCIA Y LA MAGIA**

El Torneo Internacional de Ciencias Mágicas y El concurso de Inglaterra sobre Ciencias Electrónicas y Robótica, representaría un movimiento paralelo y conjunto ya que el primero se celebraría en los dia viernes y sábado y el concurso se efectuaría los mismos días solo en las horas de la mañana, lo cual cuando los 7 Directores mágicos determinaron que el torneo se llevaría a cabo de las 8:00 a las 13:00 los grupos de primero a cuarto y de las 15:15 a las 19:00 horas los grupos de 5, 7 y 6 grados y las materias ya que eran pares las sortearon y quedaron para el Viernes las materias Encantamientos, Pociones y Herbologia y para el sábado quedaron Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras y Runas Antiguas eso permitió que se solucionara el conflicto entre ambos; Para la mañana del Jueves durante el desayuno se oyó la copa sonando y los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaron a guardar silencio y por imitación el resto de los alumnos guardaron silencio y Madam Maxime hablo y les informo competidores después de un debate se decidió que se dividirían las materias en dos días como ya aparece en el tablero y las presentaciones serán de 1° a 4° en la mañana y de 5° a 7° por la tarde y como se acordó sexto será el cierre y este empezara a las 17:45 y deberemos terminar para las 19:00.

Cuando el desayuno termino Albus se contactó con Harry poniéndose de acuerdo para la visita al evento del primo ya que este comenzaría a las 9:00 horas y terminaría a las 14:00, por lo que los alumnos de la legión que tuviesen que competir serían llevados con cinco minutos de anticipación de su evento, Harry pregunto, pero quien será el responsable de moverlos, mira Harry creo que estaría muy feliz de ayudarnos la última Aurora que se graduó me refiero a Nymphadora Tonks, creo que es magnífica ya que ella se lleva bien con todo el grupo hay que entregarle un listado de los dos días Margaret participa para cuarto en Transformaciones y Encantamientos, pero profesor tenemos que llamar a Elphias Dodge para que hoy mismo registre a cuatro nuevos Animagos, ¿A ver Harry como es eso? Profesor paso sin que se quisiera hacer trampa mire una tarde en esta semana salimos a nuestro lugar junto al lago negro y mientras estábamos decidiendo como nos dividiríamos la visita de mi primo cuando Monique por medio de la telepatía me indico que desde la navidad cuando dormía estuvo oyendo una voz que le dijo que no temiera que eran amigos míos y que le iban a enseñar algo que ayudaría en el nuevo plan y que se lo comentara a Hermione, Luna y Margaret y que para cuando terminaran ellos de enseñárselas, sería una buena sorpresa para mí y para Usted.

Por lo que decidieron esperar la enseñanza antes de contarme, Monique primero pensó que la voz era de alguno de mis ancestros pero ya cuando le habían explicado todo y ella lo pudo efectuar se dio cuenta por las voces que no eran ellos sino mis amigos los Dragones de mis ancestros, por lo que ya las llame a las cuatro y también hice que mi abogado este presente, cuando se escuchó que tocaban la puerta del despacho por lo que Albus dijo adelante y vio entrar a las cuatro señoritas y por su chimenea se ilumino en verde y apareció Elphias diciendo hijo para que te sirvo tan urgentemente que me has dicho que dejara todo y me presentara, Harry le pidió calma y que se sentara junto con los maestros presentes, Albus giro su varita y aparecieron seis sillas a su lado a donde se acomodaron Minerva Mcgonagall, Filius Flitwick y Remus Lupin y del lado Izquierdo Elphias Dodge, Severus Snape y Sirus Black; Harry les dijo a sus compañeras ustedes saben que es necesario, quien empieza y Monique se puso de pie diciendo mira Amor creo que debo ser yo ya que a mí fue la que me hablaron y metió a las demás en esto, pero le juro Tío que jamás me imagine lo que querían enseñarme los amigos del pasado de Harry y a todos ustedes les pido no se espanten se corrió al fondo del despacho levanto su mano y al girarla se transformó en un Dragón de diamante que con las luces de la oficina desplegaba rayos de diversos colores, Elphias convoco su cámara y este se fue moviendo en círculos y su característica era que tenía en la frente una parte en forma de un dodecaedro en rojo sangre, cuando este termino de fotografiarla y Monique se sentó apenada y no queriendo levantar la vista del suelo, poniéndose de pie Hermione y caminando también hacia atrás del despacho se transformó con su varita en un Felis sylvestris (gato montés europeo) y su característica consistía en que en la parte de su cabeza en vez de ser de un tono amarillo naranja era negro como la obsidiana y brillaba conforme movía su cabeza, termino y fue Margaret quien se puso de pie y efectuó el mismo proceso y termino como un Gamo hermoso y su característica era que tenía una mancha negra en el centro de su pecho que simulaba un muñeco de facciones cuadradas y simulaba un Muggle metálico, termino y Luna solo se puso de pie y moviendo su varita se transformó en una La Danaus plexippus (mariposa Monarca) y su característica eran sus ojos azul brillante la cual se posó en la pierna de Harry y giro para que la pudiesen fotografiar y cuando Elphias se sentó ella voló por las cabezas de los profesores y se regresó a su lugar; Albus se puso de pie y les dijo sorprendente jovencitas pero no se apenen esto me fue notificado por Carolinus y yo lo comente con los aquí presentes más el resto de los tutores de Harry, así como a los padres de ustedes cuatro ya que siendo dos de ustedes hijas de No mágicos les hubiese causado una impresión muy fuerte así que les pediremos que vayan a sus casas y puedan enseñar lo aprendido.

Bien entonces tú los vas ir llevando a cada casa mis hermanos los alcanzarán en la primera que tendrán que ir será la casa de Margaret y de ahí a la de Hermione recuerda Harry que aquí causara impacto, en las restantes les dara mucho gusto y en dos horas los espero aquí mismo. Al llegar a casa de Margaret cuando su madre abrió la puerta y los vio vestidos en forma para ellos normal le pregunto ¿pasa algo Margaret? Esta le dijo no madre venimos a que tú y Papa vean algo nuevo que puedo hacer y que de acuerdo al Director es importante que lo vean pasen contesto ella en la sala esta tu Padre y el primo de Harry con su Madre y tu Papa está tratando de calmarlos pues están muy nerviosos por lo del evento de mañana, al pasar a la sala y Dudley vio entrar a su primo corrió hacia él y le dijo oye Harry y si mañana me pongo nervioso y me equivoco, Harry le respondio a ver llevas en esto tres años y en las vacaciones del año pasado ya tenías tu prototipo y este hacia todo lo que tu querías así que solo tienes que tener confianza y ahora ven tienes que ver algo que te dara más confianza cuando salieron al patio trasero tanto Liam como Dudley y Petunia vieron que en esta estaban las cuatro muchachas y dos de los tutores de Harry, viendo esto Dudley corrió hacia Margaret y la abrazo preguntándole que milagro que venía en tiempo de clases, recuerda mañana tienen que irme a ver, si Dud pero hoy estoy aquí y que bueno que estas así podrás ver de lo que ya soy capaz para cuidarnos diciéndole a sus padres no se vallan a espantar esto son pocos los magos que lo pueden lograr y yo tuve la fortuna de poderlo hacer saco su varita y la giro sobre su cabeza y solo subieron chispas de colores y cuando estas se desvanecieron se distinguió un Gamo hermoso que se acercó y les dio un beso a sus padres y regreso a su forma, Harry les informo para su información su hija ya forma parte de los 43 magos de Inglaterra que lo pueden hacer y los dejamos porque tenemos que ir a más casas y desvaneciendo aparecieron en casa de Hermione y sus padres al verlos les dijeron hijos que se les ofrece, mira madre debemos enseñarles lo último que he aprendido a efectuar, y girando su varita se transformó en un Felis sylvestris (gato salvaje) a lo que su madre Ainara Young de grangeas le dijo bravo mi niña yo sabía que lo harías desde que nos platicaste del Ciervo de Harry, su padre solo la abrazo y le dio un gran beso que avergonzó y esta solo atinó a decir Izan por favor me apenas a lo que Ariadna dijo yo que diera por algo igual de mi padre.

Se trasladaron a casa de Luna y esta le enseño a su padre su transformación y este cayo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos y solo atinó a decirle si no fuera por tus ojos me hiciste ver a tu madre, Luna abrazo a su padre y lo consoló, partieron a la residencia Potter de Londres y justo cuando llegaba Nicolás el cual les dijo sucede algo en que les puedo ayudar y Monique abrazándolo le dijo no padre no pasa nada solo queríamos enseñarte algo a ti y a Mamá pasamos entraron justo cuando Avy salía hacia el recibidor y saludo al grupo y Monique les pidió que observaran y se transformó en un Dragón de un diamante purísimo ambos padres guardaron silencio y cuando esta regreso a su estado natural le dieron un abrazo y le dijeron ahora ustedes vean y ambos se transformaron en dos osos pardos parados en sus patas traseras alcanzando una altura de 2.4 metros y cuando se pusieron en las cuatro patas se distinguió que la joroba que los la caracteriza tenia destellos azul y rojo, retomando su forma les dijeron hija nosotros sabíamos que lo arias pero dudábamos cual sería ya que desde que te prometiste con Harry supimos que serias diferente a nosotros pero el que la magia te eligió es maravilloso y servirá para proteger a tu pareja no hay nada más fuerte y dadas la cantidad de aristas que representan tus escamas será las veces que lo que te toque rebotara y entre los dos representan la fuerza y la defensa de esa raza. Dándole las gracias a sus suegros se despidieron retirándose al Colegio de Hogwarts

Por lo que al regresar en la oficina de la dirección Albus interrogo Harry crees tú que ya este grupo está preparado para las materias en que están inscritos, si profesor, Albus le menciono a Harry bien tenemos de aquí a las 20 horas a qué horas es el evento de tu primo, cierto esto comienza a las 9:00 horas y termina a las 14:00 horas y el sábado es igual y bien estaremos puntuales claro Harry junta a tu gente a la entrada de mi oficina a las 07:45 en punto y la clave es nieve de mango y que suban en menos de dos minutos ya que no daremos motivo de alarma a las delegaciones y ahora te dejo daré una vuelta por los salones del concurso, profesor puedo acompañarlo me gusta ayudarlo con la interpretación a hablando los delegados no con tu fluidez pero además ellos querían conocerte, bien vamos, la mañana trascurrió sin muchas sorpresas y departieron con todas las escuelas y los directores le preguntaban a Harry si el veía que posibilidades tendrían y este le dijo miren Profesores en todos los grados tendréis oportunidades en cuarto año en transformaciones el primer lugar se lo llevara mi compañera Margaret y en quinto la tienen difícil con dos Compañeras Gabrielle Delacour y Ginny Weasley que como habrán notado está inscrita en 6° en Defensa por lo demás las posibilidades son inciertas, y para sexto la medalla de zafiro en las seis materias serán para mi escuela pero no es profecía ya he visto a todos los grupos en sus prácticas y no he visto a uno que este al nivel en que están mis compañeros y se sorprenderán tanto los maestros de cada especialidad como los Directores y les repito no es presunción solo que se los conocimientos de mi equipo.

Para el dia siguiente a las 7:50 horas que tuvieron que empezar a dirigirse a la dirección se encontraron todos en la Dirección y Severus les dijo recuerden todos deben ver todos los detalles y haremos grupos que nos distribuiremos por todo el evento y los que ya tienen experiencia en el trato con los No magos deberán de moverse con los que los requieran para resolver dudas y partieron a la casa de los Dursley para las 7:50 en el patio trasero donde ya los esperaban, Petunia y Dudley por lo que le dijeron primo puedes hablar con mi padre mira primo no lo hiere yo quienes entraran a hablar con el serán Margaret y Hermione y tienen cinco minutos, ambas entraron y salieron con el tío Vernon solo atinó a decir bienvenidos y diciéndolo a su hijo y ahora como hago solo dame la mano y antes de que el pudiese racionar los 28 hicieron acto de presencia en el callejón detrás del salón del evento.

Harry tomo las entradas y con un rápido movimiento se trasladaron a la mano de cada uno y les dijo ya saben que hacer y se separaron por grupos los Dursley con Margaret y Harry tomo de la mano a Monique y se unió a la familia al llegar a la entrada vieron al rector de la universidad con varios de sus profesores por lo que Dudley se acercó primero con el Rector David Tren de la Universito of Greenwich diciéndole señor mire este es mi primo Harry Potter Evans y el está muy interesado junto con su prometida este se giró y saludo cortésmente y viendo a su colega de la Sorbona de París le dijo en Francés mire él es uno de los alumnos más brillantes, Cuando se acercaron Harry y Monique saludaron y al ver Monique que se encontraba Gabriel Séailles quien reconoció de inmediato y en perfecto francés se acercó y le saludo y le presento a su prometido Harry lo saludo en Francés y le dijo que deseaba suerte para sus alumnos a lo que este le respondio perdón joven pero yo vine invitado en mi Universidad no tenemos esa especialidades En eso Harry se puso muy serio y le dijo al rector David Wren que si podían hablar en privado con el que su primo le había dicho que si podía lo hiciese y que esto no tenía nada que ver con la competencia que si los podía recibir después de la presentación de hoy como a las 21 horas y que solo ellos hablarían y si le interesaba ellos se quedarían pero si no solo se retirarían de la reja de su casa, este se le quedo mirando y le dijo que los recibiría, Harry le replico entonces pasen ustedes que creo que deben abrir el evento,

Una vez dentro cada grupo observo todo y vieron el trabajo de Robótica por Dudley y enseguida vieron trabajos de Hologramas, Inteligencia Artificial, Realidad Virtual, Mecatrónica, aparatos de robots para ayuda médica, bio mecánica, Cuando el evento termino regresaron al colegio y Harry les dijo a sus tutores que si habían sentido la angustia del rector Wren Adriana le respondio que sí que era notoria y este les explico que fue su primo Dudley quien le había pedido que lo observase que el cada vez que había ido a verlo notaba que si su hija estaba en lacasa era vigilada inquieto pero que no solo era con el sino cualquiera que fuese a su casa y que El al estarlo observando en el evento en sus pensamientos estaba angustiado por su hija que la había dejado encerrada en su casa en un cuarto con solo agua y una camisa de esas que se usan para los locos y encadenada de las cuatro extremidades.

Para las 20:45 partieron a la casa de los Dursley Harry, Monique, Adriana, Albus, Lupin, llegando al jardín trasero y fueron recibidos por su Tía Petunia quien les dijo que Vernon estaba inquieto pero tranquilo por lo que entregaron y cerraron la puerta vieron que en la sala se encontraban los hombres de la casa y el Tío solo los vio y con una voz que no parecía de él, solo dijo buenas noches espero que lo que vallan hacer no perjudique a mi hijo, Dudley y Petunia lo vieron y le hicieron seña que guardase silencio y de inmediato les dijeron mira primo la esposa del rector me dijo que desde que llego del evento esta encerrado en su estudio y no ha salido y cuando lo llaman solo responde que está bien que espera la segunda etapa y me llamo por que deben saber que yo me he convertido en una especie de hijo de ellos y solo a mí me contaron que hace dos vacaciones a su hija parece que fue atacada por un animal y ellos sufren mucho; Bien y donde viven primo en Chelsea en la famosa calle King's Road, bien primo tomémonos de las manos y vallamos ya al llegar a la calle se percataron que era una de las más bellas de la zona, Petunia les explico que esta era la calle más visitada por los turistas y que en ella vivía gente muy importante bien Dursley cuál es la casa aquella que se ve a la otra calle la de estilo victoriano de tres pisos se acercaron y Albus le dijo a los Dursley miren sean Ustedes los que toquen primero y después usted Petunia le dirá a la esposa que la acompañan unos parientes que varios de ellos son gente que puede curar muchas cosas de acuerdo, entendido respondio Petunia, tocaron y salió el mayordomo diciendo ah? Joven Dursley pasen en el recibidor de la casa los espera mi señora al llegar delante de ella abrazo a Dursley y al mover su cabeza le dijo tu puedes decirme que paso en la mañana en el evento, mire Señora por eso estamos aquí el supongo que está en su estudio si hijo, bien señora va a pasar mi primo con su tutor a verlo, pero como entraran, a por eso no se preocupe ellos saben cómo pasemos a la sala y platique un momento mientras sale su esposo, ella los llevo a la sala y se puso hablar Ariadna la fue guiando a que comentara sobre su hija.

Mientras en la oficina del Rector sin que este supiera como de pronto vio al joven con el que había hablado y un hombre adulto que realmente impresionaba cuando oyó la voz del joven que le decía le voy a presentar la persona que me acompaña es mi Tutor por lo que le pido respeto el David Wren asintió y este le pregunto a Harry dices que este Señor Mayor es tu Tutor si permítanme presentárselo él es Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore, perdón joven y dirigiéndose a Albus con cara de asombro le dijo Usted es Dumbledore el Director de Derechos Humanos de la ONU, Albus respondio a eso si es cierto pero mire Señor pero es lo menos importante ahora lo que nos interesa saber es cuál es la causa de que se encuentre tan angustiado si el eventos que está promoviendo está saliendo tan increíblemente bien, Albus recibió un mensaje de su hemana y decidió pedirle al récor que tomara asiento diciendo y ahora usted escuchara y como científico que es y cuando termine de hablar yo Usted consultara sus dudas y si es posible le daremos una ligera demostración, de acuerdo este asintió y tomo asiento, así que empecemos mire cuando la humanidad comenzó existía la ciencia y la magia también llamada brujería, pero como todo esto se complicó y ambas se separaron y durante siglos han caminado juntas una al lado de la otra y cuando la ciencia no entiende algo lo llama paranormal o milagro, le hago la aclaración que la magia no es milagrosa hace cosas diferentes a su ciencia pero siempre acatando las leyes del universo no resucitamos muertos. No curamos milagrosamente eso es cosa de lo que ustedes le dan muchos nombres y el más común es Dios y nosotros lo nombramos la esencia del conocimiento de acuerdo. David movía sui cabeza en calidad de asentamiento y Albus le comento hace un momento que llegamos mi hermana, la prometida del joven Harry su primo Dudley la madre de este, y tres personas adultas están con su Esposa en el salón. David brinco y diciendo eso puede ser peligroso faltan solo tres noches para que ella se ponga mala y tomando un rollo de papel lo desenredo y les indico hoy este cuadro y de acuerdo con lo que hemos visto cada 29 dias ella se pone muy mala y agresiba la primera vez le tuve que disparar con unos dardos tranquilizantes, Albus se puso en pie y le dijo bien Rector creo que ya esta listo para ver la diferencia entre Usted y Nosotros y de la bolsa de su capa tomo su varita y le dijo su rollo está bien solo le faltan ciertos detalles que le pondré yo y de la varita salió una luz y en el papel aparecieron en cada cuadro la Luna en su estado en el dia en cuestión Wren le dijo que fue eso, este le respondio si las observa bien son la luna en todas sus fases y como vera esta se aproxima a la luna llena, bien eso puede que sea correcto pero como las hizo a eso es la magia a la que le hacía referencia lo único que hice fue usar mi conocimiento y con la esencia de la tierra concentrarlo y dejarlo plasmado, ahora bien le pregunto quiere que su hija se componga, este asintió y le dijo bien vallamos fuera y juntémonos con ellas y la gente que me acompaña, al llegar a la sala David Wren vio a su esposa hablando y llorando junto a una dama que vestía como doctora y a un hombre cuyo aspecto era muy parecido al del que había estado con él y su hija estaba entre Dudley y una jovencita a las que reconoció del evento en la mañana y diciendo tengan cuidado ellas solo sonrieron y la Señora que estaba con su mujer le dijo tome asiento aquí mi estimado David creo que mi hermano ya le explicó ciertas cosas y yo me permití explicarle otras a su mujer e hija y el primo del Señor Potter le aclaro ciertas dudas que se les presentaron pero ellas dijeron que si usted salía de su encierro era porque lo habían convencido, así que me permitiré presentarme mi nombre es Adriana Dumbledore y soy hermana de los dos adultos que me acompañan así mismo soy la Madre Adoptiva y tutora con mis hermanos del señor Potter a quien ya conoce el cual es primo de Dudley y la señorita rubia sentada al lado de su hija es mi sobrina y prometida de Harry y la otra señorita es Hermione Granger hija del dentista que atiende a su familia.

Ahora bien, usted vera que a su hija le pediremos que se recueste en ese sillón y por medio de Harry la dejaremos inmóvil por dos minutos mientras yo le vierto en la boca esta sustancia y veo que la deglute correctamente de pues esperaremos cinco minutos y Harry le permitirá levantarse durante este periodo mi hermano le explicara quien mordió a su hija, ustedes tienen fotos de ese animal, David fuera tan amable de tomar asiento y le presentaremos una imagen del que seguro mordió a su hija pero tiene que verlo queriendo de corazón ver y si lo hacen podrán ver su movimiento, ambos padres se concentraron en el periódico y pudieron ver a Fenrir Greyback, mientras esto sucedía Harry y Monique tomaron de la mano a Anne quien tembló y Monique le cuestiono mi amiga no temas nosotros tenemos tu edad y somos amigos de Dudley y mi prometido es primo de él y si a Él lo consideras de los más inteligentes de los alumnos de tu padre pues permíteme decirte que mi prometido es el similar de nuestro gremio así que tranquilízate sentirás una vez que estés recostada que no puedes mover ni pies ni manos pero en cuanto la madre de Harry le indique podrás moverte y te sentirás diferente y para cuando te repongas no te pares solo siéntate veras que de estas varitas y (le enseño la suya) veras que unas luces se te acercaran y entraran en ti serán una dorada una verde una lila y una azul y después de ellas te sentirás como si te acabases de levantar y tu madre deberá de darte algo de comer, está tranquila ven camina ella con pasos vacilante Anne se puso de pie y le dijo a Harry voy a confiar en ti ya que Dursley, me conto que aunque él te hizo daño tu jamás lo has lastimado así que yo decido darles un beso a los tres y hagan lo que tengan que hacer pero devuélvanme a mis padres sana que no tengan que amarrarme más y se recostó en el sillón frente a sus padres y les dijo Padre te suplico los dejes hacer lo que te dijeron y confía en ellos yo presiento que esto no es algo que hayamos visto pero es natural mi maestra de historia dice que en Perú y México hay plantas que curan mejor que nuestras medicinas así como en China y su acupuntura y solo pudo decir hey se siente cosillas cuando vio que Harry movía su mano sobre ella, Monique se acercó y con sumo cuidado le acomodo el cabello y le hizo levantar la cabeza para que la boca quedase abierta y Ariadna se acercó con tres frescos de gotero y tomando la primera una sustancia azul turquesa y la vertió en la misma boca ella solo cerro sus ojos, Ariadna tomo la segunda de un verde pálido y la vertió de nuevo y por último tomo la dorada y la vacío mientras Anne fue reaccionando vio que una luz le dieron en el pecho y Ariadna les dijo no se muevan mi hermano les ofreció una prueba de lo que es la magia y diciendo Wido apareciendo este con una charola de los alimentos que más le gustaban a Anne que fue eso a le dijo Harry te voy a presentar otro ser mágico mira amiga él es un Elfo y tiene magia propia y siempre están dispuestos a ayudar a los magos y debido a que ustedes acaban de pasar por una experiencia difícil ya que la mayoría se angustia hasta que pasa el dia que debió de sufrir la crisis y hay quienes quieren hacerlos pasar por prisiones, cadenas y cosas similares y lo que requieren es Amor y para evitar que te pase eso te vamos a dejar a Wido el cual estará encargado de cuidarte por lo que no tendrás que hacer nada solo te pido mucho respeto para él, Monique le dijo Amor no crees que se sienta más segura si en vez de Wido le presto un rato a Amairë Harry le respondio que sea ella la que decida y llamándolos a los dos le dijeron a Anne ellos son Wido y ella Amairë tú decides quien prefieres que este contigo estos días hasta la luna llena y ahora los dejamos si algo quieres Anne solo tienes que llamarla y ella estará en tu presencia procura que ningún otro no mago la vea porque no podrías explicar su presencia ya que de los no magos solo los han visto la familia de mi primo la de la novia de este y la familia de nuestra mejor amiga que es la primera en su familia que pertenece a nuestra raza; Albus se puso de pie y le dijo a la familia nos veremos mañana para el cierre de su evento y ahora verán que partimos con nuestro sistema les dejamos a Amairë y se desvanecieron.

Al dia siguiente cuando se levantaron David y su familia bajaron a desayunar en el antecomedor se encontraban que sobre la mesa se encontraban tres desayunos completos de gustos diferentes y cada uno era del gusto cada uno pero no vieron a nadie por lo que llamaron a su chofer quien les dijo no se quien lo preparo pero cuando llegue el carro estaba pulido y lavado y había un plato para mí con gambas con duraznos y en cuanto Salí a poner el coche en punto y regrese encontré que mis platos se encontraban limpios y en la mesa ya estaban los desayunos de los tres y cuando Anne regreso le dijo a sus padres mamá papá al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con Amairë y ella movió su mano y me quito el pijamas y me puso el uniforme y solo me dijo que me veía increíble que se notaba que lo hecho por su amo y su prometida con la Sanadora Ariadna realmente daba frutos y cuando la interrogue esta me conto que antes de que el Señor Potter fuese adulto había regresado de muy lejos y le había dado esas pociones a su tutora a quien desde hace unos años llama Madre y había curado a otro hombre en igual circunstancia que yo pero que también era su Tutor y cuando le pregunte qué pues cuantos tutores tenia me explico que cinco mágicos y cuatro físicos pero que todos son mágicos y que tiene un asesor jurídico y uno financiero y casas en muchas partes que es muy rico pero muy generoso que siempre está dispuesto ayudar y cuando le iba a preguntar más me menciono que era hora de que nos fuéramos que las dejásemos para después que recordase que se va hasta la luna llena. El Padre reviso el reloj y les dijo vámonos o no llegaremos.

No supieron ni como, pero cumplieron llegaron para abrir la final donde solo consistía en la selección de los tres últimos concursantes David distinguió a sus visitas de la noche y los vio solo hablando con los jóvenes de tres de las principales disciplinas y los adultos solo observaban cosa que le extraño a David por lo que después de dar por inaugurada la final y pedir a los jueces de los países que dieran su voto en la urna que correspondería pero que debido a las circunstancias tan particulares que había que no se había suscitado en la historia de estos concursos y que esto consistía en que entre el público estaban tres personajes de índole mundial y todos ellos pertenecientes a la Organización de las Naciones Unidas pero no diría sus nombres y que si fueran tan amables de emitir su voto o lo que ellos quisiesen y sin decir más empezó a caminar entre los concursantes rodeado por sus colegas notando que a las personas que había hecho referencia no se habían movido y solo ya para las 13:00 horas vieron que los extraños y los jóvenes que acompañaban a Dursley, Se juntaban en un grupo y le hacían una seña a David para despedirse; este los vio salir del recinto y llamando a su hija Anne quien se encontraba platicando con Dudley y otros compañeros de el por lo que en cuanto esta se dio cuenta le pidió a este que le acompañase a su ver a su padre el rector le pregunto joven su primo y sus tutores, este le respondio ya se retiraron pero le dejaron un recado la competencia termino y Dudley gano el primer lugar en robótica y el rector encontró un papiro doblado y lacrado con un sello que el en su vida había visto era una vara con ciertas partes redondas como si fuera un rosario pero las separaciones eran como de siete centímetros entre una y otra y a los lados unas seis gotas como de una sustancia roja por lo cual no lo abrió y espero a llegar a su casa ya en ella le dijo a su familia que lo ayudaran que antes de abrir el sobre quería saber el escudo que traía no era de su conocimiento y él se consideraba un experto, bajaron todos los libros que había en la biblioteca y por más que los tres buscaron no encontraron nada y ya casi eran las 11:00 pm cuando Amairë con un ligero crac hizo presencia los vio a los tres y les cuestiono estimados señores los veo angustiados desde su regreso del evento donde estuvo mi ama y amiga Monique pero ustedes como no nos conocen no tienen idea que la familia mágica se ayuda y al señor Potter y a su Prometida nosotros los Elfos y los Duendes que manejan nuestro banco, y les mencionare tres más Los Dragones, los Unicornios y las más mágicos las Aves Fenix, así con gusto los voy a sacar de su duda, miren el escudo con el que esta lacrado pertenece a la heráldica de los brujos o magos como quieran decirles, en el caso de nosotros los señores son Magos y las damas Brujas, pero regresando a su duda le diré que ese escudo es del Mago de su tiempo más poderoso Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore de su tiempo y les diré que la Señora que estuvo aquí curando a Anne es su hermana Ariadna y ella es la Sanadora de Inglaterra, lo que en sus términos seria la Directora médica de todo su país, Anne le cuestiono y de los jóvenes que estuvieron solo sabemos que uno es primo de mi amigo Dudley y su prometida pero los dos adultos los tratan con respeto y cariño, a señorita ellos son muy especiales primero les diré que el señor Potter es el primer mago en ser mayor de edad desde los 16 años, segundo los dos adultos que conocieron son parte de sus tutores desde que regreso a esta época y son cinco mágicos y 4 físicos todos magos y brujas y en su corta vida sus padres fueron asesinados por el mago más poderoso de este tiempo y cuando lo ataco a El perdió todos sus poderes y hasta hace poco menos de dos años ha venido recuperándolos y se espera que haya una segunda guerra, recordaran que por los años 1979 y 1982 hubo muchas muertes inexplicables en su mundo bien el joven es Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc y es actualmente considerado el mago más rico del mundo y ya tiene nivel mágico para combatir con el que les mencione y la señorita Monique es su prometida formal, y como ellos me dijeron les doy este libro de la heráldica mágica desde la separación entre la magia y la ciencia este también se desvanecerá conmigo.

Ahora mientras les traigo de cenar lean lo que les dejo el mago Albus. Adrián abrió el sobre y en el con una caligrafía impecable decía:

Rector David Wren

Doctorado en robótica computarizada y electrónica y

Apreciable familia,

Presente.

Esta misiva tiene como objeto explicar en parte la presencia nuestra en su evento, como recordaran Uno de sus alumnos más destacados es Dursley Dudley primo hermano de mi protegido por tutoría como la de otros como yo hijo de la hermana Difunta de la Señora Petunia la Señora Lili Evans de Potter, quien junto con su esposo falleció en manos del ser más malvado de nuestra raza que ha existido y desde su nacimiento Harry ha querido ser asesinado ya casi 5 veces y gracias a un padrino misterioso que lo ha protegido desde el principio ya está casi al mismo nivel que su oponente.

Les hago la aclaración que si mi escudo heráldico les pareció intrigante busquen estos que son los apellidos del propio Harry James Potter Evans Peverell Princeps Gryffindor Blakc y este tiene las riquezas de estas casas por herencia y por su formación que hablaremos de ella después, en estas navidades pasadas viajamos a una de sus propiedades del mundo y esta está en Cancún México que siendo una Ciudad pequeña en su esencia la magia y la ciencia están más en relación este tuvo la idea de ver si aquí en nuestro país por lo que si Ustedes están de acuerdo el viernes los invitaríamos a la Mansión Potter a Usted y a su apreciable familia para la cena y podamos hablar y ustedes ver lo efectiva de la medicina aplicada a Anne.

Para su respuesta solo pueden escribir al reverso si aceptan y darle esta misma a Amairë quien de inmediato me la haría llegar.

Con mis más sinceros Saludos

Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore

La familia se vio y Anne le dijo padre en mi opinión si ellos dicen que me curaron yo les creo por que no aceptamos y podemos conocer más de ellos creo que nos traerá buenas cosas para ellos y nosotros el conocernos, o tu qué opinas Madre, esta asintió y tomo un bolígrafo de su bolso y la carta de Albus y escribió estimado señor Albus para nosotros sería magnífico convivir con ustedes y como ya nos dijo que son magos esperamos ese tipo de cosa para poder verlos. Y la firmo

Diciendo muy bajo Amairë me arias este favor, esta se hizo presente y tomo la misiva y le dijo no se preocupen en un momento lo recibirá y, **mientras** regreso vean el libro y se desvaneció, ellos revisaron el libro cuando estaban en eso Amairë retorno y solo les dijo en una hora estará aquí el joven Dudley y el Señor Potter y exactamente a las 20: horas estando ellos en la sala se hicieron presentes los dos primos pidiéndoles que los tomaran de las manos para formar un circulo y una vez se desvanecieron y cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron ante una chimenea de mármol con un gran escudo donde se ve un gran venado negro coronado en un fondo amarillo el cual ya habían visto y cuando giraron sobre sus pies distinguieron que estaban delante de varios adultos que les miraban con una sonrisa en la cara cuando oyeron la voz de Petunia quien les llamo y diciendo tranquilos y tomen asiento y Dursley les menciono miren les iré presentando a los presentes pero primero les diré que les pedimos que se vistieran conforme a su mundo y por eso no los reconocen así que empecemos, los dos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas negras son el de lentes mi Primo Harry, junto esta mi prima Monique después la señora de verde claro es la tutora Sanadora y Madre Adoptiva Dumbledore Ariadna y en seguida esta El tutor Principal Albus, en seguida esta Aberforth Dumbledore tercer tutor y la mujer mayor es la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall subdirectora del colegio y cuarta tutora y por ultimo esta el mago con la túnica negra es el quinto tutor mágico es Filius Flitwick y ahora verán a los tutores físicos llamados así ya que son los encargados de vigilen su salud en el mundo en general aunque todos son magos Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape y les diré el primero es su padrino elegido por sus padres, el segundo es el segundo amigo del padre, y el tercero es amigo de la madre y profesor del mismo colegio, y hay una cuarta Tutora física que es la mejor amiga de la madre pero por razones propias de ellos no está presente y ahora los dejaremos hablar a ellos.

Bien gracias tía lo han hecho como esperábamos, miren familia Wren la casa a la que los trajimos es de un servidor y el objeto de esta invitación primero es comentarle a su hija Anne que mi Tutor Lupin el también sufrió lo que te paso y tú y el para que puedas entender tu curación y lo que iras sintiendo así que vayan al jardín y platiquen te garantizo que te divertirás él era muy pero muy travieso a nuestra edad, ahora le platicare con tu padre, mire Don David mi primo me invito a su evento y en mi mente se me vino a la idea de poder usar lo no mágico en una defensa mágica en una pelea contra seres mágicos de un bando poderoso y dañino, A ver señor Potter si entiendo quiere usar parte o varias cosas de las que hubo en el concurso encontrar del ejercito del Mago malo que nos platicó, así es y le diré que pensé los robots de mi primo por lo que Dursley desde que rango de distancia los puedes operar, mira Harry cuando hiciste tu observación viste que ellos están hechos en sus cabezas viste que traen unos gorros como los que ustedes usan en las fiestas, si lo notamos que hay con eso, a pues mira la tela es de celdas fotoeléctricas como las que en casa calientan el agua y son conocidos como panel solar y eso me permite hasta una milla, correcto primo es una de sus instrumentos que me interesan las otras dos son unas máquinas que cuando las vi estaban a la entrada y tenían unas antenitas por lo que las seguí al sentir que mandaban una señal y la detecte a un cuarto donde vi cerca de cien aparatos que en casa de mi tía llaman televisores y se podrían ver todas las áreas del evento excepto los baños y lo último es algo que un grupo de cinco jóvenes enfrente de mi primo que tenían una especie de casa de madera y en ella se veía una familia cenando pero no estaban en esa casa estaban a 2 millas en el teatro con un escenario igual que la casa y eso es lo que le pido que si me puede ayudar; Dursley le dice cuenta con lo mío primo para lo que quieras.

El Rector Wren le dijo señor Potter lo de las cámaras podrían ser adquiridas en algún negocio especializado y Tu primo y yo las podremos poner y operar, y lo último es propiedad intelectual de esos jóvenes, Profesor usted los podría invitar aquí y nosotros podríamos darles un recorrido por nuestra primera guerra y sin usar sus máquinas no les haríamos daño y solo se requiere que confíen en alguien, a eso es fácil tanto como mi familia como su primo son buenos amigos, si gusta los invitamos a esta casa el próximo sábado 8 de febrero en la tarde, en eso estaban cuando Anne entraba con Lupin diciendo Mamá no lo creerás pero él y el mago Black se pueden cambiar de forma a animales junto con el Papá de Harry a ver Black es un perro hermoso, Lupin es un lobo y el papá de Harry era un venado y hacían muchos paseos en la noche, el señor Wren le dijo hijita eso no es posible, coyuntura que uso Albus estimado David si le demostramos que si se puede intentaría ayudar a Harry con su idea; bien pruébelo profesora fuera tan amable y esta cabio a la gata que siempre vigilaba los exámenes. Anne corrió y se puso a su altura y la observo y solo dijo hermosa solo que tiene los mismos aros que los de sus lentes cundo ella se regresó a su forma. Albus solo les dijo espero que lo intente David y los mandamos a su casa Dursley y Petunia les importa quedarse un rato con ellos

Albus y todos los demás regresaron a la dirección del colegio y diciendo Harry esperemos que nos ayuden, pero tienes que formular un plan y cuando lo tengas ya sabes que tienes que hacer bien Profesor nos retiramos a la sala común y le deseo suerte con los directores de las otras escuelas y se desvanecieron y al aparecer en la sala común encontraron a Hermione, Luna, las hermanas Parvati y Padma, Ginny, Gabrielle, Margaret y Ron, y de inmediato Hermione le dijo y conéctate con Daphne y Draco y una vez les explico lo sucedido y en lo que se había quedado y todos guardaron silencio pero Luna muy despacio se puso de pie y ya en el centro del circulo tomo la mano de Monique y todos en su mentes escucharon hijos para este sábado 8 tendrán que tener un plan ya elaborado ya que los no magos aceptaran ayudarte pero van a querer brindar la ayuda de cuerpo presente y soltó a su amiga y se sentó, bien dijo Monique que les parece que el plan ya lo tenemos y se los explicaremos: primero recuerden que mi prima Fleur y Bill se casan el dia del cumpleaños de Harry esto por una profecía se les pedio que lo hiciesen en la mansión Potter y ellos aceptaron y desde ese dia Harry, Hermione y Yo empezamos a pensar que hacer y cuando su primo mando la invitación para el evento de tecnología muggle a Harry se le ocurrió que se podrían mezclar y por eso les pedimos que cuando fueran no perdieran detalles, ustedes me preguntaron que donde nos habíamos ido que no nos habían visto por casi una hora bien les diremos en cuanto entramos ambos sentimos como ojos que nos veían desde que íbamos llegando lo empezamos a sentir y mientras más caminábamos más lo sentíamos por lo que nos desvanecimos y seguimos la sensación y esta nos llevó a un cuarto en las oficinas donde había más de cien aparatos que según me explico Harry en casa de su tía hay y los llaman pantallas de televisores y en ellas en diferentes se podían ver ustedes y los adultos y cuando entramos en las mentes de los que observaban no enteramos que es su trabajo observar y vigilar y eso hacen con los aparatos que parecen bolas negras en el techo y otras como cajas blancas que están pegadas a las paredes de entrada y hace unas horas nos enteramos con la familia del rector que existen hasta del tamaño de una pluma y tienen un alcance de una milla las más pequeñas y Dudley nos explicó que sus robots esos muñecos mecánicos los puede accionar a la misma distancia solo nos falta saber lo de la proyección de imágenes y eso será el sábado 8 en la mansión Potter, ahora denos ideas para convencer a los muggles jóvenes para que nos ayuden y como oyeron ellos querrán participar si aceptan.

En su cabeza oyeron la voz de Daphne que les dijo Harry podrías ver si puedo entrar a tu sala común yo tengo la solución, este le dijo fácil usa mi método y ven nadie dirá nada en tu contra ven, en un minuto Daphne se hizo presente y le hicieron señas y se acercó ante la mirada de los Fenix pero ninguno dijo nada alguna de las mujeres le dijeron hola bienvenida el circulo principal se reúne hasta el fondo y por lo que se ve te están esperando ya levantaron el mufiato, esta camino más rápido y se integró en el grupo cuando Margaret repuso el mufiato y vio que había una butaca con el escudo de su familia por lo que se sentó y les dijo miren amigos en las vacaciones fui con mis padres y la familia de un tío que son no magos y este decidió que como nunca habíamos ido al cine fuésemos y como poco los tratamos mis padres siempre acceden a lo que ellos quieran así que en una sala muy grande llena de butacas y como muchos adultos sentados se oscureció y se vio una luz salir y en una como sabana puesta en la pared se vio unas imágenes y eso es lo que ellos llaman películas y esta trataba de los últimos momentos de la vida del muggle mas malo de su historia un tal Adolfo Hitler que es para que me entiendan el equivalente a nuestro mago tenebroso y este pasa el final de su guerra metido en una especie de casa pero hecha bajo tierra y desde ahí controlaba todo, podríamos con magia construir lo que ellos llaman bunker, Harry le dijo oye podrías hacer un dibujo de lo que viste, esta lo hizo y Hermione les comento oigan no tiene que ser muy grande podemos hacer uno como del tamaño del salón de la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall con el método de Hagrid para cuando va plantar sus calabazas y como somos ya en este círculo 14 y como para extraer un metro cuadrado de tierra requeriremos unos cinco minutos por lo que en una media hora podremos hacer un rectángulo de tamaño adecuado y ya hecho el hoyo podemos hacer las paredes de piedra y el techo con troncos y después le echamos tierra y pasto con algunos arbustos y tendríamos que ver que requieren los jóvenes no magos y Luna dijo Harry entre la casa de Ron y la Mia existe un bosque y de donde pensaban poner la carpa para donde está el centro del bosque hay como una milla bien. Harry les dijo bien ya está ahora solo nos falta como convencer a los jóvenes.

En Hogwarts a su arribo los esperaba Hagrid y les dijo quedan 45 minutos para que comience los grupos de quinto de las 15:00 a las 16:45, séptimo de las 16:45 a 18:15 y ustedes de la 18:15 a las 20:00 por lo que tienen tiempo pasen así que coman algo y recuerden Neville al invernadero 6, Pociones Harry, Hermione, Neville salón de las mismas, Encantamientos Luna, Padma y Monique al anexo del comedor; recuerden si requieren algo para sus materias diferente a lo común de estas deberán de pedirlo antes de la prueba Neville dijo Hagrid es el invernadero 6 verdad entonces solo requiero ser el último, los tres de pociones le preguntaron será en el salón de Snape si respondio Hagrid bien contestaron tampoco requerimos nada, Monique les dijo esta mañana nosotras nos pusimos de acuerdo en lo que haríamos y requerimos como unos 100 cubiertos de los tamaños que quieras, Bien dijo Hagrid los tendrás en una mesita a espaldas de los profesores gracias amigo, para las 18:00 todos caminaron a sus áreas de prueba al llegar al salón de pociones Hermione pregunto profesor Snape podemos usar nuestros cubículos, si respondio este los tres entraron y al cabo de una hora Neville entrego su poción y se retiró al invernadero 6 y cuando llego la profesora Pomona Sprout le dijo hijo te queda poco tiempo que vas a efectuar para deleite, este tomo su varita y en cosa de 15 minutos convoco una cincuenta plantas las más raras hasta que al final convoco a su árbol anti gravedad diciéndoles disfruten su vista ya que para cuando entre al castillo las regresaran a mi invernadero, en el salón de pociones salieron los tres amigos y el grupo de profesores se acercó a los cubículos y en el de Draco se encontró con una de Memoria Damnum Potionem varios de ellos dijeron no creemos que haya algo mejor, Horace Slughorn les dijo esperen faltan dos por ver pasaron a ver la poción de Hermione vieron que frente a ella se encontraba una tarjeta que indicaba esta posión es nueva y quien la beba durante doce horas tendrá una estatura máxima de ¼ de pulgada, y al abrir el cubículo de Harry encontraron 21 frascos que eran 7 de color azul turquesa, 7 color verde claro y 7 dorados y una tarjeta que decía Estimados directores estas pociones van juntas y son un regalo de la legión del Fenix para sus países y sirven para curar a los hombres lobo y si sus países requieren más ponerse en contacto con Ariadna Dumbledore, Gracias.

Mientras en el salón dedicado a Encantamiento los profesores le preguntaban a Hagrid que esos cubiertos que objeto tenían a lo que este les respondio estimados profesores les recuerdo que si alguno de los participantes pide algo que no forme parte de lo común para el concurso es mi deber proporcionarlo siempre no vaya en contra de las reglas y antes de traerlo he consultado al Consejo de ancianos y estos me autorizaron y quien lo solicito pregunto Filius Flitwick, y le respondieron sus alumnos profesor por lo que este les dijo a sus compañeros que prefieren primero o al último por consenso le pidieron que para variar veámoslo primero, Filius le indico a Hagrid amigo puedes avisar les que ellas entraran primero este salió y busco a los integrantes de Hogwarts Luna, Padma, Alicia Spinnet, Dugal Mcphail, Monique, en cuanto vio al grupo se dirigió a Monique diciendo hija ya está lo que pediste y que ustedes serán las primeras, Monique se giró y les pregunto a sus compañeros Alicia y Dugal quieren pasar primero o nosotras, Alicia le dijo no Ustedes; Luna entro tranquila y parándose frente a los profesores efectuó un movimiento con su cabeza y les dijo mi nombre es Luna Lovegood y represento al Colegio de Hogwarts y con su permiso puso su varita en alto y de ella brotaron cerca de 100 aves rapaces de diferentes tipos y al bajar la varita transformo a los cubiertos en comederos de aves y sin decir más se salió, las aves se posaron en las columnas del salón y veían a los maestros acechándolos, la puerta se abrió y paso Padma Parvati quien saludo también con su cabeza y levanto su varita y las aves rapaces volaron al suelo y al tocarlo ya eran aves acuáticas cuando bajo la varita y la mesa que contenía los comederos estos se alinearon frente a esta y la misma se transformó en un recipiente de cristal con agua, saliendo del recinto dio paso a su compañera Monique quien al entrar saludo sonriente y con un movimiento de su mano las aves conforme ella recorría el salón estas cambiaban a aves canoras y al termino le indico a sus jueces con su permiso las pondré en resguardo y moviendo de nuevo su mano a una altura de metro y medio se empezó a distinguir una plataforma que conforme ella alzaba más su mano surgía una réplica del Palacio de Patero, (el palacio más bello del mundo. San Petersburgo, Rusia) pero era completamente trasparente y las aves comenzaron a volar hacia él y cada especie se acomodó en un cuarto del palacio y pasaban como si no hubiese nada que les impidiese, Monique les indico profesores espero hayan disfrutado de estos encantamientos pueden pasar y tocar verán que no pueden penetrar el encantamiento, quieren que lo deje o cuando salga se desvanezca, Filius Flitwick le pidió que si por favor lo ponía en el lobby del castillo esta abrió la puerta y llamando a sus compañeras les indico me ayudáis a trasportarlo y estas con sus varitas lo movieron.

A las 20:00 horas cuando pasaron al comedor los Directores, los jueces empezaron a decirle a Albus profesor este dia ha estado lleno de sorpresas a lo que Albus les pregunto si ya tiene los resultados estos le dijeron que si y ante su respuesta Este les dijo a los directores que opinaban que se pusiera en el Lobby un pizarrón donde aparecieran las materias y en columna los grados y cada materia diría que escuela tubo que lugar y a cada alumno le aparecería en su pecho la medalla obtenida todos estuvieron de acuerdo:

Herbologia:

Zafiro

1 Castelo bruxo

2 Durmstrang

3 Salem

4 Salem

5 Mahoutokoro

6 Hogwarts

7 María Sabina

Esmeralda

1 Beauxbatons

2 Mahoutokoro

3 Beauxbatons

4 Durmstrang

5 Uagadou

6 Castelo bruxo

7 Uagadou

Rubí

1 María Sabina

2 Salem

3 Mahoutokoro

4 Beauxbatons

5 Beauxbatons

6 Uagadou

7 Castelo bruxo

Bien continuemos pidió Dumbledore permítanos profesor pidió Madam Maxim en esta materia los maestros de casi todas las escuelas a excepción de la suya quedaron sorprendidos de la actuación de un alumno que superó con creces a varios de los profesores y es su Alumno Neville Longbottom, el cual de solo de su varita surgieron cerca de cincuenta plantas y remato con un árbol de Anti gravedad, a miren de El deberá de ser su profesora Pomona Sprout quien les debe comentar, por lo que Esta le dijo su servidora está considerada en nuestro medio como una de las mejores de nuestros tiempos y solo les diré que él desde el año pasado me empezó a superar y para cuando salga no creo que alguno de nosotros lo supere si gustan le pediré que para el domingo los invite a ver su herbolario personal donde tiene plantas de todo el mundo.

Encantamientos

Zafiro

1 Mahoutokoro

2 Salem

3 Durmstrang

4 Castelo bruxo

5 Uagadou

6 Hogwarts

7 María Sabina

Esmeralda

1 Beauxbatons

2 Mahoutokoro

3 María Sabina

4 Uagadou

5 Salem

6 Hogwarts

7 Salem

Rubí

1 Uagadou

2 Beauxbatons

3 Castelo bruxo

4 Salem

5 Durmstrang

6 Hogwarts

7 María Sabina

En encantamientos vimos algo que resulto, sorprendente y jamás lo habíamos visto primero Luna Lovegood nos presentó un hechizo de carne vescuntur avium y aparecieron todo tipos de aves carnívoras las cuales de inmediato volaron al techo asechando, entrando la señorita Padma Patil esta dijo produceretur in Waterbird y las anteriores mientras volaban al piso se cambiaron en aves acuáticas de todo tipo y al entrar la señorita Monique Flamel ella entro y convoco la jaula más rara que hemos visto en nuestra vida Eritque arcus in caveam entrando las aves acuáticas y cada que entraba se cambiaba por un ave cantora cuando terminaron de entrar la tocamos y era entre húmeda, fría, caliente, pero muy sólida y después de ella nos preguntó que si la dejábamos y se le pidió que la pusiese en el Lobby.

Pociones

Zafiro

1 Salem

2 Hogwarts

3 María Sabina

4 Mahoutokoro

5 Beauxbatons

6 Hogwarts

7 Castelo bruxo

Esmeralda

1 Durmstrang

2 Castelo bruxo

3 Mahoutokoro

4 Durmstrang

5 María Sabina

6 Hogwarts

7 María Sabina

Rubí

1 Beauxbatons

2 María Sabina

3 Uagadou

4 Uagadou

5 Salem

6 Hogwarts

7 María Sabina

Pociones de sexto el resultado final resulto que los Tres primeros son de esta escuela y ellos son Harry, Hermione, Draco; la poción del último es de nivel superior pero las dos siguientes son algo extraordinario la señorita nos dejó esta poción que ella nombro Abice Elevaque y según su explicación es de que quien la pruebe disminuirá su estatura hasta ¼ de pulgada, Albus les indico o bien eso lo esperaba eso quiere decir que Harry les obsequio a cada país una dosis completa de la poción que trajo a este Colegio cuando ingreso a la escuela la elimina Lobos; Por lo que le dijimos resulta que en las tres materias el primer lugar lo obtuvieron los alumnos de Hogwarts y en las de Encantamientos y Pociones los tres lugares se llevaron los alumnos de la misma escuela y si somos francos estos competidores superaron a todos los participantes de séptimo, Albus les dijo esperen para mañana solo les digo lo que les dije cuando los contacte por primera vez que si se hacía dejásemos fuera al grupo de los 13 ya que ellos sobretodo el Líder y su prometida, con la cofundadora deberían ser excluidos pero Ustedes insistieron y esperen mañana así que disfruten lo que les espera al cierre del día serán sorprendidos y con permiso creo que tenemos que terminar aquí la conversación deberé atender un asunto urgente que dejamos pendiente con un No mago, con su permiso se puso de pie y salieron por la puerta trasera de la mesa y vieron que el Señor Potter y la señorita Flamel salía con él.

Mientras esto ocurría en las mesas de los alumnos el primero que vio el cambio fue Ron quien le dijo a Neville oye ya viste que apareció en tu pecho todos voltearon y vieron que de su túnica llevaba un Zafiro engarzado en unas garras de león y en el centro presenta un Árbol, por lo que Parvati le indico es el primer lugar en Herbologia y si ven el tablero que está detrás de los directores están apareciendo los nombres de las escuelas que obtuvieron lugar en la competencia de hoy y como aparecen a los ganadores les aparece su medalla sino véanse ustedes Luna, Padma y Monique y cuando apareció la jaula que está en el Lobby todos los amigos supimos que era de Ustedes tres, y Horace Slughorn me dijo que yo quede en cuarto lugar en Pociones cuando ella termino en el tablero se vio que en la materia de que hablaba ella se pudo leer Hogwarts y Harry de inmediato dirigió su mirada Asia la mesa Slytherin y pudo distinguir que en Draco se veía una medalla roja, por lo que volteo a ver a su amiga y le vio la suya en verde, cuando Monique le dijo mira amor las nuestras son Zafiros, El sin más la tomo de la mano diciendo vamos se hace tarde.

Al pasar al saloncito pudieron ver que ya en él se encontraban su madre, Lupin, Aberforth, una vez todos juntos partieron a la casa del rector David Wren apareciendo en la puerta de la calle cuando Amairë salió abrir diciéndoles por más que hago no logro tranquilizar a los padres la niña Anne está muy tranquila solo los mira y no deja que su padre la sujete así que entremos al verlos David les dijo no deja que la amarremos, Anne corrió y se puso detrás de Lupin y diciéndole a su padre haber ahora nos debes de amarrar a los dos Ariadna intervino a ver Familia Wren eso está implicando que no confiaron en nosotros, Anne le replico yo sí, sus papas solo se sentaron y bajaron sus cabezas y con voz muy queda la señora Wren empezó no se trata de confianza es que pónganse en nuestros zapatos jamás habíamos visto a gente como Ustedes entiéndanos, Ariadna camino Asia ella y tomo asiento a su lado y le brindo una botellita y le dijo tómesela le permitirá tranquilizarse y Usted don David aquí tiene, Usted creen que no los entendemos porque estamos aquí sabíamos que esto sucedería y como podrán ver ya casi dan las 10:00 de la noche y la luna apareció a las 19:45 en todo su esplendor y su hija no ha sufrido metamorfosis alguna dentro de dos horas aproximadamente le dara hambre y durante unos cuatro meses les pedirá carne cruda y ya Amairë le preparo una carne tártara muy sabrosa que ustedes pueden comerla para acompañarla pero será todo lo que le suceda durante este tiempo después ese impulso se ira retirando hasta que ya no suceda nada y ella duerma tranquila, así que aquí estaremos para su tranquilidad y al amanecer nos iremos, por lo que sería bueno que nos dediquemos a conversar Anne estará con Lupin y los jóvenes Usted conmigo y mis hermanos con su esposo.

Los tres grupos les explicaron los periodos de la Luna y que lo que se conoce como Luna llena solo dura a la vista del espectador aproximadamente un tres por ciento de su giro y siempre será visible a las 24:00 horas en el punto del que observe que ese era el periodo más crítico y el resto solo ellos lo conocían como el periodo de la metamorfosis de humano a Lobo y de este a humano solo tenía un periodo de doce horas, cuando faltaban unos minutos para la media noche Anne dijo muy bajo tengo hambre y Monique le respondio ven siéntate aquí junto a mí en la alfombra y en esta mesa de centro te pondrá Amairë que vas a cenar y si gustas nosotros te acompañamos comiendo contigo, ella se acomodó entre Harry y Monique frente a Lupin cuando al centro apareció una charola con carne tártara y cuatro cubiertos en ella, el resto de la velada fue más entretenido y a las seis de la mañana el grupo se despidió y Albus le menciono al Rector Wren que se verían el sábado a las 17:00 como habían acordado.

Para comenzar el día Ron bajo corriendo y tras él lo seguía Neville al llegar a la sala común de Fenix por la puerta del dormitorio de mujeres salían también de prisa Hermione, Luna, Patil, Ginny y Margaret las cuales al verlos empezaron todos hablando todos al mismo tiempo hasta que Patil les pidió silencio a todos y dijo haber hablen ustedes, Ron le respondio es que Harry no durmió aquí anoche, Hermione les dijo bien pues Monique tampoco se suponía que irían a ver al Rector de la escuela de su primo, estaban en eso cuando por el retablo apareció la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall quien les dijo si siguen gritando van tarde para el desayuno y la competencia, les informo que sus amigos están durmiendo en la enfermería tuvieron una noche muy agitada y solo se presentaran hasta más tarde así que caminen.

Ya en el desayuno Daphne se acercó a la mesa de Fenix y tomando asiento se enteró de los amigos faltantes y esta les respondio miren cuando platique con Harry muy al principio después de mi clase de inicio este me conto que cuando curaron al profesor Lupin me dijo que estuvieron con El, toda la noche del dia de Luna llena y si recuerdan ayer hubo luna llena, cierto dijo Ron y conforme lo que platicamos ellos nos contaron que parecía que la hija del rector había sido atacada por Fenrir Greyback cierto respondio Margaret mi novio me conto de eso. Hermione se puso seria y cuestiono a sus compañeras Daphne y Ginny a ver díganme las dos en defensa Ustedes van a competir, pero usaran sus apodos para el ataque, claro no ves que queremos ganar, bien les respondio, pero no creen que si las escogen para empezar van a ser muchos los heridos, si pues son 38 más una de las dos, pero que hacemos haber dijo luna acompáñenme las dos y se puso de pie y las dos la siguieron al llegar a la mesa de profesores y Luna le hizo señas a Sirus y este integrado se acercó y diciendo en que le sirvo Señorita Luna, esta le informo mire profesor esta tarde es el evento para nuestro grado y si Usted y sus colegas deciden empezar con ellas los heridos podrían ser graves y muchos pero solo tratamos de evitar daños, y se retiraron al tomar su lugar el Director García expreso Maestro que fue eso ya que la Señorita que lo llamo ella está inscrita en trasformaciones y no en Defensa que es su especialidad, efectivamente Director García la Señorita Luna no participa en esta ocasión en mi materia por suerte, pero las dos que la escoltaban si y lo que me recordaron fue que si las dos que la acompañaban si y estalas pondríamos a competir desde el inicio cabe la posibilidad de muchos heridos por lo que yo les solicito que las dejéis al final y llámenos a la Enfermera Poppy Pomfrey y a la hermana del director de este colegio Ariadna Dumbledore.

Madame Maxim replico algo nos mencionó Albus que sean las ultimas, por lo que la Directora Artemisa de Salem de cada escuela son cinco que pasara con las tres que faltan ellos pueden estar con los demás respondio no forman parte del grupo de los 13, Louis Dreyfus de Uagadou Africa, Pregunto si, pero nuestro anfitrión no lo hemos visto esta mañana a lo que Filius Flitwick les respondio recuerdan que anoche nos dijo que tenía un compromiso con un no mago pues este le llevo toda la noche ya que se trató de curar a una jovencita mordida por un Licántropo, pero apúrense que ya los grupos de primero están partiendo, todos se pararon y se retirando.

Las pruebas comenzaron sin contratiempo durante la mañana para cerca del medio dia Hermione que estaba con Daphne y Ginny en la sala d menesteres vieron que entraban los desaparecidos quienes de inmediato fueron interrogados y estos les contaron a grandes rasgos lo sucedido y el buen resultado, Harry pregunto que si ya se había hablado con Sirus para la prueba de defensa lo que Luna le indico que sí que serán las ultimas bien entonces practiquemos, Monique le pregunto a Hermione amiga que tal vas con tu runa creo que muy bien gracias a los consejos de ustedes dos y los suyos van muy bien y sorprenderemos, correcto y en transformación a también no se imaginan, Harry les comento miren amigos lo que me tiene angustiado es el de Defensa, donde tenemos amigos que compiten, Mira Harry le indicó Ginny los tres compañeros de nosotros que quedara dentro de los quince Cho por lo que vi un joven de México la podrá eliminar y quedara en sexto pero a ese mismo lo eliminara Susan y ella si terminara frente a una de las dos, Monique se puso en pie y pregunto a ver amigas con honestidad que siempre nos ha caracterizado a los miembros de este grupo de las dos quien provoca más daño, ambas inclinaron su cabeza y al cabo de medio minuto Daphne dijo vean compañeros aunque mi defensa puede matar tardaría unos tres minutos en llegar a ese nivel y por lo que sentí el de Ginny en un minuto haría más daño, bien Daphne entonces tu enfrentaras a Susan y declinaras el combate con Ginny y así no se correrán riesgos innecesarios, solo Harry avisa a tu Madre esto y a Sirus, este lo hizo y ambos le dijeron pero como saben que será Susan a lo que Harry con Monique les dijeron durante estos días los hemos observado y estamos seguros que terminara Hogwarts en los tres primeros María Sabina cuarto y quinto Hogwarts, bien entonces solo una camilla si madre y mucho chocolate.

El resto de la mañana fue tranquilo a la hora de la comida ya estaban todos en la mesa cuando se oyó el tintineo de la copa y la voz de Albus amplificada a todos los presentes se les informa que a partir de las nueve de la noche se les invita al baile del cierre del torneo pueden invitar a quien quieran solo pasen su lista a cualquier maestro no importa que escuela el grupo de los 13 se encargara en traerlos ahora disfrutemos de los alimentos nos quedan 3 grados y si pueden asistir a los tres en ellos verán cosas nuevas, provecho la comida fue tranquila y solo la pareja de Harry y Monique escucharon la voz de Draco oigan a cual me recomiendan ir, mira ve primero al de transformaciones, runas y defensa te vas a divertir.

Durante la cena los Directores indicaron primero los lugares y después el comentario:

Transformaciones

ZAFIRO

1 Castelo bruxo

2 Mahoutokoro

3 Uagadou

4 Beauxbatons

5 Durmstrang

6 Hogwarts

7 María Sabina

Esmeralda

1 María Sabina

2 Beauxbatons

3 Castelo bruxo

4 Hogwarts

5 Salem

6 Hogwarts

7 Uagadou

Rubí

1 Salem

2 Hogwarts

3 Mahoutokoro

4 Durmstrang

5 María Sabina

6 Hogwarts

7 Castelo bruxo

Mire Albus en esta materia una jovencita de primer grado logro el zafiro con la transformación de la escuela de Brasil Castelo Bruxo que siendo de 11 años trasformo su pluma en un guepardo pequeño, pero otra vez los alumnos de 6° de su escuela mire la señorita Luna transformo una aguja en una miniatura de 12 animales mágicos, la Señorita Monique se presentó y sin varita solo con su mano tomo un poco de talco y al lanzaron este se transformó en algo que solo pocos de nosotros conocíamos y contenía todo los detalles que según nos dijo el Director Arnoldo García es el museo de Antropología e Historia de la Ciudad de México las exposiciones en sus 22 salas fijas y las dos cambiantes son una réplica del mismo con sus fuentes jardines fue deberás un espectáculo, pero le diremos que su alumno Harry Potter nos pidió salir al frente del castillo y estando ahí nos indicó que con su mano la iría moviendo como si fuese un reloj y cuando su mano estuvo a la altura del nueve el castillo se transformó en un réplica de la Escuela de las Brujas de Salem, a las 10 este fue Mahoutokoro magia y hechicería de Japón, a las 11 se transformó en Castelobruxo de Brasil, para las 12 era Magia y brujería Uagadou Africa, a las 13 fue Academia Mágica Beauxbatons y a las 14 cambio por Durmstrang y a las 15 Magia y hechicería de María Sabina y cuando bajo su mano y nos agradeció este de nuevo era el Colegio de Hogwarts, lo que le pedimos es que como sabe cómo son si nunca lo hemos visto en estos, Albus sonrió y les reitero mis estimados amigos se les olvida que Harry tiene propiedades en todo el mundo y sus elfos le debieron de informar y él es descendiente de uno de los fundadores.

En Defensa contra ñas Artes Obscuras

Zafiro

1 Uagado

2 María Sabina

3 Salem

4 Mahoutokoro

5 Beauxbatons

6 Hogwarts

7 Durmstrang

Esmeralda

1 Mahoutokoro

2 Castelo bruxo

3 Beauxbatons

4 Salem

5 Uagadou

6 Hogwarts

7 Hogwarts

Rubí

1 Beauxbatons

2 Mahoutokoro

3 Durmstrang

4 María Sabina

5 Castelo bruxo

6 Hogwarts

7 Mahoutokoro

En este evento sucedió algo que queremos su opinión ya que nos encontramos divididos en la opinión Comento el Directora Ayano Tsukimi permítanme explicarle resulta que los alumnos de este grado fueron entrando conforme se les llamo solo se nos había indicado que los dos últimos contendientes serian de su colegio y que por motivos de seguridad dos de ellas serían las ultimas, situación que se nos hizo extraña pero se accedió por la seguridad, para como a los tres cuartos del torneo entro un alumno de su Colegio Colin Crivey quien con un sorprendente movimiento destrono al anterior que ya tenía 7 combates venciendo y le tocó el turno a un joven de María Sabina que tiene sus ojos borrados y lo venció rapidísimo, le explico ese joven es descendiente directo del mejor brujo para la elaboración de varitas el señor Olivander, bien pero este tubo tres competencias triunfadoras hasta que entro Chao Chang quien de inmediato lo desarmo por un oyó en el suelo, entrando un alumno de Salem y la derroto y se presentó otra alumna de Hogwarts la Señorita Susan Bones con una presencia que se sentía lo desarmo sin casi mover su varita y estuvo ganando varios combates hasta la entrada de la Señorita Daphne Grangeas y Susan perdió esa seguridad sobre todo cuando aparecieron junto a su lado de la mesa las Sanadoras Ariadna Dumbledore y Amapola Pomfrey y dos elfos con charolas de chocolates fríos y calientes todos estábamos intrigados por esa presencias cuando se oyó el conteo del juez y solo vimos que un torbeñino de hielo cubría a Susan hasta que perdió el sentido y fue convocada a la camilla y atendida por las Sanadoras cuando hizo su arribo una señorita de nombre Ginny Weasley que según se no dijo pertenece a 5 año ella vestida de rojo como su cabello y la contrincante solo dejo su varita en el suelo y se bajó, bien permítanme explicarles la Señorita Susan es sobrina de la que hasta hace poco fue la directora de Wizengamot en el reino Unido y era muy buena en ese arte hasta su muerte contra quienes ustedes saben pero la Señorita Daphne es del grupo de los 13 que les mencione y por lo que me cuentan estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes distinguió el escudo que la envuelve pero su torbellino puede bajar en su interior al cero absoluto, cosa que jamas a usado, ahora permítanme y haciendo una señal Minerva se puso de pie y fue a la mesa de Fenix y diciéndolo a Ginny y Harry que si podrían quedrse un momento después de la cena.

Albus les dijo pasemos a la última y después sabrán el final de la de defensa, así que por favor continúen

Runas Antiguas

Zafiro

1 Salem

2 Beauxbatons

3 Uagadou

4 María Sabina

5 Castelo bruxo

6 Hogwarts

7 María Sabina

Esmeralda

1 Durmstrang

2 Mahoutokoro

3 María Sabina

4 María Sabina

5 Castelo bruxo

6 Hogwarts

7 Salem

Rubí

1 Uagadou

2 Hogwarts

3 Castelo bruxo

4 Durmstrang

5 Beauxbatons

6 Hogwarts

7 María Sabina

La runa presentada por Hermione es la combinación en una sola de todas las que se ponen en un Pensadero, la Señorita Monique presento en diferentes piedras de jade las 25 que todos conocemos, pero el Señor Potter nos presunto 50 runas de todas las tradiciones, pero lo extraordinario es que están hechas de materiales no conocidos por nosotros Unobtainium (material obtenido fuera de este mundo) y Phlebotion (emanaciones de cristal mágico. polvo de duende y rocas verdes); recuerden que su infancia la paso en el pasado de esta tierra cuando los miembros del consejo de magos de la antigüedad estaban vivos y que los 5 principales son su madre y abuelo y los hermanos de este, ahora acompáñenme.

Pasando al salón detrás del comedor los acomodo en un círculo amplio y cuando entraron los alumnos, este le pidió a Harry que si les ponía un escudo de protección, este movió su mano y le pregunto a director que de que se trataba y este solo le dijo una exhibición Señorita Ginny fuese tan amable de atacar al señor Potter cuando este le indique Él, le dijo adelante y del cielo bajo un torbellino de fuego y Harry quedo en medio con su cúpula de oro cuando los directores comenzaron a sudar Albus dio la señal par que terminara y solo les dijo la temperatura es semejante a la que provoca el sol en un planeta como mercurio.

Ahora disfruten y mañana les enseñaremos los herbolarios y algunas cosas que gusten los reto a bailar, el reto de la fiesta fue maravilloso espectáculo, y el domingo los Directores se la pasaron con Albus y los jóvenes poniéndose de acuerdo e intercambiando direcciones y varios de los alumnos de los competidores buscaban a los ganadores de sexto grado y cuando los encontraron junto al lago negro estos les pidieron que si era posible que les diera clases y este les prometió que les enviaría su curso de nivelación, cuando los dejaron solos Harry les conto lo de Aragot y decidieron bajar a verlo y al llegar lo encontraron buscando en su huerto al acercarse lo vieron concentrado tomando algo del suelo Monique le pregunto amigo que buscas te podemos ayudar Hagrid se giró y les enseño unos escaro y ellos con diligencia le llenaron un barril y para las 18 horas oyeron la voz de Minerva que los llamaba diciendo nuestros invitados se retiran y un vez que se fueron ya era la hora de la cena Albus agradeció el comportamiento de todos y la participación y descansen.

Durante la semana todo fue normal a excepción del grupo de los 13 ya que tenían que cumplir sus deberes y efectuar el plan de la boda para el viernes 31 de julio, Harry se contactó con sus tutores y les pidió audiencia para las 21:00 horas, todos accedieron, y cuando estuvieron juntos Margaret se puso de pie y les entrego un rollo de pergamino a cada uno y cuando termino se acomodó en su lugar y Monique en uso de la palabra les informo por favor léanlo y estamos a sus órdenes para dudas y guardaron silencio, al cabo de unos 20 minutos Severus pregunto jóvenes platiquen en que consiste eso de hologramas, miren esto según entendimos en el evento de mi primo y esperamos que este fin de semana confirmemos pero por lo pronto sabemos que ellos un evento que sucede en una especie de teatro y lo pasan por una máquina y este mismo lo proyectan en uno similar pero vacío bien menciono será algo que deberemos poner mucha atención en lo que nos expliquen los jóvenes no magos, bien pregunto Albus según entiendo en su plan hay tres formas de protección Monique respondio mira tío la primera serán todas las alas de protección que podamos poner todos los presentes de las dos grupos, el bunker se le pondrán las mismas más las que acaba de hacer Harry en runas Unobtainium y Phlebotion que están incluidas todas las anteriores pero estas en caso de descubrirnos los mandaran a Siberia y la tercera se contara con el enemigo natural de los atacantes, Albus puso una interrogación en su cara y no dijo mas, Aberforth pregunto y el traslado a la mansión mira tío la última vez que estuve con los Wren les explique que en la universidad estarían dos camiones tipo escolar cuyos choferes estarían vestidos con uniformes de su escuela pero el escudo seria el del Colegio de Hogwarts.

Y los vidrios polarizados en negro, cuando cada alumno se sentará tendría una pantalla en el respaldo de su compañero y podían ver lo que más les gustase y que estarían en mi casa antes de lo que imaginaran. Los choferes son Lupin y Sirus; Bien dijo Severus creo que tienen todo previsto así que demos por terminado y veamos cómo nos va mañana.

Albus discretamente les pidió a la pareja que lo aguantaran ya una vez solos, les pregunto a ver explíquenme eso de los depredadores naturales de los elementos atacantes, bien pero el Licántropo solo tiene un enemigo natural y es posiblemente el vampiro, no tío hay un elemento natural que los destruye y es el fuego, por cierto tío conforme la batalla termine nos gustaría mandarle a casa de Tom pero tío al último crees tú que cualquiera de los Wren lo quieran eliminar o lo hacemos nosotros, mira hija posiblemente el padre pero porque, mira ella este tiempo sufrió mucho y sus padres también bueno pregúntenles mañana.

Al dia siguiente en los patios de la Universidad se vieron estacionados dos autobuses de dos pisos de un color naranja y en su letrero desia especial y en su puerta estaban dos hombres de aspecto serio que la mayoría de los muchachos les sacaban la vuelta como a las 7:50 se acercó un auto mercedes azul claro manejado por un hombre que más parecía una morsa de unos 120 km y una señora delgada y con un cuello mayor de lo normal este se estaciono detrás de los camiones y de la puerta trasera bajo un joven rubio y delgado que solo portaba una laptop y diciéndole a sus padres que los vería a la 18:00, bajado del auto camino hacia los camiones y saludo los dos hombre estrechando su mano y diciendo espero llegar con tiempo y Lupin le respondio eres el primero que te acercas los demás que hemos visto nos ven y se siguen de largo pero mira ahí llega otro carro este era un Jaguar F-Type rojo del que se bajó el Rector Wren su esposa y Anne esta última corrió Asia Lupin y le dijo hola amigo le puedo dar un beso este se inclinó y correspondió a la niña los jóvenes que estaban esparcidos por el lugar al ver al rector se acercaron y saludaron con respeto al mismo y con recelo a los choferes quienes de inmediato al ver la reacción les dijeron a ver jóvenes si, si somos pero también somos humanos como ustedes y les garantizamos que en nuestra época ninguno se ha atrevido a hacer las bromas que solíamos efectuar y eso se los pueden platicar estos dos y dirigiendo al rector David le preguntara falta alguien más y solo este le respondiese falta el maestro de ellos pero si no me equivoco ese carro Ford que viene es el, bien respondio Sirus en ese caso les empezare a dar unas indicaciones que son pertinentes por favor pongan atención: 1° las ventanas son para que nadie los vea pero tampoco ustedes verán, 2° la distancia a la que vamos son 600 millas de aquí por lo que estaremos en unos treinta minutos, 3° espero que todos hayan traído su bañador ya que el lugar cuenta con tres albercas, 4° en el primer autobús van los tres adultos y en el segundo van la hija del rector y el primo del anfitrión, así que suban y acomódense como gusten ya arriba de los vehículos ambos choferes les arbitieron cualquiera de los jóvenes que sean novios amigos cariñosos o algo similar les informamos que en estos vehículos las damas están protegidas y los jóvenes en primer intento sentirán una quemada y si continúan intentándolo la misma será clase dos está claro ahora vámonos.

Subieron y cuando David se fijó los autos se corrían así como postes y edificios y le pregunto a Sirus que eso que estaba viendo que era y este sencillamente le respondio magia mi estimado a los 30 minutos hacían su arribo en la Mansión Potter David distinguió que las rejas se habrían automáticamente y en cosa de dos segundos estaban frente a una propiedad modernista de puro cristal en colores azul y amarillo y al centro de las escalinatas se encontraba una fuente como de unos 60 metros de largo tenía dos cascadas y en el centro se veían en bronce patinado al blanco dos venados coronados con sendas cornamentas el mayor de unas 35 hastas y junto de una hembra con unos ojos verdes que impresionaba y frente a ellos estaba otro macho de 16 hastas y ojos verdes y a su lado una hembra igual de bella pero sus ojos eran azul, cuando el grupo descendió de los camiones vieron que frente a ellos se distinguía un campo perfectamente podado y a lo lejos se distinguía una manada de caballos pura sangre que corrían libres, vieron también una parvada de pavo reales blancos y cuando Lupin los llamo vieron al lado de una de las escalinatas a Harry Potter, Monique Flamel, Albus, Ariadna y Aberforth Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, Filius Flitwick y Elphias Dodge, seguido de ellos vieron a otra dama Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape y Sirus Black, el primero les dio la bienvenida y presento a los adultos como sus Tutores Mágicos, Su Abogado y Los tutores físicos y ya sobre la escalera estaba el grupo de los 14 más Fleur y Bill una vez presentados les pidió que si lo seguían que habían adaptado el salón de baile para la reunión los no magos sus ojos parecían que giraban en todas direcciones hasta que entraron al salón y distinguieron una mesa de cristal de roca color violeta y cada silla tenía un tono claro y un obscuro del mismo material pero sumamente cómodas y frente a ellos en unos atriles se leía el nombre de cada uno de los presentes cada uno tomo su sitio y Adrián no se pudo contener y le dijo señor Potter cuando nos invitó a su casa jamás imaginamos esto, este con tranquilidad le respondio recuerden que estarán dos días como invitados en mi casa por lo que ya tendrán tiempo en conocerla y solo hay una regla y espero la comprendan y la acaten en esta existen otros seré mágicos que me ayudan en su cuidado y en este momento los están evaluando y cando sea el momento ellos se presentaran, ahora pasemos a el asunto que les pedí, por lo que les pedí el Dr. Wren me indico que esas las podría comprar en varias tiendas y que las mejores eran de Japón por lo que pueden ver mande traer 100 cámaras y ya están aquí con sus monitores de recepción que me recomendaron cada uno tiene 75 pulgadas, eso ustedes saben más que nosotros, mi primo me pidió este equipo y ya está aquí, él está haciendo un plano de cómo lo quiere instalar y se mandaron traer 50 Generador eléctrico trifásico diésel 6000w insonorizado que en la tienda especializad me dijeron que me serian útiles, y como no quise escatimar pues los compre, ahora jóvenes mi primera pregunta dentro de lo que nos escucharon platicar les quedo claro que esto no es para un juego sino para una guerra donde puede haber heridos si respondieron, segunda deberás les interesa participar, Claro respondio David Doak hijo mire señor Potter mi padre es un científico e inventor de videojuegos él dice que todo en la vida hay que arriesgar que el que no lo hace no gana, así que si accedimos a ayudarlo sabemos que corremos riesgos y le haremos llegar nuestros requisitos pero en lo de los generadores cancele 40 y solo pida 10 nosotros requeriremos cinco computadoras completas las de mejor calidad le enviaremos las especificaciones y diez lentes que proyecten en el lugar para que las imágenes se vean continuas y eso sería todo, ok respondio Harry para mañana tendrán lo que piden y de acuerdo con mi primo requieren dos días para instalación y un tercero para pruebas hagan un plano y nosotros se los tendremos dotados para el lunes ustedes prueban el martes y el 31 será la real función bien dijeron todos, Solo Albus les recordó miren jóvenes Ustedes dirán que porque soy un hombre de mucha edad no soy digno de que me tomen en cuenta pero.

Albus se puso de pie y les dijo para todos los no magos le pediré a tres miembros de este grupo que les den una demostración de lo que es la magia para un ataque y su defensa salgamos al jardín donde vi un piedra volcánica ahora Harry te podrías poner sobre ella y todos los demás de este lado de la colina ahora señorita Daphne cuando esa piedra se convierta en lava podría enfriarla como a un metro de distancia si profesor, bien señorita Weasley fuera tan amable de atacar a Harry con todo su poder pero maestro está usted seguro, claro hija sino lo estuviese me te lo pediría, señor Potter listo ahora Ginny esta giro su varita y un tornado de fuego surgió y rodeo al joven Harry todos los no magos retrocedieron uno metros pero seguían viendo a Harry solo con sus manos en forma de pedir algo a la altura de su vientre seguía intacto y fue cuando Anne dijo a voz en cuello miren la roca y todos vieron que la misma era lava y caminaba quemando el pasto hacia la otra joven que en cuanto la tuvo a su vista levanto su varita y del suelo salió un torbellino de hielo que fue congelando a la roca, dando por terminado la exhibición y Albus les dice eso es la magia en pleno, Señor Neville Longbottom podría reparar todo, claro Profesor, bien ahora les platicaremos lo que se ha preparado para su protección primero voy a poner una barrera para que la intenten cruzar quienes gusten probarlo háganlo varios de los jovencitos lo intentaron varias veces y caían de espaldas, así como esas tenemos otras dos que si fuesen ustedes magos sus hechizos rebotarían y la tercera la acaba de diseñar Harry y esta los ataques mágicos se triplicaran y golpearan a los que los manden, ahora les dijo Harry nuestro enemigo siempre se ha caracterizado por ser cobarde y solo en una ocasión dio la cara pero huyo cuando se dio cuenta que perdería, en esta ocasión solo dos brujos serán los que comanden sus tropas y si los equiparamos con su ejército dejáramos que serían dos capitanes los robot de mi primo los podrían electrocutar ya que han de saber que la magia no se lleva con la electricidad y sus tropas están compuestas por dos seres mágicos de nuestro mundo los primeros son peligrosos para nosotros y para ustedes y son los Licántropos u hombres lobo y los segundos son uno seres mágicos que ustedes solo han oído leyendas de ellos, pero les diré si existen y son reales son Gigantes que alcanzan a medir hasta 19 metros déjenme decirles que estas dos criaturas como todos los seres vivos tienen su enemigo natural y esa será nuestra defensa, y por primera vez les voy a decir que serán y solo son dos el rey de estos y su reina dos dragones los verán en acción en sus pantallas.

Para finalizar esta charla le preguntare a la familia Wren quien viene al frente de los Licántropos es quienes Ustedes ya tuvieron la desgracia de conocer ahora mi pregunta es la siguiente el ya jamás se corregirá así que son Ustedes quienes deciden quien lo elimina nosotros o con una guardia encabezada por mis tutores serian Ustedes, todos guardaron un silencio durante unos cinco minutos hasta que fue Anne quien lo rompió, y ella con una serenidad les dijo a sus padres si ustedes no pueden yo no puedo dormir sin pensar que regrese a tacarme de nuevo así que si ustedes no pueden yo sí, mire señor Harry si ustedes me permiten me gustaría ser yo quien lo extermine si me lo permiten, bien Anne dijo Monique llegado el momento se te pedirá tu decisión y una vez terminada la reunión dijo Hermione si ven a su lado verán a un ser de la raza Elfo son mágicos y son capaces de lastimarlos si los agreden sean amigables y ellos lo serán con ustedes de una forma única ya que ellos son los mejores amigos.

A cada no mago había un Elfo que en perfecto inglés y por sus nombres les dijeron acompáñenme vamos a que conozcan la Mansión y después los llevaremos a las albercas para su deleite, el resto del fin de semana lo disfrutaron siendo jóvenes sin distinciones de raza, varios de los no magos se acercaban a la pareja y les cuestionaban sobre la casa y porque se veía como que en esa no había mucha vida a lo que ambos les dijeron en estos momentos está poco habitada pero si esto acaba bien será la casa principal de mi familia pero para eso falta un tiempo pero disfruten este fin de semana es para Ustedes, el domingo a las 17:00 partieron de regreso a la Universidad en el mismo medio .

El resto de la semana siguiente entre el grupo y el rector Wren y Dudley estuvieron muy atareados y para el fin de semana Albus asigno a Tonks y a Dedalus Diggle quienes serían los responsables de estar trasladando a los estudiantes no magos al bunker para hacer ajustes pruebas y lo que requirieran, por lo que para el martes en la sala de descanso de Fenix así como en los salones Tanto Harry como los demás recibieron un sin número de obsequios por el dia del amor y la amistad los cuales en cuanto los recibían los enviaban a su cómodas en el dormitorio y dado que Harry recibió demasiados Dobby decidió ponerlos en la cama por comodidad esa noche Ron decidió subir temprano a acostarse y al ver la cantidad de obsequios pensó que no importaba si comía uno o dos y se decidió por abrir una caja de lujo de calderos de chocolate rellenos de Whisky de fuego cuando Neville y Harry entraron al dormitorio la caja ya no contenía ninguno y este parecía que estaba en otro mundo solo preguntaba por una chica de nombre Marietta Edgecombe a lo que Harry le pregunto si la conocía que ella pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw y Ron de inmediato reacciono diciendo tú la conoces preséntamela yo estoy enamorado de ella por lo que de inmediato antes de que alguien más entrara Neville le mando un Petrificus Totalus y Harry lo levito y entre los dos de inmediato por los pasadizos que conocía Harry lo trasladaron al despacho del profesor Horace Slughorn quien al verlo interrogo a Harry y porque tu no hiciste el antídoto apropiado este le respondio profesor yo no creo tener en el dormitorio todas las sustancias que se requieren además usted es un experto en estos menesteres, Neville le extendió un trocito de chocolate que contenía un líquido transparente de color amarillo y después de una o más y sudando termino una poción de un azul índigo y se la dio este se desmayó y al cabo de este tiempo ron despertó atontado pero aparentemente bien por lo que Horace dijo por el buen resultado brindemos tengo aquí una botella de tequila Hacienda La Capilla y sirviendo cuatro caballitos de tequila y dándole uno a Ron quien si espera a que repartiera los demás se hecho el suyo de un trago y de inmediato cayo arrojando espuma por la boca, Horace no supo que hacer o que pasaba cuando Harry corrió hacia la bodega y busco la caja que ya conocía y tomo un bezoar y regreso corriendo introduciendo en la garganta de Ron y con los dedos lo empujo dentro de la garganta lo más que pudo y de inmediato entre los tres lo llevaban a la enfermería y Harry se comunicaba con sus Tutores y Monique, esta corrió por el dormitorio de mujeres y solo hacia señas y todas corrían con ella al llegar a la sala salieron como balas por el retablo y siguieron corriendo hasta la enfermería al llegar Harry las tranquilizo platicando que había pasado con Ron desde su arribo al dormitorio hasta que lo llevan a la enfermería omitiendo de quien era el paquete de calderos de chocolate y solo cuando llegaron sus tutores Harry con Monique aislaron al Filius Flitwick y en forma particular le contaron los de los calderos envenenados por Marietta Edgecombe con una poción de amor aumentada, mientras Albus interrogaba a Horace quien le había obsequiado la botella de Tequila y este informo que creía que Draco Malfoy y con eso se cumplió el segundo atentado para satisfacción de Voldemort.

Para principios de Marzo para el receso de la cena Harry les indico a sus compañeros que no sabía por qué pero ese era el dia y subió a su dormitorio y extrajo su capa y la botellita de Felix Felicis, salió del retablo y se hecho la capa encima y tomo media botellita y bajo hacia los invernaderos donde distinguió a Horace que se introducía por la ventana hasta medio cuerpo y con guantes de piel de dragón tomaba hojas de La Tentácula venenosa, cuando Harry tosió y el profesor se vio tomado infraganti le explico que estas tenían un costo en el mercado de 10 galeones y queriéndolo distraer le interrogo que con que permiso estaba fuera a lo que Harry le dijo que el iba a casa de Hagrid ya que su amiga de la infancia de este estaba grave y que si quería lo acompañara, ambos caminaron hacia la casa de este encontrándole saliendo con tremenda pala y al verlos se soltó en un llanto que pareciera que llovía a cantaros Harry corrió a consolar a su amigo y le dijo no me digas que ya sucedió, si le dijo este pero no se acerque a los linderos del bosque sus hijos e hijas están muy molestos porque no deje que se la comieran y la voy a enterrar bajo el huerto de las calabazas, Horace que no entendía nada le pregunto a Harry lo más quedito que pudo que sucedía y este le explico que el mejor amigo de Hagrid desde los 11 años acababa de morir y lo quiere enterrar fíjate Harry que en un momento antes me dijo "Nadie vive para siempre y este es mi momento" lo tome en mis brazos y corrí hasta la casa y solté a Fluffy y este a mantenido a su familia al borde del bosque y lo quiero enterrar sin magia me ayudarían hay dos palas chicas los tres se pusieron a trabajar hasta que el orificio fue lo bastante grande para que quedase enterrada tendría unos siete metros de profundidad con rampas a los lados cuando Hagrid la bajo y la acomodo en un lecho de flores.

Horace le dijo no me consideres insensible, pero crees que le pueda extraer el veneno. Hagrid le respondio no creo que ya lo necesité, este le extrajo cuatro probetas de diez centímetros y como solo le quedaba una decidió subir cuando ya en la superficie estaban Hagrid y Harry con las palas listas para devolver la tierra a su lugar, cuando Harry comenzó a hablar "No quiero sentirme mal con la angustia de haberte perdido, siento que es injusto que no estés más aquí, Solo espero que en donde estés seas realmente feliz" y lanzo la primera palada Hagrid con su gran pala y entre lágrimas y con una voz que parecía un trueno dijo "He disfrutado de una amistad VERDADERA, prácticamente desde que nací, con Aragot, Un ser único que me ha hecho reír como nadie, mi confidente y mi amigo del alma. Nada puede llenar el vacío que me ha dejado Aragot al irse. Pero incluso sin estar, aún me saca una sonrisa cada vez que pienso en él. Me quedo con lo afortunado que he sido al poder compartir con mi amigo gran parte de mi vida. Nunca te olvidaré, campanero. Tan querido" _._ Arrojo la tierra dentro y en cosa de diez minutos hasta el huerto de calabazas estaba en su lugar.

Entraron a la casa y Hagrid tenía sobre la mesa un tonel de hidromiel del más fino que se podía conseguir en el pub de Rosmerta al entrar Hagrid puso dos tazones de tamaño

de un litro poniéndole a Harry una taza más pequeña por lo que al entrar Harry se puso cómodo y con un hechizo especial que le puso a su taza todo lo que entrara en ella se convertiría en jugo de calabaza ya que sabía que para Hagrid esto sería hasta terminar en pésimo estado y estuvieron hablando los dos adultos por más de dos horas Harry solo esperaba por lo que cuando Hagrid ya sea por la tristeza o por el alcohol pero Hagrid se quedó dormido y era lo que buscaba por lo que en cuanto lo vio quedarse dormido astutamente comenzó a cambiar el tema a los profesores hablando bien de Albus, Minerva por lo que Horace le dijo bien Harry y qué opinas de mi a lo que este le dijo que prefería cambiar de tema pero Horace insistió y a Harry le respondio se lo voy a decir pero no le gustara, a ver explícate mejor mire primero me dijo que mi Madre Lili fue su alumna consentida pero cuando se trató de ayudarla Usted huyo y durante 16 años se ha negado a hacer algo por ella y luego lo encuentro en el invernadero y viene aquí y con engaños tomo el veneno e insiste en que no está a favor de Voldemor y sus acciones demuestran lo contrario usted sabe perfectamente cuantos Horrocrux le dijo a Tom Ridley que son factible hacerse y cuando mi Tutor le pregunto usted le dio una mentira y de todos es sabido que usted es el único que estudio estos y dice que quería a mi madre.

Mira Harry no soy lo que piensas permíteme contarte no sé si sepas que soy el primero en mi familia que fui selecto a la casa de Slytherin y aunque nunca me pude sentir uno de ellos, estos siempre me perseguían para que me uniera más en sus ideas pero nunca quise, y cuando llego Tom este destacaba mucho en todas las asignaturas y solo Albus no confiaba en él, y cuando él me interrogo él me dijo que ya había hecho uno lo que provoco en mi un temor y solo me atreví a decirle que solo se pueden hacer 7 toma el recuerdo completo y cuando lo veas no me juzgues y tomando una probeta se sacó un pensamiento y se lo entrego, Harry se puso de pie y acercándose a Horace lo tomo de la mano y lo traslado y a su despacho dejándolo ahí y de inmediato se trasladó al despacho del Director y mientras lo hacía contacto mentalmente con Albus y en cuanto se materializo en la oficina su tutor estaba en su escritorio y diciéndole la tengo, este le pregunto que como lo consiguió Harry le dio un resumen y le entrego el contenido del mismo se introdujeron en él y al verlo se pusieron a comentar llamando a el resto de los tutores.

Harry pregunto maestro si Horace me dijo que ya había hecho uno por lo que ese debió de ser el Diario, bien veamos el diario fue la primera y tú la última pero veamos los intermedios y sabemos que después del diario mato a su familia del padre culpando a la de la madre por lo que el anillo del que me curaste y que tenía su tío debió de ser el segundo ya que lo escondió en la propia casa de su abuelo lo que nos permite que de acuerdo con sus antecedentes antes de llegar a Hogwarts poseía una colección de trofeos de artículos robados por lo que siguiendo esa lógica deben ser cosas que él debe valorar bien y por eso intento dos veces regresar a Hogwarts Indico Minerva seguro quería cosas de los iniciadores bien dijo Albus pero de Godric Gryffindor nunca pudo tocar alguna de las dos de este ya que son la espada y el sombrero seleccionador, Harry indico cierto profesor cuando me enseño el hechizo Deprehensionem magicae nigrae no sentí nada solo el anillo y el diario; Bien dijo Minerva solo nos queda la desaparecida diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, Sirus dijo esperen mi hermano tenía un dije de Salazar Slytherin Harry llama a Kreacher bien este muy quedo y en un segundo apareció un elfo y Harry le dijo oye amigo tu recuerdas algo muy preciado para Regulus Black si amo el me dejo un encargo que destruyera un relicario pero Mundungus Flecher lo robo y es de lo que no ha regresado, bien Amigote prometo que lo recuperaremos, Severus pregunto miren piensen tenemos 1° el Diario, 2° Harry, 3° el Anillo, 4° el Relicario, 5° la Diadema, nos faltarían dos cosas hay que pensar que durante más de dos horas nadie hablo hasta que Lupin dijo oigan recuerdan la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, cuando el rostro de Severus se le ilumino el rostro y les dijo recuerda que en todos estos años en que Tom apareció alguna vez ha visto que se separe de Nagini no pero porque pregunto Augusta Longbottom y Aberforth les dijo cierto es el séptimo.

Albus tomo la palabra y dijo tenemos que repartir tareas como el medallón, luego la copa y la diadema perdida, bien dijo Harry yo veo lo del dije perdido que dice Kracher Minerva, Filius Flitwick, y Pomona Sprout nosotros investigaremos la diadema, Severus y Aberforth dijeron nosotros veremos lo de la copa, bien en eso quedamos. Y por mi lado seguiré viendo cierto indicio que tengo.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

 **CONFIRMACIONES MAGICAS Y NO MAGICAS**

Para el 6 de abril Harry y su grupo efectuó la inspección del búnker y los terrenos de la madriguera y pasando a ver a Molly esta les pregunto y como van haya porque aquí van lentos ya han venido dos periodistas a ver los preparativos y se fueron recelosos, Margaret y Hermione le dijeron no se preocupe a partir de mañana se llevaran una sorpresa a lo que Harry les pregunto que se traman y ambas le dijeron se te olvida que somos familia de no magos pues ambas tenemos familiares en la construcción así que el sábado nos contactamos con ellos y dos cuadrillas vendrán con maquinaria a nivelar el terreno y ampliar el camino así los periodistas quedaran satisfechos e intrigados que bueno que me habían dijo Molly ya que tendré que actuar con mucho cuidado a lo que Margaret le dijo no se preocupe mi padre y su hermano estarán acá para vigilar que solo estén donde se acordó, Hermione le dijo y por las tardes en un cobertizo que estará justo al principio de la obra estarán mis primas que son arquitectas así que todo el dia habrá gente que sabe de nosotros y nos ayudara a cubrir y el sábado 12 estarán aquí Bill y Fleur con usted y su esposo así como los papas de Fleur para que estos puedan explicar a los periodistas como se pondrá la carpa y la estructura que la soportara que por seguridad de los invitados se pidió que fuera hecha por gente no mágica y con eso reforzar la idea de Tom de enviar los gigantes.

Para el dia doce en la entrada de la madriguera estaban reunidos frente a la entrada de la madriguera bajo una lona un grupo de una docena de periodistas y Fleur, Bill los Adrián y Apolline Delacour así como Arthur y Molly Weasley y estaban siendo cuestionados por los periodistas en especial por Rita Skeeter quien insistía que no entendía el por qué se había encargado la obra a los muggles si con tantita magia hubiese quedado mejor a lo que Adrián le respondio muy bien ya que usted en su calidad de ser de las mejores periodistas del periódico el profeta, esta respondio la Mejor estimado Brujo, si estoy enterado de su fama como periodista Animaga sin licencia y diciendo mentiras pero ese no es el tema y si desea publicar algo en su periódico encontrar mía o de mi familia aténgase a una demanda internacional que la dejaría en la ruina, pero como decía usted ha estado en este lugar cuando por aquí soplan vientos ha de saber que la casa que se ve al fondo está en esa posición no porque los dueños no puedan costear una como la de su amigo Malfoy sino porque en esa posición evitan las corrientes tan violentas, por cierto Bill querido Yerno en qué fecha comienzan estos en los primeros de abril y terminan en la segunda quincena de agosto ósea que puede darse uno por estas fechas de la boda, y que sucedería con una carpa levantada por magia para 500 personas, bien contesto Bill posiblemente la carpa las mesas y todo lo que este se pueda llevar lo recogeríamos en el pantano que esta después de la propiedad de mi padre, Arthur intervino si los periodistas no recuerdan hace unos años se formaron tres barreras que cubrieron mis tierras, el bosque y las tierras de mi vecino Lovegood Xenophilius o ya no se acuerdan que él les gano la noticia, cierto dijo Michael Cornfoot fotógrafo de Rita, bien esa fue la causa por que en noticia de esto mi suegra en su calidad de Reina de las Velas le solicito a Bill si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por medio de estos y como verán así se está elaborando ahora bien si alguno tiene duda puede probar la resistencia de la columnas que ya forman el arco de entrada y constataran que estas son sólidas y en cuanto la obra termine señorita Skeeter se pedirá a ciertos magos de reconocida reputación que se pongan barreras mágicas de protección a la nueva obra como las que tiene el resto de la propiedad y en espera que con esto estén satisfechas sus dudas damos por terminado el evento.

Rita Skeeter llegando al Profeta se puso a efectuar una investigación de las que ella procuraba hacer cuando sin que se diera cuenta los tres dueños y el editor en jefe del periódico estaban detrás de ella y el principal accionista le dijo mire Rita si en su intención esta meterse en una historia como la que hizo de Harry, permítanos decirle que no se la publicaremos y de inmediato publicaremos que no avalamos su escrito y que en ningún momento estaremos apoyándola, deberás está Usted tan creída que se puede meter con el Reino de las Velas sin consecuencias y con el ministro Delacour quien ya fue dos veces ministro de magia en Francia y que por lo que ahora sabemos está emparentado con Dumbledore y Harry Potter, piénselo muy bien ya el joven Harry no está en la edad cuando lo ataco la ves pasada y con su poder económico podría andar comprándonos con tal de dejarla sin trabajo, pero es su decisión por nosotros ya está enterada de nuestra posición que tenga buen dia.

En las vacaciones del 16 al 30 de marzo cada uno partió a su casa y solo Harry Monique se fueron a Londres con su madre Ariadna, lógicamente en ella estaba la familia Delacour completa incluida la abuela y una prima de ella de nombre Wendelin ella era vela pero vivía en américa y según se enteró ella era la princesa en ese continente como la mama de Fleur era en Europa que estaba para conocer a Bill, la Familia Flamel junto con el abuelo quien gustaba pasar la tarde en compañía de los jóvenes de la casa él se sentaba a orilla de la alberca, Gabrielle con su novio Winston Dodge nieto del abogado de Harry, por supuesto su nieta Monique con Harry y su primo Dursley y Margaret, todos ellos gustaban pasarla con él y preguntarle de todo lo que se les ocurría ya que este era la persona más grande con la que podían platicar y siempre obtendrían respuestas, ya que su esposa Perenelle prefería pasarla con las demás brujas de la casa, por eso esa tarde del primer dia en cuanto bajaron a la alberca todos ayudaron a poner cómodo al don Nicolás y cuando terminaron este con un brillo en sus ojos les dijo gracias por las atenciones mis niños pero en mi experiencia me dice que quieren algo y no saben cómo decirlo, haber Monique tengo más descendencia que tu no abuelo bien, alguna vez te he reprendido por algo no abuelo jamás siempre estas para mi entonces suéltelo como lo saben y yo tratare de darles lo mejor de mi memoria, mira abuelo lo que sucede es que Tom tu sabes de quien hablo se supone que logro hacer siete Horrocrux y hay 4 que siguen vivos y a nosotros nos tocó un relicario que no se sabe si era el auténtico o una copia pero no sabemos cómo encontrarlo, veamos primero analicemos los hechos como saben que puede ser lo que dicen, esta vez fue Harry quien raspón de Tom verdad vio se supone que por lo que mi tutor sabe de el le gusta tener recuerdos y estos los ha convertido en eso, bien dijo el anciano y según ustedes ya lo hay 4 que paso con los tres que supuestamente están muertos, de nuevo Harry hablo mire don Nicolas cuando yo naci el tal Tom sin saberlo dejo uno dentro de mi y un padrino que tengo al que no conozco me lo quito mi tutor Albus dice que es muy poderoso, a lo que el abuelo solo dijo y no tienen idea cuanto, bien al año siguiente de mi entrada a Hogwarts sucedieron cosas que me llevaron a un diario que tenia vida y lo clave con un colmillo de basilisco y se destruyo, bien hijos de esas cosas me conto Albus y el tercero es el anillo de abuelo de este y lo que dices es el relicario de Salazar o me equivoco, no respondieron a coro, una vez analizados lo hechos hay dos soluciones una que continúe donde Tom lo escondió bajo resguardo y que es lo que tu Tutor casi tiene encontrado en cuatro o cinco cuevas cerca del orfanatorio donde creció y se dice que mato a muchos de sus compañeros del mismo y la otra es que realmente Regulus Black lo cambio y Mundungus lo robo o no es así mis hijos, Si contesto Monique, bien la soluciona a su incógnita es más sencilla que la de Albus, veamos por pasos quien sabe de eso Margaret de inmediato respondio Kreacher, y este Elfo es tuyo verdad Harry si Abuelo bien y cada uno tiene ayuda de un Elfo todos menos mi primo, bueno haber primero llama a Kreacher, Harry hizo lo que decía el abuelo y este apareció pero al verlo se cohibió, notándolo Nicolás le dijo haber amigo porque no te sientas junto a mí y me acompañas con mis nietos mientras disfrutamos la bebida que tu gustes, Kreacher lo miro y girando su cabeza a Harry le dijo estimado amigo sería correcto él es un gran personaje y no sé si este bien, por lo que Harry le respondio amigo si el mismo te lo está ofreciendo yo creo que sería una descortesía desairarlo no crees, este trono sus dedos y reapareció sentado al lado de Nicolás con una copa de Oporto diciendo es mi preferida, bien amiguito si tú y yo platicamos un rato yo te regalaría una caja de doce botellas de Dow's Vintage de 2011 Symington.

Joven Harry este amigo suyo si sabe de cosas buenas dígame como quiere que lo llame y que le cuento, bien me llamo Nicolás y quiero que nos platiques todo lo que recuerdes del guarda pelo de Regulus, bien les contare hace algunos años me encontraba en las cocinas de los Amos Black el amo Regulus acababa de unirse a los Mortifagos por lo que a la semana me llamo y amablemente y me solicito ayuda y me pidió que ayudara a su amo lord Voldemor y cuando acabase me regresara y le contara lo que había hecho, y lo hice, Nicolás le dijo amigo me podrías contar tu platica con Regulus si bien el Tom me dio a beber un veneno pero el amo Regulus me dio una orden y él era mi amo así que en cuanto este se fue dejándome en la isla yo me traslade a mi casa y Regulus me curo y le platique todo sobre el guardapelo y el me pidió que mandase hacer uno igual y fui a ver a la joyería Winston en Estados Unidos, Nueva York donde me hicieron uno de muy buena calidad pero se notaba la diferencia él lo tomo y fuimos a la cueva me puso a vigilar y cuando me llamo me dio uno pero vi otro en la fuente y me pidió destruir ese y me mando a casa ya nunca lo volví a ver, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas, Nicolás hizo aparecer una caja de Dow´s y le dio las gracias, al girarse les dijo ya oyeron la única solución para Albus es encontrar la cueva y en su caso es sumamente sencilla díganme cuantos elfos me podrían nombrar ahora Monique le dijo abuelo tu sabes que dos, Margaret le dijo yo una, y Gabrielle le dijo yo una, y riendo Nicolás le dijo y Usted querido nieto bien como Dobby y como 2600 según Wido, bien jóvenes deben saber que si quieres encontrar a alguien hay dos formas fáciles la primera sus familiares animales y después los Elfos son rápidos sigilosos y mágicos así que usen no todos yo creo que tres serian un buen comienzo.

Los meses de abril y mayo pasaron las cosas sin contratiempos lo más relevante fue que para finales de mayo Albus llamo a Harry y le dijo que había encontrado la cueva que irían para el domingo 8 de junio y también le dijo que al regreso de sus vacaciones tendría que ir a la casa de seguridad donde el había de ser resguardado y ya había escogido Islandia en una ciudad Seltjarnarnes en tu casa herdiss 2014, barrio Mosfellsbær, tienes casa y 15 Elfos y deberás visitarme todos los días viernes de la primera semana de los tres primeros meses para lo ultimo de tus clases y después ya estaremos listos. El dia primero de junio que la exaltación por la proximidad de los examenes finales el gran comedor se sentía un ambiente pesado sobretodo en los alumnos d ya que seria la empoca de los Extsis y los Timos, los de más, aunque relajados estaban inquitos, Monique y Harry desde lo mas alejados de la mesa de fenix estaban observando simplemente el comportamiento de los demas y pensando como iria el encargo de los Elfos lograron distinguir que Draco le estaba observando y cuando se conectaron Harry supo que tendría ue buscar su pluma especial, y con calma se dirigio a su grupo diciendo los del segundo grupo encargense de de orientar a los de los primeros años y los del primero vean si hay que refoerzar a los de 5 y7 años.

Tomados de la mano caminaron a la casa de Fenix mientras platicaban mas sobre el plan de vacaciones situación que inquietaba mucho a Monique y cuando llegaron a la sala común esta le dijo sube mientras yo me aseo la boca, ambos caminaron a lados opuestos y a los cinco minutos estaban sentados en unos sillones aislados de la vista de todos y Harry puso la pluma en el pergamino y de inmediato esta escribió Fenix te informo que gracias a las indicaciones que me envió castorcita el ropero evanescente parece que para el próximo domingo estará terminado crees que debo avisar a mi padre.

Permíteme y consultando con su Tutor le informo lo dicho por Draco y este le contesto dile que sí, que sea después de media noche y tu prepara lo acordado y dile a Draco que será en la torre de Astronomia donde me encontrara solo y desarmado, yo le aviso al resto del mi equipo y recuerda por nada del mundo pueden verte hasta que lo hayan hecho y salgan corriendo a una distancia prudente los empiezas a corretear te recuerdo que la tía esta ya tan mal de su inteligencia que es posible que provoque destrozos.

Harry le respondio a Draco que lo hiciera pero que le dijera a su padre que para el éxito de la misión debería ser de pues de media noche hora en que los domingos el director sube a la torre de Astronomia a meditar y no va armado, crees que tu tía se aloque, mira si sobretodo odia a Hagrid bien entonces tomaremos medidas y tú que piensas hacer de pues mira no se deja que las cosas se asienten y te vas con tu madre y cuando venga el final la moneda te avisara la hora de regresar, oye Fenix todo está como acordamos, si no te preocupes tu adelante.

Esa noche entre Aberforth, Severus, Albus, y miembros de la orden estuvieron preparando una serie de respuestas a posibles preguntas hechas por el grupo de Tom. mientras que el resto de los tutores con el grupo de Harry planearon las posibles rutas de entrada y escape por lo que Severus le dijo miren por aquí es por donde los pienso sacar, a lo que dijeron eliminaremos todo lo del comedor y protegeremos la bóveda, el único peligro es la casa de Hagrid a eso no es problema lo pueden mandar esa noche a dormir a Hogsmeade les dijo Daphne y yo congelo todo lo de la casa, bien dijo este solo que me quedare en el bosque y le pediré a mis amigos me cuiden, Harry con Dursley se pusieron a probar en una laptop que si se escuchara una pregunta la respuesta fuese la adecuada ese trabajo les llevo varios días hasta que estuvieron satisfechos.

Dijeron Minerva, Ariadna y Augusta, con una sonrisa. Y ahora, es tiempo de escuchar lo que descubrimos nosotras sobre el encargo han de saber que a mi casa fue a dar una Elfa a la muerte de su ama de acuerdo con las investigaciones que hicieron aquí mis amigas con El Sr. Burke donde según el barón sanguinario que cuando salió de aquí contra lo que todos suponían en se fue a trabajar con él El Sr. Burke y por lo que pudimos deducir cuando platicamos quien podrá saber de esos posibles trofeos, Recuerdos o evocaciones lo que un dia cuando tomábamos él te y platicábamos de él la elfo que les menciono fue de una muy querida y excéntrica amiga Hepzibah quien era muy pero muy rica y no confiaba en el banco por lo que su sobrina me conto todo lo de valor que poseía lo guardaba en su casa en diversos escondites y cuando mencionamos al dueño de la casa de empeño del callejón Diagon entro Hokey de quien les he estado hablando, quien trabajó para una muy vieja y muy rica bruja, llamada Hepzibah Smith, una mujer muy gorda y vieja que usaba una elaborada peluca y una túnica rosada que le daba el aspecto de un pastel de helado derritiéndose y siempre mirándose en un pequeño espejo con joyas y aplicándose rubor en sus ya rojas mejillas, ella nos contó que por lo que más quisiéramos no recibiésemos a el empleado del Sr Bruke que era malo y que le había hecho mucho daño a su ama y nos contó este recuerdo que tiene en su memoria De prisa, Hokey! Dijo Hepzibah arrogantemente. ¡Dijo que vendría a las cuatro, solo faltan unos minutos y nunca ha llegado tarde! Hizo a un lado su maquillaje mientras la Elfo se levantaba. La cabeza del Elfo apenas alcanzaba el asiento de la silla de Hepzibah. El timbre sonó y ambas, ama y Elfa saltaron. ¡Rápido, rápido, está aquí Hokey! Grito Hepzibah y la Elfa salió de la habitación, que estaba tan llena de objetos que era difícil ver cómo podía alguien abrirse camino sin derribar al menos una docena de cosas: había gabinetes llenos de cajas brillantes, repisas llenas de libros dorados, otras más de esferas, y muchas plantas florecientes en macetas de cobre. De hecho, la habitación parecía una mezcla entre una tienda de antigüedades y un conservatorio La Elfo regresó en pocos minutos, seguida por un hombre alto Voldemort. Vestía un traje negro, su cabello un poco más largo de lo que había estado en la escuela y tenia hoyuelos en las mejillas, pero todo esto le sentaba bien, se veía más atractivo que nunca. Se abrió paso entre la atestada habitación con un aire que demostraba que ya la había visitado antes y se inclinó para besar la gorda mano de Hepzibah. Te traje flores, Hepzibah, aunque Harry notó que ya tenía un florero listo en la mesa más próxima. Tu consientes a esta vieja mujer Tom siéntate Donde esta Hokey, ah La Elfo Domestico volvía rápidamente con una charola de pastelillos, que colocó a un costado de su ama. Toma los que quieras, Tom. Dijo Hepzibah. Sé que te encantan mis pasteles. Y ¿cómo estás?, pareces pálido. Te explotan en esa tienda, lo he dicho un centenar de veces Voldemort sonrió vagamente y Hepzibah rió un poco. ¿Bueno y, cuál es tu excusa para visitarme esta vez? Preguntó ella, agitando sus pestañas. Al Sr. Burke le gustaría hacer una nueva oferta por la armadura hecha por Goblins. Dijo Voldemort. Quinientos galeones, el cree que es más que justo. No, no tan rápido, o creeré que estas aquí solo por mis chucherías Dijo Hepzibah con un puchero. Me enviaron aquí por ellas. Dijo Voldemort calmado. Solo soy un pobre asistente, Madame, que debe hacer lo que le ordenan. El Sr. Burke quiere que averigüe, Oh, El Sr. Burke, Dijo Hepzibah, haciendo un desmán Tengo algo que mostrarte que nunca le he enseñado al Señor Burke, puedes guardar un secreto, Tom, me prometes que no le dirás al Sr. Burke lo que tengo. Nunca me dejaría en paz si supiera que te lo mostré, y no lo venderé, ni a Burke ni a nadie, Pero tú, Tom, tú lo apreciarás por su historia, no por cuantos galeones puedes obtener por él.

Estaré encantado de ver lo que la señorita Hepzibah me muestre Dijo Voldemort, Hepzibah dio otra risita. Ordené a Hokey que lo trajera Hokey, donde estas Quiero mostrarle al Sr. Riddley nuestro mejor tesoro de hecho trae ambos ya que estas en eso Aquí tiene, Madame Chilló elfo, y Harry vio dos cajas de piel, una sobre la otra moviéndose por la habitación como por sí mismos, pero el sabía que la pequeña Elfa estaba sosteniéndolos sobre su cabeza mientras pasaba entre las mesas. Ahora, Dijo Hepzibah felizmente, recibiendo las cajas del Elfo, poniéndolas en sus piernas y preparándose a abrir la de arriba. Creo que te gustará esto, Tom ¡Oh, si mi familia supiera que te estoy mostrando esto No pueden esperar para tener esto entre sus manos! Abrió la tapa. Harry se movió un poco más al frente para obtener una mejor vista y vio lo que parecía ser una pequeña taza dorada con dos agarraderas forjadas finamente. Sabes lo que es esto, Tom, Tómala, dale un buen vistazo Susurró Hepzibah mientras Voldemort estiraba su mano con dedos largos y levantaba la taza fuera de sus envolturas de seda. Harry creyó ver un brillo rojo en sus ojos oscuros. Su expresión codiciosa se parecía a la de Hepzibah, excepto que sus diminutos ojos estaban fijos en los atributos de Voldemort. Una medalla, Murmuró Voldemort, examinando el grabado en la taza. Entonces esto era de Helga Hufflepuff, como tu bien sabes, chico listo Dijo Hepzibah, acercándosele y tomándolo de las mejillas. ¿No te dije que estaba remotamente relacionada? Esto ha sido pasado entre la familia por años y años. Divina, ¿verdad? Y se supone que contiene toda clase de poderes también, pero no los he probado, solo la mantengo a salvo aquí Tomó la taza de la mano de Voldemort y la depositó de nuevo en su caja, acomodándola de nuevo en su posición con tanto cuidado que no notó la sombra que cruzaba por la cara de Voldemort mientras se la llevaban. Bien, ahora, Dijo alegremente Hepzibah Donde está Hokey Ah, ahí estás, llévate eso, Hokey. La Elfo obedientemente tomó la caja y Hepzibah puso su atención en una caja más delgada en su regazo. Creo que esta te gustará aún más, Tom Murmuró. Acércate un poco, mi muchacho, para que puedas ver Por supuesto Burkes sabe que tengo esto, yo se lo compré y me atrevo a decir que le encantaría recuperarlo cuando yo me haya ido Retiró el broche adornado y abrió la caja. Ahí sobre terciopelo rojo estaba un gran medallón dorado. Voldemort alargó su mano, esta vez sin haber sido invitado, y lo examinó en la luz. La marca de Slytherin Dijo, mientras la luz dibujaba sobre el medallón una S. ¡Es correcto!, Dijo Hepzibah, complacida, aparentemente, al ver a Voldemort admirando su medallón. Tuve que pagar una pierna y un brazo por él, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, no un verdadero tesoro como ese, tenía que estar en mi colección. Burke lo compró, eso parece, a una mujer de aspecto andrajoso quien parecía haberlo robado y no tenía idea de su verdadero valor No había ningún error esta vez: Los ojos de Voldemort relucían rojos ante estas palabras, y sus nudillos ponerse blancos en la cadena del medallón. Me atrevo a decir que Burke le pagó una miseria, pero aquí lo tienes Bonito, ¿no? Y de nuevo, toda clase de poderes le son atribuidos, pero yo sólo lo mantengo seguro y reluciente Se estiró para tomar de vuelta el medallón. Por un momento Hokey creyó que Voldemort no lo soltaría, pero luego se había deslizado entre sus dedos y estaba de vuelta en su cojín de terciopelo rojo. ¡Así que, aquí tienes, listo, y espero que te haya gustado! ¿Te sientes bien, querido? Oh si, Dijo Voldemort. Sí, estoy muy bien Creí que, una ilusión óptica, supongo Dijo Hepzibah acobardada también había visto ese destello rojo en los ojos de Voldemort. Ven, Hokey, llévate esto y guárdalos de nuevo los encantamientos acostumbrados y mi amiga Hepzibah Smith murió dos días después de esa visita, pero Hockey me dio este frasquito que contiene lo que les hemos platicado, y aunque la familia y el Ministerio la quiso acusar a ella porque esas dos piezas ya que la familia insistía que estaban, pero a la fecha jamás se encontraron, por lo que ahora sabemos que si están en poder de este.

Bien dijo Albus, pero debemos los dos seguir buscando bien Harry por cierto como van según el último informe que me trajo Winky me informo que en toda América con la ayuda de todos los elfos no lo encontraron y que se llevaron un mes en recorrer todo el Amazonas, sabes Harry diles que lo más probable es que se haya ido donde se fue su hermano fue hace mucho pero si mi memoria no me falla este se fue a Australia ya que le encantaban los insectos y se hizo entomólogo y se fue a un lugar de nombre Outback de hay pueden partir, bien Director sudan Draco ya todo está listo para el evento y según me dijo vienen Bellatrix, Yaxley, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Theodore Nott y Lucinda Fitt de Talkalot y son todos que dices Severus yo creo que esi son probables miren a Lucius no lo manda porque si Draco falla en dejarlos entrar a él lo mataría, Yaxley y Not deben traer orden de eliminar a Draco y a Bellatrix si algo falla o son emboscados y los otros tres son de los nuevos los hermanos son bastante malos en defensa y ataque pero le son fieles como perros y Lucinda es buena pero siempre ha tenido la idea de matar a Filius Flitwick por la muerte de su esposo por eso a su hijo lo mando con kasparov a Durmstrang y ahí está aunque es mediocre por eso no vino a la competencia.

Veamos si son tantos es seguro que solo Harry y su primo estén debajo del Albus, mira Minerva dijo Filius donde los colocare antes de que alguien los pueda ver tendrán que mover todos los aparatos que en estos años que estamos aquí han roto los alumnos por lo que te imaginaras que para pasar tienen que remover más de 60 años de desperdicios, pero si como dice Harry son tantos los que subirán hay más riesgo que se descubra el engaño, bien dijeron Ariadna y Aberforth eso lo teníamos previsto con Severus, en cuanto Harry regrese de donde va con Albus este va a su sitio de seguridad que el guardián secreto es Harry y este por su método se esconde con su primo quien ya estará ahí, lo más probable es que lo tenga que despertar por lo que al llegar al lugar avisara de inmediato a Severus quien por los caminos que él conoce para adelantarse a los que bajan del séptimo piso y de acuerdo con los tiempos cronometrados estará en la subida de caracol atrás de Draco y delante de Bellatrix.

Albus se puso de pie y con mucha calma, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos agradeció a todos: su esfuerzo lealtad incondicional y les dijo han de saber que mi despacho estará cerrado y solo tres personas pueden entrar y solo Harry sabe dónde contactarme por ahora es todo sigamos preparando todo y que descansen.

El resto de la semana en lo general fue tranquilo solo los profesores Minerva, Filius, Severus, Black y Hagrid tenían una reunión cada noche con una parte selecta de la Legión Harry, Monique, Hermione, Luna, Daphne, aunque los cinco profesores sabían que el resto de los 15 se enterarían, la idea era hacer un plan para lograr sacar por las puertas del castillo a los Mortifagos cuidando de no herir ni a Draco ni a Severus, el plan resulto sencillo ya que cuando estos expusieron el problema Daphne le dijo miren lo del armario evanescente déjenmelo a mí y a Ginny estaremos escondidas en las dos estatuas que se encuentran alejadas al norte del pasillo del séptimo piso y al lado contrario de donde dijo Draco que los llevara y como no querrán ser descubiertos antes de intentar su objetivo no harán ruido y una vez destruido bajaremos por las escaleras centrales para escondernos con el resto de la legión en el salón de astrología del primer piso con Firenze bien los maestros nos apostaremos en el salón adjunto, por cierto maestra no se le olvide que Hagrid esa noche duerme bajo cielo. Y los hermanos de Ginny quienes forzaran a ellos a la salida.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

 **EL TERCER INTENTO Y LA SIMULACION COMPELTADA**

El dia 8 de junio a las 17:00 horas Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter del despacho del director se desvanecieron y conforme esto sucedía este se fue cubriendo con una niebla de un color azul lapislázuli y cuando terminaron de desvanecerse hasta la estatua del Fenix ya tenía ese color pasados 3 minutos se encontraban en la entrada de Gruta de Fingal en gaélico escocés: significa gruta de la melodía, es una cueva marina de Escocia situada en el islote de Staffa, en el archipiélago de las Hébridas interiores, Está formada por columnas de basalto hexagonales, similar en estructura a la Calzada de los Gigantes en Irlanda del Norte, con quien comparte el mismo origen de flujo de lava. Su tamaño, su techo de arcos naturales y los escalofriantes sonidos producidos por los ecos de las olas le dan el ambiente de una soledad tétrica la mayor parte de tiempo está inundada, por lo que en cuanto pudieron con sus varitas lanzaron un "Lumos Máxima" y comenzaron a introducirse en ella cuando Albus le recordó a Harry el uso del hechizo Deprehensionem magicae nigrae al termino de tres cuartos de hora de exploración Albus le dijo siente aquí, Harry lo hizo y de inmediato se dio cuenta que había un hecho de magia obscura Albus le informo parece que Tom puso un hechizo en este pequeño túnel y espera pide su cuota para dejar pasar, así que como te necesito bien para que salga todo bien seré yo el que pague y tomando una pequeña navaja de plata bellamente labrado por los nomos y se hizo una herida en el antebrazo y lo acerco al muro y se abrió un túnel que rodeaba.

Harry le dijo oiga si funciona el hechizo si claro respondio Albus solo que debes estar listo te acuerdas de los hechizos Fiendfyre y Fiendlocked claro que me acuerdo de ellos bien pues cuando empisen a brotar del agua los Inferis usa el primero y mantenlo hasta que me saques de ahí por tu sistema y llegaremos primero al Pub de Cabeza de Puerco donde mi hermano sabe qué hacer y una vez repuesto partimos a la torre estás de acuerdo en esto solo promételo lo que veras te sorprenderá pero debo hacerlo yo hasta el final que puedas tomar el pendiente tu si profesor se lo prometo, bien ayúdame a buscar una cadena que tendrá atado un bote mágico que nos llevara al centro del lago se pusieron a buscar y Harry le llamo diciendo aquí hay una cadena, tómala y atráela hacia ti cuando la barcaza estuvo a su alcance ambos subieron y está sola regreso a su lugar junto a un islote de uno 10 metros de diámetro en cuyo extremo norte se erigía una especie de columna mal hecha solo de piedras encimadas y un copón tipo frutero de cristal verde traslucido que contenía una especie de agua y al fondo se veía un guardapelo, Albus se acercó y de su capa tomo una copa del mismo material y comenzó a tomar el líquido pero de inmediato sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear para la mitad del frutero Albus se encontraba ya solo recostado sobre las piedras y Harry observo que del agua comenzaban a salir algunas manos y cabezas por lo que moviendo su mano puso un redondel de fuego sobre el agua cuando Albus termino estaba prácticamente inconsciente y Harry rápidamente incremento el fuego y tomo el guardapelo con su mano derecha y con la izquierda a Albus y se trasladó al pub de Aberforth quien en cuanto apareció tomo a su hermano y le vertió una poción rojo sangre por la garganta y en cosa de un minuto Albus estaba totalmente repuesto.

Sin decir nada los dos partieron y Harry al aparecer donde su primo quien no estaba dormido sino ya tenía todo listo en el escondite y no tardaron ni cinco minutos en que la puerta de acceso se abrió y de inmediato se oyó la voz de Albus que diciendo buenas noches Draco que te trae por aquí, en que te puedo servir, para que traes la vara para combate no vez que yo no estoy armado Draco solo dio tres pasos y se congelo Severus entro enseguida y Bellatrix y Albus dijo buenas noches Bella la que dijo mátalo Draco no trae varita pero Draco solo lo veía y no actuaba por lo que Severus lanzo un Avada Kedavra y el cuerpo de Albus cayó por el barandal de la torre de Astronomia.

Severus tomo a Draco por los hombros y lo hizo salir bajaron por la escalera de caracol Bellatrix dijo rápido vamos por donde llegamos a lo que Severus le dijo tú crees deberás que será la mejor opción tendríamos que bajar de esta torre y subir por la principal siete pisos mejor síganme bajaron corriendo y al pasar por el comedor vieron a los profesores quienes los atacaban Bella solo podía esquivar los ataques y solo corrían salieron al lobby del castillo y de ahí al jardín cuando vieron que un grupo grande de alumnos también los atacaban Bella y Lucinda decidieron encararlos Draco y Severus ya les adelantaban unos 4 metros y el resto vendrían como dos metros atrás cuando ambas lanzaron un par de Crucio, pero sin puntería pero tanto Monique que lanzo un Gladii helido que pego de lleno en el tórax de Lucinda y Hermione lanzo Caecatum aria que dio en Bellatrix quien chillo diciendo que no veía nada y de no ser por Yaxley quien la tomo de la túnica y Nott quien se apiado de Lucinda y sin más la tomo de la túnica y se hicieron unas columnas de humo negro hasta le reja donde a las columnas de humo los gemelos Weasley les lanzaron 2 Locomotor Mortis pero no supieron a quien le atinaron.

Cuando estos llegaron a la casa de los Ridley ahora cuartel de los Mortifagos se aparecieron Bellatrix, Yaxley, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Theodore Nott y Lucinda Fitt de Talkalot y cuando cayeron Lucinda no se movía, Amycus solo podía sentarse, Bellatrix se movía pero no veía, Lord Voldemor tomo a Not y le puso un crucio diciendo dime que paso se logró el objetivo a lo que este entre gritos dijo que si y lo dejaron de torturar y Tom les pregunto y donde están Draco y Severus, Yaxley se animó hablar y le dijo entraron por el ropero evanescente como dijo Draco este nos llevó hasta la torre de Astronomia donde dijo que Albus los domingos subía siempre a meditar así que subimos y efectivamente ahí estaba Draco se congelo y Severus que nos alcanzó le lanzo el Avada Kedavra y cayo por la torre, cuando bajábamos Bella quería que regresásemos por el ropero pero Severus dijo que sería arriesgado y bajamos corriendo y al llegar al gran comedor salieron los maestros y pudimos esquivar su ataque salimos para el jardín pero ya nos seguía un grupo de alumnos que nos atacaban y Bella quiso enfrentarlos con Lucinda les mandaron un crucio y ellas respondieron y tuvieron más suerte y le pegaron a Lucinda y a Bella por lo que Yo y Not las tomamos de las túnicas y nos hicimos humo y volamos a la salida cuando cruzábamos otros jóvenes nos esperaban y parece que causaron daño ya que Amycus no se puede parar y Severus y Draco no han aparecido, Lucius interrumpió perdón maestro lucida está muerta la perforaron en el corazón con algo muy puntiagudo al parecer doce puntas, Bellatrix tiene una ceguera y Amycus tiene inmovilizados los pies y las manos solamente a lo que Aleco dijo yo la tome de la túnica y la traje.

Tom no hizo caso y solo pregunto pero lo mataron Not dijo si y él se metió en la casa por lo que los demás se esfumaron y cada uno por su lado se fueron a ver a sus sanadores, solo después de un rato Tom salió y reviso a Lucinda la estuvo observando rato largo le pidió a Colagusano una lupa potente y siguió su estudio y se volvió a meter en su casa diciéndole a Colagusano que se deshiciese del cuerpo y como de todos es sabido este siendo poco inteligente lo tiro en el contenedor de basura de la mansión Riddley, por lo que cuando regreso Lucius vio que el equipo de limpieza viendo el cuerpo por lo que entro de inmediato y le dijo a su amo lo que pasaba por lo que este de inmediato les dijo a los que estaban a la casa de Lucius todos partieron y cuando las dos primeras en llegar a la reja y querer entrar fueron dos Mortifagos de las más nuevas Adriana Landeros y Isabel Palomino cuando lo intentaron por segunda vez cayeron muertas cuando todos aparecieron no se explicaban lo sucedido por lo que cuando Lucius apareció con Bellatrix con los ojos vendados y este les dijo que pasa Tom le respondio que estas ciego no ves a tus compañeras muertas a la puerta de tu casa que no permitió la entrada de mi gente y levantando su varita lanzo un hechizo de bombarda y este fue absorbido por la reja de inmediato Tom le dijo a Lucius que fue eso mire amo verdaderamente no sé cuándo tuve una dificultad con Narcisa mi mujer y dese dia nadie puede entrar a mi casa.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

 **FUNERALES DE ALBUS PERCIVAL BRYAN GODRIC DUMBLEDORE**

Esa madrugada mientras los jóvenes habían correteado a los Mortifagos, los profesores corrieron por el muñeco y lo trasladaron al cuarto de la profesora Minerva donde un grupo de maquillistas no mágicos lo retocaban poniéndolo en un ataúd de madera con cristal y puesto en el gran salón con una fotografía de este y un sin número de arreglos florales una vez preparada la escena cada profesor se le entrego una lista del personal que había que avisar y bajo que circunstancias, Harry se le encargo el aviso a la fuente de la antigüedad, al consejo de ancianos y a su padrino.

Cuando este se contactó con su padrino especial le indico que esto lo habían hecho con el fin de que Draco no se fuese a perder y evitar que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle siguiese intentando hacerlo con el riesgo de herir o matar a alguien más, a lo que este le respondio ahijado conozco el plan de ahora y el del treinta y uno de julio no te preocupes pero antes de que alguien llegue deberé hacer algo espera ahí no se muevan ninguno de los dos y de repente se vio una luz dorada y en las manos de ambos apareció la varita de Albus y la voz de su padrino que le decía esta Albus la obtuvo por derecho pero de eso ya te enteraras pero ahora es tuya te acuerdas en el torneo que usaste magia del amor y lo desarmaste pues por derecho te corresponde , por lo pronto ponla sobre ese libro y el añillo que están en el escritorio ya que cuando la requieras la tendrás a tu disposición, ahora de tu bolsillo toma lo que trajeron de la cueva y revísalo, Harry y Monique vieron el guardapelo y al tomarlo se dieron cuenta que al abrirlo este traía una nota que decía " Tom conozco tu secreto y lo que haces para lograrlo a cuantos inocentes mataras para lograr esta tontería" R.B. cuando terminaron de leer Harry dijo tanto esfuerzo por nada este es el falso, a lo que la voz le respondio y como hubiesen sabido que el otro era el bueno por lo que apartir de hoy cualquiera de los dos que requiera la ayuda de los fundadores la obtendrá con solo desearlo, buen dia y abisales a tus ancestros que están enterados del plan pero tienen planes para el mismo.

Harry y Monique cambiaron su conexión mental con los ancestros de Harry y una vez en contacto estos solo les respondieron espera un segundo y cuando reaccionaron estaban todos en la Dirección, Ignatus le dijo veo que ya hablaste con tu padrino bajemos al salón es urgente antes de que llegue gente y se aparecieron todos en el gran salón donde estaban los cuatro profesores principales y Hagrid, los cinco se sorprendieron al verlos pero Carolinus les dijo tranquilos es necesario hacer cambios y trasladaron todo a la parte más plana del colegio y se vio surgir un féretro de mármol blanco con un cristal y Endor les dijo con esto solo el que tiene que ser vendrá a tomar lo que no le pertenece pero estará tan ensimismado en su triunfo que no se dara cuenta del engaño. A los tres minutos hicieron acto de presencia el Tribunal Supremo Escolar en pleno Griselda Marchbanks: la jefa del tribunal, Eduard Profesor Tofty, Tiberius Ogden a quienes en forma rápida Endor les explico todo y les dio indicaciones, después fueron llegando Magos del Wizengamot y solo a Elphias Dodge se le explico la verdad, Confederación Internacional de Magos y solo a os principales se habló con ellos, cundo las familias Delacour y Flamel hicieron su arribo Minerva, Harry con Monique les explicaron por qué y la verdad, y como fueron llegando los ministros de los demás países solo algunos se les informo de la verdad ya que se tenía la certeza que eran parte del movimiento, al cabo de unas dos horas los alumnos del colegio los pusieron al final de los invitados había más de doscientos periodistas, hubo oradores y al final los periodistas quisieron saber detalles de la muerte y porque no los habían dejado tomar fotos del cuerpo y sobre todo Rita por lo que Endor se puso en pie le dijo Señorita creo que usted no tiene el nivel mágico ni posición política para cuestionar las decisiones de la fuente de la antigüedad, a la que tiene en su contra por sus escritos ya de todos conocidos así que absténgase de escribir más falsedades le avisamos que podría tener consecuencias por lo pronto saque de su bolso esa pluma que adquirió en Boring y Bruks, está la saco de la bolsa y sin más fue desintegrada esta puso cara de pocos amigos pero Endor le dijo sus pensamientos los puedo leer y si gusta hablar de la fuente de la antigüedad le advertimos que dejaremos su mente blanca pero esto no es un hecho para usted así que guarde silencio y compórtese.

La ceremonia termino con la puesta de la lápida sobre el cristal y todos se fueron retirando Minerva fue convocando a ciertas personalidades al gran comedor ya en este estando se presentaron todo el Tribunal Supremo Escolar todos y cada uno de los maestros y minerva con calma se puso de pie y diciendo con el debido respeto que me merece el tribunal quisiera saber cuál es su posición para este asunto, Griselda Marchbanks se puso de pie y dijo de acuerdo con las circunstancias Minerva cubrirá la Dirección Interinamente, profesor Filius quiere dejar la tesorería y tomar la subdirección Interinamente, no muchas gracias bien entonces profesor Sirus Black usted asumirá la subdirección interinamente y Horace cubrirá a Severus mientras sabemos que paso con él. Y por cierto debo hacer tres anuncios primero el que fue despacho de Albus se suponía que solo tres podrían entrar, pero por lo que me conto Carolinus había dos dentro lo que nos deja solo un lugar, Minerva de nuevo interrumpió y les dijo Griselda a esos tómelos por uno y los otros dos usted los acaba de asignar, a bien lo segundo es que Endor me informo que nadie que no forme parte de esta escuela podrá tener acceso por lo que profesor Hagrid fuera tan amable de ver que se construya un oficina decente fuera del portón y cuando alguien llegue para cualquier asunto los pase a esa nueva oficina, por lo que entendí los jardines estarán permitidos pero ya el castillo en si no y por lo que entendí los animales mágicos del bosque prohibido también han puesto barreras de pureza de magia y será raro el que pueda pasar por ahí y por ultimo minerva que le parece si en honor a Albus se suspenden los exámenes.

Cuando la junta termino Hagrid salió corriendo y para dos horas más tarde al costado de la derecha de la reja estaba terminada una recepción y cuatro salas de juntas todas con espacio para más de treinta personas, dos salas para visitas individuales o cuatro personas máximo, cuando la Directora y el subdirector inspeccionaron estuvieron de acuerdo con Hagrid pero cuando esta termino ya había una cola con más de treinta padres de alumnos que se extrañaban de esa salas y exigían hablar Minerva decidió probar a Sirus y le dijo por que no usas la sala uno y atiendes a los padres de familia bien les dijo pasen en orden y con respeto sino les garantizo que sabrán lo que un Auror es capaz de hacer así que pasen ustedes y les garantizo que después de esta charla saldrán satisfechos y estarán seguros que sus hijos están muy bien resguardados, Sirus les dijo veamos cual es la duda principal que les aqueja el matrimonio Turpin se puso de pie y le dijo perdón Auror el problema más grave es que con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore la seguridad para los alumnos según las fuentes del Ministerio bajo a menos de un 30%, correcto eso les dijo el Ministerio Señor Turpin si, pues bien permítame reír cierto Albus era el mejor mago del mundo pero esa persona que hablo con ustedes sobre esto, ustedes deberás creen que Albus era tonto y creía que él podría con todo lo que representa Lord Voldemort pues no señores primero permítanme recordarles que el mejor mago en duelo es el profesor Filius Flitwick quien fue nombrado como el mejor por 25 años consecutivos hasta que se retiró invicto, la profesora Minerva no hay mejor bruja transformaciones en el mundo y por lo tanto difícilmente vencida por un Mortifago y todos los demás maestros somos expertos en ataque y defensa, pero adicionalmente de lo que les estoy diciendo cuando Albus murió el castillo que como todos los que han sido alumnos de este colegio saben que él toma decisiones y ahora tomo la decisión que nadie que no sea alumno o maestro del mismo no pueden pasar por eso se construyeron estas oficinas fuera del castillo para evitar desgracias; Rita se presentó con la intención de repetir su truco y convertida en escarabajo paso por la reja como ya lo había hecho en el año anterior pero cuando sus patas tocaron el castillo este brillo de un azul turquesa por lo que Minerva Salió corriendo con todo el equipo de profesores y al llegar a la escalinata principal vieron cómo se iba apareciendo el cuerpo de Rita Skeeter cuando su transformación termino, Amapola Pomfrey solo les dijo está muerta bien avisen al Ministerio que vengan a la reja a recogerla yo voy a llevarla y al llegar a las nuevas salas entro con el cuerpo de Rita donde estaba Sirus y les dijo ven lo que pasa cuando alguien está fuera de donde le corresponde ella creyó que como Animaga podía pasar al castillo y vean lo que le paso, ahora Sirus dales la buena noticia, bien señores se les comunica que el Domingo 15 deberán estar en el andén 9 ¾ para recibir a sus hijos ellos todavía no se les avisa. Que tengan buena semana y recuerden que en la llegada de sus hijos ya de nuevo son su responsabilidad.

Durante el resto de la semana los alumnos en sus clases los maestros les estuvieron haciendo ejercicios difíciles sobre todo a los de 5°y 7° grados que correspondían a sus niveles de Timo y Éxtasis, para el grupo de la legión del Fenix para el miércoles tuvieron una visita inesperada ya que a eso de las 16:00 en la puerta se presentó el propio Ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour acompañado por Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks y contra su voluntad Elphias Dodge en su calidad de Jefe Interino de Magos del Wizengamot y Abogado plenipotenciario de Harry Potter, y al llegar a la reja se topó con Hagrid que no los dejo pasar explicándoles el motivo y los paso a una sala de las pequeñas cuando Rufus explico que tenía que ver a Cuatro alumnos de sexto año, Hagrid sin inmutarse se giró y con calma les dijo entonces los voy a mover a una sala más grande para que estén cómodos, Rufus le dijo que tendría que hablar a solas con ellos y este le respondio no creo señor Ministro recuerde que son alumnos de este Colegio y no es decisión suya si están solos o con representantes ya que a los que está llamando son de sexto y solo una está por cumplir los diecisiete años por lo que todos son menores de edad, así con su permiso se dio la vuelta y saco su barita y convoco a su Patronus un perro jabalinero de tres cabezas que salió como rallo por la pared y a los cinco minutos se hicieron presentes Minerva, Filius y Sirus quienes de inmediato saludaron y sin dar tiempo de respuesta Minerva le dijo Ministro fui enterada por Hagrid que requiere hablar con cuatro alumnos de esta escuela y ya fueron avisados pero como son menores de edad ellos están decidiendo a quien llaman para su representación ya que ni Usted con todo su cargo puede hablar solo con ellos sin la representación de un Tutor o Padre y eso Usted lo sabe y yo no soy Albus que en ciertas cuestiones toleraba estas anomalías así que tenga la bondad de esperar, el Ministro se puso en pie y casi con gritos le dijo Señora le recuerdo que yo soy el Ministro de Magia en el Reino Unido a lo que Minerva sin alterarse le dijo eso está bien para Usted pero recuerde que la escuela es Autónoma y ellos menores de edad así que cálmese y siéntese, Rufus siguió de pie y le respondio mire profesora si es mi deseo Usted en este momento podría quedar destituida del cargo a lo que Sirus soltó una carcajada y le dijo mire Cornelius Rufus deberás que de repente se vuelve Usted como su antecesor así que permítanme y se concentró y en dos minutos aparecieron en el salón los tres Miembros del Tribunal de Escolar de Gran Bretaña, Griselda de inmediato le refuto al Ministro, deberás cree usted tener más poder en esta escuela que Yo Ministro yo creo que tendré que llamar a Carolinus para que le recuerde ciertas cositas que se le han olvidado , y con un movimiento de su varita apareció Carolinus en persona y dirigiéndose a Rufus le Cuestiono a ver Ministro si deberás cree que sus poder de su cargo le permite interferir con el Colegio de Hogwarts me podría enseñar en que parte de sus funciones dice que Usted puede hacer lo que dijo y si no puede mejor se calla y se sienta y con forme a lo que me entere Usted pretende hablar a solas con cuatro alumnos si la compañía de sus tutores y dentro de estos están mi bisnieto y su prometida le recuerdo que soy su principal Tutor y veo que aquí está su abogado pero los demás no tienen abogado así que le pediré a Elphias los tome como clientes de acuerdo con estas solicitudes ya abaladas por sus tutores legales.

A los quince minutos por las puertas de la recepción entraban Ariadna Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, y Augusta Longbottom, detrás de esta se presentaban Monica Wilkins y Eduard Granger seguidos por Nicolás Flamel, Nicolás II Flamell y Avy Dumbledore y cerrando el paso Arthur Weasly, Prewett Molly y una vez sentados Carolinus les dijo como les dije el Mago Elphias Dodge independiente a su cargo en el Ministerio está en representación legal de sus hijos así que llamemos a los muchachos, Minerva me arias el honor esta solo cerro su ojos y de inmediato aparecieron Harry, Monique, Hermione y Ron los dos primeros al ver a Carolinus corrieron y le hicieron una reverencia y luego lo abrazaron diciendo que alegría verlo después de esto que no sabemos de que trata, odriamos no poder hablar contigo abuelo, este respodio estare encantado.

Pero veamos que quiere el Ministro este con una cara de enojo se puso de pie y dijo esto era un asunto sencillo, pero se está complicando hace unos días apareció en mi escritorio este paquete con esta nota que dice es mi voluntad que estos objetos estén en poder de estos jóvenes y desenvolvió un paño y en él estaba una Snitch, un libro, un encendedor de plata y un Pensadero muy bello y la espada de Godric Gryffindor y diciendo la snitch es para Harry y con la espada de Godric Gryffindor pero esta es patrimonio de la comunidad mágica por lo tanto me asegurare de que sea exhibida en el ministerio, Carolinus rio de buen agrado y solo le dijo perdón ministro pero usted ni siquiera pertenece a esa casa, y además no la toque ya que esta esta imbuida de veneno de basilisco, Ariadna se paró y los tomo diciéndole como su Madre adoptiva yo la recibo, el libro es para Hermione a lo que poniéndose en pie Eduard Granger quien le dijo con cara de disgusto al ministro cuando se refiera a mi hija tenga educación tiene un apellido no es su igual es una Dama y arrebatándole el libro se sentó, Rufus iba a decir algo pero Carolinus lo interrumpió diciendo Ministro no le da pena que un no Mago le dé clases de educación y cortesía que vergüenza, este se puso rojo y continuo Monique Dumbledore le dejo este Pensadero y una colección de botellas que Harry sabe dónde tomarlas por favor cuando lo crean necesario véanlas, Nicolás Abuelo se puso de pie y tomo el Pensadero, Rufus volvió a tomar la palabra y dijo es interés de este Ministerio el contenido de dichas botellas, por lo que nuevamente Carolinus intervino a ver Ministro Usted sabia de esas botellas o que Albus las tenía, este respondio que no,

No se le hace que si en todos estos años usted ni sus antecesores se enteraron de su existencia es porque el dueño no quería que ustedes supiesen de su existencia y ahora que falta se las entrega a la persona que mejor resguardo tendrá de estas, y diciéndole Mi nieta preciosa los muebles que las contienen por decisión del padrino maravilloso que los protege y están en su bóveda y recuerden que están a punto de poder abrirla.

Rufus insistió que era primordial que se le proporcionaran para beneficio de la comunidad mágica, y Ariadna se puso en pie y le dijo Ministro por que no va al banco y pregunta por la bóveda que Harry todavía no puede abrir y ahí se enterara que jamás podrá obtenerlas. Y falta uno así que aparece por que todos tenemos que hacer, bien dijo este y al Señor Ronal Weasley le dejo mi encender Arthur se puso en pie y lo tomo, Carolinus se puso en pie creo que no hay más que tratar así que Ministro ya se puede retirar por cierto le informo que la aurora La señorita Tonks ha sido asignada a este colegio para una tarea que yo requiero y otras que le asignara la Dirección y es nombrada maestra adjunta de defensa con su primo Sirius Black que tenga buen dia, Don Elphias nos acompaña un momento más encueto el ministro desapareció con su acompañante, Carolinus le dijo jóvenes vean sus regalos y después de que se les entrego a cada uno todos al unísono preguntaron y porque nos mandó esto y Carolinus ya en forma de abuelo le comento haber hijos analicen cada uno Harry la Snitch no es la primera que ganaste en tu primer juego, Hermione alguna vez habías leído ese libro, Ron ese encendedor lo usaban para apagar y prender la luz y Monique, Harry te ha contado de las clases. Bien cada cosa tiene su razón y la entenderás en su momento. Bien Harry y Monique te aumentaron tus vacaciones por lo que te pido tres días en casa con tus suegros Nicolás Padre y Nicolás hijo estarán en casa y recuerda hijo hay varios paquetes en tu baúl que no debes abrir hasta el inicio y ahora si nadie tiene preguntas me despido, no sin antes decirles que los quince mínimo debere estar el 17 en la noche en casa de los Flamel y los estaremos cuidando hijos. Y se desvaneció.

Esa noche a la hora de la cena Minerva Mcgonagall toco la copa y dirigiéndose a los alumnos les indico bueno queridos alumnos tengo para ustedes: tres informes que les iré dando y esperare hasta que se calmen primero se acuerdan que cuando se le rindió homenaje a Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore se les comento que se construirían unas oficinas para recibir al personal y cuando llegaron los padres de algunos los pasamos a un salón y estuvimos hablando con ellos y su seguridad cuando alguien que varios de ustedes ya la conocieron el año pasado en forma de escarabajo.

Pansy Parkinson le informo la Periodista Rita Skeeter bien pues mientras la reunión se llevaba. A efecto ella decidió penetrar la escuela y cruzo volando el jardín pero cuando se posó en la escalinata de acceso, recuerdan que ayer se vio en todo el castillo un destello azul turquesa bien nosotros advertidos de esa defensa salimos del castillo y nos tocó ver como un cadáver se formaba y este era de Rita se tuvo que sacar hasta le reja para entregarlo a los Aurores, lo que les digo con esto es que el castillo decidió que nadie que no sea alumno o maestro no podrán de pasar por la reja, de inmediato se formo un murmullo que duro unos quince minutos, cuando este calmo ella les dijo bien ahora les informo que como homenaje Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore los exmenes serán cancelados, el murmullo crecio y duro cerca de una hora cuando termino Minerva se puso de pie y les dijo esta es la tercera esta les causara alegría a la mayoría y alegría y molestia a otros, así que les informo, sé que algunos de ustedes acostumbran para divertirse se dedican a esconder prendas y propiedades de compañeros que consideran más débiles pero como su servidora no está de acuerdo con esta práctica con la ayuda del Subdirector Black que su hermano lo sufrió cuando estuvo aquí pues decidimos por medio de la magia regresar a todos los alumnos que tenían cosas tomadas por otros regresárselas y a los que las tomaron quitarles lo mismo que habían tomado y se los escondimos y les quedan tres días para encontrarlos porque a las 9:00 horas del jueves parten a sus casas hasta el 1° de septiembre y ahora griten lo que quieran y si se les ocurre hacer daño a los compañeros que mencione tienen estos permiso de hacerles el hechizo que se les ocurra.

Terminada la reunión los tutores y la pareja de Harry y Monique se encontraron en el descanso del primer piso que les permitía ver al resto de alumnos como iban saliendo del comedor cuando vieron que Luna y Neville salían tomados de la mano cuando por encima del barullo se oyó la voz de Gregory Goyle, en compañía de Vincent Crabbe que le gritaba a Luna, oye güerita crees que por que nos acusaste te vamos a dejar en paz pues ahora te garantizamos que el año que entra sufrirás todo lo que se nos ocurra, Luna volteo con calma y les dijo oigan troles se les olvido lo que dijo la Maestra Minerva pues tengan un regalo y a ver si regresan el año que entra y les mando su hechizo de ilusiones de saña y estos cayeron gritando y todo mundo corrió pero los dos gritaban y se tomaban la cabeza y solo decían ya no, ya no, hasta que llamaron a Amapola Pomfrey quien al hacerles un diagnostico solo dijo tienen su cerebro revuelto no está funcionando correctamente los voy a mandar a San Mugo ya le habéis avisado a Ariadna.

A la mañana del jueves cuando el tren partió en cada vagón tenía un Auror y un profesor, pero este llego a la estación 9 ¾ sin novedad.

 **CONTINUARA**


End file.
